Coming Home by Sarge's Girls
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - A professora Bella envia um pacote de cuidados e uma carta ao Sargento do Exército, Edward, que está no Afeganistão. Eles começam um relacionamento através de cartas, e-mails, telefonemas e Skipe. Haverá amor, linguagem inapropriada, situações adultas, além de uma Bella forte e independente e o Edward que todos nós conhecemos e amamos.
1. conhecendo o Sargento

**Olá meus amores! Eu tenho uma notícia incrível para compartilhar. Uma tradução nova, uma fanfic que eu amo de paixão – mas que nunca imaginei que pudesse conseguir a autorização para dividir com vocês.**

 **Pois bem, as Garotas do Sargento (Sarge's Girls) Drotuno/ Deb e JenRar/Jenny confiaram em mim e aqui estou!**

 **COMING HOME é sobre um soldado que está no Afeganistão (pausa para eu gritar e me descabelar, porque eu ainda não traduzi um soldado e sou louca por eles) e uma professora que por intermédio de uma amiga começa a se corresponder com ele, depois de lhe enviar um 'pacote de cuidados' como retribuição por seu serviço pelo povo dos Estados Unidos.**

 **Deb (Drotuno) escreveu os capítulos de Edward e todos os capítulos impares serão dele. Jenny (JenRar) escreveu os de Bella, que por consequência ficará com os capítulos pares.** **:) Simples, certo?**

 **Os capítulos são curtos, principalmente no começo – mais adiante Edward fica falador e me dará mais trabalho... estão sentados? A fic tem 178 capítulos e eu estou disposta a postar um por dia. Confiem em mim, vocês irão querer um capítulo por dia! Como irá funcionar? Sim, vocês já sabem – reviews. A cada 15 comentários vocês ganham um capítulo. Pode até rolar mais de um por dia... depende de vocês!**

 **Agora... deixem-me apresentar-lhes... O Sargento...**

* * *

 **Coming Home**

 **Título Traduzido:** Voltando para casa

 **Autoras: Sarge's Girls**

 **Tradutora:** NaiRK

 **Shipper:** Bella  & Edward

 **Gênero:** Romance/Amizade

 **Censura:** +18

 **Sinopse:** A professora Bella envia um pacote de cuidados e uma carta ao Sargento do Exército, Edward, que está no Afeganistão. Eles começam um relacionamento através de cartas, e-mails, telefonemas e Skipe. Haverá amor, linguagem inapropriada, situações adultas, além de uma Bella forte e independente e o Edward que todos nós conhecemos e amamos.

* * *

 _ **Nota da Tradutora:**_ _Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à_ _ **Sarge's Girls**_ _, a mim só pertence a tradução._

 _All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to_ _ **Sarge's Girls**_ _, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

Afeganistão - terça-feira 2 de fevereiro de 2010 às 21:26

"Sargento!" Wells chamou da porta do quartel.

"Sim?" Eu grunhi enquanto limpava o meu rifle, olhando para cima.

"Correspondência, senhor." Ele sorriu, se preparando para jogá-la em direção ao meu beliche.

Ele aterrissou perfeitamente na minha cama, e eu voltei para o que estava fazendo, terminar a tarefa em mãos antes de abrir. Mesmo que o envelope tivesse caído de cabeça para baixo, eu sabia exatamente de quem era aquela letra, e tinha sido bem mais de três meses desde que eu tinha ouvido falar dela. Eu preferia trocar e-mails com ela, mas ela mal sabia fazer seu dever de casa no computador, muito menos acessar seu e-mail.

Eu suspirei, colocando a minha arma ao meu lado, e me preparei para as notícias que Tanya tinha para mim. Não havia como dizer, desde a sua última carta tinha sido preenchida com queixas sobre a minha ausência. Eu rasguei o envelope, puxando a folha de papel.

 _Caro Eddie,_

 _Eu pensei que eu poderia fazer isso, mas eu não posso._ _É tão difícil._ _Você poderia ter ido para Harvard, estar aqui comigo, mas em vez disso, você optou por se afastar de mim para brincar de soldado._ _Não é justo._ _A faculdade é difícil o suficiente sem um namorado ausente arruinando a minha vida social._ _Estou perdendo festas, encontros e eventos em Boston, e eu me sinto idiota sem um acompanhante._ _E acredite em mim, eu tive muitas ofertas!_

 _Você fez isso conosco._ _Eu implorei para você não fazer, mas você não me deu ouvidos._ _Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo._ _Poderíamos ter nos casado, ter tido filhos, e nos mudado de volta para Chicago._ _Você poderia trabalhar na firma como o meu pai e o seu._ _Era o que deveríamos ter feito, e você arruinou tudo._

 _Eu preciso ser livre para fazer planos._ _Para viver a minha vida._ _Eu não quero esperar até que você perceba que deixou para trás algo especial._ _No momento em que você fizer isso, será tarde demais, Edward._ _Você vai se arrepender agora que eu não farei mais parte da sua vida._

 _Eu tenho uma boa notícia, no entanto._ _A agência de modelos me aceitou aqui em Boston, mas eu preciso daquela foto que você tem de mim._ _É a única._ _Você sabe, a da noite que fomos ao balé juntos?_ _Eu preciso dela de volta, por favor._ _É uma das minhas melhores fotos, e eu gostaria de mostrar a eles._ _Então, se você puder me mandar de volta, eu realmente apreciaria._

 _Isso é realmente o melhor._ _Talvez você me veja nas revistas em breve!_ _Me deseje sorte!_

 _Obrigada,_

 _Tanya_

Meu temperamento ferveu brevemente, mas então eu apenas enrolei a carta e joguei aos pés da minha cama, onde ela rolou para o chão.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Eu gemi, balançando a cabeça.

Uma figura grande parou nos pés da cama, curvando-se para pegar a carta. Emmett McCarty era um gigante em forma de homem do meu pelotão, mas parecia tão inofensivo quanto um ursinho de pelúcia. Eu sabia que ele e Jasper Whitlock, ambos vieram de Washington, mas eu não sabia muito mais do que isso.

"Más notícias de casa, sargento?" Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa para mim.

"Casa", eu zombei, revirando os olhos. Eu não tinha mais nenhuma casa. O Exército era a minha casa, e, atualmente, casa era a porra do deserto, no meio de uma guerra maldita, e um beliche cercado por vários outros homens. "Não é nada", eu murmurei, acenando com desdém, porque eu odiava discutir minha vida privada... com quem quer que fosse.

Sem desistir, Emmett abriu a carta de qualquer maneira. Seu rosto ficou feroz quando ele leu cada palavra egoísta de uma mulher que eu pensava que gostava. Na verdade, foi interessante vê-lo passar do cara descontraído que adorava uma boa risada para homem irritado aos pés da minha cama. Ele tornou-se um pouco intimidante - e francamente assustador pra caralho.

"É da sua... _namorada_?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

" _Era_. Foi a minha namorada, aparentemente", eu zombei, não para ele, mas para o pedaço ilícito de papel em sua mão.

"Bem, porra, Ed... Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?"

Eu dei de ombros, franzindo o cenho para o meu cobertor fino. "Desde o colegial, mas nós nos conhecemos pela vida inteira."

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, mas ele balançou a cabeça, examinando a carta novamente. "Então vamos ver... Depois de todo esse tempo... o quê? Cinco, seis anos? Ela termina tudo assim?" Ele perguntou, mas eu não tinha necessidade de responder. "Ah, inferno não!" Ele se virou para o outro lado, na direção do quartel. "Ei, Jazz! Venha aqui!"

Jasper se aproximou, olhando entre nós. "E aí?"

"Dá uma olhada nesta merda", Emmett rosnou, empurrando o papel amassado para ele, antes de se virar para mim. "Não se preocupe com isso, Sargento. Eu cuido disso!" Ele disse com um sorriso totalmente mau aparecendo no rosto.

"Droga", Jasper murmurou, franzindo a testa para a carta. "Ela nem sequer perguntou como você está, cara."

Eu bufei entre uma risada áspera, levantando uma sobrancelha para os dois. "Não é o estilo dela."

"Você não precisa desta merda", Jasper disse em sua habitual voz arrastada, olhando para Emmett. "Troco?"

"Inferno, sim, troco" Emmett riu sombriamente. Ele virou-se para a sala cheia. "Ei, caras, escutem. Eu preciso de fotos de meninas bonitas. Vocês sabem, garotas reais, não a merda de pornografia que vocês guardam em seus baús. Esposas, namoradas, irmãs... Eu não me importo. Apenas fotos que vocês podem viver sem. Vamos!"

Eu bati a mão na testa, mas eu podia ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Jasper riu, colocando um joelho ao lado da minha cama. "Pegue uma caneta e papel. Eu vou te dizer o que dizer..."

Eu bufei uma risada, mas fiz que não com a cabeça. "Isso não é necessário. Ela está me traindo..."

Emmett voltou, deixando cair o que pareciam ser vinte fotografias no meu beliche. "Como você pode dizer que ela está te traindo?"

"Eu a conheço", eu murmurei, encolhendo os ombros. "Você tem que ler nas entrelinhas. Essa besteira sobre a abundância de ofertas? Sim, isso a entregou. Ela está aceitando mais de uma... oferta." Eu esfreguei meu queixo, franzindo a testa para a pilha de fotos. "Eu teria que ligar para... casa para ter certeza."

A palavra "casa" ficou presa na minha garganta, porque Chicago não representava outra coisa senão passado para mim. Muito menos agora.

Emmett olhou para o relógio. "Vá ligar. Nós vamos conseguir mais fotos... E então você irá ensiná-la sobre... ofertas". Ele sorriu de novo, e foi muito fácil de sorrir de volta. "Está vendo o Alberts lá?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o soldado três beliches abaixo. "Ele escreve para trinta meninas dos Estados Unidos. Ele as conheceu através de um site ou algo assim." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça."Inferno, ele mal consegue lembrar os malditos nomes delas. Ele tece que fazer um porra de planilha."

Eu bufei uma risada, levantando-me para percorrer o caminho até o telefone.

"Você, Sargento", Jasper riu, batendo no meu ombro. "Você vai proclamar a mesma merda. Você escreve para _tantas meninas_ que não tem ideia de quem esta... Tanya é", disse ele após verificar no envelope o nome dela. "Dê a ela um pouco de seu próprio remédio egoísta."

Por mais errado que fosse, era absolutamente irresistível, porra.

"E _, em seguida_ ", Emmett continuou, ainda com seu sorriso de comedor de merda, "Você irá dizer a ela para escolher a foto dela e enviar o resto de volta para você."

O riso que explodiu fez eu me sentir bem. Tanya tinha causado nada além de problemas desde que eu contei a ela a minha sobre a minha decisão de entrar para o exército. Eu tinha lhe oferecido a opção de terminarmos quando eu entrei, novamente durante o treinamento básico, e mais uma vez um pouco antes de ser enviado para o exterior. Disse que ela não tinha que me esperar, mas ela agarrou-se a mim, apenas para me dar merda sobre tudo. Ela quase nunca escrevia, nunca perguntou se eu estava bem, e ela nunca atendia quando eu ligava.

Enquanto eu me afastava, eu os ouvi conversar uns com os outros.

"Quem escreve carta do tipo "Querido John" a um homem em guerra?" Jasper murmurou.

"É "Querido Eddie", Emmett corrigiu. "E você deve ligar para Alice. Talvez ela e Rosie possam adicionar algumas coisas às nossas caixas da próxima vez. Ele precisa de papel e outras merdas."

Balançando a cabeça, eu deixei o quartel.

Meu telefonema foi rápido e para o único lugar que eu poderia pensar em ligar – o escritório do pai de Tanya. Tinha sido o escritório de meu pai, também, mas isso foi antes. A recepcionista era uma velha amiga de escola que passou a ser apenas uma das melhores amiga de Tanya, também. Katie.

"Ela disse... _o que_?" Katie gritou. "Oh, não, não, não... Edward, querido... isso é simplesmente errado. Você está bem?"

"Eh, eu estou bem. Eu estou apenas... confuso", eu suspirei. "Por que terminar agora?"

"Ela está te traindo, querido. Ela não sabe ficar sozinha" Katie gemeu. "Ela mencionou algo sobre um professor e um crédito extra, e eu tenho certeza que ela não estava falando de suas notas... Você sabe?"

Eu fiz uma careta, olhando para o meu colo, mas eu estava certo. Eu não estava com o coração partido, o que me surpreendeu. Eu me senti traído, embora. Eu estava cansado do comportamento egoísta dela, e de repente, a minha decisão de me juntar ao Exército pareceu ainda mais... certo. Se eu tivesse ido para a faculdade com ela, mudado de Chicago para Boston com ela como ela queria, estaríamos nos odiando.

"Obrigado, Kate."

"Por favor, tome cuidado aí, Edward. Basta voltar para casa inteiro, ok?" Ela me acalmou. "Quer que eu diga a Garrett que você ligou?"

Eu fiz uma careta ao ouvir o som do nome do melhor amigo do meu pai - e pai de Tanya -suspirando profundamente. "Não, só... esquece que eu liguei."

"Claro, querido. Tome cuidado."

"Eu vou tentar."

Eu desliguei o telefone, mais irritado do que eu estava antes de ligar. Levantando-me tão rapidamente que a cadeira quase caiu, eu marchei de volta para o quartel. Espalhado na minha cama havia o que parecia ser cinquenta fotos de várias mulheres. Emmett e Jasper olharam para mim com expressões de expectativa no rosto. Eles pareciam travessos, como dois meninos prestes a soltar foguetes na igreja. O pensamento me fez sorrir. Isso me fez gostar de ter alguém na minha retaguarda.

Eu balancei a cabeça uma vez, sentando no meu beliche. "Sim, vamos fazer isso... O que eu devo dizer?"

* * *

 **Bem, vocês já sabem o que fazer! Eu irei apresentar Bella a vocês antes que eles comecem a se corresponder. Confiem em mim, vocês irão amar esse romance por correspondência. :)**

 **Comentem para que Bella possa vir se apresentar!**

 **Beijo,**

 **Nai.**


	2. Conhecendo Bella

**Conhecendo Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado, 6 de fevereiro de 2010 às 14:13**

"Espere, espere, espere", eu bufei, balançando a cabeça. "Alguém realmente escreveu isso para um dos caras do plantel deles?"

Eu estava em casa com Alice e Rose, minhas duas melhores amigas. Jasper e Emmett, seus maridos e também amigos meus, estavam servindo atualmente com o Exército no Afeganistão.

Alice assentiu, parecendo enojada. "Sim, a cadela realmente culpou o Sargento Masen por tudo isso. Como se o fato de ele ter se juntado aos militares, a tivesse obrigado ficar com ele e sozinha, solitária – e isso a fez traí-lo, de acordo com Jasper."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, incrédula. "Como ele sabe que ela o traiu? Ela disse isso?"

Rose bufou. "Como se uma puta covarde como ela iria admitir isso. Claro que não. Emmett disse que o Sargento ligou para uma amiga em comum deles, que mencionou algo sobre um professor e _um crédito extra_..." Ela ressaltou as palavras 'crédito extra', revirando os olhos .

"Nossa, isso é horrível", eu murmurei, principalmente para mim mesma.

Soldados tinham uma vida difícil o suficiente. Milhares ficavam a milhares de milhas de distância de seus amigos e familiares, em muitos casos, cercados pelo deserto ou selva e no meio de uma zona de guerra. Ser tratado assim... Alice estava certa; não havia nenhuma palavra melhor do que puta. Ser tratado dessa maneira por essa cadela era terrível.

"Fica melhor, no entanto." Rose riu quando Alice bufou de acordo. "Emmett e Jasper o convenceram a enviar para ela um monte de fotos de mulheres bonitas."

"Jazz disse que eles pediram aos companheiros e conseguiram juntar _cinquenta_ fotos!" Alice interveio, rindo.

"E ele as enviou para ela junto com a foto que a puta tinha pedido, dizendo-lhe que ele escrevia para tantas mulheres diferentes, que não se lembrava qual era a dela, de modo que ela deveria encontrar a foto dela e devolver o resto para ele." Rose concluiu presunçosamente. "Isso tudo foi obra de Emmett e Jasper. Em disse que pensou no negócio das fotos e Jasper surgiu com a ideia sobre o que escrever."

"Deus, isso é mal. Golpe de mestre, mas mal", eu admiti.

"Não é justo?" Alice sorriu. "Eu quase senti pena da garota."

Balançando a cabeça, eu me abstive de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu sabia das histórias que Charlie, meu pai, tinha me contado, bem como coisas que eu tinha ouvido de Emmett e Jasper, o quão difícil o dia-a-dia de um soldado poderia ser, sem contar a guerra em si. Na minha opinião, a cadela estava recebendo tudo o que merecia... e ela teve sorte de não ter sido pior.

"Eu me sinto tão mal pelo cara", eu disse depois de um minuto. "Eu me pergunto..." eu mordi meu lábio inferior pensando.

"Você se pergunta...?" Alice perguntou depois de eu ter ficado quieta por tempo de mais para o gosto dela.

"Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre ele?"

"Ele gosta de ler", Rose respondeu em primeiro lugar. "Emmett disse que ele sempre pede livros emprestados de todos."

Alice olhou para Rose e balançou a cabeça antes de voltar para mim. "Eu sei que ele gosta de música. Eu enviei fones de ouvido para o seu iPod, uma vez quando o cabo do dele quebrou. Jasper os notou no lixo e sabia de quem eram, então ele me pediu para conseguir um novo par para ele."

"Por quê?" Rose levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

Dando de ombros, eu disse: "Eu estava pensando em enviar um pacote de cuidados para ele. Eu sei que Charlie adorava isso, e eu sei que os rapazes sempre apreciam os de vocês. Eu me sinto tão mal por ele e quero que ele saiba que ele não está sozinho... que alguém está pensando nele e é grato por seu serviço - ao contrário de algumas pessoas".

Minhas meninas sorriram e acenaram.

"Essa é uma ótima ideia, Bells", disse Alice. "Eu te mando um e-mail com o endereço quando eu chegar em casa."

"Ooh, você vai enviar cookies?" Rose sorriu. "Se assim for, é melhor enviar o suficiente para os meninos. Faz tempo que eles não os recebem."

"Sim, eu vou enviar cookies", eu ri. "Mas eu não posso prometer que vou conseguir mandar tantos assim. Que tal eu fazer o suficiente para vocês incluírem na próxima vez que enviarem coisas para eles?"

Ambas concordaram, e com isso, nós nos sentamos em para assistir ao filme tínhamos escolhido.

~ OOo ~

Domingo, eu acordei e decidi que ia fazer cookies e ir às compras para que eu pudesse enviar o pacote de cuidados para o Sargento Masen na segunda-feira de manhã.

Eu sabia que não poderia enviar cookies de chocolate, porque eles simplesmente derretem. Após uma verificação rápida, eu percebi que tinha todos os ingredientes para os meus cookies de açúcar e canela, que não eram apenas deliciosos, mas suportariam bem a viagem também.

Pouco mais de uma hora mais tarde, a cozinha estava limpa e eu estava puxando a assadeira de cookies quentes do forno. Eu sabia que deveria esperar até que estivessem frios - na verdade, eu sabia que não devia roubar nenhum - mas eles cheiravam tão bem e pareciam tão gostosos que eu não consegui evitar, e imediatamente peguei dois, quase fazendo malabarismo com eles nas mãos, porque estavam muito quentes. Eles estavam de derreter na boca de deliciosos.

Eu os deixei esfriando enquanto me vestia para ir às compras.

~ OOo ~

O Walmart sempre foi um hospício, e domingo à tarde não era exceção. Caminhar em torno de todas aquelas pessoas foi meio que doloroso, mas eu estava me divertindo lançando coisas no carrinho que eu achava que o Sargento Masen poderia precisar. Eu tinha feito algumas pesquisas on-line, e usando isso e o meu conhecimento a partir da caixa de pacotes de cuidado para os soldados em geral, eu tinha uma ideia do que eu queria incluir. Desodorante, creme dental, protetor solar, anti-séptico bucal, lenços umedecidos... bem como outros produtos normais de higiene.

Eu fiz uma parada no departamento de eletrônica e peguei alguns filmes. Eu pensei em dar uma olhada nos livros, mas decidi passar na livraria depois do Walmart. Eles teriam uma seleção muito maior, o que me daria muito mais opções.

Tudo isso, mais os biscoitos fariam um pacote de cuidados digno, eu pensei, especialmente vindo de uma estranha. Eu pretendia escrever uma carta e incluí-la na caixa, dizendo-lhe que se ele quisesse algo específico, para me avisar. Eu esperava que ele soubesse, mesmo que ele não me conhecesse, que eu o apoiava e aos seus caras e estava torcendo por eles enquanto eles estivessem lá.

Se isso o fizesse sorrir e lhe desse um pouco de esperança, muito melhor.

* * *

 _ **Bem, agora vocês já foram apresentados a Edward e Bella. No próximo a história começa pra valer.**_

 _ **Será hoje? Vocês decidem. :)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Bella**

 **Antes de começar a ler...**

 **A história começa com Edward no Afeganistão.** **A diferença de horário é de mais ou menos 12 horas e meia... mas para nos impedir de ficar loucas enquanto escrevíamos e tornar mais fácil de manter o controle para vocês, nós optamos por deixar 12 horas.** **Então, perdoe-nos a meia hora que ignoramos.**

 **Tomamos algumas liberdades por causa da história em uma quantidade razoável de tópicos.** **Nenhuma de nós é esposa de militar, então muitas coisas referentes aos militares estão provavelmente um pouco diferentes e algumas totalmente erradas.** **Então, novamente, nos perdoem por essas liberdades e simplesmente lembrem-se que trata-se de uma fanfic.**

 **(Infelizmente) Nós não possuímos Edward, Bella, ou qualquer outro personagem, mas nós possuímos o enredo, a história, e algumas pessoas aleatórias que possam aparecer.**

 **Sarge's Girls.**

 **~ OOo ~**

03 de março de 2010

Olá, Sargento Masen!

Você não me conhece. Meu nome é Bella Swan. Eu sou amiga de Alice Whitlock, que é casada com Jasper, um dos homens do seu plantel.

Eu espero que você não se importe, mas ele contou a Alice, que me contou sobre a sua ex. Eu não posso acreditar que ela teve a ousadia de romper com você, enquanto você está no Afeganistão, lutando pela nossa liberdade e a deles... **e** que lhe pediu que enviasse a foto dela de volta! Quem **faz** isso?

Não me interprete mal... Você lhe deu o troco muito bem. Juntando 50 fotos de esposas, namoradas e irmãs de seus companheiros soldados e, em seguida mandar para a sua ex com uma nota dizendo que sentia muito, mas que não se lembrava qual era ela e para pegar a dela e enviar o resto de volta? Jogada de Mestre. Confie em mim, senhor. (Me torna uma pessoa ruim o fato de eu ter achado isso muito engraçado e espirituoso? :D)

De qualquer forma, por mais que eu tenha achado engraçado, eu também fiquei chocada que alguém tenha tido coragem de fazer o que ela fez - especialmente a forma que ela agiu. Eu estou enviando este pacote de cuidados para me certificar de que você saiba que nem toda pessoa que lhe escreve é como a sua ex. Este é o primeiro pacote que eu envio diretamente para um soldado, então, trata-se de um pouco de cada dos meus favoritos.

Estou lhe enviando o mais recente livro de mistério de J.D. Robb. Eu também estou incluindo o primeiro livro dessa série, Nudez Mortal, no caso de você não ter lido. Se você ainda não o leu e gostar, por favor, me avise. Eu posso lhe enviar os outros!

Percy Jackson e O Ladrão de Raios é um filme para crianças, mas eu adorei, então eu espero que você goste também. Eu também incluí Sherlock Holmes, que é provavelmente mais para o gosto dos "caras".

Alice mencionou que você gosta de música, então eu incluí um pen drive com todas as minhas favoritas – tem de tudo... de Adele, Radiohead a Lady Antebellum.

O resto é apenas coisas em geral. Achei que você poderia fazer bom uso. Se você gostaria de receber algo específico, por favor, me avise!

Você tem o meu maior respeito e apoio.

Atenciosamente, Bella

* * *

 _ **Antes que vocês iniciem um ataque, os capítulos começam curtos, porque eles são estranhos e a única comunicação é feita por carta/e-mail. Eles ficam maiores mais adiante. Enquanto isso, apreciem Bella e Edward se conhecendo... no próximo veremos como o Sargento reagiu ao pacote que Bella enviou. :)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Edward**

 **N/T: Obrigada pelo carinho! São os comentários de vocês que me motivam a traduzir!**

 **Vamos ver o que o Sargento tem a dizer sobre o pacote de cuidados que Bella o enviou. Observe a data, porque leva quase duas semanas para o pacote chegar até ele.**

 **~ OOo ~**

18 de março de 2010

Cara Senhorita Swan,

Em primeiro lugar, devo começar com um enorme obrigado. Jasper fala mais que bem de você, e o fato de você usar seu tempo livre para montar um presente tão pensativo, significa mais do que eu posso dizer.

Dito isto... Se você ouviu falar sobre a minha ex, então eu devo pedir desculpas. Eu não sou normalmente tão vingativo. No entanto, eu tinha dado a ela a opção de ter liberdade antes de eu ser enviado para o exterior, mas ela recusou, afirmando que estava perfeitamente bem com a separação. Sua primeira carta foi boa, a segunda carta levou mais de um mês, e na terceira ela pediu sua foto de volta. Talvez eu ter enviado 55 fotos de mulheres diferentes, juntamente com a dela e pedir-lhe para devolver o resto tenha sido um pouco excessivo e imaturo. Em retrospecto, é claro.

Eu já posso dizer que você é diferente de Tanya, embora a minha ex tenha uma categoria própria. Tudo o que está faltando são as meias listradas e uma casa em cima dela, e ela seria perfeita para Oz - o romance de fantasia, não a prisão na TV.

Falando de romances, obrigado. Todos os materiais de leitura são bem-vindos, se você estava falando sério sobre enviar mais, eu gosto especialmente dos clássicos, como Sherlock Holmes.

Na verdade, tudo o que você enviou foi colocado em uso imediatamente. Ninguém pensa que produtos de higiene comuns são necessários, mas são, e eu fui capaz de compartilhar com um membro do meu plantel que não tem muito, para começar. No entanto, eu não compartilhei um único cookie. Nem uma única migalha escapou.

A música foi a melhor parte, e também a pior. Foi bom ouvir novas músicas, canções que eu não ouvia há algum tempo, e parece que temos o mesmo gosto musical. O fato também me fez sentir falta de compor minha própria música. Um piano não é exatamente fácil de encontrar no deserto.

Se você estava falando sério sobre pedidos... Eu explodiria um edifício por balas de hortelã! Mas se eu nunca ouvir falar de você novamente, Senhorita Swan, eu entendo completamente... e mais uma vez, obrigado.

Atenciosamente,  
Sargento Edward Anthony Masen

Ps.: Talvez nos correspondermos por e-mail seja melhor ou mais fácil? É certamente mais rápido. Eu uso o freemail com uma combinação das minhas iniciais e sobrenome: EAMasen.

* * *

 _ **Promessa é dívida. Passamos de 15 reviews e aqui está o capítulo. :)**_

 _ **Quem está louca para mandar balas de hortelã para o Sargento Masen? Alguém comentou que Emmett iria ficar muito irritado se não ganhasse cookies... mais adiante iremos rir um bocado por conta dos infames biscoitos de Bella...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: Sexta-feira, 02 de abril de 2010 às 13h15min  
Data de recebimento: Sábado, 03 de abril 2010 às 01h15min  
Assunto: Cumprimentos de Seattle!

Olá, Sargento Masen!

Espero que este e-mail o encontre bem - e decididamente com melhor tempo do que a chuva triste que eu atualmente estou observando através da minha janela.

Eu fiquei muito feliz de receber a sua carta ontem. Fiquei contente por saber que você gostou dos itens que eu enviei e que eles foram colocados em bom uso. (Eu não te culpo por não compartilhar os cookies, por sinal! Embora, deva admitir ter roubado alguns quando os tirei do forno. Eles estavam chamando o meu nome, então eu não pude resistir!)

Ahh, você é fã do detetive fictício Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? Devo dizer, que isso aquece o meu coração amoroso-literário. Eu, pessoalmente, sempre tive um carinho pelo seu querido amigo, o Dr. Watson. O que mais você gosta de ler? Eu tenho algumas outras ideias para coisas que você pode gostar, mas se houver qualquer outra coisa específica, por favor, especifique.

Você toca piano há muito tempo? Renée, minha mãe, tentou me fazer ter aulas quando eu era criança, mas posso dizer honestamente que eu era horrível. Gosto de música, mas por alguma razão, eu não conseguia fazer meus dedos funcionar direito nas teclas. Já compor suas próprias músicas... Eu nunca conheci ninguém que faz isso, e eu estou incrivelmente ciumenta. Às vezes, eu crio uma melodia na minha cabeça quando estou fazendo tarefas domésticas ou cozinhando, mas ser capaz de colocá-la no papel? Isso seria fantástico.

Sua carta me fez rir, imaginando a sua ex como a bruxa do filme. E pensar no filme me fez lembrar de Charlie, meu pai. Quando eu era pequena, nós assistíamos O Mágico de Oz, pelo menos uma vez cada vez que eu ia visitá-lo. Então, obrigada pelo sorriso que você colocou no meu rosto por mais de uma razão!

Opa, o meu tempo livre está quase no fim, então é melhor eu me arrumar para o resto do meu dia. Espero ouvir uma resposta sua logo!

Bella

PS.: Foi muito divertido ver que nós dois usamos nossas iniciais e sobrenome em nosso e-mail... e você está certo... Assim é muito mais rápido!

Além disso, por favor... não me chame mais de Senhorita Swan. É assim que os meus alunos me chamam! Meus amigos me chamam de Bella. :)

* * *

 _ **Alguém me disse em um comentário que eu sou sua tradutora favorita... muito obrigada! Eu fico muito feliz de ouvir isso, quando há tantas tradutoras incríveis por aí...**_

 _ **Vocês estão gostando, não é mesmo? Isso também me faz muito feliz. Obrigada pelo carinho! Isso só me motiva a traduzir mais rápido!**_

 _ **Vão aproveitar o feriado para ler? Eu estou em casa, então... pode rolar mais capítulos! Façam a sua parte rsrs.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	6. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Edward

 **N/T: E os e-mails começaram... E-mail foi a forma preferida de Edward de comunicação, e nem mesmo sua agora ex-namorada escrevia para ele dessa forma, mas Bella irá.:)**

 **Vamos ver como o Sargento está?**

 **~ OOo ~**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: Domingo, 04 de abril de 2010 às 02h13min  
Data de recebimento: Sábado, 03 de abril de 2010 às 14h13min  
Assunto: O tempo?

Cara Bella (mais conhecida como a Ladra de Cookies),

Quantos dos meus biscoitos preciosos não fizeram a viagem? Hmm? E o que você coloca neles? Porque eu estou desejando mais!

Se nós vamos discutir o tempo, então eu aceito a sua chuva sombria a qualquer dia. O deserto é seco, quente, arenoso, quente, seco, e... eu mencionei quente? Isso, durante o dia. À noite, ele se torna frio. Faz-me até desejar os invernos de Chicago. Pelo menos a neve fez as coisas parecerem melhor.

Oh, minha cara Watson, eu aprecio o detetive ficcional, como você colocou. No entanto, estou mais propenso às aventuras de Alexandre Dumas... Monte Cristo, Mosqueteiros, homens com máscaras de ferro. Essas histórias foram escritas sobre um momento em que o cavalheirismo não estava morto, a comunicação era a palavra escrita, e um aperto de mão era um contrato de honra e legal. Além disso, as lutas de espadas era muito legal!

Leitura contribui para uma agradável distração quando você fica fora em patrulhas por dias seguidos. Afasta a nossa mente do que está realmente acontecendo em torno de nós. Na verdade, qualquer coisa para tirar a mente do nosso ambiente seria incrível - palavras cruzadas, ou qualquer outro livro de passa-tempo, aliás.

Eu toco piano desde que me entendo por gente. Minha mãe tocava e começou a me ensinar logo que eu consegui formar um acorde, parece. Ela me chamava de seu pequeno Beethoven, pelo menos até que eu era velho o suficiente para pedir-lhe para parar. Eu sempre compus minha própria música. Na verdade, minha mãe me incentivou muito até que ela ficou doente. Na maioria das vezes, eu nem sequer precisa do piano para compor. Ei, será que você seria capaz de encontrar algumas folhas de composição? Apenas linhas vazias para que eu possa preencher com as minhas próprias anotações?

Fico contente que a minha ex tenha feito você rir. A mim, não tanto. Suponho que começamos bem, mas suas verdadeiras feições de bruxa começaram a aparecer logo que eu terminei o treinamento básico. Foi quando a ameaça de vir para cá pairou sobre nós que ela começou a ficar com raiva. O que é isso? Autopreservação? Eu realmente acho que a possibilidade de eu não voltar para casa foi demais para ela. Apenas a título de informação, ela não devolveu as 55 fotos restantes. Os caras estão meio que putos comigo por não ter conseguido as fotos de suas garotas de volta.

Então... alunos, Senhorita Swan. O que você ensina? Estou realmente apenas tentando manter meus argumentos contra alguma professora de literatura, e você está prestes a me fazer me sentir estúpido?

É hora de dormir um pouco. Meu esquadrão tem outra patrulha amanhã bem cedo. Por acaso não aconteceria de você ter uma fronha sobrando? A minha está um pouco esfarrapada.

Edward

(Por favor, deixe de lado o Sargento. Eu ouço isso o suficiente por aqui. Meus amigos me chamam de Edward - Ou, às vezes, Ed, mas nunca Eddie).

P.S.: Eu odeio pedir, mas eu realmente adoraria ter um pouco de café de verdade. Talvez uma torra francesa, e muito forte. As coisas que eles tentam passar por café por aqui pode ser o mesmo material que o pessoal da manutenção usa para limpar as peças do motor dos Humvees*. E isso antes de servi-lo todas as manhãs.

*Utilitários utilizados pelo exército.

* * *

 _ **Que pena eu estou de Edward e sua fronha esfarrapada! E café?! Eu não sobreviveria uma semana sem o meu amado café! Edward, aguarde... estou saindo e vou pessoalmente aí fazer um café de verdade para você! Quem vai comigo?**_

 _ **Até!**_

 ** _Nai._**


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Bella**

 **N/T: Uma pergunta me foi feita pela litvandom e eu vou responder aqui, pois mais alguém pode ter pensado a mesma coisa. Ela me questionou sobre a 'torra francesa' e me perguntou se não seria 'torrada francesa - rabanadas'. Não. Eu estava mesmo falando do tipo do café que Edward pediu para Bella. Eu errei, deveria ter escolhido a palavra 'torrefação', mas aqui está a explicação: A torrefação expresso ou francesa é a mais escura de todas as torrefações. Seus grãos quase pretos têm uma superfície oleosa reluzente. Todas as qualidades ácidas e variedades de sabores do café inexistentes, mas o gosto pungente é o favorito dos apreciadores do café expresso. Fonte: Terrara.**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: Segunda-feira, 05 de abril de 2010 às 7h15min  
Data de recebimento: Segunda-feira, 05 de abril de 2010 às 19h15min  
Assunto: Relaxamento com o meu Dolce Latte de canela antes da escola

Edward,

Eu tenho que admitir que, embora eu viva em Seattle, eu não consigo tolerar café preto. Amo o cheiro, mas o sabor? Não muito. Mas eu sou totalmente viciada na Starbucks e seus lattes aromatizados, expressos e mochas... e se eu estiver realmente me sentindo decadente, eu peço um Mocha Chocolate Branco e Hortelã Pimenta com creme chantilly venti, embora a esse seja o meu tratamento especial. Eu pesaria 270 Kg se bebesse isso todo dia!

Apenas dois cookies não fizeram a viagem até aí, eu juro! (Ok, talvez tenha sido três...) E eu prometo, não há nada ilegal neles. O meu segredo... se você prometer não contar a ninguém... é uma colher de chá de suco de limão, extrato de baunilha _e_ fava de baunilha, e farinha de aveia fina. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado deles! Eu espero que você não seja alérgico a amendoim, porque eu fiz o meu sabor favorito de cookies para o novo pacote de cuidados... manteiga de amendoim! Apenas no caso, eu os coloquei em um recipiente separado da nova remessa dos de açúcar e canela.

Não, eu não sou uma professora de literatura. Originalmente, isso é o que eu pensei que ia fazer, mas eu percebi que queria ensinar as crianças mais jovens, quando eles ainda são impressionáveis e abertas à aprendizagem. A terceira série é uma idade tão incrível. Eles ainda são pequenos o suficiente para ser esponjas, mas ao mesmo tempo, têm idade suficiente para realmente começar a ter algumas boas discussões com você. Admito que a minha parte favorita do dia é o Inglês. Nós lemos juntos James e o Pêssego Gigante. É uma das minhas aulas favoritas, e minha classe parece ter gostado.

Fica assim frio no Afeganistão durante a noite? Eu acho que eu realmente não pensei nisso. Achei que era apenas quente o tempo todo. (Ok, então a geografia não é o meu forte...) Eu incluí alguns aquecedores de mão e meias na caixa. Estou enviando hoje, por isso espero que, você fique um pouco mais aquecido durante a noite uma vez que você receber! Brrr!

Você mencionou sua mãe em seu último e-mail... Onde seus pais vivem? Chicago? Você tem algum irmão?

Eu sou filha única, o que foi bem chato quando eu era pequena. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha dois anos, e minha mãe me levou com ela e se mudou para Phoenix. Meu pai ficou em Forks, que fica a poucas horas de Seattle. Ele é policial agora - o chefe de polícia lá em Forks. Ele esteve no Exército anos atrás, no entanto, logo depois que fez dezoito anos, e é por isso que eu lhe enviei o primeiro pacote de cuidados. Eu me lembro dele me dizendo quão solitário poderia ser no exterior.

Oh, droga, eu tenho que ir. Alice acaba de me mandar uma mensagem, perguntando onde eu estou. Temos uma reunião pedagógica que começa em cinco minutos.

Fique seguro, Edward.

Bella.

* * *

 _ **Todo mundo com pena de Edward e das coisas básicas que fazem falta lá. Eu também fiquei assim quando li. As autoras fizeram uma campanha 'adote um soldado' quando estavam postando. Achei a iniciativa delas muito legal.**_

 _ **Acho que esse será o último de hoje. O que vocês acham? (sorriso maligno)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 07 de abril de 2010 às 04h47min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 06 de abril de 2010 às 16h47min  
Assunto: Manteiga de amendoim? Esse pacote não pode vir rápido o suficiente...

Bella,

Eu prometo responder verdadeiramente todas as suas perguntas do seu último e-mail, mas estou prestes a sair para Kandahar. Os meus homens e eu seremos enviados para lá dentro de uma hora, e eu não sei quanto tempo vamos ficar fora.

Assim que eu for capaz, eu responderei o seu e-mail.

Edward

PS.: Eu estou sempre tão seguro quanto posso, mas obrigado pela preocupação, realmente.

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 16 de abril de 2010 às 22h24min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 16 de abril de 2010 às 10h24min  
Assunto: estou de volta :)

Bella,

Migalhas de cookies são ruins para um teclado de laptop? Oh, bem... ele irá ficar assim até que toda esta remessa de manteiga de amendoim termine. Na verdade, eles e os de canela com açúcar totalmente compensaram a provocação que fez ao falar de café de verdade. Eu sou um homem desesperado - Eu teria tomado preto, com hortelã, ou apenas qualquer outra coisa que você pudesse pensar.

Falando de café... OBRIGADO! Agradeço-lhe, minha caneca de café agradece, e os meus homens definitivamente agradecem. Na verdade, obrigado por tudo que você enviou na caixa. Eu não tinha percebido o quão necessitado de meias eu estava até que eu calcei um par novo. No entanto, eu poderia beijá-la pelas folhas de composição. Já faz muito tempo que eu fui capaz de me sentar e anotar ideias.

Lamento ter levado tanto tempo para escrever para você, mas tivemos alguns atrasos. Nós acabamos de voltar de Kandahar, chagamos na noite passada, onde estávamos patrulhando as ruas. Alguém explodiu três ônibus na cidade, e nós fomos mandados para lá para manter as coisas sob controle até que eles limpassem tudo. Eu perdi um homem lá... Mendez. Carlos era um homem bom, tinha um bebê a caminho. Ele foi atingido por estilhaços quando uma bomba explodiu muito perto de tanque de gasolina de um carro. Ele tinha apenas 19 anos de idade.

Eu sou filho único, também. Eu nasci e cresci em Chicago. Tecnicamente, eu sou júnior, embora eu raramente use a expressão. Meu pai era um advogado, e minha mãe era dona casa, mas como eu disse, ela tocava piano, e dava aulas para as crianças do bairro apenas para não ficar entediada.

Minha mãe foi diagnosticada com uma doença renal quando eu estava no segundo ano do ensino médio. Até o momento em que cheguei na metade do meu último ano, eles tinham removido um rim e a colocado na lista de espera por um novo. Eu me inscrevi para faculdades e universidades locais, porque eu queria ficar perto dela, e eu fui aceito na Northern Illinois University. Ela morreu antes de eu terminar o ensino médio.

Papai só... ficou perdido. Ele começou a beber muito, então eu estava constantemente cuidando dele. Uma noite, apenas cerca de um mês antes de eu dar entrada na NIU, ele tirou a própria vida. Eu aguardei em Chicago apenas o tempo suficiente para liquidar todos os assuntos relacionados à sua morte, vendi a casa e me juntei ao Exército. Eu sou um soldado desde então.

Eu imagino que os seus alunos tenham muita sorte, porque se você colocar metade do cuidado em suas aulas que você coloca nesses cookies, todos eles vão crescer para ser presidentes, cientistas da NASA, e astrofísicos. Eu preciso terminar a caixa ou esconder o resto antes de apagar as luzes. Ninguém coloca a mão em uma migalha, eu te digo!

Edward.

PS.: Eu queria agradecer pela fronha, também. O cheiro é incrível - ao contrário do cara na cama ao meu lado, que cheira estranhamente a queijo velho e curry. ;)

* * *

 ** _Aí está! Edward não tem mais família... :( Mas ele adorou ganhar meias novas!_**

 ** _Esse é o último de hoje. Eu mimei bastante vocês... mas antes de ir eu gostaria de mandar um beijão para as minhas leitoras de Portugal. Obrigada pelo carinho amores!_**

 ** _Beijos para as brasileiras também! (ninguém com ciúmes!) Hahaha_**

 ** _Nai_**


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Bella**

 **N/T: Uma nota importante: Na vida real, os soldados não estão autorizados a dizer aos seus entes queridos onde estão indo e nem quando. Na vida real, se Edward tivesse dito a Bella que estava indo para Kandahar? Ele estaria em grandes apuros. Mas... isso é ficção. ) Não teria ficado bom para a história se ele tivesse dito: "Estou saindo e respondo quando puder", ou até mesmo apenas desaparecido. Pode parecer estranho para quem tem um melhor conhecimento das regras militares, mas as autoras avisaram que estavam tomando certas liberdades...**

 **~ OOo ~**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 16 de abril de 2010 às 16h30min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 17 de abril de 2010 às 04h30min  
Assunto: Eu sinto muito...

Edward,

Fiquei tão triste ao ler sobre Carlos. A perda de uma vida é sempre uma coisa difícil, mas saber que ele tem um bebê que vai crescer, sem nunca conhecê-lo? Isso é devastador. Por favor, saiba que todos em seu plantel e a esposa e família de Carlos estão em meus pensamentos e orações. Ele morreu como um herói, e enquanto isso provavelmente não traz nenhum consolo agora aos seus entes queridos, com o tempo, espero que lhes traga conforto.

Perder ambos os seus pais em tão pouco tempo em uma idade tão jovem deve ter sido difícil. Os meus pais ainda estão vivos, então eu considero-me sortuda. Mesmo que eu não esteja próxima da minha mãe mais, eu sei que sentiria falta dela se ela se fosse. Considere-me sua família pseudo-substituta, então. Ninguém deve ficar sozinho neste mundo -especialmente não aí.

Agora, vamos aos tópicos mais agradáveis!

Estou feliz que você está de volta com segurança de Kandahar. Eu estava preocupada. Eu meio que me apeguei aos seus e-mails - ou pelo menos ao seu louvor pelos meus cookies! É ótimo que você tenha gostado dos manteiga de amendoim tanto quanto eu gosto! Por favor, deixe-me saber se há outro tipo que você gostaria, ou se eu deveria apenas continuar surpreendendo-o. Eu tenho alguns outros nas mangas que você pode gostar, ou eu posso ficar com o que nós sabemos que você gosta.

Eu pedi a um colega professor para recomendar o café desde que eu não bebo a coisa de verdade. Estou feliz por ter feito a escolha certa!

Se eu soubesse que você iria ter essa reação às folhas de composição, eu as teria enviado mais cedo! *Ponderando como seria se eu tivesse mandado um piano*;) Falando sério, eu espero que você possa utilizá-las bem. Eu sei que uma saída criativa pode ajudar a superar um mundo de emoções negativas. Claro, eu espero uma música para mim agora: Isabella Overture em Lá Menor soa bem, não é? LOL

Falando dos meus alunos... Há um menino chamado Christopher. Ele é tímido, quieto, e parece ter medo da própria sombra, às vezes. Ele é tão magro que me preocupa. Hoje cedo, eu vi uma contusão no braço dele, quando a manga da blusa subiu quando ele colocou em sua mochila para sair da escola. Vou ficar de olho nele, me certificar que ele tenha o suficiente para comer na hora do almoço, esse tipo de eu vir qualquer outra coisa que eleve as minhas suspeitas, vou falar com o diretor e chamar os Serviços Sociais. Eu odeio pensar que ele esteja vivendo com o abusos, mas eu estou preocupada que seja o que está acontecendo.

Depois, há uma menina na minha classe - seu nome é Jessica - que tem uma queda por um garoto chamado Eric. Ela está sempre fazendo a coisa mais fofa com as mãos, girando de cabeça para baixo e segurando a mão contra seu olho como a lente de uma câmera, e usa a outra mão para fazer parecer que ela está tirando uma foto. Ele finge para seus amigos que ela o incomoda, mas eu o vi de olho nela várias vezes. As crianças nos dias de hoje começam tão cedo! Eu juro, eu não comecei a perseguir - cof, prestar atenção – nos meninos assim até o ensino médio!

Oh cara... Eu estou com a TV ligada no fundo, e um comercial do Red Mill Burgers acabou de passar. É um restaurante local, então eu duvido que você já tenha ouvido falar dele, mas eles têm os melhores hambúrgueres do planeta. Na verdade, é lá que Alice, Rose e eu vamos jantar hoje. Eu tento comer comida saudável na maioria das vezes - caso contrário, eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de desfrutar de tudo o que eu asso! - Mas quando eu vou ao Red Mill, todas as apostas estão fora! Eles têm um hambúrguer chamado Bleu Cheese N 'Bacon, que é o que eu costumo pedir, embora se estiver realmente com fome, pode ser o duplo Bacon Deluxe com Queijo, é de morrer, com as batatas fritas e anéis de cebola (as meninas e eu costumamos pedir um pouco de cada para dividir) e o shake Truffle Mint, Creamsicle, ou Butterscotch. Mmm! Se um dia você vier para as bandas de cá, eu irei te levar para almoçar lá. Nenhum hambúrguer será capaz de contentá-lo depois, eu juro!

Bem, agora que eu te deixei louco de ciúmes da minha próxima refeição... é hora de me despedir. Eu preciso me arrumar para encontrar com as meninas. Nós vamos fazer compras antes (e depois, se Alice e Rose tiverem algo a dizer sobre isso. *Suspiro*) do jantar.

Até a próxima vez,  
Bella

P.S.: Eu vi Recrutas da Pesada na noite passada na TV a cabo, quando estava folheando canais - Eu amo esse filme! - E eu fiquei imaginando-o como o personagem de Bill Murray, dando aquele discurso. Você seria meu Big Toe, Edward? (E se você não entendeu essa referência... bem, eu teria que dizer que a nossa amizade acabou.) *piscadela*.

* * *

 _ **Bella foi má falando todas aquelas maravilhas sobre hambúrguer para Edward. Vocês não acham? Kkk**_

 _ **Vamos voltar aos beijos. Ontem eu recebi um puxão de orelha porque mandei beijo para as portuguesas e as brasileiras... acontece que eu tenho uma leitora no Paraguai! Beijo, DiCCullen! Mais alguém? Hahaha**_

 _ **May, bom te ver por aqui! :)**_

 ** _Nos vemos... quando?_**

 ** _Nai._**


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: domingo, 18 de abril de 2010 às 06h22min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 17 de abril de 2010 às 18h22min  
Assunto: Eu gosto de surpresas... continue!

Bella,

Cruel, Isabella. Você é apenas cruel. Como você se atreve a brincar com um cara com um hambúrguer que parece tão bom? Eu posso ter que aceitar esse convite para o almoço um dia. Bacon, queijo, carne vermelha? Você come como um homem, Senhorita Swan. Não há saladas femininas para você - apenas hambúrgueres, batatas fritas e cookies. Eu gosto disso, e conte comigo!

Big Toe? RINDO MUITO! Suponho que todos os Sargentos sejam algo parecido para seu plantel, mas se você perguntar aos meus homens, eu sou provavelmente mais parecido com o personagem de Tom Hanks em O Resgate do Soldado Ryan do que Bill Murray de Recrutas da Pesada. Eu tendo a guardar para mim, e eles tendem a ficar curiosos sobre a minha vida. Inferno, a maioria deles não sabe sobre os meus pais ou até mesmo de onde eu sou, então não diga nada. Eu acho que eles têm uma aposta para saber se eu realmente nasci de pais humanos ou foi apenas emitido a eles através do Exército. *Risada*. Eu realmente não sinto necessidade de falar muito sobre mim, apesar de eu achar que você surge nas conversas entre Emmett, Jasper e eu mais e mais.

Só para avisá-la... Eu tenho certeza que eles solicitaram que suas esposas mandem uma foto sua para mim. *Rolando olhos*. Se você realmente conhece os dois, então está bem ciente de quão... exuberantes eles podem ser às vezes. Eles acham hilário que minha ex tenha ficado puta o suficiente para me escrever. Então, para ser justo, no caso de você ser atacada com uma câmera - e eu peço desculpas antecipadamente - estou anexando uma foto minha. Acho que vai ser bom ter um rosto para ligar ao nome... e a confeiteira por trás daqueles biscoitos fodidamente um dia, quando os nossos horários permitirem, puderíamos nos falar via Skype? Ou mesmo apenas conversar em tempo real?

A minha mãe tinha uma estudante de piano como o seu Christopher. Marten tinha seis ou sete anos de idade. Um dia, ela estava ajudando-o com a sua postura no banco. Ela apenas colocou a mão em suas costas, mas ele fez uma careta e gemeu como se ela tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Ele ficou assustado, mas deixou-a olhar. Eu devia estar na sexta ou sétima série e estava em casa no momento, mas eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Hematomas por todo aquele garoto! Foi a primeira vez que eu vi a minha mãe realmente chorar - silenciosamente só... chorar... e eu não quero dizer como quando vocês meninas assistem ao Lifetime ou qualquer coisa assim. Ela não teve escolha a não ser chamar a polícia. Aquela foi a última lição dele, porque ele foi removido de seus pais naquele mesmo dia e levado para a casa de seus avós em outro estado. Eu sempre quis saber o que aconteceu com ele, porque foi a primeira vez que eu me lembro de ter odiado um adulto tanto que eu queria sair dando socos. Eu não entendia, porque os meus pais nunca, nem uma vez colocaram a mão em mim.

Agora Jessica, por outro lado... Ela parecem com cada menina que eu conheci na terceira série. Elas não fingiam tirar fotos, mas esperavam até que eu não estivesse olhando e depois corriam para me beijar. Eu fingia odiar, mas realmente... elas meio que cheirava bem. Só ficou pior quando cheguei no ensino médio. Estou feliz de saber que Chicago não era o único lugar que tinha perseguidoras risonhas de dezesseis anos de idade. *Erguendo uma sobrancelha para você, Bella*. LOL

Eu escrevi uma carta para a esposa de Carlos ontem. É uma espécie de tradição na minha lista de convocados para o CO (Comandante) se desculpar pessoalmente com as famílias deixadas para trás não sabia o que dizer a ela, diferente de "Sinto muito" mais e mais e um "obrigado" no final, porque se Carlos não estivesse onde estava, teria sido eu que os estilhaços teriam matado. E eu não tenho certeza do que pensar disso. Carlos e sua esposa tinham tudo a seu favor, mas ninguém dará a mínima se eu sair daqui. Então... por que eu? Embora, para ser honesto, é estranho ter alguém - você - preocupada comigo. Estranho, mas bom. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu tive alguém para tranquilizar, para conversar após uma missão.

Jasper fala das viagens de compras de sua esposa como se fossem tão perigosas quanto algumas das merdas que fazemos por aqui. Ela parece ser um tornado. Tenha cuidado nas ruas de Seattle, Bella.

Edward.

P.S.: Um piano inteiro? Não me provoque, Isabella. Eu sou um homem desesperado, e tem sido também um tempo extremamente longo desde que eu vi uma mulher que não esteja vestindo uma roupa camuflada ou carregando uma arma de alta potência... ou bruxas de meias listradas. ;) Não há como dizer _o que_ eu faria para poder sentar diante de um piano e realmente tocar. Talvez eu te escreva uma canção. Isso é um desafio?

* * *

 ** _Troca de fotos? Conversar pelo Skipe? Olha o avanço aí minha gente! Edward é um homem desesperado! Hahaha. Algumas de vocês estão preocupadas que eles estejam agindo puramente como amigos, mas notem as datas dos e-mails... Bella escreveu a primeira carta, aquela com o primeito pacote de cuidados no dia 03/03. Eles estão se conhecendo ainda..._**

 ** _O beijo agora vai para as minhas Santas, senão eu apanho!_**

 ** _Até!_**

 ** _Nai_**


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: sábado 17 de abril de 2010 às 19h00  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 18 de abril de 2010 às 7h00  
Assunto: Uau...

Você é sexy! LOL. Isso é muito pra frente da minha parte dizer? Se assim for, peço desculpas. *Risos* Você tem lindos olhos verdes – isso é o que sempre me chama a atenção pela primeira vez em um certeza de que o seu sorriso seria tão lindo - se você estivesse sorrindo! Suponho que não há muito para sorrir aí quase todos os dias, não é? Talvez se eu subornar Jazz e Emmett o suficiente, eles carreguem uma câmera por aí com eles na esperança de pegar você em um momento raro.

Jasper te deu uma foto minha? Alice tirou uma com seu telefone na noite passada no jantar e enviou imediatamente. Se não, eu estou anexando uma recente que Rose tirou de mim antes de sairmos para um clube. Eu não sou normalmente uma menina de clubes, mas isso não foi muito tempo depois da minha última separação. As meninas queriam tentar me tirar da fossa, por isso todo o dia foi gasto encontrando a roupa perfeita, fazendo as unhas e sendo mimadas, e depois dançando até que nossos pés estavam prontos para cair em um dos clubes aqui da cidade.

Você não pode dizer, olhando para mim (pelo menos, espero que não, ou eu realmente terei que encontrar uma academia!), Mas sim, eu adoro comer! Definitivamente nada de saladas femininas para mim. Eu tenho sorte, porque eu sempre fui capaz de comer muito bem, tudo o que eu quero e não ganhar peso. Eu duas vezes por semana e, geralmente, saio a pé ao redor do bairro, bem, isso ajuda.

Ohh, você é fã de O Resgate do Soldado Ryan, também? Eu choro cada vez que assisto. Eu amo totalmente Tom Hanks nesse filme (bem, francamente, eu amo ele em tudo o que faz!), Mas honestamente, eu sou uma menina louca por Matt Damon. Gênio Indomável, Onze Homens (e Doze e Treze), os filmes Bourne... Esses são alguns dos meus filmes favoritos.

Então você conversou com Emmett e Jasper sobre mim, hmm? Somente coisas boas, eu espero! Você deve se abrir com eles um pouco... Eles são caras incríveis, e eu sei que qualquer coisa que você disser a eles seria tratado com a mais estrita confidência. Eu os conheço há algum tempo, e eles nunca foram qualquer coisa, que não doces e respeitosos. Só para você saber... vou jogar limpo. Eu falei muito sobre você com Alice e Rose, também. *Sorriso*

A história de Marten é tão triste! Sua mãe fez a coisa certa, porém. Eu adoraria imaginar que ele é agora um adulto, a ponto de terminar o colegial e pronto para ir para a faculdade, depois de ter uma infância maravilhosa com seus avós. Eu sou um pouco de otimista, eu suponho. Eu prefiro olhar para o copo meio cheio, em vez de meio vazio. Isso provavelmente decorre da minha infância, quando eu tive que pensar que eu tinha dois quartos, em vez de um, dois Natais e aniversários, etc., em vez de apenas me concentrar no fato de que meus pais se divorciaram e viviam a horas um do outro. Ainda assim, acho que eu tive sorte. Como você, meus pais nunca colocaram a mão em mim. É por isso que quebra o meu coração quando eu me deparo com uma criança como Christopher ou Marten.

Ahh, o clássico correr e beijar! Sim, as meninas fazem isso de vez em quando. Vocês, rapazes, no entanto, são tão bons quanto começam - embora, em vez de correr e beijar, vocês puxam as nossas tranças no playground. Pelo menos nós meninas não machucamos ninguém! Ainda me lembro de ter as minhas tranças puxadas... ouch! Claro... _agora_ , é uma história totalmente diferente ;) um pequeno puxão no cabelo não faz mal a ninguém...

Você chegou tão perto de ser morto mesmo? Apenas o pensamento me assusta... provavelmente mais do que deveria, neste ponto, se eu tiver que ser honesta. Parece que eu tenho ainda mais a agradecer do que eu pensava. Às vezes, a sobrevivência cobra seu próprio preço. Posso simpatizar com a forma como você deve sentir que você tenha sobrevivido e Carlos não, mas eu acredito que as coisas acontecem por uma razão, e eu, por exemplo, estou grata por você ainda estar aqui escrevendo para mim. Tente ficar fora do caminho do mal, você poderia por favor?

Oh, Alice é definitivamente um tornado - mas apenas do melhor tipo, realmente. Ela tem mais energia do que eu jamais terei, e é por isso ensinar alunos da primeira série é o trabalho perfeito para ela. Ela tem sido minha melhor amiga pelo que parece ser para sempre. Tivemos a sorte de encontrar empregos na mesma escola. Nós somos mais como irmãs agora do que amigas, e quando nos encontramos Rose na faculdade, ela se encaixou com a gente com perfeição. Ela é a loira, tipo supermodelo, e você não sabe de olhar para ela, mas ela é uma professora de mecânica durona. É incrível o número de rapazes que se inscrever para as suas aulas por causa da aparência dela. Eles esperam que seja um curso moleza, assumindo que ela não sabe realmente o que está fazendo, mas dentro de uma semana, o número de alunos geralmente cai em um terço. Ela é difícil de engolir e tem orgulho disso, mas é uma grande amiga.

Agora... sobre aquela música... Sim, é um desafio! Eu nunca tive uma canção escrita para mim antes! *Risos* Eu posso não ser capaz de enviar-lhe um piano inteiro, mas eu tenho alguns cookies de caramelo e aveia e outros de macadâmia e coco queimado que poderiam encontrar seu caminho para o próximo pacote de cuidados... se eu tiver o incentivo certo.

Eu tenho que ir. As meninas chegarão a qualquer momento para jantar e a nossa noite de cinema, e eu ainda preciso tirar a lasanha do forno. Nós provavelmente vamos beber vinho e, em seguida, encerrar a noite na minha enorme cama.

Bella.

P.S.: Eu definitivamente estou interessada em conversar com você pelo Skype algum dia... Eu tenho que ver se a voz coincide com a aparência sexy, porque eu sou louca por uma boa voz. Apenas me avise quando seria bom para você.

* * *

 _ **O que foi esse negócio de puxão de cabelo, Bella? O.o Assanhada!**_

 _ **Eu adoro quando vocês me fazem perguntas e ontem chegou uma interessante, (pena que você não me disse seu nome), mas vou responder com muito prazer. A pergunta é se quando eu li Coming Home foi acompanhando capítulo a capítulo e o que eu senti ao ler. Vamos lá:**_

 _ **Eu encontrei Coming Home por acaso quando estava procurando um 'Soldward' para ler, porque sou louca por eles. A fic estava completa e eu devorei - literalmente. O que eu senti? Uau. Houve momentos que a garganta apertou e eu... saí para dar uma voltinha. A maior parte, porém eu passei torcendo por eles - eles merecem. Não se assustem, há muito pouco drama nessa história, mas há situações que fazem a gente pensar na vida - como no caso da fronha e do café. Na época as meninas não queriam que suas histórias fossem traduzidas; bem, isso mudou e aqui estamos! :)**_

 _ **Até!**_

 _ **Nai**_


	12. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Edward

 **N/T: Vocês notaram uma sutil paquera começando? E a reação de Bella quando viu a foto do Sargento? Garanto que não seria diferente com nenhuma de nós... ;) Tem algumas de vocês com dúvidas quanto a diferença de horário entre eles. Nos e-mails aparece; é de 12 horas.**

 **~ OOo ~**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: domingo, 18 de abril de 2010 às 17h31min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 18 de abril de 2010 às 05h31min  
Assunto: Sentindo calor pela professora... ;)

Ok, a minha professora da terceira série, a Sra. Brownlow, não era nada parecida com você! Na verdade, eu diria que ela era o oposto completo e total de você. De todas as maneiras.

Eu recebi duas fotos, e tenho três coisas a dizer... Um: Azul é definitivamente a sua cor. Dois: Quem foi o idiota cego e burro o suficiente para deixá-la escapar? Eu com certeza espero que você não tenha ficado na 'fossa' por muito tempo por alguém que, obviamente, não sabia o que tinha, porque você não só é bonita, você já me mostrou que é carinhosa também. E três: Jazz e Emmett sabem como vocês se vestem quando saem? Se não, eu irei totalmente mostrar a eles. *Sorriso provocante*

E sim, Bella, eu converso com eles sobre você. Eu não vinha verificando meu e-mail em uma base regular há mais de um ano e, de repente, eu estou no maldito computador todos os dias. Eles foram obrigados a notar. Assim que souberam que você tinha me escrito, eles começaram a falar e não fecharam mais a boca. Eles estão convencidos de que têm as melhores esposas no mundo todo, e eu tenho certeza que os dois são seus maiores fãs. Sabia que você tem groupies? *Risada* Mas sim, você está certa... eles são muito bons, e já me salvaram em mais de uma ocasião. Eles também parecem determinados a nos tirar daqui, porque quando eu mencionei aquele hambúrguer, eles insistiram que eu tinha que comer um.

Você tem uma visão incrível sobre as coisas. Eu não tenho tanta certeza se poderia olhar para trás em determinadas situações, como você faz e ver o lado positivo. O divórcio dos seus pais tem que ter sido duro para você; eu não me importaria com quantas coisas foram duplicadas. Eu ainda sentiria falta de meus pais, então eu não posso imaginar como era ficar longe de um ou de outro, ou estar mais próximo de um do que do outro. Embora, se eu tivesse que escolher, eu teria ficado com a minha mãe, eu suponho. Ela tendia a se apoiar em mim mais do que o meu pai, e eu tinha mais coisas em comum com ela – o piano, literatura clássica, história. As pessoas sempre disseram que eu parecia com ela, mas com a aparência física do meu pai.

Acredite em mim, eu já puxei a minha quota de tranças para chamar a atenção de uma menina. É tudo porque as meninas mantém a cabeça girando, e não temos ideia do que estamos fazendo. Quanto ao outro puxar de cabelo... Hmm, talvez você esteja certa... nunca fez mal a ninguém. ;)

Eu realmente gostaria que você não se preocupasse comigo, mas já que vamos admitir medos, então o que me preocupa mais é que um dia esses e-mails parem de chegar. Eu fiquei dependente deles muito rápido, e eu não sei o que isso realmente significa. Não é como se eu nunca recebesse correspondência, porque eu recebo um ocasional "oi, espero que você esteja bem" de algumas pessoas que costumavam ser do meu plantel, os pais da minha ex, e antigos colegas, mas eles não são tão frequentes e muitas vezes, nem parece tão importante.

No entanto, eu prometo me manter seguro, porque senão como eu iria terminar a sua música? Um desafio me foi feito, Senhorita Swan, e eu aceitei. E eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas. Mas Cristo, esses novos cookies com certeza fecharam o acordo de maneira muito açucarada! LOL

Eu não acho que já chorei assistindo O Resgate do Soldado Ryan, mas em Forrest Gump, por outro lado... esse filme me mata! Quando Forrest está sob a árvore com a carta do Pequeno Forrest para Jenny? Sim, esse cena acaba com toda a minha masculinidade. LOL Matt Damon, no entanto, é legal. Os filmes Bourne são ótimos, mas parece uma escolha tão segura para você. Eu teria apostado... eu não sei... em Hugh Jackman ou algo assim.

Skype é fácil, então vamos fazer isso... Há uma diferença de 12 horas entre mim e você. No próximo fim de semana será licença do meu pelotão, mas eu me ofereci para permanecer na base. Podemos marcar para o próximo sábado? A minha meia-noite é o seu meio-dia, então me avise se funciona para você esse horário.

Edward.

P.S.: Nada nunca é muito pra frente, especialmente quando algo é uma reação honesta. Vou aceitar o elogio para os meus olhos, mas se os caras tentarem me pegar naquele "momento raro", Bella... por você, eu vou sorrir.

* * *

 _ **Esse Sargento é tão... tão fofo. Ai ai.**_

 _ **ATENÇÃO: notaram que eu estou postando antes dos 15 reviews? Eu sou boazinha! Mentira, só estou postando antes porque quero avisar que criei um grupo para Coming Home no facebook. Haverá muitas fotos e músicas para compartilhar e aqui é impossível! Vejo vocês lá!**_

 _ **www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com(barra)groups(barra)1001044023375127(barra)**_

 _ **beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: domingo, 18 de abril de 2010 às 11h22min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 18 de abril de 2010 em 23h22min  
Assunto: Idiotas e lingerie

Bom... hum... dia! Eu não posso acreditar que dormi tanto. Eu nunca faço isso. Claro, as meninas e eu fomos até cerca de três da manhã, então eu tenho uma desculpa... Nós nos divertimos, porém. Noite passada foi a noite de comédia: Encontro de Casais foi a comédia romântica, seguido de Zombieland, que era ridículo, e finalmente... Se Beber Não Case, que me fez rolar de rir. É claro, poderia ter sido as três garrafas de vinho que bebemos ao longo da noite. LOL Nós finalmente caímos na cama em torno das duas e meia, adormecemos depois de meia hora de conversa de meninas. (Sim, você foi definitivamente um dos sujeitos da nossa discussão;))

Elas saíram há poucos minutos, e a primeira coisa que eu fiz depois de tomar um banho, foi me sentar com meu laptop e verificar meu e-mail. Como você disse em na última mensagem, seus e-mails tornaram-se importantes para mim, também. Quando eu vejo o seu nome na minha caixa de entrada, um sorriso surge no meu rosto que nada pode apagar. Na verdade, eu falei tanto sobre você na noite passada que as meninas tentaram me sufocar com o travesseiro. Sim... foi uma guerra de travesseiros no melhor estilo 'pervertido'. ;)

Então vamos ver... Você quer saber sobre o meu ex, hein? Nada de novo, realmente. Foi o velho conto: A menina conhece o menino. A menina e o menino começam a namorar. Seis meses mais tarde, a menina entra e encontra o menino com outra garota.

Oh, você quer a história completa? Eu conheci Mike pouco depois que comecei a dar aulas. (Ele dá aulas para a quinta série na mesma escola). Ele foi muito persistente sobre querer me levar para sair, mas eu recusei por um tempo, não querendo me envolver com alguém com quem eu trabalhava. Quando o ano escolar seguinte começou e eu não tinha saído com ninguém há um tempo, eu finalmente cedi. Nós namoramos por quase seis meses, e enquanto eu tinha certeza de que não acabaria em casamento – nem mesmo se era amor - eu estava muito feliz. Era bom ter uma coisa certa para um jantar, dançar, ir ao cinema... ou qualquer coisa assim. Um dia em fevereiro, eu decidi surpreendê-lo com o almoço, e em vez disso, eu fui a surpreendida quando entrei na sala de aula, enquanto suas crianças estavam na hora do almoço e o encontrei nos braços de Lauren, uma das secretárias do administrativo. Como se isso não fosse humilhante o suficiente, eu cheguei bem a tempo de ouvi-lo perguntar a ela se era verdade, se ele realmente iria pai. Veja, eu vim a descobrir que ele começou a sair com ela quase ao mesmo tempo que comigo e eu não fazia ideia.

Eu fiquei mais chocada que de coração partido e sentindo-me incrivelmente estúpida por não ter percebido. Isso foi no início de fevereiro. Agora, eu não sinto nada, exceto pena de ambos, já que nenhum deles é exatamente conhecido por ser fiel. Aparentemente, ela tinha um namorado, enquanto estava saindo Mike pelas costas dele, também. Então... boa sorte para eles! *dando de ombros*

Tivemos uma noite de meninas em um clube (como você viu na foto!), dançamos, bebemos e falamos mal dos homens, e depois passamos o resto da noite falando por que eu tive a sorte de ter descoberto cedo que tipo de homem ele era. (Aliás... Jasper e Emmett já saíram para dançar com a gente, então eles definitivamente sabem como nós nos arrumamos! Claro, eles não têm nada com que se preocupar. Alice e Rose são totalmente dedicadas a eles e eles sabem disso .)

O divórcio dos meus pais foi definitivamente difícil para mim, embora eu realmente não tenha conhecido nada diferente. Eu tinha dois anos quando eles se separaram, então eu realmente não me lembro deles juntos. Você pensaria que eu seria mais próxima da minha mãe que do meu pai, já que eu passei a maior parte da minha infância com ela, mas eu não sou. Eu costumava ser, mas quando fiz dezesseis anos, eu estava cansada de ser a adulta da casa. Minha mãe me ama, mas em uma grande parte do tempo, era como se ela fosse a adolescente e eu a adulta. Eu cozinhava, pagava as contas, compra os alimentos... enquanto ela fazia aulas de tudo, desde cerâmica, soprar vidro a leitura de tarô. Seja o qual fosse a fantasia do momento, ela se entregava. Quando eu tinha dezessete anos, ela conheceu Phil, meu padrasto; ele é mais jovem do que ela, e um cara maldito bom. Ele a equilibra bem. Ele é jogador de beisebol profissional (ou era... ele é treinador agora), e quando jogava, ele tinha que viajar com a equipe, enquanto ela ficava em casa comigo. Eu sabia que ela estava louca para abraçar o estilo de vida dele, então eu escolhi viver com o meu pai para que ela pudesse viajar com Phil. Foi melhor assim, eu acho. Permitiu que meu pai e eu nos tornássemos muito mais próximos, o que é ótimo.

Hugh Jackman é legal (ele é sexy como Wolverine...), mas no geral, eu apenas gosto mais do Matt Damon. * encolhendo os ombros* Eu também sou grande fã de Josh Hartnett (meu filme favorito de todos os tempos é Pearl Harbor Não me julgue;)), Will Smith, Tom Cruise (bem, seus filmes... não necessariamente LOL) e Harrison Ford.

Claro, Kate Beckinsale (de Pearl Harbor e Anjos da Noite) é o meu crush feminino.

Eu estou ok para os planos para o Skype. Eu programei um lembrete (não que eu vá precisar!), para o próximo sábado ao meio-dia. Eu estou realmente ansiosa por isso.

Tudo bem, eu preciso me mexer. Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer na rua e provas para corrigir.

Bella.

P.S.: Você gostou de me ver de azul, hmm? Isso é bom... Eu tenho muita coisa azul - tudo, desde vestidos, camisas, até lingerie. Sempre foi uma das minhas cores favoritas. ;)

* * *

 _ **Agora ela vem falar de lingerie... Bella, o menino está isolado lá, não provoque! Hahaha**_

 ** _Já tem algumas de vocês lá no grupo do Facebook, mas ainda falta muita gente! Venham! As autoras separaram muitas fotos, algumas músicas e eu vou postar tudo lá. Eu gosto muito de ter a imagem acompanhando o texto. Vocês não? :) Que tal trocarmos receitas de cookies lá? Rsrs_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Edward**

 **N/T Momento de responder perguntas, e a de ontem foi: "Nai, você já tem a fic toda traduzida?"**

 **Bem que eu queria hahaha. Eu tenho 10% da fic traduzida.**

 **Eu sei que vocês estão ansiosas para a conversa via Skype, mas eles marcaram para sábado, por isso, note que é apenas terça-feira. Nós temos alguns dias antes que a conversa aconteça. Vamos ver o que ele tem a dizer sobre o ex de Bella...**

 **~ OOo ~**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data do envio: terça-feira, 20 de abril de 2010 às 05h25min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 19 de abril de 2010 às 17h25min  
Assunto: O que eu vou fazer com você?

Bella,

Bom dia linda! (Bem, já será boa noite quando você receber.)

Eu sinto muito por não ter respondido ontem. Pouco depois de ter recebido o seu último e-mail, nós saímos em patrulha. Até o momento em que voltamos, eu estava morto de cansado. (Sim, eu tive cuidado, e sim, estamos todos bem.) Era uma patrulha simples. Nós quase não deixamos o acampamento, mas ficar de pé durante 24 horas seguidas não é fácil. As coisas têm sido tranquilas, embora eu tenha um sentimento engraçado de vamos ser enviados em missão novamente em breve. Há rumores de que teremos que voltar para Kandahar, e vai ser como da última vez, vamos ficar fora de contato. Eu prometo que você saberá quando ou se isso acontecer.

Então deixe-me ver se eu entendi... Você bebe, dança, gosta de música, come comida boa, cozinha, é uma ótima confeiteira, e gosta de lingerie? Oh, Senhorita Swan... Onde você tem se escondido? Tem de haver uma falha em você em algum lugar, mas eu juro por Deus, eu não estou encontrando. E confie em mim, eu estudei suas fotos o suficiente para saber. Eu sei que não posso ver todos os lugares, mas estou determinado a encontrar alguma coisa. ;) Talvez você seja ruim em guerra de travesseiros...

Este tal Mike... Ele é um tolo, Bella. Não há palavras para quão estúpido ele realmente é. No grande esquema das coisas... a maior perdedora em toda essa situação fodida é a criança que a outra garota está esperando. Você, linda, é boa demais para lidar com esse tipo de besteira e extremamente sortuda por ter descoberto. Ele é o que minha mãe teria chamado de "colecionador de garotas." Só porque pode usar seu charme para arrancar as meias (e provavelmente todos os outros itens de vestuário) de uma menina, ele o fará. A primeira vez que eu realmente senti que ela ficou desapontada comigo foi quando eu secretamente mantive duas namoradas. Lembre-se, eu tinha 14 anos, mas ela descobriu a merda muito rápido. Ela me disse que isso era maldoso, que não só eu estava prejudicando as duas meninas, mas que iria me machucar. Eu não acreditei nela, mas, eventualmente, as duas meninas descobriram e ambas me largaram. Sim, eu mereci, mas eu nunca fiz isso de novo, porque nenhuma menina me levou a sério pelo resto do ano letivo. Minha mãe estava certa.

Dito isto, eu acho que preciso te contar toda a história por trás de Tanya, não é? Você se lembrará dela com as meias listradas e uma casa em cima dela, provavelmente segurando fotos de esposas e namoradas do exército. LOL

A família Denali era amiga da minha mãe e do meu pai, e eles têm uma filha - Tanya. Nossos pais trabalharam juntos no mesmo escritório de advocacia. Nós somos da mesma idade, e eu a conheço por toda a minha vida. Nós não frequentamos a mesma escola, mas eles nos visitavam muitas vezes. Eu acho que nossos pais sempre nos viram ficando juntos - pelo menos, era o que eles queriam. Eu não vou mentir para você... Tanya é bonita, mas ela era - e ainda é - mimada e sempre conseguiu o que queria. O que ela queria era eu. No segundo em que a puberdade me atingiu, ao que parece, ela começou a flertar comigo. Eu nem sequer a considerava uma opção, até que eu cheguei ao primeiro ano do colegial. Ela era bonita, eu estava confortável com ela, e nós tínhamos muito em comum. Além disso, estávamos sempre juntos. Parecia fácil. Parecia tão fácil, na verdade, que nós apenas... ficamos juntos.

No começo era bom. Fomos os acompanhantes do baile um do outro, e isso com certeza fez nossos pais felizes. Mas, quando o último ano começou, as coisas começaram a mudar. Minha mãe já estava doente, neste ponto, por isso toda a minha meta era ir para uma faculdade perto de casa. Tanya tinha outros planos. Veja, ela tinha sido aceita em Harvard, e tinha grandes planos onde nós íamos para a faculdade juntos, nos mudaríamos para um lugar, e eu acho que... viveríamos felizes para sempre, mas tudo isso mudou quando minha a mãe morreu.

Devo dar a ela e sua família muito crédito... eles me ajudaram a passar pela coisa toda. Tanya, em mais de uma ocasião, me ajudou a limpar meu pai bêbado e colocá-lo na cama. Foi quando ele se matou e eu tive que interromper todos os planos para a faculdade, que ela ficou com raiva de mim. Oh, ela disse que ia ficar comigo quando eu estava no treinamento básico, que ia me escrever, mas como eu disse a você... ela não fez nada disso. Quando eu recebi ordens para vir para o exterior, eu dei a ela a opção de nos separarmos, mas ela não aceitou. Talvez por isso eu tenha ficado com raiva quando ela fez o que fez. Eu não sei.

O que eu sei é que eu nunca corri para ver se tinha um e-mail dela. E ela nunca concordou em falar pelo Skype comigo.

Você tem muitos crushes com celebridades, Isabella. Nós vamos ter que trabalhar nisso. E uma menina? Sério? LOL Embora seu gosto por mulheres não seja ruim. Eu gostei de Pearl Harbor, embora a minha lealdade tenha ficado com Ben Affleck no filme. Eu me senti mal que ele estivesse lutando na Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando seu país ainda não tinha se juntado à luta, então se perdeu no mar, só para voltar e encontrar o seu melhor amigo com sua garota. Tsk, eu não tenho certeza se não teria perdido a cabeça.

No entanto, Harrison Ford é o cara! Indiana Jones é o máximo, e não vamos esquecer Han Solo. LOL

Eu não quero, mas tenho que ir linda. É louco eu achar que sábado nunca esteve tão longe? Sou só eu que estou nervoso? Por mais linda que você ficaria, não atenda com a lingerie que você falou... eu não acho que o meu coração aguentaria. ;) Da próxima vez, embora... talvez. LOL

Escrevo para você em breve...

Edward

P.S.: Eu acredito que o "raro momento" solicitado está em anexo. Jasper tem muito pouca vergonha e tirou a foto no momento em que eu abri um e-mail vindo de você. Então, sim, Bella... esse sorriso é seu. Obrigado.

* * *

 _ **Awn! Só vou dizer que o 'momento raro' de Edward está postado do grupo do Facebook.**_

 _ **Até!**_

 _ **Nai**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: segunda-feira, 19 de abril de 2010 às 18h04min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 20 de abril de 2010 às 06h04min  
Assunto: Espero que este e-mail te encontre onde você deveria estar... na terra dos sonhos!

Edward! Você é bonito e sexy quando está todo sério como na primeira foto, mas sorrindo? Bem, quero dizer, sim... você fica muito bem. ;) (Se eu dissesse o que eu estou realmente pensando - de tirar o fôlego - isso iria apenas subir para a sua cabeça, e eu preciso mantê-lo sob controle de alguma forma *piscadinha*) Falando sério, porém, você deveria sorrir mais vezes!

Eu não posso dizer que estou feliz com a possível notícia sobre Kandahar, mas eu sei que é apenas uma daquelas coisas que nenhum de nós tem controle. Você promete se manter tão seguro quanto puder, e eu prometo manter pensamentos positivos. Até então, nós vamos continuar a conversar e nos concentrar em outras coisas, ok?

Você sabe... você me descreve como se eu fosse perfeita, o que eu posso garantir que está muito longe da verdade! LOL Eu sou uma bagunceira. (Quer dizer, não é que eu viva no meio do lixo, mas há pilhas de revistas velhas na minha mesa de café, minha cama raramente é feita, e muito frequentemente, eu deixo as minhas roupas no chão quando me troco para dormir, em vez de colocá-las no cesto de roupa suja.) Eu posso falar um pouco alto em momentos inoportunos, e eu sou conhecida por estragar o final de filmes e livros sem perceber. Eu também tendo a ser muito distraída e esquecida às vezes... o que eu tento combater usando listas e mais listas - é claro, manter o controle dessas listas pode ser difícil às vezes! LOL Eu as encontro nos lugares mais estranhos, como no freezer, no armário do banheiro, etc.

Eu também sou meio que defensora da gramática, pontuação, e todo o resto que vem com isso. Claro, eu nem sempre sigo as regras quando escrevo e-mails porque é mais como uma conversa, então eu escrevo como se estivesse falando. Eu não espero perfeição de ninguém além de mim - embora haja algumas coisas que me deixrm simplesmente louca, como o uso errado dos termos febre/temperatura especificamente. Isso me deixa louca quando alguém diz: "Eu tenho que medir a febre." O que realmente você vai medir é a temperatura, para ver se está com febre. Oi! Seriamente me deixa louca!

Outra coisa que pode irritar as pessoas que convivem comigo: (Rose e Alice se queixaram muitas vezes. * Risos*) é que quando eu encontro uma música que gosto, eu tendo a colocá-la no _repeat_ e ouvi-la sem parar, enquanto estou trabalhando – seja limpando a casa, corrigindo provas, ou escrevendo. Por exemplo, a minha última obsessão é "Fall" de Ed Sheeran. Eu estou grudada nela faz uma semana. Toda vez que ligo o iPod, é ela que eu tenho que tocar.

E... sim, infelizmente, eu sou uma negação em guerras de travesseiro, embora realmente... quem se importa com isso quando você está no meio de uma? Hmm?

Sim, eu tenho um sentimento de que Mike seja um "colecionador", o que, na verdade, soa um pouco... serial killer, se você pensar! Eu soube logo depois que estava melhor sem ele, e eu não olhei para trás desde então. Felizmente para mim, eu só perdi 6 meses com o cara. Você, no entanto... Deus, eu tenho que admitir que tive que me segurar para não pesquisar o nome 'Tanya Denali' para que eu pudesse encontrar as informações de contato dela e dizer a ela o que eu realmente penso. Sendo amiga da sua família de longa data, e ainda mais sua namorada, e tratá-lo da maneira que ela fez? Inaceitável. Só de pensar nisso agora me faz querer ir até onde a cadela vive agora e acabar com a raça dela. Isso faz de mim uma pessoa má? Eu não tenho certeza... mas eu também não tenho certeza se me importo! (Oh, eu mencionei que outro dos meus defeitos é que eu meio que tenho um temperamento explosivo quando alguém realmente pisa no meu calo? Sim...)

Ahh, coitado do Ben Affleck em Pearl Harbor. Minha lealdade variou tantas vezes no filme, que chega a ser engraçado. Meu único consolo é que Danny e Evelyn pensavam que Rafe estava morto antes de sequer pensar no outro romanticamente. Não houve indícios de infidelidade quando ele estava "vivo". Mas homem... a cena em que Danny levou Evelyn em seu avião, e então eles voltaram para o hangar e, finalmente fizeram amor? Meu coração fica todo derretido só de pensar nisso. É uma das minhas cenas favoritas de todos os tempos em um filme. Eu podia vê-la uma e outra vez e nunca me cansar.

Sim, eu tenho que concordar com Harrison Ford como Indiana Jones e Han Solo. Ele é um cara tão lindo, mesmo sendo um pouco mais velho que eu, e eu sempre amei as duas séries!

Eu acho que deveríamos brincar de 20 perguntas... Alguma vez você já jogou? Talvez não devamos fazer todas de uma vez (porque isso seria simplesmente avassalador!), mas talvez uma ou duas por e-mail? Eu quero saber cada vez mais sobre você quanto mais nós conversamos. Esta seria uma maneira divertida de nos conhecermos, eu acho. Em troca, se você quiser fazer sua própria pergunta, também, seria divertido. Se você quiser jogar... aí vai a minha primeira pergunta!

Você é uma pessoa da manhã ou da noite?

Eu sou meio que uma combinação, eu suponho. Eu costumo amar ficar acordada a noite toda, quando está escuro, fresco e silencioso. Se eu estou escrevendo, eu sou muito mais produtiva durante a noite. E, no entanto... quando eu acordo de manhã, não é preciso muito para eu ficar bem acordada e enérgica. Sim, café é bom na parte da manhã, mas a maioria das pessoas precisa dele para acordar, já eu tendo a ficar muito bem sem ele a maior parte do tempo. E você?

Tudo bem, acho que eu já estou divagando demais. Eu tenho um escabeche de frango para colocar no forno. Eu estou fazendo o suficiente para que eu possa levar um pouco para a escola amanhã, não só para o meu almoço, mas também para Christopher. Eu o vi hoje, e como ele absolutamente engoliu o pedaço de pizza fornecido como merenda escolar. Ele desapareceu dentro de poucos minutos, e ele ainda parecia faminto. Então, eu quero me certificar de que amanhã ele tenha algo nutritivo para ajudar a enchê-lo. Também parei no supermercado a caminho de casa e comprei coisas como pão, manteiga de amendoim, potinhos de salada de fruta, etc, que eu possa colocar em um saco pequeno para ele colocar em sua mochila e levar para casa, já que eu não tenho certeza se ele tem o que comer lá. Se isso continuar, eu duvido que eu vá esperar muito mais tempo para levar as minhas suspeitas para o Diretor e as autoridades.

Até a próxima vez...

Bella.

P.S.: sábado nunca esteve tão longe para mim, também. Borboletas fixaram residência no estômago e têm a intenção de ter milhões de bebês, aparentemente. ;)

* * *

 _ **Perceberam os capítulos ficando maiores? Aha! Sim, já estou sofrendo para dar conta da sede por capítulos que vocês têm. Rsrs**_

 _ **Gente, quem não estiver conseguindo encontrar o grupo pelo link que eu deixei, procure no Facebook por 'As meninas do sargento'. O grupo é público e será fácil encontrar.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 21 de abril de 2010 às 18h34min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 21 de abril de 2010 às 06h34min  
Assunto: Vai com calma, tigresa...

Bella,

Confie em mim quando digo que, enquanto eu aprecio a sua ira contra Tanya, não é necessário. Eu posso lutar minhas próprias batalhas com ela, embora realmente, eu só queira esquecer tudo isso. Está feito.

Talvez eu sempre tenha sabido que a minha adesão ao Exército seria o fim para nós, e ainda assim, eu não consigo me sentir triste com nada disso. Traído, sim, mas com o coração partido, não. Você se lembra daquele sentimento quando descobriu que o Papai Noel não era real? Sim, é meio como isso. Porra, era tudo uma mentira, mas então tudo faz sentido. Havia razões para os que meus presentes fossem exatamente o que eu disse aos meus pais que queria, não coisa do cara grande e gordo de roupa vermelha na loja de departamentos. Bem... havia razões para eu não ter ficado tão chateado por não poder ir para Harvard com Tanya. Algo estava tentando me dizer que não, que essas coisas não tinham nada a ver com a morte dos meus pais. Isso faz sentido? E me sinto assim agora, isso deve significar que o que eu sentia por ela era... bem, nada muito importante.

Isso faz de mim uma pessoa má? Se for o caso, então vamos maus juntos, hmm?

O que você listou não são defeitos, Bella... são os traços da sua personalidade. Então, e daí se você se empolga com um filme ou um livro? Significa apenas que você é uma pessoa apaixonada. Todo mundo tem um pouco de desordem em suas vidas, por isso, as revistas não contam. A coisa da música é completamente compreensível... Eu faço a mesma coisa quando estou escrevendo ou tentando aprender uma nova música. E pelas últimas décadas, o uso do idioma Inglês tem vindo a declinar, em espiral, se tornando algo que não faz muito sentido. Você é professora, então não é de estranhar que você queira as coisas perfeitas. No entanto, a cama desfeita... Isso não acontece no Exército, mas quando eu estou em casa, gosto que a minha cama seja um convite aberto, seja para dormir ou para... outras coisas.

Hmm, talvez seus defeitos estejam escondidos... Eu ainda estou em missão para descobri-los.

20 perguntas? Acho que vou começar respondendo a sua primeiro. Pessoa da manhã ou noite? Aqui, eu tenho que ser ambos porque eu tenho escolha. Eu tenho que estar pronto em segundos, se algo acontecer. Há situações em que eu fico sem dormir por dias. Principalmente, eu sou uma pessoa da manhã, porque na formação básica, eles te acordam antes do sol nascer. E absolutamente, eu preciso de café para sequer pensar em ser um ser humano normal, ou pelo menos alguém tolerável para se conviver. LOL

A minha pergunta é... O que te assusta mais? Eu estou aqui faz vários meses, e tenho pelo menos mais seis pela frente... e eu tenho medo de não chegar vivo até lá. Na frente dos meus homens, eu tenho que pensar com os pés no chão, ficar no controle e manter a calma. Em todos os momentos. Eu tenho medo de fracassar com eles, Bella, medo de não conseguir sair daqui. Eu não posso dizer isso a eles, ou eles irão perder sua fé em mim, porque o medo pode levar as pessoas a cometer erros terríveis. Eu estou lhe dizendo, porque Kandahar está parecendo uma coisa certa, e eu odeio o pensamento de perder outro Carlos, de ser incapaz de escrever para você, e conduzir meus homens – entrar e sair de lá com segurança. Eu também odeio que você se preocupe comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo... eu meio que gosto.

Outra pergunta... Se você pudesse ter qualquer coisa... agora... o que seria? Para mim, seria uma tenra e pecaminosa pizza de Chicago. Droga, eu sinto falta. A massa grossa e queijo por tudo, mas sem pimenta. Junte tudo isso com uma cerveja gelada, e eu estaria no céu. Eu acho que é das coisas simples que eu sinto falta aqui. Tenho certeza de que isso não é tudo o que eu quero... apenas a primeira coisa que me vem à mante, há tantas coisas que eu não tive desde que eu fui enviado para cá, mas a maioria dos pensamentos ou necessidades podem ser ignoradas, especialmente quando eu estou cercado por homens e mulheres que cheiram mal, todos vestindo a mesma roupa maldita. *risos*

Você acha que eu sou sexy? LOL Você não me ouviu falar ainda. E se eu soar como Andy Rooney, todo fanho? Ou Larry the Cable Guy... você sabe, o cara que faz a voz do Tom Mate*? Obrigado por dizer que eu sou todas essas coisas, Bella. Por favor, sinta-se livre para me manter "sob controle". Tenho a sensação de que você poderia fazê-lo muito bem, considerando o seu temperamento sexy. Vou tentar não deixar os elogios subirem para a minha cabeça, mas acredite em mim, eu tenho que dizer o mesmo para você. Você é tão bonita que eu posso imaginar que o seu cartão de dança esteja sempre cheio. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, desde a sua primeira carta, eu me encontro sorrindo mais. Parece que os "momentos raros" estão se tornando mais frequentes... pelo menos é o que Jazz e Emmett me dizem.

Eu acho que você deve estar se arrumando para o trabalho, então eu espero que você tenha um grande dia...

Edward

P.S.: Eu não posso dizer que um hangar seria o meu lugar favorito para fazer amor... atmosfera romântica de filme ou não. Talvez seja um lugar muito público para mim, devido ao fato de que qualquer um poderia entrar. Eu prefiro muita privacidade e muito tempo... você sabe, sem a possibilidade de ser interrompido. ;)

* * *

 _ **Esses dois estão cada vez mais saidinhos...**_ **Rsrs**

 **Me mandem os comentários que eu adoro ler e eu volto com mais!**

 **Beijo**

 **Nai.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 21 de abril de 2010 às 07h12min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 21 de abril de 2010 às 19h12min  
Assunto: Apenas um bom dia rápido!

Edward,

Eu estou me arrumando para a maratona - ou escola, você poderia chamar - mas queria te enviar um e-mail agora, porque depois do seu último e-mail, eu precisava te dar um abraço! Vou escrever mais esta noite, mas por agora...

*abraço*

Bella

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 21 de abril de 2010 às 20h04min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 22 de abril de 2010 às 08h04min  
Assunto: Papai Noel não é real?

Oh, Edward... Por que você quebrou o meu coração assim? Agora a minha crença no coelhinho da Páscoa e na Fada do Dente está em areia movediça, também! *Fungada*;)

Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer com se sentir bem quando tomou decisões diferentes dos planos que se espera de você. Se você está em paz com tudo isso, quem sou eu para discutir? Considere o assunto encerrado. Embora... ser má com você poderia ser... mmm... muito divertido...

Traços de personalidade, minha bunda. Tão educado... LOL Eu gosto de para onde a sua mente viajou sobre a cama desfeita, apesar de tudo. Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma. Eu sempre acabava apenas pensando por que arrumar se eu só vou bagunçar novamente mais tarde? Pura preguiça da minha parte, eu garanto.

Graças a Deus pelas máquinas de café automáticas, hmm? Eu não tenho uma pessoalmente, mas Rose e o meu pai não poderiam viver sem a deles. Estou assumindo que quando está em casa, você é assim, também. E eu suponho que se eu estivesse cansada o suficiente no início da noite, ficar acordada a maior parte da noite não seria tão atraente. Faz um maldito longo tempo que não é esse o caso, porém, infelizmente! LOL

Você sabe... Meu pai costumava me contar histórias de quando estava no exterior, e esse sempre foi seu maior medo, também - não ser capaz de manter seus homens seguros, não voltar para casa para a minha mãe e eu. Ele disse que sempre foi a coisa mais difícil para ele, e meu pai é o cara mais durão que eu conheço.

Você diz que o medo pode levar as pessoas a cometer erros. Talvez... se você se deixar paralisar. Da minha perspectiva, um pouco de medo é parte do que faz um bom líder. Se você tem sempre aquele medo no fundo da mente, estará mais alerta, contanto que você possa mantê-lo sob controle. Um pouco de medo não é uma coisa ruim. Aproveite-se dele, use-o... Não deixe que ele te use. Se você _não sentisse_ medo cada vez que se visse em uma situação como a de Kandahar, aí eu me preocuparia. É um lugar assustador com situações assustadoras, desconhecidas. Se você não sentisse medo, seria estúpido, e estupidez pode te levar a morte. Você não pode sempre proteger a todos – trata-se de uma guerra, e haverão baixas, por mais que isso seja uma merda. Portanto, use esse medo para ajudar a impulsioná-los para dar cento e dez por cento e extraia o máximo do seu plantel, também. Você não está sozinho aí, Edward. Você disse que não pode dizer aos seus homens que sente medo? Eu acho isso uma besteira. Ok, pode não ser a melhor coisa todo mundo ouvir seu líder dizer que está com medo, mas eu garanto que eles também estão assustados. Fale com Jasper e Emmett, querido. Eu _sei que_ eles estão com medo, também, e eles certamente não irão pensar menos de você por admitir. Deixe-os apoiá-lo para que você possa apoiá-los.

Você não está mais sozinho, Edward. Lembre-se disso.

Quanto ao meu maior medo? Há alguns, eu suponho. A resposta mais fácil para dar (e que eu daria a qualquer pessoa normal que perguntasse) seria aranhas. Eu as odeio. Eu sei que elas têm um propósito. Sei que a maioria que eu normalmente me deparo não são venenosas. Mas eu sempre odiei as otárias. Eu acho que meu medo verdadeiro delas, porém, entrou em jogo quando eu estava de babá em um fim de semana quando eu vim para casa da faculdade. Eu estava cuidando de uma menina de dez anos de idade, e, de repente, aranhas enormes começaram a quase literalmente rastejar para fora da toca. Elas estavam saindo de debaixo do sofá e entre as almofadas do sofá, de debaixo da geladeira... de todos os lugares. Isso me assustou pra caramba. E elas eram realmente grandes. Eu juro, de uma perna a outra, elas tinham sete centímetros ou algo assim. Claro, eu não podia deixar transparecer como estava com medo, porque eu não queria assustar a menina. Então, eu calmamente a guiei até a porta e levei-a para a casa do meu pai, onde esperamos o resto do tempo até que seus pais chegassem. Eles chamaram um exterminador, que disse que eles realmente tinham uma infestação. Sem brincadeira... você acredita? LOL

De qualquer forma, a resposta que eu não daria à maioria das pessoas é que eu provavelmente temo perder Charlie, meu pai, para o trabalho. Como eu mencionei antes, ele é o chefe de polícia de Forks, e apesar de não haver muitos crimes lá, essa possibilidade está sempre no fundo da minha mente... que um dia, eu receba um telefonema e ouça que ele foi morto por um lunático com uma arma ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele está feliz e fazendo algo que ama, porém, por isso é apenas algo que eu tenho que aprender a lidar.

Na mesma nota, eu agora temo perder você, também. Não me interprete mal... Você totalmente vale esse risco e medo, mas você perguntou e eu quero ser honesta.

Oh, homem... Qualquer coisa que eu queira? Estou quase (mas não completamente) com vergonha de admitir, mas seria uma noite de sexo tão quente que eu mal posso suportar caminhar mais - eu mencionei anteriormente, já faz um tempo. Eu quero alguém que me queira tanto, que mal me deixaria entrar antes de me pressionar contra a porta. Ele rasgaria as minhas roupas e arrastaria os seus lábios no meu pescoço, antes de me pegar e... bem, você entendeu. *me abanando aqui*

Mmm, pizza. Estou feliz que você não seja um daqueles amantes de massa fina... Isso poderia ter sido uma decepção ) Deixe fora as azeitonas pretas com a pimenta, e eu estou dentro. Eu não sou fã daqueles insetos com cara de legumes.

Inferno sim, eu acho que você é sexy! Certamente isso não é novidade para você, que uma mulher te ache sexy... eu acho que você provavelmente recebe uma cantada pelo menos uma vez por dia, quando está em casa. *piscadela* Felizmente, estou aprendendo rapidamente que por trás do rosto bonito há uma mente rápida, um humor sarcástico, e um grande senso de humor. A sua voz? Tenho a sensação de que vou gostar, não importa como soe. Meu cartão de dança? Eh. Eu recebo o meu quinhão de atenção, eu suponho, mas ninguém despertou meu interesse.

Até agora...

Bella.

P.S.: Você não teria nenhuma das suas composições de piano gravada, teria? Desde que você mencionou que toca, é algo que eu gostaria de ouvir!

* * *

 _ **Olha Bella querendo uma noite de sexo! Uhu!**_

 _ **Recadinho: Leitoras do Mafioso (The End...) ele está com ciúmes da atenção que o Sargento está recebendo! Lembrem-se que lá também só haverá outro capítulo depois dos 15 reviews... ;)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	18. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 23 de abril de 2010 às 05h46min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 22 de abril de 2010 às 17h46min  
Assunto: Esqueça a porra da pizza!

Bella,

Você se meteu em tantos problemas, Senhorita Swan! *Sorriso* Espero por Deus que eu não tenha arruinado a tela do meu computador quando eu cuspi café nela!

Ah, querida. Se você visse as aranhas daqui, gostaria de estar em uma bolha. Temos aranhas camelo, e algumas chegam a um metro de comprimento. Torna as suas pernas compridas da cidade do papai um pouco mais atraentes...

Por mais que eu queira abordar tudo o que você disse, eu tenho que correr. Vamos sair em patrulha hoje não muito longe daqui, o que significa que eu vou estar de volta esta noite. Eu só queria dizer-lhe para não se preocupar e que eu prometo me manter seguro.

Te escrevo mais tarde.

Edward.

P.S.: No caso de eu esquecer depois, meu nome no Skype é semelhante ao seu - o início do meu e-mail: EAMasen.

* * *

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 23 de abril de 2010 às 21h31min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 23 de abril de 2010 às 09h31min  
Assunto: Medos e camas por fazer...

Ei linda,

Sinto muito dizer isso não vou poder demorar muito, mas eu queria te dizer que voltamos com segurança. No entanto, eu estou exausto. Eu provavelmente vou para a cama logo, porque tem algumas coisas que eu preciso fazer amanhã antes de conversarmos.

Na mesma nota, eu queria mencionar algumas coisas antes de nos falarmos amanhã.

Primeiro de tudo, eu preciso agradecer. Segui o seu conselho e falei com Jasper e Emmett... sobre quão carregado eu me sinto, meus medos, e bem, sobre nós. Você estava certa. Eles entenderam. Eles também tinham recebido as mesma ordens de suas esposas, aparentemente. *bufando* Me tirar deste deserto com segurança e me levar para Seattle. Falhar não é uma opção. Eu sempre pensei que o Cupido fosse um rapaz gordinho de fralda que usava um arco e flecha... não dois homens adultos de farda camuflada do deserto com rifles de alta potência. LOL Eu acredito que eles estão tentando nos juntar...

Segunda coisa... eu também já fui avisado para não machucá-la, e, por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que não tenho a menor intenção de fazer isso. Eu tentei muito manter as coisas amigáveis entre nós no início, mas acho que não posso. E eu não sei o que isso significa. É mais do que apenas a sua foto. Eu raramente olho para ela, porque a sua mente é a mais bela parte de você. Você precisa saber disso. Eu também preciso que você saiba que eu te contei mais coisas nos dois meses que estivemos nos correspondendo do que eu já disse a qualquer outra pessoa. Isso inclui Tanya, e eu a conheço por toda a minha vida.

Por outro lado, você é fodidamente impressionante. Você diz que eu sou impressionante e sexy, mas querida, eu não sou nada comparado a você! Sim, com certeza... Eu recebi a minha cota de cantadas, usando suas palavras... em casa e aqui no acampamento. Eu nunca dei muita atenção a isso antes, porque eu estava em um relacionamento. Agora? Elas são irritantes. Eu as vejo, as ouço, mas eu não quero elas.

Eu tentei ser um cavalheiro com esta coisa, mas eu tenho medo que quando nos falarmos amanhã, tudo o que eu comecei a sentir esteja estampado no meu rosto. Merda, nos nem nos conhecemos e só agora começamos a explorar esse outro lado. Temos muito tempo antes de nos encontrarmos pessoalmente, e muitas coisas podem dar errado.

Eu quero dizer que vou passar por isso, sair ileso, que vou estar aí para aquele hambúrguer quando o meu tempo terminar, mas essas não são promessas que eu possa fazer. Quero te dizer que fazer sexo desesperado contra a parede soa tão bom... pra caralho, e não o suficiente. Como é que o cara de Sorte no Amor diz? Eu quero beijos lentos longos e profundos que durem três dias sem vir à tona para respirar. Não haverá nada melhor que lentamente tirar suas roupas, começando na porta da frente e parando quando você não aguentar mais. E eu quero saber tudo sobre você... qualquer coisa que você esteja disposta a me dizer, e algumas coisas eu quero descobrir por conta própria.

Mas eu não posso fazer nenhuma promessa, Bella, e isso me incomoda pra caralho. Você poderia ter qualquer homem implorando por sua atenção, que seja capaz de estar aí com você. Você merece um futuro, e eu não posso te prometer um. Você precisava saber essas coisas antes de nos falarmos pelo Skype amanhã, e eu estou te dando uma alternativa, porque você merece, mas eu vou estar amanhã onine, não importa o que aconteça. Nem mesmo uma guerra poderia me impedir.

Edward.

* * *

 _ **Sexta-feira chegou e Edward me vem com essa conversa de 'não posso te prometer que vou sair daqui vivo...'**_

 _ **Quer matar as minhas leitoras, Sargento?**_

 ** _Outra coisa, eu morro de medo de aranhas; tenho pavor, mas caí na besteira de pesquisar as tais Aranhas Camelo. Devo dizer que não foi uma visão agradável e que não é uma coisa que eu queria colocar lá no grupo. Rsrs_**

 ** _Até mais!_**

 ** _Nai_**


	19. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Bella**

 **Nanda me perguntou se pode esperar dois capítulos por dia. Pode, só precisamos chegar a 15 reviews por capítulo. ;)**

 **~ Ooo ~**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 23 de abril de 2010 às 20h16min**

 _"Eu tentei muito manter as coisas amigáveis entre nós no início, mas eu acho que não posso. E eu não sei o que isso significa_ _."_

 _"Eu tentei ser um cavalheiro com esta coisa, mas eu tenho medo que quando nos falarmos amanhã, tudo o que eu comecei a sentir esteja estampado no meu rosto_ _."_

Enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá, olhando fixamente para a televisão, minha mente continuava voltando para o último e-mail de Edward - e essas duas passagens em particular. Dizer que suas palavras tinham me afetado seria um eufemismo. Era uma loucura - Eu sabia que era! - Mas parecia que ele estava sentindo como se eu fosse...

Que tudo isso tinha ido além da amizade para... algo _mais_.

Era assustador quão rápido meus sentimentos tinham se desenvolvido por um homem que eu nunca tinha conhecido pessoalmente. Desde a primeira carta, eu tinha ficado intrigada. Seu senso de humor - comparando sua cadela da ex à Bruxa Malvada do Oeste, pelo amor de Deus - foi brilhante. Eu descobri que ele gosta de ler e que gosta de música tanto quanto eu - ser talentoso musicalmente foi um bônus adicional. Ele parecia ter uma personalidade intrigante.

Então, quando ele me chamou de ladra de cookies e me provocou por nem todos os seus cookies terem feito a viagem, ele me fez rir... na verdade eu ri como uma menina de doze anos de idade.

Nesses dois meses, a atração que eu sentia por Edward, a pessoa - mesmo antes de ver quão lindo o homem era fisicamente - continuou a crescer. Ouvir a história de seus pais e do homem - Carlos Mendez - que ele tinha perdido em Kandahar tinha me mostrado o bom homem que ele era. Um homem insensível não teria cuidado do pai do jeito que ele tinha quando tinha apenas dezoito anos. Um homem sem caráter não teria ficado tão dividido sobre um homem em seu plantel ter morrido - como eu disse a ele, trata-se de uma guerra e haveria vítimas, certo? Mas não, Edward tinha pensado na esposa e filho do jovem soldado. Quando ele me disse que tinha escrito uma carta para a esposa do homem, eu fui incapaz de conter as lágrimas, sabendo o quanto ele estava se sentindo culpado pelo fato de que um jovem com toda a vida pela frente tinha morrido em seu lugar. Apenas um bom homem se sentiria dessa forma e seria capaz de expressar isso para alguém como Edward tinha feito. De muitas maneiras, ele me lembrava Charlie, porque o meu pai era o cara mais companheiro que eu conhecia.

Tínhamos gostos semelhantes para filmes, música, e isso parecia despertar provocações e flertes um do outro - e eu gostei disso. Fazia muito tempo que eu não apreciava uma conversa com um homem que não estava apenas ali apenas para me levar para a cama. Edward conseguia me acompanhar, em pé de igualdade, e isso era malditamente sexy e intrigante.

Meus pensamentos se voltaram para seu último e-mail. Eu estava feliz por ter esperado para abri-lo até depois da escola, porque eu não tinha certeza se teria alguma utilidade pelo resto da noite...

 _"Mas eu não posso fazer nenhuma promessa, Bella, e isso me incomoda pra caralho. Você poderia ter qualquer homem implorando por sua atenção, que seja capaz de estar aí com você. Você merece um futuro, e eu não posso te prometer um. Você precisava saber essas coisas antes de nos falarmos pelo Skype amanhã, e eu estou te dando uma alternativa, porque você merece, mas eu vou estar amanhã online, não importa o que aconteça. Nem mesmo uma guerra poderia me impedir._ _"_

Ele me deu muito em que pensar. Por mais que eu estivesse sentindo essa conexão com ele e por mais inteligente, engraçado e sexy que ele fosse, eu queria continuar com... o que quer que isso fosse... com ele? Eu vivia todos os dias com a preocupação de que algum criminoso aleatório matasse Charlie. Eu poderia viver com o fato de que, pelo menos nos próximos seis meses, Edward estaria bem no meio de uma zona de guerra, e a qualquer momento, ele poderia ser tomado de mim?

O pensamento de perdê-lo assim me fez abraçar meus joelhos contra o peito, respirando profundamente para evitar a necessidade de correr para o banheiro e vomitar o meu almoço. Se algo acontecesse com ele, iria me devastar... e cortar contato agora não iria impedir que isso acontecesse.

Uma expressão atordoada cruzou meu rosto quando eu percebi o que isso significava.

Eu já estava bem encaminhada para ficar totalmente, incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Masen.

Puxando a manta que eu tinha colocado em volta de mim mais apertado, eu me enrolei de lado no sofá, olhando para o teto, enquanto a minha mente tentava processar tudo o que eu estava sentindo.

Duas horas mais tarde, quando olhei para o relógio, eu decidi que não era tarde demais para ligar para as minhas meninas. Eu precisava de conselhos, e como esposas de soldados, elas eram perfeitas para os meus questionamentos. Pegando o telefone, eu disquei o número de Alice primeiro.

"Bella!" Ela meio que gritou, fazendo-me afastar o telefone do ouvido e rir. "E aí?"

"Ei, espere. Deixe-me colocar Rose na conversa".

Ela concordou e eu mudei para uma nova linha e liguei para Rosalie, que atendeu depois de alguns toques.

"Desculpe, estava deixando os cachorros sair", ela disse, respirando com dificuldade. "Tive que correr até o telefone."

"Não tem problema. Alice está aqui também."

Elas se cumprimentaram rapidamente, e, em seguida, Rose disse, "Ok, cospe. O que está errado?"

"Nada há de errado... realmente", eu me apressei em assegurar. "Eu só... preciso de alguns conselhos."

Me aconchegando ainda mais no sofá, eu respirei fundo e depois admiti o que eu vinha pensando duas horas antes.

"Eu acho que estou apaixonada por Edward."

* * *

 _ **Agora é a hora que vocês me xingam por ainda não ser a conversa deles, mas essas questões são importantes. Edward fez Bella pensar se queria embarcar nessa relação tão fora do comum; normal ela precisar das amigas agora...**_

 ** _Ah, o Mafioso já anda desconfiado do sumiço de vocês... ele pode ficar irritado, e confiem em mim, vocês não vão gostar de ver E.C. com raiva. Rsrs_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	20. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - sábado, 24 de abril de 2010 às 22h58min**

Eu deixei cair a minha mochila no meu beliche e me larguei nele com um suspiro. Eu tinha feito tudo o que poderia pensar para manter a minha mente ocupada e fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Nada realmente funcionou. Eu estava de pé desde o amanhecer, saí para uma corrida, tive uma reunião com o meu Comandante, limpei minhas armas, e lavei cada peça de roupa que eu tinha, que estavam agora dobradas no meu baú.

Olhando para o relógio na parede, eu suspirei e gemi, puxando o meu cabelo – essa merda estava precisando desesperadamente de um corte – e apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos. O tempo estava me matando. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia voar, fazendo essa tentativa de conversa via Skype parecer mais próxima, tinha momentos em que rastejava como um caracol.

O problema era... Eu não tinha a porra de ideia do que eu queria.

Por um lado, eu queria desesperadamente que Bella aparecesse online hoje. Se ela aparecesse, o que significava que iríamos realmente fazer isso, que seus e-mails surpreendentes iriam continuar a chegar, e que alguém lá fora dava a mínima para mim - um belo e surpreendente alguém.

No pouco tempo que esteve me escrevendo, Bella tinha se tornado muito importante. Não porque ela enviava os pacotes de cuidados mais impressionantes ou fazia os melhores cookies do maldito planeta; era por causa de sua preocupação imediata, seu coração aberto, e sua insistência de que eu não estava sozinho. Era a maneira que ela tinha de me acalmar, ela deixava tudo melhor. Nosso senso de humor combinava de um jeito que... nunca foi assim com ninguém que eu já conheci, e tudo isso aconteceu tão facilmente entre nós.

E agora, eu não me sentia mais sozinho. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu tenho alguém que realmente se importa com o que acontece comigo. Tanya - a minha própria namorada maldita - não tinha sequer se importado com onde eu estava ou o que eu estava fazendo aqui... e nunca me enviou nada. Nunca passou pela sua mente.

Por outro lado, era este último pensamento que me preocupava mais e a razão que eu tinha que dar Bella a opção de interromper essa coisa toda. Eu não quero que ela perca seu tempo com alguém que poderia possivelmente não sobreviver. Ela era jovem e tão fodidamente bonita e brilhante. Ela merecia tudo, e eu não poderia lhe dar nada. Eu tinha certeza de que foi isso que tinha finalmente feito com que a minha ex desistisse, essa sensação de que a vida está passando, e para quê? Por alguém que pode ser que não volte para casa?

Levantando-me e deixando a minha mochila onde estava, eu abri o meu baú e peguei o meu laptop. O quartel estava quase vazio, a maioria dos homens estava no refeitório. Era noite de cinema. O resto dos homens estava em patrulha. Eu entrei no escritório do Comandante e coloquei o meu computador em cima da mesa.

Como sempre, eu verifiquei meu e-mail em primeiro lugar, e o meu coração despencou quando não havia nada novo. Eu balancei a cabeça, irritado com o quanto eu precisava das palavras de Bella e sua calma, seu humor forte para manter a minha cabeça acima da água. Inferno, eu nem sabia o quanto eu precisava disso até aquela primeira carta aparecer sem aviso prévio.

Eu fiz o login no Skype, e deixei a janela aberta enquanto eu buscava algo que ela tinha solicitado. Música. Mas não qualquer música... algo que eu tivesse tocado.

Incapaz de me segurar, eu abri a foto de Bella - aquela em que ela estava prestes a sair com as meninas. Ela estava bonita, com uma roupa azul brilhante, seu cabelo cor de chocolate amargo estava preso, e eu podia ver bem seu rosto. Eu sorri, revirando os olhos. Se um dia eu tiver sorte o suficiente de sair daqui e encontrar esse cara chamado Mike, eu iria seriamente verificar suas faculdades mentais. Ele tinha que ter caído de cabeça. Repetidamente. Se não, então havia algo seriamente errado com a porra do cara.

Me assustava quão rapidamente as coisas tinham progredido entre nós. Dois meses? E nós ainda não tínhamos nos encontrado cara a cara. Analisando o quadro, eu percebi que realmente não se tratava de sua aparência. No entanto, uma parte de mim se perguntava se tivéssemos nos encontrado na rua ou em um bar... se teríamos ficado ligados tão rápido? Será que toda esta situação parece estranha, simplesmente porque nos conhecemos de uma forma pouco ortodoxa? Garanto que dois meses em uma relação de face-a-face seria completamente diferente. E eu garanto que não teria sido tão extremamente aberta e honesta.

Eu cliquei nas minhas músicas um pouco mais, fazendo o máximo de esforço para não olhar para o relógio. Assim que eu encontrei o punhado de músicas que eu queria que Bella recebesse, meu computador soou com um alerta de chamada recebida. Com o meu coração, bolas, e estômago na garganta, eu cliquei para abrir a janela.

* * *

 _ **E o maldito sábado finalmente chegou!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	21. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado, 24 de abril de 2010 às 11h24min**

"Bella, fique quieta", Rose bufou enquanto envolvia outra mecha do meu cabelo em torno do babyliss.

"Desculpe", eu murmurei antes de cruzar minhas mãos no colo em um esforço para parar de me mover.

Alice riu de seu lugar na cama. "Eu pensei que tinha arrancado todos os nervos de você mais cedo."

Eu balancei a cabeça, arrancando outro grunhido de Rose, e suspirei. "Eu não estou realmente nervosa. Apenas... ansiosa, eu acho." _Embora as borboletas do meu estômago tenham triplicado na última hora._

Eu tinha pensado muito na noite passada a respeito de hoje, mas eu tinha acordado com uma nova determinação e uma sensação de que tudo isso era muito certo. As meninas tinham me ajudado muito. Depois que eu disse a elas sobre estar apaixonada por Edward, Rose havia dito a Alice que iria buscá-la dentro de trinta minutos, e Alice tinha dito que iria trazer o vinho. Nós tínhamos passado metade da noite falando sobre os aspectos positivos e negativos de estar envolvida com alguém do serviço militar e o que isso significava para mim e Edward. Eu chorei nos ombros delas - eu nunca tinha esperado me apaixonar por alguém que estivesse do outro lado do mundo e colocando sua vida em risco quase a cada minuto de cada dia...

No final, as minhas meninas tinham ajudado não só com as suas palavras, mas com seus corações.

 **~ OOo ~**

" _Queremos os nossos maridos em casa?" Rose perguntou, estudando o copo de vinho na mão. "Claro que sim." Olhando para mim, ela deu de ombros. "Mas eu não trocaria a minha vida com Emmett por nada. Nem mesmo pela vida que eu sempre pensei que queria - Um marido que estivesse em casa todas as noites, sair com ele todo fim de semana... e eu sempre pensei que ia ter filhos cedo, mas isso não é algo que faremos, até que ele se aposente do serviço militar."_

" _É difícil, querida", disse Alice, sorrindo tristemente. "Mas cada vez que eu vejo o rosto de Jasper e ouço sua voz no Skype, eu estou completa novamente. Sempre que eu sinto que está difícil ou tendo um dia ruim, um sorriso ou um e-mail de Jazzy ajuda a tornar o dia mais fácil. É mais difícil do que tê-lo aqui todos os dias? Claro. Você tem que decidir se vale a pena passar por isso."_

" _Além disso", Rose disse com um balançar de sobrancelhas perfeitamente feitas. "A distância é uma merda, mas os reencontros valem totalmente a pena!"_

 _Todas nós rimos, mas minha cabeça ainda estava girando a um milhão de milhas por minuto._

 _Seria difícil? Sim, a coisa mais difícil que eu já tinha feito ou que faria. Eu poderia lidar com isso?_

 _Quando olhei para Alice e Rose enquanto elas estavam lá sentadas falando sobre seus maridos e o amor que sentiam por eles brilhando através de cada palavra, eu soube. Elas tinham me ajudado a perceber que sim, que era perigoso e assustador, mas também valeria totalmente a pena. Eu decidi então que, se Edward fosse realmente o cara certo para mim, eu iria encontrar uma maneira de lidar com o que ele fazia para viver._

 **~ OOo ~**

"Ok, bem, aqui está o que eu acho que você deve usar", disse Alice, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Ela estava segurando um jeans skinny de lavagem escura e uma blusa nova cinza. Era justa, de mangas curtas e uma espécie padrão geométrico preto na parte da frente, muito bonita, mas casual.

"Não deveria ser algo... mais sexy?" Eu perguntei incerta, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Não desta vez", disse ela enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Você quer ficar bonita, mas não como se tivesse se esforçado demais."

"Além disso", Rose acrescentou, "Você deve parecer você mesma, não uma promíscua que não quer nada, exceto fazer sexo com ele."

Alice e eu olhamos uma para a outra e começamos a rir. "Promíscua?" Nós repetimos com uma risadinha.

Rose acenou com a mão alegremente antes de largar o babyliss pegar a escova. "Tanto faz. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer." Enquanto escovava o meu cabelo, ela disse, "Isso vai deixar muitas ondas e movimento, mas tirar todos os cachos."

Ao invés de responder verbalmente, eu simplesmente sorri antes de olhar para as minhas mãos e brincar com as minhas unhas recém-pintadas.

"Pare com isso", Alice bufou, aproximando-se e tomando minhas mãos nas dela. "Você vai arruinar o esmalte."

Vinte minutos mais tarde, eu estava vestida, meu cabelo feito, e Alice tinha aplicado apenas uma quantidade leve de maquiagem para "destacar meus olhos", segundo ela. Ela tinha pegado de leve com o blush e batom - optando por gloss que eu poderia reaplicar antes de ligar para Edward se eu precisasse, desde que eu provavelmente comeria tudo com o meu nervosismo - e acrescentou sombra marrom escura nos cantos da minha pálpebra superior, acentuando o castanho dos meus olhos. Quando olhei no espelho, eu tive que admitir que estava ótima.

"Obrigada, meninas", eu disse, puxando as duas para um abraço. Depois de um momento, eu gentilmente as empurrei para longe e sorri. "Agora saiam daqui. Eu tenho coisas para fazer."

Com mais alguns abraços e desejos de "boa sorte" elas deixaram a minha casa.

Eu esperei até que elas estivessem na calçada para trancar a porta e, em seguida, me virei para o meu computador. Olhando para o relógio na parede, vi que faltavam cinco minutos para o meio-dia.

Eu então me sentei, abri o Skype e cliquei em Contatos. Adicionar o nome de Edward levou apenas alguns segundos. Nervosa, eu cliquei em 'chamada de vídeo', observando enquanto o programa tentava me ligar ao homem que estava a meio mundo de distância e esperando a minha chamada.

* * *

 ** _Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara: eu não sou a autora, apenas a humilde tradutora e não tenho o poder de decidir onde os capítulos acabam. ;) Não é maldade, eu amo vocês! Rsrs_**

 ** _Eu sei que vocês querem muito essa conversa - acho que até mais que Bella e Edward. Pois bem, eu vou adiantar que - sim, o próximo capítulo será da infame conversa pelo Skipe, mas já adianto que será dividido. Serão os capítulos de amanhã se vocês fizerem o dever de casa direitinho. ^^_**

 ** _Na mesma nota, acho que não teremos capítulo do mafioso essa semana. Edward está triste com vocês ali do lado._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	22. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - domingo, 25 de abril de 2010 à 00h01min**

Corri uma mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto clicava em 'abrir a conversa' com a outra. Eu estava tão nervoso que porra... eu estava com medo de olhar para a tela, porque isso mudaria tudo. Assim que eu a vi, eu perdi o fôlego. Realmente vi - não uma imagem, não apenas palavras, mas viva, respirando, e porra... impressionante.

Meus olhos notaram sua beleza natural com apenas um toque de maquiagem, uma blusa acinzentada que fez sua pele parecer seda, mas foram os olhos castanhos que me fizeram finalmente encontrar a minha voz.

"Bella", eu suspirei, me sentindo um idiota, porque essa foi a única coisa que o meu cérebro conseguiu formar.

Um sorriso doce - e tão nervoso, eu notei – surgiu eu seu rosto, causando uma pequena ruga em seu nariz, e eu apenas... fui nocauteado. Meu próprio sorriso acompanhou o dela, e com um último puxão no meu cabelo, eu apoiei o meu cotovelo na mesa.

"Oi", disse ela timidamente. "Eu _sabia_ que você não iria ter a voz como a do Andy Rooney!" Ela riu, e só assim, os nervos foram embora – os meus e os dela. Isso não era tão diferente dos nossos e-mails.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Não, mas eu aposto que você se perguntou por um segundo, não é?"

"Sim! Mas eu realmente não me importaria", respondeu ela, encolhendo os ombros.

Eu estremeci um pouco, inclinando a cabeça em direção a ela, porque isso soou como se ela estivesse respondendo a mais do que a pergunta sobre a minha voz. Não ajudou que os sons de soldados, veículos e aeronaves estivessem ecoando atrás de mim. Era um lembrete gritante de onde eu realmente estava. Eu estava em uma guerra, porra, do outro lado do mundo, longe dela.

"Cristo, Bella..." eu passei a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, decidindo que iria cortá-lo amanhã. "Tem _certeza_ sobre isso?"

"Edward", ela suspirou, sorrindo para mim, e porra, o meu nome nunca soou tão bem. "Eu passei horas depois que recebi seu e-mail ontem pensando no que fazer esta chamada hoje significaria – no que continuar... com o que está acontecendo entre nós significaria, e eu quero que você saiba que não é algo que eu esteja tratando de forma leviana. Eu sei que o futuro não será uma certeza, enquanto você estiver aí. Eu sei que não há mais ninguém que eu queira ficar agora e eu não gostaria de estar em nenhum lugar que não aqui com você".

"Eu também não, mas..." eu parei e olhei para ela.

Isso não era errado. Na verdade, parecia fodidamente perfeito. Era confortável, honesto, justo e... bom.

"Você é linda", eu murmurei com um suspiro, incapaz de parar. "Suas fotos não fazem justiça."

O mais doce rubor surgiu em seu rosto, adicionando um toque mais glorioso à cor porque ela deu outra risada doce. "Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa."

Rindo, eu ouvi alguns dos caras voltando da tenda dos oficiais e olhei para cima do meu computador antes de olhar para a tela. "Jasper e Emmett me pediram para dizer olá".

"Diga-lhes que eu também disse oi e que eu sinto falta deles", ela respondeu. "As meninas estiveram aqui esta manhã. Eu acho que você está certo. Acho que tudo isso foi totalmente tramado."

"Bem, eu vejo que elas não sufocaram você com um travesseiro desta vez."

"Não, eu sobrevivi. Eu acho que minhas habilidades estão melhorando", ela respondeu com uma risadinha, mordendo o lábio inferior, e isso pode ter sido a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto.

Eu tinha sido hipnotizado, apenas de olhar para ela – fazia tanto tempo que eu não via um civil americano, muito menos uma tão bela - então eu tive de sacudir a minha cabeça um pouco quando ela cantarolou, "Vinte perguntas, Edward... "

"Eu deveria ficar com medo?" Eu argumentei, sentando-me para a frente e descansando a mão no meu pescoço. Ainda assim, eu não podia deixar de sorrir.

"Você está em uma guerra, e _as minhas perguntas_ o assustam?" Ela riu sem remorso, pura provocação.

"Tudo nisso me assusta, Bella." Eu ri, balançando a cabeça e revirando os olhos. "Basta fazer a sua pergunta, linda."

* * *

 _ **Esse é o momento que eu clico em 'publicar' e corro. Hahahaha. Mas vocês sabem que eu voltarei com a segunda parte, então guardem as foices e as pedras. Eu sou boazinha...**_

 _ **Sejam bem-vindas leitoras novas. O Sargento está operando milagres, fazendo até quem não comenta nunca aparecer... e gente, eu achava que vocês iriam gostar dessa história, mas me surpreendi! É muito gratificante saber que vocês esperam pelo próximo capítulo roendo as unhas! Eu sempre recebo um 'obrigada por traduzir' ou um 'você sempre escolhe as melhores para traduzir', mas com Comming Home vocês REALMENTE se empolgaram! Eu que agradeço o carinho e a companhia!**_

 _ **Até**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	23. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado, 24 de abril de 2010 às 12h05min**

" _Basta fazer a sua pergunta, linda."_

Minhas entranhas borbulharam com sua doce e provocante voz me chamando de linda. Eu não acho que um dia me cansaria de ouvir.

Colocando a ponta do dedo nos meus lábios franzidos, eu olhei para cima e para a direita, fingindo estar imersa em pensamentos. Na realidade, eu já sabia exatamente o que ia perguntar a ele. Sua risada - naquele tom profundo e sexy enviou choques de calor das minhas orelhas diretamente para os meus mamilos, fazendo-os endurecer sob a minha blusa fina e o simples sutiã de renda branco - Olhei de volta para a tela para vê-lo sorrindo da minha provocação lúdica.

"Ok, ok. Segure suas calças, Masen", eu bufei, atirando-lhe um sorriso e uma piscadela para mostrar que eu estava brincando.

Ele murmurou algo que soou como "E se eu não quiser?" Mas quando eu ergui uma sobrancelha, ele apenas sorriu.

Eu me recostei no sofá, levando o laptop comigo. "Primeiro beijo", eu disse uma vez que estava confortável. Eu pedi a Deus que não tivesse sido com Tanya...

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, balançando a cabeça. "Tão aleatório, Bella?"

Encolhendo os ombros, eu ri. "O que eu posso dizer? Eu preciso saber se deveria ficar com ciúmes."

Na verdade, ele revirou os olhos para isso, mas sorriu e disse: "Não há necessidade de ficar com ciúmes, foi com... Jane Reynolds na segunda série. Ela me encurralou no campo de football, e eu não me lembro muito... Apenas que foi molhado e eu agi como se estivesse tranquilo, mas por dentro, eu estava um pouco envergonhado, mas feliz que ela parecia gostar de mim".

Meu coração derreteu com o pensamento do menino tentando esconder seus sentimentos. "Tudo bem, eu suponho que você esteja certo... Não há necessidade de ficar com ciúmes disso", eu provoquei.

"Você responder a mesma pergunta é justo, linda", disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Você pergunta, você responde. São as regras, lembra?"

Eu sorri, me lembrando de quando estava na escola. "Riley Smith. Nós estávamos na sexta série e no nosso primeiro baile da escola. Ele me desafiou a ir atrás das arquibancadas e beijá-lo. Eu, é claro, não podia recusar um desafio, portanto, esperei até que os professores estivessem distraídos, e então peguei a mão dele e nós atravessamos a pista na ponta dos pés até que estávamos nas sombras das arquibancadas do outro lado do ginásio. Ele foi gentil e doce, e não havia nada, exceto lábios envolvidos. Ele nem sequer usou as mãos para me segurar. É claro que, em seguida, fomos descobertos por um dos acompanhantes e ganhamos um dia de detenção depois da escola, e não fomos autorizados a ir no próximo baile, mas tudo bem. Valeu totalmente a pena."

Os olhos de Edward escureceram um pouco, e eu ri quando eles se estreitaram. _Ele estava com ciúmes!_

"Hmm", ele murmurou. "Riley Smith, você disse?"

O riso se transformou em uma risada, e eu balancei a cabeça. "Bobo. Sua vez, Edward."

Ele sorriu timidamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, puxando. "Eu, uh, não pensei realmente, não tenho nenhuma pergunta pronta..."

"Bem", eu comecei, tirando a palavra dele, "Acho que eu poderia fazer uma segunda... Mas isso significa que você ficará me devendo!"

Desta vez, seu sorriso assumiu todo o seu rosto, e sua cabeça caiu para trás enquanto ele ria. "Sim, querida, eu fico te dendo uma."

Novamente aquele aperto no estômago.

Respirando fundo para acalmar o meu coração acelerado, eu perguntei: "Se você pudesse jantar com qualquer pessoa - vivo ou morto, famoso ou não - quem seria?"

Ele sorriu quase timidamente, olhando para seu colo por um momento. Com uma mão no cabelo, ele finalmente ergueu os olhos em direção à tela. "Você", ele disse simplesmente, sua boca curvando-se num sorriso tímido, mas sexy. "Você, Bella. Eu daria qualquer coisa para estar no outro lado da tela nesse momento."

Eu não tinha resposta para isso. Nada, zero, nadica. Meu coração batia furiosamente, minha boca estava seca, e minha respiração estava pesada, mas eu me senti tão leve que estava quase com medo de flutuar.

Devo ter ficado quieta por muito tempo porque as sobrancelhas dele se juntaram e ele chegou para frente, parecendo preocupado. "Bella, eu não tive a intenção de deixá-la desconfortável. Sinto muito se isso foi..."

"Não!" Eu o interrompi rapidamente, rindo de quão alto o meu desabafo tinha sido. Suavizando a minha voz, eu corri para assegurá-lo. "Você não me deixou desconfortável, baby, apenas sem palavras - E se você perguntar aos caras, eles irão de dizer que isso é bem difícil de se conseguir." Eu pisquei, colocando um sorriso aliviado novamente em seu rosto. "Ah, e Edward?"

"Hmm?" Relaxado novamente, ele recostou-se na cadeira, braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma sobrancelha levantada em questão.

"Essa foi a resposta perfeita. Eu não acho que poderia ter respondido melhor do que isso", eu disse suavemente, meu coração vibrando com o lento sorriso que se formou no rosto daquele homem sexy na tela do meu laptop.

Nosso momento foi quebrado por duas vozes ruidosas e barulhentas chamando o meu nome.

"Bella!" Jasper parecia feliz quando seu rosto apareceu sobre o ombro esquerdo de Edward.

Emmett apareceu do outro lado. "Bellsy! Como esse cara está te tratando?" Ele bateu no ombro de Edward. "Será que precisamos chutar a bunda dele já?"

Revirando os olhos, eu sorri. "Obrigada, rapazes, mas eu acho que vou ficar bem." Malditos sejam por nos interromper. Eu fiquei contente de ver meus amigos, mas eles estavam interrompendo o meu tempo com Edward!

"E aí, pessoal?" Edward perguntou, mas seus olhos não deixaram os meus.

Jasper me deu uma piscadela antes de olhar para Edward. "Desculpe por interromper, Sargento. Só viemos avisar que o Tenente Stephens está procurando por você. Ele disse para ir vê-lo o mais rápido possível."

Edward franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. "Obrigado. Irei vê-lo agora. Me deem um minuto?" Seus olhos ainda estavam focados em mim.

Emmett e Jasper acenaram com a cabeça, batendo no ombro dele mais uma vez.

"Até mais, Bella," Jasper disse, sorrindo. "Dê a Alice um beijo por mim."

"Oh, droga, filme essa merda se você o fizer", Emmett se meteu e, em seguida, resmungou quando o cotovelo de Edward se conectou com seu estômago, ao mesmo tempo que o punho de Jasper fez contato com a parte superior de seu braço. "Ok, ok, desculpe!" Ele riu. "Até mais tarde, Bella."

Depois de um momento, estávamos novamente apenas nós dois, e Edward suspirou, passando a mão sobre o rosto cansado. "Desculpe linda. Eu preciso ir. Ele não teria me chamado se não fosse importante."

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente. "Eu sei Edward. Está tudo bem. Me manda um e-mail quando você puder?"

Sua resposta veio imediatamente. "Claro." Então, ele ergueu um dedo. "Espere um segundo." Ele moveu-se ligeiramente para fora da tela, e eu ouvi um barulho abafado, como se ele estivesse vasculhando as coisas em uma gaveta. Quando apareceu novamente, ele segurava uma caneta e papel. "Posso te ligar algum dia?" Ele perguntou, sua voz de volta àquele tom tímido, quieto, com um toque hesitante.

Eu ditei o meu número de telefone, em resposta, vendo enquanto Edward anotava os números e, em seguida, arrancou a página do bloco de papel. Ele jogou o resto do papel e a caneta de volta em algum lugar atrás do computador e, em seguida, sorriu.

"Obrigado por ter vindo falar comigo", disse ele docemente. "Isso significa... mais do que você pode imaginar. Saber que você queria isso... Me quer."

Eu sorri, seu comportamento e palavras tocaram meu coração. "Nunca houve dúvida, Edward", eu respondi suavemente.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro por um segundo, franzindo a testa.

"Vá", eu disse a ele. "Você não será capaz de relaxar até falar com ele e descobrir o que ele quer. Nos falaremos novamente em breve."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Eu te mando um e-mail amanhã, e vou te ligar quando eu puder." Com outro sorriso suave, ele disse: "Tenha uma boa tarde, linda."

"Boa noite, Edward", eu sussurrei, engolindo o nó que tinha na garganta, e então rapidamente cliquei para desligar a chamada antes que as minhas lágrimas caíssem.

Eu estava tão sobrecarregada com tudo o que eu estava sentindo – em êxtase por ter conseguido vê-lo e falar com ele, muito feliz que a química das nossas cartas e e-mails ainda estava lá em uma chamada de vídeo, e morrendo de medo sobre o porquê seu Tenente queria falar com ele. Eu sabia que a ameaça de voltar a Kandahar ainda pairava sobre eles, e esse pensamento me aterrorizava.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu enxuguei as lágrimas, decidindo que chorar não iria resolver nada. Eu precisava sair de casa por um tempo, então talvez eu fosse ao supermercado comprar os ingredientes necessários para fazer cookies para enviar para Edward.

Mas primeiro...

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: sábado, 24 de abril de 2010 às 13h03min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 25 de abril de 2010 às 01h03min  
Assunto: Estou tão feliz que por termos conseguido nos falar...

Oi querido.

Eu sei que acabamos de sair do Skype, mas eu queria escrever para que você tivesse um e-mail meu no momento em que ligasse seu computador.

Eu só queria que você soubesse que foi tudo o que eu poderia ter esperado e muito mais, vê-lo lá na minha tela, falar com você em tempo real. Talvez da próxima vez que nos falarmos, possamos ter mais tempo. Se não, apenas as conversas breves e vislumbres de seu rosto lindo (com essa mandíbula _lambivel_...) me contente até que eu possa tê-lo na minha frente.

Eu estou saindo para comprar os ingredientes necessários para fazer alguns cookies. Conhece alguém que pode querê-los? Estou pensando em fazer meus cookies especiais com mix de nozes e talvez os Snickerdoodles desta vez?

Abraços e beijos,  
Bella

* * *

 _ **Momentos interrompidos, conversar curtas, privacidade zero... Mas mesmo assim é lindo, concordam?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	24. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: domingo, 25 de abril de 2010 às 05h01min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 24 de abril de 2010 às 17h01min  
Assunto: Eu não consigo nem dormir...

Linda,

Lambivel? Sério? Não brinque comigo, Bella. Eu estou cercado por homens malcheirosos no deserto, 24 horas por dia! Isso não é justo. Eu não posso sequer pensar em te dizer onde eu gostaria de lamber em você, então você pode, pelo menos tentar me ajudar a manter a sanidade?

Droga, eu odeio essa merda. Eu não tenho nenhuma outra maneira de dizer isso, que não seja apenar falar. Temos que voltar a Kandahar. Eles me juraram que será a última vez que o meu pelotão irá para lá, mas eu nunca confio em nada do que eles dizem. Nunca. Eles me disseram que será por duas semanas, no máximo, mas isso significa que serão duas fodidas semanas inteiras sem suas palavras, sua voz, sua doce feição. Nenhuma comunicação será permitida lá, e eu sei que você irá se preocupar. Inferno, _eu estou_ preocupado. O lugar está uma loucura, com edifícios sendo bombardeados e distúrbios aleatórios acontecendo nas ruas - e os alvos são civis inocentes. Eles precisam do meu pelotão lá para policiar as ruas... pelo menos até recebermos mais reforços.

Eu farei de _tudo ao meu alcance_ para trazer todos de volta com segurança, Bella. Eu prometo. Eu tenho algo que vale a pena lutar agora. Você é a luz no fim desta merda. Eu nunca tive isso antes, mas agora eu tenho, e eu juro que vou lutar por isso. Antes, eu estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho. Agora? É por você, linda. O seu rosto doce, suas palavras... _esses cookies incríveis_... que me fazem me concentrar no que é realmente importante.

Você não tem ideia do que significou para mim realmente falar com você apenas poucas horas atrás. Eu não dormi uma piscadela porque não quero esquecer o som do seu riso ou a cor dos seus olhos. O fato de que você quer isso, quer dar uma chance a mim, e quer arriscar tudo pelo que estamos fazendo... Bella, isso significa tudo para mim. Você me deu algo que ninguém nunca me deu, e isso se chama esperança. Eu nem sequer percebi que a tinha perdido até que sua primeira carta chegou.

A única coisa que me incomoda é que eu sei que você vai se preocupar. Eu estou te dando a única coisa que tenho para você se agarrar, e isso é a música que você me pediu. Estou anexando a este e-mail. Uma das canções é algo que eu compus para a minha mãe; o resto, você vai reconhecer como peças de piano clássico. E sim, sou eu tocando. Minha mãe começou a me gravar tocando quando eu ainda era muito jovem, a fim de me ajudar com o meu tempo, então gravar tinha se tornado um hábito no momento em que eu comecei a compor. São suas, juntamente com qualquer outra parte de mim que você queira.

Sairemos daqui em breve, mas eu simplesmente não poderia ir sem checar suas palavras, e eu também não podia sair sem que você soubesse para onde estamos indo. No minuto em que voltarmos à base, eu irei te ligar, linda. Me desculpo antecipadamente se for tarde e em uma noite de semana.

Eu imprimi a sua foto. Eu queria que você soubesse, e mesmo que esteja em preto e branco e em papel regular, é minha. Vai comigo. Eu não poderia ir sem algo seu. Vou sentir sua falta.

Abraços e beijos,  
Edward.

P.S.: Vinte perguntas, certo? Ok, eu tenho uma para você. Alguma vez você já se sentiu assim a respeito de alguém antes, Bella? Já? Porque a minha resposta seria um retumbante... não.

* * *

 _ **Vejo lágrimas daqui? :'(**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	25. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Bella**

 **N/T: Nossos personagens estão com 25-26 anos de idade. Bella conheceu Alice quando elas estavam no ensino médio, e depois conheceram Rose, Emmett, e Jasper na faculdade. Nada disso realmente importa para a história, mas eu acho interessante saber...**

 **~ OOo ~**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: sábado, 24 de abril de 2010 às 23h14min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 25 de abril de 2010 às 11h14min  
Assunto: Minha nova música favorita

Edward,

Eu sei que você já não está mais aí, mas eu ainda queria escrever e dizer obrigada pela música. Você é um músico muito talentoso, e eu não posso esperar para ouvir mais das suas próprias composições. Você escreveu a da sua mãe antes que ela falecesse? Se assim for, eu tenho certeza que ela mostrou exatamente quão amada ela realmente era. É linda. Se você a escreveu em sua memória, então sei que ela está olhando para você do céu e sorrindo porque sente que o amor, mesmo lá de cima.

Estou feliz que você pensou em imprimir a minha foto e levá-la com você. Eu tive uma ideia de algo melhor, então talvez quando você voltar haja um pacote esperando por você... Eu tenho a sua como proteção de tela agora (sim, Rose e Alice me encheram até não poder mais e ameaçaram contar aos seus maridos, por isso não se surpreenda se você se sofrer abuso sobre isso mais tarde!) e a imprimi na minha impressora de fotos, também, então eu posso olhar para você quando quiser. Não é a mesma coisa, eu sei, mas pelo menos é alguma coisa.

Em resposta à sua pergunta... Não, querido, eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém. Eu tive relacionamentos antes, mas nunca, nem uma vez apenas pensar nessa pessoa fez meu coração disparar e minha respiração falhar. É um sentimento bom e eu o estou abraçando com tudo em mim. Eu queria que você soubesse que... e eu estou contente de ouvir que não sou só eu.

Irei escrever novamente em breve.

Bella.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 28 de abril de 2010 às 19h32min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 29 de abril de 2010 às 07h32min  
Assunto: Minhas tentativas com massa caseira

Oh, querido... LOL Aparentemente eu encontrei um defeito. Ela ficou toda pegajosa e pesada. Eu pensei que tinha usado sal suficiente, mas aparentemente não. Vou ter que olhar a receita novamente e ver o que eu fiz de errado!

* Joguei a massa no lixo e vou jantar comida congelada*

Bella.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data Enviado: sábado, 01 de maio de 2010 às 02h33min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 01 de maio de 2010 às 14h33min  
Assunto: Eu sinto sua falta...

Não é engraçado como você não percebe o quanto sente falta de alguma coisa até que você não a tem mais? Faz cerca de uma semana desde a última vez que nos falamos, mas eu sinto que algo está faltando - como se eu tivesse um buraco no meu peito. Eu sei que ele será curado quando eu receber o seu telefonema, mas, por agora, é como se estivesse faltando uma parte de mim. Eu não tinha ideia de que poderia me sentir assim depois de apenas alguns meses de contato, mas eu me sinto.

Eu espero que você, Jasper e Emmett estejam seguros.

Xoxo,  
Bella

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: segunda-feira, 03 de Maio de 2010 às 07h15min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 03 de Maio de 2010 às 19h15min  
Assunto: É um dia de Venti Peppermint Chocolate Branco Mocha com chantilly.

Oi, baby.

Eu me sinto melhor hoje de manhã do que estava no sábado. As meninas e eu ficamos juntas no fim de semana. Elas vieram sábado de manhã cedo e passamos o tempo fazendo nada de importante. Elas sabem exatamente como eu estou me sentindo, por isso foi muito reconfortante para todas nós.

Só queria que você soubesse que eu estava pensando em você antes da escola esta manhã.

Sua,  
Bella.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 07 de Maio de 2010 às 14h05min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 08 de Maio de 2010 às 02h05min  
Assunto: Apenas um alguns dias!

Ufa, essa coisa de espera é difícil, não é? Duas semanas nunca passaram tão devagar. Claro, não ajuda que estejamos chegando ao fim do ano escolar e as crianças estejam lentamente me deixando louca! LOL

Vou levar meu celular comigo para todos os lugares, e eu quero dizer - todos os lugares... nunca estará fora do alcance da minha audição ou onde eu não possa pegá-lo sem ter que me esticar para alcançar. Mesmo quando eu estiver no chuveiro ele estará na na prateleira com a minha toalha.

Obrigada, baby, por me transformar em uma daquelas garotas. )

*Sorrisos* Brincadeirinha... Eu não iria querer que nada fosse diferente!

Bella.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: terça-feira, 11 de maio de 2010 às 23h33min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 11h33min  
Assunto: Sentindo sua falta

Duas semanas se passaram. Alice e Rose ambas me asseguraram que esta merda acontece o tempo todo, mas... Eu não posso deixar de me preocupar, sabe?

Eu sei que isto pode soar piegas, mas eu espero ansiosamente ouvir a sua voz, me dizendo que está de volta são e salvo e que sentiu a minha falta.

Eu devo ir dormir, ou serei inútil na escola amanhã. Porque eu jurei a mim mesma ser honesta, eu não tenho conseguido dormir muito nas últimas noites, então estou meio que esgotada. Mas Edward? Vale a pena cada momento de sono que eu perco.

Bella.

* * *

 _ **Eu sei que isso aqui é ficção, mas é a realidade de muitas famílias pelo mundo. Essa angústia de perder o sono por não saber se a pessoa que você ama - seja marido, namorado(a), irmão, pai - está seguro não deve ser nada fácil. Bella ainda irá viver algumas situações como essa, mas teremos que passar por isso para finalmente vê-los juntos...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	26. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - quarta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 15h23min**

Dezessete dias longe do acampamento base... longe de telefone, e-mail, música e das fotos de Bella, além da desgastada cópia impressa na minha mão que eu tinha tirado do bolso, pelo menos um milhão de vezes. A base apareceu mais perto à medida que retumbávamos ao longo da estrada esburacada no caminhão.

17 dias. 408 horas. 24.480 minutos. 1.468,800 segundos. 1 ferimento a bala. 2 vítimas de queimaduras leves. 0 vítimas fatais.

Bem, não houve vítimas no meu esquadrão. Houve uma abundância de mortes em todas as outras porras dos lugares - do nosso lado e do lado deles, para não mencionar os civis que haviam ficado presos no meio apenas tentando viver suas vidas. A unidade de Forças Especiais tinha finalmente chegado, derrubando o último dos bastardos que tinham estado escondidos em um pequeno prédio de apartamentos. Meu esquadrão tinha ajudado na demolição e extermínio, por isso, fomos enviados de volta à base, uma vez que estava tudo acabado.

"Menina bonita", eu ouvi ao meu lado, e quase tinha me esquecido que o tenente Stephens estava sentado ao meu lado.

"Eu acho que sim", eu disse, incapaz de não sorrir, mas dobrei a coisa desgastada com segurança ele coloquei de volta no bolso junto ao peito. "Ela provavelmente está louca de preocupação."

"Não, Sargento", Jasper acrescentou entrando na conversa. "Ali e Rose estão com ela. Elas prometeram a você, cara."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para trás, para fora da porta do bagageiro, sem me preocupar em discutir, porque eu não tinha tanta certeza. Eu ficava pensando o tempo todo em que estávamos longe, que eu ia voltar e ter um e-mail esperando por mim, que terminava com esta coisa entre Bella e eu de uma vez por todas. Que o medo, preocupação e espera teria sido demais para ela. Ou, pior ainda... que ela tivesse encontrado alguém acessível.

O caminhão fez uma parada brusca, e nós estacionamos na frente do acampamento. Eu comecei a me levantar, mas Stephens me interrompeu. Ele parecia cansado, com cabelos grisalhos nas têmporas que eu nunca tinha notado antes.

"Espere um pouco, Sargento", ele afirmou, deixando o resto dos homens sair do caminhão. Quando estávamos só nós dois, ele disse, "excelente trabalho lá, filho. Não pense que isso passou despercebido."

"Obrigado, Senhor", eu respondi com um aceno.

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça e batendo nas minhas costas. "Vá ligar para a sua menina. Use o gabinete do Comandante, se quiser."

Eu o agradeci, e era bem provável que eu estivesse ostentando o mais idiota dos sorrisos, mas ele não disse nada quando eu passei por ele apressado em direção ao quartel. Na minha cama havia uma nova caixa. Enquanto a maioria dos homens provavelmente queria um banho, roupas limpas, e dormir, a única coisa que eu queria era falar com Bella.

Abri o meu baú, peguei meu laptop e a caixa da minha cama, e fui para o gabinete do Comandante. Olhando para o relógio, eu sabia que era cedo demais para ligar para ela, mas eu queria pegá-la antes que ela se arrumasse para o trabalho.

Como o meu laptop ligado, eu abri a caixa, porque sabia que ela tinha enviado cookies. Sorrindo para as coisas diferentes que ela tinha incluído, meu objetivo único era encontrar esses cookies. Eu enfiei dois snickerdoodles na boca enquanto me conectava ao meu e-mail. Fiquei chocado de ver não apenas uma, mas seis e-mails dela, todos de datas diferentes – durante todo o tempo em que eu estive longe. Até o momento em que eu tinha lido todos eles - duas vezes - eu tinha comido mais alguns cookies, mas nada conseguiria acalmar a dor no meu peito. Pegando o telefone, disquei o número dela.

"Alô?" Uma voz sonolenta, mas surpreendentemente excitante respondeu.

"Bella", eu suspirei, minha cabeça caindo contra a parede atrás de mim com um baque surdo.

Ela engasgou, de repente bem acordada. "Edward! Você está bem. Você está de volta", ela afirmou, mas as frases soaram como perguntas, também.

"Sim, para ambos, linda", eu respirei fundo com um sorriso e um suspiro, sentindo-me completo pela primeira vez no que pareceu uma eternidade. "Eu recebi os cookies", eu murmurei enquanto enfiava outro na boca.

Sua risada saiu doce e feliz. "Há mais além de cookies, baby", ela brincou.

"Eu tenho certeza", eu disse com uma risada, fechando meus olhos. "Diga-me o que eu perdi. Eu li seus e-mails, mas só... fale comigo."

Eu só queria me perder em sua voz, e ela era fididamente perfeita, permitindo-me fazer exatamente isso. A partir do minuto que desligamos o computador um pouco mais de duas semanas atrás, ela me contou tudo. Desde a receita de massa mal feita, até histórias do dia-a-dia sobre seus alunos, até a falta que ela sentiu de mim. Cada palavra era como o céu.

"Deus, eu senti sua falta", ela sussurrou, e eu ouvi a emoção infiltrar-se em seu tom. "Eu não posso expressar o quanto..."

"Eu senti sua falta também, linda" eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça ao perceber como verdadeiras essas palavras eram. "Isso é demais, Bella? Você pode realmente lidar com isso? Comigo?"

"Oh, eu acho que posso lidar com você, Masen", ela prometeu, e eu ri da sua provocação sexy.

"Eu não posso esperar para ver você tentar." Eu ri, finalmente, olhando o resto das coisas da caixa - quebra-cabeças, um baralho de cartas, óculos de sol. Quando me deparei com um envelope cheio de fotos dela, minha respiração parou completamente. "Jesus, Bella..."

Sua risada em resposta foi deliciosamente má. "Só agora, baby? Você só encontrou as fotos agora?"

"Inacreditável", eu gemi, porque ela tinha enviado um punhado de fotos sexy-como-o-inferno dela, vestindo algum tipo de coisa preta de renda. "Você tem que ser a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. Eu não posso esperar para colocar as minhas mãos em você..."


	27. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Bella**

 **Seattle - quarta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 04h13min**

A voz sexy de Edward enviou arrepios de desejo pela minha espinha. Eu empurrei o lençol até a minha cintura e deslizei para cima na cama, inclinando-me contra os travesseiros e a cabeceira. Eu mantive as luzes apagadas, para que o quarto só fosse iluminado pela lua, uma vez que ela brilhava através da janela.

Minha respiração estava acelerada, por isso as minhas palavras saíram um pouco trêmulas e ofegantes quando eu disse, "Sério, sargento Masen? O que você faria se você pudesse me tocar agora?" O tom era para ser provocador, mas saiu muito mais sensual, o que Edward claramente notou.

"Oh, linda..." ele murmurou lentamente com um gemido. "Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero colocar as minhas mãos nessa sua linda cabeleira." Sua voz era tão suave quanto seda, como uma carícia quente nos meus ouvidos. "Essas ondas estão apenas implorando pelos meus dedos, eu quero deslizá-los através delas. Eu apenas sei que seriam suaves, e a sensação seria... mmm, tão bom."

Eu juntei as minhas pernas com força, suas palavras fazendo coisas malucas na junção das minhas coxas. "O... o que mais?" Eu perguntei, sentindo minha respiração falhar quando ele fez um barulho suave que parecia ser de apreciação.

"Sua pele parece tão perfeita nessas fotos, Isabella." Desta vez, saiu como um ronronar, e não era menos doce para os meus ouvidos. "Eu quero tocar você em todos os lugares - arrastar meus dedos calejados tão levemente pelos seus braços e depois pelos seus ombros apenas para senti-la sob os meus dedos enquanto eu continuo a tocar você, suas pernas e sua barriga, para ver se todas as suas partes são tão deliciosas quanto eu acho que são."

Minha mão livre deslizou para baixo para tocar a minha barriga, que estava descoberta porque a camiseta que eu estava dormindo tinha subido quando eu rolei para atender o telefone. Quando as minhas unhas tocaram levemente a pele abaixo do meu umbigo, eu devo ter feito algum barulho, porque Edward gemeu novamente.

"Linda, o que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou suavemente. "Você está tocando sua pele? Você está vendo quão suave sua barriga é? Diga-me, Isabella..."

Eu quase choraminguei. "Sim", eu admiti, sem me preocupar em parar de mover minha mão levemente sobre o meu estômago.

"Oh, baby", ele sussurrou, com puro querer nessas duas pequenas palavras. "Eu queria que fosse eu... você sabe que eu não iria parar por aí, certo?"

"Mmhmm", eu concordei, chutando o lençol para fora e abrindo as minhas pernas, deixando o ar frio acariciar-me através da minha calcinha. Deus, eu queria me tocar, mas não havia nenhuma maneira...

"Linda, eu queria te perguntar sobre algo que você mencionou em um dos e-mails. Se você não quiser responder, não precisa, mas foi algo que me deixou curioso quando eu li..." sua voz ainda era suave, ainda quase um sussurro, mas decididamente menos sensual do que antes, me puxando um pouco para fora da névoa em que eu encontrava.

"Ok", eu disse interrogativamente. "Continue."

"Lembra quando eu perguntei qual era a coisa que você mais queria? Você se lembra qual foi a sua resposta?"

Ligeiramente envergonhada, eu concordei em silêncio, antes de me lembrar que ele não podia me ver. "Sim?" Eu respondi, embora tenha saído mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa. Então eu percebi por que ele estava perguntando. Eu disse que se pudesse ter qualquer coisa, eu iria querer sexo selvagem contra a parede... "Você quer saber se Mike e eu tivemos relações sexuais?"

Ele bufou uma risada. "Ahh... não. Eu estou mais interessado em saber quanto tempo passou desde que alguém se importou o suficiente para se certificar de que você estivesse... feliz e satisfeita." A carícia sensual estava de volta, graças a Deus. "Quando foi a última vez que você teve um orgasmo tão forte que parecia que todo o seu corpo era um fio vivo, linda? Se eu estivesse aí..."

E nesse momento eu realmente soltei um gemido, minha mão escorregou para baixo para que meus dedos deslizassem pelo topo da minha calcinha. Porra, eu queria me tocar, mas ainda mais, eu queria que Edward me tocasse. Eu estava prestes a responder, que ouvi um murmúrio no fundo, e depois Edward estava de volta, suspirando.

"Desculpe, Bella. Esse não é o lugar ideal para essa conversa, por mais que eu queira continuar."

Rindo suavemente, eu disse: "Está tudo bem, baby. Nada diz que eu não posso colocar a minha imaginação para funcionar depois que desligarmos..." Eu estava brincando com ele, e sabia disso.

"Você quer dizer que vai..." Ele gemeu novamente. "Porra, Isabella..."

"Essa é a ideia, Sargento", eu disse com uma risadinha.

"É melhor eu ir, querida, antes de eu entrar em apuros aqui. Eu tenho uma... situação... que eu poderia ter de cuidar se estiver sozinho no chuveiro", Edward admitiu.

"Oh, Deus", eu gemi, sentindo minha calcinha ficar ainda mais molhada com o pensamento de Edward tocando-se no chuveiro. "Se você fizer... eu espero ouvir sobre isso", eu disse a ele, apenas meio que provocando.

"Mmm, o mesmo vale para você, linda. Se - quando - você se tocar, serão as _minhas_ mãos nesse seu corpo sexy, entendeu?" Ele perguntou, e toda a provocação desapareceu diante do tom rouco que fez os meus mamilos doer.

"Ok", eu disse, minha voz chiando de forma constrangedora.

Outro barulho veio do outro lado da linha, e ele suspirou. "É melhor eu ir. Eu quero ver se consigo entrar no chuveiro antes que alguém volte do campo. Obrigado pelos seus e-mails e por tudo que tinha na caixa, querida. Foi a surpresa perfeita de boas-vindas."

Eu sorri, feliz que ele tivesse gostado de tudo. "Tenha uma boa noite, baby. Vamos nos falar novamente em breve, sim?"

"Assim que der, eu juro", disse ele com firmeza.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois querendo desligar, antes de eu finalmente dizer, "Tchau, Sargento".

"Boa noite linda..."

Eu ouvi um clique, e depois de um momento, o sinal sonoro que me avisou que ele tinha desligado.

* * *

 ** _Quer dizer que vocês não querem me dar folga nem no sábado? Hahahaha._**

 ** _Edward acabou ficando sem a resposta. Será que Bella percebeu? O que acharam desses dois começando a ficar safadinhos? ^^_**

 ** _Se tiver 15 reviews eu volto mais tarde com o segundo capítulo do dia!_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	28. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - quarta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 17h42min**

Enquanto eu gemia, minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede novamente com um baque mais duro. Aquela menina bonita ia ser o motivo da minha morte... e a razão de eu não ser capaz de andar normalmente para os chuveiros.

Embalando as minhas coisas, eu tentei acalmar o meu corpo. Eu realmente precisava de um banho, mas não estava tão certo de que se tratava somente de um problema de limpeza. Eu nunca seria capaz de pensar direito depois de ter aquela conversa com Bella. Suas fotos, sua voz doce, sua respiração pesada, estava tudo na minha cabeça me deixando completamente duro por ela.

Eu troquei o meu laptop e o pacote de cuidados de Bella pelo meu saco de produtos de higiene, roupas limpas, e uma toalha, trancando o meu baú novamente. Se eu cronometrasse essa merda direito, a maioria dos homens que vieram comigo já estaria no refeitório, enquanto os esquadrões em patrulha ainda não chegariam por mais uma hora.

Escolhendo a cabine mais distante da porta, eu tirei a roupa, balançando a cabeça diante da minha ereção que não havia diminuído. Assim que a água quente atingiu o topo da minha cabeça e desceu pelo meu corpo, as palavras de Bella voltaram para me assombrar.

" _Realmente, Sargento Masen? O que você faria se pudesse me tocar agora?"_

Eu bufei uma risada e minha testa bateu na parede do banheiro. Ela não tinha ideia. Nenhuma. Os pensamentos mais impuros passaram pela minha mente - pensamentos de pele e lábios, daquele sorriso angelical, de ouvir novamente aquele gemido doce que eu tinha certeza que ela não queria que eu ouvisse. Mas eu tinha ouvido, e ele tinha viajado através do oceano, desertos e selvas, apenas para atingir em cheio o meu pau, deixando-o mais duro do que eu jamais me lembrava de ter ficado.

Eu assobiei quando minha mão se enrolou no meu pau, meus olhos se fecharam enquanto minha mão trabalhava para cima e para baixo no meu eixo com um aperto firme. Não demorou muito para eu trazer à tona a imagem dela, os sons que ela fazia, ou a visão de seus dentes beliscando seu próprio lábio inferior. Eu absolutamente tinha que ver isso de novo, e eu queria que fosse eu a fazê-la fazer isso, não um momento de timidez, mas naquele momento antes de ela cair sobre a borda, com o meu nome fluindo de seus lábios.

Toda a minha alma doía por tocá-la, para que ela me tocasse - dedos nos cabelos, lábios e dentes contra a pele, empurrar, puxar, pele suada e sorrisos preguiçosos. Deus, eu queria tudo com essa menina, mas mais do que tudo, eu só queria os lábios dela nos meus.

"Porra!" Eu rosnei com os dentes cerrados, minha porra jorrando com tudo e desaparecendo pelo ralo. "Cristo", eu ofeguei, mal conseguindo ver direito enquanto me apoiava na parede do chuveiro com uma mão, meu pau agora saciado, mas ainda sofrendo espasmos na outra.

Não fazia muito tempo que eu tinha tomado conta de mim dessa maneira. Na maioria das vezes, era a fim de ajudar o sono a vir mais fácil, mas porra, nunca tinha sido tão forte, tão poderoso que a porra das minhas pernas tivessem ficado instáveis. Eu não tinha certeza se já tinha gozado assim com uma mulher, mas o meu cérebro não estava exatamente funcionando direito no momento. Mas foi o meu coração ainda batendo acelerado que me disse tudo.

Eu estava completamente apaixonado por Isabella Swan, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Nem mesmo a guerra em torno de mim poderia interromper isso.

Depois de terminar o banho, eu vesti roupas limpas, optando por ter cookies de jantar em vez de ir até o refeitório. Eu me sentei no meu beliche e abri meu laptop mais uma vez porque havia algumas questões que precisavam ser cuidadas.

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 19h03min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 07h03min  
Assunto: Cookies para o jantar é melhor que a comida do refeitório a qualquer dia!

Minha linda Bella,

Eu estou prestes a me deitar, mas eu só queria te deixar algo para a sua pausa para o almoço ou para quando você chegar em casa hoje à noite.

Eu estou feliz que você tenha gostado da música. Para responder à sua pergunta... Eu compus essa música antes da minha mãe morrer. Ela implorava para me ouvir tocar o tempo todo, e ainda mais quando ela não se sentia bem. Eu a compus para relaxá-la, ajudá-la a dormir. Às vezes ajudava, mas nem sempre. Às vezes, ela simplesmente queria ouvir. Ela ficaria feliz em saber que você gostou. Ela estava sempre tentando me exibir.

20 perguntas, Senhorita Swan... O que há com a camiseta do exército esfarrapada, linda? Você acha que nós não temos dessas por aqui? Eu posso te assegurar - temos. Em abundância. Então desembucha, querida. Você nunca me enviou nada sem uma história por trás.

Antes de eu me despedir, eu só queria agradecer mais uma vez pelo telefonema. Sua voz foi como medicamento para uma ferida. Só de ouvir você tornou tudo muito melhor.

Sempre seu,  
Edward.

P.S.: Você não teve a chance de responder à minha pergunta, Isabella. Quando foi a última vez que alguém realmente cuidou de você? A última vez que um orgasmo atravessou você como uma carga elétrica, deixando seu corpo saciado e feliz? Para mim, foi essa noite... e eu estava pensando em você.

* * *

 _ **Edward querendo acabar com todas as minhas leitoras com esses finais... ai ai**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	29. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Bella**

 **Seattle - quarta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 05h39min**

Voltar a dormir depois desse telefonema simplesmente _não era_ possível. Todo o meu corpo estava no limite, com uma faísca prestes a se transformar em chamas. Eu me mexi na cama, e o pequeno movimento só fez o meu corpo ainda excitado pulsar.

Lembrar da voz de Edward me deixou ainda mais excitada. Não havia nada mais sexy do que sua inteligência afiada e seu senso de humor, mas ele era tão bonito, e aquela voz... mortal.

Só de pensar em sua voz me dizendo como queria me tocar fez meus dedos deslizarem pela minha calcinha, encontrando-me lisa e inchada de excitação. Eu não tinha necessidade de pegar o brinquedinho que eu guardava na gaveta do meu criado mudo. Bastou me lembrar daquelas palavras mortais mais e mais enquanto eu deslizava dois dedos dentro de mim.

 _"Eu quero tocar em você em todos os lugares - arrastar meus dedos calejados tão levemente pelos seus braços e depois pelos seus ombros apenas para senti-la sob os meus dedos enquanto eu continuo a tocar em você, suas pernas e sua barriga, para ver se todas as suas partes são tão boas quanto eu acho que são."_

Com um toque mais firme no meu clitóris com o polegar, o nome de Edward rolou pela minha língua e eu gozei – com tudo.

Foram longos minutos depois até que eu fui capaz de me forçar a sair da cama e ir para o chuveiro, onde, com a ajuda do chuveirinho, o nome de Edward ecoou pelas paredes do chuveiro mais uma vez.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data Enviado: quarta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 17h03min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 13 de maio de 2010 às 05h03min  
Assunto: Cookies de jantar? Menino travesso!

Falando de travessura... Deus, Edward... saber que você passou de falar comigo a pensar em mim quando gozou... faz coisas comigo. Porra, baby, eu estou feliz por não ter lido esse e-mail durante o meu horário de almoço! Eu não teria sido capaz de me concentrar em mais nada esta tarde.

Esse pensamento é tão sexy. Imaginá-lo com a mão em torno de você, acariciando... Como você gosta? Você gostaria que a minha mão te acariciasse com um pouco de força, dando uma pequena torção em torno da cabeça quando chegasse ao topo? Ou você prefere toques leves e lentos, apenas sentindo a minha pele nua contra a sua? Eu tenho que saber se minha mão iria caber confortavelmente ao seu redor. Eu tenho os dedos pequenos, afinal. Eu poderia ter que usar as duas mãos para fazer você se sentir bem... ao contrário de quando eu usei apenas uma em mim, esta manhã...

Duas vezes.

É muito útil ter um chuveirinho. ;)

Sobre quando foi a última vez que alguém que não seja eu cuidou de mim a esse respeito? Muito tempo. Mike era... ok. Certamente nada que eu descreveria com extraordinário. LOL Ele estava mais preocupado com receber do que dar, então eu ficava insatisfeita com frequência. Honestamente, eu não sei por que estava com ele, especialmente agora, quando eu sei como um homem pode me excitar apenas com algumas palavras. Antes de Mike, houve um cara na faculdade, mas não durou muito tempo. Ele não tinha nada na cabeça e acabou não sendo tão engraçado quanto eu pensava que ele era.

Ahh, a camiseta do Exército. Era do meu pai, de anos e anos atrás. Eu a surrupiei quando estava no ensino médio, por algum motivo, e tem sido a camiseta que eu uso para dormir desde então. Foi realmente a coisa mais próxima a mim que eu poderia pensar em lhe dar, sem me colocar na caixa. Mas saiba que eu não a estou _dando_ a você... Eu quero que você a mantenha por perto e segura, e então você poderá devolvê-la pessoalmente, quando eu encontrá-lo cara a cara. Combinado?

Minha vez com as 20 perguntas, baby. Eu tenho duas desta vez...

O que mais te excita no sexo oposto? Para mim, é o senso de humor e olhos lindos. Adivinha quem tem ambos? ;)

Além disso, qual era o seu brinquedo favorito quando criança? Os meus eram as bonecas Cabbage Patch Kids até que eu tinha cerca de 10 anos, quando eu ganhei os meus primeiros Beanies Babies. Não me julgue. :P

Eu estou contente que a nossa conversa esta manhã ajudou. Posso fazer qualquer coisa, você tem que saber que eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para fazê-lo ficar bem. Se tudo que você precisa é de uma voz suave, isso certamente é algo com que eu posso lidar. Depois de passar tanto tempo sem ver suas palavras, ouvir sua voz foi simplesmente... melhor do que eu posso explicar.

Sinto sua falta a cada momento,  
Bella.

P.S.: Só para você saber... O seu nome estava nos meus lábios, esta manhã, tanto na cama quanto no chuveiro. Continue falando comigo assim, e definitivamente não será a última vez...

* * *

 _ **Toma lá, dá cá... hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	30. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quinta-feira, 13 de maio de 2010 às 17h34min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 13 de maio de 2010 às 05h34min  
Assunto: Estou à procura de uma caixa que caiba você...

Isabella...

É uma honra ter a camiseta do seu pai. Eu prometo cuidar dela, mas saber que você dormiu com ela... Bem, obrigado. Talvez devêssemos negociar até que eu possa devolver seu pijama favorito. Deixe-me ver o que eu posso fazer, linda.

Você vê seu pai frequentemente? Você contou a ele sobre nós? Ele não vai atirar em mim quando me conhecer, não é?

Nós já estamos de volta à rotina por aqui. Meu plantel está fazendo o turno da manhã essa semana, então eu normalmente não posso relaxar até o final do dia. Sou grato por estar de volta na base, porque, apesar de como o tempo parece se arrastar, pelo menos eu tenho a oportunidade de manter a minha mente ocupada. Antes do meu turno, eu posso me exercitar ou correr, e, em seguida, após o jantar, eu posso ver se chegou algum e-mail seu! Não é que estejamos completamente entediados... não estamos presos, embora pareça assim ocasionalmente. Às vezes, Jazz e Em pegam uma bola de futebol e começam a jogar. Outros caras juntam-se a eles e, eventualmente, acabamos enfrentando uns aos outros na terra. LOL De vez em quando, um torneio de poker acontece na tenda da bagunça. Eles apostam de tudo, desde dinheiro aos desafios mais loucos. Jasper fez Emmett correr pelado pela base depois de ganhar dele cerca de quatro meses atrás. LOL Ambos ficaram encrencados e tiveram que lavar pratos por duas semanas.

O que mais me excita no sexo oposto? Eu gosto de uma mente afiada por trás de um rosto bonito. Inteligência é tão atraente quanto um corpo bonito ou um sorriso atraente. Eu nunca entendi essas garotas que se fazem de burras, que agem como estúpidas insípidas. Fisicamente, eu amo um sorriso bonito e um cabelo grosso e saudável... Sua vez, Senhorita Swan... Adivinha quem tem todos os três?

Será que você ficaria chocada de saber que os meus brinquedos favoritos quando criança eram figuras de ação GI Joe? LOL E também o meu piano, vídeo games, bicicleta... todos eles vieram e foram, mas o meu piano sempre foi a coisa certa. Na verdade, eu ainda o tenho. Está em uma unidade de armazenamento em Chicago. De todas as coisas que eu me livrei da casa dos meus pais, ele foi a única coisa que eu não poderia suportar me separar, porque era da minha mãe antes de ser meu.

Isabella, eu estaria disposto a apostar que não importa como você me toque, seria perfeito. Eu não tenho certeza se me importo, desde que estivéssemos realmente nos tocando. As milhas entre nós estão começando a me afetar, Bella. Tanto quanto eu estou tentando o meu melhor para passar para o dia seguinte, e no próximo, me dói para poder te tocar em pessoa, para que você me toque. Talvez seja apenas a necessidade de saber que isso é real, que o que eu estou sentindo por você é algo tangível, porque acredite em mim, eu amo que você tenha ficado excitada, que tenha sido em mim que você pensou enquanto se acariciava, mas eu teria dado qualquer coisa para ter sido o único a ter realmente cuidado de você.

Seu ex é um idiota! Não há nada tão impressionante ou mais gratificante que fazer uma bela mulher perder a cabeça... várias vezes, especialmente se você gosta da referida mulher. Talvez por isso o merdinha seja um traidor. Ele está constantemente à procura de algo que nunca terá, porque ele é um amante egoísta. Ele nunca vai ter essa conexão com as mulheres com quem ele está. Mike está perdendo, porque eu nunca ouvi nada tão sexy quanto os sons que você fez por telefone, baby. Um dia, eu adoraria ouvir o meu nome e não apenas imaginar como soa no seu chuveiro vazio.

20 perguntas, Bell... o ano letivo está quase no fim. Então, o que você faz durante o verão? Você dá aulas de verão? Visita os seus pais?

É hora do jantar, querida. Eu te ligo assim que puder.

Edward.

P.S.: Você está perguntando quão grande eu sou, querida? ** Sorriso ** Você realmente quer saber? E você está esperando a verdade ou que eu aproveite a oportunidade para me gabar? LOL Há uma parte de mim que se sente mal em te dizer, ou até mesmo falar sobre isso, mas, por outro lado, eu não estou em condições de reclamar, porque estou querendo saber sobre você. Você imaginou meus dedos dentro de você quando chamou o meu nome? Eu gostaria de pensar que sim. Já que você está tão curiosa, eu vou te dizer... Você teria que usar as duas mãos, Bella. ;)

* * *

 _ **Mais uma última frase matadora do Sargento... quantas ainda vivas por aqui? Hahaha**_

 _ ***EclipseShe, por sua causa eu fiquei cantando Michel Teló o dia inteiro... isso não foi legal! Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	31. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: quinta-feira, 13 de maio de 2010 às 11h34min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 13 de maio de 2010 às 23h34min  
Assunto: Eu tenho uma caixa...

Infelizmente, me transportar seria caro demais! *Risos* Então eu acho que vou ter que esperar até que você esteja de volta aos Estados Unidos, quando eu poderei apenas comprar uma passagem de avião ou alugar um carro. Ou... você sabe... caminhar. Seja qual for a maldita coisa necessária para chegar até você!

Eu estou na minha pausa para o almoço, por isso este e-mail será curto, mas eu queria pegá-lo - espero - antes que você fosse dormir. :)

Bons sonhos, baby.

Bella.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: quinta-feira, 13 de maio de 2010 às 17h18min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 05h18min  
Assunto: O meu pobre coração está simplesmente se partindo...

Oh, Edward! Eu acabo de chegar em casa e vim direto para o computador. Lembra-se de Christopher? Eu tenho mantido um olho nele, levando almoço para ele quase todos os dias. Eu não tinha visto mais contusões até hoje (embora agora, eu não tenha dúvida de que elas estivessem lá).

Hoje, eu estava lá fora brincando com as crianças na hora do recreio. Um aluno da quinta série estava vindo depois de sua aula de Educação Física e esbarrou nele, fazendo Christopher cair e ralar as mãos; com o tombo, sua camiseta subiu. Antes que ele pudesse esconder, eu consegui ver que ele tinha hematomas por todo lugar nas costas (alguns velhos, alguns obviamente novos). Eu pedi para outro professor assumir para mim enquanto eu o levava para a enfermeira para colocar anti-séptico em suas mãos raladas, e enquanto ele estava lá, eu falei com o diretor. Ele chamou a polícia e uma assistente social (que é chamada na escola muito mais do que eu gostaria...), e eles ficaram lá por mais de uma hora. Christopher não me deixou sair do seu lado enquanto ele falava com eles, alegando que se sentia seguro comigo lá.

Acontece que seu pai é alcoólatra e abusa não só de Christopher, mas de sua mãe também. A assistência social retirou-o da casa esta tarde, e a polícia prendeu o bastardo, também. Felizmente, eles foram capazes de colocar Christopher em um lar adotivo com pessoas incríveis (Eu lidei com esses pais adotivos antes, e eles realmente parecem cuidar das crianças que tomam conta) que fica perto, então ele vai ser capaz de continuar vindo para a mesma escola.

Meu coração simplesmente se partiu quando eu vi os hematomas e ouvi as histórias. Tudo o que eu preciso agora é de um abraço. Alice e Rose estão trazendo o jantar, e eu acho que vou convidá-las para ir a Forks comigo neste fim de semana. Eu preciso do meu pai... estar perto de um pai que é durão como pregos, mas que ama sua filha e iria lutar contra o diabo, se tivesse que fazer isso para protegê-la... que nunca pensaria em levantar a mão para ela.

E sim... eu pretendo contar tudo a ele sobre você... sobre nós... neste fim de semana, se estiver tudo bem para você. :) Eu o vejo uma vez a cada dois meses, normalmente, mas nos falamos uma vez por semana. Eu não disse nada a ele até agora porque tudo ainda era tão novo... mas as coisas estão... realmente começando a parecer reais e tão certas, que eu não posso - não, eu não quero deixá-lo de fora mais.

Deus, está me fazendo me sentir muito melhor apenas falar com você, mesmo que seja via e-mail. Saber que você irá ler isso e irá me enviar abraços do Afeganistão é realmente confortante, baby.

Agora... chega de coisas pesadas!

Mmm, eu acho que uma troca seria uma ideia fantástica... O que você quiser enviar será amado e apreciado, espero que você saiba disso. Embora, só de pensar em dormir com uma camiseta sua... Claro que sim...

Droga! Eu não sei se Alice e Rose sabem sobre Jasper e Emmett se metendo em confusão por andar tirando as roupas. LOL Eu me pergunto o que eles me dariam para não contar...

Parece que estamos na mesma página em termos de o que nos excita. Bom saber. ;)

Não... GI Joe, sério? *risadinhas* Então, não é surpresa. E eu teria apostado tudo que eu tenho no piano... embora saber que você o guardou depois que seus pais morreram seja extremamente doce. Eu fico toda sentimental de pensar em você quando menino, sentado ao lado da sua mãe enquanto ela o ajudava a aprender.

Hmm, o verão está definitivamente chegando rápido. Isso é tanto uma bênção como uma maldição... Eu adoro ver as crianças todos os dias, mas, homem, estou pronta para uma pausa. Manter uma sala de aula cheia de crianças de nove anos, cinco dias por semana é cansativo! Nós sairemos da escola no dia 27 de maio, apesar de eu ter que voltar no dia 28 para limpar a minha sala para o verão. Nos últimos dois verões, eu fiz alguns cursos na U-Dub*. Nada pesado, mas alguns cursos de escrita avançada e coisas assim. Eu visito meu pai por uma ou duas semanas, e as meninas e eu costumamos sair de férias, parando na Flórida para ver a minha mãe em primeiro lugar e, em seguida, seguimos para onde quer que seja o nosso destino por uma semana.

 _*U-Dub é um apelido usado para a Universidade de Washington, uma universidade pública de Seattle._

Hora das perguntas... Qual era a sua matéria preferida na escola? Aposto que você não consegue adivinhar qual era a minha... Claro que era Inglês, embora eu também gostasse das aulas de artes culinárias e confeitaria que eu fiz como matéria eletiva. Eu já sabia que gostava de cozinhar e assar, de modo que era apenas para me ajudar a aprender o que eu não tinha descoberto por conta própria.

Espero que você saiba que eu sinto o mesmo sobre a distância começando a me afetar, Edward. Eu estou me apaixonando... pra valer... e a necessidade de sentir seus braços em volta de mim, seus lábios nos meus, está se tornando algo que eu sinto que vou ficar louca, se não tiver em breve. Sei que temos um bom tempo ainda antes que isso possa acontecer, embora, então eu estou tentando apenas me lembrar que, até então, eu recebo suas palavras doces e sensuais por e-mail, seu rosto lindo no Skype, e sua voz que encharca calcinhas no Skype e no telefone. Nós vamos fazer isso pelo resto do seu tempo aí, e se eu tiver sorte, terei tudo isso em pessoa em poucos meses.

Unf! *Gemido* Por que você tem que me provocar com lance das duas mãos? Isso é apenas tortura, pura e simples, baby. Só por isso... claro que eu imaginei os seus dedos dentro de mim... Eu vi como eles são longos e fortes pelo Skype. Pensar neles deslizando pelo meu calor escorregadio, movendo-se dentro de mim me fez voar como nunca...

*Suspiro* Eu preciso ir. Rose me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estão a caminho, e eu quero tomar um banho rápido e mudar de roupa antes que elas cheguem. Eu preciso mandar o estresse do dia pelo ralo.

Fique seguro, baby.

Sua,  
Bella.

P.S.: Eu vou estar com o meu telefone e laptop neste fim de semana, por isso, se você me mandar um e-mail ou telefonar, será como se eu não tivesse ido a qualquer lugar. Beijo.

* * *

 _ **Para quem estava se perguntando sobre Christopher... :'(**_

 _ **Então, chegou a hora de Charlie saber sobre Edward. Adoro quando Charlie aparece!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	32. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 05h38min**

Eu esfreguei meu rosto, fechando o meu laptop. "Porra", eu gemi, olhando para o relógio e me perguntando se eu tinha tempo para ligar para a minha menina. Eu não tinha. Meu esquadrão deveria sair em patrulha em vinte minutos, e eu ainda precisava pegar algo para comer no refeitório.

Alguma coisa tinha me dito que haveria um e-mail de manhã cedo, e eu fiquei feliz por ter checado, mas agora eu desejei poder ligar para ela, escrever para ela de volta, _alguma coisa_. Eu poderia dizer que o grande coração de Bella estava fodidamente partido por causa do pequeno Christopher. O positivo foi que ele conseguiu mantê-la como sua professora, mas caramba...

"Yo, Sargento! Vamos", Jasper chamou de seu beliche.

"Eu estou morrendo de fome, cara!" Emmett acrescentou, batendo a porta aberta.

Depois de guardar meu laptop, eu pendurei o meu rifle no ombro, girando à minha volta. O refeitório estava lotado, barulhento, com todos, do esquadrão da noite que estava chegando ao pessoal médico que estava na pausa.

Sentei-me com minha bandeja, agora não mais com fome.

"Será que Bells te mandou um e-mail esta manhã?" Jasper perguntou, franzindo a testa para mim do outro lado da mesa.

"Sim", eu disse, fazendo uma careta.

"Ela já te chutou para o meio-fio?" Emmett riu, batendo no meu ombro. "O que diabos você fez?"

"Porra, não, ela não me chutou, e eu não fiz nada!" Rosnei revirando os olhos para a risada dele. Enquanto comíamos, eu contei a eles sobre o pequeno Christopher, mas parecia que Jasper já estava ciente disso.

"Isso é duro, Sargento", ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Ali me mandou um e-mail também. Ela disse que Bells estava chateada. As meninas se apegam a essas crianças depois de trabalhar com elas por um ano, sabe?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, porque eu poderia dizer que Bella amava suas crianças. "Ela está tão chateada que ela e as meninas estão indo ver o pai dela neste fim de semana", eu lhes disse, levantando-me para jogar fora o meu lixo. "E enquanto estiver lá, ela vai contar a ele sobre... mim", eu gemi, revirando os olhos quando os jumentos riram novamente.

"Charlie é legal", Jasper riu, batendo no meu ombro e dando-me um aperto. "Ele está autorizado a portar uma arma em público, mas ele é legal."

Meu rosto deve ter dito tudo, porque Emmett bufou, balançando a cabeça.

"Relaxe, Sargento. Charlie é de boa, e sim, ela é tudo o que ele tem, mas basta nós falarmos bem de você para ele... e ele sabe como somos bons para Rose e Alice... e ele as adora." Ele sorriu, como se tivesse resolvido todos os problemas do mundo.

"O pateta tem um ponto", Jasper disse, olhando para mim enquanto caminhávamos até o Humvee. "Sim, Charlie pode ser durão de início, mas ele é um bom homem, respeita a opinião de Bella, e confia em Alice e Rose como back-up."

Nós nos empilhamos no caminhão, e Emmett começou.

"Ele pode ficar cético no início em relação a esta situação que você e Bells estão, mas irá entender, especialmente quando o levarmos de volta com a gente", Emmett acrescentou, enquanto passávamos pelos portões da nossa base. "E não venha com essa merda, mano. Você irá definitivamente voltar com a gente. Nós somos a sua família agora, cara."

Eu suspirei, mas o sentimento me chocou. Eu tinha estado sozinho por tanto tempo, mesmo quando namorava Tanya, que eu não sabia o que fazer com ele, mas eu sabia que queria ficar com Bella, e com ela vinham esses caras e suas esposas. Era uma sensação desconfortável, mas surpreendente.

Nossa patrulha era pelo perímetro da base, mantendo um olho sobre as principais estradas que os habitantes locais utilizavam tanto quanto nós. Uma vez que estávamos longe o suficiente, Emmett parou ao lado da estrada, puxando uma câmera do bolso.

"Rosie pediu mais fotos, Jazz", disse ele. "Equipamento completo, desta vez."

"Devemos enviar algumas de nós três. Aposto que elas gostariam disso. Bellsy, também", Jasper acrescentou, saltando do caminhão. "Ajuste o timer, Em, e, em seguida, coloque no capô."

Eu tive que dar o braço a torcer... eles sabiam como agir como bobos para suas esposas, e eu não poderia deixar de participar. Os idiotas posaram separadamente, juntos, as armas na mão, óculos de sol, sem óculos, comigo , sem mim, flexionando os músculos, com sorrisos estúpidos, e tentativas desastradas de parecerem sensuais. Era fodidamente hilário. Antes que eu percebesse, já era hora de passar para outra posição.

 **~ Ooooooooo ~**

"Eu quero ligar para Bella", eu disse suavemente, principalmente para Jasper ao meu lado enquanto encostava o caminhão, mas eu sabia que Emmett estava ouvindo enquanto checava um carro abandonado. "E eu quero enviar essas fotos para ela também. Você sabe, enquanto elas estiveram com seu pai. Quero animá-la."

"Essa é uma boa ideia", Jasper concordou. "Nós não podemos fazer muito por elas, mas fazemos o que podemos."

"Aw, inferno," Emmett gemeu de repente. "Eu sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa. Lembre-me de dormir de camiseta hoje à noite..."

"Hã?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Jasper.

"Rose pede uma de suas camisetas que ele dormiu de vez em quando", Jasper explicou com uma risada. "Ela diz que faz o fato de não tê-lo em casa um pouco mais suportável, porque ela diz que o cheiro dele não permanece na cama depois que ela lava os lençóis."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Oh", eu disse, acenando com a cabeça, mas finalmente decidindo o que eu precisava fazer.

"Ela vai gostar disso", Jasper sussurrou, dando-me um olhar compreensivo. "Vai ser como enviar-lhe um abraço. Faça isso. Alice usa um antigo conjunto das minhas Tags... diz que é tudo que ela precisa para manter-me perto. Mas Bells..." Ele parou e sorriu. "Ela gosta de camisetas grandes para dormir. Alice reclama o suficiente para eu saber. Mande uma para ela."

Eu ri, pensando que ela tinha dito a mesma coisa em seu último e-mail, e depois balancei a cabeça e olhei para o relógio. Nosso turno estava quase no fim. "Vamos encerrar o dia, rapazes", eu pedi, caminhando para o lado do passageiro do caminhão.

"Aqui", Emmett disse, atirando-me algo sobre o caminhão.

Eu peguei o cartão de memória da câmera, olhando para ele.

Ele sorriu. "Você manda."

* * *

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 17h13min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 05h13min  
Assunto: Eu daria qualquer coisa para ser capaz de abraçá-la...

Querida, eu sinto tanto. Você precisa saber o quanto que gostaria estar aí para abraçar você, para apoiá-la. Você não tem ideia. Fico feliz em saber que Christopher irá conseguir te manter como professora, que ele tem algo estável na vida que pode confiar. E, obviamente, ele confia em você, Bella. Pelo menos você não tem que se preocupar com ele agora. Você pode manter um olho nele, ver como ele está, e ajudá-lo com o que ele precisar.

Vou te ligar em poucos minutos, linda, mas pelo menos você vai ter isso para mais tarde. OK?

Estou feliz que você esteja indo ver seu pai. É bom que você tenha alguém que possa cuidar de você. Embora... eu devo ficar com medo porque você irá contar a ele sobre nós? Em e Jazz dizem que não, mas eles não estão levando... o que quer que seja... a uma longa distância com a filha dele. LOL Eles falaram que Alice e Rose poderiam falar bem de mim para ele. Me dê os e-mails delas! Rápido! LOL

Se ele perguntar quais são as minhas intenções, Bella, porque todo pai faz isso... Diga-lhe que a minha intenção é sair deste deserto e ir até você para que eu possa tratá-la como o anjo que você é.

Vamos ver... matéria favorita na escola... Educação física? Educação Sexual? Sim, definitivamente Educação Sexual. LOL Não, eu gostava de Educação física, mas gostava de História e Inglês, também.

É isso, eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso ouvir a sua voz, e eu não posso esperar mais.

Edward.

P.S.: Estou anexando algumas fotos que eu espero colocar um sorriso em seu rosto bonito. Os caras e eu achamos que irão.

* * *

 _ **Vocês pediram um pouco mais de interação com Emmett e Jasper... agora eles começam a aparecer mais, o que eu adoro!**_

 _ **Acho que posso dizer que todas até agora vocês perguntaram se vai demorar para o encontro deles. Vamos ver o que eu posso dizer... sim e não. Cronologicamente não - mas notem que temos muitos capítulos porque eles se 'falam' todos os dias, então em número de capítulo, vai demorar um pouquinho ainda. Edward já falou que tem seis meses ainda no Afeganistão, mas...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	33. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 05h33min**

Eu tinha acabado de tirar um lote de cookies de chocolate do forno quando o telefone tocou, assustando-me o suficiente para que eu quase deixasse cair a assadeira, queimando meu dedo no processo.

"Ow, merda", eu assobiei enquanto pegava o telefone e atendia.

"Bella? O que há de errado?" Edward parecia assustado com o meu xingamento.

O canto do meu lábio transformou-se em um sorriso quando eu enfiei meu dedo na minha boca para aliviar a dor por um segundo. "Oi", eu disse, minha voz ofegante, sem pensar em responder a sua pergunta.

"Olá, querida", ele riu. "Quer me dizer por que você atendeu o telefone assim? Me desculpe se eu te acordei."

"Eu não teria me importado se você tivesse", eu disse a ele, balançando a cabeça e movendo-me para a pia. Meu dedo não estava muito vermelho, mas ainda doía um pouco. Eu abri a torneira de água fria e enfiei a mão debaixo, enquanto conversávamos. "Eu não conseguia dormir, então eu estou fazendo cookies para levar para Forks mais tarde. O telefone me assustou, e eu quase deixei cair a assadeira. Está tudo bem, no entanto. Os biscoitos não foram prejudicados", eu brinquei com ele.

"Está tudo bem, linda? Você se queimou?" Sua preocupação era doce e me fez sorrir mais uma vez.

"Não, só está doendo um pouco, mas está tudo bem. Vou desligar o forno e deixar estes esfriar, para que possamos conversar." Eu me movi para fazer isso antes de entrar na sala de estar. "Está tudo bem? Eu não esperava ouvir de você tão cedo."

Ele deu uma gargalhada, e eu percebi como isso deve ter soado.

"Oh, Deus", eu gemi, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não quis dizer isso dessa maneira." Rindo, eu disse: "Eu estou contente de ouvir a sua voz, de verdade. Eu só achei que você provavelmente estaria ocupado, então eu teria que esperar para falar com você por telefone até depois do fim de semana."

Sua risada morreu, e ele ficou quieto por um momento. "Você parecia destroçada no seu e-mail, querida. Isso partiu o meu coração, e eu não podia esperar nem mais um segundo para ligar e ouvir a sua voz. Eu estou tão triste por causa do pequeno Christopher."

Eu suspirei, ficando confortável no sofá. "Obrigada, Edward. Eu não posso deixar de me culpar um pouco, sabe?" Ele fez um barulho como se estivesse prestes a protestar, e eu corri para continuar explicando o que eu queria dizer. "Eu sei que eu não sou responsável pelas contusões dele, mas eu sabia há semanas que algo estava errado, e eu simplesmente não confiei nos meus instintos. Se eu tivesse... se eu tivesse falado com o diretor semanas atrás, ele não teria mais contusões e... "

Sentindo que eu ia vomitar, eu fechei os olhos e respirei pelo nariz, tentando acalmar a náusea.

Eu devo ter ficado em silêncio por muito tempo, porque Edward me solicitou, "E o que, linda?"

Sem abrir os olhos, eu murmurei, "Queimaduras de cigarro. Dois hematomas frescos e várias queimaduras na parte superior das costas, perto de seu ombro."

Eu caí em lágrimas novamente, sentindo o peso de saber que eu poderia ter salvado Christopher de, pelo menos, a última rodada de abusos se eu tivesse reportado ao diretor quando surgiu a primeira suspeita do que estava acontecendo. Edward murmurou palavras calmantes, sua voz me envolvendo como o único tipo de abraço que ele poderia me dar no momento, e me deixou chorar.

"É... m...minha cul... pa que e... ele não te... nha escapa... do de... tudo i... isso mais cedo." Minhas lágrimas fizeram minhas palavras saírem tão quebradas quanto eu me sentia no momento, e eu estava perto de hiperventilar.

Edward xingou em voz baixa, mas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir. "Isabella, tire esse pensamento de você ser responsável da cabeça agora. Quantos dias você levou comida para se certificar de que teria algo para comer? Quantas vezes você falou gentilmente com ele? Pode não parecer, querida, mas eu juro, você ajudou-o mais do que pensa. Lembre-se, ele se agarrou a você quando teve que contar sua história ".

Eventualmente, as doces palavras de Edward me ajudaram a me acalmar até que eu estava fungando, mas não chorando.

"Fale comigo", eu pedi, precisando ouvir sua voz. "Só fale... qualquer coisa."

Ele cantarolou em pensamento, e o som só... fez alguma coisa comigo. Meu coração derreteu um pouco, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no meu rosto.

"Você sabe, Emmett ter que desfilar pelado não foi a única aposta que ele perdeu. E Jasper não é nenhuma porra de santo." Ele riu. "Quando chegamos no acampamento base aqui, houve uma equipe que gostava realmente de jogar golfe. Eles montaram um pequeno campo na base e tudo. Um... Emmett não sabe jogar golf... mas ele _acha que sabe_. Ele pensa que se é um esporte, então pode pelo menos tentar praticar".

Eu revirei os olhos, bem consciente da natureza prepotente de Emmett em suas habilidades esportivas.

"Eles costumavam desafiar uns aos outros em diferentes testes de capacidade, tipo o HORSE* no basquete. Eles se enfrentavam em duplas e o vencedor seguia na competição. Os perdedores geralmente tinham que fazer algo estúpido, como roubar o Jeep do Comandante ou roubar algo do escritório do General.

 _*H.O.R.S.E. é um jogo onde uma dupla compete tentando fazer cestas em lances livres. Cada cesta convertida vale uma letra - a primeira H, a segunda, O... quem formar a palavra HORSE primeiro vence._

"Nós éramos novos aqui... eu lhe disse para não aceitar o desafio, porque ele balançava um taco de golfe como um taco de beisebol, e são duas coisas completamente diferentes. Ele perdeu miseravelmente. Até mesmo Jasper o venceu, e Jazz odeia golfe.

"Fizeram-no comer um escorpião. Um dos grandes. O imbecil ficou doente por dias...", ele terminou com uma risadinha de diversão.

"Oh céus", eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Aposto que foi quando ele disse a Rose que tinha contraído uma gripe. Por que ele esconde essas merdas dela, eu nunca vou saber. Não é como se ela pense que ele é um anjo perfeito..."

Ele riu novamente e, em seguida, perguntou: "Então você estava fazendo cookies, hmm? Você disse que é para levar para Forks?"

"Sim", eu respondi, estendendo o m.

"Mmm", ele gemeu baixinho. "Se você guardasse alguns para mim, eu poderia ser convencido a... fazer valer o seu tempo."

Foi difícil não derreter em uma poça no sofá com o ronronar em sua voz, mas em vez disso, eu decidi provocá-lo. "Sergento Masen, eu acho que você só gosta de mim por causa dos meus cookies..."

"Linda", sua voz ressoou, baixa e sexy, "Os cookies são apenas um bônus. Dizem que o caminho para o coração de um homem é através do estômago, você sabe..."

Dando uma risadinha verdadeiramente feminina, eu disse: "Bem, eu poderia ter alguns já embalados. Acho que eu poderia lidar com isso por você."

"Boa menina", ele respondeu, me fazendo rir mais uma vez.

Com um suspiro, eu olhei para o relógio. "Por mais que eu não queira, babe, eu preciso ir. Eu tenho que terminar mais um lote de cookies e arrumar as minhas coisas para a viagem. Iremos sair direto da escola."

"Tenha cuidado na estrada. Me mande um e-mail quando você chegar lá para que eu saiba que você chegou com segurança." Havia uma pitada de preocupação em sua voz, que era totalmente agradável - mesmo que fosse desnecessário.

"Eu irei", eu prometi.

"Bom. Eu vou me certificar de verificar minha caixa de entrada antes de sairmos para o nosso turno."

Eu sorri com o pensamento dele acordar e ir direto verificar seu e-mail. "Ei, Edward?" Eu não podia deixá-lo ir sem uma última coisa...

"Sim, querida?"

"Obrigada", eu disse, minha voz quebrando quando eu me lembrei de por que ele tinha ligado. "Significa muito que você tenha ligado e me deixado chorar. Eu me sinto muito melhor do que me sentia há uma hora."

"A qualquer momento, linda", ele suspirou. "A qualquer momento."

Eu não queria dizer adeus, então ao invés, eu simplesmente disse: "Eu vou falar com você novamente em breve", e depois desliguei o telefone. Minha cabeça caiu de volta contra o sofá e lágrimas frescas brotaram nos meus olhos.

* * *

 _ **Como pode existir um homem tão perfeito solteiro por aí nesse mundo? Se bem que se você perguntar a Bella... ela irá jurar que esse não é mais o caso. rsrs**_

 _ **Por falar em solteiro... vou contar uma coisinha! Edward terá que lidar com ciúmes de lá do Afeganistão. Vocês conseguem imaginar isso?**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	34. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 20h04min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 08h04min  
Assunto: Sim, outro e-mail... Eu posso estar viciado, senhorita Swan

Será que existe um 'Garotas Bonitas Anônimos? E quais seriam os 12 passos que eu teria que passar? Hmm...

Foi tão bom falar com você, mas eu achei que não foi o suficiente. Eu não posso fazer muito a partir daqui, Bella, mas eu posso ouvir - não que não tenha me matado ouvi-la chorar. Eu gostaria de poder te abraçar, afastar todas as coisas ruins de você, e eu sei que não posso. Estou sempre aqui se precisar de mim, mesmo que seja um ombro de longa distância para chorar. OK? Christopher vai ficar bem, querida. Por favor, pare de se culpar. Você fez tudo o que podia, e agora o homenzinho está seguro. Além disso, ele ainda tem você para vigiá-lo - o seu próprio anjo da guarda pessoal. Essa é a coisa mais importante. Você vai tentar se lembrar disso por mim?

Eu quero que você saiba que eles tentaram servir cookies no refeitório. *insiro aqui a minha cara de espanto*. Oh, as coisas que você poderia ensinar-lhes, Senhorita Swan. Eu não estou tão certo de que não poderia usar as malditas coisas como uma arma... como uma espécie de estrela chinesa. Eles eram mortais, eu lhe digo. Você me estragou, linda. E eu sou um idiota por não ter perguntado exatamente que tipo de cookie você estava fazendo mais cedo para enviar para mim. Deixa pra lá! Não me diga!

Falando de enviar coisas... Você terá o seu próprio pacote chegando. Não é muito, mas eu o enviarei amanhã, na parte da manhã. São apenas algumas coisas que eu queria que você tivesse, e eu acho que lhe devo uma camiseta, certo?

Algo estranho aconteceu após o jantar, e eu acho que eu só queria dizer a alguém que não estivesse... aqui. Jazz, Em, e eu decidimos jogar _football_ após o jantar, porque estamos todos um pouco inquietos. Eu acho que eles estão preocupados com você, também. Meu Comandante, Tenente Stephens, me puxou de lado e me levou para seu escritório. (Não, baby, eu não estou em apuros. Ele não é como o diretor.) Ele me fez perguntas loucas, como... Se há alguém na minha equipe que eu não confiava? Quanto tempo mais eu tinha aqui? E ele me perguntou sobre Kandahar, ambas as missões. Era como ser interrogado, mas não realmente. Ele me felicitou por um trabalho bem feito porque tínhamos trabalhado com um grupo de operações especiais, a fim de derrubar uma célula terrorista. Eu não tenho certeza do que tudo isso significa, mas eu acho que eu só precisava falar sobre isso. O fato de que ele perguntou se havia alguém que eu não confiava me preocupa. Meu time é sólido, então eu não posso imaginar o que ele quis dizer com isso.

20 perguntas, Isabella... Qual é a sua memória de infância predileta? Para mim... as aulas de piano da minha mãe eram incríveis, mas às vezes, meu pai saía cedo do trabalho (e confie em mim, isso era raro). Ele me pegava na escola e me levava para assistir a jogos de beisebol. Éramos fãs dos White Sox até os ossos. Uma ou duas vezes, ele me levava a um jogo dos Bears, mas não tão frequentemente. Éramos apenas nós dois, e a última vez foi pouco antes de minha mãe ficar doente, então eu tinha... 16? 17? Ele comprava cachorros quentes e refrigerantes, e era o nosso programa 'só os caras', como minha mãe chamava. Ela nos chamava de "seus meninos".

Eu estou indo para cama, linda. Eu espero que você não se esqueça de me enviar um e-mail quando chegar na casa do seu pai. Eu irei verificar na parte da manhã, Senhorita Swan! )

Vou sonhar com você...

Edward.

* * *

 ** _Bella vai pirar quando receber uma camiseta com o cheirinho o Sargento. Eu, com certeza iria._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	35. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 15h52min**

"Vamos, garotas. Mexam-se!" Rose chamou entrando na minha sala de aula.

Eu estava apenas guardando as coisas após o sinal ter tocado menos de dez minutos antes, mas o dia de Rose tinha terminado uma hora antes que o meu e o de Alice, então ela chegou aqui logo após as nossas crianças terem saído.

"Eu estou pronta", eu bufei, provocando. "Onde está Alice?"

"Bem aqui", a própria respondeu, deslizando sob o braço de Rose enquanto ela se inclinava contra a porta. "Está pronta, Bells?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu peguei a minha bolsa e a bolsa contendo o meu laptop, verificando para garantir que a minha gaveta de cima estava trancada antes de caminhar para minhas meninas. "Minha bolsa de viagem está no meu carro. Ainda vamos com o seu, Rose?"

"Sim, e eu já peguei a sua bolsa e coloquei no meu bagageiro. Você quer deixar o seu em casa primeiro?"

Eu pensei sobre isso por um minuto. "Alice, a sua casa é mais perto. Posso deixá-lo lá?"

"Sim", respondeu ela, já se movendo pelo corredor, enquanto eu trancava a minha porta atrás de mim. "Eu preciso deixar meu também, então, tudo certo."

Nós nos separamos, cada uma para o seu carro, e depois entrei e segui Alice para fora do estacionamento.

 **~ Ooooooooo ~**

Na primeira hora de viagem, nós falamos sobre a escola, falamos das últimas fofocas sobre nossos homens, e combinando o que queríamos fazer enquanto em Forks - que era simplesmente relaxar e deixar Charlie cuidar de nós.

Quando houve uma pausa na conversa, eu finalmente peguei meu telefone e abri meu e-mail. Eu senti as borboletas fixar residência em meu estômago novamente quando vi que eu tinha recebido dois e-mails de Edward. Eu me perguntava por quanto tempo isso iria acontecer – por quanto tempo eu iria ficar nervosa e excitada e toda boba quando ele ligava ou escrevia. Para sempre, eu esperava. Era algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes e queria para sempre me lembrar disso.

No momento em que eu terminei de ler o primeiro e-mail, enviado antes de ele me ligar de manhã cedo, eu estava derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Ler o seu abraço virtual era simplesmente mais do que a minha mente cansada poderia aguentar sem chorar. Quando minhas meninas engasgaram e perguntaram o que estava errado, eu balancei a cabeça e ergui um dedo, dizendo-lhes para me dar um minuto, e voltei imediatamente à leitura.

"Santa. Merda!" Eu engoli em seco, sentindo meu queixo cair. "Rose, pare o maldito carro..."

Pela rapidez com que ela guiou o carro para a lateral da estrada, eu acho que Rose pode ter se pensado que algo estivesse terrivelmente errado.

Os gritos dentro de sua BMW quando eu liguei o computador que estava ao meu lado para mostrar-lhes as fotos que Edward tinha enviado foram quase ensurdecedores.

"Bom Deus", Rose rosnou. "Nossos homens são matadores, não são?"

Alice apenas balançou a cabeça em silêncio, com os olhos colados em Jasper na foto dos três, um close de seus rostos enquanto todos sorriam sensualmente. Eu entendia... O sorriso de Edward quase me fez entrar em combustão espontânea.

Depois de prometer enviá-las as de Em e Jasper, eu fechei esse e-mail, rapidamente abrindo o segundo, que ele tinha enviado algumas horas após o primeiro, depois do nosso telefonema muito, muito, curto.

Minha respiração acelerou, meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente com o pensamento de receber um pacote de Edward. E... era possível que ele estivesse me enviando uma das suas camisetas? Oh merda... Eu simplesmente não saberia lidar com isso.

A história com seu pai - especialmente sabendo o que aconteceu apenas alguns anos depois disso - trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos novamente. Eu estava realmente feliz que ele tivesse algumas boas lembranças de seu pai. Eu não sabia o que eu faria sem o meu, então sabendo que Edward não tinha nenhum dos seus pais mais era extremamente triste.

Pelo resto da viagem, eu reli todos os nossos e-mails antigos e olhei todas as fotos novamente. Não era o mesmo que falar com ele ao telefone, mas por agora, eu me contentaria.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 19h40min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 07:40  
Assunto: Sãs e salvas

Oi baby,

Só queria que você soubesse que chegamos sãs e salvas em Forks. Meu pai ficou um pouco confuso sobre o porquê de eu não poder sentar e conversar com ele imediatamente... LOL Eu só dei alguma desculpa (eu não me lembro o que eu disse - alguns disparates, tenho certeza) e corri para o andar de cima para ligar o laptop para que eu pudesse enviar esse e-mail para você. Eu sei que vou ter que explicar quando eu voltar para o térreo, mas... eu não estou tão preocupada com isso. Ele vai adorar saber que você me faz tão feliz, mesmo antes de realmente nos conhecermos pessoalmente.

Isso é estranho, ter sido chamado ao escritório do Tenente. Tenho certeza de que você não tem nada com que se preocupar. Parece que ele te respeita e acha que você está fazendo um grande trabalho. Ele provavelmente só queria se certificar de que tudo está indo bem. :)

Vamos ver... memória de infância preferida? Eu diria que há um empate. Morar com meu pai no meu penúltimo ano do ensino médio foi ótimo. Nós não éramos muito próximos antes, já que eu só o visitava duas vezes por ano, e foi tão bom ser capaz de realmente conhecê-lo. Também me lembro de um verão quando eu tinha... cerca de oito anos, eu acho? Minha mãe estava obcecada por fazer cerâmica naquele verão, e havia uma feira de artesanato em Phoenix (dentro de um pavilhão, é claro, porque era muito quente para se fazer ar livre). Ela me levou com ela enquanto tentada vender suas peças, e até o final do segundo dia, eu estava impaciente e queria explorar. Ela fechou a loja (ela só vendeu uma peça... e cara, aquela coisa era um pato estranho...) e me deixou arrastá-la para ver as outras exposições. Havia um monte de coisas interativas para as crianças, e ela ficou ali comigo o tempo todo, brincando como se fosse da minha idade. É uma das minhas memórias favoritas dela, onde eu não tinha que ser a adulta. Eu pude agir como criança, e estava tudo bem ela agir como uma, também.

Ok, pergunta rápida "20 Perguntas"... momento mais embaraçoso? *risadinha* Para mim, eu teria que dizer na escola, antes de eu morar com meu pai, quando eu saí do banheiro com a parte de trás da saia presa na minha calcinha, mais o papel higiênico se arrastando atrás de mim, grudado na sola do meu sapato. Eu fiquei mortificada pelo resto do tempo que eu fiquei naquela escola. Olhando para trás agora, eu posso ver que foi engraçado... mas não muito. ;)

Charlie está me chamando lá embaixo, então eu preciso ir. Nos falamos em breve?

Sua,  
Bella.

P.S.: Quando é o seu aniversário? Eu não me lembrei de perguntar de que começamos a nos falar, não é? Xoxo

* * *

 _ **Estou curiosa sobre o que Charlie irá dizer sobre esse relacionamento... e vocês?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	36. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 08h08min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 14 de maio de 2010 às 20h08min  
Assunto: ** dando um suspiro de alívio **

Ei, linda.

Fico feliz de saber que vocês tiveram uma boa viagem para a cidade do seu pai bem. Não o ignore por minha causa, menina boba. Vá receber aquele abraço que você precisa. Eu já estou com medo que ele vá me odiar... Não lhe dê mais nada para acrescentar combustível ao fogo, como se distrair no seu momento com ele.

Hoje é meu dia de folga, o que significa que também é dia de lavanderia, enviar seu pacote, e, possivelmente, outro jogo de futebol mais tarde com os caras. Emmett é um _fullback_ * fantástico, especialmente se estivermos jogando um jogo mais sério contra outra time. Jasper, por outro lado, tem um passe em espiral assassino. E nada de piadinhas sobre _tight end_ **, você me ouviu, Senhorita Swan? ;)

 _*Fullback é uma posição de ataque no football americano._

 _**Tight end também é uma posição no football americano, mas pode ser uma piada de mal gosto de cunho homossexual. Seria a posição que Edward joga_.

Vamos ver... momento mais embaraçoso? Quer dizer, além da forma como a bruxa má terminou comigo? LOL Talvez quando eu tinha 12? Eu estava esperando o ônibus para a escola. Eu tinha uma grande queda por Amber Ryan, e eu estava determinado a falar com ela naquele dia, ou pelo menos ver se ela queria sentar comigo. Me certifiquei de que as minhas roupas estivessem no lugar, meu cabelo estava um pouco sob controle, e eu estava usando um novo par de tênis. Infelizmente, era um dia chuvoso/de neve, de modo que a calçada estava escorregadia e as ruas estavam lamacentas. Enquanto ela estava caminhando até o ponto de ônibus, um caminhão passou pela rua muito rápido. Não só ele passou por cima de uma poça de lama, mas bem na parte da calçada onde estávamos todos esperando. Eu recebi o pior de tudo. Uma onda de lama e sujeira da rua me bateu, me encharcando da cabeça aos pés. Não só isso, mas eu acabei caindo de bunda. Todos no ponto desataram a rir, incluindo Amber. Sim, eu nem sequer olhei nos olhos dela novamente. Constrangedor o suficiente para você, Senhorita Swan? Muito obrigado por me fazer reviver esse momento traumatizante da minha adolescência. ;)

Já que estamos falando de constrangimento, você vai ter que me me responder uma pergunta dois em um. 20 perguntas... Como e com quem foi o seu primeiro encontro? O meu foi muito tempo depois de Amber. Meu primeiro encontro real, de... pegar a menina, levá-la em algum lugar, e pagar por tudo... não apenas encontrá-la no cinema ou em shopping com um grupo de amigos. Eu levei Jodi Weekley ao parque da feira local. Grande erro. ENORME. Ela não apenas era alérgica a todas as malditas coisas, então eu não podia levá-la para comer nenhuma das comidas legais, mas ela nem sequer quis ir em nenhum brinquedo, exceto a roda-gigante. E mesmo isso a fez vomitar nos meus sapatos. Blech! Sim, foi um ótimo primeiro _e_ último encontro. Ela ficou tão mortificada que não falou mais comigo. Nuca mais. Honestamente, eu não fiquei com raiva, mas você meninas bobas às vezes pensam que a coisa é o fim do mundo, quando na verdade não é. **dando de ombros**

Hora de ir para a lavanderia, linda. Divirta-se com as meninas e o seu pai. E não, você não perdeu o meu aniversário. É 20 de junho. O que você vai me dar? Posso fazer pedidos? Eu ainda tenho aquela caixa. Eu tenho certeza que você caberia...

Falo com você em breve, querida,  
Edward.

P.S.: Me dê o aviso justo se seu pai decidir que eu sou indigno de você. Talvez o deserto possa ser um lugar agradável para eu passar a aposentadoria... ;)

* * *

 _ **Tão fofo Edwar**_ _ **d com medo do Chefe Swan... :)**_

 _ **Vocês que estão lendo as minhas outras traduções, sejam bem-vindas! Só tem coisa boa lá! (Sem falsa modéstia, mas para eu traduzir tenho que amar a história, e amo todas de paixão!)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	37. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35: Bella**

 **Forks - sexta-feira, 12 de maio de 2010 às 20h15min**

"Isso é duro, Bells", Charlie comentou em resposta à minha história sobre Christopher. "Você fez a coisa certa, porém. Eu tive que lidar com o meu quinhão de casos de abuso infantil, e sei quão difícil pode ser."

"Sim, mas eu deveria ter agido mais cedo..."

"Não, você não pode fazer isso, Bella", ele me interrompeu. "Você não pode se culpar. Parece que você fez tudo o que poderia ter feito. Esse menino está em uma casa melhor agora, e isso porque você teve a coragem de entrar em ação quando teve certeza de que algo estava errado. Ponto final."

Isso era o que Edward tinha dito, mas ouvir o mesmo do meu pai, um oficial da lei que teve que lidar com caras como desculpa esfarrapada de pai que Christopher tinha, terminou de reforçar isso na minha mente.

"Obrigada, pai", eu murmurei, olhando para o meu telefone novamente. Tinha soado um alerta de um novo e-mail alguns minutos antes, mas eu estava esperando pacientemente até que eu conseguisse ir lá para cima para lê-lo... mesmo que isso estivesse me matando.

"Então, Charlie", Alice começou, chamando sua atenção a sua maneira. "Diga-nos o que há de novo com você? Você ainda está saindo com Sue?"

Eu sabia que ele estava, então eu meio que me desliguei e finalmente me entreguei, agindo como se tivesse quatorze anos de idade, e peguei meu telefone, clicando rapidamente no meu e-mail.

Eu sorri quando vi o nome de Edward no topo da lista.

 _Tight end..._ Mordi o lábio para não gemer. Sua bunda firme definitivamente era algo que eu estava ansiosa para conferir!

Eu não pude evitar o riso que soltei quando eu li sobre o seu momento mais embaraçoso e seu primeiro encontro.

"O que prendeu a sua atenção, Bells?" Charlie perguntou, desconfiado. "Eu não te vejo assim desde que Jake convidou você para sair depois que você se mudou para cá."

Eu olhei para cima a partir do e-mail, olhando para Alice e Rose, que estavam sorrindo - _muito obrigada pelo apoio,_ eu tentei dizer-lhes isso com um olhar - e, em seguida, me virei para o meu pai.

"Bem... umm... Eu meio que conheci um cara?" Eu disse a ele, embora tenha saído mais como uma pergunta do que uma declaração. Não é que eu pensasse que ele não gostaria Edward ou que ficaria infeliz por eu ter conhecido alguém - mesmo que na opinião dele, ninguém jamais seria bom o suficiente para mim - mas eu estava preocupada com qual seria sua reação ao fato de que Edward era um soldado e que estava atualmente no Afeganistão... e que nunca tínhamos nos visto pessoalmente.

Ao erguer de sua sobrancelha, eu respirei fundo e disse: "Seu nome é Edward Masen, ele é um sargento do Exército, atualmente no Afeganistão, no comando do plantel de Jazz e Emmett." Outra respiração profunda, e eu admiti: "Eu estou apaixonada por ele, pai..."

Charlie bufou, passando a mão pelo bigode, e caiu de volta contra sua cadeira. "Tudo bem", ele começou, com a voz calma. "Me fale sobre ele."

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data Enviado: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 01h12min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 13h12min  
Assunto: Bem... você não é mais um segredinho sujo...;)

Não que você algum dia tenha sido um _segredinho sujo_ , é claro, mas... Eu contei a Charlie tudo sobre você. Eu disse a ele como nos conhecemos (ele ficou tão revoltado com a bruxa má quanto eu, por sinal...), o quanto tínhamos em comum, e quanto você já significava para mim. Rose e Alice fizeram questão de falar muito bem de você, dizendo tudo o que seus maridos haviam dito, que você era um bom rapaz - honroso, amável, ferozmente leal, bom líder, a calmo em situações perigosas... ou um "alguém que os caras realmente podiam confiar", nas palavras de Jasper. No final, ele disse que iria reservar seu julgamento até que conhecesse você pessoalmente, mas ele me fez prometer que eu te diria isto: "Machuque a minha filha, e os insurgentes não serão a única coisa que você terá que se preocupar."

*Rola os olhos e ri*

De qualquer forma, ele está dormindo em sua poltrona no andar de baixo, Rose e Alice estão dormindo no quarto de Charlie, e eu decidi te mandar um e-mail antes de ir me deitar também.

Eu vou ter que dizer que as risadas que eu dei sobre seu momento mais embaraçoso foi o que me entregou... Eu não consegui resistir a verificar meu telefone depois que ele me alertou de um novo e-mail. Coitadinho! lol Isso definitivamente vai para a coluna 'embaraçoso'... eu tenho que dizer que tanto Amber Ryan quanto Jodi Weekley iriam se chutar se o vissem agora. Mas azar o delas! Elas perdem, eu ganho. ;)

Ahh, meu primeiro encontro... Bem, como vocês podem imaginar, eu não era um enorme sucesso com os caras em Phoenix. Eu era um pouco estranha, muito tímida, e bastante desajeitada, todas essa coisas meio que os... repelia (em massa, infelizmente! LOL). Então, quando me mudei para Forks, imagine a minha surpresa quando, de repente, eu me tornei o objeto de atenção não só de um, mas de três ou quatro caras. Se era somente o fato de eu ser a garota nova, a filha do Chefe de polícia, ou uma combinação de ambos, eu não sei. De qualquer forma, não há muito o que fazer aqui, mas Jacob Black - o filho do melhor amigo do meu pai – me convidou para sair algumas semanas depois do início do ano escolar, e fomos ao boliche. Não foi bom... Acabei por deixar a bola cair durante o balanço, atirando-a bem no pé de Jacob, não uma, mas duas vezes. (Eu juro, a segunda vez foi culpa dele... ele deveria ter aprendido depois da primeira vez para não ficar atrás de mim!) Eu também não conseguia tirar meus dedos fora dos buracos de uma vez e acabei caindo de cara na pista de boliche. Isto foi... muito humilhante. LOL

Oooh, um geminiano, quase canceriano, hein? Talentoso em muitas coisas (hmm, música, conquistador, inclusive por computador...), sedento por conhecimento, romântico, charmoso... Sim, eu diria que é a descrição perfeita para você.

Tudo bem, eu confesso... eu não sei nada de astrologia. *rindo* Eu tive que procurar essas coisas. Independentemente disso, eu tenho certeza que serei capaz de bolar alguma coisa... divertida... para o seu aniversário este ano - mesmo que seja eu em uma caixa. :(

Eu realmente não celebro o meu aniversário. Minha mãe gostava de exagerar quando eu era muito pequena, mas honestamente, por um longo tempo, eu odiei ser o centro das atenções. Então, agora, é apenas normalmente eu e as meninas, saímos para jantar, talvez para beber alguma coisa e dançar. Uma vez que é pouco tempo depois do início do ano letivo (13 de setembro), normalmente não fazemos nada muito louco.

Minha vez com uma pergunta dois em um...

Um... Você é uma pessoa de cão ou gato? Eu amo gatos, mas eles não parecem me amar tanto quanto eu gostaria. Eu amo cachorros, também, embora, e eles parecem gostar de mim.

E dois... Diga-me uma de suas fantasias...

Uma minha? Mmm... Eu tenho tantas... Eu amo a ideia de fazer sexo em algum lugar público suficiente para que eu fique preocupada em ser pega. Eu acho que você poderia dizer que eu sou um pouco exibicionista. Não a ponto de sair fazendo qualquer coisa com estranhos ou qualquer coisa assim... mas a ideia do homem que eu amo e eu... ou apenas a possibilidade de que possamos ser pegos fazendo sexo me excita de uma maneira que você não iria acreditar.

Na mesma nota, eu vou esconder meu rosto vermelho e quente nos lençóis frescos agora. Talvez dormir, talvez apenas morrer de vergonha, porque eu não posso acreditar que lhe disse tudo isso. LOL

Pensando em você,  
Bella.

* * *

 _ **Bella voltou com as safadezas...**_

 _ **Amores hoje haverá apenas um capítulo porque eu vou sair e voltarei tarde. Porém, eu estarei em casa no final de semana... me avisem se quiserem mais. :)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	38. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 17h06min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 05h06min  
Assunto: Oh, eu posso ser sujo, Isabella...

Confie em mim quando digo que a bruxa má geralmente causa as reações mais surpreendentes nas pessoas - boas e ruins... principalmente ruins.

No entanto, eu estou feliz que você tenha contado ao seu pai, Bella. Ele deve saber. Pode dizer a ele que a sua mensagem foi recebida em alto e bom som. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é ferir você, linda. Eu sei que essa coisa entre nós não é fácil, e provavelmente eu vá estragar as coisas em algum momento, mas você significa muito para mim para sequer pensar em pôr em causa um pingo que seja da confiança que você tem me dado. Se eu estiver agindo errado com alguma coisa... simplesmente me diga. Eu prometo tentar fazer as pazes com você.

Pobre, pobre Jake... LOL Você realmente soltou a bola de boliche duas vezes no pé dele? Em sua defesa, no entanto, você realmente deveria ter tido um instrutor melhor. É tudo sobre o _tamanho_ da bola, Isabella - não muito grande nem muito pequena... apenas o tamanho certo. Os _buracos_ são uma história diferente. Você precisa conseguir deslizar para dentro e mantê-los lá, mas você também precisa de espaço suficiente para escapar rapidamente após _liberação_. Faz sentido? ;)

 _N/T: olha Edward sendo engraçadinho com palavras de duplo sentido!_

Gatos ou cães? Hmm, nós nunca tivemos animais de estimação quando eu era criança. Embora, houvesse gato de rua que minha mãe alimentava em uma base bastante regular. Isso conta? Quero dizer, ele era um cara muito legal. Ela o chamava de George. Ele aparecia no nosso quintal e outras coisas, vinha dizer olá se estávamos no deck nos fundos. Então eu acho que George conta. Isso faz de mim menos homem se eu gosto do _bichano_ gato mais do que dos cães? **risadinha**

Bem... então eu acabo de descobrir uma senhorita Aventureira, hmm? Às vezes me assusta o quanto temos em comum, sua garota safada. Eu amo a ideia de estar em uma situação com a _possibilidade_ de ser apanhado. Algo envolvendo um elevador, em um prédio que tenha vários andares, onde haja uma chance de as portas se abrir a qualquer momento... Sim, é mais o menos o que você disse sobre ser incapaz de esperar até que estejamos completamente dentro do quarto. Eu nunca tentei isso, mas sempre quis. Você está no jogo, Isabella? ;) No entanto, há algo que você deve saber... Eu não vou te compartilhar com olhos curiosos quando estivermos fazendo amor, linda. Ponto final. Quando eu estou apaixonado por alguém, eu não quero que ninguém mais a veja, exceto eu.

A minha vez com as 20 perguntas... Você parece gostar de cozinhar, então qual é a sua comida favorita? Para mim - além dos seus cookies - seria um bom bife grelhado na churrasqueira. Isso me faz um cara viril, certo? Carne e batatas? LOL Oh, bem, é a verdade. Talvez isso me redima por gostar de gatos...

Aproveite o resto do tempo com o seu pai, querida.

E Bella, eu nunca quero que você fique envergonhada com nada que você me diga. Nós só tivemos honestidade entre nós, até agora, e eu gostaria que continuasse assim. Você é uma mulher bonita e extremamente sexy... nunca, nunca esconda isso de mim. Por favor.

Agora eu estou precisando de um banho frio depois de ter pensamentos de você na cama...

Edward.

P.S.: o papai sabe no que você está pensando - e possivelmente fazendo? - Coisas impertinentes, enquanto está sob o teto dele? Ai ai ai, Isabella.

* * *

 _ **Então, vamos maratonar? \o/**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	39. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data Enviado: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 07h33min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 19h33min  
Assunto: Meu, meu, sargento Masen...

Você é um menino sujo, não é, baby? *Risos* Eu quero que você saiba que eu não fiz nada impertinente sob o teto do meu pai. Nesta visita. Embora... depois do seu e-mail, é uma aposta segura que as paredes terão alguns segredos esta noite... ;)

Sim, eu realmente não joguei a bola no pé daquele idiota duas vezes! Duvido que ele tivesse qualquer ideia de como lidar com bolas também naquele ponto. Eu penso ter boliche sob controle agora... os dedos nos orifícios, apenas a quantidade certa de pressão para não deslizar para fora antes que eu esteja pronta para liberar. Agora sinuca, por outro lado... Eu não tenho certeza se sei segurar o taco direito – longo, liso, movendo-se para frente e para trás nos meus dedos... eu posso precisar de alguma orientação extra. Você está disposto a me ensinar, Edward?

Aww, grande homem que gosta de gatinhos? Adorável demais, eu te digo! Eu adoraria vê-lo fora na cama ou no sofá, com um gatinho fincando suas garras enquanto sobe em cima de você, fazendo você estremecer, mas incapaz de colocá-lo para baixo. *amando a imagem*

Vamos ver... A minha comida favorita? Para comer ou cozinhar? Eu amo fazer enchiladas de frango. Elas levam uma tonelada de queijo, creme de leite, e frango... não são muito saudáveis, mas homem, são deliciosas. Para comer? Qualquer coisa italiana, realmente. Um bom frango parmesão crocante ou uma lasanha suculenta. Eu amo queijo, então... LOL

Mmm, um elevador? Sério? Isso é simplesmente... totalmente quente. Porra, Edward... lol Agora eu vou ter essa imagem na minha cabeça durante todo maldito dia, você sabe disso, certo? Eu nunca vou ser capaz de entrar em um elevador de novo sem a necessidade de trocar minha calcinha, muito obrigada... veja, se você realmente quer saber... Agora, na minha cabeça? Estamos em um elevador, no canto de trás, e nós não estamos sozinhos. Há o outras pessoas lá dentro, está um pouco cheio, então eu estar colada contra o seu peito não parece estranho. Eu estou vestindo uma saia curta, e você está com a mão entre as minhas pernas por trás, os dedos dentro de mim, me fazendo gozar enquanto eu não posso fazer um único ruído. Ninguém poderia dizer o que estávamos fazendo, ninguém consegue ver nada, mas nós saberíamos... Você me sentiria pulsando em torno dos seus dedos, sentiria as minhas unhas cavando em seu outro braço, que está em volta da minha cintura para me manter na vertical. Essas seriam as únicas pistas que você teria do meu orgasmo.

Puta que pariu...

Eu acho que é hora de eu ir tomar o meu próprio banho de água fria para que eu possa fazer panquecas para o café da manhã para todo mundo. Talvez até eu chegar à cozinha, eu tenha me acalmado o suficiente para que eu não soar como se eu tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona - uma respiração pesada me entregaria sobre o que eu estava fazendo ou pensando...

Seja um bom menino, e talvez você encontre uma nova foto em sua caixa de e-mail mais tarde ou amanhã... ;)

Sentindo sua falta a cada momento,  
Bella.

* * *

 _ **Sabem o que aconteceu? Não foi registrado nenhum review para o capítulo anterior. Eu sei que vocês comentaram porque recebi alguns alertas por e-mail, mas até esses pararam de chegar. Como não tem como saber, E COMO VOCÊS MAIS QUE MERECEM, aqui está o próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Será que Bella percebeu a pequena escorregada de Edward? Vocês perceberam! Muito bem! Hahaha**_

 _ **beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	40. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - sábado 15 de maio de 2010 às 23h24min**

 _O quartel estava extraordinariamente vazio quando eu voltei do meu banho. Eu estava exausto, mas o silêncio era quase ensurdecedor. Pensando que a maioria dos homens estava no refeitório para um jogo de poker, eu encolhi os ombros e fui direto para o meu beliche._

 _Abri meu armário, deixando lá o meu saco com as coisas de higiene pessoal, e tirei o meu iPod. Eu pensei que talvez pudesse acalmar-me para dormir com música, em vez de ficar no meu laptop para escrever cada pensamento aleatório e idiota que passava pela minha cabeça. Eu tinha começado um e-mail para Bella, mas eu queria adicionar algumas coisas ainda e enviar na parte da manhã para que ela recebesse depois que chegasse da casa de seu pai._

 _Fechando e trancando meu armário, eu congelei, porque os beliches não estavam vazios, mas eu tive de sacudir a minha cabeça. Eu não tinha ouvido ninguém entrar, visto ninguém andando por aí, e eu muito bem teria notado alguém assim_ _vagando pelo quartel do Exército dos homens._

 _Bella estava na minha cama usando umas coisinhas rendadas azul marinho, como um presente embrulhado. Ela estava tão fodidamente linda que eu não consegui falar, só olhar. A partir de seus dedos do pé pintados com uma cor vibrante, meus olhos percorreram as pernas tonificadas que eram suaves e estavam cruzadas uma sobre a outra. A coisa de renda azul escuro mal a cobria, terminando em um 'v' logo abaixo de seu umbigo, o que me fez lamber os lábios. Minhas mãos tremeram, o que fez o meu iPod para cair no pé da cama quando os meus olhos encontraram mais renda e um decote que mostrava a pele lisa e um gracioso pescoço. Era o rosto que eu estava louco para ver de novo, não uma imagem estática, mas ao vivo. Foram os profundos olhos castanhos, com alma, espumantes com maldade apenas o suficiente, que me fez sentar e tomar nota. Aqueles olhos me olharam como ninguém nunca tinha me olhado antes. Era um olhar que deixava tudo bem e me fez sentir como se eu fosse a única coisa sobre esta porra de planeta que importava para alguém... para ela - e nós só tínhamos nos falado por Skype uma vez. Mas foi a voz que eu conhecia tão bem que me tirou do meu torpor._

" _Ei_ _, baby", ela riu do meu travesseiro, madeixas morenas espalhadas ao seu redor como um halo de chocolate. Seu doce sorriso curvando os cantos de sua boca, fazendo com que os olhos brilhassem._

 _Aqueles olhos e seu sorriso doce, mas perigoso, me ajudou a encontrar a minha voz. "Bella..."_

 _"_ _Venha cá_ _", ela sussurrou, acenando para eu me aproximar e quando eu não me movi, ela sentou-se, agarrou as minhas Tags, e deu um puxão. "Por favor, Edward..."_

 _Meu nome em seus lábios doces foi a gota d'água - Eu tinha certeza disso - mas eu obedeci, caindo sobre ela, porque eu não poderia me negar isso. Eu queria perguntar o que ela estava fazendo ali, como tinha chegado na base, porque, quem, onde... e um milhão de outras coisas, mas nós sempre falávamos. Eu não queria palavras. Eu queria ela._

 _Apoiando as mãos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça, eu fiz algo que eu estava simplesmente morrendo de vontade de fazer desde que eu tinha visto a foto dela, a visto morder seu lábio inferior, desde que ouvi sua incrível risada. Eu a beijei com tudo._

 _Pequenas mãos marcaram a minha pele enquanto eu saqueava sua boca com a minha. Provando-a, reclamando-a, bebendo dela, eu só... tomei. E tomei. E continuei a tomar, com a intenção de nunca parar. Meus quadris fizeram um movimento para frente, fixando-se no berço entre suas coxas, e meu pau encontrou o mais delicioso atrito contra a sua boceta coberta de renda. Ela estava molhada e quente, com as mãos segurando a minha camiseta e empurrando a minha cueca. Quando meus quadris empurraram para frente de novo, nós dois gememos, nossos lábios finalmente se separando._

" _Diga-me para parar, linda", eu disse a ela, apesar de a minha boca nunca deixar sua pele enquanto eu provava cada polegada de pele, desde o queixo até a clavícula, o tempo todo puxando para baixo as alças do sutiã que cobria seus seios e brincando com os mamilos._

" _Não se atreva a parar, Sargento", ela ofegou, tomando meu rosto com as mãos e me puxando para cima dela. "Nós dois queremos isso... Por favor..."_

 _Sentando-me entre as pernas dela, eu puxei minha camiseta pela minha cabeça, apenas para agarrar sua roupa íntima e rapidamente puxar para baixo pelas pernas e tirar tudo dela. Bella abriu o fecho frontal de seu sutiã, e, de repente, ela estava nua, debaixo de mim, e pedindo-me para fodê-la._

"Porra _, baby", eu gemi, querendo-a tanto que eu mal podia respirar._

 _Meu coração batia forte no meu peito quando ela me puxou de volta para baixo, sobre ela. Eu desci minha mão por sua coxa só para engatá-la em volta da minha cintura, eu a beijei novamente, sugando aquele lábio inferior, que me provocava em todos os momentos._

" _Você é tão linda, Bella", eu disse , mordiscando um ponto ao longo de seu pescoço enquanto ela esfregava os quadris contra os meus, fazendo-me escorregar para dentro de seu calor molhado. "Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, e eu quero você. Diga-me que eu posso ter você... me diga que você é minha, Bella..."_

" _Sim", ela ofegou, mas saiu em um longo e baixo silvo misturado com gemido enquanto eu deslizava completamente dentro dela. "Eu também te amo..."_

 _E eu gozei imediatamente._

Meus olhos se abriram, e eu os fechei com força de novo brevemente. Olhando para o relógio e puxando os meus fones de ouvido, eu vi que estive dormindo por várias horas. Eu gemi, xinguei, e cobri o rosto com o meu travesseiro. O que eu tinha? Dezesseis? Um sonho molhado? Sério?

O quartel estava quieto, todos dormindo quando eu me levantei para me limpar. Quando voltei para o meu beliche, eu abri meu laptop, vi que eu tinha um e-mail esperando por mim, e respondi imediatamente.

* * *

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: domingo, 16 de maio de 2010 às 00h56min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 12h56min  
Assunto: é possível que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco antes de nos encontrarmos...

Eu não consigo dormir, linda. É tudo culpa sua. :) Você já invadiu meus sonhos, assim como cada pensamento quando estou acordado. Embora, eu não tenha certeza que isto seja uma queixa. Pelo menos eu consigo ver você em meus sonhos... te tocar, te beijar. Talvez eu possa dormir o resto do meu tempo aqui. RI MUITO

Se eu estou disposto a ensinar-lhe a jogar sinuca? Sim! Confie em mim quando digo que é tudo sobre a posição da _taco_ , curvar seu corpo apenas da maneira certa, e usando ângulos para fazer... direito...

Gatinhos são divertidos. :) Meu vizinho teve uma ninhada quando eu era pequeno, e eu costumava ir lá todos os dias depois da escola. Tudo é um inimigo, tudo deve ser atacado sem piedade, e então... eles dormem. LOL Uma vez que tudo está bem em seu pequeno mundo, eles dormem sem preocupações. Provavelmente há algo a ser aprendido com eles, porque eles ou gostam de você, ou não gostam. Eles veem algo em você que os fazem confiar que podem se aproximar de você, ou não confiam e então nada feito. É quase compreensível que os egípcios os adorassem. Eles carregam um ar de realeza.

Bella, se você quiser um gatinho, vamos ter um. É apenas mais uma razão para me concentrar em sair daqui. Qualquer coisa para ver você sorrir. Eu estou falando sério.

Você entendeu o lance do elevador tudo errado, Isabella. A saia curta permanece, mas ele está vazio. No meio do caminho para o nosso andar, eu pressiono o botão de emergência. Eu a tomo contra a parede... duro e rápido. Pouco antes de a segurança chegar, eu vou fazer você gozar em torno de mim, porque eu quero ouvir quando você chamar o meu nome. Nada de ficar em silêncio. Os e-mails são silenciosos o suficiente.

Cristo, eu preciso de um banho frio... novamente. Eu não estou brincando quando digo que os quilômetros entre nós estão me afetando.

Por favor, me avise quando você voltar da casa do seu pai. Eu preciso saber que você chegou com segurança. OK?

Estou perdendo a cabeça sem você...

Edward.

P.S.: pergunta... Está tudo bem eu te nomear como meu contato de emergência? Eu precisava mudar. Você é a única para quem eu dou a mínima para saber se algo acontecer a mim. (E não se atreva a surtar!) Eu só precisava ter certeza de que você soubesse. Jasper e Emmett sabem, também, mas eu queria te dizer. Isto é importante, querida, por isso, se você não estiver confortável com isso, eu mudo. Apenas... me diga o que você pensa.

* * *

 _ **Algumas preocupações quanto ao nível de drama... eu diria que é leve. Eu acho que tem muito mais essa angústia pelo casal finalmente ficar junto. Mas sempre tem uma situação ou outra que pode exigir uma unha para roer... hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_

 _ **P.S.: O fanfiction já corrigiu a situação e me devolveu todos os seus reviews!**_


	41. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: sábado,15 de maio de 2010 às 14h07min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 16 de maio de 2010 às 02h07min  
Assunto: Você sonha comigo?

Isso é justo, uma vez que os meus sonhos são preenchidos com você. ;) Depois de falar sobre tacos e ângulos e sobre curvar o meu corpo do jeito certo... Sim, meus sonhos esta noite não serão diferentes do que têm sido por algum tempo. (Não que eu esteja reclamando. *piscadinha*)

Eu acho que eu gostaria de um gatinho. Eu não tive um animal de estimação desde que era criança. Talvez possamos conseguir um filhote de cachorro, também, embora. Eles podem crescer juntos...

Isso não é justo, baby... Primeiro a sinuca, então o elevador? Merda, você está tentando me matar, não é? Concordo que e-mails são muito silenciosos. Quero dizer, não me interprete mal... eles são melhores do que nada, mas ainda assim. Eu não posso esperar para ouvir sua voz novamente - e ser capaz de ouvi-lo... ver o seu rosto quando você está excitado e com tesão... prestes a gozar? Porra, só de pensar nisso... eu já começo a sentir coisas. E caramba... Eu vou sair com as meninas, levar cookies para a delegacia, e agora a minha calcinha precisa ser trocada! LOL

É melhor eu ir, baby.

Pensando em você sempre,  
Bella.

P.S.: É claro que é está tudo bem eu ser seu contacto de emergência. Estou honrada que você queira que seja assim. Espero nunca receber nenhuma ligação, é claro, mas eu amo que você tenha feito essa mudança. Xoxo

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: sábado, 15 de maio de 2010 às 16h26min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 16 de maio de 2010 às 04h26min  
Assunto: estou na cadeia de e-mails...

Eu me sinto como se eu estivesse muito presa no computador e telefone, por isso estou me colocando na cadeia de e-mails. LOL Eu quero passar a noite com Charlie, então ficarei longe deles até mais tarde esta noite ou amanhã.

Vou enviar um e-mail quando eu chegar em casa, com certeza!

Hora das 20 Perguntas! Aqui vai uma coisa para fazer você pensar...

De tudo o que você me disse, parece que seus pais tinham um bom casamento (ao contrário dos meus...). Quais são algumas das coisas que você admirava no relacionamento deles? Para mim, eu não me lembro dos meus casados, mas eu sei de uma coisa que não conseguiram fazer, o que ajudou a levar ao divórcio, e isso é compromisso. Cada um estava tão voltado para o que queria que não conseguiram descobrir uma maneira de fazer o outro feliz.

Saudades de você,

Bella.

iDe: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: domingo, 16 de maio de 2010 às 17h32min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 17 de maio de 2010 às 05h32min  
Assunto: Estou em casa!

Oh homem... Eu adoro visitar o meu pai, mas estou contente de estar de volta em meu próprio espaço, onde eu não sinto como se eu fosse uma adolescente querendo me esgueirar para ver um menino! LOL

Me desculpe, eu não escrever novamente até agora. Nós acabamos recebendo algumas pessoas na noite passada (estávamos como sardinhas em lata na pequena casa do meu pai!), incluindo alguns dos caras da delegacia e suas famílias, a namorada de Charlie Sue e seus filhos, e até mesmo algumas pessoas com quem eu fui para a escola. Até mesmo o pobre Jake apareceu... e ele não mudou nem um pouco. Ele flertou até que eu lhe mostrei uma das fotos que você mandou, em pleno aparato e todas aquelas coisas, posando com Em e Jazz, parecendo todo durão e perigoso. Ele mudou de tom muito, muito rápido, me disse para lhe dizer obrigado pelo seu serviço, e então prontamente saiu de perto de mim para flertar com Leah, a filha de Sue. Ela estava histérica.

De qualquer forma, a maioria acabou ficando até quase onze horas e, em seguida, as meninas e eu jogamos cartas com Charlie até depois das duas. Então eu tive que dirigir para casa, e não tive chance de te mandar um e-mail no caminho de volta. *Suspiro* Como eu disse... É bom estar em casa! LOL

Eu acho que vou dormir cedo. Tomar uma sopa que tenho no freezer, assistir a um filme leve (eu estou pensando em... Como Perder um Homem em 10 Dias, talvez?), e depois irei para a cama cedo. Meus sonhos com você estão me chamando.

Tenha um bom dia, baby.

Bella

Xoxo

* * *

 **Seattle - domingo, 16 de maio, 2010 às 17h51min**

Eu fechei a tampa no meu laptop e coloquei na mesa de café, me curvando. Eu tinha acabado de reler o último punhado de e-mails de Edward, agora que eu estava em casa e podia me concentrar melhor.

Meu coração estava tão cheio que parecia que queria explodir. Ele tinha admitido que me amava...

 _"Eu não vou te compartilhar com olhos curiosos quando estivermos fazendo amor, linda._ _Ponto final._ _Quando eu estou apaixonado por alguém, eu não quero que ninguém mais a veja, exceto eu._ _"_

Eu tive que me impedir de deixar escapar que eu o amava no meu próximo e-mail para ele, mas eu não disse. Por um lado, não era algo que eu quisesse fazer por e-mail. Skype ou o telefone teria que servir desde que eu certamente não iria esperar até que pudesse dizer a ele pessoalmente. Eu queria - _precisava_ – que ele soubesse antes disso. Mas eu queria ser capaz de dizer as palavras, para ele ouvir na minha voz e ver no meu rosto, e não apenas ler de uma forma um tanto impessoal como um e-mail.

E então... o seu último e-mail. Eu comecei a tremer de novo quando pensei novamente em suas palavras.

 _"Está tudo bem eu te nomear como meu contato de emergência?_ _Eu precisava mudar._ _Você é a única para quem eu dou a mínima para saber se algo acontecer a mim._ _(E não se atreva a surtar!) Eu só precisava ter certeza de que você soubesse._ _Jasper e Emmett sabem, também, mas eu queria te dizer._ _Isto é importante, querida, por isso, se você não estiver confortável com isso, eu mudo._ _Apenas... me diga o que você pensa._ _"_

Eu sabia quão importante era esse negócio de contato de emergência. Alice e Rose viviam com esse conhecimento todos os dias... e depois houve a conversa que eu tive com o meu pai na manhã de domingo, quando estávamos apenas nós dois acordados.

 _Passando para a segunda xícara de café, eu me sentei em frente ao meu pai na pequena mesa da cozinha, apenas meio que prestando atenção ao meu redor. Então, quando ele se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu braço, me assustou o suficiente para que minha mão saltasse, derramando o café._

 _Entregando-me um guardanapo da pilha no centro da mesa, Charlie levantou uma sobrancelha. "Quer me dizer o que te deixou tão preocupada e nervosa?"_

 _Sua sobrancelha permaneceu assim enquanto eu contava a ele sobre o final do último e-mail de Edward. "Bells, a mudança em seu ICE é coisa séria, você sabe disso, certo?"_

"ICE _?"_

 _Ele assentiu. "Em caso de emergência (In Case of Emergency)."_

Duh. _"Ah... sim. Eu sei, pai." Eu sorri, mas pela expressão de Charlie, eu poderia dizer que tinha saído mais como uma careta._

 _Depois de olhar para mim por um longo momento, ele disse calmamente: "É uma responsabilidade enorme, Isabella. Um soldado não faz isso por capricho, e ele certamente não torna seu principal contato uma pessoa aleatória - Especialmente se ele tem um ente querido em casa"._

 _Eu devo ter ficado quieta por tempo suficiente para que ele tenha sentido necessidade de falar novamente._

" _Você precisa ser honesta com ele, Bells. Se isso não é algo que você está preparada para lidar, diga agora para ele, antes..."_

" _Não!" Minha resposta foi imediata. "Desculpe", eu disse timidamente, baixando minha voz. "Eu o amo, papai. Eu só não tinha certeza..."_

" _Se ele também te ama?"_

 _Eu balancei a cabeça humildemente, olhando para o líquido leitoso na caneca entre as minhas mãos._

" _Isabella Swan, olhe para mim." A voz de meu pai era severa, e ele esperou até que eu tinha levantado a cabeça e estava olhando-o nos olhos antes de falar novamente. "Se esse menino não te ama, eu vou devolver o meu distintivo amanhã. Você precisa dizer a ele como se sente, Bella. Logo. Ele precisa saber que tem alguém por ele. Confie em mim, às vezes, isso pode significar a diferença entre a vida ou a morte lá, saber que você tem alguém para voltar para casa"._

 _Uma única lágrima caiu e eu balancei a cabeça, e afastei os pensamentos ruins antes de me levantar para abraçar o meu pai, murmurando o meu agradecimento e mostrando a ele o quanto eu o amava e admirava da melhor maneira que podia com aquele abraço._

Percebi de repente que Charlie tinha razão. As pistas estavam todas lá. Eu não podia esperar para falar com Edward, através de algo melhor do que um e-mail para que eu pudesse dizer-lhe exatamente como eu me sentia... e se eu quebrasse antes disso e lhe dissesse em um e-mail, bem, não seria exatamente o fim do mundo, eu percebi, sorrindo quando me levantei para tirar a sopa de queijo e brócolis do congelador.

* * *

 _ **Charlie aparece e acaba com a gente com apenas algumas frases. E Bella percebeu o deslize de Edward! Ela só está com receio, o que é bem compreensível...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 ** _Nai._**


	42. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: segunda-feira, 17 de maio de 2010 às 22h23min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 17 de maio de 2010 às 10h23min  
Assunto: Eu sei que estou atrasado com a resposta...

Ei querida.

Me desculpe, eu estou atrasado com a minha resposta. Ficamos ocupados durante a noite lidando com uma situação em uma vila não muito longe do acampamento base. Um dos nossos caminhões de transporte foi atacado a caminho daqui com algumas fontes. Meu pelotão estava lá fora procurando os rebeldes que fizeram esta merda. Não só perdemos nossas fontes, mas perdemos 2 homens de infantaria e um ! Vou ficar feliz quando eu puder dar o fora daqui.

**suspiro**

Você não tem ideia do quanto eu precisava de todos os seus 3 e-mails, mesmo que fossem apenas para me dizer que você se colocou em restrições sobre Edward. Eu vou aceitar qualquer coisa que você me mandar este ponto, porque eu sei que terei que voltar lá para fora esta noite. Na verdade, este e-mail não será tão longo como de costume, porque eu preciso dormir por pelo menos algumas horas - mesmo que eu não queira nada mais do que mergulhar em suas palavras doces.

Eu prometo que eu não estou tentando matá-la, linda. LOL No entanto, eu acho que nós vamos devagar torturar um ao outro até que finalmente estejamos face a face. Mas que doce tortura isso é... Você é tão sexy e aberta que é difícil resistir a provocá-la. E Isabella, se as calcinhas são um problema... deixe-as de lado. Eu não me importo.

Filhotes de cachorro, gatinhos, peixinho... Inferno, Bella, eu não me importo neste momento. Eu não posso esperar para ser capaz de pensar verdadeiramente sobre esses tipos de coisas. Eu compraria o mundo e entregaria para você, se eu pudesse. No mesmo instante em que eu tiver você em meus braços, eu te darei qualquer coisa maldita que você queira.

Meus pais... Eles eram namorados na universidade s e ferozmente apaixonados um pelo outro. Não havia muito que eles discutissem, realmente. Acho que o que eu admirava mais era sua devoção um ao outro, que eu acho que fui incluído, também. Eles se conheciam tão bem, dependiam um do outro. Eles foram fiéis, sempre, e olhavam para o outro como se ninguém mais estivesse ao redor. Matou o meu pai assistir a minha mãe desaparecer porque ele não podia fazer nada, e uma vez que ela se foi, era como se ele não tivesse mais nada prendendo-o a esta Terra. Eu sabia que ele me amava, mas ela era a vida dele... ele não podia deixar de segui-la. O amor deles era o que eu mais admirava.

Estou feliz que você tenha aproveitado e curtido o tempo com seu pai e as meninas, mas eu também estou feliz que você está em casa segura. No entanto, se este Jacob Black precisar de outro lembrete de que você não está interessada, me avise, linda. Eu ficarei feliz de fazer mais do que apenas posar para uma porra de foto. Ele tem um telefone, certo?

Tanto quanto eu odeio isso, eu tenho que ir, amor. Prometo te escrever novamente, logo que eu puder. Tente não se preocupar muito, ok?

Seu,  
Edward.

* * *

 _ **Todo mundo achando que a situação onde Edward tem que lidar com ciúmes era com Jacob... errado! Emmett irá ajudar o sargento a afugentar o babaca... daqui a alguns capítulos.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	43. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: segunda-feira, 17 de maio de 2010 às 11h42min  
Data de recebimento:segunda-feira, 17 de maio de 2010 às 23h42min  
Assunto: O que há com os homens?

Eu juro, é como se alguém tivesse colocado algo na água aqui em Washington... Primeiro, foi Jacob Black. Então esta manhã? Mike Newton! Ele entrou todo arrogante na minha sala de aula antes do início das aulas, agindo todo agradável e bajulador (como se eu realmente fosse acreditar nele agora? Francamente, eu não sei como acreditei antes... LOL). Ele disse que tinha ouvido sobre eu ter que chamado as autoridades e soube que eu iria precisar de um ombro para me apoiar, por isso ele ficaria feliz em me emprestar seus "ombros largos e fortes" (palavras dele, não minhas) para qualquer coisa que eu pudesse precisar.

Depois que eu consegui parar de rir, eu perguntei o que Lauren pensaria se o ouvisse falar assim. Ele disse que tinha descoberto no fim de semana que ela tinha mentido sobre estar grávida, então ele estava pronto para me ter de volta... agora que ele não estava sobrecarregado. *Rolando os olhos* Eu disse "não, obrigada, meu namorado me deu todo o conforto que eu precisava". Ele não acreditou que eu realmente tenho um namorado, mesmo depois de eu ter mostrado a ele suas fotos. Eu acho que suas palavras exatas foram: "Vamos lá, querida. Você sabe que sente a minha falta. Não há necessidade de tentar me fazer ciúmes." Quando eu repeti a minha resposta de que "não, obrigada", ele só piscou e se virou para sair, falando por cima do ombro que me daria espaço agora, mas que quando eu estivesse pronta para deixar de lado toda essa história de "namorado de mentira", para avisá-lo.

O que diabos eu vi nele, de qualquer maneira?

Mas, chega de falar sobre ele. LOL

Lamento ouvir sobre os homens que foram mortos, baby. Eu não posso nem imaginar como o clima deve estar aí. Espero que aqueles que fizeram isso sejam encontrados rapidamente e que ninguém seja ferido ou morto no processo. Estou feliz que você tenha respondido os meus e-mails bobos. Eu mandaria dez por dia se isso o ajudasse a passar pela merda que você tem que lidar. Se houver qualquer coisa que você queira ou precise de mim, você sabe que pode apenas me dizer, certo? Nunca tenha medo de pedir.

Eu adorei saber mais sobre os seus pais. Estou tão feliz que eles tenham tido um ao outro durante o tempo que tiveram, e parte meu coração que seu tempo um com o outro e com você tenha sido interrompido. Eu sei que se eles estão olhando por você agora, eles têm que estar tão orgulhosos de você e do homem que você se transformou.

Oh ho! Você parece gostar da ideia de eu andar por aí sem calcinha, Sargento. Pergunto-me se eu deveria tentar na próxima vez que nos falarmos pelo Skype... Se você gosta dessa ideia, pode estar interessado em saber que tem havido muitas noites onde eu tiro a camiseta e a calcinha para dormir, escolhendo dormir nua. Eu gosto da sensação dos lençóis frescos contra a minha pele, e gosto de como meu corpo se sente quando a brisa entra pela janela ou do ventilador, soprando em meu peito ou entre as minhas pernas, especialmente se eu estou... corada ou com 'muito calor'. ;)

Eu preciso ir. O almoço dos pequenos deve acabar em breve, e eu preciso pegar algo para beber e preparar a aula de matemática para esta tarde. Eu espero que você esteja tendo um pouco de sono muito necessário, querido. Por favor, por favor, fique seguro enquanto estiver lá fora mais tarde. Lembre-se, eu estarei aqui te esperando quando você sair daí, então eu preciso que você tenha cuidado até que eu te tenha aqui comigo!

Até a próxima vez... xoxo

Bella.

P.S.: Edward, só para que você saiba... Quando você me tiver em seus braços, eu terei tudo que eu preciso. Filhotes de cachorro, gatinhos, peixinho... Claro, um animal de estimação seria ótimo, mas você? Você é o que eu quero nos meus braços todas as noites.

* * *

 _ **Mike Newton! A coragem do cara! O que será que o Sargento irá pensar disso?**_

 _ **Outra coisa, a litvandom levantou uma questão que eu tenho certeza que é uma preocupação quase geral. Não, a história não acaba quando eles finalmente se conhecem pessoalmente. Teremos muita interação depois disso \o/**_

 _ **Agora é esperar a reação de Edward ao caso Mike Newton... ;)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	44. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - terça-feira, 18 de maio de 2010 às 11h12min**

"Droga", eu gemi, empurrando meu laptop e balançando a cabeça. Eu dei outra mordida no meu almoço que eu não estava realmente degustando.

"Sargento, você está bem?" Jasper perguntou, cutucando meu cotovelo com o seu próprio.

Estávamos todos exaustos pra caralho, e chateados que não conseguíamos encontrar os idiotas que haviam explodido nosso caminhão de transporte. Era como se tivessem desaparecido da face da Terra. Minha teoria era que eles estavam se escondendo nas montanhas não muito longe da aldeia. Não tínhamos escolha, a não ser encontrá-los, porque até que eles fossem imobilizados, não poderíamos deixar ninguém passar na estrada. Sem passagem, não haveria suprimentos.

Eu reli o e-mail de Bella novamente e balancei a cabeça. Se ela achava que alguém estava colocando algo na água, então estava delirando. Minha menina era fodidamente linda, sexy e cheia de vida; ela estava prestes a ser atingida por essa percepção. Eu sabia que ela não queria esse cara, Mike de volta, simplesmente pela maneira como ela riu dele, a maneira que seu temperamento sexy-como-inferno tinha explodido. O que me deixou chateado pra caramba é que ele não acreditou nela quando ela lhe disse que estava comprometida. O idiota a traiu e mentiu... e _ele_ não acredita _n_ _ela_? Que porra é essa?

"Ei, Ed... você está dobrando o seu garfo, cara", Emmett apontou.

"Sargento?" Jasper disse, pegando o garfo de mim. "Derrama. O que diabos Bella disse? Está tudo bem?"

"Seu ex a quer de volta", eu murmurei, sentindo-me como um idiota ciumento, mas caramba, não havia uma merda que eu pudesse fazer sobre qualquer coisa quando eu estava a meio mundo de distância dela.

"Mike?" Emmett perguntou, fazendo uma careta quando eu assenti.

"O que Bella _disse_?" Jasper perguntou de novo, olhando para o meu computador, como se estivesse prestes a ver por si mesmo.

"Que ele não acreditou que ela tem um namorado...", eu grunhi, tentando dobrar o garfo de volta para sua posição original.

Emmett bufou, seu rosto não era mais daquele do cara jovial que ele normalmente era. Ele apontou para o meu computador, dizendo: "Nós precisamos disso e do gabinete do Comandante. Vamos."

Meus olhos dispararam, e eu me virei para Jasper, que deu de ombros, mas um sorriso lento surgiu no rosto dele.

Jogando nosso lixo fora, nós seguimos para o escritório do Comandante, despejando tudo em cima da mesa. Emmett pegou o meu computador, abriu, e buscou um website.

"Sargento, peça algo", ele riu, apontando para a tela onde um site de entrega de flores estava aberto. "Se você fizer isso agora, então Bells irá recebê-las no momento em que estiver no intervalo do almoço de amanhã... bem, tecnicamente hoje... Quero dizer, o nosso hoje, o amanhã dela... Porra! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer!"

Jasper e eu não aguentamos e começamos a rir no 'porra', mas vimos quando ele puxou um pequeno caderno do bolso de trás e, em seguida, pegou o telefone, murmurando, "idiota de merda, estúpido..." Ele esperou que o telefone tocasse, e mesmo que não pudéssemos ouvir o outro lado da chamada, minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram quando ele falou com a voz fime, "Mike! é Emmett... McCarty. Você sabe, o marido de Rose..." ele fez uma pausa, sorrindo como o bastardo mal que ele poderia realmente ser. "Não, cara... ela não me deixou comprar a arma de você, mas obrigado. Ei, ouça... Eu preciso de um favor, cara. Eu sei que você ainda trabalha com Bella..." Ele parou de novo, sacudiu a cabeça, sua voz se tornando baixa e ameaçadora. "Não, Mike... Eu estou _bem ciente_ do fato de que vocês não estão mais juntos, e eu prometo que iremos conversar _sobre isso_ quando eu der o fora deste deserto, porque ela é como minha irmã mais nova, mas por agora, eu preciso de um favor." Ele fez outra pausa, bufando em frustração. "Sim, eu estou te ligando da porra do exterior, idiota. Agora, ouça. O namorado de Bella, Edward, irá enviar uma coisa para ela amanhã, e eu preciso ter certeza de que ela passe pela secretaria da escola em seu caminho para o almoço. Me entendeu?"

"Oh, isso é fodidamente perfeito", Jasper sussurrou, batendo no meu peito com as costas da mão. "Faça o pedido Sargento... algo chamativo. Mas não rosas Elas são muito... normais."

Fechei minha boca que tinha caído aberta diante da ameaça nada sutil de Emmett para Mike - inferno, eu nem sequer achei que eles se conhecessem - mas eu comecei a olhar para a tela. Percorrendo rapidamente através do que parecia ser um bilhão de arranjos, eu finalmente vi algo que parecia tão... Bella. Era simples, bonito e natural, mas divertido... tal como ela. Depois de preencher a mensagem que eu queria que fosse anexada, eu paguei por ele e, em seguida, acenei para Emmett, que ainda estava desfrutando de assustar o merda chamado Mike.

"Mike. Eu realmente não quero ouvir isso", ele resmungou, revirando os olhos. "Agora... se certifique de que ela receba o presente amanhã, ou eu vou saber. E não vai ser só a mim que vai terá que responder. Não só você terá que se entender com o pai de Bella sobre aquela Remington* que não está... legalizada, mas quando tivermos a nossa conversinha sobre o que você fez para Bells... Eu não estarei sozinho. E eu estou dizendo, você não vai gostar de Eddie quando ele está irritado, homem, então fique longe da garota dele." Emmett fez outra pausa, balançou a cabeça uma vez, e disse: "Bom". Quando desligou, ele murmurou, "Covarde do caralho".

 _*Marca de arma de fogo_.

Jasper sorriu, dando-lhe o punho para cumprimentá-lo. "Rose ainda não te deixou comprar aquela arma, não é?"

"Claro que não", Emmett riu, já de volta ao seu humor costumeiro. "Sente-se melhor agora, Sargento? É o mais perto de você fazer xixi na perna dela que podemos chegar a partir daqui, mas..." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça."Confie em mim... eu devo a esse website de flores um grande beijo. Salvou a minha bunda da casinha do cachorro mais vezes do que posso contar..."

"Você acha que ele vai fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, abrindo um e-mail para enviar para a minha menina.

"Ele vai fazer", Em riu. "Você não tem ideia do quanto Rosie quer quebrar a cara dele por causa da merda que ele fez com Bells. Ela só está se segurando porque Bella não estava realmente na dele. Ele vai fazer porque está se cagando de medo de mim."

"Obrigado, Em," eu disse com um aceno de cabeça e erguendo o punho para ele antes que eles me deixassem para mandar meu e-mail.

"Sem problemas", disse ele, acenando com a mão. "Você faria o mesmo por mim... Agora eu preciso dormir um pouco antes de voltarmos em poucas horas..."

* * *

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data do envio: terça-feira, 18 de maio de 2010 às 11h43min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 17 de maio de 2010 às 23h43min  
Assunto: Não há nada na água maldita, Isabella...

Linda,

Você provavelmente não tem ideia, mas você é extremamente desejável. Você é fodidamente linda, sexy e todas as coisas que fazem os homens querer você, eu incluído. Mike te passou a cantada mais antiga do livro de merda sobre ter um ombro para chorar, e isso é porque ele sabe quão fodido foi com você. Não importa se ele não acredita que você é comprometida... contanto que você acredite. Se ele não levar o seu não a sério, então dê uma joelhada nas bolas dele. Acredite em mim, eu faria isso se pudesse. Ele lhe disse que você estava tentando deixá-lo com ciúmes porque ele está ciumento, baby. Ele perdeu a coisa mais incrível, e sabe disso agora. Como você diz? Perda dele, meu ganho. Não deixe que ele te afete.

Ainda estamos procurando aqueles insurgentes. Nós vamos voltar lá para fora em algumas horas, então eu preciso dormir um pouco, mas eu só tinha que te mandar um e-mail. Porra, amor, eu sinto falta da sua voz. Eu preferia te ligar todos os dias, mas simplesmente não é possível. Mas eu estou tendo cuidado, estou tentando ficar seguro, porque tudo o que eu quero é o que você disse... você em meus braços todas as noites. É tudo o que eu preciso... ficar com você. Tudo que eu quero é me envolver em torno de você e nunca ter que parar para respirar, Bella. Quero agarrar-me fisicamente à única coisa que fez a minha vida infinitamente melhor.

Você disse para dizer se eu precisava de alguma coisa... Bem, tudo o que eu preciso é que você continue fazendo o que você está fazendo. Cada e-mail, cada telefonema, e cada pacote que você me envia me impedem de perder a cabeça. Outubro está tão longe, e esse pensamento me mata.

Eu tenho que ir, querida. Eu odeio isso, mas tenho que estar alerta para quando sairmos novamente. Eu acho que você vai receber esse e-mail antes de dormir, então, tenha doces sonhos, amor. Sonhe comigo...

Sempre seu,  
Edward.

P.S.: A história de andar sem calcinha? Isabella, confie em mim quando eu digo que a única vez que eu quero que você ande sem calcinha... é quando estiver comigo. Inferno, quando você estiver comigo, eu não tenho certeza se vou querer que você vista qualquer peça de roupa, mas se o caso surgir quando estivermos em público, saber que só eu poderei te tocar... sem obstáculos, desinibida.. a qualquer momento vai me enlouquecer. Porra, eu não posso esperar para sentir você...

* * *

 _ **Quem quer dar um beijo em Emmett? Cuidado com a ira de Rose, porém... rsrs**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	45. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43: Bella**

 **Seattle - terça-feira, maio 18, 2010 em 11:28**

"Ok, pessoal, se acalmem e façam fila. A senhorita Stephanie irá levá-los até o refeitório para o almoço", eu falei para as crianças, que pareciam ainda mais hiperativas hoje. Talvez fosse porque nós só tivéssemos pouco mais de uma semana para as férias, mas seja qual fosse a razão, eles estavam me desgastando, e nós estamos só no meio do dia.

Uma vez que foram todos embora, eu peguei minha bolsa e fui para a sala dos professores, onde eu poderia pegar algo das máquinas de venda automática e verificar o meu e-mail.

Havia alguns professores na sala quando entrei, e eu disse olá, antes de seguir para uma das pequenas mesas na parte de trás. Eu tinha acabado de me sentar com uma garrafa de água e pequenos sacos de amendoins torrados, um pacote de salgadinhos, e – de sobremesa - uma barra de chocolate com granola, quando Mike entrou valsando. Ótimo _..._

"Ei, Bella", ele disse, dando-me um sorriso aguado. "Você precisa vir comigo."

Chocada - embora não muito - com a audácia dele, eu levantei uma sobrancelha e disse eloquentemente, "Huh?"

"Eu tenho que acompanhá-la até a secretaria."

Com o meu olhar ainda confuso, ele revirou os olhos e bufou. "Você tem uma entrega no escritório da frente, e eu fui instruído a me certificar de que você o receba, então vamos lá." Sob sua respiração, ele murmurou com a voz alta o suficiente para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir: "Eu não estou a fim de ter a minha bunda chutada, então vamos lá, caramba."

Eu não tinha certeza do que diabos isso significava, então eu simplesmente o ignorei e me levantei, começando a recolher minhas coisas.

"Basta deixá-las aí", disse Mike, apontando para um dos outros professores terceira série. "Barb vai olhar suas coisas para você." Ele falou com uma voz encantadora quando se virou para ela. "Certo, Barb?"

Ela riu - na verdade deu uma risadinha - e bateu a porra dos cílios. "Sim, claro, Mike." Acenando com a mão para mim, sem tirar os olhos de Mike, ela disse: "Vá em frente, Bella. Eu vou ficar de olho nas suas coisas para você."

Revirando os olhos, eu lhe disse: "Obrigada." Eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem, mas dei um último olhar para o laptop, triste que o meu e-mail de Edward, que eu tinha certeza de que estava esperando por mim teria que continuar esperando mais alguns minutos. "Tudo bem, Mike, vamos, então."

Surpreendentemente, Mike não tentou qualquer coisa no caminho para a secretaria. Na verdade, ele foi educado, perguntando sobre como as crianças estavam segurando-se durante os últimos dias de aula antes do Verão, e manteve uma distância respeitosa entre nós, não invadindo o meu espaço pessoal. Era como se ele fosse um cara completamente diferente do que tinha sido no dia anterior. Eu não sabia o que tinha mudado, mas o que quer que fosse, eu estava grata por isso. Eu poderia lidar com ele se fosse necessário, mas ele realmente não era algo que eu queria ter que lidar.

Quando chegamos na secretaria, Mike enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo nervoso, pela primeira vez desde que eu o conheci. "Escute, Bella..." ele bufou uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça. "Diga a Emmett que eu disse olá, e que eu fiz o que deveria fazer. Boa sorte com o novo cara".

Eu compreendi quando ele se virou e voltou pelo corredor. De alguma forma, meus meninos tinham chegado a ele. Eu teria rido se não fosse a coisa mais doce que alguém já tivesse feito para mim. Emmett e Jasper... e agora Edward... eram caras incríveis. Mesmo do outro lado do mundo, eles tinham me defendido.

Eu vi Mike flertando com uma das secretárias que estava vindo nessa direção e balancei a cabeça. Eu duvidava que ele um dia iria mudar. Então eu me virei e segui na direção da secretaria, sentindo meu queixo cair quando vi o buquê em um vaso de vidro azul lindo em cima do balcão da frente. De alguma forma, eu sabia, sem dúvida que elas eram para mim. O vaso azul e flores azuis? Sim, elas eram totalmente a cara de Edward.

"Ah, Bella!" Senhora Cope disse e caminhou até o balcão. "Você, jovem, ter um admirador... Elas chegaram para você esta manhã com instruções para esperar e que você descesse na hora do almoço para pegá-las."

Sorrindo, eu puxei as flores mais perto e me inclinei para cheirá-las uma vez antes de me afastar. "Sim, senhora, eu tenho."

"Vá em frente, filha", disse ela. "Não precisa esperar. Há um cartão."

Imediatamente, eu virei as flores e o cartão veio à tona. Arrancando-o do lugar, eu puxei-o para fora do envelope, passando os dedos levemente sobre as pétalas suaves e brancas de um dos lírios.

 ** _Bella,_**

 ** _O que temos, o que criamos é apenas nosso. Não importa o que as pessoas pensam, apenas o que nós sentimos. Você significa mais para mim do que eu posso dizer. Eu não sou tão corajoso, mas desde que você entrou na minha vida, eu finalmente encontrei tudo o que eu sempre precisei._**

 ** _Um dia, eu irei lhe entregar flores, mas por agora, isso terá que servir._**

 ** _Sempre seu,_ _  
_ _Edward_**

Com olhos lacrimejantes, eu agradeci a Senhora Cope, peguei as flores, e corri de volta para a sala dos professores, todos os pensamentos de almoçar foram para o espaço. Tudo o que eu queria era ler seu último e-mail e enviar algo para ele como resposta.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data Sent: terça-feira, 18 de maio de 2010 às 11h35min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 18 de maio de 2010 às 23h35min  
Assunto: Oh Sargento...

Muito obrigada pelas flores, babe. Elas foram totalmente inesperadas, mas absolutamente, totalmente apreciadas. Elas são lindas, Edward, realmente. Eu chorei quando li o cartão. Elas vão ficar bonitas na minha mesa até que eu ir para casa mais tarde e, em seguida, na minha cômoda, para que elas possam ser a última coisa que eu olhar antes de dormir e a primeira coisa quando eu acordar todas as manhãs. (Não pense que eu não percebi todo o azul...;) Talvez em breve, você possa ver algumas _outras_ coisas azuis que eu brinquei antes? Hmm)

*Risos* Não me tente sobre dar joelhadas nas bolas de Mike, querido. Embora... o que Emmett disse a ele deve ter funcionado, porque ele foi tão extremamente educado e... não Mikey quando me levou até a secretaria, que foi engraçado.

Eu quero ouvir sua voz novamente em breve, também, Sargento. Eu ainda posso ouvi-lo quando me lembro da nossa última conversa – o sotaque quente feito mel do Meio-Oeste... É o melhor som do mundo para mim agora, e eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa para isso. A respeito de você se envolver em mim e nunca nem parar para respirar? Isso soa simplesmente perfeito para mim, querido. Nós vamos passar pelos próximos quatro meses e meio e fazer disso uma realidade, ok?

Você está nos meus pensamentos e sonhos a cada momento de cada dia e noite, Edward. Lembre-se sempre disso.

Bella.

P.S.: Maldito seja você pelas minhas calcinhas molhadas... de novo! É uma boa coisa que eu pensei em trazer uma extra, apenas no caso!

* * *

 _ **As flores estão lá no grupo!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	46. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 00h13min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 18 de maio de 2010 às 12h13min  
Assunto: Você me deu tanto, Bella...

Linda,

As flores são apenas uma fração do que eu gostaria de poder lhe dar, mas eu só tinha de enviar-lhe algo em troca. Dificilmente vale por todos os cookies, conforto e sorrisos que você enviou para mim, mas eu queria que você soubesse que não foi desvalorizado. Significa muito...

Querida, eu vou estar fora de contato durante a maior parte do dia seguinte. Nós iremos armar uma armadilha na estrada para pegar esses idiotas. Achamos que eles estão atrás dos nossos suprimentos. Eu não tenho certeza se o meu Comandante irá nos deixar voltar até que tenhamos apanhado os bastardos. LOL E você precisa me dizer isso, babe? Sim, eu vou ter cuidado. Eu juro!

Você pode acertar Mike nas bolas quando sentir que precisa. Você tem a minha permissão para fazê-lo. Ainda mais, eu acho que você tem a bênção total e suporte de Emmett. *Risada* E eu não estou muito certo de que Mike está com a barra livre Em, de qualquer maneira, apesar do fato de que ele fez o que lhe foi pedido...

Quatro meses e meio parece para sempre, não é? :( Minha linda menina, eu tenho que ir. Nós sairemos em breve. Eu prometo que vamos nos falar pelo telefone ou pelo Skype em breve, e eu vou te enviar um e-mail assim que eu voltar.

Pensando em você,  
Edward.

P.S.: Esta situação de calcinha está ficando fora de mão, Isabella. Se eu estivesse aí, eu a tiraria de você... e você não iria tê-la de volta. Você não iria precisar dela.

* * *

 **Afeganistão - quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 15h56min**

"Respire para mim, sargento", alguém me disse, mas parecia que Emmett estava sentado no meu peito. Eu senti uma mão dar um tapa na minha cara. "Olhe para mim, filho", Tenente Stephens ordenou. "Respire."

Em um momento nós estávamos gritando ordens e ficando em posição, e de repente tudo era se explosões e dor. Na verdade, eu não tinha certeza a merda já tinha se estabelecido.

Eu engoli em seco o melhor que pude, me sentindo como se eu estivesse tossindo fumaça, poeira de ambos os pulmões. Tateando o meu colete Kevlar e rasgando o velcro aberto, eu finalmente consegui testar, uma respiração mais profunda. "Será que os pegamos?" Eu perguntei ofegante.

"Sim, Sargento, você os pegou", Stephens riu, apertando o meu ombro. "Relaxe. Apenas respire. Você vai ficar bem. Você apenas foi jogado longe pela explosão, isso é tudo. Nós vamos verificar essas costelas o mais rápido possível, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, respirando um pouco mais fácil agora que eu sabia que tinha erradicado o inimigo e meu colete tinha sido removido.

"Sargento!" Jasper gritou, caindo ao meu lado. "O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Os bastardos morderam a isca", respondeu Stephens. "Um tiro de RPG no nosso caminhão. Eles erraram o alvo, mas pegaram aquele carro abandonado lá, e um pedaço do pára-choque pegou Masen no peito." Stephens se levantou. "Traga esse caminhão aqui! Montem uma barreira verificação para os próximos dois dias. Nenhum veículo passa sem o nosso conhecimento sobre o assunto, mas o tráfego pode começar de novo. E alguém ajude a transportar Wells e Masen para o caminhão!"

"Porra, Tenente, eu posso andar", eu gemi, sentando-me com a ajuda de Jasper. "Sem sangue, sem danos", eu bufei ironicamente, revirando os olhos para Stephens.

Do lado de fora, eu estava calmo, mas por dentro, eu estava fodidamente agitado. Tinha sido por um triz filho da puta. Meu peito estava doendo pra caralho, mas meu colete tinha salvado a minha vida maldita. Jasper pegou minha arma, mas me deixou caminhar até o caminhão.

"O que aconteceu com Wells?" Eu perguntei quando ele empurrou o meu traseiro na parte de trás do caminhão.

Jasper olhou de mim para Emmett. "Wells recebeu o pior daquela merda de RPG, Sargento", disse ele suavemente. "Ele vai ficar bem, mas a explosão o atingiu principalmente na perna. Ele está sangrando, e parece quebrada, mas zero de baixas, senhor."

Emmett balançou a cabeça. "Droga, Ed... se você não tivesse se jogado no chão como fez, você teria perdido a cabeça!" ele engasgou, caindo ao meu lado.

"Jesus", eu gemi, esfregando meu peito. Estava dolorido pra caralho.

"Cale a boca, Emmett!" Jasper gritou.

Eu não disse uma porra de palavra durante todo o caminho de volta para a base. Me certifiquei que Wells fosse cuidado antes de eu deixá-los sequer me tocar, mas quando o fizeram, o médico me garantiu que eu estava apenas ferido - nada quebrado, nem mesmo uma fratura. Wells, por outro lado, foi colocado de cama, algumas abaixo da minha. Ele agradeceu-me, pelo amor de Deus, porque se eu não tivesse lhe dito para descer, ele não teria uma perna quebrada, ele teria perdido a vida para a explosão.

Um destes dias, porra, não seria por um triz; seria o fim. Alguém não iria errar a mira, e eu nunca iria ter a oportunidade de ver a menina bonita pela qual eu já vivia. Eu não podia fazer isso com ela, mas eu não podia deixá-la, também. Eu me senti um idiota egoísta porque estava fazendo um esforço extremo para não ligar para ela.

Eu estava sentado em uma maca quando Jasper e Emmett apareceram na minha frente. Jasper estava segurando meu laptop, que eu tinha deixado no meu baú antes de sair mais cedo esta manhã.

"Vamos, Sargento", Emmett disse, empurrando o queixo para a porta e me ajudando com cuidado descer. "O médico disse que você está limpo. Você vai ligar para a sua menina."

"Não, isso vai assustá-la até a morte", eu argumentei, olhando para o relógio. "E está no meio da porra da noite lá!"

"Sabemos de todas essas coisas, Edward", Jasper riu suavemente, levando-me para fora e para o escritório do Comandante. "É por isso que eu pedi para Ali ir até lá. Ela está esperando que você a chame pelo Skype."

Eu balancei a cabeça, mudando de assunto por um momento. "Como você conseguiu isso?" Eu perguntei quando ele colocou o laptop sobre a mesa enquanto eu cautelosamente sentava a minha bunda na frente dele.

"Eu tenho habilidades, cara." Emmett sorriu. "Muitas vezes eu quebrei o cadeado no armário de bebidas do meu pai quando eu estava na escola." Sua expressão se tornou séria, e ele apontou para o computador. "Agora, chame-a."

"Eu não queria assustá-la", eu retruquei. "Mais alguns destes, e ela não vai querer mais lidar com essa merda por minha causa."

"Sim, mas você precisa falar com ela. _Você_ está assustado, Ed", Jasper insistiu, empurrando meu computador para mais perto de mim. "Você precisa dela. Bells é mais forte do que você pensa. Ligue para ela. Quando eu me machuquei, há alguns meses, tudo que eu queria era falar com Alice. Basta ligar."

Tentando ficar tão confortável quanto eu podia naquela porra de cadeira, eu entrei no Skype. Preparando-me, achei o nome dela e fiz o login ao vídeo chat.

* * *

 ** _Alguém está imaginando o pavor de Bella quando viu Alice na sua porta no meio da madrugada? Pois é..._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	47. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45: Bella**

 **Seattle - quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 04h52min**

" _Ela é tão bonitinha", eu disse, observando a gatinha rastejando na barriga de Edward enquanto ele estava deitado no chão da sala de estar. Ela continuava a tropeçar em suas próprias patas e quase deslizou de cima dele, e cada vez, Edward estremecia._

" _Sim, mas suas garras são cruéis", disse ele quando mais uma vez teve que puxá-la de volta._

 _Eu estava perdida, observando a fofura adorável do meu homem com o nosso novo animal de estimação quando percebi que ele estava chamando o meu nome._

"Bella?"

 _Eu tentei me concentrar, mas eu não conseguia responder a ele._

"Bella, acorde."

Quando ele estendeu a mão e tocou no meu braço, chamando o meu nome de novo, eu acordei, percebendo que estava dormindo e sonhando, e a voz não era de Edward, mas de Alice.

"Porra, Alice!" Eu engoli em seco, esfregando a mão sobre o meu rosto antes de me tocar que ela na minha casa no meio da porra da noite por algum motivo específico - e nada que passou pela minha cabeça era bom. Eu me sentei, estendendo a mão para acender a luz, olhando para o relógio. "O que é? O que aconteceu?"

Alice parecia tão cansada quanto eu me sentia, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como se ela tivesse chorado.

"Oh, Deus... Jasper?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, finalmente encontrando sua voz novamente. "Em primeiro lugar, Bella, mantenha a calma, ok? Eu quero que você saiba que ele está bem."

 _Mantenha a calma... Ele está bem..._

Eu dei um pulo da cama, afastando-me dela enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Não. Não, não!" Eu rosnei, com as minhas costas batendo na parede.

Eu ainda estava balançando minha cabeça quando ela se ajoelhou na minha frente, tomando minhas mãos nas dela.

"Ele está bem, querida. Edward está bem. Ele foi atingido no colete, mas está bem", ela repetiu, apertando as minhas mãos com força e mantendo a minha atenção nela.

Quando ela me contou como eles tinham encontrado os insurgentes que tinham estado procurando, como Edward tinha estado perto da explosão que quase tinha tirado a vida de um de seus homens, as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto. Ela explicou que ele tinha ficado com dificuldade para respirar e que sofreu alguns arranhões e contusões, mas que estava bem. Ele não queria ligar, porque não queria me preocupar, mas Jasper tinha dito que ele precisava de mim, então ele estava no Skype.

"Oh, Deus, eu acho que vou ficar vomitar", eu disse, engasgando enquanto engolia a bile que subiu pela minha garganta.

Alice saiu do meu caminho e depois me seguiu quando eu me levantei e corri para o banheiro para vomitar o pouco que eu tinha no meu estômago. Eu vomitei até que tudo que eu tinha para dar eram engasgos secos. Sendo a boa amiga que é, Alice segurou meu cabelo, e quando eu terminei, ela me entregou uma toalha que ela tinha molhado na pia do banheiro.

"Aqui, B, limpe seu rosto, e depois escove os dentes. Eu vou fazer um chá, ok?" Ela ofereceu. "Você tem cerca de quinze minutos, Jasper disse que levaria mais ou menos isso para Edward ligar."

Eu balancei a cabeça, para ela saber que eu a tinha ouvido, e depois comecei a limpar o meu rosto com a toalha molhada.

Depois de alguns minutos sozinha, eu fiquei de pé e peguei um dos copos descartáveis ao lado da pia, usando-o para enxaguar a boca primeiro. A bile sobrando na minha boca quase me fez engasgar, por isso antes de pegar a minha escova de dentes, eu usei anti-séptico bucal, e então rapidamente escovei os dentes, sentindo-me muito menos nojenta. No momento em que eu cheguei na sala de estar, eu estava muito mais calma e sob controle, embora a minha agitação, que tinha começado no momento em que eu percebi que era Alice que tinha me acordado, não havia diminuído.

Alice tinha colocado o laptop na mesa de café na frente do sofá, ao lado de uma caneca que ainda estava fumegante. "Vamos, Bella. Beba um pouco de chá. Você precisa se acalmar, tanto quanto puder, porque você não quer que Edward a veja tão chateada, confie em mim."

"E... Ele está realmente bem?" Eu perguntei, e a minha voz estava um pouco áspera pela náusea terrível.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Jasper jurou que sim. A equipe médica cuidou dele e o liberou. Não há ossos quebrados ou coisa pior do que alguns arranhões e contusões. Ele parece e se sente pior do que realmente está. Lembra quando Jasper sofreu o abalo quando o Humvee tombou? Lembra de quão terrível ele parecia, porque bateu com a cabeça, então ele ficou com um olho roxo e seu rosto estava todo esfolado?"

"Sim", eu respondi, tomando o chá com cuidado.

"Ele estava bem, apesar de tudo. Ele parecia assustador, como se estivesse muito machucado, mas ele não estava. Ele estava muito bem alguns dias mais tarde. É assim com Edward. Então, basta estar preparada e ser forte para ele, ok? Se você precisa, pode chorar no meu ombro depois, não há problema em chorar. - ele vai se preocupar se você não mostrar nenhuma emoção, certo? - mas não enlouqueça simplesmente porque ele parece ruim." Diante do meu aceno, ela disse: "Eu vou ver o que posso fazer para o café da manhã. Rose está vindo, também, então eu vou fazer o suficiente para nós três."

"Ali, eu não acho que posso comer..."

"Você pode, e vai", ela disse com firmeza, interrompendo-me. Com um tom muito mais suave, ela continuou, "Ouça, querida, se você estiver nisso com Edward, então isso é algo que você tem que aprender a lidar. Você precisa comer para manter as suas forças. Ficar doente não irá ajudá-lo a lidar com a preocupação e o estresse. E Bella?"

"Sim?" Eu olhei para ela para ver uma carranca doce em seu rosto.

"Se você não acha que pode lidar com isso, você precisa dizer a ele agora. Não é justo para nenhum de vocês ficar se arrastando para no fim..."

"Não!" Eu engoli em seco, balançando a cabeça. "Eu o amo, Alice. Ponto. Eu estou nessa por tanto tempo quanto ele me quiser."

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, olhando para o relógio. "Bom. Agora, beba o seu chá. Seu homem deve ligar..."

Ela foi cortada pelo alerta do Skype dizendo que eu tinha uma chamada de vídeo.

Com os dedos trêmulos, eu estendi a mão para clicar _em Aceitar_.

* * *

 _ **No próximo esses dois terão uma conversa emocionante!**_

 _ **A anneJosi me perguntou como funciona uma tradução - se eu recebo permissão para alterar o texto. Sim. porém é apenas para que se adapte melhor quando traduzido para o português. A essência - a ideia do texto original não pode mudar. A maioria das mudanças ocorre mesmo com certas expressões e gírias, que nem sempre fazem sentido em português, mas eu tento mudar o mínimo possível. É isso. ;)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	48. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 17h20min**

Eu esfreguei meu peito enquanto esperava a chamada conectar. Os médicos tinham trocado a minha camiseta e me deram algo para a dor e a fadiga, e me colocaram fora de serviço por alguns dias. Porra, se essa merda não era terna!

A ligação foi estabelecida, e eu juro por Deus, que eu nunca tinha visto um espetáculo mais bonito e ao mesmo tempo triste em toda a minha vida. Apesar de seus olhos vermelhos e inchados e o que parecia ser novas lágrimas se formando, Bella estava simplesmente... perfeita. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e toda a minha dor ficou de fundo por causa dela, porque ela era mais importante. Ela estava tentando com todas as forçar segurar as lágrimas.

"Oi, querida", eu suspirei, sentando-me para a frente um pouco. "Sinto muito ter acordado você..."

"Apenas... me diga que você está bem, Edward", ela me interrompeu enquanto uma lágrima deslizava lentamente pelo seu rosto. "Isso é tudo que estou pedindo."

"Oh, baby, por favor, não chore. Eu estou bem. Eu juro", eu prometi, esfregando meu rosto. "Eu só estou um pouco machucado, isso é tudo."

"Mostre-me", ela ordenou, franzindo a testa para mim, e ficou ainda mais bonita, toda irritada, preocupada e imponente. "Agora, Sargento!"

"Mostrar a você?" Eu provoquei, dando um sorriso. "Bella, não é esse tipo de chamada."

"Edward Masen, se você não me mostrar que está bem, eu juro que..." Ela bufou de raiva, embora eu ainda pudesse ver a preocupação dela. "Agora não é o momento para você bancar o sexy e fofo. Me. Mostre".

"Ok", eu suspirei, gemendo e fazendo uma careta quando puxei a minha camiseta para cima.

Eu sabia que de fato essa merda parecia pior do que era, embora parecesse o inferno absoluto. Um hematoma enorme, preto e azul - com um pouco de vermelho para uma boa mistura – atravessava o meu peito. Havia um inchaço e uma ou duas das minhas costelas superiores pareciam quebradas, mas não estavam; eles tinham acabado de certificar tudo isso.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela sussurrou, com um novo bando de lágrimas rolando pelo rosto enquanto seus olhos observavam minhas mãos abaixar minha camiseta.

"O que Alice lhe disse, amor?" Eu argumentei, sentado mais para frente novamente.

"Eu prefiro ouvir de você."

"Ok", eu concedi, então eu disse a ela o que tinha acontecido, incluindo a parte sobre Wells. "Foi tão fodidamente perto, Bella", eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça, mal olhando para ela, e de repente tudo o que tinha me assustado eu coloquei para fora em um fôlego só. "Tudo o que eu quero é chegar até você, porra. É isso! Isso é tudo. E parece que todas as malditas probabilidades estão contra mim. E se... quero dizer... _E se?_ Eu ainda tenho quatro meses e meio dessa merda!"

Um soluço irrompeu do outro lado do computador, e de repente eu me senti um idiota.

"Baby, por favor, _por favor_ , não chore. Eu sinto muito", eu implorei, querendo agarrá-la, mas eu tinha que me contentar com as laterais da porra da mesa. "Eu não quis dizer isso. Estou tão assustado... Eu vou foder com tudo isto, eu sei disso."

"Edward", ela gritou, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente. As lágrimas eram um fluxo constante agora, e eu teria dado qualquer coisa para ser capaz de limpá-las, uma vez que era minha culpa a existência delas, em primeiro lugar. "Você não vai estragar tudo", ela respirou, embora não estivesse olhando para mim. Ela estava olhando para as mãos. "Você não pode fazer isso. Você simplesmente _não pode_ ", ela divagou. Eu fiquei com medo que ela estivesse em choque. Era como se ela nem estivesse falando comigo. "Você tem que ficar seguro, baby. Por favor. Eu te amo... e nada pode acontecer com você. Eu não posso te perder."

Eu me sentei mais perto ainda da tela, olhando para seu rosto. Eu não tinha certeza de que ela estava ciente do que tinha dito. Meu coração explodiu no meu peito, e isso realmente meio que doeu contra a porra das minhas costelas doloridas, mas agora eu tinha que acalmá-la, porque ela precisava saber que não estava sozinha nisso.

"Bella, amor... olhe para mim. Olhe para o computador", eu disse a ela com uma voz tão calma quanto eu conseguiria, minhas mãos cerrando em punhos, porque porra, eu queria tocá-la! Olhos doces, castanhos e preocupados olharam para mim, e eu respirei fundo e expirei devagar, apenas para tentar acalmar o meu coração. "Eu sinto muito por ter te assustado. Lamento que nós dois estejamos em pânico." Eu sorri, inclinando a cabeça para ela. "Respire fundo para mim, querida."

Ela fez o que eu pedi, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou de novo, sua voz áspera, mas ainda assim tão bonita.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça lentamente, porque ela era muito doce e bonita para explicar. "Sim. Eu prometo. Eu baixei a minha guarda por um segundo..."

"Bem, não faça isso de novo", ela ordenou, franzindo a testa para mim novamente. "Eu estou falando sério, querido. Por favor?"

Em vez de responder a sua pergunta, eu reagi com outra. "Nós podemos fazer isso, certo? Nós podemos passar por isso? Podemos resistir através do inferno, a fim de chegar ao céu, certo?"

Finalmente, ela abriu um sorriso, e uma pequena risada doce escapou dela. "Sim, mas..." Suas mãos se curvaram em garras na frente da tela, como se ela estivesse tentando passar através do computador. "Você tem que ter muito cuidado, Edward. Me desculpe se eu não estou lidando com isso muito bem... você é o meu primeiro namorado de alto risco."

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça, porque ela tinha encontrado seu senso de humor novamente. "Você é perfeita, linda. Na verdade, eu esperava que você estivesse correndo para as montanhas neste momento."

"Não, eu não posso", ela suspirou, me dando um sorriso doce enquanto descansava o queixo sobre as mãos. "Você está preso comigo, Sargento."

"Sim, eu vejo", eu ri, esfregando meu peito um pouco, mas meu sorriso desapareceu enquanto eu apenas olhava para ela.

Apesar de ambos estarmos perdidos, ela ainda estava lá. Ela tinha estado lá desde o início, me mostrou que eu não estava sozinho, e que ela não ia a lugar nenhum.

"Deus, você é tão bonita, porra, Bella", eu suspirei, finalmente, simplesmente me rendendo ao que quer que fosse isso que tinha acontecido entre nós. Eu não podia combater esse sentimento por mais tempo. "E eu te amo também."

* * *

 _ **Eu ouço um coro de anjos? Eles se amam e a vida é bela! Só que não. Não enquanto Edward ainda estiver no inferno.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	49. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47: Bella**

 **Seattle - quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 05h45min**

" _Deus, Você é tão bonita, Bella",_ ele suspirou _, "E eu também te amo."_

Eu congelei, sem saber se tinha ouvido bem. Quando eu pisquei e realmente olhei para ele, eu não podia negar. O mesmo amor que eu sentia por este homem incrível, que estava arriscando sua vida pelo nosso país, estava claro como o dia em seus olhos enquanto ele me observava. Ele parecia abatido, machucado, como se tivesse passado pelo inferno, e um pouco nervoso, mas o amor estava simplesmente derramando dele.

Rindo eu tentei secar as minhas lágrimas, limpando o nariz na minha manga, tentando limpar meu rosto o melhor que pude. "É mesmo?"

Seu sorriso de repente iluminou a tela quando ele concordou. "Sim, querida. Eu me apaixonei por você em algum lugar entre todas as suas paixões por celebridades e sua raiva por Tanya em meu nome, mas após a primeira chamada por Skype... Eu apenas fui abatido. Você já era a minha dona antes até de eu perceber isso."

Eu estava balançando a cabeça antes mesmo de ele terminar de falar. "Eu sei, Edward. Eu acho que para mim, foi mais ou menos quando você admitiu o seu maior medo, que eu comecei a sentir apenas... _mais_. Eu admiti para mim mesma quando nos falamos pelo Skype, e então quando você foi para Kandahar, no final de abril... Sim, querido, foi ali."

Eu o vi estremecer quando ele deslocou-se para mudar de posição, e eu sabia que ele precisava relaxar e deixar a medicação fazer efeito.

"Sargento, por que você não vai se deitar? Podemos nos falar de novo quando você tiver descansado um pouco, ok?"

"Não, Bella", ele argumentou. "Eu estou bem." Mas a careta que ele fez quando levantou a mão para passar pela cabeça me disse outra coisa.

"Oh, baby..." Eu fiz uma careta sentindo meus olhos arder novamente. "Por favor, por mim, vá descansar um pouco. Os médicos lhe deram remédios para dor, certo?" Diante de seu aceno relutante, eu sorri tristemente. "Então deixe-os agir para que você possa se sentir melhor. Podemos nos falar de novo quando você não estiver se sentindo como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão."

"Mas..."

"Sem mas, Edward Masen", eu disse com firmeza. "Eu te amo, Edward. Você tem que descansar para que possa se sentir melhor, e então nós podemos nos falar. Ok?"

Ele finalmente concordou. "Me manda um e-mail?" Ele pediu esperançosamente.

Eu ri, segurando as lágrimas. "Você terá um quando se levantar, querido."

"Ok. Eu te amo, Isabella Swan." Seus profundos olhos verdes olharam nos meus através do computador, de modo sério e tão cheios de amor, que roubaram o meu fôlego.

"Deus, Edward, eu também te amo. Falo com você em breve?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, fazendo uma careta, ele se inclinou para cima, pressionou algo no teclado, e a tela ficou preta.

Eu saí do Skype e fui imediatamente puxada para cima por dois pares de braços e as minhas meninas fizeram um sanduíche de proteção em volta de mim. De alguma forma, Rose tinha entrado em casa enquanto eu estava falando com Edward.

Senti as lágrimas se formando mais uma vez e, desta vez, eu não me incomodei em segurá-las. Por longos minutos, elas simplesmente me deixaram chorar, sem dizer nada, exceto baixos murmúrios de apoio que eu não conseguia entender, mas apreciei do mesmo jeito.

Finalmente, eu me afastei, limpando os olhos agora doloridos e inchados. "Vocês são as melhores. Eu sei que tem sido difícil para vocês durante todos estes anos, mas eu não sei se sabia o quanto até agora."

Rose sorriu tristemente. "Eu adoraria dizer que fica mais fácil, Bella, mas, na realidade, não fica. Eu acordo todos os dias com medo de que algo aconteça com Emmett. Eu só tenho que continuar a fazer as minhas orações e acreditar que ele irá voltar para casa são e salvo."

"Sim", Alice concordou. "E nós temos umas às outras. Você precisa saber que pode confiar em nós quando estiver se sentindo preocupada ou com medo. Venha falar com a gente. Você sabe que nós estamos no mesmo barco. Vivemos com esse mesmo medo a cada dia eu não poderia fazer isso - não poderia lidar com Jasper estar lá - sem você e Rose."

Eu funguei e assenti. "Obrigada por ter ma ajudado mais cedo, Ali... por ter vindo me dizer e por me ajudar quando eu..." eu fiz um gesto para o banheiro, pensando em como eu tinha vomitado pelo que pareceram horas.

"É para isso que servem os amigos, querida. Agora", ela disse, sorrindo, "Você está com fome? Rose trouxe café, e eu fiz panquecas e bacon."

Meu estômago roncou com o pensamento do bacon crocante e gorduroso, fazendo todas rir. "Sabe, eu acho que estou."

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 07h14min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 19h14min  
Assunto: É melhor estar descansando, Sargento Masen...

Oi querido.

Aqui está o e-mail que eu prometi. Estou prestes a me arrumar para a escola, mas antes de eu ir para o chuveiro, eu queria te dizer que foi tão bom ver seu rosto e ouvir a sua voz. Claro, eu gostaria que tivesse sido em melhores circunstâncias, mas eu não vou ficar chateada que tenhamos conseguido nos falar... e que eu finalmente pude te dizer que eu te amo. Ouvir essas palavras dos seus lábios, embora... Deus, não há nada melhor.

Eu diria a Emmett e Jasper para sufocar você de beijos por mim, mas conhecendo Emmett, eu receio que ele realmente o faria! Então, considere-se esmagado por beijos, ok?

Em resposta ao seu último e-mail, sim, Sargento, quatro meses e meio parece uma eternidade. Mas nós vamos passar por isso. Sei que vamos... Realmente, não há outra opção. Nenhuma. Nós vamos passar por isso, e então eu irei finalmente vê-lo pessoalmente, ser capaz de tocar em você como eu quero tanto agora. Eu serei capaz de dormir em seus braços e acordar para encontrar que você ainda lá. Quando eu quiser te beijar e te tocar, eu serei capaz, porque você vai estar ao meu lado. Então vê, Edward? Nós vamos passar por isso porque quando o fizermos, isso é o que estará te esperando do outro lado de tudo isso.

Eu te amo pra caramba. Me mande um e-mail quando você estiver se sentindo melhor... Eu estarei esperando.

Com amor,  
Bella.

P.S.: Você já pensou em quais serão os seus planos quando voltar em outubro? Você está planejando se alistar novamente? Você quer voltar para Chicago? Eu falei sobre o que aconteceria quando finalmente víssemos um ao outro, mas eu percebi que não sei o que você quer, realmente. *Mordendo o lábio nervosamente*.

* * *

 _ **Bella tem razão, ela não sabe nada dos planos de Edward para quando ele deixar o Afeganistão. Mas, será que ele sabe?**_

 _ **ATENÇÃO amores! Semana que vem será bem corrida para mim, estou organizando aniversário e a casa estará cheia de gente pela maior parte da semana. Eu não irei conseguir manter o ritmo de capítulos que vocês estão acostumados, mas vocês compreendem não é? :( Eu vou postar o máximo que conseguir - provavelmente tarde, antes de dormir, mas fiquem comigo, será por poucos dias! ;)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	50. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quinta-feira, 20 de maio de 2010 às 04h23min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 16h23min  
Assunto: Eu acho que um unicórnio percorreu o quartel...

Minha linda menina,

Estes analgésicos são fortes. Do tipo que causam... doces sonhos que não fazem sentido, mas você não quer que eles acabem. O.o Você vai ficar feliz em saber que estava em todos eles. Eu não sabia que você sabia como se balançar no trapézio. Tenho certeza que você não sabe. *Bufando*. Minhas células cerebrais nunca mais serão as mesmas, eu tenho certeza disso. Pelo menos eu consigo pensar mais claramente esta manhã.

Você também vai ficar feliz de saber que eu fui afastado do dever pelos próximos dias - pelo menos pelo resto da semana. Os médicos me disseram dois dias, mas meu Comandante, Stephens, me disse para ficar um pouco mais. As ordens são para descansar, só fazer coisas necessárias e apresentar o relatório na segunda-feira.

Não posso me desculpar o suficiente por ter assustado você, amor. Eu acho que eu estava com medo mais pelo que iria acontecer com você do que com o que realmente aconteceu. Eu não quero que o que há entre nós termine, Bella. E um erro poderia fazer isso acontecer. Tudo o que eu poderia pensar entre a explosão inicial e o apertar o botão para chamá-la foi que esta era a realidade da nossa situação, e que isso iria escancaradamente te mostrar exatamente o que eu estava tentando te dizer desde o início... que eu não poderia te fazer promessas. Eu posso tentar ficar seguro, tentar tomar decisões inteligentes no campo, mas não posso ser responsável pelos outros. Rebeldes, membros do esquadrão, colegas, ou até mesmo um civil poderia fazer uma escolha que me afete, que afete a minha vida.

Havia uma parte de mim que tinha certeza de que você não gostaria de lidar com isso, que você ia encerrar a nossa chamada, mas você não o fez. Porra, baby, você é tão forte... mais forte do que se dá crédito. Tudo bem que você se apavorou, porque depois do pesadelo vieram as mais belas palavras de você.

Bella, eu não acho que você entende o quanto eu me apaixonei por você. É além de qualquer coisa que eu já senti. Além dos meus pais, eu não acho que já tenha dito essas palavras com tanto significado até você chegar. Você é tão linda, mas você é totalmente linda – por dentro e por fora. Estou absolutamente certo de que eu me apaixonei pelo seu espírito antes de ter visto esse seu rosto angelical. Você é tudo o que eu preciso para passar os próximos meses, e nós _podemos_ fazer isso.

Você perguntou sobre meus planos para quando outubro chegar, e até que você chegou na minha vida, eu sinceramente não tinha resposta. Eu teria provavelmente lhe dito que pretendia me alistar novamente, colocado em algo nos EUA, e continuado com a minha carreira militar. Eu não tenho casa, querida. Eu não estou dizendo isso para que você sinta pena de mim, mas quando meus pais morreram, eu arranquei minhas raízes. Ponto. Nada do que Tanya disse, nada que os pais dela disseram, ou mesmo o que meu advogado aconselhou fez diferença. Eu não tinha planos de voltar. Eu não poderia manter a casa em que cresci porque havia muitas lembranças - boas - e eu queria mantê-las dessa forma. Voltar para aquela casa sem os meus pais vivendo lá teria arruinado tudo.

Agora... as coisas mudaram completamente. Eu tenho você. Você significa casa para mim. E apesar do fato de que eu nunca sequer visitei o estado de Washington, é o único lugar que eu posso pensar em ir. Quando penso em casa, é o seu rosto lindo que eu vejo. Em e Jazz têm repetidamente me dito que eles, você, e as meninas são a minha família agora. Que, quando sairmos daqui, é para onde eles irão me levar. Não há outra escolha quanto a isso.

Eu quero construir uma vida com você, seja lá o que isso implique. Eu tenho que descobrir o que fazer como carreira, mas eu _vou_ cuidar de você. Tudo o que os meus pais deixaram agora é meu. Dinheiro não é problema, e eu tenho planos de mimá-la como um louco - em cada definição da palavra. E eu não quero dizer isso como algum tipo de forma de te controlar, Bella. Quero dizer que eu quero que a gente descubra o que faremos juntos. Nós podemos viver juntos ou não, podemos ter tantos gatinhos quanto você quiser, ou podemos levar as coisas devagar. Eu não me importo. Enquanto eu tenha você, eu serei um homem feliz.

Eu quero mimá-la com presentes, devoção, tempo... Eu quero ver sua sala de aula, onde você mora, onde você dorme. Definitivamente onde você dorme, meu amor. Meu coração, corpo e alma pertencem a você. Eu não estava brincando quando nos falamos pelo Skype. Você me possui. Eu quero sentir o seu corpo enrolado em torno meu, fazer com que você chame o meu nome enquanto eu me movo dentro de você, e deixá-la tão satisfeita que você ainda poderá me sentir no final do dia. Quero sussurrar 'eu te amo' sobre cada polegada de sua pele.

 _Você é a minha vida agora._

Isso responde à pergunta que você estava tão nervosa para fazer? Hmm? Não tenha medo de perguntar qualquer coisa para mim. Nunca.

Em e Jazz estão me dizendo para tomar meus remédios agora. Aparentemente, eu estive fazendo caretas demais. Se for esse o caso, então eu preciso encerrar esse e-mail, porque não há como saber o que vou dizer. LOL

Me mande um e-mail quando você puder, e lembre-se que eu te amo e que eu estou bem. Eu juro.

Sempre seu,  
Edward.

P.S.: Vou aceitar os beijos, amor, mas eu não irei contar a Emmett a sua ideia . Não só ele realmente me beijaria, mas filmaria e mandaria para você. Umm... apenas não. LOL

* * *

 ** _Imaginar Emmett cobrindo Edward de beijos faz qualquer dia melhor! :) Edward vai deixar Bella feliz com a resposta..._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	51. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 17h47min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 20 de maio de 2010 às 05h47min  
Assunto: O que? Você não sabia que eu era secretamente uma artista de circo? ;)

Aww, querido, espero que os remédios tenham feito seu trabalho! Sonhos drogados são sempre divertidos, não são? Eu tomei algumas pílulas de analgésico quando quebrei meu tornozelo há alguns anos, e homem, elas me deixaram maluca!

Eu estou contente de ouvir que o seu Comandante tenha lhe dito para tirar alguns dias extras de folga. Você precisa estar sentindo completamente melhor antes de voltar para o campo para que esteja cem por cento. Não, você não pode controlar as ações dos outros, mas estando cem por cento preparado em seu desempenho irá ajudar, então tire esse tempo e deixe seu corpo se curar. Está me ouvindo, sargento?

Edward, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Sim, eu fiquei totalmente apavorada, mas nunca, nem uma vez eu duvidei que o meu lugar é ao seu lado, apoiando-o, mesmo estando a milhares de milhas de distância, se você pode ser forte o suficiente para lutar no Afeganistão, eu posso ser forte o suficiente aqui na minha confortável e pequena casa, com quase tudo que eu poderia querer, e te amar. Então, basta tirar esse medo de que eu vou correr, chutando e gritando da sua cabeça. Eu. Não. Vou. A. Lugar. Nenhum. E quando outubro chegar? Eu estarei te esperando. Jazz e Em têm razão. Nós somos sua família agora. Eu sou o seu futuro, e você é o meu, então se acostume com isso, Masen. ;)

Eu compreendo totalmente o fato de você não ter sido capaz de ficar com a casa dos seus pais. Eu não sei quão grande ele é, ou se a quantidade de espaço que eu tenho agora serviria, mas de alguma forma, seja qual for, quando você sair daí, nós buscar aquele piano no galpão de armazenamento e encontrar um lugar para colocá-lo aqui conosco. Eu quero que você tenha essa conexão com a sua mãe, com o seu passado, e as boas lembranças que vêm com ele. Eu quero sentar do seu lado enquanto você toca, e quero ouvir você criar novas melodias. Então o piano virá para cá, não há dúvida sobre isso.

Hoje foi um bom dia para as crianças. Estão todos ansiosos, porém positivamente para sair de férias, então eles são hiperativos pra caramba. Nós temos um calendário de contagem regressiva, então eles fazem uma espécie de rodízio para tirar um número. Hoje foi o dia de Christopher, e eu só tenho a dizer que ele parece melhor do que eu jamais o vi. Ele ainda é tímido, quieto, mas deu mais sorrisos hoje do que fez em meses. Ele trouxe o seu próprio almoço hoje, também, e havia tanta comida, que ele ficou com sobras, e ele nunca teve isso antes. Posso dizer que Kathy e Jim estão fazendo maravilhas para ele. O meu coração se derreteu com o quão melhor ele está, e só se passaram alguns dias. As crianças são criaturas resistentes. Eles continuamente me surpreendem.

Ok, vamos ver... hora das 20 Perguntas. (Honestamente, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde estamos... 10 perguntas, 20 perguntas... 30? Não importa. Eu quero saber tudo sobre você, porque cada pequena coisa que eu descubro me faz te amar muito mais.)

Eu tenho duas hoje. Um... qual é o seu prazer culpado? Comida, música, filme, qualquer coisa. O que você quase tem vergonha de admitir que gosta? *Risos* Para mim... oh caramba, não pense menos de mim, mas é Real Housewives de... bem, de qualquer lugar. Foi totalmente involuntário, mas eu amo o drama estúpido desse tipo de reality show. Eles fazem a minha vida parece calma e tranquila e muito normal. LOL

Ok, então... dois... Você se vê casado? Com filhos? Ao crescer, com os meus pais como exemplo, eu tinha certeza de que casamento não era para mim. Eu também nunca senti a necessidade de ser mãe. Tornar-me professora me fez pensar que talvez eu pudesse ter filhos, porque a alegria de vê-los crescer, aprender... é incrível. E... até você... eu ainda não tinha certeza sobre a outra coisa. Agora? Eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem você nela. Será que isso significa casamento? Eu não sei. Acho que a minha opinião sobre isso talvez esteja mudando também. Ouvir seu amor óbvio quanto você fala sobre seus pais e o casamento deles me dá esperança de que nem todo casamento vai acabar como o dos meus pais.

Meu estômago está tentando se arrastar para fora do meu corpo em busca de alimento. Eu não como muito no almoço, então eu vou ver o que eu tenho no congelador que eu possa aquecer no forno. Acho que tenho algumas almôndegas e molho, então eu posso colocar um pouco de água para ferver e cozinhar espaguete.

Eu te amo, Edward. (Porra, é bom dizer isso...)

Bella.

P.S.: As meninas e eu iremos nos encontrar neste fim de semana para tirar algumas fotos para você e os rapazes. Embora... só para você saber agora... as minhas serão apenas para os seus olhos. Eu acho que disse que tenho azul... em todos os aspectos do meu guarda-roupa... certo? Eu acho que é hora de você ver o que eu quero dizer. ;)

* * *

 _ **Bella não tem dó do nosso Sargento! Hahahaha**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	52. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quinta-feira, 20 de maio de 2010 às 08h32min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 às 20h32min  
Assunto: Pelo menos as visões induzidas por drogas são divertidas...

Meu amor...

Eu estou tão entediado! E é apenas o segundo dia preso na cama. A única razão pela qual eu quero ficar na cama é quando eu finalmente estiver com você. Quando estou sozinho na cama, eu penso em você, e isso ainda é um problema.

Hmm... artista de circo secreta... Isso quer dizer que você é toda flexível e outras coisas? Ou talvez você só dome leões para ganhar vida? Eu sei! Você secretamente usa sapatos de saltos gigantes e perucas brilhantes. Não, espere, essa merda é apenas assustadora. Deixa pra lá. Mas vamos voltar a falar sobre flexibilidade... LOL

Estou tão feliz que Christopher esteja melhor, querida. Essa é a melhor notícia! Eu não posso acreditar que o ano escolar está quase no fim. Faz-me desejar estar em solo americano. Eu acho que se eu pedir, implorar, rastejar sobre cacos de vidro, quem sabe traga você a mim, mesmo que fosse apenas por um dia. Claro, uma vez que eu tiver você, eu não conseguirei te largar.

Ok, então vamos deixar de lado esse negócio de 20 perguntas. Apenas... perguntas... casamento e filhos, hein? Vamos ver a melhor forma de responder a isso. Eu invejava o relacionamento dos meus pais, porque o que a bruxa má e eu tivemos nunca nem chegou perto. Ela queria casamento, filhos, a cerca branca, mas queria essas coisas como um símbolo de status, não porque os queria comigo. Eu evitava o tema. Sempre. Quer dizer, se eu nem sequer queria admitir que ir para a faculdade com ela era algo que eu queria, então casar estava absolutamente fora de questão.

O casamento é a última palavra em compromisso comigo, amor, porque eu só posso imaginar fazendo isso uma vez. Então, sim, eu me vejo casado no futuro. O fato de que eu estou discutindo isso com você significa mais do que você imagina. Eu acho que o mesmo vale para crianças, também. Eu certamente não me oponho à ideia de ter filhos. E estou sorrindo como um idiota enquanto escrevo isto, porque eu não posso esperar para saber como será toda essa coisa com você.

Oh, Isabella... Tem certeza de que você está perguntando quão grande o meu... _o piano_ é? Será que estamos de volta com a pequena intrometida? ;) Eu tenho certeza que eu te dei... _amplas_ sugestões.

Meu piano é um _baby grand_ , por isso vai tomar um monte de espaço, querida. Você tem certeza que o quer na sua casa? Sério? Significaria muito se eu pudesse levá-lo comigo, porque sim, baby... Eu gostaria de tocar para você. A qualquer hora, qualquer coisa que você queira.

Prazeres culpados são meio que uma coisa engraçada por aqui... Você ficaria surpresa com a quantidade de militares viciados em reality shows, novelas e séries. Video game é uma coisa fácil de ficar viciado, e eu ocasionalmente jogo. Emmett e Jasper jogam Madden o tempo todo. É óbvio que eu tenho um dente doce, Bella, por isso, os cookies alimentam o meu prazer culpado muito, muito bem. Mas vou admitir que há um grupo aqui um bocado viciado nessa nova série... Once Upon a Time. Não tem como não gostar, porque cada personagem de conto de fadas que nós tínhamos ouvido falar quando crianças está lá, mas eles estão todos vivendo em tempos modernos, e não sabem quem são! Ainda mais engraçado é ver esses homens gigantes discutindo sobre Cinderela e Branca de Neve. **rindo**

Minha vez de perguntar. Se você pudesse mudar uma coisa em si mesma, o que seria? Fisicamente, provavelmente seria o meu cabelo... embora eu tenha aprendido a viver com isso. Ele simplesmente aponta para todos os lados quando cresce, não importa o que eu faça com ele. Enquanto aqui, eu tento mantê-lo bem curto. Emocionalmente, eu acho que eu gostaria de poder apenas bloquear as merdas e não me preocupar com os próximos meses. Eu só quero que chegue a hora de voar. Eu estou pronto para começar a minha vida... com você.

Vou até o refeitório, linda e, em seguida tomar alguns remédios e voltar para a cama.

Eu te amo pra caramba,  
Edward.

P.S.: Eu sou um homem fraco e desesperado, Isabella, especialmente quando se trata de você. Você será responsável por tudo o que acontecer quando enviar as fotos que você está prestes a posar, tenha misericórdia de mim, amor. E se você não tiver, então prepare-se para as consequências.

* * *

 _ **Quem está tentando imaginar um bando de marmanjos na frente da TV assistindo Once Upon a Time? Hahahaha.**_

 ** _anneJosi, quando eu li Coming Home ela já estava completa, então eu meio que a devorei. Claro que eu quis muito traduzi-la para vocês, mas na época as autoras não queriam suas histórias traduzidas. Isso mudou faz pouco tempo (felizmente) e aqui estamos. E sim, eu só traduzo depois de ter lido a história toda. Já deu tempo de conhecer o gosto de vocês, e meio que vem aquele estalo 'essa meus leitores iriam gostar'. Geralmente eu acerto. Rsrsrs_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	53. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: quinta-feira, 20 de maio de 2010 às 06h18min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 20 de maio de 2010 às 18h18min  
Assunto: Você me pegou... Minha vida secreta é como palhaço de circo.

Oi lindo.

Eu estou tão fora do ar ultimamente que estou bebendo café de verdade! (Ok, tudo bem que eu adulterei com muito leite e açúcar, mas ainda assim...) Eu estava tão exausta durante todo o dia de ontem que acabei caindo no sono na noite passada por volta das sete da noite, e dormi a noite toda até poucos minutos atrás, quando tropecei para fora da cama. Não estou totalmente acordada ainda, mas me sinto melhor do que na última noite, isso é certo.

Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de eu ir visitá-lo neste verão, mas uma vez que não há, eu comecei a fazer planos. Eu disse ao meu pai quando estive lá que eu ficaria com ele por uma ou duas semanas, e falei com a minha mãe na noite passada e perguntei se ela gostaria que eu e as meninas fôssemos para lá ficar alguns dias, também. Eu também tenho algumas aulas programadas para assistir na universidade (eu me inscrevi para um curso de Administração e outro de Psicologia da Educação que parecia muito interessante.) Apenas para ter algo para me manter ocupada enquanto você estiver ausente.

*risadinhas* Edward Masen, se eu realmente quisesse perguntar quão grande o seu pau é, eu simplesmente perguntaria. ;) Sim, querido, é claro que eu estou falando sério sobre querer trazer o seu piano para cá. O único lugar que eu posso imaginar colocá-lo sem absolutamente nos expulsar de casa é no quarto de hóspedes/escritório. E isso está totalmente bem. Ninguém vem me visitar e permanece por tempo o suficiente para precisar de um quarto, e com o meu laptop, eu posso trabalhar na mesa da cozinha ou apenas no sofá, se eu não estiver corrigindo provas. Podemos colocar a cama de casal que está lá em um armazém, mudar a mesa pequena para outro cômodo ou apenas nos livrar dela, e depois nomear o quarto de hóspedes como sala de música. Nós *podemos* (eu teria que medir para ter certeza) ser capazes de colocar um sofá de dois lugares lá, bem como uma pequena estante, para que possamos ambos ficar lá ao mesmo tempo. Eu posso sentar e ler enquanto ouço você tocar.

Eu vi alguns episódios de Once Upon a Time, mas eles meio que me perderam quando o xerife foi morto (N/T: Jamie Dornan \o/). :( Eu amo a ideia de todos vocês, grandes homens machistas sentados debatendo contos de fadas e tal. *Dando risada*

Hmm, o que gostaria de mudar em mim mesma? Fisicamente, às vezes eu sinto que o meu nariz é um pouco grande demais ou minha mandíbula é um pouco ampla demais. Eu também tenho uma bunda maior do que eu gostaria, apesar de tentar ficar em forma o suficiente para que ela não fique muito grande. Eu também gostaria de descobrir como economizar mais dinheiro. Quer dizer, não é como se eu não soubesse, mas que tenho dificuldade de fazê-lo. Eu gasto muito dinheiro em livros, coisas bonitas da Victoria's Secret, e o que sobra eu só coloco na poupança.

Oh, baby, apenas espere... Eu já escolhi as coisas que vou usar no sábado, quando tirarmos as fotos. Você queria lingerie azul, Sargento, você irá receber lingerie azul. Mais algum pedido? ;)

É melhor eu começar a me arrumar para a escola. Antes de eu ir, embora... é hora das perguntas. *Sorriso*

Se você pudesse viajar para qualquer lugar no mundo (sim, eu sei que sua resposta seria Seattle... mas digamos que não seja uma opção... ou digamos que seja comigo LOL.) Onde você gostaria de ir - e por quê?

Para mim, seria um empate entre Paris (é a cidade do amor, afinal de contas), Toscana (Eu ouvi que é absolutamente linda), e Austrália. Por alguma razão, eu sempre quis visitar. Talvez sejam os cangurus, ou talvez seja apenas o sotaque deles. LOL Realmente, eu adoraria apenas visitar a Europa e viajar por toda parte – para a Escócia, Irlanda, Inglaterra, Itália, França...

Eu te amo, baby. Enviando muitos beijos para o seu peito, para que você se sinta melhor!

Amor,  
Bella

P.S.: A propósito... quão grande você é? ;)

* * *

 _ **Elaiá! Bella vai receber uma resposta para essa pergunta safada?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	54. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: sexta-feira, 21 de maio de 2010 às 12:7h34min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 21 de maio de 2010 às 00h24min  
Assunto: Os médicos me deram alta!

Ei, minha Bella...

Me desculpe pelo atraso para respondê-la, mas eu dormi a maior parte do dia ontem e, em seguida, tive que deixar os médicos me examinar para me dar seu ok. O inchaço nas minhas costelas diminuiu, de modo que tudo o que resta são as contusões e o fato de eu ainda estar dolorido, mas até mesmo isso está ficando um pouco melhor. Stephens ainda me quer de folga até segunda-feira, então eu estou preso à cama. E eu estou tão absolutamente entediado sentado aqui. Eu acho que reli cada e-mail que você me enviou, li todos os livros que eu possuo, e olhei suas fotos mais vezes do que eu provavelmente deveria. *Sorriso.*

Senhorita Swan, suas ordens neste fim de semana, além de posar para essa fotos atrevidas que você está pensando em tirar, são para descansar um pouco. Pelo menos durma um dia, ok? Eu sei que quando eu me machuquei, eles acordaram você, e você provavelmente não voltou a dormir, não é? *Levantando uma sobrancelha* Não, você não voltou. Então, por favor? Por mim? Tente descansar, certo?

Viajar com você... Hmm... Eu adoraria lhe mostrar Chicago. Só porque eu não quero viver lá não significa que eu não ame a minha cidade. Eu acho que você gostaria da comida, da cidade movimentada, e eu gostaria de lhe mostrar onde eu cresci. Se for fora do país, então eu estou com você sobre a Austrália e Europa. E sim, Seattle será totalmente a primeira...

Meu pau... Oh, Isabella. Você me fez corar... E eu realmente, _realmente_ preciso ouvir essa palavra de você, não vê-la escrita em um e-mail. Algo simplesmente se perde na escrita, eu acho. Você sabe o que dizem sobre a curiosidade, não é, meu amor? ;) Eu poderia provocar você. Eu sou menor do que um torpedo, mas maior do que uma bala? LMAO Deixe-me colocar desta forma, amor... Eu sou um homem perfeitamente saudável que é proporcional ao tamanho do meu pé, que é 43, e meus 1,88m, e minhas mãos que podem abranger uma oitava e meia fácil no piano. Eu nunca tive uma queixa, exceto, talvez, pela dor no dia seguinte para ser franco, são 21 centímetros e meio completamente duro, o que parece ser corriqueiro nos dias de hoje, especialmente quando eu falo com você, o que também significa que tenho o pau mais limpo da porra do Exército dos Estados Unidos! Feliz? (Eu pedi para um dos médicos medir... só para você ;). (Pelo menos ele vai manter essa merda em segredo).

Deus, eu te amo, baby. Encontro-me rindo de algo que você tenha escrito ou dito todos os momentos do maldito dia ou da noite. Você é de longe a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. E eu sinto falta da sua voz. Quero te ligar neste fim de semana antes de você voltar ao trabalho e antes de eu voltar ao serviço. Podemos planejar uma chamada... que tal domingo?

Seus planos para sua casa soam perfeitos para mim. Eu não posso esperar para tocar para você, ajudá-la a mover móveis, dormir ao seu lado. E eu estou muito ciumento de todas as coisas que você está planejando fazer durante o verão. :( Eu nunca pensei em estudar como algo divertido, mas se você estivesse na minha classe, eu só poderia apreciá-la. É bom que você terá a chance de ir ver seus pais. Eu sei que seu pai está em Washington, e você mencionou em um e-mail anterior que sua mãe está na Flórida. Onde?

Eu estou indo jogar poker com Jazz e Em. Me escreva de volta em breve.

Te amo,  
Edward.

P.S.: Sua vez de se contorcer, Senhorita Swan, porque esta é a vingança. Pergunta... Qual é o lugar mais interessante ou mais louco que você já fez sexo? A minha resposta é... eu não tenho certeza ainda. AINDA, Isabella, porque eu prometo a você que nenhum lugar será sagrado quando eu chegar perto de você. Lugar algum. Carros, locais públicos, elevadores, escadas... qualquer lugar. Confie em mim.

* * *

 _ **Voltei! Ufa, essa semana foi uma loucura, e para ajudar o meu notebook deu seu último suspiro ontem... estou inaugurando meu presente de Natal com esse capítulo. ;) Vamos voltar com a programação normal agora!**_

 _ **Edward pegou pesado heim? Pobre Bella quando terminar de ler esse e-mail...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	55. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: sexta-feira, 21 de maio de 2010 às 11h42min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 21 de maio de 2010 às 23h42min  
Assunto: Porra...

Edward Anthony Masen! Esta foi a primeira chance maldita que eu tive que sentar e verificar o meu e-mail desde ontem, e eu tinha que estar na escola! LOL Agora eu tenho que passar o resto do dia com a minha calcinha desse jeito! Eu deveria ter pensado em trazer outra hoje, uma vez que isso tornou-se uma ocorrência regular... Eu tenho que dizer que estou um pouco... intimidada, eu acho. Eu nunca estive com ninguém desse tamanho. Deus, você me faz sentir tão... Edward. Apenas o pensamento... Droga.

E sim, muito obrigada, eu estou me contorcendo! Para responder à sua pergunta, embora... Por mim mesma ou com outra pessoa? *Balançando a cabeça* Então aventureiro... Eu acho que teria que ser no chuveiro - e não foi muito bom. Ele não era muito bom. LOL

Agora que eu tirei tudo isso do meu sistema... ;)

Estou feliz que você está melhor, querido. Espero que o resto da dor vá embora rápido. Escute o Tenente Stephens e descanse o máximo possível até segunda-feira, ok? Prometa-me. Pôquer com os meninos é bom. Futebol... não tanto. Tenho certeza que você imaginou isso sozinho, no entanto. *risadinhas*

Hah! Eu não posso nem imaginar estar em uma sala de aula com você, Edward. Eu seria incapaz de me concentrar! Mas Deus... o pensamento de sentar ao seu lado na parte de trás da sala de aula soa incrivelmente atraente, mesmo com a ameaça de não sair da escola!

Você sabe... Eu nunca fui para Chicago. Eu sempre quis visitar, mas eu nunca tive um motivo ou a oportunidade, realmente. Você estaria disposto a bancar o guia turístico? Além de todas as coisas normais turísticas tipo, o Navy Pier, o Instituto de Arte e o Museu das Crianças, eu adoraria ver a sua antiga casa e vizinhança. E querido, eu adoraria conhecer seus pais, se não for muito doloroso para você me levar até o lugar onde eles estão enterrados. Desejo com tudo o que eu sou que eu pudesse conhecê-los de verdade, mas eu adoraria a oportunidade de falar com eles e dizer-lhes obrigado por criar um filho tão maravilhoso.

Falando de pais, Charlie disse para lhe dizer olá e que ele não pode esperar para conhecê-lo. *Rolando os olhos* Eu tenho certeza que ele vai tentar intimidá-lo (porque... você sabe... as armas são uma coisa nova para você...), mas honestamente, apenas mostre-lhe respeito e mostre a ele que você me ama e me respeita, e ele vai te amar quase tanto quanto eu. Ele já disse que não pode esperar para nós três irmos para o campo de tiro para que ele possa ver o quão bem você pode se sair contra nós dois. Eu juro, ele é como um adolescente, é tão competitivo!

Minha mãe... Ela e seu marido Phil estabeleceram-se em Jacksonville, quando ele conseguiu um emprego como treinador de basebol da liga da segunda divisão. Eu não a vejo muito (duas vezes por ano, realmente, no máximo), já que ela está sempre tão ocupada seja com qual for a atividade da vez. Eu tento ir vê-la uma vez durante o verão e outra vez durante a pausa da primavera, apesar de tudo. Ela nunca me visitou aqui em Seattle, embora tenha visto fotos da minha casa e da minha sala de aula.

Minha hora de almoço acabou, baby. Eu te amo tanto. Mesmo a partir daí, você faz a minha vida infinitamente melhor. E sim... um telefonema neste fim de semana está confirmado. Sinto falta da sua voz. Eu preciso ouvi-lo quando você não estiver com dor e eu não preocupada.

Todo o meu amor,  
Bella

P.S.: Oh! Eu tenho tempo para uma pergunta rápida antes que as crianças voltem... Vamos ver... Qual foi o seu primeiro carro? O meu era uma picape Chevy 1953. Era velha e lenta, mas eu a adorava. Meu pai comprou de um velho amigo seu, que não podia mais dirigir e deu para mim quando eu fui morar com ele no ensino médio.

* * *

 _ **Bella provou seu próprio remédio, mas eu não acho que ela tenha direito de reclamar. O que vocês acham? kkkk**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	56. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: sábado, 22 de maio de 2010 às 08h23min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 21 de maio de 2010 às 20h23min  
Assunto: RE: Porra... (Não provoque, senhorita Swan...)

Amada...

Eu irei te mostrar tudo o que você quiser ver em Chicago. Qualquer coisa. Eu irei te mostrar todas aquelas coisas que você mencionou, além da Torre Sears, a barbearia onde o Massacre do Dia de São Valentim ocorreu, e irei apresentá-la à melhor pizza do planeta. Você sabe, eu ainda tenho coisas na empresa de armazenamento... Talvez pudéssemos fazer uma viagem para lá depois que eu sair daqui. E eu ficaria honrado em te mostrar onde os meus pais estão enterrados, amor. Eles realmente teriam amado você - especialmente a minha mãe.

Meu primeiro carro foi o Volvo S90 da minha mãe. A coisa andava como um sonho, porque ela o mantinha em muito boas condições. Eu o vendi ao filho do vizinho, pouco antes de partir para o treinamento básico. O que eu quero quando eu voltar é o mais recente Volvo C70... a menos que eu fique, de repente, gazilionário quando sair, e então eu irei querer um Aston Martin Vanquish. Bem... isso não irá acontecer, mas um homem pode sonhar. LOL

Não, amor... Eu estou bem ciente de que não posso jogar futebol. Em e Jazz sabem também, portanto, optaram por jogar o jogo de video game. Poker foi divertido. Eu ganhei o iPod de Emmett, então eu tenho certeza que Rose vai ficar puta quando ele pedir outro. LOL

Estou me sentindo muito melhor. Eu já estou sem os analgésicos fortes, eles foram trocados pelos comuns. Tanto quanto eu vou sentir falta dos meus sonhos com você toda flexível e essas merdas, eu estou contente por poder pensar direito novamente. Posso entender agora como alguns soldados ficam viciados nessas coisas, porque eles deixam você completamente confortável. NADA incomoda. Eu apenas tomei o meu e ia dormir.

Diga ao seu pai que o campo de tiro é relativo! Eu também tenho armas, que eu tenho certeza que ele gostaria de ver. Na verdade, quando eu mencionei isso para Jasper e Emmett, eles quiseram ir, também. Talvez possamos ir todos nós. Diminuiria um pouco da pressão de conhecê-lo, e os caras teriam a oportunidade de vê-lo. Eles falam sobre ele muitas vezes. Você deve dizer isso a ele.

Hora das perguntas, Senhorita Swan. Por que sua mãe não te visita? Por que uma mãe não iria visitar sua filha pelo menos uma vez? Eu não entendo, e por algum motivo, isso me incomoda... por você. Eu sei como você disse que os papéis eram invertidos entre vocês, mas ainda assim... Por quê? Talvez eu seja muito sensível a este assunto, mas eu não posso imaginar que qualquer coisa teria impedido a minha mãe de me visitar. Se ela ainda estivesse entre nós, eu tenho certeza que ela teria tentado chegar ao Afeganistão para me ver. *Rolos olhos* É triste, mas mais perto da verdade do que você imagina.

Hmm... Se o chuveiro é o seu lugar mais aventureiro _com_ alguém - que, por sinal, é uma pena que ele realmente não tenha cuidado de você - então onde diabos foi o seu lugar mais aventureiro _sozinha_? E quem causou em você uma súbita necessidade de gozar assim? Porque acredite em mim, linda... isso eu compreendo. E minha resposta seria: mais recentemente, no escritório do meu Comandante. ;)

Eu preciso pegar alguma coisa para comer e, em seguida, ver se eu entro em movimento um pouco hoje. Nada grave, Bella. Eu prometo. Talvez eu tente correr, ou se não, então uma longa caminhada. Os caras estão em patrulha sem mim neste fim de semana, por isso eu estou entediado até a porra da morte.

Eu te amo mais do que o meu coração pode conter. Eu não posso esperar para ouvir a sua voz amanhã. Nove da manhã no seu horário soa bem?

Sempre seu,  
Edward

P.S.: Mais uma vez, temos este problema com a calcinha, Isabella. Você sabe... o pessoal da oficina usa uma coisa chamada ShamWow. ;) Talvez eu possa roubar um e enviar para você. Eles dizem que absorve muito líquido. Parece um desperdício você ficar tão molhada sem mim aí para cuidar dele para você. Se apenas o pensamento do meu pau enchendo você te deixa molhada, imagine como será como quando eu estiver aí. É quase hora de dormir, amor. Você está molhada agora? Se estiver, então cuide disso por mim. Chame o meu nome, baby... Eu irei ouvi-la. E use três dedos.

* * *

 _ **Vocês estão com preguiça? Lembram do nosso acordo dos 15 comentários? kkkk**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	57. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 21 de maio de 2010 às 21h32min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 22 de maio de 2010 às 09h32min  
Assunto: Não é provocação se você seguir adiante...

Oh, Edward... Eu estava no banho quando você me mandou o e-mail, e agora você vai me fazer ficar toda suja _novamente_ quando eu ir para a cama? Eu acredito que posso lidar com essas instruções, baby... está me ouvindo, porque eu prometo, seu nome será pronunciado em voz alta e clara, como eu tenho feito tantas vezes recentemente.

Hmm, eu não tenho certeza de quão flexível eu sou, honestamente na vida real. Eu realmente nunca tive a oportunidade de descobrir... mas estou ansiosa para descobrir com você. *Sorriso atrevido* Sobre o lugar mais aventureiro sozinha? Houve um dia que eu li um e-mail seu, e meu corpo ficou tão tenso, que eu senti uma necessidade desesperada de alívio. Eu durei até o meu tempo livre, quando as minhas crianças estavam indo para a aula de música, e então eu avisei na secretaria que eu precisava dar um pulo em casa. Eu pensei em apenas ir para o estacionamento, mas fazer isso no estacionamento de uma escola primária era muita... ousadia. *Corando* Eu nem sequer cheguei em casa. Eu ficava pensando nas suas palavras, na sua voz, e quando vi a saída para a área de um parque arborizado, eu a peguei. Era no meio do dia, por isso não havia outros carros. Eu só subi a minha saia, deslizei minha calcinha para o lado, e usei meus dedos até que eu estava gritando o seu nome. Eu estava tão excitada que não demorou muito... Eu estava de volta na escola em vinte minutos... e isso incluiu o tempo que eu levei para ir até em casa e trocar de calcinha! LOL O ShamWow seria muito bem-vindo. ;)

Bom... Um Volvo C70, hmm? Que cor? Prata parece realmente bonito, mas eu amo o preto safira - é tão elegante. Eu tenho um Ford Fusion Hybrid agora em azul aço, que é uma das minhas cores favoritas.

Minha mãe é... única. Ela me ama, eu sei, mas realmente, em sua cabeça, só ela importa. Ela não faz isso porque é má ou não se importa. É apenas a maneira como ela sempre foi. Ela realmente tentou fazer planos algumas vezes ao longo dos últimos 3 anos desde que me formei e comecei a ensinar, mas algo sempre vem à tona - ou eu estava doente e ela não queria pegar a minha doença, ou Phil teve que viajar a trabalho e ela queria ir com ele. Isso é... o jeito que ela é. *encolhendo os ombros* Esme (a mãe de Alice) é uma mãe substituta incrível nas ocasiões em que eu preciso de alguém, e, claro, as minhas meninas estão sempre comigo. Então eu aprendi a lidar e aceitar as coisas como são.

Eu já estou rindo sobre o campo de tiro e de todos nós juntos... Você sabe que as apostas estariam voando! Claro, meu pai iria colocar dinheiro em si mesmo, mas houve muitas vezes que eu ganhei dele, então... seria uma boa competição! *Risos* Eu vou falar com ele sobre Emmett e Jasper. Eles são os filhos que ele nunca teve, então eu sei que ele vai ficar todo bobo (embora ele nunca usaria essa frase! LOL) por saber que eles pensam nele muitas vezes.

Tudo bem, baby, eu preciso ir. As meninas estão vindo para o café da manhã e têm me ameaçado (quero dizer, me disseram...) que temos planos para amanhã antes e depois de tirar as fotos.

Eu te amo, Edward... pra caramba.

Bella

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: sábado, 22 de maio de 2010 às 10h07min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 22 de maio de 2010 às 22h07min  
Assunto: Ajude-me! Eu estou sendo raptada! LOL

Ei, querido.

Apenas uma nota rápida para que você saiba que eu não vou estar de volta ao computador até hoje à noite. As meninas estão me sequestrando para ir às compras e ao spa para cortar o meu cabelo e fazer as unhas - e juro que farei uma massagem desta vez, desde que eu não consegui fazer isso nas últimas vezes que fizemos esse programa juntas. Então vamos voltar para cá para e tirar fotos (sim, para você...) e, em seguida, iremos ao clube hoje à noite. Eu realmente não estou muito a fim de dançar, mas sei que se eu apenas ficar sentada aqui, eu ficaria tão ansiosa com o amanhã que iria enlouquecer. Elas sabem disso, por isso estão tomando medidas para evitá-lo. RI MUITO

Eu te amo! Vou te enviar outro e-mail hoje à noite antes de dormir.

Amor,  
Bella

P.S.: Meus dedos foram muito movimentados na noite passada depois que eu te mandei o e-mail. Você me ouviu? Eu gritei para você, assim como você queria... algumas vezes, na verdade...

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: domingo, 23 de maio de 2010 às 00h14min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 23 de maio de 2010 às 12h14min  
Assunto: Eu te amo! :D

Meus pés doem, eu estou apenas um pouco *bêbada*, e estou com tesão, caramba. Isso é o que eu ganho por beber rum com coca. Acho que eu vou fazer uma viagem para a terra de Edward na minha cabeça antes de ir dormir. Eu amo esse lugar. É tão divertido... meio solitário, porém, não me sinto sozinha. :(

Sinto a sua falta, baby!

* * *

 _ **Bella bêbada e querendo o Sargento... que aflição esses dois! Mas o telefonema vem aí e as coisas vão pegar**_

 _ **fogo!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	58. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - domingo, 23 de maio de 2010 às 20h43min**

O quartel estava quieto enquanto eu caminhava até o escritório do Comandante carregando o meu laptop. A maioria do meu próprio esquadrão ainda estava em patrulha, certificando-se de que a célula terrorista que estava atacando nossos caminhões de transporte tinha sido completamente erradicada. Eu não tinha tanta certeza de que eles não estavam caçando os retardatários que estavam lá fora como um ato de vingança por mim e Wells termos nos machucado. O resto do quartel conjugado estava calmo - alguns caras dormindo, alguns no refeitório, já outros acordados e prontos lá fora para pegar o próximo turno.

Eu peguei o meu laptop, iniciando. Eu queria ver o meu e-mail antes de fazer a chamada para Bella. Sorrindo com a memória de seu último e-mail, eu balancei a cabeça. Tinha sido o equivalente a uma mensagem bêbada. Minha menina estava apenas um pouco tonta, só para mim, mas principalmente com tesão.

Rindo comigo mesmo eu abri o meu e-mail, me perguntei brevemente o quão explosivo seria quando estivéssemos finalmente face a face. Nosso relacionamento era diferente, mas forte e honesto. Os flertes e insinuações e a tensão sexual ia crescendo aos trancos e barrancos, mais ainda, uma vez que tínhamos dito 'eu te amo'. Nosso primeiro encontro era uma fantasia na minha mente que mudava o tempo todo. Foi de tudo, desde o aeroporto, até a casa de Bella, a um quarto de hotel, mas a única coisa que permaneceu a mesma nessa fantasia era que nada sobreviveu - camas, nem portas, nem mesmo as paredes ficaram de pé.

"Oh, pelo amor de tudo que é santo", eu gemi, incapaz de tirar os olhos da tela na minha frente.

Bella tinha enviado fotos. Renda azul. Pele clara. Mãos tocando lugares que eu gostaria de tocar. Eu tive que me reajustar, eu só olhava para a foto dela enquanto o número. Ela era tão fodidamente linda. Era difícil de acreditar que ela era minha, que me amava.

"Alo?" A minha voz favorita respondeu.

"Ei, linda", eu disse, incapaz de tirar o sorriso de comedor de merda do meu rosto.

"Olá, baby", ela suspirou, como se estivesse segurando a respiração. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Melhor. Ainda dolorido e machucado, mas eu sou capaz de me mover melhor agora", eu disse a ela, esfregando meu peito, mas meus olhos caíram para as fotos na minha frente. "Mas... você vai ser a causa da minha morte, Bella..."

O doce e travesso riso que eu já conhecia soou nos meus ouvidos e só me deixou ainda mais duro. "Eu disse que tinha coisas azuis..."

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Sim, eu vejo isso. Azul... coisas pequenas. Coisas azuis rendadas. E, se não me engano, o seu carro é azul, também."

"Mmhm", ela cantarolou, com um leve riso ainda em sua voz. "Essas são apenas para você, Sargento."

"Tudo sobre você é apenas para mim", eu disse sem pensar, minha voz ficando baixa. "Eu não poderia ser responsabilizado por aquilo que eu faria com você se você estivesse de pé aqui na minha frente vestida desse jeito."

O som que saiu pelo telefone era um som que eu estava louco para ouvir novamente. Chocou-me que Bella respondeu tão prontamente apenas à minha voz, às minhas palavras, mas o gemido misturado com um pequeno suspiro fez meu pau se contorcer com a falta dela. Eu tive que me ajustar novamente para poder sentar confortavelmente.

"O quê? Me diga o que você faria, Edward", ela ordenou suavemente.

"Primeiro, deixe-me perguntar uma coisa", eu murmurei, olhando para as fotos dela. Eu estava protelando, porque não tinha certeza se queria fazer isso por telefone, mas porra, se nós dois não precisávamos de algo. Esta merda vinha crescendo há semanas, quase explodindo quando tínhamos jurado o nosso amor um pelo outro. "Estava frio no quarto quando você posou para estas fotos, querida?"

"Não."

"Não..." Eu sorri, lambendo meus lábios. "Mm, amor. Os seus mamilos bonitos estão terrivelmente salientes para não ser de frio. No que você estava pensando?"

"Você."

"O que você estava pensando exatamente?" Eu perguntei, ouvindo-a claramente se mexer na outra extremidade da linha.

"No começo, eram coisas simples... como o seu rosto ficaria quando você visse essas fotos", explicou ela suavemente, sua voz assumindo um tom rouco. Porra, se essa merda não era sexy como o inferno. "Em seguida, tornou-se mais... detalhado. Como... qual seria a sensação das suas mãos em mim enquanto você tirava tudo do meu corpo? Você seria duro? Suave? Lento? Você me beijaria enquanto fazendo isso?"

Eu rosnei baixo, os olhos rolando para trás quando eu disse, "Eu seria todas essas coisas para você, Bella." Eu esfreguei o exterior das minhas calças, tentando aliviar um pouco da pressão. "Cristo, onde está você agora?"

"Ainda na cama", ela respondeu, e eu podia ouvir um sorriso na voz dela. "E você?"

"No escritório do meu Comandante." Eu ri sombriamente.

"A porta está fechada e trancada?"

"Pode apostar, porra", eu resmunguei, dando outra esfregada no meu pau pelo lado de fora da minha calça. "Bella, você tem certeza sobre isso?"

"Oh, Deus, por favor..."

Minha menina precisava de alguma coisa, algum tipo de alívio, e apesar do fato de que eu sabia que ela estava cuidando de si mesma nesse departamento, era eu que ela queria. Algo sobre esse pensamento fez todos os meus nervos voarem pela janela do caralho.

"Oh, baby..." eu gemi, fechando o meu laptop, porque eu não precisava de fotos dela para esta merda. "Coloque-me no viva-voz, amor. Você vai precisar de ambas as mãos."

"Bluetooth, Edward", ela ofegou.

"O que você está vestindo?"

"Nada."

"Boa menina", eu rosnei, incapaz de me impedir de baixar meu zíper e deslizar minha mão dentro da minha cueca. "Você quer saber o que eu faria com você, Isabella?"

"Sim por favor..."

"Primeiro, eu te beijaria até você perder completamente o fôlego, mas vendo como eu não posso, vamos pular essa parte", eu comecei, me perdendo nos sons dela, na sensação da minha própria mão, e o fato de que o mundo inteiro apenas escapuliu. De repente, ela estava bem ali comigo. "Eu começaria com o seu estômago, apenas sentindo sua pele macia. Aposto que parece seda. Coloque a mão aberta, baby, e depois deslize até seus seios. Os seus mamilos estão duros para mim de novo?" Eu perguntei, e seu gemido doce me disse que estavam, mesmo que ela realmente não tenha me respondido. "Deixe-os mais duros... provoque-os".

"Porra, babe, eu preciso de mais. Por favor, não provoque... não desta vez. É demais", ela respirou. "Por favor?" Ela pediu novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça estupidamente, como se ela pudesse me ver, mas eu cedi. Inferno, eu provavelmente sempre cederia a ela. "Deite-se, amor. Abra essas belas pernas. Você está molhada para mim?"

"S... Sim..."

"Diga-me", eu pedi. "Use apenas o seu dedo do meio e me diga como você está molhada para mim."

"Tão molhada que está escorrendo nas minhas coxas, Edward", ela sussurrou.

"Pegue um pouco desse doce e deslize em torno do seu clitóris, baby. Deixe-o agradável e liso para mim", eu comecei, porque isso não iria demorar muito. Eu podia ouvir quão excitada ela estava. "É o meu dedo, Bella. Será que está bom?"

"Mais, baby..."

Tomando essa resposta como um sim, eu sorri. "Boa menina. Agora deslize um dedo para dentro. Use o seu polegar para esfregar o seu clitóris. Aposto que você está toda inchada, dolorida, não é, amor?"

"Mmmhm", ela ofegou.

"Coloque outro dedo e vá tão fundo quanto você puder, Bella. Sou eu. Você vai sentir cada polegada de mim", eu disse a ela, finalmente desistindo e tirando o meu pau duro como ferro das minhas boxers. "Agora... outro dedo, baby, e pressione esse clitóris - de um lado, para o outro. É bom?"

"Edward... perto..."

"Mmm, bom, deixe-me ouvi-la. Eu preciso ouvir você, Bella. Você não tem ideia", eu divaguei. "Eu te amo pra caralho, mas eu preciso ouvir o meu nome, linda. Toque-se com força e profundo. Eu quero que você ainda me sinta horas depois."

Eu sabia que ela estava prestes a gozar, mas o som do meu nome derramando de seus lábios doces pode ter sido o melhor som que eu já ouvi. Sem comparação. Meu pau se contraiu na minha mão enquanto ela ofegava por telefone. E jurei pela porra de Deus que eu podia ouvir a umidade do outro lado da linha. Um dia, eu iria foder essa menina até ela se esquecer do próprio nome. Se alguma coisa me servia de foco para sair deste deserto filho da puta, era esse objetivo... _bem ali_.

"Eu te amo, Edward", ela sussurrou, e eu sorri, porque eu podia ouvir seu tom saciado do outro lado do mundo.

"Eu também te amo, querida", eu suspirei, fechando bem os olhos, porque eu ainda estava duro como aço do caralho.

"Você está se tocando, baby?" Ela perguntou, e minha mão me agarrou com mais força com o tom que mudou em sua voz. "Você está duro por mim?"

"Sim..."

"Bom, Edward. Agora é a sua vez de gozar para mim."

* * *

 ** _Será que vocês querem o próximo capítulo? Hahaha._**

 ** _Há uma foto de Bella de lingerie lá no grupo do Facebook._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	59. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57: Bella

 **Seattle - domingo, 23 de maio de 2010 às 09h15min**

Ei fiquei ali, desossada, completamente relaxada e saciada depois que Edward tinha me dado o orgasmo mais explosivo que eu tive em anos, talvez o melhor de todos os tempos. Sem colocar um único dedo em mim. Suas palavras tinham sido loucamente sexy, e adicione aquela voz profunda e rouca, suave como seda, e ele se tornou mortal.

"Eu te amo, Edward", eu sussurrei, ainda respirando com mais dificuldade do que o normal.

Um gemido suave escapou enquanto ele respondia: "Eu também te amo, querida", me disse que ele não estava tão satisfeito como tinha me deixado.

E eu não iria aceitar essa merda...

"Você está se tocando, baby?" Meus mamilos ficaram tensos de novo, uma nova onda de excitação correndo através de mim enquanto eu pensava em sua mão ao redor de seu pênis. "Você está duro por mim?"

"Sim..." Ele estava sem fôlego e quase melancólico, como se estivesse tentando se conter.

Eu sorri, ajustando-me na cama um pouco para ficar mais confortável. "Bom, Edward", eu disse a ele, minha voz mais profunda, mais suave. "Agora é a sua vez de gozar para mim."

O gemido que ele me deu como resposta me deixou arrepiada das orelhas até o meu centro, fazendo com que todas as terminações minhas nervosas voltassem à vida.

"Eu não posso esperar para colocar as minhas mãos em você, baby", eu disse, mantendo minha voz baixa. Minha mão fechada no lençol, desejando que fosse ele que eu estivesse agarrando ao invés do tecido. "Aposto que você está duro como aço em sua mão, não é? Você pode sentir o latejar? Seu pau está simplesmente implorando para me ter, não é?"

"Porra, Bella", ele gemeu novamente, sua voz ainda mais ofegante do que antes. Eu ouvi barulhos suaves enquanto ele mudava de posição – o som de sua roupa, o ligeiro rangido da cadeira em que ele estava sentado.

"O que você gostaria que fosse primeiro, Edward? Minhas mãos? Você disse que eu precisaria das duas mãos, então, se eu só usasse uma, não seria tão bom, baby?" Eu estava brincando com ele, e sabia disso, mas eu não pude evitar.

"Porra, não, Isabella", ele resmungou baixinho. "Uma mão, duas mãos... não importa, linda."

"Você sabe, Sargento... um dos meus sonhos favoritos com você é quando eu caio de joelhos e pego esse seu pau grosso e longo..." ele gemeu novamente quando ouviu 'a palavra' e quase teria me feito rir se não fosse tão fodidamente sexy - "De sua boxer e deslizo-o entre os meus lábios. Eu quero tanto te provar, baby. Eu usaria minha língua para rastrear todo o seu eixo antes de lamber todo o caminho até a ponta, provando o seu líquido leitoso que já está pingando."

Edward rosnou, e eu ouvi um barulho molhado, como se ele tivesse estalado os lábios. "Porra, baby. Continue... Eu estou tão perto."

Fechando os olhos, eu imaginei na minha cabeça - dedos longos e firmes em volta do seu comprimento de vinte e um centímetros, acariciando-se com as minhas palavras. A imagem era de tirar o fôlego.

"Você está vazando, Edward?" Ele respondeu com um ruído de acordo, e eu tremi, com água na boca por saboreá-lo. "Recolha na sua mão, querido. Use para acariciar-se, e imagine que é a minha boca, enquanto eu te tomo todo o caminho até o fundo da minha garganta."

Sua respiração estava mais rápida agora, mais dura, estimulando-me.

"Uma vez que nenhum de nós poderia esperar mais, eu iria me levantar e me mover sobre você, usando uma mão para segurá-lo para que eu pudesse descer em você. Porra, Edward, seu pau é tão grande, eu vou ficar tão apertada em torno de você. Vou espremê-lo como se fosse a minha mão enquanto eu o monto, mas será a minha bocet..."

Essa foi a palavra mágica. Com um gemido, meu nome caiu de seus lábios como uma oração e uma maldição combinados. Eu podia ouvir sua mão agora enquanto ele diminuía seus golpes, ecoando sua respiração enquanto tentava voltar ao normal.

"Será que foi bom, baby?" Eu perguntei com a voz trêmula e ofegante agora que eu o tinha ouvido gozar.

"Oh, amor..." Edward riu sombriamente. "Se for tão bom quando finalmente estivermos cara a cara, vai ser fora deste mundo de tão incrível."

"Mmhmm", eu concordei, fechando os olhos por um segundo para tentar retomar o controle.

"Me dê um minuto, linda. Eu estou... um pouco... eu meio que fiz uma confusão."

Eu ouvi um baque, como se ele tivesse largado o telefone, e depois um farfalhar. Eu sorri com o pensamento, imaginando como ele estava se limpando.

Depois de um minuto, ele voltou. "Eu deveria ter pensado nisso, eu acho", disse ele.

"O que você usou?" Eu ri, imaginando o que no escritório do seu Comandante ele teria usado sem ter a necessidade de se explicar.

Houve uma pausa, e então ele bufou uma risada. "Minha camiseta."

Eu comecei a rir, mas quando o imaginei sentado lá apenas com sua calça cargo do uniforme e botas, o riso se transformou em um gemido.

"Bella?" Edward parecia preocupado. "O que está errado?"

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo", eu rosnei de brincadeira. "Não é justo, me provocar com seu peito nu... e abdômen... e ombros..."

Ele riu. "Desculpa, amor. Eu a colocaria novamente, mas... Não. Apenas não..."

Esse pensamento iluminou o meu humor, e eu deslizei de volta para o centro da cama, envolvendo o lençol em torno de mim.

Edward suspirou baixinho. "Obrigado, baby. Isso foi... perfeito... E muito necessário."

"Mmm", eu concordei, sorrindo. "E eu concordo. Se for tão bom pessoalmente, nós seremos muito felizes."

"Você é incrível, Bella. Eu não sei como tive essa sorte."

Suas palavras eram como um abraço, me alcançando através da linha de telefone e envolvendo-se em torno de mim.

Eu queria discutir que _eu_ era a sortuda, mas em vez disso, eu apenas sorri e disse: "Eu acho que nós dois somos sortudos, Edward."

Ficamos em silêncio um momento, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, antes de ele falar novamente.

"Você se lembra que eu volto a trabalhar na parte da manhã, querida?"

Minha garganta doeu quando eu engoli o repentino nó bloqueando as minhas vias aéreas. Ele não precisava se preocupar comigo, já tendo que lidar com todo o resto, então eu resolvi ser valente e disse baixinho: "Eu sei. Você vai ter cuidado, você está me ouvindo, Sargento Masen? Você não pode se distrair e perder o foco."

"Eu não vou, Bella, eu juro que tenho que descobrir um ponto de equilíbrio. Uma vez que eu estiver no meu turno, eu sei que preciso estar cem por cento focado. _Todo_ o resto – por mais que eu odeie isso - fora da minha cabeça para que eu possa chegar em casa com segurança para você. Eu não posso esperar para começarmos nossa vida juntos, amor. Eu vou dar o meu melhor, a fim de que isso aconteça."

Eu sorri diante de sua afirmação feroz. "Eu sei, baby. Eu sei que você vai." Olhando para o relógio, percebi que estava ficando tarde lá, e ele precisava dormir agora, para que estivesse bem descansado para amanhã. "Edward..."

Ele suspirou, e eu soube que sua mente estava com o mesmo pensamento. "Eu sei, amor. Eu preciso ir. Eu... preciso de um banho..."

Eu não pude evitar a risada que escapou de mim.

"... e porra se eu não estou duro o suficiente para que seja outro _longo banho_ , Isabella", ele brincou. "Obrigado novamente pelas fotos e por este telefonema surpreendente. Ouvir sua voz era exatamente o que eu precisava."

As lágrimas começaram a descer em faixas silenciosas pelo meu rosto enquanto eu assentia. "Para mim, também, Edward. Eu te amo tanto."

"Oh, Bella... Eu também te amo. Não chore, baby. Eu vou te enviar um e-mail amanhã à noite, certo? E você deverá receber um pacote meu a qualquer hora, amor."

Eu limpei o meu rosto com a borda do lençol, fungando. "Ok", eu disse, sorrindo apesar da sensação horrível que veio ao pensar em encerrar a nossa conversa.

"Tenha um bom dia, Bella, me mande um e-mail, por favor. Eu vivo pelas suas palavras", ele disse calmamente, mas com firmeza.

"Eu vou", eu prometi, engolindo as lágrimas. "Não diga adeus. Eu não quero ouvir isso." Eu estava balançando a cabeça, pedindo-lhe para entender.

Houve uma pausa, e então, como se ele tivesse percebido como eu estava abalada, ele encerrou a chamada com um simples "Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan."

O meu "Eu também te amo", ecoou pela linha agora muda, e eu estava chorando de novo antes de sequer ter desligado o telefone.

* * *

 ** _Amores, eu vou viajar amanhã para o Natal e volto logo depois do Ano Novo. Porém... o próximo capítulo... uau. Ele está pronto e eu posso postar hoje ainda se vocês quiserem. Acreditem em mim quando eu digo que vocês querem. Hahaha_**

 ** _Mas, de qualquer forma, Feliz Natal e Ano Novo!_**

 ** _Nai._**


	60. Chapter 58

**apítulo 58: Edward**

 **Afeganistão - segunda-feira 24 de maio de 2010 às 07h36min**

"Sargento!" Stephens latiu através do quartel, enquanto nós nos aprontávamos para o dia. Era o meu primeiro dia de volta, então eu não podia entender por que seu rosto demonstrava tanta intensidade.

"Senhor!" Eu respondi, em posição de sentido, assim como cada homem no recinto.

"À vontade, rapazes", ele riu, caminhando para mim e acenando com a mão para o resto dos meus homens. "Termine de juntar o seu plantel, e me encontre na sala de planejamento o mais rápido possível. Precisamos conversar antes de você sair hoje."

"Sim, senhor", eu murmurei, franzindo a testa para ele enquanto o meu coração despencava para o meu estômago, porque de repente eu estava com medo de que eles estivessem prestes a nos enviar mais uma vez para Kandahar, e eu não sabia como nesta porra de terra eu ia contar essa merda para Bella.

"Relaxe, Masen", ele riu. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Dolorido, mas melhor, senhor", eu respondi honestamente com um aceno de cabeça, calçando as botas. "Quero dizer, eu posso me movimentar agora, sem que seja difícil de respirar."

"Bom. Bom." Ele sorriu, e era genuíno, enrugando os cantos dos olhos. Ele não era um homem jovem, então as linhas de expressão estavam praticamente permanentes. "Ok, sala de planejamento... apresse-se."

Ele deixou o quartel, e eu terminei de me vestir, ajeitando a minha arma no coldre que atravessa o meu ombro. "Vocês ouviram o homem... Vamos, vamos!" Eu lati, a preocupação ainda se acomodando dentro de mim, apesar das garantias de Stephens.

Jasper se manteve caminhando comigo enquanto percorríamos o caminho através da base. "Ah, inferno. Você não acha que eles irão nos enviar de volta para..."

"Eu não sei", eu grunhi, interrompendo-o. "Bella vai desmoronar, se esse for o caso. Ela lidou muito mal quando eu me machuquei, e isso aconteceu aqui."

Jasper fez uma careta, mas assentiu. Ele sabia. Alice, apesar de quão bem tinha recebido a notícia dos seus ferimentos da última vez, ainda estava uma bagunça. Emmett suspirou, e eu podia imaginar que ele estava pensando a mesma merda que eu... que as meninas eram fortes, mas três vezes em uma zona de guerra era forçar a nossa porra de sorte. Eles estavam preocupados.

Eu abri a porta da sala de planejamento, e os meus homens me seguiram. Fomos recebidos por não só por Stephens, mas pelo general Thompson, também, que nos impediu de saudá-lo.

"Sentem-se, meninos... Nós temos algumas coisas para discutir com vocês", ele suspirou, parecendo cansado, mas focado enquanto folheava uma pasta na frente dele.

Os meus homens e eu nos sentamos diante da mesa sem fazer alarde, olhando com expectativa para os dois homens que poderiam, com toda a honestidade, nos mandar para o inferno sem um pedido de desculpas.

General Thompson começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, com os olhos no arquivo em suas mãos. Respirando fundo, ele virou-se para onde estávamos.

"Meninos, eu quero elogiá-los pelo trabalho bem feito nestes últimos meses. A sua determinação para pegar essa última célula que estava aterrorizando a estrada principal foi excelente. Além disso, sua capacidade de trabalhar com operações especiais em Kandahar foi excepcional. Então... " Ele relaxou um pouco, colocando o arquivo em cima da mesa na frente dele. "Aqui está o que eu gostaria de fazer. Eu acho que os próximos esquadrões que estão programados para enviarem para cá precisam saber com o que irão lidar. Vocês viram a quantidade certa de ação, trataram com uma zona de guerra urbana, e conseguiram trabalhar perfeitamente com uma equipe que normalmente não precisa de ajuda. O que eu gostaria de fazer é enviá-los de volta para os Estados Unidos para começar a treinar os vários esquadrões que estão vindo para cá".

A sala inteira ficou imóvel, olhando para o General como se ele tivesse três cabeças, o que o levou a rir.

"Não, eu não estou brincando. Vocês fizeram um trabalho muito bom aqui, rapazes. Eu acho que é hora de vocês ensinarem aos outros o que vivenciaram aqui. Eu sei que o término deste plantel é em outubro, então o que eu quero que vocês façam é passar os próximos quatro meses se dedicando à formação de novos grupos que sairão da base." Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça enquanto observava cada rosto chocado na frente dele. "Está tudo bem com vocês?" Ele perguntou, rindo enquanto olhava para Stephens, que parecia muito divertido.

"Senhor sim senhor!" Todos nós gritamos de volta, provavelmente um pouco alto demais, mas não conseguimos evitar.

"Eu pensava assim." Ele riu, batendo com a mão levemente na mesa. "Eu sei que vocês têm que sair para a patrulha, e sei que vocês vão querer contar aos seus familiares, mas vamos passar pelos detalhes muito rápido, ok?"

* * *

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: segunda-feira, 24 de maio de 2010 às 22h23min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 24 de maio de 2010 às 10h23min  
Assunto: Puta merda! Eu tenho notícias para você!

Minha linda Bella...

Nós vamos ser transferidos, meu amor! Para os Estados Unidos!

Não, eu não estou brincando, baby. Nós seremos enviados de volta para os Estados Unidos em pouco menos de duas semanas, onde vamos terminar o resto de nosso serviço em MacDill AFB em Tampa. Sim, querida... Florida. Nós vamos treinar novos recrutas em planejamento tático antes de enviá-los para o Afeganistão.

Jesus Cristo, amor. Você sabe o que isso significa? Eu tenho certeza que você sabe... LOL Desculpe, eu só estou... Você não tem ideia de como eu estava com medo de que eles nos enviassem, de volta para Kandahar. Eles nos chamaram para uma reunião na primeira hora esta manhã. Jazz, Em, e eu ficamos sem chão, sem saber como iríamos contar para vocês, mas não - vamos voltar!

Querida, nós estamos voltando para casa. Ok, bem... não tecnicamente para casa, mas eu vou sair dessa porra de deserto.

Nós seremos enviados para fora em um pouco menos de uma semana, com uma parada na Alemanha para assistir fazer um curso. Uma vez que sairmos de lá, vamos voar direto para MacDill. Haverá momentos em que eu vou estar fora de contato, baby, mas eu prometo te mandar e-mail ou ligar quando eu puder. E eu prometo que você ficará sabendo quando nós realmente estivermos saindo daqui.

Porra, Bella... apenas saber que eu vou estar no mesmo continente que você me deixa estupidamente feliz, caramba. Eu te amo pra caralho, e eu quero que vocês meninas comemorem por nós, ok? Comemorar do tipo de cair de bêbadas.

Te amo além da razão,  
Edward.

* * *

 ** _Feliz Natal!_**

 ** _Esse capítulo é o meu presente para vocês que embarcaram comigo nessa LONGA jornada e não me abandonaram! Muito obrigada pela companhia!_**

 ** _Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, eu vou viajar amanhã para o Natal, porém será apenas pelo final de semana. Pensei em dar uma folga nessa semana porque acho que todos estarão viajando também, confraternizando com família e amigos... mas se vocês quiserem eu estarei aqui e os posts continuarão. Só vou sair de férias em Fevereiro - aí vocês ficarão alguns dias sem o Sargento, mas até lá... Me digam o que acham nos comentários!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	61. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: segunda-feira, 24 de maio de 2010 às 11h35min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 24 de maio de 2010 às 23h35min  
Assunto: Essa pode ser a primeira vez que eu gritei dessa maneira na escola...

Edward, baby!

Eu não posso nem acreditar, caramba! Eu não tinha aberto meu laptop ainda, estava planejando te mandar um e-mail depois de comer o sanduíche que eu trouxe para o almoço, quando Alice entrou correndo na minha sala de aula, com os olhos arregalados e totalmente abalada. Ela não quis me dizer o que estava acontecendo, apenas que eu tinha que verificar o meu e-mail. E quando eu fiz o que ela me disse, nós gritamos como meninas pré-adolescentes. Foi insanamente engraçado.

Meu Deus! Eu estou tremendo, eu estou tão feliz e animada. Eu sei que você vai estar na Flórida, e eu estarei do outro lado do país aqui em Seattle, mas... saber que você não vai estar no meio de uma zona de guerra ou de ter de me preocupar com alguma coisa acontecendo como aconteceu antes? Eu nunca estive tão feliz, além de ouvir você me ama.

Eu te amo tanto, tanto, Edward. Eu não posso esperar até que eu possa te mostrar pessoalmente. Sei que você estará extremamente ocupado esta semana, preparando-se para ser enviado para o exterior (novamente, YAY!), Por isso não vou esperar ouvir de você por um tempo, mas irei te escrever no caso de você ter tempo para ler. Além disso, é melhor você se manter seguro, Sargento, porque se algo acontecer com você na próxima semana, eu vou te caçar. )

Eu vou com Ali ver Rose na nossa pausa para o almoço. Ela está na sala de aula, por isso duvido que tenha tido tempo para verificar seu e-mail. Vamos interromper sua aula, caramba. Isso é muito importante não?!

Te amo sempre,  
Bella

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: terça-feira, 25 de maio de 2010 às 00h14min  
Data de recebimento: terca-feira, 25 de maio de 2010 às 12h14min  
Assunto: Não consigo dormir...

*Bocejo* Eu realmente deveria estar dormindo, mas por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo. Eu saí para comemorar (foi mais ou menos isso...) hoje à noite com as meninas e os pais de Alice. Nós só saímos para comer, e eu só bebi um drink, já que amanhã é dia de escola. LOL A verdadeira comemoração será feita sexta-feira noite. Não sei o que vamos fazer, mas com certeza faremos alguma coisa.

Apenas três dias para o término das aulas. As minhas crianças estavam loucas hoje. É tudo sobre festas e ensaios gerais e atividades da última semana de aula, por isso é tudo que se espera, mas... estou exausta! Não sei por que eu não consigo dormir. Eu acho que talvez seja apenas ainda o meu entusiasmo sobre você voltar para os Estados Unidos.

Eu vou aquecer um pouco de chocolate quente (leite puro quente? Bleh...) e espero que me ajude a ficar com sono. Se não, eu sinto um banho quente no meu futuro, também... e talvez um orgasmo ou três. )

Te amo,  
Bella

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data Enviado: quarta-feira, 26 de maio de 2010 às 16h32min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 27 de maio de 2010 às 04h32min  
Assunto: Adivinha o que chegou hoje?

Cara... Estou em lágrimas! Esta camiseta será perfeita para dormir! (Ok, vou admitir que eu imediatamente tirei a roupa quando a vi e vesti... LOL) É tão confortável, tão suave, e eu juro, é como se você estivesse simplesmente apenas envolto em mim. Deus, Edward, cheira tão bem. Eu nunca teria imaginado que ainda cheira a... bem, o que eu suponho que você cheire! Colocá-la em um saco plástico selado fez o truque, eu acho. Suas antigas tags estão em torno do meu pescoço, também. Elas não sairão daqui exceto para tomar banho e dormir, eu vou te dizer.

Você tem certeza sobre enviar para mim esta foto de você e seus pais? Eu sei que a sua carta dizia que você queria que eu a mantivesse segura para você, que você viria buscá-la quando chegasse em casa, mas baby... É uma honra incrível, Edward. Ela encontrou um lar na prateleira sobre a minha mesa, e eu irei valorizá-la até que eu seja capaz de devolvê-la para você (ou... você sabe, ela pode permanecer aqui...) Você era tão adorável como adolescente desengonçado. Sua mãe parece bem na foto, mas você parece velho o bastante... foi logo após ela realmente começar a ficar doente?

Eu reconheço esse pen drive, Sr. Espertinho. Eu estou ouvindo as músicas agora. Eu sempre amei Fotograph de Def Leppard, mas Tokio Hotel e a sua canção, World Behind My Wall, ambos são novos para mim. Eu gostei! Mas Deus, Edward... Eu sei que você irá embarcar para a Alemanha em breve e, em seguida, Florida não muito tempo depois disso... e Here Without You de 3 Doors Down está simplesmente quebrando o meu coração. Eu sinto falta da sua voz, eu sinto falta de ver o seu rosto bonito... Mesmo que nós nunca tenhamos nos visto cara a cara, está me matando ficar longe de você. Estes últimos meses não podem passar rápido o suficiente.

*Suspirando com as emoções mistas passando através de mim* Estou feliz, ansiosa, etc etc :)

Ok, eu preciso ir. Eu tenho uma festa de fim de ano para dar para as minhas crianças amanhã, e ainda preciso terminar de organizá-la, então eu vou dormir cedo, eu acho. Eu não dormi bem toda esta semana (embora na noite passada, os orgasmos finalmente tenham feito o truque, muito obrigada, Sargento Masen ;) então eu preciso de um sono extra hoje à noite se eu conseguir.

Amor,  
Bella

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: quinta-feira, 27 de maio de 2010 às 20h11min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 28 de maio de 2010 às 08h11min  
Assunto: Estou livre, estou livre!

Ok, então eu ainda tenho que voltar amanhã para limpar a minha sala e outras coisas, mas realmente, serão apenas algumas horas. Hoje foi um grande dia com as crianças, e embora eu vá sentir falta de todos eles, eu nunca estive mais pronta para o verão... Verão significa você. Verão significa que eu estarei muito mais perto de vê-lo e começar a nossa vida juntos.

Eu fui até a casa de Rose com Alice depois da escola e acabei de chegar em casa, então eu vou tomar banho e, em seguida, me jogar no sofá e recuperar o atraso em alguns programas de TV. Ah, e Alice me passou a mensagem que você me mandou por Jasper. Eu sei que você está ocupado e quase não tem tempo para ler estes e-mails antes de adormecer. Eu não estou preocupada, baby. Eu também te amo! Basta me enviar um e-mail quando você puder!

Sempre sua,  
Bella

* * *

 _ **Eu sei que Bella literalmente falou sozinha nesse capítulo, mas como ela disse - o Sargento está ocupado e ela entende. Mas... ela está tão empolgada que passa para a gente, não é mesmo?**_

 _ **Foi meio que inânime - a grande maioria pediu que eu continuasse a postar se pudesse - e a vontade do povo prevalece! Hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	62. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 28 de maio de 2010 às 21h46min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 28 de maio de 2010 às 09h46min  
Assunto: Porra, Bella, eu sinto muito...

Meu amor,

Eu tenho estado tão lotado de trabalho nesta última semana. Eu tenho trabalhado com o mais recente grupo de homens enviado para cá, observando o Tenente Stephens, como ele os lidera. Eu tenho que saber como lidar com estas merdas uma vez que chegar a Tampa, mas eu tenho que continuar a trabalhar nas minhas próprias patrulhas, também. Ugh, estou exausto. Eu juro, quando finalmente entrar no avião domingo, eu vou dormir direto até a Alemanha!

Eu te amo tanto, minha linda. Eu tenho certeza sobre tudo o que tem a ver com a _gente_! Então cuide de tudo o que eu te enviei. Considere a foto dos meus pais a primeira coisa da minha mudança, está bem? Minha camiseta, os meus braços em torno de você, te abraçando, te mantendo aquecida durante a noite, te mantendo perto de mim. Eu vou te mandar outra em breve. Minhas Tags... LOL Talvez essa seja a minha maneira de marcar o meu território, minha Bella. Eu não posso estar aí para manter os lobos à distância, minha garota sexy. Então, talvez eu só precisasse saber que o meu nome está em algum lugar. Em você. Os Jacobs e Mikes do mundo podem recuar agora, porque eu estou _muito mais perto_ de chegar até você.

A música, porém, é uma história diferente. Eu estava sentindo falta de você pra caramba quando montei essa playlist, eu não pude evitar colocar canções que expressassem o que eu estava sentindo. Você acertou em cheio com os três, que diziam exatamente o que eu queria expressar. _World Behind My Wall_ é tão eu, Bella. Eu nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar tanto quanto deixei você. Você não tem ideia de quanto me mudou, me transformou em um homem melhor. Eu não posso esperar para provar isso para você.

Falando de pacotes... eu recebi o que você mandou totalmente na hora certa. Tenho vergonha de dizer que enfiei três cookies na boca ao mesmo tempo. LOL Não, não realmente vergonha, porque eles são deliciosos, baby. *sorrindo enquanto cato as migalhas da minha camiseta* Agora eu tenho lanche para a viagem. E músicas novas, também. Parece que estávamos pensando a mesma coisa. Eu, com certeza irei colocar tudo no iPod que eu ganhei de Emmett no jogo de poker. Ele vai odiar! ;)

Senhorita Swan, eu estou tão feliz por você que o seu ano escolar acabou. Agora talvez você possa recuperar o atraso no sono que perdeu, não é? *erguendo uma sobrancelha para você* Eu sei que você esteve preocupada comigo, mas poderá relaxar em breve. Mais um dia, e estaremos no ar, muito mais perto do solo americano.

Eu sinto sua falta – da sua voz, das suas palavras. Eu senti a sua falta durante toda a maldita semana. Eu sinto como se meu cérebro fosse explodir em breve, porque há uma tonelada de coisas que eu deveria ter dito a você durante toda a semana, mas agora os meus dedos não conseguem trabalhar com rapidez suficiente. Eu diria que senti falta do seu rosto, mas eu mantenho uma foto sua comigo em todos os momentos, por isso, mesmo que eu não tenha estado em contato, por favor, saiba que você está sempre comigo. OK amor?

Mmm... momento das perguntas, Isabella. No que você pensa quando goza sozinha, linda? Esta semana tem sido um inferno para mim a esse respeito. Estou também extremamente cansado para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja o seu rosto antes de eu adormecer. Minhas fantasias ocupam uma enorme gama, eu acho. LOL Eu sonho de tocar em você... em todos os lugares. Mas eu também não posso parar de pensar na nossa última conversa por telefone. Porra, Bella... Eu quero a sua boca em mim. Às vezes, isso é tudo o que posso pensar. Acima de tudo, eu só quero me enterrar em você, finalmente me conectar com você da maneira que o meu coração anseia.

Eu não sei se vou poder te escrever novamente antes de sairmos daqui, mas eu prometo que você irá ouvir de mim assim que pousarmos na Alemanha.

Você é tudo o que eu preciso nessa vida, Bella. É como se um peso tivesse sido tirado do meu peito agora que eu estou dando o fora daqui. Agora eu posso te prometer... em outubro, amor, eu irei até você, e nós _iremos_ começar a nossa vida juntos. Nada mais de medo, nada mais de guerra. Apenas nós dois. Entendeu?

Eu te amo pra caralho,  
Edward.

P.S.: Vocês não SE ATREVAM a se esquecer de comemorar! LOL Bebam uma por nós, também. Acredite em mim, baby, nós planejamos fazer o mesmo uma vez que chegarmos na Alemanha.

* * *

 _ **Onde mesmo que Bella disse que a mãe dela mora? Ah sim, na Flórida ;)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	63. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira, 28 de maio de 2010 às 17h08min  
Data de recebimento: Sat, 29 de maio de 2010 às 05h08min  
Assunto: Vou beber alguns por você, baby.

Ei, baby.

Desculpe a demora! Eu dormi em até às dez e depois fui direto para a escola para limpar a minha sala. Levou mais tempo do que eu pensava. Alice apareceu ao meio-dia, depois de ter terminado com sua sala de aula. Eu apenas acenei para ela e disse-lhe para se divertir com Rose. Acabei por não sair até perto das duas da tarde. Quando cheguei em casa, comi um sanduíche, e tive recuperar o atraso em algumas tarefas domésticas que estavam negligenciadas. Vamos sair para comemorar esta noite como você ordenou. ;) Eu acho que nós vamos voltar para cá depois de algumas horas no clube e terminar de celebrar aqui, então eu quero ter certeza de que teremos espaço sem a minha desordem jogada por aí! LOL

Eu gostaria que você tivesse mais tempo para me mandar um e-mail, simplesmente porque sinto sua falta quando não recebo nada, mas eu totalmente compreendo, querido. Qualquer coisa para que você volte para casa mais cedo não é?

E só para que você saiba... a foto está agora em um quadro na parede. Não vai a lugar nenhum, por isso, se você a quiser, terá que vir ficar aqui comigo. Será que você pode lidar com isso, Sargento? Ahh, as Tags. Eu as usei durante todo o dia. Tenha certeza, elas foram notadas. Eu não me incomodei nem mesmo em coloca-las para dentro da minha blusa hoje, desde que eu não estou dando aulas agora. ;) Mike passou e deu uma olhada para elas, mas ele não disse uma palavra. *risadinhas* De qualquer forma, eu as amo, simplesmente porque elas me fazem sentir muito mais perto de você. Logo... Eu não irei precisar delas, e por isso... Sim, eu sou malditamente grata.

Estou tão feliz que você recebeu o pacote! Eu não tenho ideia do que teria sido feito dele se tivesse chegado depois que você tivesse partido! LOL Ele chegou no momento perfeito, não é? Compartilhe os cookies com Em & Jazz, ok, querido? Apenas alguns. ;) Eles nos ajudaram a ficar juntos, e por isso, eu devo-lhes mais do que apenas alguns produtos de panificação.

Oh baby... Você realmente quer saber no que eu penso quando me toco? Antes, eram sempre em histórias sensuais que lia online ou... sim, eu costumava assistir pornô. Agora? É em você que eu penso, Sargento. A. Cada. Droga. De. Vez. Eu penso na sua voz sexy, nos seus longos dedos... E Deus, na sua língua, Edward... Eu vi você lamber os lábios uma ou duas vezes no Skype e puta merda se não foi uma das coisas mais sexy que eu já vi. Eu sonho com você entre as minhas coxas, usando essa língua e os dedos para me trazer ao orgasmo. E porra... Eu quero ver o seu pau, Edward. Eu penso em saboreá-lo e senti-lo. Isso... é nisso que eu penso quando gozo sozinha, Edward. Em v _ocê._

Eu te amo, Edward, mais e mais a cada dia. Eu nunca percebi quão vazia minha vida era até que você apareceu. E agora, estamos tão perto de finalmente ver um ao outro pela primeira vez. Eu não consigo parar de sorrir! Será que as meninas e eu podemos receber vocês no aeroporto?

Falo com você em breve.

Com amor,  
Bella

P.S.: Como você sabe o meu nome do meio, aliás? Um dos caras te disse, não é? Eu não sou grande fã dele, mas era o nome da minha avó, então...

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: sábado, 29 de maio de 2010 às 13h32min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 30 de maio de 2010 às 01h32min  
Assunto: Oh meu Deus...

Minha cabeça está girando. Edward, faça parar! lol (Isso é uma risadinha, porque uma grande feriria minha pobre cabeça...)

Ontem à noite é um borrão, mas deixe-me ver se eu consigo lembrar de tudo... As meninas chegaram cerca de seis da tarde. Comemos massa porque carboidratos seriam necessários, já que sabíamos que iríamos beber, e depois nos arrumamos e fomos para o clube. Nós acabamos decidindo pegar um táxi para que ninguém precisasse se preocupar em dirigir. O barman e os seguranças já nos conhecem, de modo que mantiveram um olho em nós enquanto bebíamos, mas mesmo assim, nós não ficamos totalmente bêbadas lá. Nós achamos que não era seguro celebrar como queríamos lá, então por volta das dez e meia, nós pegamos um táxi de volta para a minha casa. Depois que colocamos roupas mais confortáveis, começamos a fazer drinks aqui - nomeie, nós fizemos. Eu acho que cada uma bebeu pelo menos uma margarita, um New York Sour, e uma ou duas doses. Nós finalmente desmaiamos após ter tragado uma garrafa de água por perto... das três. Eu só vomitei uma vez desde que me levantei alguns minutos atrás, então isso é algo bom, eu acho. Só não me ofereça comida! *gemendo só de pensar em comer*

Eu estou indo agora para que eu possa vomitar de novo... Bleh.

Te amo!

Bella

* * *

 _ **Bom, o Sargento pediu que elas comemorassem... foi feito. Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	64. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62: Edward**

 **Base Aérea de Ramstein, Alemanha - segunda-feira, 31 de maio de 2010 às 19h26min**

"Ei, sargento!" Emmett chamou enquanto eu passava meus dedos pela cabeça, onde o meu cabelo estava crescendo novamente. "Vá ligar para Bells, e depois vamos sair para beber uma cerveja, ok?"

"Sim, entendido", eu suspirei, meu coração dolorido para falar com a minha garota.

Eu não dava a mínima para sair, realmente, mas uma cerveja cairia muito bem. Nós não tínhamos sido capaz de beber no Afeganistão, de modo que pretendíamos aproveitar o pouco de liberdade que a Alemanha nos permitia. Além disso, depois da areia e do calor do deserto, o verde luxuriante da Alemanha era demais para resistir.

Eu percorri o caminho até onde nós poderíamos usar o telefone, me jogando em uma cadeira. Meus dedos não poderiam digitar o número de Bella com rapidez suficiente.

"Alô?" ela respondeu.

"Ei, linda", eu suspirei de alívio que apenas o som de sua voz trouxe para mim.

"Oi baby!" ela cantarolou, parecendo feliz e perfeita. "Onde você está?"

"Nós desembarcamos aqui em Ramstein na noite passada, e tivemos que assistir a uma aula na primeira hora esta manhã", eu disse a ela. "Nós só agora tivemos a chance de recuperar o fôlego. Como você está se sentindo, minha menina de ressaca?" Eu ri.

"Oh", ela gemeu. "Foi horrível, Edward. Confie em mim quando digo que tomamos uma por vocês, e, provavelmente, bebemos por pessoas que não deveríamos. Estou melhor hoje, mas grata que você não tenha me visto no sábado."

Eu ri e gemi de simpatia por ela. "Coitadinha. Eu disse comemorar, querida, não ter uma intoxicação por álcool."

Ela riu. "Eu sei, mas eu não pude evitar. Só de saber que vocês estão fora daquele deserto foi demais. Eu não acho que posso explicar exatamente o que vocês darem o fora de lá fora significa para nós."

"Eu sei, querida. Acredite em mim", eu suspirei, afundando em minha cadeira. "Deus, eu senti falta da sua voz. Eu li seus e-mails, mas diga-me o que eu perdi de qualquer maneira."

"Ok", ela riu antes de fazer exatamente isso. Ela recontou tudo o que tinha feito desde a última vez que tínhamos nos falado ao telefone - o fim de seu ano escolar, a felicidade ao ouvir que os caras e eu estávamos deixando o Afeganistão, bebidas, limpeza sua sala de aula, a nova atitude de Mike com ela, e receber as coisas que eu tinha enviado.

"Oh, baby, cheirava tão bem", ela riu, e eu podia vê-la em minha mente - o doce e lento chacoalhar de sua cabeça com um tom corado nas bochechas.

"Eu não sei como", eu ri, dando de ombros. "Não é como se eu usasse colônia ou qualquer coisa assim."

Um gemido baixo soou do outro lado da linha. "Sério? Você cheira dessa forma naturalmente?"

Mais uma vez, eu ri. "Eu não sei, Bella. Talvez seja o meu sabão ou amaciante ou algo assim. Eu só dormi com a maldita coisa uma vez!"

"Bem, eu quero outra!" Ela riu. "Vou mandar essa de volta para você quando você chegar a Tampa, e você me manda outra."

"Feito, querida", eu disse com um sorriso, pensando que ela poderia ter todo o meu guarda-roupa se isso a fizesse feliz. "O que você quiser. É seu."

"Então, quanto tempo você vai ficar aí, gato?" Ela perguntou, e eu podia ouvir sua excitação na outra extremidade da linha.

"Apenas uma semana. Temos algumas aulas para assistir, porque precisaremos dessa nova formação em Tampa. Eles têm que nos ensinar a ensinar aos outros. Tem algo a ver com nos dar um tempo. Nós acabamos de ser removidos do campo de combate, então eles estão certificando-se de que estamos todos... ok. Mentalmente e fisicamente."

"Outro checkup, Sargento?" Perguntou ela, mas havia um ronronar em sua voz que me fez sorrir.

"Sim, algo assim. Mais como avaliações. Uma vez que estivermos todos limpos e terminado o curso, nós vamos sair no final da semana, provavelmente sexta ou sábado", expliquei.

"E então... Estados Unidos?"

"Sim, Estados Unidos, linda", eu a tranquilizei. "Pelo menos haverá apenas nove horas de diferença de mim para você agora. Em breve, serão apenas três. Estamos chegando perto."

"Lentamente", ela murmurou, mas eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Sim, lentamente, amor", Eu ri. "O que me lembra... Jasper fez alguns telefonemas hoje. Nós decidimos alugar uma casa em Tampa juntos fora da base. Vai ser melhor assim. Um pouco mais... normal. Estamos cansados de ver todo mundo de cueca."

O riso doce que ecoou pela linha me fez rir, porque eu sabia que tinha acabado de me colocar em uma situação embaraçosa.

"Hmm, Sargento... Eu não posso sequer imaginar ficar cansada de vê-lo de cueca. Não posso simpatizar com vocês, realmente..." Sua sinceridade falsa era muito, muito engraçado.

"Quieta, coisinha sexy. Imagine dez homens malcheirosos no final do dia, todos coçando a bunda e peidando. Vá em frente..." Eu ri, minha cabeça caindo para trás.

"Não", ela disse, dando ênfase à última letra. "Não é possível ir mais longe do que você só de cueca, Edward. Desculpe. E eu absolutamente me recuso a pensar nos sons desagradáveis de Emmett. Ele pode ser um porco."

"Sim, bem... agora você vê o problema", eu disse a ela. "Emmett vezes nove. Muito obrigado."

"Eca", ela zombou. "Não, não, não... Eu não estou ouvindo... la, la, la".

Rindo, eu apenas balancei a cabeça. "Eu te amo, menina tola."

"Amo você também." Ela suspirou profundamente. "Você tem que ir, não é?"

Eu fiz uma careta, debatendo se mandava os caras ir sem mim, mas eu tinha prometido aos meus homens que nos encontraríamos no pub local. Inferno, eu preferia falar a noite toda com Bella, mas promessa é promessa.

"Eu sei, querida. Os caras querem sair para tomar uma cerveja, e eu prometi a eles que iria. É a primeira vez em muito tempo que somos permitidos sair", eu expliquei, esperando que ela não ficasse chateada.

"Sair? Onde?"

"Há um pub local não muito longe da base onde a maioria dos soldados vai. Parece ser muito bom, e a maior parte da aldeia fala Inglês", eu respondi, franzindo a testa quando o outro lado da linha ficou realmente silencioso.

"Ok", ela admitiu suavemente. "Eu vou mandar um e-mail para você hoje à noite para que você tenha algo para amanhã. Eu sei que você vai estar ocupado esta semana. Responde quando você puder." A última coisa que ela disse pareceu soar como uma pergunta.

"Sempre, você sabe disso." Eu fiz uma careta, mas olhei para cima quando ouvi meu nome.

"Sargento! Vamos, cara!" Emmett explodiu. "Oi, Bellsy!" Ele praticamente gritou no telefone na minha mão.

"Cala a boca, Emmett", eu bati, empurrando-o para longe. "Bella, eu..."

"Tem que ir", ela terminou por mim. "Se cuida, Edward. Te amo."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer que a amava também, a linha ficou muda.

* * *

 ** _Confesso que não entendi a atitude de Bella no final._**

 ** _Não pensem que eu não percebi que só estou postando um capítulo por dia... é que essas duas últimas semanas entre Natal e Ano novo têm sido corridas e eu não consegui adiantar a tradução. Estou na base de traduzir/postar. Deixem passar esses dias que as coisas voltarão ao nosso esquema 15 comentários/um capítulo, ok?_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	65. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: segunda-feira, 31 de maio de 2010 às 21h21min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 01 de junho de 2010 às 06h21min  
Assunto: Longo dia...

Edward,

Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo final abrupto do nosso último telefonema. De repente, eu percebi algo e só precisava desligar o telefone para que eu pudesse processá-lo completamente.

Em primeiro lugar, quero dizer como estou feliz que vocês chegaram com segurança na Alemanha. Estou feliz que você esteja fora da zona de guerra e no seu caminho para casa, para os Estados Unidos. Eu sei que é um alívio para as famílias e amigos de todos os homens do seu plantel.

Em segundo lugar, eu quero que você saiba que eu passei o dia todo hoje pensando em algumas coisas. Tenho certeza de que você está aliviado por estar longe de tudo que está acontecendo no Afeganistão. Mesmo agora, na Alemanha e no treinamento, você tem muito mais liberdade do que tinha quarenta e oito horas atrás. Em uma semana, haverá muito mais - na privacidade do seu próprio lugar, o tempo para passar como quiser (seja sozinho ou com mais alguém...).

Essa liberdade não é algo que você teve desde que era criança, realmente. Sua mãe ficou doente enquanto você era adolescente, e você passou um tempo ajudando a cuidar dela. Então teve de se tornar um adulto antes de estar realmente pronto e cuidar do seu pai quando ele desmoronou. Durante a maior parte disso, você teve Tanya, e, claro, depois que seu pai morreu, você não teve a liberdade de fazer o que queria quando entrou para o Exército. Isso deve ser meio louco para você. Eu acho que provavelmente qualquer pessoa na sua situação se sentiria assim, por isso não é algo que eu possa culpá-lo.

Surgirão muitas oportunidades para você agora. Cristo, Edward... Eu vi as suas fotos. Eu ouvi a sua voz. As mulheres farão qualquer coisa para ficar com você. Seja na Alemanha (falando inglês ou não... ) as nativas ou em Tampa com as mais sexy e jovens meninas bonitas em biquínis no sol da Flórida, você terá tantas opções, que não irá saber o que fazer com todas elas.

Por que você iria querer perder todas essas oportunidades depois de tanto tempo sem liberdade de escolher quem ou o que você quiser? *Balançando a cabeça* Foi loucura da minha parte pensar que você iria querer fazer isso... ainda ficar sozinho quando você não tem que ficar, simplesmente porque você está esperando para encontrar comigo pessoalmente.

Eu te amo, Edward. Você é um homem incrível e eu posso me ver passando o resto da minha vida com você. Mas se você precisa agarrar a liberdade que foi dada a você, eu entendo. Eu não gosto... mas entendo.

Todo o meu amor,  
Bella

 **Seattle - segunda-feira, 31 maio, 2010 às 22:02**

Eu terminei o e-mail para Edward e me enrolei no sofá sob o cobertor. A sensação de mal estar no estômago era pior do que nunca. Eu tinha um cara incrível, e senti como se estivesse jogando tudo fora. Mas como eu não poderia lhe dizer que entendia se ele decidisse que precisava de sua recém-descoberta liberdade? Eu o amava com cada gama do meu ser, e só queria que ele tivesse todas as oportunidades na vida. Se ele decidisse que eu não era o que ele finalmente queria, ele precisava saber que eu estava preparada para sair de cena.

Não importa o quanto doesse.

* * *

 _ **Estou imaginando a cara do Sargento lendo esse e-mail... Bateu a insegurança na nossa professora :(**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	66. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: terça-feira, 01 de junho de 2010 às 21h14min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 01 de junho de 2010 às 12h14min  
Assunto: eu não quero LIBERDADE, Bella...

Eu quero você.

Você realmente acha que só porque eu estou fora de uma situação perigosa, eu iria simplesmente jogar fora tudo o que temos, Isabella? Jogar fora tudo o que nós construímos até agora? Você pensa tão pouco do que eu lhe disse, que duvidaria de mim a esse ponto? Você precisa entender uma coisa agora! Eu não iria te escrever, te ligar, te dizer coisas sobre mim que eu nunca disse a ninguém, apenas para esperar passar a porra do meu tempo. Você não era... não era apenas um brinquedo para mim, Bella.

Minha doce, doce menina, eu te amo. Eu não quero apenas 'alguém'. Eu não quero as mulheres alemãs, nem as meninas da Florida, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Eu não estou a fim de simplesmente ficar com alguém. Eu não quero algo vazio ou por apenas por algumas horas. Sim, eu terei a oportunidade de fazer essas coisas, Bella. Eu não vou mentir para você. E eu sei exatamente o que fazer com todas elas... Eu vou simplesmente dizer não, porra! Não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais do que voltar para casa, para você, e eu estou disposto a esperar. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis, querida, e nunca sequer sabia que existia, não só uma namorada, mas a minha melhor amiga.

Você está certa sobre algumas coisas. Eu não tive certas liberdades quando era mais jovem. Sim, eu cuidei dos meus pais. Sim, eu estava em um relacionamento muito insatisfeito com Tanya. Sim, eu respondo aos superiores no Exército a cada segundo do maldito dia, mas a nossa definição de liberdade é completamente diferente.

A palavra liberdade para mim evoca imagens de você - de ser capaz de ficar realmente com você, te amar como eu sonho. Eu quero te beijar, te entregar o meu coração, corpo e alma, e fazer amor com você até que não possamos sequer ver direito. Bella, você é tudo o que eu penso. Toda a porra do tempo. Liberdade para mim significa que eu poderei finalmente estar com a única pessoa que eu posso dizer qualquer coisa, que me faz rir até mesmo horas depois de eu ter falado com ela, e quem me ensinou a sorrir novamente. Não há mais "raros momentos", minha Bella. Isso é graças a você.

Jesus, meu amor, eu sei que é difícil. Não foi exatamente fácil, mas eu prometo a você que posso sobreviver a qualquer inferno enquanto você esteja do outro lado esperando por mim. Por favor, por favor, por favor, não deixe que essa bela força que você tem dentro de você me deixar agora. Não perca a fé em nós, amor. Nós podemos fazer isso. E eu juro por Deus, essa é uma escolha que eu fiz sem hesitação. Nenhuma. Ponto final.

Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, Isabella Swan. A única coisa que está me deixando louco é que eu tenho a pessoa mais bela e carinhosa do outro lado do mundo esperando por mim, e eu não posso fazer o tempo passar mais rápido para chegar até ela. Eu quero tudo com você, meu amor. Eu posso me ver passar o resto da minha vida com você, tocar piano, dormir com você nos fins de semana, fazer amor a qualquer hora que tiver vontade (o que será, muitas vezes, se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso), e adotar gatinhos. ;)

Senhorita Swan, você tão rapidamente esqueceu as coisas que eu enviei para você? Você não é a única preocupada que alguém possa tão facilmente aparecer e me tirar a única coisa que significa tudo para mim. Eu odeio que Mike queira você de volta, que Jacob tenha dado em cima de você, que qualquer noite em um clube, você pode optar por não passar a noite sozinha. Me mata pensar nisso, mas é uma possibilidade. Eu te mandei a foto dos meus pais, para que você entenda que eu não estou levando nada entre nós levianamente, baby. Nada na nossa relação é descartável para mim.

No início dessa relação, eu não podia te fazer promessas. Eu posso agora. Eu prometo a você que você é a única mulher para mim, Bella. Essa é a única verdade que eu conheço, e eu não sei como convencê-la de que eu não quero mais ninguém.

Você possui o meu coração, linda. Ele não é mais meu.

Sempre seu,  
Edward.

P.S.: Ah, e Bella... A casa em Tampa? Decidimos alugar, porque nós pensamos que talvez quiséssemos receber a visita de três garotas, e quartos privados seria mil vezes melhor do que a porra dos quartéis na base. OK?

* * *

 ** _Pronto, Bella foi devidamente colocada no seu lugar - de castigo no cantinho. Hahaha. O que essa mulher estava pensando? Agora... um convite foi feito... será que as meninas já estão comprando biquínis novos?_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	67. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data envio: terça-feira, 01 de junho de 2010 às 12h32min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 01 de junho de 2010 às 21h32min  
Assunto: Porra, eu sou tão estúpida...

Baby, eu sinto muito. Eu juro, eu não tive a intenção de duvidar de você ou dos seus sentimentos por mim. Se você não estiver muito zangado comigo, podemos nos falar pelo Skype? Ou até mesmo apenas... nos falar por telefone? Eu preciso vê-lo, ou pelo menos ouvir a sua voz.

Eu te amo...

* * *

 **Seattle – terça-feira, 1 de junho de 2010 às 12h47min**

Após enviar o e-mail para Edward, eu me enrolei no sofá com o laptop - Skype aberto e conectado - meu celular, e uma caixa quase vazia de lenços. Eu estava usando a camiseta dele desde que fui para a cama na noite passada, e enquanto eu esperava para ver se ele iria entrar em contato comigo imediatamente, eu fiquei segurando suas Tags entre meus dedos.

Eu realmente tinha sido uma idiota. Não havia desculpa para isso, realmente... Eu estava com medo, minhas inseguranças tinham tomado conta completamente de mim, e eu tinha decepcionado a Edward, bem como a mim mesma. Eu o magoei, eu sabia tinha certeza, e esse pensamento estava me matando. Eu só podia esperar agora que ele me deixasse me descul...

O ruído que soou no meu no meu laptop que sinalizava uma nova chamada por Skype me arrancou dos meus pensamentos. Tremendo, eu estendi a mão para pressionar o _Aceitar,_ e então esperei, roendo a unha, para a chamada para se conectar.

Depois de alguns momentos, Edward apareceu na minha tela. Ele parecia tão emocionalmente destruído quanto eu, e as minhas lágrimas brotaram de novo, sabendo que eu tinha causado esse olhar.

"Oh, Bella", ele suspirou, passando a mão na cabeça enquanto eu enxugava as lágrimas com as costas da mão. "Não chore, amor. Vamos superar isso, eu prometo."

Fungando, eu assenti. "Eu sei. Edward, eu sinto muito. Não há realmente nenhuma desculpa, a não ser meus velhos temores surgindo. Eu nunca fui boa o suficiente antes, portanto, por um momento, eu pensei que talvez seria melhor lhe dar a oportunidade, deixá-lo livre, em vez de enfrentar o desgosto mais tarde, se você decidisse que não valia a pena... que o que você sentiu foi fundamentado na guerra e o que você estava passando no momento e não algo real."

Ele estava balançando a cabeça, mesmo enquanto eu falava. "Querida, não há nada sobre o que eu sinto por você que não seja real. No Afeganistão, em Seattle, na lua, agora, cinquenta anos a partir de agora... Onde quer que eu estiver, sempre que for, isso nunca irá mudar, porra. Você precisa entender isso, Isabella. Você é a única para mim, baby."

Puxando meus joelhos para cima, eu enrolei meus braços em torno deles e descansei o queixo em cima, quieta enquanto o observava. Ele estava sem camisa, mostrando os hematomas que começavam a desaparecer e ficando meio amarelos e verdes, os olhos arregalados e honestos enquanto ele olhava diretamente através da câmera em minha alma.

Balançando a cabeça de novo, eu sussurrei: "Eu acredito em você, Edward eu quero todas essas coisas com você, também. Tanto que me assusta. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém antes, e acho que quando percebi que você teria outras opções, eu pensei que você iria escolher qualquer outra. Não seria a primeira vez que um homem me deixaria por outra mulher, então..."

"Aquele cachorro fodido!" Edward rosnou, assustando-me quando bateu com o punho na mesa ao lado de seu laptop, fazendo a tela chacoalhar. "Bella, querida, você vale a pena uma centena de vezes mais que aquele idiota. Ele é o filho estúpido de uma cadela, que não a valorizou quando tinha você. Confie em mim quando eu digo que não irei a lugar nenhum. "

Eu estava chorando de novo, minhas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto para pousar na camiseta dele cobrindo os meus joelhos.

A voz de Edward suavizou. "Eu te amo, Bella, mais do que jamais imaginei ser possível. Nenhuma quantidade de distância, nem qualquer zona de guerra irá mudar isso. Por favor, diga que você acredita em mim, baby. Está me matando pensar que você não sabe disso."

"Não! Não, Edward, eu sei. Eu realmente nunca pensei que você não me amasse. Eu só..." Fiz uma pausa, percebendo que o que eu estava planejando dizer não importava. "Você sabe o que? Não há realmente uma desculpa ou razão. O que importa é que eu fui uma idiota, eu sei que você me ama, e eu te amo tanto. Você pode me perdoar por ter pirado um pouco?"

O lento sorriso que enfeitou seu rosto me aqueceu direto até o meu âmago. "Baby, não há nada a perdoar. Contanto que você não duvide do meu amor por você ou de sua capacidade de _ser amada_ novamente, estaremos bem. E Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida te dizendo quão amada você é, então prepare-se..."

Eu ri baixinho, dando-lhe um sorriso. "Eu posso lidar com isso", eu prometi a ele.

"Bom."

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, apenas curtindo o momento, antes de eu pensar em algo.

"Ei, sargento... você nunca me respondeu sobre as meninas e eu fazermos a viagem para a Flórida para recebe-los no aeroporto." Eu sorri provocando até que eu vi seu sorriso vacilar.

Ele suspirou. "Sinto muito, amor. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eu chequei com os caras no comando aqui. Iremos pegar um vôo em um dos aviões de carga a partir daqui para a Flórida, não tendo um jato comercial, e eles não permitem que civis para cheguem perto desses aviões".

Lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos novamente quando eu percebi de repente o quão ansiosa que eu tinha estado por isso.

"Eu não acho que posso esperar até outubro para vê-lo pessoalmente", eu murmurei, enxugando as poucas lágrimas que tinham caído. "Eu nem sei se posso esperar até a minha viagem para visitar minha mãe neste verão."

Esfregando uma mão n rosto, Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso, tampouco, amor", ele repetiu, com a expressão sofrida. "Vamos encontrar uma maneira, Isabella. Você converse com as meninas, resolvam as datas com Charlie e sua mãe. Os caras e eu vamos ver como vai ser no trabalho. Eu tenho certeza que vamos estar ocupados no início, mas eu aposto que as coisas irão se acalmar, ficando inclusive maçantes rapidamente. Podemos combinar uma visita no próximo mês, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio inferior por um momento a fim de impedir mais lágrimas de cair, e sorri, o que fez Edward sorrir para mim em troca.

Ele desviou o olhar por um segundo, e quando olhou para tela outra vez o sorriso tinha sido substituído por uma pequena careta. "Sinto muito, amor. Eu preciso ir. Há outros caras esperando pela privacidade desta pequena sala, e eu preciso dormir um pouco. Nós teremos uma outra sessão de treinamento na parte da manhã antes das cinco horas."

Suspirando, eu assenti. "Tudo bem", eu disse a ele, sorrindo suavemente. "Isso significa um dia mais perto de você voltar para casa."

Ele sorriu. "Isso é verdade, Senhorita Swan. Estamos bem agora?"

"Melhor do que bem", eu assegurei a ele. "Me manda um e-mail quando você puder?"

"Assim que eu me recolher esta noite, amor, eu prometo."

"Eu te amo, Edward", eu murmurei, estendendo a mão e tocando seu rosto na tela, desejando que fosse sua pele e não apenas a sua imagem no laptop.

"Pelo resto da minha vida, Isabella", ele disse com firmeza, tocando seu peito, onde seu coração estava.

Eu estendi a mão para desligar a conexão, mas sorri antes de apertar o botão. "Ah, Sargento?" Quando sua sobrancelha se ergueu, eu provoquei, "Uma casa só de vocês e quartos privados? Não será privado suficiente para o que eu quero fazer com você, mas ele vai ter que servir... por enquanto."

Eu segurei minha risada ao ver sua expressão atordoada até que cliquei no botão para encerrar a nossa conexão, e então ri quando rolei de volta, enxugando as lágrimas dos meus olhos, sentindo-me mais relaxada e aliviada do que eu me sentia quase vinte quatro horas atrás.

* * *

 _ **FELIZ ANO NOVO! Obrigada pelo carinho amores! Vocês são 3**_

 _ **Amanhã termos capítulo? Claro que sim! Quem vai ler na praia, na piscina, na casa do amigo? Não importa, o o que importa é que eu sei que vocês estarão esperando o próximo e eu farei a vontade de vocês, claro! ;)**_

 ** _Último beijo do ano!_**

 ** _Nai._**


	68. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: quarta-feira, 02 de junho de 2010 às 20h31min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 02 de junho de 2010 às 11h31min  
Assunto: Será que isso conta como nossa primeira briga?

Ei, minha linda.

Eu lhe disse que eu iria estragar tudo em algum ponto. Eu deveria ter dito há séculos que que você é tudo para mim, meu amor. Eu sou um homem arruinado. Ninguém mais irá se comparar a você. E eu nem sequer beijei você ainda. LOL Eu deveria ter me certificado de que sabia que eu preferia ter falado com você durante toda a noite do que sair para beber algumas cervejas. Eu nem sequer queria ir, mas eu prometi aos meus homens que iria. Você, querida, sempre virá em primeiro lugar.

E baby, eu sei que nós já conversamos sobre isso, mas eu não sei se posso esperar até outubro, também, e eu odiaria ter que desertar quando estou tão perto de sair. ;) Por mais que eu adoraria ver o seu belo rosto na primeira hora que pisasse em solo americano, isso não irá acontecer no aeroporto. Qualquer coisa, quando você e as meninas viajarem para a Flórida para ver a sua mãe, vocês poderiam esticar até Tampa? Eu prometo a você que iremos dar um jeito em alguma coisa em breve. Acredite em mim, amor, eu entendo completamente. Eu honestamente não sei se eu posso durar muito mais tempo sem ser capaz de tocá-la.

A Alemanha é bonita, Bella. Lembra da nossa conversa sobre viagens? Você deve ver este país, baby. Eu adoraria trazê-la aqui. Eu não consegui ver muito, mas o que tenho visto é antigo, bonito, e cercado por montanhas e árvores. Talvez eu esteja apenas feliz de não estar em um deserto de areia. LOL Eu gostaria de conhecer Berlim, ver alguns dos lugares que eu só conheço pelos livros de história da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Eu também gostaria de prestar meus respeitos aos soldados mortos, visitar um campo de concentração. Por mais mórbido que pareça, essas pessoas merecem mais honra do que qualquer soldado.

Eu decidi que não podemos ter aulas juntos, Isabella. LOL Eu uso o meu laptop em sala de aula, e sua foto como meu papel de parede só me leva a distração. ;) Eu receio que se você estivesse sentada ao meu lado, todas as apostas estariam fora. Eu não seria capaz de me impedir de te passar notas, estender a mão e tocá-la, ou sussurrar coisas para você só para te ver se contorcer. Não. Nós teríamos que cabular aula... ou iríamos causar uma cena.

Hora da pergunta, minha menina sexy. Qual é o lugar em seu corpo que, quando tocado, te afeta? Para mim, é o meu cabelo - quando eu tiver cabelo, e confie em mim, agora que estou fora do deserto, eu poderei deixá-lo crescer um pouco. Me relaxa quando alguém brinca com o meu cabelo, mas me excita quando puxado.

Oh, aliás... Eu tenho que admitir que muito antes de usá-lo, eu realmente perguntei aos caras qual era o seu nome do meio. Eu estava curioso para saber o que o "M" no seu endereço de e-mail representava.

Os rapazes e eu garantimos uma casa em Tampa hoje. É em um bairro mais antigo muito perto de MacDill e não muito longe do mar, embora seja necessário alugarmos carros. Já está mobilada porque os proprietários do lugar normalmente alugam para militares e suas famílias. Ela tem três quartos, dois banheiros, uma sala de tamanho decente, e até mesmo uma varanda. Parece bonita, embora eu realmente não me importe a essas alturas. Eu só preciso de um lugar para dormir e tomar banho nos próximos meses. (E adivinha quem ficou com a suíte principal com banheiro, Isabella? Eu lhes disse que iria pagar antecipadamente por tudo, se eles ficassem com os quartos menores. LOL)

O que vai ser interessante é descobrir quem irá cozinhar. Você deve saber agora, baby... Se não vier em uma caixa ou não der para aquecer no micro-ondas, então sou meio inútil na cozinha. Será que será o fim de tudo agora? Eu já arruinei a fantasia de quão perfeito você pensou que eu era? LOL eu posso opinar muito bem, apesar de tudo. Se isso serve de consolo...

Eu tenho que ir, baby. Eu preciso revisar as minhas anotações para amanhã, e depois Emmett e Jasper precisam ser educados em um jogo de dardos. *Sorriso* Mais dois dias aqui, e então nós estaremos de volta aos Estados Unidos. Eu não posso esperar. Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? Isso significa que eu poderei comprar um telefone celular novo, Bella. Podemos nos falar o quanto quisermos, a qualquer hora. Eu poderei te mandar uma mensagem no segundo que eu precisar te dizer 'eu te amo' ou 'sinto sua falta', ou ainda um 'eu te quero'. E porra, eu preciso de um McDonald! LMAO São das coisas mais simples que eu sinto falta...

Eu te amo pra caramba, e isso não vai mudar. Nunca. Não se esqueça disso, baby.

Sempre seu,  
Edward.

P.S.: Não pense que eu me esqueci do que você disse. Fico feliz em saber que é mim que você pensa quando goza, Isabella. Confie em mim, nós compartilhamos o mesmo sonho. Eu não posso esperar para te provar, para provocá-la com minha língua. Eu não posso esperar para sentir você gozar nos meus dedos enquanto eu te chupo com tudo. Porque, linda... você precisará estar muito molhada quando eu finalmente entrar em você. Eu quero que você seja capaz de sentir cada polegada de mim quando eu finalmente for capaz de mostrar o quanto eu realmente te amo.

* * *

 ** _Edward tem uma paciência de elefante... ainda está se explicando para Bella! Ele foi tomar uma cerveja com os caras porque podia, oras. Bella sai toda hora com Alice e Rose, vê se Edward reclamou algum dia?_**

 ** _Lembrando o grupo no Facebook:_**

 ** _facebook(ponto)com(barra)groups(barra)1001044023375127(barra)_**

 ** _Beijo!_**

 ** _Nai_**


	69. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: quarta-feira, 02 de Junho de 2010 às 15h27min  
Data de recebimento: quinta-feira, 03 de Junho de 2010 às 00h27min  
Assunto: eu tenho um emprego!

Oi baby.

Então... os planos para este verão meio que foram alterados. Eu ainda vou ver o meu pai, mas lembra-se que eu disse que tinha mandado um e-mail para a minha mãe sobre irmos até lá para vê-la? Acontece que ela estará ocupada durante todo o verão. Ela me respondeu esta manhã e disse que estará viajando com Phil uma parte do verão, está envolvida com uma nova "trupe" de atores (palavra dela, não minha) que viaja em torno de diferentes áreas nas proximidades de Jacksonville, e está fazendo aulas de culinária e yoga. Ela disse que talvez eu pudesse ir em setembro, depois da temporada de baseball. Claro, eu já terei voltado para a escola, então... mas que seja. *revirando os olhos*

De qualquer forma, eu decidi que precisava poupar mais neste verão, ao invés de gastar, então ao invés de fazer cursos, eu consegui um emprego! Eu estava procurando nos arredores e me deparei com uma vaga de editor freelance para um romance. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Uma vez que eu disse a eles sobre o meu currículo universitário e experiência de ensino, eles me enviaram algumas páginas de uma obra não editada e me pediram para fazer as correções e enviá-las de volta com alguns trabalhos da minha própria escrita. Duas horas depois, eles me ligaram e me ofereceram o trabalho. É algo que eu posso fazer no meu próprio tempo, e enquanto eu me mantenha no prazo que eles me estipularem para o trabalho, eu poderei fazer o que eu quiser.

Edward, eu não culpo você por nada do que aconteceu antes. Como eu disse... eu deixo minhas próprias inseguranças e medo encapsular todo o resto, porque, babe, eu *sei* que você me ama. Se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpida a respeito de tudo, nós não teríamos tido nenhum problema. Parte do problema pode ter sido que meus hormônios estão todos fora de sintonia. Eu deveria ter percebido isso, porque estou usando pílula anticoncepcional, que mantém o meu ciclo regulado, e estou cerca de cinco dias do meu próximo período. Nem sempre eu fico assim louca, mas, obviamente... às vezes eu fico. Independentemente disso, eu sinto muito pela forma como reagi.

Oh, eu gostaria de visitar a Alemanha. Eu conheci uma estudante de intercâmbio de lá quando ainda morava em Phoenix. As fotos que ela me mostrava pareciam sempre tão lindas. E eu entendo totalmente o que você quer dizer sobre o desejo de visitar os campos de concentração. Não é sempre que você pode chegar tão perto ou apenas ver onde a história foi feita, mas honrar aqueles que passaram algum tempo lá e aqueles que perderam suas vidas. Ninguém deve visitar a Alemanha sem ver pelo menos um antigo acampamento e aprender a história por trás dele, na minha opinião. Conhecimento é poder, e aprender sobre o que aconteceu lá nos pode ajudar a impedir que isso aconteça novamente, eu acho.

*Dando risadinhas aqui* Ok então, Edward... Nada de aulas para nós. ;) Embora esse pensamento seja tão tentador. LOL

Mmm, um lugar no meu corpo, hein? Eu tenho que escolher dois lugares, babe. Meu pescoço... Eu amo receber atenção nessa a parte do meu corpo. Chupar, morder, até mesmo apenas tocar. O outro é o espaço entre o umbigo e a minha linha do biquíni... Por alguma razão, a pele é totalmente sensível lá. Basta um leve toque para me deixar molhada e tremendo. Até eu posso passar meus dedos contra a pele lá quando estou nesse tipo de humor e me ficar ainda mais excitada.

Falando de perguntas... Eu tenho duas para você hoje, Sargento... Um, qual é a coisa mais sexy que uma mulher pode usar para excitá-lo? Para mim? Eu gosto de ver um cara de calça jeans pendendo sobre os ossos do quadril, como se eles estivessem sendo sustentadas por pura vontade (ou pelo seu pau duro... *safada*), com ou sem uma camiseta apertada. Mmm... Aquele pequeno V logo acima do pau de um homem apenas implora para ser lambido e mordiscado. Todas essas depressões e saliências, apontando diretamente para baixo para a atração principal? Sim por favor.

A minha segunda pergunta... Como você gosta que as mulheres sejam lá em baixo? Há uma variedade de opções, você sabe...;) totalmente nua, selvagem, aparada e depilada – uma pequena pista de pouso ou apenas uma pequena quantidade de cabelo lá? Então, qual, baby? (Só para você saber... Eu irei reter a resposta de como eu sou lá em baixo até que você possa descobrir sozinho...)

É ótimo que vocês tenham encontrado uma casa! Você já garantiram que estará tudo pronto para quando vocês chegarem lá? Estou feliz que você tenha ficado com a suíte principal, Sargento... Vamos precisar dela quando eu te visitar – eu quero que você saiba muito bem que eu irei te visitar em algum momento, e iremos precisar do espaço! Sobre cozinhar... Bem, eu posso fazer alguma coisa à noite e congelar, mas realmente, você deve pedir para Jasper fazer seu Chili em algum momento. O homem que sabe o que está fazendo. Assim que você chegar aqui para Seattle, querido, eu ficarei feliz de fazer todo o trabalho na cozinha... porque isso significa que você irá lavar os pratos depois! *rindo*

Espero que a sua formação esteja indo bem. Eu não posso esperar até você chegar aos EUA para que você possa ter um telefone celular. Eu quero ser capaz de te ligar e surpreendê-lo algum dia.

Dê o meu amor para os caras - embora diga que eu estou furiosa com eles sobre contar os meus segredos como o meu nome do meio... Jasper Eugene Whitlock e Emmett Milhouse McCarty! ;)

Eu te amo tanto, Edward. Às vezes isso me assusta, mas eu não mudaria isso por nada no mundo.

Sempre e para sempre,  
Bella.

P.S.: Baby, eu vou ficarei feliz em puxar o seu cabelo a qualquer momento... apesar de eu ter a sensação de que não iremos precisar disso para que você fique excitado, iremos? ;) Ainda assim, eu não posso esperar para passar meus dedos por ele. Eu adoro fazer isso... e saber que você gosta? Isso faz com que seja ainda melhor. Xoxo

 **Seattle - quarta-feira 2 de junho de 2010 às 23h47min**

Eu me arrastei para a cama com as tags de Edward no meu pescoço, e suspirei quando puxei o lençol em volta de mim. Eu estava tão decepcionada de ouvir da minha mãe sobre não ter tempo para noa receber. Não tanto porque eu estava triste de não _v_ _ê-la_... Isso teria sido bom, mas eu estava acostumada a ser o último item em sua lista, de modo que isso não era nada novo. Mas eu teria chegado perto o suficiente de Tampa para fazer uma curta viagem para encontrar Edward, e agora...

Eu nem sequer sabia se seria possível visitá-lo, mesmo se tivéssemos ido para Jacksonville. Ele e os rapazes estariam lá a trabalho, não por diversão. Não era como se eles tivessem empregos normais, onde poderiam apenas tirar uma folga se suas esposas ou namoradas estivessem na cidade.

Eu não veria as meninas até sábado por causa de conflitos em nossas agendas. Alice estava ajudando Esme com alguma coisa de caridade que estava envolvida, e Rose estava ajudando um amigo em sua oficina enquanto sua esposa teria o bebê na quinta-feira. Talvez quando elas viessem para a nossa noite de pizza no sábado, eu falasse com elas sobre a possibilidade de irmos para a Flórida em algum momento mais tarde no verão, depois que os meninos tivessem se aclimatado no trabalho.

Com esse pensamento na mente, eu relaxei o suficiente limpar a minha mente e dormir.

* * *

 _ **Eugene e Milhouse? Hahahaha. A mãe de Bella não merece o título, na minha opinião.**_

 _ **Agora, quando e como esses dois irão se encontrar, Brasil? Bem, vocês sabem que está perto, mas ainda termos alguns capítulos antes que esse encontro realmente aconteça. Quando estava lendo eu me perguntei "Cara, porque Bella não cata Alice e Rose e vão para a Flórida de uma vez?" Um dos motivos surgirá nessa noite de pizza que Bella mencionou - o aniversário do Sargento. O outro, eu acho que seja puro nervosismo. Sabe, do tipo quando a gente quer muito uma coisa e quando chegamos perto de realmente conseguir bate aquele nervoso sem fim? Bella, com certeza sentiu isso. Então, planejar essa viagem (que em tempo cronológico levará apenas duas semanas) deve ajudá-la a se acalmar - e se preparar para finalmente conhecer seu Sargento. Em ordem de capítulos... vamos dizer que depois que compra um telefone celular Edward e Bella não irão se desgrudar mais. ;) Tenham mais um pouquinho de paciência, eu garanto que valerá a pena!**_

 _ **Ah, estamos de volta ao esquema 15 reviews/capítulo novo. É com vocês!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	70. Chapter 68

**Capítulo 68: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: quinta-feira, 03 de Junho de 2010 às 22h45min  
Data de recebimento: Qui, 03 de Junho de 2010 às 13:45  
Assunto: Você está encrencada!

Ei babe,

Você está em apuros por tantas coisas, Senhorita Swan. Eu fiquei inútil depois do seu último e-mail. Mas vamos tirar as coisas sérias do caminho em primeiro lugar.

Amanhã será a nossa última aula aqui em Ramstein. Nós voamos para fora daqui na manhã de sábado. Todos no meu time foram liberados (tudo, do nosso estado mental ao físico... incluindo doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, o que eu devo admitir que estava um pouco preocupado por causa da minha ex...), incluindo Wells, o cara que foi ferido ao mesmo tempo que eu. Ele ainda está mancando e usando muletas, mas disse que ainda pode ajudar no ensino, uma vez que chegarmos em MacDill. Ele optou por se realistar, por isso, ele não tem escolha, exceto vir com a gente. Ele está simplesmente grato por estar fora da zona de guerra. :)

Segunda coisa... eles nos deram um longo fim de semana para nos registrarmos, aclimatar-nos à base, e nos estabelecer no nosso lugar, então o nosso primeiro dia de treinamento não será iniciado até terça-feira. Eu vou te ligar assim que pousarmos, mas eu prometo ligar novamente quando eu tiver um telefone celular. Eu também irei saber mais sobre como será a minha agenda diária depois que começarmos. A partir do que eles já nos explicaram, será bem definida... quase um trabalho das nove às cinco, mas como eu disse, eu vou saber mais tarde.

E finalmente... parabéns pelo trabalho, Senhorita Swan! Romances, hein? Talvez se você precisar de _dicas_ , eu poderia ser de alguma ajuda. Já me disseram que eu sou muito muito sexy... repetidamente... por uma morena realmente impressionante, eu sei. Então você só precisa pedir, linda. LOL No entanto, se dinheiro for um problema, baby... você sabe que eu irei cuidar de você. Tudo que você precisa fazer é pedir. Você sabe disso, certo?

Oh ho! E eu devo a você, um beijo enorme beijo, meu amor. Os nomes do meio de Emmett e Jasper provaram ser não só hilários (o que suas mães estavam pensando?), mas rentáveis. Eles tinham mantido em segredo por tanto tempo que o resto do pelotão começou a implorar por eles, quando eu comecei a rir com seu e-mail. Eles reuniram uma centena de dólares por essa informação. Os meninos, no entanto, estão chateados com você. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você pode lidar com eles. ;)

Agora vamos falar sobre o que te colocou em problemas, Isabella... Passei _horas_ perdido em pensamentos sobre exatamente o que eu ia fazer com a informação que você divulgou para mim. Devo provocar a pele logo abaixo do seu umbigo com os dedos enquanto lambo o seu pescoço? Devo apenas arrastar um único dedo de um lugar para o outro, o meu toque sem parar e, oh, tão leve? Ou devo apenas delinear essa área do biquíni com a minha boca? Eu deixaria um sinal que dissesse, "Edward esteve aqui." Está vendo o meu problema? Cenário após cenário passou pela minha mente durante todo o maldito dia. E adivinha? Eu simplesmente não escutei porra nenhuma em sala de aula. *erguendo uma sobrancelha para você* No entanto, essa é apenas mais uma razão que nunca poderíamos estar em uma aula juntos. Certo?

O que é sexy em uma mulher? Hmm... Talvez seja clichê, mas uma coisa que nunca parece ficar velho é uma mulher vestindo nada além de uma camisa masculina. De preferência branca, mas suponho que a cor não importe. É muito íntimo para mim, porque isso significa que, em algum momento, todas as roupas estiveram completamente longe. Embora, além disso... nada grita mais feminino, sexy, e simplesmente bonito quanto uma calcinha e um sutiã combinando – de renda, ou seda, e muito pequenos. E em você, Isabella... azul.

Sobre como você é lá? Não é muito justo que você esteja me chantageando (ou seria extorsão?) pela minha resposta, porque eu sou extremamente curioso, Senhorita Swan. No entanto, eu vou responder de qualquer maneira, simplesmente porque não tenho certeza se posso dizer não para você. Eu gosto que a mulher se pareça com uma mulher, não uma criança pré-púbere. Por outro lado, eu realmente não gostaria que ela se parecesse com uma mulher das cavernas, também. Essa merda parece pornô dos anos setenta. (E se você conhece Emmett, então você sabe que ele tem! É um pouco assustador.) LOL mas... a falta de pelos pode adicionar... hmm... sensibilidade. Melhora cada toque, cada beijo. Suponho que a minha resposta oficial seja... como você colocou? Pista de pouso? LOL Sim, isso. Mas confie em mim, Isabella... eu não darei a mínima para nada disso quando finalmente te ver. Eu vou estar muito ocupado para refletir sobre suas técnicas de depilação.

Minha vez, menina sexy... Você tem tatuagens? Eu não, mas eu não tive exatamente tempo para fazer uma. Eu estou curioso para saber se você teve alguma que eu não consegui ver nessas belas fotos que você me enviou.

Eu sinto muito que sua mãe tenha te deixado de lado... outra vez, meu doce. Algo sobre isso ainda me incomoda tanto por você. :( Eu sei que você fez outros planos - como visitar seu pai e fazer alguns cursos, mas... Quer dizer... Você já me disse várias vezes que você, as meninas, e os caras são a minha família eu espero que você saiba que funciona nos dois sentidos, meu amor, eu sou a sua família, também, e eu ouvi que a Flórida é um destino de férias fantástico ;) então, mesmo que os seus planos tenham fracassado, eu daria qualquer coisa para vê-la este verão, Bella. Eu sei que pode não ser possível - neste momento, não estou mesmo certo de como serão os nossos horários. Mas eu gostaria de pensar que, mesmo que seja apenas por um fim de semana, em algum momento entre agora e outubro, nós vamos finalmente conseguir nos ver.

Eu tenho que dormir um pouco, querida. Eu te amo tanto. Tanto, na verdade, que torna-se difícil de respirar às vezes.

Sempre sonhando com você,  
Edward.

P.S.: Obrigado por me avisar que Jasper sabe cozinhar. Acontece que Emmett sabe fazer churrasco. Podemos realmente sobreviver a esse arranjo de vida. Infelizmente, eu estarei limpando a cozinha sem parar. LOL Embora, eu esteja de joelhos implorando para você continuar me mandando os cookies! Eu realmente não estou certo de que poderia viver sem eles.

* * *

 ** _E as safadezas continuam! Eles estão quase chegando! \o/_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	71. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: quinta-feira, 03 de Junho de 2010 às 20h36min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 04 de Junho de 2010 às 05h36min  
Assunto: Você está determinado a me fazer ficar em chamas, não é?

Quando você receber este e-mail, faltará apenas mais um dia para você deixar a Alemanha para os Estados Unidos. Eu estou tão animada, mal posso suportar! LOL Estou feliz que todos foram liberados e estão prontos para partir. Estou feliz que eles estejam dando a vocês um longo fim de semana para se instalar... porque eu andei pesquisando, e são 9 horas de avião da Alemanha para a Flórida, por isso depois de aterrissarem e finalmente ser liberados, será sábado à noite, então vocês irão precisar desse dia extra! Pelo menos vocês não terão que fazer mudança e carregar uma tonelada de coisas. Quanto à sua programação, é só me avisar quando você tiver algo mais parecido com uma agenda. Você pode me ligar, mesmo que seja no início da manhã para mim, mas a hora que você conseguir será maldito bom. Eu vou amar ter uma diferença de só 3 horas entre nós. (Não tão bom como se estivéssemos no mesmo lugar, mas melhor do que 9 ou 12 hora!)

Mmm, sim, baby, eu tenho certeza que você poderia me dar muitas dicas. ;) Mas vamos guardar essas só para mim... inferno se eu irei compartilhá-las com o mundo! Edward, eu agradeço a oferta para cuidar de mim, mas eu não posso deixar você fazer isso. Eu preciso ser capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. Eu tenho feito isso há anos (embora nem sempre espetacularmente bem, como evidenciado pelo fato de que eu não tenho nada guardado...), e eu estou determinada a melhorar neste departamento de poupar dinheiro. Isso não quer dizer que eu não vá deixar você ajudar uma vez que você estiver aqui... só que eu não vou me sentar e não contribuir com o que eu puder agora. Eu te amo por ter oferecido, apesar de tudo.

Pffft, não tenho medo de Emmett e Jasper. ;) Eu só vou amansá-los com produtos de panificação, e eles serão massa de vidraceiro nas minhas mãos. Basta perguntar a suas esposas! Funciona como sexo com eles, cookies, brownies, cupcakes e barras de limão... qualquer coisa... que eu faça. Fico feliz que você tenha sido capaz de fazer algum dinheiro com isso, porém. *dando risada* Eles têm sido capazes de manter esse segredo por muito tempo. Já era hora de eu me vingar de algumas das provocações que eles me fizeram ao longo dos anos! LOL

Edward Masen... Eu irei entrar em autocombustão um dia desses, eu juro. Eu ficaria perfeitamente feliz com qualquer toque que você me der, portanto, quer se trate dos seus dedos ou sua boca, no pescoço ou na minha barriga... simplesmente... Sim, por favor. *me abanando aqui * Não tenho a certeza se vou durar muito tempo, quando você finalmente me tocar!

Sabe... Eu nunca usei a camisa de um cara antes. Na verdade, além da sua camiseta, o que eu estou usando agora mesmo (e mais nada... apenas a título de informação), e uma camisa velha do meu pai, eu nunca usei a roupa de um cara. Mas eu amo a ideia de vestir sua camisa quando eu sair da cama, enrolando as mangas algumas vezes, e abotoando apenas alguns botões para segurá-la. Então você poderia desabotoá-la poucos minutos depois, que tal?

Você deveria ter me ouvido rindo sobre o seu comentário sobre chantagem/extorsão... Não é chantagem ou extorsão, meu amor. É apenas retenção de informações até que você possa ver por si mesmo. Você não gostaria de ser surpreendido? Você não gostaria de me despir para descobrir... puxar as minhas calcinhas azuis para descobrir o que há por baixo? Ou apenas deslizar os dedos por baixo para uma sensação rápida se você não puder esperar até chegar em algum lugar privado para ver mais? Eu acho que você gostaria...

Ahh, tatuagens... Eu, na verdade, tenho uma. Eu me rebelei quando tinha 16 anos e ainda vivia em Phoenix. Eu não era realmente popular na escola. Eu era inteligente, calma, tímida... realmente tendia a guardar tudo para mim. Eu também era muito, muito desajeitada. Então, um dia, durante o primeiro ano, eu tropecei descendo as escadas na escola e acabei ficando com os dois olhos negros e uma infinidade de contusões, então o meu rosto ficou muito preto e azul por um tempo. As crianças nessa idade são implacáveis, e começaram a me chamar de Black Swan (cisne negro). Então, quando fiz 16 anos, eu encontrei um lugar onde eu poderia fazer uma tatuagem, que não iria questionar a minha idade, e depois da escola um dia, eu a fiz na parte de trás do ombro esquerdo. Não é muito grande, e só há preto com um pouco de sombreamento em verde, mas na época, era uma espécie de "foda-se" a todas as crianças que ainda estavam me chamando pelo apelido simplesmente tirando sarro de mim. Meu pai quase teve um acesso de raiva quando a viu pela primeira vez no verão seguinte. LOL

Ok, então você perguntou sobre tatuagens... Eu estou perguntando sobre piercings. Eu não vi nenhum furo em qualquer uma das suas fotos, mas há algum em outro lugar? Eu não sou contra caras com piercings... Eu nunca estive com um cara que tivesse um em qualquer lugar, mas ouvi que eles podem ser... divertidos. LOL Quanto a mim, as minhas orelhas são perfuradas, embora eu não use brincos, muitas vezes, e eu já pensei em ter... outras coisas perfuradas. ;

Ah, e só para você saber... Você mencionou estar preocupado com as coisas por causa da seu ex ... Sim, eu já passei por isso. Uma rápida visita ao médico no outro dia provou que o idiota do meu ex não me deixou nenhum presente de despedida, por isso eu entendo totalmente o seu alívio!

De qualquer forma, é melhor eu ir. Hoje eu trabalhei por um tempo, então quero relaxar com alguns programas de TV antes de ir deitar.

Eu te amo, querido.

Bella.

P.S.: Obrigada por suas doces palavras sobre a minha mãe, Edward. Por mais triste que possa parecer, eu estou muito acostumada com isso. Eu sei que você é minha família agora, também, babe, e eu te amo por isso. Xoxo

* * *

 _ **Terceiro capítulo do dia! Um beijo para vocês!**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	72. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: sexta-feira 04 de junho de 2010 às 23h13min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 04 de junho de 2010 às 14h13min  
Assunto: Eu não consigo dormir, porra...

Ei, linda.

Eu estou tendo uma dificuldade maldita de dormir. Eu tenho que estar de pé com o sol, mas estou muito ansioso. Tenho certeza de que irei apagar assim que estiver no avião, mas por agora, eu só quero falar com você.

Bella, eu _quero_ ajudá-la... em todos os sentidos. Eu não vou desistir, porque sou extremamente teimoso. Se você quiser aprender a poupar dinheiro, querida, eu posso te dar uns conselhos. Eu já investi um pouco do que os meus pais me deixaram. É uma coisa do tipo "longe dos olhos, longe do coração". Só me prometa isso... Se houver um momento em que você estiver em dificuldade, por favor, venha a mim? Por favor? Eu estou te implorando com... olhos de cachorrinho e um beicinho ;) Você tem cuidado de mim de maneira incrível desde o início, e eu quero retribuir o favor. Pense nisso?

Cisne Negro? Minha pobre, menina. Hmm... Eu não posso esperar para ver a tatuagem. Eu prometo prestar mais atenção a ela para compensar todas as coisas ruins que lhe fizeram querer fazê-la. Na verdade, há um monte de coisas que eu estou ansioso para descobrir, explorar e aprender sobre cada polegada de você, Isabella. Isso inclui tatuagem, piercings, cicatrizes, técnicas de depilação e lugares que eu aposto que você nem sabia que existia. Você está tão certa, baby... algumas coisas devem ser deixadas em segredo.

Para responder à sua pergunta... Nada de piercings para mim. Eu furei a orelha anos atrás, mas a minha mãe teve um ataque. Finalmente, eu só perdi o interesse e deixei o furo se fechar, para não mencionar que não era permitido no treinamento básico. Sem ofensa, amor, mas ninguém irá chegar perto do meu pau com uma agulha do caralho. LOL Nunca. A única pessoa que eu quero expor o meu pau... é você. Sem agulhas... apenas lugares quentes, molhados, apertados, e se contorcendo em torno dele. Me entendeu, Isabella?

Porra, baby... Apenas pensar em você está me deixando louco. Vou dar um passeio, e em seguida tomar _outro_ banho, e, finalmente, tentar dormir um pouco. Comprometo-me a te ligar assim que desembarcar, meu amor.

Deus, eu te amo mais e mais a cada dia que passa, mas eu juro, que posso simplesmente enlouquecer antes mesmo de colocar os pés nos Estados Unidos. Estar tão perto (bem, perto considerando onde eu estava), e ainda assim tão longe de você... É enlouquecedor.

Para sempre seu,  
Edward.

 **Tampa, Florida - sábado, 5 de junho de 2010 às 20h32min**

"Vire à esquerda", Emmett murmurou através de um longo bocejo.

Eu suspirei, mas nem Jasper, nem eu estava melhor. Nós estávamos simplesmente extremamente gratos que a Senhora Prescott, a proprietária da casa, tivesse sido gentil o suficiente para garantir que todos os nossos utilitários estivessem funcionando, incluindo o telefone da casa.

"Ok, deve ser ali, à direita", Jasper disse, apontando para o pára-brisas do lado do passageiro do SUV alugado. Nós só tínhamos tido paciência para alugar um carro uma vez que tínhamos desembarcado. Depois de um banho e uma porra de sono muito longo, nós estaríamos em melhor estado de espírito para tomar mais decisões amanhã. "É essa aí."

Eu parei na calçada e suspirei de alívio. Porra, tinha sido um inferno de voo. Eu estava cansado de olhar para Em e Jazz. Tudo o que eu queria era um banho longo, ouvir a voz da minha menina, e cair na cama. E eu não estava realmente certo de em que ordem eu faria essas merdas.

Não... Bella primeiro. Sempre.

"Eu faço a primeira chamada", eu falei com a voz áspera, abrindo a porta do carro.

Nós pulamos para fora, subimos os degraus e abrimos a porta da frente. Eu tive que sorrir, porque o lugar era muito bom. Parecia uma casa de família, não um imóvel de aluguel. No meio da mesa da sala de jantar havia uma caixa enorme com uma nota da Senhora Prescott.

Jasper o pegou e leu. Rindo, ele abriu a maldita coisa. "Puta merda, as meninas são totalmente demais!" ele riu, vasculhando o que parecia ser uma caixa completamente cheia de apenas... coisas.

Havia três conjuntos de tudo o que seria necessário. Todos coordenados por cor para cada um de nós. Havia lençóis para as camas, toalhas de rosto e de banho, e novos produtos de higiene pessoal, para não mencionar fotos emolduradas de todas elas. E, em seguida encontramos um tesouro do caralho. Bella já havia entrado em ação. Havia brownies, algum tipo de barra de limão e cookies - todos os meus _favoritos_.

"Toquem nos de manteiga de amendoim, porra, e vocês perderão um membro", Eu gritei, rindo enquanto Jasper me entregava o recipiente. Eu imediatamente procurei o nosso telefone e liguei para Bella.

"Alô?" ela respondeu.

"Ei, linda, estamos aqui", eu disse entre um bocejo gigante.

"Oh, babe, você parece exausto" ela meio que gemeu, meio riu "Mas viva! Estou feliz que vocês chegaram bem."

"Eu estou, mas tínhamos que agradecer a vocês", eu disse, segurando o telefone para que Jasper e Emmett pudessem gritar: "Obrigado, Bells", com a boca cheia de... o que quer que fosse. "Você é a melhor. Sabia?" Eu ri.

"Eu tento", ela respondeu com altivez, soltando uma risada doce. "Você viu tudo ou simplesmente mergulhou no de manteiga de amendoim, Edward?"

Eu ri e me engasguei ao mesmo tempo. "Não, querida. Bem, sim, eu estou totalmente retendo os de manteiga de amendoim, mas nós vimos tudo. As fotos são incríveis, e eu acho que elas serão guardadas em primeiro lugar. Mas maldição, baby, eu estou exausto. Eu vou colocar os novos lençóis na minha cama, tomar um banho, e desmaiar."

"Vá, Edward", ela riu. "Me liga amanhã, ok?"

"A primeira coisa que eu farei, eu prometo", eu disse através de outro bocejo. "Amo você, Bella."

"Eu também te amo, babe", ela respondeu.

Eu estava prestes a desligar, mas a detive. "Ah sim, e Isabella? Não pense que eu não percebi que todas as minhas coisas são... _azuis_."

Ela ainda estava rindo quando eu desliguei o telefone.

* * *

 _ **Eles chegaram!**_

 _ **Querem ver a casa dos meninos? Corram lá no grupo!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	73. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71: Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado 5 de junho, 2010 às 17:56**

Rose riu, balançando a cabeça enquanto entrava na sala de estar, deslizando seu telefone no bolso. "Será que Jasper e Edward pareciam esgotados quando vocês falaram com eles? Emmett estava perto de cair no sono no telefone eu finalmente tive de chutá-lo para a cama com a promessa de uma foto dos meus peitos. Porque ele não tem o suficiente..."

Alice e eu rimos, balançando a cabeça. Estávamos enroladas no sofá, ambas comendo uma fatia da pizza que tinha sido entregue, enquanto Rose estava no telefone com Emmett.

"Sim, Jasper parecia que ele ia cochilar falando comigo", Alice disse a ela.

"Você me ouviu dizer a Edward que ele parecia exausto", eu concordei com um sorriso. "Eu não sei se vamos ouvir de qualquer um deles pela maior parte do dia amanhã."

Rose pegou um prato de papel que eu estendi para ela e alguns pedaços de pizza antes de se jogar em na poltrona. "Eu não sei, Bella... Eu não ficaria surpresa se eles estivesse acordados antes do meio-dia."

"Não", Alice discordou. "Esta é a primeira folga de verdade deles. Em muito tempo, eu concordo com Bella. Não vamos saber deles até a essa hora amanhã".

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, comendo a nossa pizza e passando pelos canais na TV até que Rose encontrou uma maratona "Real Housewives". Elas eram tão viciadas nesse reality show maldito quanto eu, e nós assistíamos juntas em uma base regular.

Em um dos intervalos comerciais, Rose silenciou a TV e se virou para mim. "Como você está agora, Bella? Sobre tudo com Edward, eu quero dizer."

Eu contei tudo a elas sobre a nossa... briga, se é que você poderia chamar assim, sabendo que elas iriam simpatizar comigo.

"Eu estou... melhor", eu respondi com sinceridade. "Edward me esclareceu tudo e me fez perceber que eu estava sendo estúpida. Eu não posso acreditar no quanto sinto falta dele... e eu nunca sequer o vi cara a cara! Eu odeio que ele esteja tão perto e ainda assim tão longe. Eu odeio ter que esperar até outubro para vê-lo finalmente, e sei que ele sente o mesmo."

Rose estava balançando a cabeça, mas Alice, de repente tinha um olhar malicioso no rosto.

"Você sabe... ninguém disse que temos que esperar até outubro para vê-los", ela nos disse, sorrindo. Vendo nossas sobrancelhas levantadas, ela continuou, "E se a gente surpreendê-los? Bem, pelo menos surpreender Edward. Precisaríamos da ajuda de Jasper ou de Emmett para fazer acontecer".

Rindo, Rose disse: "Apenas de Jasper. Emmett não seria capaz de manter algo assim em segredo."

Meu coração ficou de repente acelerado com a ideia de ver Edward antes de outubro. Eu tinha desistido dos meus cursos, em parte por essa mesma razão, mas ainda assim... saber que elas pensavam que era possível tornava muito mais real.

"Você acha que poderíamos fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Definitivamente", disse Alice com um único aceno de cabeça. "Eu vou falar com Jasper e ver o que podemos combinar, tudo bem, Bella?"

O sorriso no meu rosto realmente doeu de tão grande. "Pergunte a ele sobre o fim de semana do dia 20 de Junho..."

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: sábado, 05 de junho de 2010 às 22h42min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 06 de junho de 2010 às 01h42min  
Assunto: *dando risadinhas* Como se eu fosse deixar alguém chegar perto de você com uma das referidas agulhas...

Sério, baby... Eu acho que você me conhece melhor do que isso. ;) Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno de eu deixar outra pessoa chegar perto do seu pau, _especialmente_ com uma agulha, qualquer que seja o tamanho! Não... Eu estava falando mais sobre a sua língua. LOL Não é que eu queira que você coloque um piercing na língua, não realmente. Estava apenas brincando com você. Eu acho que uma tatuagem é meio que sexy, embora, por isso, talvez, quando você vier para Seattle, eu possa levá-lo para tatuar "Propriedade de Bella Swan" na sua bunda ou algo assim. *sacudindo as sobrancelhas*;)

Oh, Sargento... Eu não posso esperar até que você possa explorar tudo de mim, mas ainda mais, eu não posso esperar para colocar as mãos... em todos os centímetros... de você. Eu quero colocar minhas mãos nesse seu cabelo, que você diz que irá deixar crescer um pouco agora. Quero ver se todos os seus músculos são tão sólidos quanto parecem diante da câmera. E porra... se eu não quero olhar para esses seus lindos olhos verdes e lábios deliciosamente vermelhos que estão apenas implorando para ser beijados. Eu quero encontrar todos os pontos nesse seu corpo sexy que respondem ao meu toque... e eu só espero que haja muitos...

Minha vez de perguntar, Edward... Qual é a sua posição favorita? Eu não tenho certeza se estou bem qualificada para responder a isso, mas de todas as fotos e vídeos que eu vi, eu acho que eu adoraria ter você por trás... e eu realmente, _realmente_ quero estar em cima um dia. Isso sempre pareceu divertido...

É melhor eu ir. Rose e Alice ainda estão aqui, e elas querem que eu faça alguns brownies para comermos com nossas margaritas. Não tenho certeza se essas duas coisas realmente andam juntas, mas... que seja! LOL

Eu te amo, Edward. Mais a cada dia que passa.

Sempre sua,  
Bella

P.S.: Baby, eu prometo que se eu tiver problemas financeiros, você é a primeira pessoa com quem eu vou falar, ok? Eu realmente quero fazer isso sozinha agora. Não porque eu não queira a sua ajuda, mas porque eu preciso provar a mim mesma que posso. Sua oferta significa mais para mim do que você jamais saberá. Beijos!

* * *

 _ **Só Bella mesmo... em um parágrafo está falando de dar de quatro, no seguinte, de fazer brownies! HAHAHAHAHA.**_

 _ **O que acontece dia 20/06? ^^**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	74. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 72: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data envio: domingo, 06 de junho de 2010 às 11h45min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 06 de junho de 2010 às 08h45min  
Assunto: Eu não estou realmente acordado...

Ei, linda...

Eu estava totalmente a fim de ficar na cama, mas meu estômago tinha outros planos. Então, eu estou sentado aqui com um copo gigante de leite e uma grande variedade de doces no... café da manhã? Brunch? Que diabos, não importa. Assim que os rapazes e eu estivermos realmente acordados, nós vamos sair para fazer algumas coisas.

Emmett e Jasper precisam de seus próprios carros, nós três precisamos de telefones e comprar mantimentos é uma obrigação. Nós paramos em uma loja de conveniência no caminho para cá, mas isso não irá nos sustentar por muito tempo.

Eu queria te agradecer... todas vocês... pelas coisas que vocês enviaram. Fez a nossa vida muito mais fácil. Lençóis macios e frescos foram o céu após alguns dos beliches que tivemos que dormir nos últimos tempos. Eu descobri que Alice e Rose coordenam as coisas de Jasper e Emmett há anos. É legal eu ter sido adicionado.

Você está ficando muito possessiva do meu pau, Isabella, e eu não apresentei vocês dois ainda. LOL E não... a minha língua não é perfurada, também. Eu não tenho certeza se desejaria fazer isso com ela. Eu tinha um amigo na escola que fez, e deu terrivelmente... errado. *estremecendo* No entanto, eu _sei_ para que eles servem, e eu tenho certeza se preciso de um. E eu não posso esperar para provar você _porque_ eu não acho que eu preciso de um piercing, menina sexy. Minha língua não vai precisar de acessórios. Confie em mim.

No que diz respeito a tatuagem... Eu não me oponho. Como eu disse antes, eu apenas nunca tive tempo. Eu não estou muito certo se preciso de uma na minha bunda, mas tenho certeza que nós poderemos discutir isso mais tarde. LOL Além disso, se você quiser me marcar como sua, então talvez ela devesse ser visível, hmm?

Posições favoritas? Tsk, tsk, Senhorita Swan... Você está pensando coisas ruins de novo? Eu não tenho uma posição preferida. Todas elas são incríveis, e eu não posso esperar para te mostrar. Tomá-la por trás não é prioridade na minha lista. Eu prefiro muito mais ver seu rosto desde que eu estive sonhando com isso por tanto maldito tempo, mas o que fizermos será muito bom, disso eu tenho certeza. Você por cima é uma história diferente, amor. Para mim, dará acesso a tudo em você, me daria a chance de observar todo o seu corpo me levar até o fundo. Para você, você vai irá sentir tudo de mim... cada polegada. Eu vou tocar em lugares que você nem sabia que tinha, baby. Mas de todas essas coisas, é pelo 'papai-mamãe' regular que estou tão ansioso. Eu quero me perder no seu rosto, porque você será real. Eu irei finalmente ser capaz de te beijar, ver os seus belos olhos quentes enquanto eu deslizo para dentro de você. Porra eu quero sentir seus braços e pernas se envolver em mim, sentir o seu coração bater junto ao meu, e, na realidade só... sentir você. Isso é simplesmente a verdade maldita, amor.

E Bella... Qualificada ou não, quando estivermos finalmente juntos, a experiência não irá importar. Na verdade, eu meio que gosto da ideia de que serei o único a mostrar ao seu corpo todas as maneiras se sentir o êxtase.

Ok, é melhor eu voltar para a cama antes de me colocar em um coma por açúcar - ou beber todo o leite que comprei no caminho para cá. Os caras vão chutar a minha bunda.

Eu te amo muito, Bella. E eu prometo ligar no segundo em que tiver comprado meu telefone ainda hoje.

Para sempre seu,  
Edward.

* * *

 **Tampa - domingo, 6 de junho, 2010 às 15h35min**

"Confie em mim, Sargento", Jasper riu, apontando para o meu novo telefone. "Você irá querer um _smartphone_. Por mais que vocês troquem e-mails e agora, provavelmente, mensagens, você irá querer essa coisa."

Eu bufei, revirando os olhos. Fazia um maldito longo tempo desde que eu tive um telefone celular. E aquele era nada comparado com o que eu tinha na minha mão. Tinha sido uma coisa simples com flip, antigo em comparação a esse. O novo era todo _touch screen_ e tinha mais memória do que o primeiro computador que os meus pais tinham me dado quando eu era adolescente.

"Se você diz", eu suspirei, sorrindo com sua risada. "Agora agilizem. Nós ainda temos que comprar mantimentos, e isso é um pesadelo. Eu não estou nem um pouco ansioso para encarar um supermercado."

Ele riu, voltando-se para o balcão, onde Emmett estava terminando com a menina no caixa. Esses caras tinham sorte, porque tudo o que eles precisaram fazer foi voltar a fazer parte das contas de suas esposas. Eu tive que começar tudo de novo.

Eu saí da loja e fui para a área comum do shopping ligar para Bella.

"Alô?" ela respondeu, parecendo sem fôlego.

"Ei, baby", eu ri. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Oi baby", ela riu. "Bem, eu simplesmente quase quebrei o pescoço para chegar ao telefone. Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho. Eu tive a sensação de que era você. Este o seu número agora?"

"Sim, amor", eu disse, ainda rindo. Incapaz de calar a boca, eu perguntei, "Isso significa que você está nua, Isabella?"

"Mmhm", ela cantarolou sensualmente. "O que você vai fazer sobre isso, Sargento?"

"Eu não posso fazer nem uma maldita coisa nesse momento, bonito", eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Eu estou de pé no meio de um shopping extremamente lotado."

"Isso é uma vergonha", ela bufou dramaticamente, mas eu ainda podia ouvir o riso. "Você sabe, agora eu poderia te mandar mensagens com fotos de mim assim."

"Senhorita Swan, não se atreva", eu rosnei. "Eu ainda tenho que permanecer em público, pelo menos pelas próximas horas. Os caras precisam alugar um carro, e ainda precisamos de comida em casa. Por favor, não me faça andar duro no corredor de cereais da porra do supermercado!"

Sua risada era bonita, impertinente e simplesmente... perfeita. E o fato de que eu poderia ligar para ela, ou enviar mensagens a qualquer momento que eu quisesse agora era quase esmagador. Eu não tinha certeza que tinha realmente me batido que estávamos de volta aos Estados Unidos.

"Ok, eu vou me comportar... por hora, Masen", ela suspirou. "Que tipo de telefone que você comprou?"

"Eu não sei... algo que provavelmente poderia comandar uma estação espacial da NASA e ainda baixar músicas ao mesmo tempo", eu bufei, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas pelo menos eu posso ligar, acessar o meu e-mail e te mandar mensagens."

"Ah, Sargento Masen, você teve suas prioridades cobertas, eu vejo", ela brincou. "Como é a casa?"

"É ótima", eu disse, estatelando-me num banco para esperar os caras. "Não é muito longe da baía, e há um ótimo lugar para eu correr todas as manhãs. É bem perto da água com um ponto de vista muito legal da cidade. Mas deixe-me dizer... É quente pra caralho aqui!"

"Eu espero que você esteja falando da temperatura e não de alguma vizinha safada", ela murmurou ironicamente.

"Safada? Sério?" Eu bufei. "Não, a temperatura, amor! Faz mil graus aqui, eu juro."

Ela riu novamente. "Eu sei. A minha mãe vive aí, lembra? Você vai se acostumar com isso, assim como o deserto, querido. Aproveite enquanto pode. Tem chovido aqui por três dias seguidos."

Eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça. Lá estava eu, em um ambiente de praia tropical, e tudo o que eu queria era ver a mesma chuva que a minha menina estava olhando.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei, franzindo a testa para o quanto eu a queria na minha frente. Não no telefone.

"Eu também te amo, Edward", ela respondeu instantaneamente. "Em breve, querido Não vai demorar muito agora."

"Eu sei, só ... Porra, Bella", eu gemi, olhando para cima quando os caras saíram da loja, ambos já com seus novos telefones. "Eu tenho que ir, querida. Você pode me ligar, ou me mandar uma mensagem... porra, qualquer coisa mais tarde? Nós vamos passar o resto do dia nos familiarizando com a área, provavelmente, dando uma olhada ao redor da área da base, coisas assim. Então eu não vou estar perto do computador, mas vou ter meu telefone comigo."

Ela riu novamente. "Você sabe que sim."

"Bom. Te amo, baby", eu disse, e encerrei a chamada.

Segundos mais tarde antes do meu telefone sequer estar no bolso – eu recebi uma mensagem.

 _B: Eu também te amo, lindo. :) xoxoxo_

* * *

 ** _Vocês não dormem? Hahaha. Acordei com a minha caixa de entrada explodindo de e-mails de vocês! Amo!_**

 ** _Quem está rindo do celular de flip de Edward?_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	75. Chapter 73

**Capítulo 73: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: domingo, 06 de junho de 2010 às 10h07min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 06 de junho de 2010 às 13h07min  
Assunto: Cara! Eu perdi a aposta!

Muito obrigada, baby... lol As meninas e eu meio que fizemos uma aposta sobre a hora que vocês iriam acordar. Alice e eu tínhamos certeza de que vocês não iriam estar de pé até a hora do jantar. Rose tinha certeza de que seria antes do meio dia. (Embora, eu realmente não esteja reclamando de ouvir de você mais cedo do que pensei que iria!)

Estou tão feliz que vocês tenham gostado das coisas que enviamos. Nós lavamos os lençóis e toalhas para que ficassem macios e prontos para usar. Nós três achamos que nenhum de vocês estaria a fim de lavar roupa antes de caírem na cama, e nós não queríamos que vocês usassem lençóis saídos da embalagem. É ruim... todo duro e áspero, e às vezes tem cheiro de plástico. Bleh. E, claro, você tinha que ficar com o azul! Eu tive que te dar um lembrete de mim cada vez que você saísse do banho ou se deitasse na cama, não é?

Oh, o inferno não... Eu não estou sugerindo que você saia e perfure qualquer coisa, Edward. LOL Estou bastante certa de que você sozinho, sem aparatos adicionais ou acessórios, será capaz de mais do que me satisfazer. Por mais que suas palavras e sua voz possam fazer o truque para mim, eu sei que apenas adicionar suas mãos, língua e pau será esmagador. E querido... Eu estou ansiosa para testar cada uma dessas posições que você mencionou. Não me importa como ou onde acontecer. Eu só quero estar com você dessa maneira, para mostrar-lhe com o meu corpo o quanto meu coração, alma e mente amam você já. Só de pensar em estar com você assim que me deixa tão excitada... a posição não fará a menor diferença. Eu não posso esperar para experimentar de tudo com você.

Quanto a tatuagem... bem, isso é por sua conta, Sargento. Sério. Se você quiser fazer alguma, eu ficarei bem com isso. Como eu disse, pode ser muito sexy. Mas se não? Estou perfeitamente bem com isso, também, baby. Eu não tenho certeza se poderia achá-lo mais sexy do que eu já acho, por isso não faça apenas porque você acha que é algo que eu queira.

Hora das perguntas! Um... Boxer ou cueca normal? Obviamente, eu não uso cueca sob a roupa... apesar de eu ter algumas de algodão que eu uso para dormir às vezes. Eu não gosto de fio dental (mais conhecido como tanga), mas eu amo as do tipo shorts e calcinha normal. Tenho algumas calcinhas fio dental que eu uso em... certos dias... mas na maior parte, eu prefiro as tipo shorts e as de corte normal. Eu tenho em todas as cores, mas há alguns modelos que eu sou parcial por causa do estilo e tecido e sensação, então eu tenho esses em várias cores. :)

Dois... Se você pudesse ter uma coisa como presente de aniversário (além de mim...), o que seria?

É melhor eu ir, querido. Eu estou indo para a academia. Vou ter o meu celular comigo, então não importa quando você ligar, eu vou atender. Ter um telefone celular também significa que você pode me ligar a qualquer hora, também, o que me deixa muito feliz! Apenas outra razão por que tê-lo nos Estados Unidos é um alívio, hein? :)

Te amo sempre,  
Bella

 **Seattle - domingo, 6 de junho de 2010 às 19h00**

Eu me afastei meu laptop e do trabalho que eu estava fazendo no último livro que me tinha sido enviado, me alongando para eliminar as torções no pescoço e ombros. Tinha sido um tempo desde que eu tinha falado com Edward depois de seu telefonema do shopping. Eu queria mandar uma mensagem a ele, porque eu prometi que faria, mas eu também queria provocá-lo. Ele tinha me deixado tão excitada com o seu último e-mail, falando de posições e como ele iria me dar prazer com a boca... Era hora de retribuir o favor.

Levando meu telefone comigo para o quarto, eu vesti a camiseta dele e um par de calcinhas de algodão cor de rosa com bordas brancas de renda. Eu abri o meu e-mail no telefone, lendo outra vez algumas das coisas que ele tinha escrito que me afetavam cada vez que eu lia. No momento em que cheguei ao e-mail desta manhã, eu sabia que minha calcinha estava encharcada. Deitei-me sobre os travesseiros, apoiando-me para que eu pudesse segurar o telefone com uma mão e tirar uma foto quando eu estava pronta.

Deslizando minha mão para baixo sob o algodão, eu minha pele lisa e e molhada e a minha calcinha sim, embebida. Deixando meus dedos sob a borda do tecido, eu segurei o telefone e tirei uma foto. Após várias tentativas, meus dedos e a ideia de enviar uma dessas fotos para Edward me mantiveram molhada e pronta para mais. Finalmente, eu consegui a foto perfeita. Estava meio escura, mas você poia ver claramente a mancha de umidade entre as minhas pernas e minha mão se preparando para me tocar.

Limpei meus dedos no lado de fora da calcinha, sabendo que eu precisaria trocá-la de qualquer maneira, e depois peguei meu telefone, me deitando confortável sobre a cama.

 _B: Ei, querido. Você ainda está acordado?_

 _E: Oi, querida. Para você? Sempre. Como foi o seu dia?_

 _B: Foi bom. Eu trabalhei um pouco nesta tarde e agora à noite._

 _E: Isso é bom. Estou feliz que você tenha tido um bom dia._

 _B: Eu só tinha que dizer, "Que vergonha..."_

 _E: O que? Por que vergonha? Eu fui um bom menino hoje, eu juro! )_

 _B: Porque, você menino travesso... Você deixou a minha calcinha molhada. Mais uma vez..._

Eu bufei uma risada, sabendo que a frase iria afetá-lo. Incapaz de resistir, eu carreguei a foto em uma nova mensagem, com a linha de assunto ' _quer ver?'_ Antes que eu pudesse me acovardar, eu cliquei no enviar e me recostei para esperar pela resposta dele.

Quatro minutos depois, eu estava ainda à espera... e fiquei nervosa, achando que eu tinha cruzado uma linha ou que Edward tivesse visto algo que não gostou.

 ** _Deu P.T. no Sargento! Hahahaha_**

 ** _O beijo desse capítulo vai para os leitores novos! Sejam bem-vindos! (No próximo eu beijo vocês que estão comigo desde o prólogo... não fiquem com ciúmes ;)_**

 ** _Nai._**


	76. Chapter 74

**Capítulo 74: Edward**

 **Tampa - domingo, 6 de junho de 2010 às 22h14min**

"Esse fio não vai aí! O outro vai aqui." Emmett argumentou com a metade de seu grande corpo atrás da TV.

"Seu burro. O vermelho vai com o vermelho, amarelo com o amarelo. Quão difícil é isso?" Jasper respondeu, revirando os olhos para Emmett.

Ele e Emmett estavam insistido em configurar o sistema de jogos. Eu estava na sala simplesmente para impedi-los de matar um ao outro, embora fosse muito tentador deixar a natureza seguir seu curso neste momento porque eu tinha estado com eles durante todo o dia. Eu não tinha certeza se queria ser visto em público com eles novamente.

Eu fui salvo pelo meu bolso vibrando com uma mensagem de Bella. Eu estava realmente pegando o jeito da coisa maldita. Eu já tinha colocado os meus contatos na última meia hora, apenas para me acostumar com a tela touch, mas as mensagens eram ainda melhores. Eu tive que rir em confusão quando ela me enviou um: _"Que vergonha..."_

 _E: O que? Por que vergonha? Eu fui um bom menino hoje, eu juro! )_

 _B: Porque, você menino travesso... Você deixou a minha calcinha molhada. Mais uma vez..._

Meu cérebro congelou por alguns segundos, meu corpo começou a criar uma camada de suor. Eu tentei como o inferno descobrir o que diabos eu tinha escrito, dito ou mandado por mensagem nas últimas vinte e quatro horas para fazer... para fazer com que ela...

Meu telefone me alertou novamente, só que desta vez, era uma imagem, com o assunto: " _Quer ver?_ "

Eu literalmente tive que cerrar os dentes para não gemer em voz alta diante da mais doce e torturante visão que eu já tive. Calcinha rosa com alguma coisa de renda branca em torno das bordas, mas foi a mão dentro dela que fez a minha respiração parar completamente. E a minha garota não estava mentindo; ela estava muito, muito molhada.

Eu precisava falar com ela, mas olhei para cima para encontrar os dois rapazes olhando para mim. "O quê?"

"O que você quer dizer com... o quê?" Jasper riu. "Você vai jogar ou não?"

"Não", eu ri, agitando-os. "Não, eu não vou. Bella precisa que eu ligue para ela," eu disse a eles, a não-tão-mentira dando-me o que eu precisava, porque Emmett e Jasper, por mais que brincassem com ela, permitiam que a minha menina tivesse o que queria.

O que eu não disse era _o que_ ela queria.

Eu andei para o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu esperei o tempo suficiente para ouvir o jogo iniciar na sala antes de eu clicar no 'send' no meu telefone.

"Edward, eu..." ela respondeu, mas eu a cortei.

"É um problema muito sério o que você tem, Isabella", eu disse com voz baixa enquanto caminhava para a minha cama. "O que você estava pensando?"

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Eu não estou ofendido, amor. Eu só quero saber por que você não me ligou mais cedo", eu questionei, caindo na minha cama, meus pés ainda tocando o chão. "Me diga o que você estava pensando que te deixou tão molhada, minha garota sexy".

"Você", ela respondeu automaticamente.

"Não, não... não desta vez, Bella. O que exatamente?"

"Tudo, Edward", ela respondeu, com a voz soando magoada. "Bastou ler alguns dos seus e-mails, ou realmente apenas o último. Eu só queria provocá-lo, mas..."

Eu sorri, arrastando minha língua pelo lábio inferior. "O tiro saiu pela culatra?"

"Mais ou menos", ela riu. "Mas o seu último e-mail... baby, eu quero que essas coisas... tanto."

"Eu também, querida. Você não tem ideia." Eu fechei os olhos, minha mão me ajustando, porque ela parecia tão carente, maldição. "Você quer a minha ajuda?"

"Sim."

"Você ainda está com aquela calcinha linda, Isabella?"

"Sim", respondeu ela, se movendo do outro lado da linha.

"Coloque-me no viva voz e tire-a. Tire _tudo_."

Eu a ouvi se mover pelo telefone, até que, finalmente, ela disse: "Você, também, querido..."

Eu não tenho certeza se algum outro dia eu já tirei as roupas tão rápido, mesmo sob ameaça de guerra, mas eu me levantei, arrancando os meus jeans e boxers e jogando no chão, e voltei para a cama. Desta vez, me apoiando contra os travesseiros e cabeceira.

"Baby, se eu estivesse aí, o que você iria querer que eu fizesse com você... _agora_?" Eu perguntei a ela, envolvendo uma mão ao redor do meu já pau já duro-como-inferno quando seu doce gemido torturado ecoou no meu ouvido.

"Contra a parede", ela respondeu, dando-me a mesma resposta que a primeira vez que eu perguntei a ela.

"Mm, um dia, querida. Eu prometo", eu prometi, porque caramba, eu estava falando sério. "É tudo o que eu quero, é tudo o que eu posso pensar. Você ainda está molhada para mim, linda?"

"Mais agora."

"Diga-me quanto mais", eu pedi, minha cabeça caindo para trás. "Você está inchada, amor? Quente? Toque-se como se fosse a minha boca, como se eu estivesse dando uma longa lambida em você".

"Porra, sim", ela sussurrou, e minha própria mão me apertou mais forte, fazendo com que o mesmo som escapasse de mim. "Mais... Edward..."

Esta noite não era uma noite de preliminares, para provocação. Eu podia ouvir em sua voz. Se ela já estivesse comigo, eu já tinha colocado em cima de mim, mantendo-a no meu colo para que eu pudesse assistir a cada porra de centímetro dela. Não, esta noite, minha menina queria duro e rápido.

"Cristo, baby..." Eu gemi, deixando a minha cabeça cair contra a cabeceira. "Você está me matando. Eu quero cuidar de você, deslizar dentro de você, gozar _com você_." Suspirei em frustração, mas em falta, ao mesmo tempo. "Bella, você tem alguma coisa... para ajudá-la?" Eu perguntei, me perguntando se eu estava ultrapassando a linha, porque nós nunca falamos sobre brinquedos ou qualquer coisa assim. Algumas meninas não gostava de admitir que tinham.

Ela prendeu a respiração, mas finalmente disse: "Sim."

"Oh, pegue-o, baby. Você vai precisar dele", Eu ri sombriamente, esperando enquanto ouvia nitidamente uma gaveta se abrir e fechar. "O que é?"

"Um vibrador."

"Qual é a aparência dele?" Eu perguntei, me preparando para uma descrição de algo que representasse um pau falso. Essa merda era assustadora.

Ela bufou uma pequena risada. "É rosa, liso... brilhante."

"É grande?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo, apesar de o quanto eu estava excitado.

"Não tão grande como você, Sargento", ela ronronou de forma sexy, mas eu podia ouvir claramente o sorriso através de sua voz.

"Bem, nós vamos ter que nos contentar com ele por enquanto, não vamos?" Perguntei suavemente, sorrindo quando ela riu e amando o fato de que nada disso parecia errado. E eu me perguntei - não pela primeira vez - se estávamos assim confortáveis agora, quão perfeito seria quando estivéssemos finalmente cara a cara. "Ligue-o, Isabella. O lubrifique com os sucos doces. Cristo, eu não posso esperar para provar você", eu disse, a última linha soando como um desejo e uma oração. "Deixe-o molhado, baby, como você faria se fosse realmente eu."

Meu nome, alguns palavrões suaves, e outro silvo soou no meu ouvido, e eu não pude deixar de dar uma longa esfregada no meu pau. Minha menina fazia os melhores sons da porra do planeta.

"Droga, Edward... Eu quero você dentro de mim."

"Eu também, linda", eu gemi, meus olhos rolando para trás quando eu simplesmente não conseguia parar a minha própria mão. "Coloque-o nessa sua boceta carente, amor, mas não o empurre todo. Você sabe que eu te provocaria... golpes superficiais, apenas a ponta dentro."

"Deus, não provoque..."

"Empurre-o, baby. Lentamente. Eu quero ouvir você quando enquanto toma cada polegada dele."

E, de repente, eu estava perdido, perdido quando o meu nome soou pelo telefone. Ela não estava na porra do telefone; ela estava me cercando, me envolvendo em calor e umidade e um cheiro que eu associava com os lençóis que ela me enviou. Minha mão agarrou meu pau com força, usando o pré-gozo que estava vazando quase desde o momento em que eu ouvi a voz dela. Nada disto ia levar muito tempo, para ela ou para mim. Nós estávamos excitados demais. E parecia acontecer o tempo todo.

"Enfie tudo, com força, Bella", eu ofeguei, segurando o meu clímax o melhor que pude. "E, em seguida, seixe-se ir" Eu incentivei, implorando silenciosamente para gozar.

"Juntos?"

"Então você tem que me dizer, linda", Eu resmunguei, fechando bem os olhos.

Quando sua respiração ficou presa, meu nome foi cortado a meio caminho, eu sabia que estávamos lá.

"Agora, baby", ela engasgou.

"Merda!" Eu assobiei, perdendo tudo dentro de mim. Minha semente derramou quente e molhado no meu estômago. Peguei um punhado de lenços da caixa na mesa de cabeceira e me limpei, porque essa merda seca rápido e era uma merda para sair se não fosse limpo logo em seguida. "Jesus, Bella..." Eu suspirei, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Porra, eu não posso esperar para ver o seu rosto enquanto você faz isso."

Minha menina suspirou de alívio absoluto e saciedade, e uma pequena risada escapou dela. "Sim. Logo, Edward. Não vai demorar muito."

* * *

 _ **Eita que com esse calor, traduzir esse capítulo foi... quente. Hahahaha**_

 ** _Para quem pediu o link do grupo:_**

 ** _www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com(barra)groups(barra)1001044023375127(barra)_**

 ** _Beijos para as minhas companheiras de longa data!_**

 ** _Nai._**


	77. Chapter 75

**Capítulo 75: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: domingo, 06 de junho de 2010 às 23h47min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 07 de Junho de 2010 às 03h47min  
Assunto: Tão cansada, que sinto que poderia cair adormecida no computador...

Eu não posso nem imaginar quão cansado você deve estar, querido. Não teve muito tempo para se relaxar, mesmo com esses dias de folga até agora! LOL

Foi tão bom falar com você esta noite, Edward. Sim, claro que a primeira parte foi incrível. ;) Mas eu quero dizer toda a conversa depois. Essa foi realmente a primeira vez que pudemos nos falar o quanto queríamos no telefone, e ... Sim, eu simplesmente adorei. Adoro descobrir cada pequena coisa que eu posso sobre você. Ouvir mais sobre quando você era criança, de seus primeiros dias no exército ... Tudo isso simplesmente me diz quem é você, e o torna especial.

Após de desligar o telefone, eu comecei a procurar on-line diferentes músicas que eu nunca tinha ouvido, e uma me chamou a atenção. Come Home do OneRepublic. É assustadoramente bela e me fez pensar em você. Aqui está uma parte da letra, mas você deve realmente ir ao YouTube e procurar por ela. *suspiro*

 _Olá Mundo_

 _Espero que esteja escutando_

 _Me perdoe se eu sou novo_

 _Para falar de uma vez_

 _Aí está alguém que eu tenho sentido falta_

 _Eu acho que poderia ser_

 _A metade melhor de mim_

 _Ela está em seu próprio lugar tentando fazer as coisas certas_

 _Mas eu estou cansada de justificar_

 _Então eu digo para você_

 _Venha para casa_

 _Venha para casa_

 _Porque eu estou esperando por você_

 _Durante tanto tempo_

 _Durante tanto tempo_

 _E agora há uma guerra entre as vaidades_

 _Mas tudo que eu vejo é você e eu_

 _Lutar por você é tudo que eu sempre fiz_

 _Então venha pra casa..._

E, claro _, Never Alone, de Lady Antebellum_ é uma das minhas músicas favoritas, e eu nunca realmente, realmente senti essa música tão profundamente na minha alma como eu sinto agora...

 _Que os anjos te protejam_

 _Que problemas não te atinjam_

 _Que o céu te aceite_

 _Quando for hora de ir para casa_

 _Que você tenha sempre abundância_

 _O copo nunca vazio_

 _Saiba em seu interior_

 _Que você nunca estará sozinho_

 _Que suas lágrimas_

 _Venham de sorrisos_

 _Que você encontre amigos_

 _Que valham a pena ter_

 _Os anos passam_

 _Eles significam mais do que ouro_

 _Que você possa vencer e permanecer humilde_

 _Sorrir mais do que resmungar_

 _E saiba, que quando você tropeçar_

 _Você nunca estará sozinho_

 _Nunca sozinho_

 _Nunca sozinho_

 _Eu estarei em cada batida_

 _Do seu coração_

 _Quando você enfrentar o desconhecido_

 _Para onde quer que você voe_

 _Isso não é um adeus_

 _Meu amor te seguirá_

 _Ficará com você_

 _Amor, você nunca estará sozinho_

Ambas as músicas dizem muito para mim agora. E elas não são as únicas coisas. É como se eu olhasse o mundo de uma forma totalmente diferente agora que eu tenho você na minha vida. Antes, eu realmente não olhava muito longe no futuro. Eu sabia que ainda estaria ensinando, mas era isso. Eu aluguei esta casa, não tenho qualquer dinheiro guardado, e antes de você, era como se eu estivesse apenas em uma espécie de deriva. Eu queria o que Alice e Rose têm, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ver como chegar lá, então eu tinha meio que desistido, pensando que iria acontecer quando tivesse que acontecer... ou não.

Estou tão feliz por não ter apressado as coisas com outra pessoa, como Jacob ou Mike, porque se eu tivesse, eu não teria você... e eu não teria um futuro que estou muito, muito ansiosa para chegar.

Eu te amo tanto, Edward, e às vezes isso me assusta. Mas saiba disso... eu não mudaria isso por nada no mundo.

Eu sei que você vai estar ocupado amanhã, verificando a base, recuperando o atraso com a lavandaria, e fazendo o seu "pré-trabalho" para que você esteja pronto para terça-feira, mas me escreva quando puder. As meninas e eu fizemos planos de sair. Não tenho certeza o que iremos fazer, mas você sabe que eu estarei com o meu telefone, então eu estarei disponível.

Te amo para sempre,  
Bella

* * *

 _ **Bella sentimental nesse capítulo, minha gente!**_

 _ **Eu não sei se vocês perceberam - provavelmente não - mas eu sim, e estou muito orgulhosa de vocês! Nós passamos de 2.000 reviews! Muito obrigada!**_

 _ **Outra coisa: Leitores do mafioso: como eu não estou tendo sossego aqui, não sobra tempo para pegar o próximo capítulo de The end... para traduzir. A fim de não enlouquecer vocês, que esperam por esse encontro mais do que criança pequena espera o Papai Noel, eu manterei o foco somente aqui até que Bella e Edward passem algum tempo juntos. O Mafioso sabe que é por uma boa causa... hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_

 _ **Ah, as músicas vão para o grupo do Facebook.**_


	78. Chapter 76

**Capítulo 76: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: segunda-feira, 07 de junho de 2010 às 11h34min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 07 de junho de 2010 às 08h34min  
Assunto: Eu sei que não estou mais sozinho...

Minha doce Bella...

O que eu quero mais do que tudo é ir para casa para você. Suas músicas são perfeitas e exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir esta manhã. Eu as adicionei ao meu iPod antes da minha corrida. Apesar de tudo, desde o nosso telefonema na noite passada, eu acordei ainda precisando de mais de você... mais conversas, mais... tudo.

Eu entendo tudo o que você disse sobre o sentimento de estar a deriva. Eu me senti assim enquanto cuidava dos meus pais e através do meu relacionamento com Tanya. Não havia nenhuma sensação de solidez. Nada parecia real. Eu não posso dizer que lamento nada disso, porque eu estava feliz por ter o tempo que me foi concedido com os meus pais. Eu não posso nem me arrepender de Tanya, porque no final do meu tempo em Chicago, ela estava deixando a cidade para ir para Harvard. Já tinha acabado, realmente. O que eu acho mais interessante é que... se eu não tivesse entrado para o Exército, o que me levou a romper com Tanya, eu não teria encontrado você, Bella. O que eu sinto por você é real, e isso é a única coisa que me faz querer continuar.

O que eu percebi ontem à noite - e não foi a primeira vez - foi que tudo sobre você e eu me deixa tão bem. Eu nunca me abri para alguém como tenho feito com você. Nunca. Eu nunca ri tanto ou me preocupei tanto, porque eu me preocupo, querida. Me preocupo com não poder estar aí se você realmente precisar de mim, ou que você vá perder a paciência antes de isso tudo acabar, ou que eu vou acordar e tudo isso terá sido apenas um sonho. Nada importa para mim, exceto você. Nada. Antes, eu estava sozinho e sabia disso. Amor, você me deu mais do que eu poderia explicar. Você não só me deu seu coração, mas me deu amigos e um sentimento de família. Um verdadeiro sentimento de pertencer a algum lugar.

Linda, eu te disse uma vez que eu não consigo encontrar nenhuma falha em você. E eu ainda não consigo. Eu não quero dizer que você é perfeita, porque acredite em mim, ninguém realmente é. O que você é, é perfeita _para mim_. Você me faz rir, você me mantém focado, e você me afeta de uma forma que ninguém jamais foi capaz de fazer. Eu te amo mais do que posso colocar em palavras ou até mesmo poderei mostrar a você, mas eu prometo que vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando.

Eu estou esperando minha roupa terminar de lavar e os caras se levantar, e depois vamos até a base para conhecer a minha equipe e passar por uma breve orientação. Eu vou estar longe do meu computador, mas terei o meu telefone comigo.

Falando de lavandaria, eu acredito que devo a você algumas respostas, não é? Boxer ou cueca? Boxer. Embora, eu goste das samba-canção, também. E Isabella, deixe-me dizer... O seu grande debate sobre calcinhas foi longo. Eu não quero nenhuma quando colocar as minhas mãos em você, me compreende? *Sorrindo*

Quanto ao meu aniversário? Cristo, Bella, se eu não posso ter você embrulhada em nada mais que um laço, então qual é o ponto de celebrar? Hmm? Mas eu posso me contentar com alguns cookies, ou talvez dessa vez, você poderia me enviar um bolo. LOL Honestamente, querida. Eu não preciso de nada. Eu nunca estive tão feliz. Em outubro, eu não vou ser capaz de esconder a porra do meu sorriso.

Minha pergunta a você, meu amor, é... Eu te perguntei antes sobre o que você não gosta de você, mas agora eu quero saber o que você gosta em si mesma. Eu sei que tenho que lhe dar uma resposta também, mas eu sinceramente não dou muita atenção para a minha aparência. É apenas um aspecto. Se eu _tivesse_ que escolher, eu diria que são os meus olhos, porque são da mesma cor que os da minha mãe. Mentalmente, eu sou muito orgulhoso da minha força interior. Eu poderia ter desistido muitas vezes na vida, mas não desisti, e eu estou realmente feliz por não ter feito isso, porque eu teria desistido por nada... e estaria vivendo em Boston agora.

Os caras já acordaram, então eu acho melhor eu ir. Eu te amo muito, Bella. Não houve um dia desde a sua primeira carta que eu não tenha tido um sorriso na porra do meu rosto. Agradeço-lhe por isso, linda.

Para sempre seu,  
Edward.

* * *

 _ **Edward nem imagina que ganhará Bella de aniversário... será que ela virá com um laço? Hahaha**_

 ** _MichelleGarcia95, traga mais! Aliás, amores, façam como a Michelle e convidem seus amigos leitores de fics tanto para o grupo quando para cá. Quanto mais, melhor!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	79. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 77: Bella**

 **Seattle - segunda-feira, 7 de junho de 2010 às 09h12min**

O sol que fluindo através das minhas janelas me acordou apenas alguns minutos antes do meu alarme tocar. Gemendo baixinho, eu me espreguicei, sentindo uma ligeira pontada entre as minhas pernas. Eu tinha sido mais ativa na minha - embora solo - vida sexual desde o encontro com Edward do que nos poucos meses antes. Mesmo quando eu estava com Mike, eu não tenho certeza se minhas 'partes' tinham visto isso tanta ação.

Antes mesmo de sair da cama, eu estendi a mão e agarrei meu telefone da mesa de cabeceira. Levando um segundo para desligar o alarme, então eu abri o meu e-mail e li a mais recente nota de amor dele. Isso é o que realmente era. Mesmo por telefone ou via e-mail, eu sentia seu amor por mim.

 _Mmm, boxer,_ eu pensei, minha imaginação se tornou suja enquanto eu imaginava como ele ficaria em algodão apertado, preto, moldando cada curva e... o bojo. Eu definitivamente iria pedir uma foto...

Sua pergunta sobre o que eu gostava mais sobre em mim mesma precisaria de algum pensamento, então ao invés de responder ao e-mail dele imediatamente, eu decidi ficar na cama um pouco mais e mandar uma mensagem para ele para dizer bom dia.

 _B: Bom dia, baby. Obrigada pelo e-mail. Ele fez o meu despertar muito mais divertido._

A resposta de Edward veio menos de um minuto depois.

 _E: Bom dia, baby. Será que o meu e-mail te acordou?_

Eu sorri com seu tom preocupado, que era perceptível mesmo em uma mensagem.

 _B: Não, não. O sol me acordou... embora eu tivesse planejado acordar cedo de qualquer maneira._

 _E: Ah, bom. Nós vamos parar no Wendy's para uma refeição rápida antes de nossa orientação, então eu tenho alguns minutos. Dormiu bem?_

 _B: Honestamente? Esse foi o melhor sono que eu tive em muito tempo. Fui para a cama feliz e cansada, (foi... intenso na noite passada! LOL). Acordei ainda sentindo aquele incrível orgasmo, eu preciso dizer. )_

 _E: *grande sorriso* Bom, então eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho. Eu preciso dizer que o meu não tão pequeno soldado ficou muito satisfeito também... embora ele estivesse certamente ansioso para fazer tudo novamente esta manhã. Eu tive que dizer um 'Olá' para ele em particular no chuveiro. Os pensamentos dele estavam tão focado em você que foi... duro... pensar direito._

Eu ri, incapaz de evitar.

 _B: Eu estou feliz que ele tenha ficado satisfeito. Ele deve ficar! )_

 _E: Tudo bem, amor. Eu tenho que correr. Os caras entraram no restaurante sem mim, rindo, porque eu estava muito envolvido digitando para sair da picape. Te amo, linda._

 _B: Eu também te amo. :) Tenha uma boa tarde. Vou responder o seu e-mail mais tarde, Sr. Excitando Bella com Pensamentos Sexy por causa de uma boxer._

 _E: LOL Menina bonita, tudo que você tem que fazer é pedir, e uma foto será sua._

 _B: Considere o pedido feito. Agora vá comer, Masen! )_

 _E: Sim, senhora. Até depois querida._

Uma vez que o meu telefone ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, eu saí da cama e fui para o chuveiro. Eu precisava comprar mantimentos e ir até a livraria, e eu pensei ligar para as meninas e ver se elas queriam fazer algumas compras de coisas bonitas esta tarde antes de jantarmos juntas. Então esta noite, eu responderia o e-mail Edward e, esperançosamente, receberia uma foto sexy dele em troca.

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: terça- , 08 de junho de 2010 às 00h37min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 08 de junho de 2010 às 03h37min  
Assunto: Posando para uma foto? ;)

As meninas e eu fomos fazer compras, como você pode ver... O que você acha? Eu sei que não é azul, mas o vermelho parece ok, certo? Em troca, Masen... eu quero uma sua. Em uma boxer...

Isso é tudo. Quero uma foto sexy sua com uma dessas boxers apertadas, abraçando o seu pau e exibindo seu abdômen, peito e ombros... Sim, por favor. Bem agora.

E ok... Acho que se eu tiver que ficar sem calcinha enquanto você estiver por perto, eu vou viver. Fácil acesso, hmm?

*Risos* Eu posso ter bebido um pouco com as meninas. Nem mesmo estou realmente embriagada. Apenas tonta o suficiente para estar excitada. Acho que vou convocar o Sr. Sparkles antes de dormir... Ou isso, ou o Sr. Chuveirinho...

Falando sério agora, eu queria te dizer que concordo com você... As coisas entre nós só... se ajustam. Sim, é difícil, porque você está aí e eu estou aqui. Mas como você disse, Edward... É certo. O que temos parece que é desde sempre, como se eu te conhecesse por toda a minha vida.

Então vamos ver... O que eu mais gosto em mim mesma? Fisicamente, acho que os meus lábios. Meus olhos e cabelo são apenas castanhos e isso é sem graça, meus seios poderiam ser um pouco maiores, mas eu gosto dos meus lábios. Eles têm uma forma agradável e são de uma cor natural decente. Não fisicamente? Provavelmente a minha compaixão e otimismo. Eu tento ver o lado bom das pessoas e das situações, e eu me envolvo tanto às vezes que isso pode acabar me magoando facilmente. Sim, isso pode ser uma coisa ruim, mas eu acho que é uma coisa boa, também.

Ok, eu acabo de olhar para o relógio, e eu realmente preciso dormir... mas eu tenho uma coisinha para cuidar de antes, então é melhor eu parar por aqui. Espero que você tenha um bom primeiro dia de formação amanhã, querido. Eu tenho toda a confiança de que você irá tirar de letra. Me mande um e-mail amanhã à noite e me diga como foi, ok?

Todo o meu amor,  
Bella

P.S.: Hora da pergunta, Sargento... Me diga uma coisa que você queira tentar que absolutamente te assusta? (Nada sexual, baby) Para mim, eu acho que teria que ser paraquedismo. Eu ouvi dizer que é completamente uma explosão e absolutamente libertador, mas o pensamento de cair para a morte me assusta como o inferno! LOL

* * *

 _ **Será que o Sargento irá posar só de cueca para Bella? Estou querendo muito ver essa foto!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	80. Chapter 78

**Capítulo 78: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: terça-feira, 08 de junho de 2010 às 07h01min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 08 de junho de 2010 às 04h01min  
Assunto: Querida, não há nada sem graça você!

Linda, seu cabelo e olhos não são "simplesmente castanhos." *Rolando os olhos* Seus olhos são extremamente quentes e expressivos. E você não pode nem imaginar as coisas que eu penso quando se trata do seu cabelo. Minhas mãos doem por afundar nele. No entanto, Isabella... seus lábios... Mmm, droga, baby... Você não tem nenhuma ideia!

Vermelho fica incrível em você, garota sexy. E nós temos um acordo. Foto por foto. Assim que eu voltar de uma corrida rápida e tomar um banho... Eu vou arrumar uma briga com a câmara deste telefone e ver o que eu posso fazer. OK?

É infantil da minha parte invejar o Sr. Sparkle? LOL Ele está recebendo toda a atenção que eu quero, caramba! Sortudo. Podemos ter de aposentá-lo uma vez que eu finalmente colocar as minhas mãos em você, querida. Não pode haver dois competindo por sua atenção.

O que eu quero tentar, mas me assusta? Se você tivesse me perguntado isso meses atrás, eu teria dito mergulho. Algo sobre ter que depender de uma lata de ar, estar cercado por água, cavernas e peixes parece incrível, mas assustador como o inferno. Agora? Isso, Bella. Toda essa relação entre nós me assusta, mas eu a quero mesmo assim. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo, e o pensamento de que isso possa acabar mal, que cara a cara, não vá funcionar... isso me assusta pra caralho.

Eu já fiz paraquedismo, e se você quiser ir, baby, eu vou levá-la. É emocionante e fodidamente aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo.

Eu tenho que ir, baby. Eu tenho uma merda de tonelada de coisas para fazer, e isso antes que eu tenha que içar Jazz e Em da cama. :) Água gelada é tão malditamente tentador. LOL

Eu te amo linda. Eu vou te mandar uma mensagem você mais tarde.

Com amor,  
Edward.

* * *

 **Tampa - terça-feira, 8 de junho de 2010 às 08h05min**

"É melhor vocês estarem acordados!" Eu gritei no corredor.

"Nós estamos!" Jasper gritou de volta. "Agora", acrescentou em um murmúrio que eu tinha certeza que ele não achou que eu fosse ouvir.

Revirando os olhos, eu fechei a porta do quarto e tirei a toalha da minha cintura, depositando-a no cesto de roupa suja. Eu peguei uma cueca boxer, encolhendo os ombros quando vi que não era preta. Cinza escuro teria que servir. Eu tinha levado o que pareceu ser uma eternidade para descobrir como usar a câmera estúpida do meu telefone, mas nem fodendo eu ia pedir para um desses dois bastardos intrometidos tirar esta foto. Eles eram piores do que duas tias fofoqueiras.

Uma vez que a foto foi tirada uma, duas, e depois novamente pela terceira, eu balancei a cabeça. Eu nunca teria enviado uma foto assim para Tanya. Sorrindo com esse pensamento, eu mandei a foto para Bella.

 _E: promessa é dívida, meu amor. Será que isso serve?_

Eu sabia por um fato que a minha menina provavelmente ainda estava dormindo. Ela ficou acordada até bastante tarde, e ainda tinha tido algumas bebidas. Na verdade, eu não esperava ouvir dela até o final do dia.

Eu tinha razão. Eu não ouvi dela até que eu dei a ordem para o almoço. Eu dei à classe e ao meu pelotão uma hora. Jasper, Emmett e eu fizemos o caminho para a praça de alimentação do centro de treinamento. Eles estavam no telefone com suas esposas, quando a minha menina sonolenta finalmente respondeu à minha mensagem.

 _B: Bem, bom dia para mim ...;) Esta foto é sexy como o inferno, meu bem! Tantos lugares para beijá-lo..._

 _E: LOL feliz que você pense assim, linda. Como você dormiu?_

 _B: Sozinha, infelizmente. Estou ficando um pouco cansada disso. :'( Mas essa foto... Eu acho que tenho material novo para bons sonhos._

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça e dei uma mordida no meu sanduíche. Eu ignorei todo o barulho e muita conversa acontecendo ao meu redor. Nada disso importava. Ela tinha toda a minha atenção.

 _E: É melhor que você tenha dormido sozinha! Não me faça ficar ciumento e possessivo!_

 _B: LOL Não há necessidade. Estou feliz em esperar. Além disso, eu tenho o Sr. Sparkle. )_

 _E: Ah, esse cara de novo? Eu acho que odeio ele._

 _B: Suspiro... Sim, eu só estou usando-o por conveniência, se isso te faz sentir melhor. Estou pensando terminar tudo com ele em breve. )_

 _E: Pobre rapaz. Ele vai ficar de coração partido. Eu ficaria._

 _B: Você não tem nada com que se preocupar, lindo. Como está o seu primeiro dia?_

 _E: Bem. Comprometo-me a te ligar e contar tudo sobre isso quando encerrarmos o dia. Os recrutas parecem tão jovens. Eu não me lembro de ser tão jovem._

 _B: Você provavelmente nunca foi tão jovem. Você teve que crescer muito rápido, querido._

 _E: Eu acho que sim. O que você está fazendo hoje?_

 _B: Bem, eu recebi uma foto, e eu preciso ver se alguém pode ampliá-la em forma de banner. :)_

 _E: LOL eu ia perguntar se você está brincando, mas tenho medo de saber a resposta. No entanto, se você me disser que irá coloca-la no teto acima da sua cama... Eu não tenho certeza que posso lidar com esse pensamento._

 _B: Oooh! Boa ideia! Obrigada, querido!_

 _E: *rolando os olhos* te amo, menina tola. Eu te ligo mais tarde._

 _B: *risos* Eu também te amo. xoxoxo_

Eu terminei a última panela do jantar, jogando o pano de prato encima do balcão e peguei o meu telefone. Nós três estávamos morrendo de fome quando chegamos em casa, então Emmett grelhou carne no deck dos fundos. Assim que terminamos, Jasper tinha fugido para ligar Alice. Ele vinha se escondendo para falar com ela, mas considerando o que Bella e eu vínhamos fazendo, eu não o julguei nem um pouco. Um homem tinha que fazer o que um homem tinha que fazer, especialmente quando precisava de sua menina.

"Oi, Sr. Abdômen Sexy" Bella respondeu com uma risadinha.

"Ei, linda", eu ri, balançando a cabeça enquanto caminhava para o meu quarto. "O que você está fazendo?"

"As meninas estão vindo. Rose vai trazer comida chinesa, e Alice, o vinho. É noite de cinema", explicou ela.

"Ela na verdade está no telefone com Jasper", eu disse a ela. "Parece que ela é uma pessoa multitarefa."

"Essa é Alice", ela riu. "Conte-me sobre o seu dia."

Eu caí na cama, com um sorriso inexplicável enquanto eu contava a ela como o primeiro dia tinha ido. A primeira semana seria de treinamento em sala de aula na primeira metade do dia, a última metade de treinamento prático. Os novatos precisavam saber como era no calor, em uma zona de guerra urbana, e teriam que aprender a trabalhar com operações especiais. A última parte do treinamento não viria por alguns meses.

"Nós vamos estar ocupados, querida", eu suspirei, fazendo uma careta com o pensamento, "Especialmente nessas primeiras semanas. Uma vez que todos os novos recrutas chegarem, nós vamos estar com as mãos cheias. Meu horário irá variar, mas não muito. Haverá algumas vezes que iremos treiná-los à noite, embora".

"Isso é compreensível, querido. Eu não estou preocupada com a sua programação. Estou feliz que você esteja fazendo algo seguro", ela afirmou. Eu quase podia ver seu pequeno encolher de ombros. "Eu sei que você vai se manter em contato uma forma ou de outra."

"Eu vou. Eu prometo", eu prometi, balançando a cabeça em silêncio, como se ela pudesse me ver. "Então... você conseguiu mandar fazer o seu banner?" Eu ri.

A risada que veio através do telefone foi adorável, sexy e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estava brincando, Edward!" Ela riu. "É tentador, mas não. Eu receio ter que manter essa foto só para mim. Nem mesmo na loja de fotos as pessoas estão autorizadas a ver o que é meu."

Sorrindo, eu disse: "Não me diga que é o papel de parede do seu telefone..."

"Meu telefone, meu laptop, meu e-reader...", ela riu. "Não posso evitar. É o melhor que eu posso fazer sem você aqui."

Meu coração doeu com essas palavras, mas ela estava apenas sendo honesta.

"Em breve, baby", eu suspirei. "Apenas o verão. Eu prometo. E depois acabou. Será só você e eu."

"Eu sei", ela acrescentou, com a voz soando otimista. "Eu não posso esperar."

"Eu também."

"A comida chegou, querido. Eu te mando uma mensagem mais tarde", ela disse, e eu podia ouvir as meninas ao fundo.

"Mensagens de texto bêbada?" Eu ri.

"Absolutamente."

"Bom, eu amo essas. Te amo, querida. Tenha uma boa noite", eu disse a ela, sentando-me na beira da minha cama.

"Amo você também."

* * *

 _ **Deixa eu aliviar o coraçãozinho aflito de vocês - o que vocês tanto querem está no capítulo 88. Estamos quase lá; mas curtam esses capítulos que faltam, a preparação da viagem, o combinado para enganar Edward - tudo será divertido. Fiquem comigo, eu garanto que valerá a pena!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	81. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 79: Bella**

 **Seattle - terça-feira, 8 de junho de 2010 às 21h32min**

 _B: Nunca deixe Alice fazê-lo beber espumante... como se fosse água com gás!_

Eu ri quando mandei a mensagem para Edward. As meninas e eu tínhamos acabado de assistir _O Diário de Uma Paixão_ , e Alice tinha afirmado que tinha uma nova bebida que ela queria fazer. Ela combinou espumante com o Zinfandel que tínhamos bebido com o jantar... e realmente, tinha ficado horrível. Até mesmo ela teve que admitir que foi um fracasso. Depois disso, nós fizemos margaritas de morango e um rum e coca para cada uma.

 _E: Olá minha doce menina. Eu queria saber se você iria dar sinal de vida antes que eu me jogar na cama. Você me pegou acordado por pouco._

 _B: Ooh, isso significa que você está na cama? *Batendo cílios* o que você está vestindo Sargento? )_

 _E: Ao contrário do deserto, onde eu tinha que estar pronto para sair a qualquer momento, eu sou livre para usar o que eu quiser aqui, Isabella... o que normalmente significa nada... como agora._

Eu me senti um flash de calor percorrer o meu corpo, mas eu me forcei a ignorar, sabendo que passava da meia-noite e que ele precisava dormir. Mas oh as imagens que surgiram na minha cabeça...

 _B: Você é mau... Diga-me isso de novo quando você tiver tempo para fazer algo para cuidar do problema que você acaba de causar. )_

 _E: Você está certa, amor. Eu preciso dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia agitado, e tanto quanto eu gostaria de falar mais com você, eu tenho que estar de pé antes das seis para conseguir dar uma corrida antes de ir para a base. Mas Isabella... prometa-me uma coisa._

Qualquer coisa...

 _B: Qualquer coisa, Edward..._

 _E: Pense em mim esta noite, penetrando-a, envolvendo-me em torno de você até que não haja espaço entre nós, e goze, baby. Eu quero que você grite o meu nome tão alto, que eu consiga ouvir daqui. E não basta parar em um, querida... Você sabe que eu não faria isso. Vá em frente até que você não possa suportar mais, e depois pense nos meus dedos, minha língua... meu pau... arrancando ... mais um... orgasmo de você. Eu quero você tão satisfeita que ainda sinta quando for para a cama amanhã à noite._

Santo inferno...

 _E: Você pode fazer isso por mim, amor?_

 _B: *acenando com a cabeça em silêncio* Porra... Eu prometo, baby._

 _E: Bom. Eu te amo, Bella. Vamos nos falar novamente assim que a minha agenda permitir, querida, ok?_

Meu coração se apertou em meu peito, eu absolutamente odiava me despedir dele.

 _B: Eu também te amo. Tanto. Boa noite baby._

 _E: Boa noite, Bella._

* * *

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: quarta-feira, 09 de Junho de 2010 às 13h33min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 09 de Junho de 2010 às 16h33min  
Assunto: Você é a minha recompensa! :)

Oi querido!

Eu estou trabalhando com edição desde que acordei, além de uma pequena pausa para o almoço antes do meio dia, então eu estou tirando alguns minutos para sentar e relaxar. E isso inclui responder ao seu e-mail, finalmente!

Vamos ver... Primeiro de tudo, você não tem nada com que se preocupar, Sargento, confie em mim. ;) o Sr. Sparkle será empurrado de volta para o fundo da gaveta em outubro e só tirado em casos de extrema emergência. Não tenho dúvidas de que você e o seu pau serão mais do que suficiente para mim. Mas, por agora, eu terei que me contentar com ele ...

Mergulho soa tão divertido, tão bonito. Eu definitivamente estaria disposta a ir com você, se você me levar para fazer paraquedismo! O pensamento de saltar de um avião me apavora, mas com você... Eu faria qualquer coisa.

A propósito... Tire o pensamento de não darmos certo quando nos encontrarmos cara a cara da sua cabeça, Masen. Não há nada a temer, Edward, realmente. Eu sei que fiquei um pouco preocupada antes, mas eu tenho zero dúvidas sobre nós agora, querido. Você não deve ter nenhuma também. Confie no nosso amor. Confie em mim como eu confio em você, ok?

Agora... por diversão. ;) (Leia: safadeza...)

Qual é a coisa mais culpada você já pensou em mim?

Para mim? Eu acho que teria que ser o meu sonho da noite passada. Eu fiz o que você me disse para fazer e brinquei até que eu tinha gozado três vezes e porra... e eu acho que realmente tive bons sonhos... Eles envolviam palmadas e os olhos vendados e seu pau deslizando entre os meus seios... e você não me deixou gozar até que eu estava prestes a explodir de desejo. Foi tão sexy, eu juro. Acordei suando e ofegante, esta manhã, doendo o suficiente para que o Sr. Chuveirinho tivesse que fazer um treino uma vez que eu me convenci a sair da cama. (Eu juro, eu nunca me masturbei tanto quanto tenho feito desde que te conheci! LOL)

Ok, baby... Eu tenho que ir. Quero trabalhar mais um pouco, então eu estarei livre esta noite para recuperar o atraso em alguns programas de TV sem me sentir culpada por isso.

Oh, aliás... Meu pai ligou esta manhã e disse que estaria ocupado neste fim de semana, mas que adoraria nos receber no fim de semana seguinte. Eu sei que será no fim de semana do seu aniversário, mas eu ainda estarei com o meu telefone e computador, por isso, ainda poderemos enviar e-mail e nos falar o quanto quisermos. Eu falei com as meninas, e provavelmente sairemos na sexta-feira, no final da tarde ou à noite e ficaremos até domingo à noite. Eu só queria que você soubesse agora.

Te amo, Edward. Muito mesmo.

Sua, sempre,  
Bella

* * *

Assim que eu mandei o e-mail para Edward, eu peguei o telefone para ligar para Alice.

"Ei, Bella!" Ela cantarolou em resposta. "O que houve, querida?"

Eu sorri. Não importa como eu estivesse me sentindo, apenas conversar com Alice me fazia me sentir melhor. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu plantei a semente com Edward sobre a visita ao meu pai. Dessa forma, quando estivermos fora de contato por algumas horas, ele não vai perceber que estaremos a caminho da Flórida, e não indo para Forks."

Eu podia ouvi-la batendo palmas de emoção. "Excelente. Ele irá receber o choque de sua vida. Jasper me disse que ele não tem a menor ideia do que estamos planejando."

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça. "Isso é verdade, mas ele não perceberam que você e Jasper estão sendo todos secretos com suas conversas de telefone."

"Tudo bem", disse ela com uma risadinha. "Na metade do tempo, nós estamos fazendo sexo por telefone. Deixe que eles pensem o que quiserem."

 _Claro que estão. Não é como se eu e Edward fôssemos diferentes!_ Eu pensei com uma risada.

Alice e eu terminamos a conversa rapidamente depois disso, fazendo planos para convidar Rose para um almoço no dia seguinte, e então eu me acomodei atrás do computador, determinada a fazer mais alguns capítulos de edição antes de encerrar o dia. Eu precisava ganhar algum dinheiro extra se eu pretendia ir para Tampa em menos de duas semanas!

* * *

 _ **Ah Bella, você não tem coração! Enganar o nosso Sargento assim! Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	82. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 80: Edward**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira 11 de junho de 2010 às 21h34min**

 _E: Eu preciso ver seu rosto. Por favor, diga-me que você pode me encontrar no Skype em vinte minutos? *fazendo beicinho*_

Enfiei o resto do meu cheeseburger na boca, juntei o meu lixo, e saí da picape. Entrando na casa, eu joguei meu lixo fora e peguei uma cerveja na geladeira. Eu estava feliz como o inferno que fosse a porra de uma sexta-feira, ainda mais que Jasper e Emmett tinham decidido parar em um bar para tomar uma cerveja com alguns dos caras. Eu tinha declinado graciosamente. Cerveja que eu podia beber em casa; Eu precisava ver a minha menina.

 _B: Não há necessidade de usar armas pesadas, Sargento! LOL Eu estarei lá. :)_

Rindo, eu entrei no meu quarto, praticamente deixando um rastro de roupas sujas até a porta do meu banheiro. Eu queria tomar banho e lavar do meu corpo aquela semana maldita. Tinha sido frustrante, cansativa, e apenas extremamente longa. Os recrutas eram muito bons, aprendiam rapidamente e ouviam atentamente tudo o que lhes ensinamos, mas até mesmo eles estavam prontos para o fim de semana.

Assim que eu pisei sob o jato quente, eu balancei a cabeça para quão pouco eu tinha sido capaz de falar com Bella. Nós tínhamos ligado e trocado mensagens mais do que por e-mail, mas para mim, nada disso era suficiente. Eu realmente queria ouvir sua voz, mas mais do que isso, eu queria ver o rosto bonito dela.

Depois de vestir uma boxer e um calção, eu coloquei o meu laptop na cama, e me deitei de lado próximo a ele. Não demorou muito tempo para fazer login no Skype e eu cliquei em iniciar chamada de vídeo. Logo, a melhor coisa que eu tinha posto os olhos durante toda a semana apareceu na minha tela.

"Oi, baby", ela cantarolou com um sorriso.

"Oi, linda", eu suspirei, finalmente, sentindo-me relaxado pela primeira vez em uma semana. "Você é uma vista fantástica para os olhos."

Ela sorriu, mas sua testa se enrugou adoravelmente. "Meu pobre bebê. Foi tão ruim assim?"

"Sim", eu resmunguei a cabeça e apoiando-a na minha mão. "Eu acho que sou muito duro com estes novatos, Bella. Eu só... Eu não quero que eles voltem para casa em uma merda de caixa. Eu mesmo cheguei muito perto mais de uma vez... perdi muitos homens. Eu só... Eles são tão jovens."

Essa merda estava me incomodando nos últimos dias. Eu falei sobre isso com os caras, mas eles se sentiam da mesma maneira que eu, que precisávamos pegar pesado com os novatos.

"Eu acho que você tem que ser duro com eles", pensou ela, inclinando aquela cabeça linda. "Quero dizer, se você for duro com eles agora, Edward, eles estarão preparados. Certo?"

"Eu acho", eu suspirei, fazendo uma careta.

"Será que eles odeiam você?" Ela perguntou.

"Um pouco", eu ri, encolhendo os ombros.

"Bem, então, eles já estão formando uma equipe. Force a barra com eles, diga a eles como realmente é, querido. Eles precisam saber", ela declarou com firmeza. "Eu tive um professor que fazia isso na faculdade. Ele pegou pesado até que nós o odiamos, mas o nosso desagrado dele nos fez trabalhar mais em conjunto para deixar nossos trabalhos perfeitos."

Eu sorri, deixando escapar um suspiro profundo. "Eu estava com saudades de ver você."

Ela riu. "Sim, eu também. Estou gostando deste look molhado que você me presenteou." Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto fazia um gesto em direção à tela. "Obrigada, Sargento..."

"Qualquer coisa por você", eu murmurei ironicamente, sorrindo para ela. "O que você fez hoje?"

"Eu estava fazendo uma pausa de um projeto de edição. Eu estava relendo o seu e-mail", ela bufou, revirando os olhos para mim. "Realmente, gato? Seu pensamento safado é a coisa toda de professora sacana? Isso é falta de imaginação, Edward."

Eu ri, inclinando minha cabeça para trás. "Você perguntou! Se você não queria saber, então não perguntasse, Senhorita Swan", eu disse a ela. "E confie em mim, querida... não havia nada em _falta_ no meu pequeno devaneio." Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Você então me imaginou com óculos, meu cabelo em um coque, uma saia curta, e meias sete oitavos com bordas de renda, não é?" Ela riu. "Você estava na prisão?"

"Sim! Claro que eu estava." Eu sorri e assenti. "Eu era um menino muito ruim."

"Eu aposto que você era", ela riu.

Eu sorri para ela, estreitando os olhos. "Você está com a minha camiseta?"

"Estou", respondeu ela, olhando para baixo, apenas para torcer o narizinho quando olhou de volta para mim. "Porém, ela não tem mais o seu cheiro", ela disse com tristeza.

"Eu vou te mandar outra, amor, a que eu vou dormir esta noite. Que cor você prefere?" Eu prometi - qualquer coisa para colocar um sorriso de volta em seu rosto.

"Eu não me importo." Ela sorriu lindamente e deu de ombros. "Surpreenda-me, Edward. Eu vou trocar com você. Vou lavar esta e te mandar de volta."

"Fique com ela, baby" Eu ri, acenando com a cabeça.

"Você não pode continuar me mandando suas camisetas, baby, porque em breve, você estará sem. E eu não posso permitir que o meu homem ande nu sem eu aí para espantar as moscas", ela riu.

Rindo, eu revirei os olhos. "Eu sou todo seu, minha Bella. Eu nem vejo as... _moscas_ mais."

"Ainda... Não há necessidade de atrair atenção indesejada", ela bufou dramaticamente. "Como Rose diria... 'Não me faça arrebentar uma cadela!"

Eu não consegui segurar a gargalhada. Foda-se, apenas esse curto espaço de tempo com ela e todo o meu ser estava feliz. Era como se a semana difícil nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Deus, eu senti falta da sua risada", ela suspirou, recostando-se contra a cabeceira. "Ok, Masen... O tempo está acabando. Você está _certo de_ que não há nada que eu possa te dar de aniversário?"

"Você." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não preciso de mais nada, meu amor. Você não vai me fazer um bolo?"

"É uma coisa boa que você faz exercícios, Edward", ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você iria explodir com todos os doces eu te envio. E sim, eu vou te fazer um bolo. Eu prometo. Algo mais?"

"Não, minha menina doce. Se eu não puder ter você, eu vou me contentar com o seu talento culinário", eu disse a ela honestamente.

"Oh, Edward", ela suspirou, parecendo mais triste do que eu já a tinha visto. "Eu prometi a Charlie... Eu não posso... Você sabe que eu iria se pudesse..."

"Ei, eu sei disso, querida", eu a acalmei, balançando a cabeça e desejando como o inferno que eu pudesse abraçá-la. "Eu juro que eu não estou chateado com isso. Agora... me diga o que eu perdi esta semana..."

* * *

 ** _Bella, seu nariz está crescendo..._**

 ** _Eu não sei vocês, mas eu achei que tinha pulado um capítulo quando Bella fala de Edward pensar nela como uma professora sacana. Eu fui conferir no arquivo original e não, é isso mesmo. Acontece que o Sargento já respondeu ao e-mail de Bella nesse capítulo._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	83. Chapter 81

**Capítulo 81: Bella**

 **Seattle ... sexta-feira, junho 11, 2010 em 19:10**

"Oh, Edward", ela suspirou, parecendo mais triste do que eu já a tinha visto. "Eu prometi a Charlie... Eu não posso... Você sabe que eu iria se pudesse..."

"Ei, eu sei disso, querida", eu a acalmei, balançando a cabeça e desejando como o inferno que eu pudesse abraçá-la. "Eu juro que eu não estou chateado com isso. Agora... me diga o que eu perdi esta semana..."

Eu me senti horrível - absolutamente destruída – por ter que mentir para ele sobre o fim de semana do aniversário dele. Eu sabia que era por uma boa causa, porque, no final, a surpresa valeria a pena, mas mesmo que ele estivesse se esforçando para soar forte, eu podia dizer que ele estava se sentindo um pouco magoado por eu passar o fim de semana com o meu pai, em vez de fazer a viagem para a Flórida para vê-lo - ou assim ele pensava. Eu poderia fazer duas coisas para fazê-lo se sentir melhor - confessar os nossos planos ou distraí-lo, então como ele tinha pedido, eu comecei a contar sobre a minha semana.

"Hmm", eu meditei, colocando o dedo nos meus lábios e batendo algumas vezes. "Vamos ver... Bem, por um lado, esta é a primeira noite que eu tive para mim durante toda a semana." Eu bufei. "Eu acho que as meninas estão com medo que eu me sinta muito só agora que você está tão perto e ainda tão longe, porque elas já se designaram minhas babás. Eu odiei não ter dito nada, porque, francamente, elas meio que estão certas... Mas, ainda assim, é bom ter a casa só para mim durante a noite."

Edward sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos. Quando ele falou, eu soube o porquê.

"Querida, eu sei que você esteve sozinha por um bom tempo... Tem certeza que você vai me querer aí..."

Eu fiz uma careta, balançando a cabeça o interrompendo. "Edward Masen, você me ouça, e me ouça bem." Quando ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, eu continuei. "Ter você aqui? É o meu maior sonho agora, querido." Eu me reajustei na cama, usando o momento para reunir meus pensamentos. "Sim, eu tenho vivido sozinha por alguns anos já, mas não é como se eu _quisesse_ ficar sozinha. Você aqui vai tornar a minha vida completa. Fará com que esta casa seja um lar. Rose e Alice são incríveis e eu as amo como irmãs, mas quando nos juntamos a conversa é constante. Não há silêncio real, onde eu possa ouvi-lo tocar algo no piano enquanto eu leio, ou quando nos sentarmos juntos no sofá para ler ou assistir algo na TV. _Essas_ são as coisas que eu estou ansiosa para ter uma vez que você se mudar para cá. Você consegue sentir?"

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo, e então um sorriso lento e mau surgiu em seu rosto. "Ainda não, amor, mas assim que estivermos juntos eu irei..."

Eu não pude evitar. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e ri, amando sua mente suja.

"De qualquer forma..." Eu mostrei minha língua para ele, piscando. "Eu terminei o meu segundo manuscrito hoje e já foi enviado um terceiro para eu trabalhar, então isso é bom. Este é um romance paranormal, o que eu amo, então trabalhar nele deverá ser divertido."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Paranormal, como vampiros e lobisomens? Sobrenatural assim?"

Rindo, eu assenti. "Sim, querido, exatamente assim. Ele é um vampiro do sexo masculino que se apaixona por uma garota humana. Deve ser bom."

Eu acho que o ouvi murmurar _melhor você do que eu_ , mas eu não podia ter certeza, então eu simplesmente ignorei. Eu sabia que ele iria se divertir, mesmo que não fosse algo que ele gostaria.

"Vamos ver... Oh! Eu acho que preciso ir ao dentista na próxima semana. Eu mordi um pedaço de caramelo na pipoca na noite passada, e acho que lasquei o meu molar. Eu posso sentir uma borda áspera", eu disse ele, passando a minha língua em meu dente danificado.

"Ouch", disse Edward com uma careta. Esfregando a mão sobre sua mandíbula, ele perguntou: "Você vai ficar bem?"

Eu acenei que sim para ele. "Eu vou ficar bem. Eu não tenho realmente medo de dentista. Tenho certeza que ele resolve fácil. Nada demais."

"Ok, bom." Ele sorriu. "Você sempre pode me mandar uma mensagem se precisar de mim, querida."

"Eu sei, querido. Obrigada." Eu fiquei quieta por um momento, pensando no que mais ele não tinha ouvido sobre a minha semana, e então meus olhos caíram sobre a sacola no canto. "Oh! Eu não te disse que eu fui fazer compras hoje, não é?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não. O que você comprou? Coisas para fazer cookies?" Seu tom era brincalhão, mas sempre tão esperançoso.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Espere aí."

Pulando para fora da cama, eu corri para pegar a sacola rosa listrada. Quando eu me curvei para pegá-la, ouvi um gemido vindo do computador.

"Porra, Bella", Edward resmungou baixinho. "Você está tentando me matar, não é minha, linda? Minha camiseta _e_ sem calcinha?"

Eu fiz um rangido e deixei cair a bolsa, puxando a camiseta para baixo tentando cobrir a minha bunda. "Merda!" Eu assobiei, sentindo meu rosto em chamas. Eu não tinha a intenção de lhe dar um show.

"Aww, baby, não era para você se cobrir..."

Eu peguei a sacola, mantendo a mão na barra da minha camiseta para impedi-la de subir novamente, e voltei para a cama, tomando a decisão de ir com calma.

"Eu percebi que provavelmente ficaria molhada só de ouvir a sua voz, então por que sujar uma calcinha?" Eu o provoquei.

Desta vez, ele gemeu e estendeu a mão por baixo da câmera. A partir do movimento de seu peito e braço, eu poderia dizer que ele estava ajustando-se.

"Ainda assim, você não tinha que se cobrir", ele bufou. "Eu mal tive um vislumbre da sua bundinha linda, Isabella. Isso não foi o suficiente."

Eu senti meu rosto em chamas de novo e quase disse foda-se, e tirei a camiseta, mas depois lembrei-me da decisão que eu tinha tomado após fazer os planos para a nossa viagem para a Flórida.

"Logo, babe", eu provoquei. "Eu meio que quero esperar até que você pode ver tudo pessoalmente... se estiver tudo bem com você. Eu quero que seja especial quando você me vir pela primeira vez, e não apenas pela webcam." Rindo, eu disse: "Você, por outro lado... Se você quiser me mostrar o que esses shorts estão cobrindo, pode ficar perfeitamente à vontade."

Minha frequência cardíaca triplicou quando Edward virou imediatamente a câmara o suficiente para eu ver abaixo da linha de sua cintura. Sua mão estava por baixo do shorts, mas do lado de fora da cueca, e eu pude ver como ele envolveu a mão em torno de seu pau. Eu fiquei quase ofegante, pronta para fazer qualquer coisa para fazê-lo tirar os shorts quando ele parou e mudou o laptop de volta para seu rosto.

"Eu acho que é uma boa ideia, querida", disse ele docemente. Mas sua voz estava repleta de provocação e sensualidade. "A antecipação irá tornar tudo ainda mais doce."

Eu gemi, de repente, com _muito_ medo de morrer na seca antes de chegar a vê-lo.

"O que tem na sacola, Isabella?" Ele perguntou com a voz suave. "Será que são algumas calcinhas bonitas para mim?"

Rindo, eu provoquei, "Bem, eram para mim, mas se você realmente as quiser, eu acho que posso comprar outras para mim..."

"Calma, menina boba", Edward riu. "Eu quis dizer para eu ver em você, e você sabe disso. Agora... Eu quero ver os resultados dessa sua viagem de compras, amor."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não tão rápido, Masen", eu provoquei. Estas eram para a nossa viagem; de jeito nenhum eu iria mostrar a ele agora. "Estas são um presente para você, sim, mas é surpresa, baby. Se eu te mostrar agora, não será surpresa quando você receber as fotos, concorda? Se você for um bom menino, talvez eu tire uma esta noite para que você a veja na primeira hora de amanhã, hmm?"

Ele sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Eu posso ser um bom menino, Isabella", ele ronronou. "Você deveria saber a essas alturas."

Rindo, eu coloquei a sacola de lado. "Vá tomar outro banho e se livrar de um pouco dessa luxúria você está exalando, baby. Eu preciso jantar."

Edward fez beicinho, mas assentiu. "Sim, eu suponho que seja uma boa ideia. Você precisará de força se quiser me acompanhar." Ele piscou sensualmente.

Revirando os olhos, eu apenas ri. "Você é incorrigível. Eu te amo, Edward."

"Oh, baby", ele bufou, subitamente sério novamente. "Eu também te amo, querida. Podemos nos falar de novo antes de eu voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira?"

Eu sorri, amando quão fodidamente doce ele era. "É claro. E você precisa me mandar um e-mail... Você me deve uma pergunta agora e sabe disso."

"Bom. Eu terei que lavar roupa amanhã, e preciso correr até os correios. Eu tenho que te enviar outra camiseta, afinal. Nos falamos amanhã à noite?"

"Eu estarei aqui", eu prometi.

Meu coração começou a doer enquanto eu esperava as palavras que eu sempre odiei ouvir.

"Tudo bem. Terá que servir, então, eu suponho." Ele sorriu suavemente. "Eu te amo, linda. Falo com você novamente amanhã à noite."

"Ok. Boa noite, Edward."

"Tchau amor." Ele estendeu a mão para a câmera, e então a tela ficou preta.

Com o coração pesado, eu fechei o Skype, peguei uma calcinha limpa na gaveta, e fui aquecer o meu jantar.

* * *

 _ **Aguenta mais um pouquinho Bella! Estamos quase lá!**_

 _ **Bem, eu recebi duas perguntas interessantes da Aicad e acho que devo as respostas.**_

 ** _1) Ela me questionou se quando Bella disse 'prisão' sobre as fantasias safadas de professora/aluno de Edward, se ela não estava se referindo à detenção (que não temos nas escolas aqui). COM CERTEZA SIM. Acontece que quando eu traduzi o capítulo tudo o que eu pensei foi na fic em que Bella é professora de Edward e ele é sim, um presidiário. (livro Paixão Proibida - Sophie Jackson). Me desculpem pela 'viagem'. Considerem o nosso Sargento em detenção na escola, depois do horário por não ter se comportado na sala de aula - e não em um presídio, como eu imaginei. Hahaha._**

 ** _2) O encontro será no capítulo 88 da minha contagem. Lembrem-se que tivemos dois prólogos antes de a fic realmente começar. Então será no "Chapter: 90. Chapter 88." Alguns de vocês estavam confundindo pelo que eu li nos comentários._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	84. Chapter 82

**Capítulo 82: Edward**

 **Tampa - sábado 12 de junho de 2010 às 09h23min**

" _Bom dia, Sargento", ela ronronou da porta do meu banheiro enquanto eu me apoiava contra a cabeceira. Bella não estava vestindo nada, exceto a minha camiseta, suas longas pernas lisas e nuas cruzadas uma sobre a outra, encostada à soleira da porta._

" _Vem cá_ _", eu implorei... ou mandei - Eu não tinha certeza._

 _Observá-la passear pelo meu quarto era simplesmente demais para suportar. Quando chegou ao pé da cama, ela se arrastou até mim, segurando o lençol que estava me cobrindo e deu um bom puxão. Meu pau ficou em atenção para ela, e ela lambeu os lábios lentamente, enquanto se inclinava para baixo, apoiando as mãos nas minhas coxas. Aqueles olhos castanhos lindos nunca deixaram os meus quando ela se curvou para dar à parte de baixo do meu pau uma longa lambida, tortuosamente lenta._

 _Eu assobiei, minha cabeça batendo contra a parede atrás de mim. "Merda, Bella, não..." eu implorei, porque tanto quanto eu queria aqueles lábios doces envolvidos em torno do meu pau, eu precisava dela mais perto, queria me envolver em torno dela._

 _Bella cedeu, se arrastando o resto do caminho pelo meu corpo. Montando as minhas coxas, ela prendeu minha ereção entre nós, mas eu queria tocá-la. Levei minha mão até suas coxas lisas e por baixo da camiseta que ela vestia, reunindo o tecido até arrancá-la sobre sua cabeça. Seus cachos cor de mogno caíram ao redor de seus ombros, caindo contra a pele cremosa e atingiram seus mamilos excitados._

 _Minhas mãos seguraram seus seios, acariciando, e eu usei os polegares levá-la para pontos mais altos e mais prazerosos. Todo o seu corpo se moveu em uma onda, sua doce boceta molhada deslizando pelo meu eixo, fazendo nós dois gemer. Colocando uma mão no meio das costas dela, eu arqueei seu corpo para que eu pudesse beijar, lamber, e provocar, degustando e marcando o que era meu._

 _Arrastando os dentes ao longo de sua clavícula, ao mesmo tempo eu escorreguei meus dedos por suas dobras, e sussurrei, "Você está pronta para mim, amor?"_

" _Sim, Edward... por favor!" Ela ofegava, enfiando os dedos no meu cabelo curto o melhor que podia para me puxar para cima para o rosto dela enquanto seus quadris rolavam, tentando fazer com que o atrito da minha mão, meu pau... qualquer coisa._

 _Com nossas testas se tocando, eu me perdi no fundo daquela escuridão marrom. Meu coração doía com o quanto eu a amava. Parecia que o meu peito ia explodir com o poder de tudo isso._

" _Eu te amo", eu respirei, mordiscando seus lábios, "Eu preciso de você..."_

 _Apoiando as mãos sobre os meus ombros, ela me permitiu levantá-la, me posicionar em sua entrada, e lentamente deslizá-la para baixo em cima de mim. Com cada polegada, eu capturei cada suspiro na minha língua, sugando seu lábio superior, finalmente recuperando o meu próprio nome na minha boca, uma vez que ela tinha me levado completamente._

 _Minhas mãos agarraram a bunda dela, guiando-a, mostrando a ela o quanto eu poderia fazê-la se sentir bem. Ela era linda e fluida, e se adaptava ao meu ritmo facilmente. Me empurrando para trás contra a cabeceira da cama, ela mordeu a minha mandíbula, pedindo-me para não me segurar, me dizendo que estava perto, que ela nunca se sentiu tão bem._

 _Os puxões no meu cabelo, as palavras sujas na minha orelha, e a sensação dos dentes dela na pele do meu pescoço me fizeram acelerar. Quando ela pulsou em torno de mim, não havia mais como me segurar. Eu segurei sua bunda com força - provavelmente muita - e gozei com tudo e profundamente dentro dela._

"Merda!" Eu rosnei, sentindo o meu corpo exausto. Eu mal consegui me virar antes de jorrar a minha porra na camiseta que eu deveria enviar pelo correio.

Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a cabeceira com um baque enquanto eu tentava enxergar direito novamente. Eu nunca quis alguém tanto quanto eu queria Bella. E vê-la na noite anterior no Skype só tinha provado isso. Eu estava feliz que ela fosse a mais forte de nós dois, porque eu não era, pois fiquei a um segundo longe de pedir que ela tirasse a minha camiseta para que eu pudesse ver cada centímetro dela. Eu queria arrancar orgasmo depois de orgasmo dela, ver seu rosto impressionante como ela gozava sem parar apenas sob o meu comando. Mas ela tinha razão; algumas coisas precisavam esperar. Minhas mãos estavam enroladas em punhos porque eu sofria para arrancar aquela camiseta. Nosso relacionamento não era tradicional, mas caramba se eu não queria fazer as coisas direito com ela quando eu finalmente colocasse as minhas mãos nela.

A casa estava em silêncio quando eu finalmente arrastei a minha bunda para fora da cama. Eu levei as mãos às costas e tirei minha camiseta e larguei em cima da cômoda, a fim de embalá-la e enviá-la para Bella mais tarde.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, eu me vi de pé na fila do posto dos correios, uma mulher bastante viril atrás do balcão olhando para mim. Decidi me concentrar mais no meu celular do que nos olhares famintos que ela estava me dando.

 _E: Eu odeio acordar você, mas você está me devendo uma! Há uma mulher assustadora no posto dos correios olhando para mim. Eu acho que ela pode me comer. :/_

Nem segundos depois uma resposta chegou.

 _B: LOL Viu? Se você tivesse aquela tatuagem "Propriedade de Bella" que nós discutimos, então isso não seria um problema._

 _E: Você gostaria que eu mostrasse a minha bunda para ela? Que tipo de namorada é você?_

 _B: *dando risada* Ok, bem... talvez eu não tenha pensado direito nisso. É cedo, Edward! Ela é mais bonita do que eu?_

 _E: Claro que não! Ela se parece com o Rush Limbaugh!_

 _B: LMAO! :) Agradável. Vá com tudo, querido._

 _E: Absolutamente não! Eu sou um homem arruinado. Volte a dormir, menina doce. Obrigada por me distrair nessa fila._

 _B: Eu te amo, lindo. E a qualquer momento... *beijo*_

Depois de resolver alguma coisas e uma rápida viagem até o drive-thru para os caras, eu finalmente sentei na frente do meu computador enquanto as minhas roupas eram lavadas.

* * *

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: domingo, 13 de junho de 2010 às 00h56min  
Data de recebimento: sábado, 12 de junho de 2010 às 21h56min  
Assunto: Espero que você tenha voltado a dormir...

Minha linda Bella...

Eu sinto muito por ter te acordado esta manhã. Eu simplesmente não consegui me segurar. A senhora era muito assustadora para ignorar. Alías, o verdadeiro nome de Rush Limbaugh era Marge. O.o Ela me chamou de gracinha, mesmo depois de eu lhe disse que estava enviando um presente para a minha namorada. *Tremores* De qualquer forma, você deverá receber a sua camisa até segunda-feira ou terça-feira, querida. E ainda é bom por mim, se você manter o primeiro.

É uma sensação estranha ter um fim de semana com não muito para realmente fazer, embora eu tenha certeza que os caras têm algumas ideias. No entanto, eles voltaram para a cama. LOL Aparentemente, eles beberam demais na noite passada. Eu não posso dizer que perdi alguma coisa, porque eu tinha um encontro no Skype com a mais bela mulher que eu conheço. ;)

Bella, eu espero que você entenda que eu não fiquei realmente chateado ontem à noite. Sim, com certeza, eu adoraria se você viesse me ver, mas eu estou bem ciente de que você planeja o seu verão a cada ano e que Charlie é uma parte disso. Estou muito bem com isso. Ouça, há alguns meses atrás, nós não achávamos que eu estaria no país tão cedo, então o fato de que eu posso te ligar a qualquer momento que eu precisar me deixa muito feliz.

Eu ainda quero o meu bolo, embora! *Sorriso*

Minha vez de fazer a pergunta, Senhorita Swan. O que você gosta de fazer para relaxar? (Nada impertinente, linda...) Quando você está estressada, o que ajuda a encontrar a calma? Para mim, costumava ser o meu piano. Eu só sentava e... tocava. Qualquer coisa que me viesse à mente. Eu começava com raiva, mas lentamente, eu mudava para algo mais suave ou algo que eu tinha escrito. Mas eu não tenho tocado faz tanto tempo. Eu sinto falta. Agora, eu saio para uma corrida – embora ligar para você tenha se tornado muito eficiente agora.

O que me lembra... Me ligue quando quiser amanhã. Eu não tenho planos, a menos que os caras me arrastem para algum lugar, mas se o fizerem, eu vou te mandar mensagem.

Eu te amo demais, Isabella. Mais do que eu acho que você pode sequer conceber.

Para sempre seu,  
Edward

P.S.: Por mais que eu realmente queira ver cada polegada da sua pele suave, eu preciso lhe agradecer por ontem à noite. Eu me perco quando se trata de você, Bella. Essa é a porra da verdade. Você está certa. Algumas coisas devem ser definitivamente guardadas até que realmente se encontremos pessoalmente. Mas eu preciso que você saiba disso... Nunca, _nunca_ fique constrangida na minha frente. Por mais bonito que seja o seu rubor, você precisa saber que não há uma parte de você – que eu tenha visto ou não - que não vá achar perfeita. Isso deveria ter sido muito óbvio com a forma como eu reagi a você. Você é tudo que eu nunca soube que queria, querida, e eu não posso me envergonhar que eu realmente só queira você. No entanto, quando eu finalmente tiver a incrível honra de tocar em você... Todas as apostas estarão fora. Não haverá um ponto em seu corpo inteiro que eu não irei reivindicar como minha, incluindo essa sua bunda linda que eu mal tive um vislumbre na noite passada.

* * *

 _ **Quem está dando risada de Edward com medo da senhora do correio? Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	85. Chapter 83

**Capítulo 83: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: domingo, 13 de junho de 2010 às 10h03min  
Data de recebimento: domingo, 13 de junho de 2010 às 13h03min  
Assunto: Pfft! Acorde-me a qualquer hora, querido!

Oi babe,

Eu consegui voltar a dormir sem problemas, mas estou feliz que você tenha me mandado uma mensagem. Nunca se preocupe em me acordar, Edward. Eu estou sempre pronta para conversar com você, a qualquer momento que você precisar de mim – nem que seja apenas como um ouvido para desabafar, por algumas palavras de amor, ou apenas para ouvir a minha voz.

Oba! Uma camiseta nova! Você irá receber essa de volta, senhor, e não apenas porque terá o meu cheiro nela. ;) De olho nas moscas ou não... você ainda não irá ficar nu para ninguém além de mim. *Sorriso*

Sei que você não ficou chateado. Mas eu sei que você está desapontado, e eu odeio isso. Se eu prometer fazer as pazes com você, ajuda?

Hmm, o que me ajuda a relaxar? TV é um bom apaziguador do estresse para mim. Gosto de me perder no mundo louco e não tão real da televisão. Mas os livros, eu tenho que dizer, são o número um (não-safado). Eu posso mergulhar em um mundo de fantasia ou romance ou mistério e esquecer todos os meus problemas por um tempo. Eu acho que é meio como a sua música. E mais uma vez como você... só de ouvir sua voz ou ler suas palavras doces tornou-se algo que pode me alegrar ou me acalmar, não importa o meu humor. Eu te amo tanto por isso. *suspiro*

Você não tem ideia do caralho de como foi difícil resistir de levar a nossa chamada de Skype para um outro nível na noite passada, Sargento. Eu queria te pedir para me mostrar o que estava sob aqueles shorts, assistir você se. Porra... mas eu estou determinada que a primeira vez que virmos um ao outro totalmente, que estejamos juntos, onde eu possa tocar em você e te provar, e não apenas olhar para você através da tela do computador. É tão difícil, embora, querido. Eu só tenho que ficar me lembrando que a espera vai valer a pena.

Eu preciso ir. Tenho alguns planos com as meninas hoje. Não tenho certeza do que iremos fazer, mas eu vou descobrir em breve, uma vez que elas estarão aqui em cerca de meia hora.

Eu te amo, Edward. Vou ligar esta noite para que possamos conversar novamente antes de você voltar ao trabalho amanhã.

Sempre sua,  
Bella

* * *

 **Seattle - quarta-feira, 16 de junho de 2010 às 15h24min**

"Ok, Alice," Eu bufei revisando a minha lista. "Você falou com Jasper, e ele confirmou os planos com o pessoal da entrega?"

"Sim, Bella." Ela revirou os olhos quando me respondeu pela terceira ou quarta vez. "Eu sei que você está nervosa, mas você pode relaxar um pouco. Tudo vai sair perfeito."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei. Eu não consigo evitar. Será um presente enorme, e eu quero ter certeza que não irá chegar lá _depois_ de chegarmos à casa... E eu não quero que isso chegue lá enquanto o meninos ainda estiverem em casa."

"Bella..." Rose ergueu os olhos de sua revista, dando-me um sorriso simpático. "Nós já repassamos... Jasper convenceu Emmett que eles precisam levar Edward sair para jantar antes de irem para um clube na sexta-feira à noite. Eles sairão de casa por volta das seis horas, dando-lhes tempo suficiente depois de saírem da base às cinco para ir para casa, tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Nosso avião irá chegar lá pouco depois das quatro, por isso vamos encontrar um lugar para matar o tempo até que Jasper nos dê um ok. Os caras de entrega irão para a casa às sete, dando-nos bastante tempo para chegar lá e começar a nos preparar, antes de encontrar os rapazes às oito. Então, fica fria, mulher. Você irá arrumar uma úlcera."

Ouvi-la falar assim me acalmou. Havia tanta coisa para essa surpresa para Edward que eu estava com medo que com um pequeno erro, a coisa toda fosse desvendada. E enquanto estava tudo certo com o pequeno pedaço de seda e renda que eu planejei surpreendê-lo em seu aniversário, isso não faria nada pelo resto dos nossos planos.

Respirando fundo, eu exalei lentamente, tentando relaxar e confiar que tínhamos tudo sob controle. "Obrigada, meninas. Eu estou apenas nervosa. Não ajuda que Edward e eu não tivemos muito tempo esta semana para conversar. Eu estou nervosa, com medo de estragar a surpresa, e você sabe que eles estão fazendo de tudo no trabalho, então ele tem estado cansado durante toda a semana. Nós trocamos alguns e-mails e mensagens, mas sem telefonemas desde o domingo à noite... e eu sinto falta da voz dele".

Minhas meninas assentiram, totalmente entendendo, uma vez que não tinham tido muito tempo com Emmett ou Jasper esta semana, também.

"Certo, então, agora que o seu faniquito passou", Alice me disse com uma piscadela, "Vamos falar dos planos para amanhã no Spa, certo?"

Eu peguei a minha bebida da mesa e acenei com a cabeça, viajando quando as duas começaram a conversar sobre o que iríamos fazer. Minha mente, como sempre, estava no meu homem.

Seriam dois longos dias!

* * *

 ** _Notaram a data? Estamos chegando lá! Vocês estão como Bella, pelo que eu vejo nos comentários. Um pouco dos planos foi revelado. Pegaram algo do que elas pretendem fazer?_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	86. Chapter 84

**Capítulo 84: Edward**

 **Tampa - quinta-feira, 17 de junho de 2010 às 12h01min**

"Oi lindo!" Bella cantarolou por telefone, e eu finalmente sorrii pela primeira vez no que pareciam dias.

"Ei, querida", eu suspirei de contentamento, caminhando pelo centro de treinamento para a praça de alimentação. Eu precisava de um minuto de distância do cada corpo que circulava por ali. "Por favor, me diga que não se esqueceu de mim e que você ainda me ama."

Um riso doce se infiltrou na minha orelha. "Hmm, vamos ver... É aquele cara alto e sexy que eu conheço? Você sabe, aquele com o sorriso assassino, uma mandíbula com qual eu tenho fantasias secretas, abdômen interminável, e uma voz que me deixa toda derretida?"

"Sim. É ele... quer dizer, eu", eu sorri como um idiota, mas eu não dava a mínima.

"Então Não... eu não me esqueci de você. E eu sou completamente apaixonada por você", ela riu.

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça. "Bom, porque eu sinto muito, eu estive muito ocupado."

"Ah, Edward, por favor, não se desculpe. Nós ficamos mimados tão rápido, nos falando o tempo todo. Tudo bem se isso não acontecer. Eu certamente não estou chateada com isso. Eu vivo por estes momentos... como esse agora, baby", ela me assegurou.

"Eu também. O que você está vestindo?" Eu perguntei com uma risada.

"Um... moletom, Edward. Eu não sei mentir", ela riu. "Se você quer que eu faça alguma coisa, então me diga."

"Não! Claro que não. Não faça", eu disse a ela. "Eu tenho um sentimento que o quer que você esteja pensando irá me causar problemas para caminhar por esta base. Apenas... não. É triste que eu achar moletons sexy, também?"

Ela explodiu em um ataque a risos. "Um pouco, mas tenho certeza de que ver você de moletom também seria demais para me segurar, por isso vamos deixar por isso mesmo. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei, revirando os olhos para ela, mesmo que ela não pudesse me ver.

"Bom", disse ela, com o riso ainda em sua voz. "Está frio hoje, porque está chovendo lá fora, então eu coloquei um moletom para limpar a casa e fazer as malas. Mais tarde, as meninas e eu iremos a um spa, nos prepararmos para o fim de semana."

"Oh é mesmo?" Eu perguntei, um tanto intrigado e extremamente ciumento. "O que você irá fazer?"

"O pacote de sempre - cabelo, unhas... _depilação_ ", disse ela, enfatizando a última palavra.

Eu gemi de tesão, a minha imaginação ficando selvagem - o cabelo macio, pele lisa... porra de pele lisa. "Porra, Bella... Você deve guardar isso para mim..."

Ela riu. "É coisa de menina, Edward. Não apenas para a minha viagem."

Meu nariz enrugou e meu coração se partiu um pouco com o fato de que ela iria para a casa de Charlie - não que eu estivesse com raiva, mas porra, eu daria qualquer coisa para que ela viesse me ver. Talvez fosse a coisa toda da paciência. Estávamos tão perto do fim, porra, e ainda tão longe. Eu realmente só precisava contar as minhas bênçãos e calar a boca. Algumas semanas antes, eu não poderia ligar para a minha menina sempre que eu quisesse, então essa merda estava definitivamente melhorando. E eu definitivamente não poderia culpá-la por querer ver o pai. Houve momentos em que eu daria um braço para ter apenas mais uma conversa com a minha mãe, então sim, eu certamente não podia julgar a minha menina se ela queria passar mais tempo com seu pai.

"Linda, por favor, me prometa que vai ter cuidado no caminho para a cidade do seu pai", eu implorei, tentando não deixar todos os cenários terríveis se infiltrarem pela minha cabeça - de estradas escorregadias, chuvosas, a algum tipo de animal atravessando na frente delas, de sequestros no posto de gasolina... caralho.

"Ei, baby. Eu prometo", ela prometeu. "Você irá _definitivamente_ falar comigo amanhã. Eu não tenho certeza do que horas, mas você irá."

"OK baby." Eu fiquei um pouco aplacado, mas não muito. Nada poderia acontecer com a menina doce do outro lado da linha. Eu não tinha certeza se eu iria sobreviver. Eu precisava muito dela, a amava demais para sequer pensar nisso.

"Alice me disse que Jasper é levá-lo para sair, para fazer alguma coisa no seu aniversário amanhã", ela riu. "O que vocês irão fazer, garotão? Diga clube de strip, e nós teremos problemas, senhor."

Eu ri apenas com o mero pensamento. "Uh, não. Nada de, clubes senhora, não de strip. Apenas comida e bebidas em um bar que os caras ouviram falar. Eu não tenho certeza ainda se quero ir. Eu disse a eles que não era grande coisa, que poderíamos apenas ficar em casa."

"Vá, baby", ela insistiu. "Você irá se divertir. Em e Jazz sabem como comemorar. Confie em mim", ela riu. "Você precisa depois desta semana. Tome uma bebida... por mim?"

"Vamos ver".

"Não, não, não. Me prometa que você vai."

Sorrindo, eu parei do lado de fora da praça de alimentação. "Ok, ok, eu vou. Você é muito mandona, menina sexy," eu provoquei.

"Acostume-se a isso", ela riu. "Você irá aprender a aceitar."

"Eu já aprendi", eu bufei. "Amo você, meu doce. Eu preciso pegar um almoço rápido. Vou enviar um e-mail para você de manhã. Ok?"

"Eu também te amo, querido."

* * *

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de envio: sexta-feira 18 de junho de 2010 às 06h34min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 18 de junho de 2010 às 03h34min  
Assunto: Eu sei... eu pareço um disco rarranhado... POR FAVOR, SEJA CUIDADOSA!

Ei, minha Bella...

Eu só queria deixar um e-mail rápido para quando você se levantasse pela manhã. Eu não vou parar de me preocupar com você, então não me peça isso. Por favor, tome cuidado na estrada.

Eu quero que você saiba que eu finalmente concordei com os planos de Jasper para esta noite. Eu realmente não acho que seja necessário, mas eles insistiram, insistiram, e eu vou. Emmett disse que eu tinha que ir, porque vocês sempre celebram aniversários. Como se fosse uma espécie de tradição. Jasper disse que era apenas um motivo para beber. LOL eu continuo a dizer que poderíamos beber em casa. *Encolhe os ombros* Mas, em seguida, Alice gritou ao telefone que era o que a família fazia um pelo outro. LOL Ela é mais mandona do que você, baby. ;) Não é de se admirar que ela seja perfeita para Jasper.

As coisas devem ficar mais tranquilas na próxima semana na base. Eu descobri ontem pouco antes se sair de lá que um dos primeiros esquadrões está sendo enviado para o Afeganistão, que reduz cerca de uma dúzia de homens da nossa classe. Eles são necessários para uma missão lá. Acho que eles irão trabalhar com operações especiais. Eles não me liberaram detalhes, nem eu queria. Eu só espero que eles se lembrem de sua formação.

Querida, eu vou para uma corrida. Por favor, me ligue, me mande uma mensagem, _qualquer coisa_ quando vocês chegarem à noite na casa do seu pai, e diga a ele que os caras e eu mandamos um 'olá'. Ok?

Eu te amo tanto... mais do que eu jamais pensei que fosse possível amar alguém. Eu só não acho que poderia ter passado por tudo isso sem você, eu teria ficado louco. LOL Você é cada pensamento, fantasia e batimento cardíaco que eu tenho, minha linda menina.

Para sempre seu,  
Edward

* * *

 _ **Que dó! Edward morrendo de preocupação com Bella na estrada e ela estará sentadinha em um avião indo para ele! Aguenta mais um pouquinho Sargento! (E vocês também!) Estamos quase lá!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	87. Chapter 85

**Capítulo 85: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira 18 de junho de 2010 às 05h56min**

Eu arrumei a minha bagagem de mão no compartimento acima da minha cabeça e sentei lado de Rose. Alice tinha conseguido o assento da janela, enquanto eu tinha ficado com o corredor.

"Eu estou tão fodidamente cansada", eu disse com um suspiro enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança. "Eu não consegui pregar o olho na noite passada."

"Sem falar que tínhamos que chegar aqui com a porra do raiar do dia para pegar este voo", Rose resmungou do meu lado.

"Parece meio ridículo termos que sair às seis da manhã para chegar a Tampa às quatro da tarde", Alice concordou. "Fusos horários estúpidos".

Rindo, eu disse: "Minha parte favorita é a parada de uma hora em Dallas. Eu não sei... apenas, melhor fazer uma parada em Dallas do que ter que um voo ininterrupto até lá."

As meninas concordaram comigo, e depois ficamos quietas enquanto os comissários de bordo davam o seu discurso de segurança. Uma vez que eles terminaram e o avião estava taxiando na pista, Rose virou-se para mim.

"Você vai tentar dormir?" Ela fez um gesto para Alice, que tinha fones de ouvido e uma máscara de dormir sobre os olhos.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não vou lutar contra, mas eu não sei se vou ser capaz de dormir. Eu acho que vamos ver."

O voo para Dallas foi sem complicações. Alice dormiu a maior parte do caminho, enquanto Rose e eu jogamos joguinhos bobos, como o jogo da forca e o jogo da velha. Durante a parada de uma hora em Dallas, nós três - como a maioria dos passageiros que continuaria conosco ou pegaria outro voo - encontramos algo rápido para comer antes de ir sentar e esperar pelo nosso novo portão.

Eu queria chorar e gritar quando, devido a problemas mecânicos, o nosso voo foi adiado por quase uma hora, o que nos faria chegar em Tampa bem em torno de cinco horas. Nós ainda chegaríamos a tempo para executar nossos planos, contanto que nenhum outro imprevisto acontecesse nesse voo. Desta vez, eu peguei o assento do meio, enquanto Rose ficou com a janela e Alice o corredor. Rose se ofereceu para mudar comigo, mas eu declinei.

"Eu acho que eu vou fechar meus olhos. Eu não acho que vou dormir, mas espero que faça o tempo passar mais rápido", eu expliquei. Qualquer coisa para ajudar a acalmar os nervos.

 _Vestida com uma saia curta preta e brilhante, uma camisa azul escura, e botas de salto alto preto, eu percorri o caminho com cuidado até os degraus da frente da casa. Meu cabelo estava enrolado com perfeição e minha maquiagem discreta, mas deixou as minhas bochechas um pouco menos pálidas e meus olhos se destacavam. Eu estava pronta para surpreender Edward. Eu só esperava que a surpresa fosse bem-vinda._

 _Eu dei três batidas na porta da frente e, em seguida, dei um passo para trás, torcendo as mãos juntas na minha frente. O som de passos andando em direção à porta ecoou na noite de outra forma tranquila, e eu prendi a respiração em antecipação. Quando Edward abriu a porta, ele era tudo o que eu tinha sonhado e muito mais. Ele estava vestindo um par de jeans baixo nos quadris e estava sem camisa, mostrando seu peito, abdômen, e aquele 'v' gostoso com o rasto de pelos que se escondia abaixo da cintura do jeans. Seus pés estavam descalços, e eu levei um segundo para perceber que até mesmo seus dedos dos pés eram sexy._

 _Quando meus olhos voltaram-se para o rosto dele, eu percebi que não vi a reação que eu estava esperando. Em vez de emoção e amor, havia quase desinteresse, um sorriso educado como se daria a um estranho._

" _Posso ajudá-la?" Ele perguntou, segurando a porta de tela aberta com uma mão enquanto casualmente se encostava na moldura da porta._

" _Edward? Sou eu... Bella." Minha voz saiu como um gemido, quase implorando-lhe para parar de brincar comigo._

 _Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Sim, eu sou Edward. Eu te conheço?"_

 _Ofegante, eu tropecei para trás. "Claro que você conhece. O que está acontecendo? Nós temos nos correspondido há meses, desde que você estava no exterior."_

 _Sua expressão mudou, e de repente ele franziu a testa, suspirando. "Eu peço desculpas. Eu escrevi para tantas pessoas, enquanto estava no Afeganistão. Às vezes é difícil manter o controle." Ele sorriu então. "Eu aprecio o fato de você ter vindo dizer olá, embora. Obrigado pelas suas cartas, Betsy. Você..."_

" _Bella", eu interrompi, insegura quanto ao que diabos estava acontecendo._

" _Oh, desculpe por isso!" Ele balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros. "Como eu disse, às vezes é difícil manter o controle. Tenha uma boa viagem de volta para... onde quer que você esteja indo, Bella."_

 _O desinteresse que eu vi em seus olhos mais uma vez quando ele se virou me fez gritar seu nome._

"Bella!" Uma voz sussurrou, me arrancando do pesadelo devastador.

Quando eu abri os olhos, Rose e Alice estavam debruçadas sobre mim, me olhando com expressões preocupadas. "Porra!" Eu engoli em seco, passando a mão no rosto.

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou, sua mão descansando levemente no meu braço.

Rose afastou um cacho do meu rosto suavemente. "Você estava muito agitado, e então você gritou o nome de Edward. Assustou todo mundo."

Em vez de responder, eu comecei a me mexer no meu assento, desesperada para chegar ao telefone no meu bolso. "Eu preciso falar com Edward. Eu tenho que ligar para ele."

Minhas meninas me puxaram de volta para baixo, cada uma com uma mão no meu ombro e outra nas minhas mãos que ainda estavam tentando encontrar meu telefone.

"B, você pode não agora. Estamos prestes a aterrissar. Você pode ligar assim que sairmos do avião, ok?" Rose apontou para a aeromoça, que estava caminhando em nossa direção, inclinando-se sobre passageiros para ajudar com os cintos de segurança.

Eu olhei para Alice, que concordou com a cabeça. "Você pode ligar ou mandar uma mensagem para ele. Seja o que for, ele está bem. Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Será que eu queria? Tentei descobrir se eu queria contar a elas sobre o meu medo que de alguma forma, eu tinha fantasiado mais sobre o meu relacionamento com Edward do que realmente era. Que ele não me amasse de verdade... ou que eu só tivesse sido uma aventura temporária para ajudá-lo a passar o tempo até que ele estivesse de volta aos Estados Unidos. Eu sabia que estava sendo irracional. Edward e eu inclusive já tínhamos tido essa discussão, enquanto ele estava na Alemanha. Mas, aparentemente, o meu subconsciente ainda tinha alguns medos persistentes.

Balançando a cabeça, eu finalmente fiquei quieta no meu lugar, prendendo o cinto de segurança. "Eu só quero Edward", eu disse com a voz mais calma.

* * *

 ** _Calma Bella, vocês já estão pousando. Deixa de bobagem que chegou o dia de conhecer o seu Sargento._**

 ** _Chegamos ao capítulo 85! Faltam três! Quem dorme cedo? Vamos maratonar? Fica por conta de vocês; esse é o segundo capítulo de hoje e se for o último, por mim tudo bem, vocês já são fantásticos com os comentários. Não é porque eu estou com tempo que vocês também tem que estar. Porém, se vocês estiverem interessados em ler o famigerado capítulo do encontro ainda hoje (ou tecnicamente, já que poderemos passar da meia-noite kkk), eu estou dentro!_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	88. Chapter 86

**Capítulo 86: Edward**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 18 de junho às 17h40min**

"Vamos, sargento! Vamos," Emmett chamou de o que parecia ser a sala de estar.

"Segura as calças aí! Joguem um jogo maldito ou algo assim", Eu gritei de volta, revirando os olhos. "Cristo, se esta merda é pelo meu aniversário, pelo menos me deem uma pausa e não me apressem", eu murmurei comigo mesmo.

Vestindo minha calça jeans azul escuro e uma camisa de botão preta, eu enrolei as mangas e verifiquei meu telefone. Eu não tinha tido notícias de Bella ainda, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Era mais provável que ela ainda estivesse na estrada. Eu calcei meus sapatos e fui para o banheiro verificar o meu cabelo. Ele tinha crescido um pouco. Nas laterais ainda estava bastante curto, mas as minhas habituais mechas indisciplinadas nunca foram, nem nunca seriam domadas, não importa quantas vezes eu passasse minhas mãos como eu estava fazendo naquele momento.

Peguei minha chaves, carteira e telefone, abrindo a porta do quarto, apenas para ser atingido pelas vozes de Emmett e Jasper.

"O inferno, não! Nós não vamos para um clube de strip, Emmett. Você não se de lembra Rose ameaçando seus testículos da última vez?" Jasper perguntou, sua voz soando exasperada.

Eu não pude deixar de rir deles quando me inclinei na porta. Eles brigavam como irmãos, mas nunca guardavam uma porra de rancor, não importa quão grande fosse a briga.

"Vamos colocar isso em votação", Emmett disse com um sorriso comedor de merda do inferno. "Talvez Ed queira..."

"Oh, não! Você não vai me envolver nisso", eu ri. "Jantar, bebidas... e é isso. Acontece de eu ser apegado às minhas bolas, homem."

Jasper riu. "Bellsy disse que não, não foi?"

"Ela não precisava, mas sim", Eu bufei, revirando os olhos. "Vamos acabar com isso. Quem vai dirigir?"

"Você", Jasper disse, batendo no meu ombro em seu caminho para a porta.

Ele praticamente estava na porta da frente quando o meu telefone me alertou que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem. Eu o puxei do bolso, franzindo a testa para a mensagem que Bella tinha me mandado.

 _B: Diga que você me ama. Diga-me que isso... NÓS... é real. Por favor!_

"Me deem um momento, caras", eu murmurei, começando a digitar.

"Ah, vamos lá, Srgento ... Eu estou morrendo de fome, porra!" Emmett choramingou, esfregando a barriga. "Basta ligar para Bells no carro..."

"Ou eu ligo agora, ou nós nem vamos. Quer me testar?" Eu rosnei, porque sua mensagem me preocupou.

"Vá em frente, Ed", Jasper disse suavemente, apontando para o corredor, ao mesmo tempo, ele deu uma cotovelada em Emmett. "Bem espere."

Eu cliquei no 'send' no telefone e fui até o meu quarto, fechando a porta.

"Edward!" Bella soluçou.

"Querida, o que está errado?"

"Pesadelo... eu adormeci e..." Ela parou por um segundo, recuperando o fôlego, e meu coração se partiu por ela. Ela parecia totalmente destruída. "Então só... me diga!"

"Oh, baby, eu te amo tanto", eu gemi, sentando na beira da minha cama. "Por favor, por favor, não chore. E é claro que isso é real, meu doce, minha menina. Seja o que for... o seu pesadelo não pode mudar nada disso. Eu vou te dizer que eu te amo todo o dia, todos os dias enquanto vivermos se isso te fizer acreditar."

"Eu acredito" ela disse com uma fungada. "Eu só... realmente precisava ouvir isso."

"Confie em mim, eu entendo", eu disse, sorrindo suavemente. "Isabella Swan, me escute. Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Esta parte é tão difícil, mas eu sei que vai valer a pena quando estiver tudo acabado. Eu tenho fé nisso... em você e eu. Por favor, me diga o que você também tem."

"Sim", ela sussurrou. "Tanto, Edward... e isso me assusta."

"A mim também" eu admiti. "Eu estou absolutamente aterrorizado, mas também estou animado pra caramba. Eu não posso esperar para vê-la pessoalmente, finalmente colocar os olhos na pessoa mais doce, mais bonita que eu já conheci. Eu não posso esperar para descobrir todas as coisas que as fotos e a webcam não pegaram. Eu quero saber se o seu rubor vai até onde eu acho que vai, porque se ele atingir o seu umbigo, eu posso apenas perder a cabeça."

O riso que finalmente soou no meu ouvido me fez expirar de alívio e sorrir.

"Bella, onde estão as minhas Tags?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Bem aqui", ela disse, e eu podia realmente ouvir o barulho delas do outro lado da linha.

"Bom", eu bufei dramaticamente. "Se alguma vez você precisar saber que estou com você, então agarre-se nelas, linda. Você sabe para que elas servem?"

"Identificação?"

"Sim, especialmente se alguém morre. Uma fica no soldado, a outra é enviada ao Comandante para processar sua morte. Nossas vidas inteiras estão nesses dois pequenos pedaços de metal... nome, número, religião, tipo sanguíneo, e é por isso que as enviei para você. Eu te enviei toda a minha vida, Bella. É sua. Então, se algum dia você duvidar de nós de novo, ou se você só precisar me sentir com você, toque nelas e acredite."

"Eu te amo, Edward", ela disse suavemente. "Isso realmente me assustou."

"O pesadelo não era real. Nós somos", eu disse a ela.

"Eu sei", ela disse, e eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz agora. "É melhor eu ir. Eles... umm... as meninas pararam o carro para eu ter meu pequeno colapso."

Eu ri. "Vai, amor. Me avise quando você chegar na casa do seu pai, ok?"

"Ok. Divirta-se hoje à noite, Edward", ela riu.

"Eu vou tentar. Amo você."

"Amo você também."

Eu saí do meu quarto e encontrei os caras agora esperando pacientemente na porta da frente. "Nós podemos ir", eu disse, pegando as minhas chaves.

"Tudo certo?" Jasper perguntou, franzindo a testa para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo para ele. "Está agora."


	89. Chapter 87

**Capítulo 87: Bella**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 18 de junho de 2010 às 17h50min**

Eu me senti melhor depois de falar com Edward. Só de ouvir a voz dele tinha me acalmado, e as suas palavras doces sobre nós dois e seus sentimentos por mim foram um bálsamo para meu coração preocupado, castigado pelo pesadelo. Quando ele tinha perguntado sobre suas Tags, eu estendi a mão para segurá-las, usando essa presença física para me acalmar, e eu não as tinha largado ainda.

O telefone de Alice tocou, e quando Rose e eu nos viramos para olhar, ela sorriu e ergueu o telefone. "Era Jasper. A barra está limpa."

Obrigada, porra. Eu não acho que poderia esperar por mais tempo.

Estávamos a poucos quarteirões de distância da casa dos meninos, e em três minutos, estávamos na porta da frente, arrastando nossos malas. Alice pegou a chave que Jasper tinha deslizado debaixo da almofada em uma das cadeiras da varanda quando deixaram a casa alguns minutos antes.

Eu dei uma rápida olhada ao redor da casa enquanto atravessávamos a sala principal. Era uma casa um pouco antiga, mas os cômodos eram de um tamanho bom, e bem decorados. Você poderia dizer que era um alojamento, porque não havia uma tonelada de itens pessoais nas paredes, mas os caras tinham feito um bom trabalho com o rack de entretenimento. Mesmo que eles não estivesse aqui há muito tempo, tinha uma ótima sensação de conforto, de lar.

"Bella, vá tomar um banho, e então iremos trabalhar no seu cabelo", Rose disse quando passou por mim a caminho de encontrar o quarto de Emmett. "Alice vai esperar até que uma de nós esteja fora do banho para que ela possa abrir a porta para os caras da entrega."

"Sim, senhora", eu respondi, dando-lhe uma saudação simulada.

Pelo que Edward tinha dito, o quarto dele ficava no final do corredor, então eu continuei até que eu estava na porta. Eu soube imediatamente que estava no lugar certo. Por um lado, os lençóis azuis destacavam-se na cama bagunçada. Por outro lado, ele tinha emoldurado todas as fotografias que eu o tinha enviado, bem como impresso e emoldurado as que eu tinha mandado por e-mail, e elas estavam por toda parte - nas paredes, na cômoda, e uma que ele deve ter tirado durante a nossa primeira conversa pelo Skype em um porta-retratos azul escuro na mesa de cabeceira. A sensação nervosa do meu pesadelo tinha começado a desaparecer apenas com a visão do meu rosto tão amorosamente colocado em todos os lugares.

Soltando minhas malas, eu desmoronei na beira da cama, pegando um dos travesseiros e enterrei meu rosto nele. O perfume que eu tinha cheirado nas camisetas que ele me enviou invadiu a minha cabeça, e com ele, a enormidade da situação me bateu. Eu estava a poucas horas de distância de finalmente ver Edward pessoalmente.

Esse pensamento me incentivou a entrar em ação. Eu poderia olhar em volta o quanto eu quisesse mais tarde. Agora, eu tinha que me arrumar para encontrar com o meu homem.

Pouco mais de noventa minutos depois, o presente de Edward tinha sido colocado no canto da sala de estar, onde ele iria vê-lo quando voltássemos mais tarde esta noite. Eu estava vestindo uma minissaia preta justa, que terminava meio da coxa, e uma blusa combinando, ambos estampados com grandes bolinhas brancas. Eu separei uma leve jaqueta jeans cinza com mangas compridas que eu iria enrolar até os cotovelos para vestir antes de sairmos. A costura grande e os botões pretos tinham me chamado a atenção em primeiro lugar, e eu não tinha sido capaz de resistir. Não combinavam, era um look casual, mas perfeito para um bar de praia na Flórida.

As meninas tinham secado o meu cabelo e feito ondas. Eu optei por deixa-lo solto em torno dos meus ombros. Meus lábios estavam em um tom vermelho profundo, e meus olhos esfumados, mas não exagerados. Alice tinha tentado me convencer a usar brincos e um par de pulseiras, mas a única "joia" que eu iria usar eram as Tags de Edward, que eu tinha colocado para dentro da blusa.

"Prontas, ladies?" Eu perguntei, entregando a Rose o meu telefone, carteira de motorista, cartão de crédito, dinheiro e batom. Ela estava carregando uma pequena _clutch_ que combinava com seu vestido vermelho sexy como o inferno. Uma vez que estivéssemos com os caras, eu daria a Edward as minhas coisas, mas por enquanto, ela tinha se oferecido para guardá-las para mim.

Alice fechou a porta atrás de nós, e caminhamos até o carro. Era para encontrarmos os rapazes no clube, que ficava a apenas alguns quilômetros de sua casa. De acordo com Jasper, era cerca de quinze minutos de carro.

Ficamos em silêncio até chegarmos ao clube. Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos sobre finalmente ver Edward pela primeira vez, é claro. Mas tanto quanto eu estava ansiosa para ver Edward, eu sabia que Alice e Rose tinham preocupado e sentiam a falta de seus maridos também. Elas estavam lidando com isso por muito mais do que eu, e eu sabia que não ficava nem um pouco mais fácil com o passar do tempo.

A música estava alta quando nós passamos pelo segurança na porta, dando-lhe um sorriso. Alice foi a primeira, já que Rose chama a atenção o suficiente da multidão, o que poderia alertar Edward, e se ele estivesse olhando ao redor, ele com certeza iria me identificar. Rose e eu permanecemos nas sombras até que Alice voltou e disse que a barra estava limpa.

"Eles estão em uma mesa do outro lado da pista. Edward está de costas para a porta, então deve ser tranquilo chegarmos até lá." Ela riu. "Pelo minúsculo período de tempo que eu fiquei observando, duas meninas foram até a mesa. Eles devem ter convidado Edward para dançar, porque ele olhou para elas por tempo suficiente para sacudir a cabeça dizendo 'não', e elas tiveram que ir embora desapontadas."

Eu sorri. Esse era o meu Edward. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele era um ímã de mulheres. "Ok, então Alice, você vai..."

"Falar com o DJ, sim", ela terminou para mim. "Então eu irei encontrá-las lá", ela apontou para um local ao lado, mais perto dos caras, "Para que possamos surpreendê-los."

Rose e eu balançamos a cabeça, e quando ela se virou para ir até a cabine para falar com o homem por trás da música, começamos a fazer o caminho para o local que ela havia indicado.

Enquanto esperávamos, eu vi mais duas meninas – um tanto jovens, quentes e loiras - aproximarem-se da mesa deles foram dispensadas com um sorriso de Emmett e um aceno de cabeça de Edward.

Nem três minutos mais tarde, Alice se juntou a nós. "Ok, próximo passo, então vamos lá."

Quanto mais perto chegávamos, mais nervosa eu ficava. Borboletas tinha começado a voar em torno do meu estômago, e minhas mãos estavam suando.

Jasper nos viu primeiro, e a não ser por um flash rápido de sorriso, ele não deu nenhuma indicação. Quando Emmett ergueu os olhos de sua cerveja, seu queixo caiu, mas um dedo rápido nos lábios de Rose o calaram rapidinho.

As meninas ficaram perto de mim enquanto eu chegava por trás de Edward. A música mudou, e essa era a minha sugestão. Com o coração na garganta, eu perguntei: "Ei, bonitão. Posso ter esta dança?"

* * *

 ** _\o/ \o/ \o/_**

 ** _Como a Faby me ameaçou - e eu tenho medo dela porque ela sabe onde eu moro hahaha - esse não será o último capítulo de hoje. Vou começar a traduzir daqui a pouco - eu tenho umas coisinhas para resolver aqui - e enquanto isso vocês surtam devidamente nos comentários._**

 ** _*roupa da Bella no grupo._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	90. Chapter 88

_**Capítulo 88: Edward**_

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 18 de junho de 2010 às 20h13min**

Eu tomei um longo e lento gole da minha cerveja, olhando ao redor do clube. Meu objetivo não era ficar bêbado, mas o pouco que eu já tinha tomado já tinha aliviado um pouco o cansaço da longa semana e a sensação desconfortável que veio com ouvir Bella chateada pouco antes de sairmos para o jantar.

A única coisa de estar nesse clube lotado que estava realmente me incomodando era...

"Ei, vocês querem dançar?"

Eu fechei os olhos com a risadinha de Emmett antes de nós dois olharmos para as duas meninas ao nosso lado. Eles loiras e bem comuns, porque agiam, vestiam-se e falavam assim como todas as outras garotas aqui, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Não, obrigado, senhoras", Emmett disse, obviamente mais educado do que eu seria, mas isso não impediu que o beicinho parece nas duas antes de elas afastarem, assim como as outras meninas menos de dez minutos antes delas.

Jasper verificou seu telefone, colocando de volta no bolso rapidamente antes de tomar um gole de cerveja.

"Nada?" Eu perguntei, porque nenhum de nós tinha ouvido falar das meninas, que já deveriam ter chegado na casa de Charlie a essa altura.

"Não", disse ele enquanto olhava ao redor da pista, sorrindo e dando de ombros. "Não se preocupe. Elas estão bem."

Eu tomei outro longo gole da minha cerveja, e o meu coração se apertou com a música que veio em seguida - _"Come Home", One Republic_. Era uma das músicas tristes que Bella tinha enviado para mim. Eu coloquei a minha cerveja na mesa e considerei dar um passeio lá fora, pelo menos até que a música acabasse.

"Ei, bonitão. Posso ter esta dança?" eu ouvi por detrás de mim.

Eu suspirei, meus ombros caíram até que eu olhei para os caras na minha frente. Jasper estava tentando como o inferno esconder o sorriso, mas eu ainda podia ver como ele se concentrou mais na garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos do que em qualquer outra coisa em torno dele. Emmett estava sorrindo, esperando que eu respondesse à menina.

Eu já estava balançando a cabeça negativamente quando me virei para encará-la, mas então eu congelei. Parecia o sonho que eu tinha tido um milhão de vezes nos últimos meses. Pensei que eu tinha bebido demais já.

Diante de mim, na perfeição absoluta estava Bella. _Minha_ Bella.

Cristo, ela era fodidamente impressionante. Os olhos castanhos doces pelos quais eu agora vivia tinham manchas douradas - algo que nenhuma câmera tinha conseguido captar - enquanto ela olhava nervosamente para mim. Seu cabelo tinha um leve toque de vermelho, mas apenas quando as luzes da pista brilhavam sobre ela de uma certa maneira. Mas foi a mordida ansiosa no lábio inferior que me fez sair do transe.

"Bella", eu engasguei, deslizando da minha cadeira, mal vendo as duas mulheres passarem voando para Emmett e Jasper. "Você está... _aqui_."

Ela riu e acenou com a cabeça, e eu juro por Deus, que soou melhor em pessoa do que pelo maldito telefone. "Eu estou. Feliz aniversário, Edward."

"Sim, feliz aniversário, Edward", eu ouvi em uníssono atrás de mim.

Minha cabeça girou para ver todos os quatro sorrindo para mim. Eu reconheci Alice e Rose das toneladas de fotos que os caras tinham me mostrado, mas à medida que eles nos deixaram na mesa, me virei para Bella, incapaz de não estender a mão e tocá-la.

Com as costas dos meus dedos, eu toquei seu rosto, dizendo: "Eu não estou sonhando, estou? Eu não estou desmaiado em casa bêbado?"

Bella riu, "Não, querido. Você está acordado."

"Graças a Deus", eu ri, fechando a distância entre nós. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e levantei-a, inalando profundamente a essência pura e perfeita dela, enquanto ela guinchava de surpresa, mas com os braços enrolados em volta de mim. "Jesus, eu não acredito que você fez isso!"

"Eu tive ajuda", ela murmurou contra a minha mandíbula, e a sensação pura de eletricidade chocou todo o meu corpo. "E eu prometo te contar tudo tudo, mas eu realmente quero dançar..."

Rindo, eu a coloquei no chão. "Qualquer coisa que você quiser... Vem".

Tomando-lhe a mão, eu entrelacei os nossos dedos, e foi um ajuste perfeito. Era como escorregar em um par favorito e desgastado de jeans. Nada nunca tinha sido tão confortável quanto naquele momento ali.

Depois de encontrar um pequeno espaço aberto na pista de dança, eu a puxei para mim, não permitindo qualquer espaço entre nós. Enquanto ela estivesse comigo, e enquanto ela me deixasse, eu não iria deixar que nada me impedisse de tocá-la.

Um milhão de perguntas estavam na ponta da minha língua, mas não saía nada enquanto eu olhava para baixo, para a menina bonita em meus braços, que olhava para mim, mais uma vez mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava preocupada.

"Nervosa?" Eu perguntei, pegando os braços dela e envolvendo-os no meu pescoço para que eu pudesse puxá-la para mais perto pela cintura. Seu corpo se moldou ao meu como se fosse a metade que faltava de mim.

"Um pouco", ela riu, seu pequeno nariz franzindo adoravelmente. "Eu estava muito animada com este plano até que chegamos mais perto, e, em seguida, toda a sorte me atingiu de uma só vez."

Eu balancei a cabeça, porque isso provavelmente explicava seu pesadelo.

"E você?" Ela perguntou.

Eu ri, dando de ombros. "Eu não sei, amor. Eu acho que ainda estou em choque. E você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente", eu disse a ela honestamente, erguendo a mão até finalmente tocar o cabelo com o qual eu estava fantasiando por meses. Eu o afastei de seu rosto, e era tão suave como eu tinha imaginado, como fios de seda através dos meus dedos.

Bella corou, rindo um pouco quando traçou o meu rosto com seus pequenos dedos, a minha sobrancelha, minha mandíbula, e até a minha bochecha, só para correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo. O ato foi tão natural, tão fácil, como se ela tivesse planejado essa rota por muito tempo.

"Você é sexy", ela riu, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus quando repetiu as primeiras palavras que ela disse depois de ver uma foto minha. "Ainda mais pessoalmente, baby."

E assim... todos os nervos voaram pela janela. Assim como na nossa primeira conversa por Skype, assim como cada telefonema, cada carta, cada porra de e-mail, éramos apenas... nós. Nós rimos, e eu não pude deixar de puxá-la ainda mais perto, minha testa caindo contra a dela.

Eu sabia que a música estava quase no fim, e eu não tinha intenção de me esfregar em Bella, a próxima deveria ser uma música mais rápida, mas eu só tinha uma pergunta.

"Por quê?" Eu sussurrei, mas ela me ouviu, e ela compreendeu imediatamente.

"Porque nós podíamos, porque eu não podia esperar mais, e por causa do seu aniversário, que parecia ser a desculpa perfeita", ela respondeu em um sussurro. "Porque eu amo você..."

"Porra, eu também te amo", eu respondi, meus olhos nunca deixando os castanhos cheios de doçura dela quando eu disse as palavras mais verdadeiras que eu já proferi. Na verdade, eu tive a maldita certeza que tinha acabado de me apaixonar por ela novamente. Em vez da construção lenta que tinha acontecido ao longo dos meses que tínhamos nos correspondido, essa foi rápida, afiada, e fodidamente instantânea, como ser atropelado por um caminhão em excesso de velocidade. "Bella... baby, eu..."

"Beije-me, Edward", ela ordenou, sem fôlego, e estava tudo acabado, porque ela só me disse para fazer a única coisa que eu estava prestes a pedir.

Nós não estávamos nem mesmo dançando nesse ponto, apenas balançando ao som da música. Lentamente, sem retirar minha testa da dela, eu angulei a cabeça apenas o suficiente para tocar meus lábios nos dela. Eu realmente queria saborear o momento, e eu juro por Deus, eu tentei, mas foi impossível. Deslizando meus lábios por seu lábio superior, depois pelo lábio inferior, repetindo tudo outra vez, eu perdi totalmente a minha contenção quando a língua de Bella fez o mais suave dos movimentos, tocando os meus lábios e ao mesmo tempo, enroscando os dedos pequenos, mas firmes no meu cabelo.

Eu me afastei apenas o suficiente para deslizar a mão para a parte de trás do pescoço dela, porque eu estava realmente prestes a dar _a porra do beijo_ na minha menina. Virando a cabeça, minha boca cobriu a dela. Seu gemido suave e doce estimulou o meu próprio enquanto a minha língua deslizava languidamente com a dela, girando, degustando, alegando. Tentando com todas as minhas forças não comê-la viva naquela pista de dança, eu não pude fazer outra coisa senão me deleitar com o sabor dela – hortelã, Bella e simplesmente nada que eu já tenha provado antes, mas nunca mais queria ficar sem novamente. Nossos narizes se tocaram quando viramos a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo, exalando com a respiração pesada contra a bochecha um do outro. Agora que eu a tinha em meus braços, eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia parar, especialmente quando uma de suas mãos estava no meu cabelo, enquanto a outra agarrava a lateral da minha camisa.

Meu corpo se iluminou como o filamento de uma lâmpada, minha pele formigando com a sensação dela pressionado contra cada polegada minha, seus lábios contra os meus. Foi perfeito, bonito, ainda que uma dolorosa tortura, porque tanto quanto eu não queria, eu tinha que me afastar.

A música mudou, e eu estava certo; era mais rápida, mais otimista, e cortou a luxúria que tomava conta de mim. Com mais um roçar dos meus lábios nos dela e um beijo na testa, eu suspirei fechando meus olhos.

"Melhor presente de aniversário... de todos os tempos", eu murmurei contra seu cabelo, na lateral de sua cabeça, sorrindo quando ela riu. "Quanto tempo eu ficar com você?" Eu perguntei baixinho em seu ouvido antes de olhar para a minha menina feliz.

"Algumas semanas." Ela riu, e aquele incrível rubor estava de volta ao rosto dela. "Só o tempo suficiente para que você se canse de mim."

"Nunca", eu rosnei dramaticamente contra a pele do pescoço dela, incapaz de não beijá-la porque ela estava lá, cheirando a flores e pecado e a todas as coisas que eu precisava, a fim de tomar a minha próxima respiração.

"Estou feliz que você pense assim, baby." Ela pegou a minha mão, dando um puxão quando olhou para cima para encontrar os nossos amigos no clube lotado. "Vem, lindo. Venha conhecer as meninas, e nós iremos te contar como planejamos essa surpresa."

* * *

 _ **Ufa! Ouço coros de aleluia? Ou o coro agora será "Quando eles irão para casa para finalmente..." conheço vocês, não é? Hahahaha.**_

 _ **Encerrando a maratona com muito sucesso! Obrigada pela companhia! Até amanhã!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	91. Chapter 89

**Capítulo 89: Bella**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 18 de junho de 2010 às 20h25min**

Sem deixar a mão de Edward, eu comecei a fazer o caminho através dos corpos se contorcendo na pista dança. Eu não podia suportar deixa-lo, nem mesmo por uma curta distância. Ele era a única coisa que me mantinha ligada à terra, e sem seu toque, eu sabia que iria me sentir perdida... desconectada. Ele deve ter sentido o mesmo, porque seus dedos apertaram os meus.

"Bellsy!" Emmett explodiu, puxando-me das mãos de Edward e me envolvendo em seu abraço de urso padrão. Seus braços eram como aço enquanto ele me apertava contra o peito.

Rindo, eu o apertei em troca e em seguida, brinquei: "Eu não consigo respirar, Em!"

Quando ele se afastou, parecia envergonhado, mas piscou antes de recuar ao lado Rose.

"Oi, querida", Jasper disse, envolvendo-me em seu próprio abraço muito mais suave. "Você está bem, Bella."

"Obrigada, Jasper", eu disse, dando-lhe um aperto antes de me afastar para voltar para perto de Edward, que imediatamente pegou a minha mão novamente. "Vocês são um colírio para os olhos."

Rose e Alice estavam prestes a explodir com a mesma felicidade que eu estava sentindo. Eu percebi que elas não tinha sido formalmente apresentadas a Edward ainda. Soltando sua mão, eu envolvi meu braço na cintura dele para puxá-lo mais perto de mim e, em seguida, me virei para as minhas amigas.

"Gente, esse é Edward. Querido, você já as conhece por foto, obviamente, mas essa é Alice e essa é Rose", eu disse a ele, apontando para cada uma delas, por sua vez.

As meninas saíram dos braços de seus maridos e se aproximaram de Edward. Alice, pequena que era, basicamente, atirou-se nele, envolvendo os braços nele e escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Rose riu, mas estendeu a mão para apertar a de Edward.

"Obrigada por manter os nossos rapazes seguros", Alice disse uma vez que o soltou e deu um passo para trás.

"E obrigada por fazer Bella tão feliz", Rose disse a ele com um sorriso na minha direção.

Edward colocou seu braço em volta do meu ombro e me puxou de volta contra ele e sorriu para mim antes de olhar para Rose e Alice. "Eu não teria como agir de outra maneira."

"Vocês peguem uma cabine. Alice e eu iremos buscar as bebidas", Jasper disse, tomando a mão de Alice e puxando-a com ele quando se virou para o bar.

Por mais que eu tivesse sentido a falta dos meus amigos, eu não queria sentar no maldito bar com Edward. Eu queria voltar para a casa deles. Eu queria mais daqueles beijos que ele tinha me dado na pista de dança... entre outras coisas. Mas eu também não queria parecer uma vadia, então, eu sorri para ele antes de seguir Rose e Emmett até a parede do fundo, onde havia uma fila de cabines. Tivemos sorte porque um grupo aparentemente tinha acabado de sair, e uma garçonete estava apenas limpando a mesa, tirando os copos e garrafas vazias, deixando-a aberta para nós.

Rose deslizou para um lado, seguida por Emmett. Eu comecei a deslizar para o outro, mas Edward me parou, movendo-se à frente de mim para dentro da cabine. Quando eu comecei a me sentar ao lado dele, ele me puxou até que eu estivesse em seu colo, meio sentada de lado para que eu ainda pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, sua respiração quente contra a pele do meu pescoço provocando arrepios na minha espinha.

"Umm", eu murmurei, balançando a cabeça em silêncio. Era como se somente de estar perto dele o meu cérebro tivesse sofrido em curto-circuito.

Quando Jasper e Alice voltaram com uma dose para cada um de nós, bem como seis garrafas de cerveja importada, eles colocaram a bandeja de bebidas em cima da mesa antes de cair sentar na cabine, quase espelhando a minha e a posição de Edward, com Alice no colo de Jasper. Rose e Emmett poderiam muito bem ter feito a mesma coisa maldita, de tão perto que ela estava dele.

Emmett distribuiu as bebidas e, em seguida, ergueu o copo, fazendo sinal para todos nós para fazer o mesmo. Uma vez que os nossos copos foram erguidos, ele disse: "Por estar de volta em solo americano com segurança, ter nossas mulheres bonitas aqui conosco, e pelos 26 anos de Edward! Feliz aniversário Edward."

"Aqui aqui!" Todos nós ecoamos antes de virar nossas doses de um só gole.

Eu estremeci com a sensação da tequila queimando um rastro de fogo na minha garganta. Tequila pura não era a minha bebida favorita, e eu definitivamente queria estar com a cabeça clara, de modo que a dose e a aquela única cerveja seriam o meu limite esta noite.

"Então, como no inferno vocês configuraram isso?" Edward perguntou quando colocou seu copo vazio ao lado do antes de colocar a mão no meu joelho.

Rindo, eu olhei para Jasper. "Tivemos alguma ajuda."

Edward gemeu, balançando a cabeça. "Droga. Vocês sabiam que elas estavam chegando e não me disseram nada? Legal, caras... Isso é muito legal." Eu poderia dizer pelo tremor de seu peito contra o meu ombro que ele estava mal segurando em riso reprimido.

Emmett levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Não olhe para mim, cara. Eu teria derramado tudo. Estou feliz por eles não terem me dito nada!"

As meninas e eu rimos quando Jasper assentiu. "Você está certo, droga. Você não teria sido capaz de não abrir a boca e deixar escapar o plano."

Alice passou a explicar como ela e Jasper tinham cuidado de a maioria dos detalhes, incluindo a reserva do voo para Tampa e sinalização quando era seguro para nós irmos para a casa deles.

Através de toda a história, as mãos de Edward nunca estiveram paradas. Ele tinha um braço em volta da minha cintura, me mantendo apertada contra ele. Sua outra mão se moveu do meu joelho, até minha coxa, os dedos brincando com a pele logo abaixo da borda da minha saia, antes de deslizar até a pele da minha parte interna da coxa por um momento, e depois de volta para o meu joelho... onde começou a viagem novamente. Não era como se ele estivesse sozinho no departamento de toques, embora. Meus dedos da mão esquerda estavam entrelaçados com os dele no meu estômago, e eu estava usando as unhas da mão direita para acariciar levemente o couro cabeludo dele, brincando com o com o cabelo crescendo lentamente antes de descer para escovar os pelos macios, mas ainda assim espinhosos na base do seu crânio.

Quanto mais tempo nós nos sentamos lá e conversamos, mais nos tocamos - e mais ousada a mão de Edward se tornou. Com cada passagem pela minha perna, sua mão foi um pouco mais longe, escondida da vista pela mesa e a escuridão do clube. Eu poderia dizer que minha calcinha já estava úmida com a minha excitação. Edward estava claramente tão excitado quanto eu, porque eu podia senti-lo contra o meu quadril, endurecendo.

"Dança comigo?" Eu gemi, embora tenha saído mais como uma pergunta do que qualquer coisa. Eu precisava sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu na pista de dança mais uma vez.

 _Closer_ do Neyo começou a tocar, logo que eu fiquei de pé, e Edward pegou a minha mão, me levando para o meio da multidão, onde estávamos praticamente escondidos da vista de qualquer um, apenas um dos muitos casais se perdendo um no outro.

A coxa forte de Edward deslizou entre as minhas, e suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus braços, movendo-se para coloca-las em torno de seu pescoço. Uma vez que eu o estava abraçando, ele moveu uma mão de volta para o meu quadril, me guiando para me mover com ele, sua outra mão deslizando para trás até se emaranhar no meu cabelo na base do meu pescoço. À medida que balançávamos juntos com a batida pesada, meus quadris balançando contra a coxa dele, Edward agarrou meu cabelo e inclinou a minha cabeça para trás, baixando os lábios contra o meu pescoço.

Eu balancei contra ele enquanto seus dentes raspavam gentilmente, língua e lábios acariciando a pele macia debaixo da minha orelha. Eu sabia que estava fazendo ruídos, tão excitada que eu não conseguia ficar quieta, mesmo que eu quisesse, mas eu não me importei. Minhas próprias mãos estavam ocupadas, arranhando, puxando, agarrando... qualquer coisa para mantê-lo mais perto de mim.

No momento em que _One in a Million_ de Aaliyah começou, eu estava acabada. Meu corpo parecia que estava em chamas, e em todos os lugares que Edward tocava apenas queimava. Eu podia senti-lo duro e insistente contra a minha perna, e esse pensamento quase me jogá-lo ao chão bem no meio de todos.

Edward deve ter sentido o mesmo, porque ele rosnou enquanto beijava e chupava atrás da minha orelha. "Venha para casa comigo?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu relutantemente o deixei se afastar. Nós olhamos através da multidão e chamamos a atenção de Jasper. Ele e Alice ainda estavam sentados à mesa, embrulhados em no outro. Emmett e Rose estavam longe de ser vistos, mas eu imaginei que eles estivessem na pista de dança - e se não, eu não queria nem pensar sobre onde eles tinham ido. Não teria sido a primeira vez que eles se esgueiravam para o banheiro de um clube.

Edward deu a Jasper um aceno para a porta enquanto eu dei a Alice um aceno. Em seguida, ele se virou e me guiou através da multidão até a porta.

Nenhum de nós falou enquanto praticamente corríamos para o estacionamento, a mão de Edward agarrando a minha como se ele pensasse que eu iria desaparecer. Ele me puxou para um pequeno SUV preto, cavando as chaves do bolso.

Eu não conseguia ficar parada. Minha necessidade por ele estava me deixando louca, e eu senti como se estivesse em chamas de dentro para fora. Passando os braços ao redor dele de lado, eu me esfreguei contra ele, tentando encontrar algum alívio da tensão que eu estava sentindo.

"Porra!" Edward assobiou, deixando cair suas chaves e me girando, de modo as minhas costas foram pressionadas contra a lateral do carro. Seu corpo cobriu o meu enquanto ele avidamente reivindicava a minha boca.

Eu estava cercado por coisas duras - aço frio atrás de mim e o corpo quente na minha frente. Edward apoiou uma mão ao lado da minha cabeça, deixando a outra para explorar... todos os outros lugares. Sua língua reivindicou a minha boca enquanto seus dedos traçavam meu rosto e pescoço, por cima do ombro, provocando a lateral do meu peito sobre o tecido da minha blusa. Eu choraminguei quando ele segurou a minha bunda, apenas para deslizar para baixo o suficiente para engatar a minha perna para cima em torno de seu quadril, que o trouxe muito mais perto. Tudo alinhado, e eu estava perdida – perdida pelos lábios, respiração pesada, línguas talentosas, e dedos me acariciando.

Meu desejo por ele explodiu exponencialmente, e não havia maneira de manter meus quadris quietos. Eles rolaram de forma lenta e pesada contra sua ereção, pressionando exatamente onde eu precisava. Minha respiração parou, Edward assobiou, e minha cabeça caiu para trás, contra a janela do carro com um ruído surdo.

Acariciando a minha coxa suavemente na parte de trás do meu joelho e subindo para provocar a borda da minha calcinha, Edward murmurou, "Porra, Bella... Eu tenho que tirá-la daqui. Eu não quero fazer isso aqui."

Eu balancei a cabeça, ainda ofegante, porque ele estava certo; nós não queríamos agir como animais no estacionamento de um bar, mas caramba, se ele não estava me matando. Não era nem mesmo sobre a atração física, no entanto, que era realmente difícil de não perceber, mas era sobre o amor que tínhamos retido por tanto tempo.

"Eu sei", eu ofeguei, travando os olhos com os verde escuros dele enquanto ele olhava para mim através dos mais longos e mais bonitos cílios que eu já vi.

"Eu quero te levar para casa... fazer isso direito", explicou ele, seu belo rosto se contorceu quando ele colocou a minha perna de volta no chão e deu um passo para trás. Segurando o meu queixo, ele colou seus lábios nos meus brevemente. "Por favor?"

"Ok", eu disse, dando um passo para fora do caminho da porta do carro.

Ele pegou as chaves e me deixou entrar, e com apenas alguns passos largos, ele estava ao volante, dando partida no motor.

* * *

 _ **Está calor também aí onde vocês estão?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	92. Chapter 90

**Capítulo 90: Edward**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira 18 de junho de 2010 às 22h23min**

Bella estava quieta enquanto eu dirigia de volta para a minha casa. Levou tudo de mim, cada grama de contenção para não nos levar mais longe naquele estacionamento. Eu ansiava por vê-la gozar, e eu sabia que se tivesse ido adiante, teria acontecido ali. Mas era mais do que isso. Eu só precisava tocá-la, me certificar de que ela era real.

Quando paramos em um sinal vermelho, eu estendi a mão para acariciar seu rosto enquanto ela olhava pela janela. Ela pegou a minha mão na dela, entrelaçando os nossos dedos e sorriu para mim.

"Você deveria saber que eu bisbilhotei no seu quarto, baby", disse ela com um sorriso irônico.

Rindo, eu encolhi os ombros e levei a mão dela aos meus lábios. "Eu acho que você sabe tudo sobre mim até agora, amor. Não tenho nada a esconder de você", eu sussurrei contra sua pele, incapaz de não colocar a minha língua para fora para sentir seu gosto pouco antes de o sinal ficar verde.

Não demorou muito tempo para eu chegar na garagem, onde eu desliguei o carro e dei a volta para abrir a porta dela. Ligando seus dedos com os meus, eu a levei até a porta da frente, mas antes de deixá-la entrar, eu parei, porque ela precisava entender que este não seria apenas ir direto ao sexo; o tempo gasto até aqui tinha dado ao meu corpo uma chance de relaxar um pouco, e minha cabeça limpar...

"Querida, olhe para mim", eu sussurrei, inclinando o rosto dela com os dedos sob seu queixo. Aqueles olhos castanhos doces olharam para mim, e eu vi a mesma necessidade, a necessidade que combinava com o minha, mas eu ia dizer que eu precisava de qualquer maneira. "Isto não é só... Se você não estiver pronta para isso, está perfeitamente bem. Eu ficaria tão feliz por simplesmente abraça-la durante toda a noite." Mesmo que meu pau praticamente gritasse em protesto, meu coração estava bem com essa merda. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que você está aqui", eu sussurrei, inclinando-me para beijar-lhe a testa, o nariz, e, finalmente, seus lábios.

"Acredite, Sargento", ela riu sensualmente, enrolando os braços no meu pescoço.

Eu aproveitei a oportunidade para roçar minhas mãos pelas costas dela e ao longo do seu traseiro. A sensação do corpo dela era melhor do que eu tinha imaginado, apesar de todas as fotos que ela me enviou ao longo dos meses. Ela era suave e firme em todos os lugares certos. Ela era quente e cheirava como os lençóis que tinha me enviado na nossa primeira noite na casa. E cada polegada dela me chamava, mas eu esperei por sua resposta.

"Eu estou pronta para _nós_ , Edward", ela disse simplesmente, "Mas você deve saber que tem um outro presente de aniversário." Ela riu, pressionando seus lábios nos meus.

Eu me afastei erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela. "Além de você?"

Ela riu e concordou. "Sim, querido, além de mim."

"Eu não sei se meu coração pode aguentar muito mais, Bella", eu disse ironicamente, mas honestamente.

"Basta entrar", ela ordenou, rindo quando eu passei um braço em volta da cintura dela, praticamente arrastando-a para dentro.

Batendo a porta, eu parei, olhando para o canto mais distante da sala de estar. Minha boca se abriu e depois fechou, apenas para cair novamente aberta.

"Você... você está me dando um piano?" Eu perguntei, meus olhos estreitando no piano elétrico no canto, completo com banco.

"Bem, não é nenhum baby grand, mas..." Ela riu, encolhendo um ombro.

De repente, era tudo muito. Minha menina - e nossos amigos, ainda por cima – tinham me dado as duas coisas que eu mais queria, sem deixar de fora uma única coisa. Tudo que eu queria era Bella e ser capaz de escapar para a minha música, e eles tinham feito isso. Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém, muito menos cinco pessoas, tinha feito para mim, que eu não conseguia lidar. Minha respiração engatou, e meu coração bateu forte no meu peito enquanto eu passava meus braços completamente em torno de Bella para puxá-la contra mim. Fechando bem os olhos contra o ataque de emoções que estavam subitamente correndo através de mim, eu deixei minha testa cair contra a dela enquanto eu tentava me colocar novamente sob controle.

Bella estava aqui, e era real. Mas era mais do que isso. Era o sentimento de ser cuidado - um sentimento que era quase estranho, que fazia tanto tempo que eu não sentia. Ninguém desde que a minha mãe ainda estava aqui tinha se importado tanto em fazer algo por mim. E eu não estava certo do que fazer com tudo isso. Eu pensei que todos os meus muros tivessem caído por esta menina, mas, aparentemente, havia dúvidas que eu desconhecia. A última dessas dúvidas foi ao chão.

Eu tentei dizer obrigado, mas eu não tenho certeza se era isso que estava saindo da minha boca enquanto eu distribuía beijos para em seu nariz, testa, lábios. Descendo minha boca por sua mandíbula, minhas mãos agarraram a parte de trás de sua jaqueta para que essa fantasia não escapasse.

"É demais", eu sussurrei contra a pele do pescoço dela, abrindo minha boca para saborear o gosto real e verdadeiro dela.

"Edward", Bella ofegou, seus dedos se enfiando no meu cabelo, me puxando, me afastando para que eu pudesse olhar para ela.

Eu não conseguia parar de sussurrar, degustar, beijar. O gemido que vibrou sob os meus lábios fez a minha respiração parar completamente. Eu queria ir devagar, agradecê-la, mas era absolutamente impossível. E não ajuda que o meu desejo pela menina atualmente em meus braços tinha acabado de disparar, completamente fora do meu controle.

Finalmente eu me afastei. Eu segurei ambos os lados de seu rosto, capturando sua boca com a minha. Guiando-a de costas, meu objetivo era o corredor, mas de alguma forma, nós acabamos esbarrando na mesa da cozinha. Bella sorriu contra a minha boca enquanto eu a deitava em cima dela, arrastando meus lábios pelo seu rosto até o pescoço. Aquele sorriso doce acalmou-me mais do que qualquer coisa, porque a facilidade com que nós nos encaixávamos foi além do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Isso me fez rir baixinho no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se contorcer um pouco debaixo de mim.

"Edward", ela riu, só que se transformou na porra do mais sexy gemido que eu já ouvi. "Isso é um obrigado?"

"Sim." Eu sorri contra seu pescoço, passando meus dentes ao longo da pele macia apenas para sentir todo seu corpo se contorcer debaixo de mim novamente.

"Você não quer tocar?" ela riu, enfiando os dedos no meu cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me ajeitava entre suas coxas.

"Não", eu rosnei, apoiando as mãos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça e pressionando minha testa na dela. "Eu prometo... Eu juro diante de Deus e tudo que é sagrado, que eu vou tocar o que você quiser... _mais tarde_ , mas o _piano_ não é o que eu quero colocar as minhas mãos nessa porra de minuto."

Sentando-se, ela empurrou-me até que eu estava com as costas eretas, mas manteve as pernas acondicionadas em torno das minhas coxas. "Você já me tocou um monte, Masen. É a minha vez", ela disse, estendendo a mão para os botões da minha camisa e puxando até que lentamente abriu por um.

Ao invés de empurrar minha camisa dos meus ombros, ela a deixou aberta, mas o calor escaldante que saiu de suas mãos quando ela finalmente me tocou fez todos os meus músculos pulsar. As palmas das mãos dela percorreram o meu peito, os dedos me apalpando, e os polegares roçaram os meus mamilos, ossos do quadril, e o rastro de pelos que descia pelo meu jeans. Inclinando-se para frente, ela deu um beijo no meu esterno, pastando o nariz por todo o caminho até o pescoço.

"Deus, você cheira muito melhor do que as suas camisetas", ela murmurou contra a minha clavícula enquanto suas mãos praticamente escaldaram as minhas costas, meu estômago, e meu peito debaixo da minha camisa.

Quando seus pequenos dedos envolveram as minhas Tags, me puxando para ela, minha mão disparou para seu cabelo para virar sua cabeça com um punhado daqueles fios sedosos. Quando sua boca se abriu para a minha e suas pernas se tornaram mais apertadas em torno dos meus quadris, eu estendi a mão para sua bunda e a tirei da mesa.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, eu fechei a porta e pressionei-a contra ela, a roupa começou a se tornar um problema. Bella empurrou minha camisa, forçando-a sobre meus ombros até que eu cedi apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo cair no chão. A pequena jaqueta que ela estava usando teve o mesmo destino. Quando nós dois estávamos sem camisa - embora ela estivesse com o mais doce sutiã azul que eu já vi – tínhamos nos tornado uma bagunça ofegante.

"Porra, baby", eu gemi, puxando-a para longe da porta apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse arquear suas costas. "Essa porra de rubor percorre _sim_ todo o caminho até o seu umbigo."

Bella bufou uma risada que se transformou em um gemido sexy quando meus lábios tocaram de leve o topo de seu sutiã.

Foi então que o meu olhar caiu sobre o que estava pendurado em seu pescoço, caindo apenas entre a elevação de seus seios bonitos. Tags de identificação nunca pareceram tão sexy. Me afastando um pouco, eu olhei para Bella, absorvendo toda a imagem. "Talvez eu devesse levá-la para um estúdio de tatuagem, enquanto você estiver aqui", eu disse, inclinando-me para rastrear a corrente com o meu nariz, respirando o cheiro dela. "Meu nome no seu corpo é inteiramente sexy, Isabella..."

Ela choramingou quando eu distribuí longos, lentos, e molhados beijos ao longo da corrente, de seu peito até o pescoço, e então continuei até chegar à bochecha.

Depois de um último toque de meus lábios em sua pele macia, eu sussurrei, "Menina doce, eu quero você na minha cama. Quero ver você todinha. Posso fazer isso?"

Eu teria parado se ela tivesse me pedido, mas o seu aceno me deu permissão para puxá-la para longe da porta e deitá-la na minha cama, apenas para cair ao lado dela.

"Desculpe eu não ter feito a cama, mas eu não sabia que estaria trazendo para casa a garota mais bonita do bar hoje", eu provoquei enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, sabendo que ela sabia que eu nunca arrumava a minha cama fora da base.

Ela sorriu, cobrindo meu rosto. "Bem, eu não sou uma garota de sorte?" Ela riu.

"Eu acho que sou eu quem tem sorte, Bella", eu disse a sério, dando ao seu corpo um olhar longo, lânguido. "Você é tudo que eu imaginava e mais um pouco. Eu te amo tanto. Obrigado por ter vindo até aqui, por ter planejado isso..."

"Eu também te amo, Edward", ela disse, a emoção presente através de sua voz. "Eu não sabia que seria assim", ela suspirou, travando os olhos nos meus, e eu podia ver as lágrimas brotando.

"Shh", eu respirei contra sua boca. "Deixe-me te amar. Por favor, Bella. Deixe-me mostrar o que você realmente significa para mim."

Cuidadosamente, a provocando com os dedos, a fim de ouvi-la rir, eu tirei os sapatos dela, deslizando minhas mãos por suas pernas até o zíper da saia. À medida que cada polegada de pele era revelada, eu deixei longos beijos molhados. Ela estava deitada diante de mim vestindo minúsculas coisas rendadas azuis, e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Isso é muito melhor do que uma foto", eu murmurei, com os olhos nela para finalmente pedir silenciosamente permissão para deixa-la nua, e ela concordou.

Eu só tinha que tê-la, porra. Eu não tinha certeza de que poderia parar, e da umidade que eu podia ver vazando através de sua calcinha, me dizia que eu não estava sozinho. E ela era impecável, porra. Seios redondos e firmes que saltavam a cada respiração que ela dava, mamilos tensos depois de o ar frio ter batido neles, e eu não pude deixar de lamber os lábios com a visão dela, depilada, e tão fodidamente molhada para mim.

Apoiando uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça e ajoelhado entre suas pernas, eu me inclinei para beijá-la novamente. Eu levei a mão a um seio, gemendo descaradamente quando seu mamilo endureceu ainda mais contra a minha palma. Deixando sua boca, eu beijei até seu ouvido, porque eu não podia parar, eu estava me deleitando com a forma como ela estava reagindo ao meu toque.

"Deixe-me ver...", eu sussurrei contra o ponto fraco atrás da orelha dela, fazendo com que a respiração dela falhasse. "Acho que eu me lembro dos lugares que você me falou. Este é um, certo?" Eu perguntei, abrindo a boca contra sua pele, a minha língua a tocando apenas o suficiente para deixá-la louca, mas era outro ponto que eu queria pesquisar. Girando o dedo ao redor de seu umbigo, eu mergulhei nele, sorrindo contra sua garganta quando seu corpo inteiro se ergueu da cama enquanto eu traçava a linha logo acima do monte perfeito.

Porra, ela era sensível.

"Aí está", eu cantarolei no ouvido dela, só para morder levemente seu ombro enquanto fazia o caminho pelo corpo dela.

Eu chupei cada mamilo, arrastei os dentes através de seu esterno, e rodopiei a minha língua no seu umbigo, tudo ao mesmo tempo nunca afastando meu olhar do dela. Quando minha língua se arrastou para baixo em direção ao seu monte, ela gritou, seus quadris se erguendo debaixo de mim.

"Cristo, Edward!" ela ofegou, agarrando meus lençóis e torcendo-os em suas pequenas mãos enquanto eu chupava com tudo sua pele, porque eu tinha prometido a ela que eu ia marcar aquele lugar como meu.

Beijando o vinco de sua perna, eu disse: "Abra-se para mim, baby. Eu preciso ter certeza de que você está molhada o suficiente para mim."

O aperto de Bella nos meus lençóis aumentou enquanto eu lambia o interior de cada coxa, deixando-a mais aberta, e dei uma longa e lenta lambida na boceta mais bonita que eu já vi... ou talvez fosse porque era apenas... Bella. Mas maldição, ela estava molhada para mim e ficando mais molhada com cada toque da minha língua. Chupando o clitóris inchado, eu provoquei sua entrada com os dedos, finalmente, afundando-me profundamente dentro dela.

"Mm, amor ... Você é tão apertada, está tão molhada", eu gemi contra sua carne sensível, fazendo com que seus quadris se esfregassem contra o meu rosto. "Você vai ser uma delícia, caralho", eu disse a ela, girando minha língua em torno de seu clitóris ao mesmo tempo em que os meus dedos se enroscavam dentro dela.

As mãos de Bella deixaram os meus lençóis, tecendo-se no meu cabelo enquanto ela me segurava com força contra a sua boceta, assim que eu a chupei pra valer, gemendo contra ela quando senti tudo o que ela tinha finalmente tinha me dado. Seu interior apertou meus dedos, as mãos me agarraram com mais força, e meu nome nunca, _nunca_ soou tão bom, caralho. Eu quase gozei ao vê-la – com a cabeça para trás, com o rosto e pescoço corado, e o, olhar vidrado e saciado em seus olhos.

"Edward... por favor", ela implorou, embora pelo que, eu não tinha ideia.

Passando minha língua contra ela, eu enrolei os meus dedos novamente. "Ah, não... baby, você vai me dar outro..."

* * *

 _ **Edward judiando de Bella e de nós também!**_

 _ **Gente, eu prometo que hoje teremos pelo menos dois capítulos. Ontem ficou impossível eu sentar e traduzir outro! Vocês perceberam que eles estão ficando maiores? Pois é... o Sargento se empolga... hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	93. Chapter 91

**Capítulo 91: Bella**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 18 de junho de 2010 às 22h56min**

"Edward... por favor!" Eu sabia que provavelmente parecia que eu estava implorando, e eu estava – pelo pênis de Edward, pelo alívio dos sentimentos intensos que ele estava criando com sua boca e língua... por tudo. Qualquer coisa.

Eu engoli em seco quando ele lambeu meu clitóris e seus dedos se enroscaram apenas na medida certa, tentando alcançar o ponto que me deixara louca, uma vez já esta noite.

"Oh, não... baby, você vai me dar outro..."

Com um zumbido, ele passou os lábios em volta do meu clitóris. Quando a outra mão delicadamente pressionou para baixo em meu abdômen, os dedos enrolados me jogaram por cima da borda. Eu endureci, gritando seu nome mais uma vez enquanto eu gozava, sentindo a umidade escorrer para fora em torno de sua mão.

"Porra, porra, porra!" Eu chorei, puxando com força seu cabelo, meus pés cavando no colchão enquanto eu balançava meus quadris para cima para encontrar seu rosto.

O orgasmo parecia durar para sempre até que eu finalmente entrei em colapso, desossada, na cama, minhas mãos caindo frouxamente ao meu lado.

Edward reuniu-me em seus braços, dando beijos suaves no meu rosto, nas minhas pálpebras fechadas, meu nariz, e, finalmente, um pequeno e de leve nos meus lábios até que eu voltei para a terra dos vivos, abrindo meus olhos para encará-lo fixamente.

"O que no inferno é _isso_?" Eu perguntei, passando meus dedos ao longo de seu couro cabeludo, esperando que eu não tivesse arrancado metade do cabelo dele com o meu... entusiasmo. "Eu fiz xixi?" Minha mão livre subiu para cobrir meu rosto de vergonha.

Ele riu, de forma profunda e rouca, movendo minha mão do meu rosto e passando um único dedo do meu rosto ao meu peito, circulando meu mamilo. "Isso, meu amor, certamente se qualifica como esguichar - ou ejaculação feminina, para colocá-lo em termos que você possa compreender."

"O que... quero dizer... Como? Oh, meu Deus. Eu nunca fiz isso antes!" Eu estava gaguejando, e eu sabia que estava vermelho beterraba.

Quando eu olhei para Edward, ele estava sorrindo com orgulho. "Eu nunca fiz isso acontecer antes, também, mas, aparentemente, eu encontrei apenas o ponto certo."

"Mmm", eu concordei. "Na verdade, você encontrou."

Eu ri com o olhar soberbo no rosto dele, mas quando sua mão se arrastou mais abaixo, circulando meu umbigo, o riso se transformou em um gemido. De repente, eu estava faminta por ele. Descendo a mão, eu agarrei-o através de seu jeans, onde ele estava duro e longo, e tão pronto para mim.

"Tire", eu ordenei, arrastando minha mão até o bolso na parte superior do jeans.

Os já escuros olhos verdes de Edward escureceram ainda mais, e em poucos segundos, ele estava fora da cama, tirando os sapatos e as meias e deslizando o zíper para baixo para que pudesse se livrar do último artigo remanescente de roupa entre nós dois. Eu não consegui segurar o meu gemido quando percebi que ele não tinha nada por baixo do jeans.

Quando ele começou a se mover de volta para a cama, eu levantei a mão, parando-o, e em seguida, me virei de lado para que eu pudesse me satisfazer.

Meus olhos correram sobre ele, absorvendo cada detalhe. Ele era alto e magro, com os ombros e os braços musculosos, mas não exagerados. Seus peitorais eram perfeitos - havia definição muscular suficiente para ser sexy, mas não o suficiente para dar-lhe a aparência de seios, enquanto seu estômago era sólido o suficiente para me fazer salivar. Houve apenas um toque de pelos cor de bronze em sua barriga, que descia até... Sim, meus olhos não podiam focar nisso ainda ou eu nunca chegaria mais longe. Esse mesmo pelo era salpicado em suas coxas fortes e panturrilhas e, até mesmo os seus pés eram perfeitos.

No momento em que meus olhos se voltaram para o pelo ligeiramente mais escuro na junção de suas coxas, todo o meu corpo sentiu-se eletrificado. Todos os meus nervos estavam acordados quando a minha excitação chegou ao ápice. Parecia que eu não era a única, também. Seus vinte e um centímetros e meio estavam totalmente em exposição enquanto sua ereção se projetava de seu corpo, apontando em minha direção como se fosse um farol. Ele era perfeitamente em linha reta, a cabeça alguns tons mais escuro que o resto de seu pênis, e já havia uma gota de pré-gozo na ponta.

"Deus, você é sexy", eu murmurei, meus olhos se movendo uma vez mais ao encontro dos dele. Quando eu o chamei com o meu dedo, ele não perdeu tempo em correr de volta para o meu lado.

Eu lambi meus lábios, descendo para agarrar o seu comprimento, dando alguns bons golpes quando sua cabeça caiu para trás e ele gemeu o meu nome.

"Bella... Porra amor, se você continuar fazendo isso, eu não vou durar, e eu quero estar dentro de você quando..."

Interrompendo-o com um beijo, eu dei-lhe um último aperto e depois soltei-o, sussurrando: "Faça amor comigo, Edward."

Ele não perdeu tempo em passar por cima de mim, posicionando-se de joelhos, com uma mão apoiada ao lado do meu ombro e a outra segurando seu comprimento para colocá-lo na minha entrada.

"Eu te amo pra caramba, Bella", ele gemeu, balançando a cabeça uma vez, antes de se curvar para dar um beijo carinhoso no meu peito, bem em cima do meu coração, enquanto lentamente - dolorosamente lento – entrava em mim.

Eu gemi, logo estendendo as mãos para agarrar seus bíceps quando ele colocou a outra mão para baixo no outro lado dos meus ombros. Mesmo com apenas algumas polegadas dentro de mim, ele já estava me alongando.

"Você está bem?" Sua voz estava rouca, como se ele estivesse se segurando tanto que era doloroso.

As minhas palavras falharam, então eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio e silenciosamente implorando por mais enquanto balançava meus quadris ao encontro dele.

"Cristo, Isabella", ele sussurrou, pousando sua testa na minha. "Eu não sei se posso ir devagar. Não desta vez."

Eu movi uma mão para seu rosto, traçando as linhas ao redor dos olhos formadas pela tensão em seu corpo, e então deslizei até seu cabelo. Estava curto - quase curto demais - mas era suficiente para eu me agarrar. Dando-lhe um puxão, eu respirei, "Então, não vá..."

Ele ficou tão imóvel quanto uma pedra por um momento, procurando por algo em meus olhos. Ele deve ter encontrado o que estava procurando, porque, com um grunhido gutural, ele empurrou seus quadris e deslizou totalmente para dentro de mim até que eu podia sentir o pelo na base de seu pênis fazendo cócegas nos meus lábios inferiores.

"Porra!" Eu choraminguei. "Por favor, Edward. Mais, bem assim!"

Uma de suas mãos se emaranhou no meu cabelo, e ele inclinou a cabeça para trás quando começou a mover seus quadris, bombeando tão duro e tão profundo, que eu não tinha certeza se já tinha sido tocada lá antes. Ele baixou a cabeça novamente, no meu pescoço, logo abaixo da minha orelha, me tocando com os lábios, mordendo suavemente antes de acalmar a ligeira dor com a língua.

Eu deixei seu cabelo e me segurei na cabeceira da cama atrás de mim, vindo de encontro aos impulsos da melhor maneira possível.

Quando sua mão esquerda deixou o meu cabelo e se infiltrou entre os nossos corpos para dar um beliscão suave no meu clitóris, foi o suficiente. Eu gritei, seu nome caindo dos meus lábios mais e mais como uma oração.

Edward deu um último impulso forte, colando os quadris aos meus, e gozou pulsando dentro de mim.

Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente quando Edward desabou ao meu lado, e mesmo que nós dois estivéssemos suados e pegajosos, ele me puxou para seus braços, dando um beijo na minha testa.

"Isso foi..."

"Incrível", ele terminou por mim. "Espetacular? Perfeito?"

Eu ri, envolvendo um braço sobre a cintura dele e me aconchegando. "Faça a sua escolha", eu disse a ele, incapaz de manter o sorriso do meu rosto, mesmo quando eu bocejei.

"Cansada, amor?" Ele perguntou, dando um beijo no meu cabelo.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu estive muito ansiosa para dormir nas últimas noites."

"Vamos nos preparar para dormir, então, querida." Edward suspirou, mas era um som feliz. "Eu tenho grandes planos para você, e você precisa descansar."

Eu concordei, e então me inclinei e beijei-o suavemente, e, em seguida, o provoquei passando sobre ele para chegar ao outro lado da cama para que eu pudesse fazer o que eu precisava fazer no banheiro.

O gemido me disse que eu tinha conseguido.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, estávamos de volta na cama. Eu tinha lavado o rosto, passado uma toalha molhada sobre a maior parte do meu corpo, e feito xixi, e então esperei na cama por Edward enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Sem uma palavra, ele virou-me de frente para ele, envolvendo-me em seus braços. Eu inclinei a cabeça para cima, e ele deu um longo, lento e doce beijo nos meus lábios antes de fazer o mesmo à minha testa.

"Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui e feliz pra caralho que você seja minha. Eu já disse isso antes, mas eu sou o filho da puta mais sortudo da face da terra, Isabella. Eu te amo pra caramba."

Meu coração gaguejou quando meu amor por Edward cresceu, mesmo que eu não tivesse pensado ser possível. "Eu estou aqui, Sargento, e eu sou sua - exatamente como você é meu – e eu também te amo, querido."

Ele me beijou mais uma vez e, em seguida, me puxou ainda mais perto, suspirando quando nossas pernas se entrelaçaram e a minha cabeça caiu contra seu ombro.

Meu último pensamento antes de eu sucumbir ao sono foi de me sentir como se eu estivesse em casa, pela primeira vez em um longo tempo.

* * *

 ** _Ui. Então, foi bom para vocês? Hahahaha_**

 ** _, deu tudo certo com o arroz do almoço? Hahaha. Vocês vão ler fic na cozinha, queimam a comida e depois a culpa é minha. kkk_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	94. Chapter 92

**Capítulo 92: Edward**

 **Tampa - sábado 19 junho de 2010 às 08h10min**

Uma luz brilhante se infiltrava através das janelas quando eu olhei ao redor da sala. Eu balancei a cabeça para as roupas e sapatos descartados, com a visão de uma mala de viagem desconhecida escondida no canto e, finalmente, para baixo com a visão que ainda não parecia real.

Eu estava acordado fazia uma hora, tentando com todas as minhas forças deixá-la em paz, então depois de uma viagem ao banheiro, eu deslizei cuidadosamente de volta na cama atrás dela. Apoiando-me no cotovelo, eu percorri com os olhos cada polegada dela – uma mancha de cabelo cor de mogno nos meus travesseiros, uma perna suave e nua que escapara das cobertas, e as mais belas costas que eu já tinha posto os olhos. Em seguida, havia o rosto, quase infantil em seu sono com a mão debaixo do queixo. Cílios longos descansavam contra seu rosto, lábios ainda inchados dos meus beijos faziam beicinho, e sua testa estava franzida, dizendo que ela estava sonhando.

Ela era tão fodidamente perfeita. E havia uma parte de mim que ainda pensava que estava sonhando.

Meus olhos pousaram na tatuagem em seu ombro. Eu não sabia se devia ficar chateado como o inferno que alguém a tivesse machucado o suficiente que justificasse tais medidas drásticas ou excitado com o quão sexy uma pequena tatuagem era. Era um cisne negro com toques de verde, como ela havia dito, e ele me chamava. Inclinando-me sobre ela, eu deixei o mais leve dos beijos nele, sorrindo quando seu corpo instantaneamente reagiu. As pernas lisas se emaranharam com as minhas, um gemido doce quebrou o silêncio do quarto, e sua linda bunda se arqueou para trás, roçando no meu pau, o que causou o meu próprio gemido através de sua pele quando eu dei outro beijo na tatuagem.

Eu a queria de novo, e não era segredo, especialmente quando ela se arqueou novamente contra mim, gemendo quando eu escorreguei entre suas pernas. Olhos quentes e sonolentos se abriram, olhando para mim enquanto eu dava mais um beijo na tatuagem. Desta vez, eu segui cada pedacinho dela com a ponta da minha língua.

"Mm, bem, bom dia para você também, Edward", ela riu, me dando um sorriso doce e lento.

"Mmhm", eu cantarolei, arrastando meus dentes através de seu ombro. "Conte-me sobre isso de novo", eu disse, rindo quando ela sorriu de volta para mim.

"Eu caí e fiquei com os dois olhos negros. Eu a fiz para aplacar a dor deles me chamando de Cisne Negro", ela murmurou, com a voz sexy e um pouco rouca.

"Você caiu? Ou será que alguém te empurrou?" Eu perguntei, pensando que as crianças poderiam ser fodidamente cruéis, e não havia como saber por que ela terminou com contusões.

Ela riu baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não, querido. Eu caí. Tropecei nos meus próprios pés, muito obrigada. Eu não era exatamente graciosa durante a adolescência."

"Hmm", eu respondi, incapaz de manter meus quadris parados, porque senti-la contra mim era bom pra caralho. "Eu não posso imaginar isso. Você foi incrivelmente graciosa ontem à noite, Senhorita Swan."

"Sim, bem... alguns bons orgasmos fazem isso com uma garota. Nós de repente nos tornamos estrelas da pornografia", ela riu, gemendo quando eu a envolvi com força e puxei para mais perto.

Eu ri, enterrado em seu cabelo. "Acho que isso é verdade... para homens e mulheres", eu bufei, revirando os olhos, mas dando outro beijo em seu ombro. "Eu te amo. Eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui."

Ela sorriu, mas arrancou meus braços de cima dela. "Eu também te amo, querido, mas eu preciso de um segundo."

Sorrindo, eu a soltei, descaradamente olhando-a caminhar nua até o banheiro. Eu me sentei e me recostei na cabeceira da cama, mantendo o lençol sobre mim porque eu estava duro por ela novamente, e não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso. Eu poderia muito bem imaginar que ela estivesse dolorida. Esfregando minha cara, eu suspirei de contentamento absoluto e puro desejo. Era uma sensação completamente diferente para mim. Eu nunca me senti tão ligado a uma pessoa como me senti com Bella.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e eu pude ver que ela tinha lavado o rosto e escovado os cabelos, não que eu desse a mínima para isso. Apenas tê-la _aqui_ me fazia o filho da puta mais feliz do planeta. Ela era realmente de tirar o fôlego, e eu entortei um dedo para ela.

"Venha cá", eu sussurrei, sentindo um toque de déjà vu, porque eu tinha tido um sonho como este não muito tempo atrás, onde Bella tinha caminhado até mim vindo do banheiro.

"É a manhã seguinte, Sargento. Você já está pronto para se livrar de mim?" brincou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior quando eu a puxei para o meu colo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O lençol escorregou, o que fez a minha excitação se tornar presa entre nós. E ela contraiu-se com o som dela me chamando de Sargento. Algo sobre isso só me destruiu.

"Não", eu finalmente sussurrou, meu franzir da testa. "Duas semanas não é tempo suficiente, eu não acho." Eu coloquei o rosto antes deslizando minhas mãos pelos ombros e nos lados, provocando a parte inferior de seus seios ao longo do caminho para sua bunda perfeita. Puxando-a para mais perto, eu disse, "Eu não sei se vou ser capaz de desistir a você."

"Eu sei", ela suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo e depois para baixo pelas laterais do meu rosto. "Talvez eu apenas tenha tornado mais difícil a espera até outubro, mas ... eu não estava aguentando mais, Edward. E quando Alice descobriu uma maneira de surpreendê-lo... eu só... tinha que fazer isso."

Eu sorri diante daquela expressão doce, porque ela era adorável quando divagava nervosamente. "Acredite em mim, eu estou feliz que você tenha feito", eu admiti, trazendo seu rosto para o meu para um beijo rápido. "Foda-se tudo. Nós vamos lidar com o que acontecer quando acontecer. Temos todo o tempo do mundo, para sempre meu doce."

Ela concordou em silêncio, me beijando novamente, e, assim como na noite anterior, tudo se tornou uma espiral completamente fora de controle. Bella dominou cada segundo, cada toque, e cada movimento, devido à sua posição. Ela apoiou as mãos sobre os meus ombros, prendendo-me com pesados e profundos beijos molhados. Arrastando os dentes e a língua no meu lábio inferior, seus quadris rolaram em cima de mim, fazendo com que sua boceta já molhada deslizasse sobre o meu pau.

"Cristo, baby", eu suspirei jogando a minha cabeça contra a cabeceira. "Porra, eu quero você..."

"Sim, por favor, Edward."

"Você não está dolorida?" Eu perguntei porque eu não era um completo idiota. Eu sabia que não tinha ido exatamente devagar na noite anterior.

"Mm", ela ronronou, beijando o meu pescoço. "É um delicioso tipo de dor, baby", ela sussurrou, seus dentes beliscando a minha mandíbula.

Eu ri sombriamente, puxando-a para trás para olhar nos olhos dela. "Bem, está prestes a piorar, Isabella. Porque eu vou levá-la assim mesmo," eu disse a ela, segurando seus quadris e esfregando-a em cima de mim novamente apenas para revestir o meu pau na umidade que já estava escorrendo dela.

Ela congelou por uma fração de segundo, e eu podia ver seus nervos por nunca ter estado em cima.

"Calma. Eu vou te mostrar", eu prometi num sussurro. "Você tem todo o poder desta forma, baby. Você controla tudo... Quão bom será a sensação para você, para mim, e quão rápido você quer ir. Pessoalmente, eu realmente gostaria de aproveitar o tempo com você... Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e vi como cada grama de confiança que ela tinha sido claramente dada a mim quando eu a ergui. Apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros, ela me deixou alinhar o meu pau na sua entrada.

"Lentamente, Isabella", eu resmunguei por entre os dentes, porque era tudo que eu podia fazer para não me enfiar de uma vez nela, me afogar no calor, no aperto, na doce porra de céu que era sua boceta.

Não havia absolutamente nada tão bonito quanto observá-la me tomar completamente dentro dela. Sua boca estava aberta, e sua respiração pesada enquanto ela ajustava ao meu tamanho, seu corpo se esticando e me apertando em protesto, a fim de acomodar-me. Sua testa caiu contra a minha, e eu a acalmei com carícias nas costas, ombros, seu traseiro, fazendo o impossível para não pedir que ela se movesse, porque eu não podia, isso era com ela.

Deslizando minha mão por seu cabelo até a base do crânio, eu puxei a cabeça dela para trás, a fim de beijar sua pele. "Porra, a sensação é tão boa, ter você assim", eu ofeguei, os olhos rolando para trás quando ela finalmente se moveu em uma onda erótica. "Oh Deus, assim mesmo, amor."

Agarrando sua bunda, eu a guiei, deleitando-me com cada som, cada "Eu te amo" engasgado, e cada movimento de seus quadris. Ela descobriu rapidamente o que era bom para ela. Ela inclinou seus quadris apenas um pouco, o clitóris se esfregando sobre o meu osso pélvico, o que fez sua respiração falhar. Se ela se arqueava para trás, eu lambia e chupava seus mamilos, meus olhos nunca deixando seu rosto. E se ela me beijava, então eu tinha que assumir, porque tudo se tornou demais para ela.

Foi o mais belo ritmo que eu já vi, mas eu precisava que ela gozasse. E eu, por consequência. Agarrando sua bunda mais uma vez, eu deixei meus dedos explorá-la onde estávamos conectados, senti como ela estava molhada, e sua outra entrada, o que causou uma sequência fantástica de palavrões sibilados vindos de sua boca contra a pele do meu pescoço.

"Mm", eu gemi, sorrindo contra seu pescoço. "Isso é bom, baby?" Eu perguntei, girando o dedo novamente.

"Sim, sim", ela entoou. "Porra, Edward..."

Aplicando apenas um pouco mais pressão ao toque, eu gemi quando ela completa e totalmente se despedaçou em meus braços. Na verdade, todo o seu corpo tremia com a força de seu orgasmo, e ela me puxou para baixo junto com ela. Sentando-me, eu me enrolei completamente ao redor dela enquanto ambos descíamos das alturas.

Ela escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos agarravam meus ombros por trás. Estávamos pegajosos, suados, e eu nunca tinha estado mais satisfeito na minha vida.

Arrastando meus dedos para cima e para baixo por sua coluna, eu afastei meu rosto para olhar para ela. "Aquilo foi..."

"Intenso", ela terminou sem fôlego com um sorriso doce no rosto. "Eu te amo..."

"Eu também te amo, Bella. O que você quer fazer hoje? Eu não terei que voltar para a base até segunda-feira", eu disse a ela.

Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Eu quero ouvi-lo tocar", ela afirmou. "E eu quero te fazer o café da manhã."

Rindo, eu achei os planos dela simplesmente perfeitos. "Feito. Agora, leve essa bunda linda para o chuveiro!"

* * *

 _ **Bella meio que tem razão sobre a espera ficar pior depois que ela voltar para Seattle. Mas eu no lugar dela não teria pensado duas vezes... kkk**_

 _ **Ontem vi alguém preocupado que a fic esteja acabando agora que eles se encontraram; eu já devo ter dito aqui, mas lá vai outra vez a informação valiosa: ainda tem quase 90 capítulos pela frente. Muita coisa para esses dois. Outra coisa, Bella já mencionou estar tomando pílula...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	95. Chapter 93

**Capítulo 93: Bella**

 **Tampa - sábado 19 de junho de 2010 às 08h55min**

Edward e eu levamos o nosso tempo no chuveiro, mas eu estava realmente muito dolorida, então diferente de alguns toques não tão inocentes, enquanto nós amorosamente lavamos um ao outro, nós não conseguimos fazer mais nada. Embora quando ele me puxou de volta contra o seu peito, seu pau já duro contra meu traseiro, e prometeu-me que teríamos muitas oportunidades para fazer isso em seu chuveiro e banheira antes de eu ir embora, tinha tomado todo o meu controle para não pular nele ali mesmo.

"O que você quer para o café da manhã?" Eu perguntei enquanto deslizava meus shorts por cima da minha calcinha roxa.

Uma risada profunda de Edward veio por trás de mim, e eu me virei para olhar por cima do ombro para descobrir o que ele tinha achado tão divertido. Ele estava sentado na ponta da cama, com os olhos colados na minha bunda.

Para provocá-lo, eu me inclinei para pegar uma camiseta da minha mala, certificando-me de balançar a dita bunda só para ele.

"Bella, você está me matando", ele gemeu quando eu ri. "Vista-se, querida, antes que eu esqueça o quão dolorida que você está." Quando eu me endireitei e vesti a camiseta, ele continuou, "Para o café da manhã, eu honestamente não tenho ideia do que temos na geladeira. Se não pudermos encontrar qualquer coisa, podemos correr para o supermercado."

Segurando a minha mão, eu balancei a cabeça e disse: "Bem, vamos lá, então. Por alguma razão, eu estou com bastante apetite."

Seu sorriso malicioso me disse que ele sabia exatamente o motivo, e estava muito orgulhoso dele mesmo.

Nós andamos pelo corredor em silêncio, já que podíamos ouvir roncos vindos de ambos os outros quartos. Eu não tinha ouvido os outros chegarem ontem, mas eu tinha estado... meio ocupada, então eu acho que eles passaram despercebidos.

"Você os ouviu voltar?" Eu sussurrei, apontando com o polegar sobre meu ombro enquanto caminhávamos para a sala de estar.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não na noite passada. Eu sabia que eles estavam aqui, porém, porque quando me levantei, eu ouvi alguém ir para o outro banheiro."

Justo.

Quando chegamos à cozinha, Edward se sentou na banqueta junto ao balcão, observando-me quando eu fui até a geladeira. "O que você vai fazer?"

Eu ri de seu tom ansioso. "Se você tiver tudo, eu pensei em fazer rabanadas."

Sua testa se enrugou, e ele deu de ombros. "Honestamente, eu não tenho ideia. Você não precisa de ovos e pão para isso?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu peguei a caixa de ovos, juntamente com o leite e a manteiga da geladeira. "Normalmente eu usaria meio a meio, mas você não o suficiente, então o leite vai funcionar."

"Eu posso ir comprar", ele se moveu, e eu poderia dizer que ele realmente não queria sair se não fosse necessário.

Acenando para ele, eu balancei a cabeça. "Não se preocupe. Isso funciona bem." Depois de definir as coisas no balcão ao lado dele, eu perguntei, "Onde está o pão?"

Edward apontou para a pequena porta no outro lado da geladeira, e quando eu a abri, descobri que não só havia um pacote de pão fatiado, como um de brioches. Jasper deve ter comprado, sabendo que eu iria querer fazer rabanadas enquanto estava aqui - peguei também um pouco de mel e sal na pequena despensa.

Eu estava no meio da preparação de mergulhar o pão no leite com ovos quando quatro pessoas sonolentas apareceram. Emmett e Rose eram os únicos completamente vestidos, enquanto Jasper e Alice estavam de boxer e camiseta.

"Vamos sair para comprar café", explicou Rose. "Eles têm expresso, mas nenhuma de nós iria querer isso."

Emmett resmungou sobre ter que sair tão cedo, mas Rose simplesmente se inclinou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e de repente ele se levantou, parecendo _muito_ mais feliz.

"Você, então não quer saber", eu disse com um aceno de cabeça, rindo de sobrancelha levantada para Edward. Ele estava pronto para perguntar o que Rose tinha dito a Emmett, e por experiência, eu sabia que não era algo que qualquer um nós queria ouvir.

Virando-me para eles, eu dei uma piscadela. "Vá em frente, então. As rabanadas estarão prontas quando vocês voltarem."

"Obrigado, Bellsy", Emmett disse alegremente, esfregando seu estômago.

"Sim sim." Eu sorri e me virei para Alice quando Rose e Emmett se dirigiram para a porta da frente. "A que horas vocês chegaram noite passada?"

Ela riu e olhou para Jasper, aconchegando-se em seu abraço. "Cerca de trinta minutos depois de vocês."

 _Oh..._ Não admira que eu não os tivesse ouvido.

Ao invés de prosseguir com essa linha potencialmente embaraçosa de conversa, eu mudei o tópico enquanto cortava fatias grossas de pão na minha frente. "Então, o que está na agenda para hoje?"

Pouco depois do café da manhã, os outros desapareceram em seus quartos, enquanto Edward me levava para a sala, pedindo-me para sentar na poltrona ao lado do piano.

"Você sabe que isso foi um presente totalmente egoísta, certo?" Eu perguntei quando ele sentou-se no pequeno banco que tinha vindo com ele.

Ele sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Ah, é mesmo? E por que seria, Isabella?"

Mesmo que ele estivesse me provocando claramente, eu apenas dei de ombros e disse descaradamente, "As poucas peças que você me enviou não eram o suficiente. Eu quero ouvi-lo tocar, e esta era a melhor maneira."

Sorrindo, ele começou com _Clair de Lune_ , que eu tinha ouvido ele tocar antes. "Eu amo essa música", ele murmurou baixinho, olhando para mim. "Minha mãe costumava tocar para mim antes de ficar doente."

Eu enrolei minhas pernas para cima, abraçando meus joelhos para que eu pudesse usá-las para descansar meu queixo enquanto o ouvia tocar.

De lá, ele mudou para outra peça que eu reconheci como Mozart. Por quase meia hora, eu o ouvi tocar tudo - do clássico às melodias de pop contemporâneo, e até mesmo algumas músicas country. Em um ponto, ele tocou a música que eu reconheci como a que ele tinha escrito para sua mãe, e no final, eu encontrei-me enxugando as lágrimas silenciosas. Ele parecia tão feliz e em paz, e era uma coisa bonita de se ver.

Quando ele olhou para mim e começou uma nova canção, eu senti meu coração falhar no meu peito. Eu não reconheci a canção, mas tinha o mesmo sentimento, então eu tive que assumir que era mais uma composição para sua mãe.

Havia uma qualidade quase melancólica no início, em seguida, rapidamente mudou para feliz e leve, soando como se as notas estivessem dançando no ar. Ela cresceu antes de eu perceber que estava chorando de novo, e desta vez, eu não me incomodei em enxugar as lágrimas. Eu estava muito encantada com o amor que podia ouvir através destas notas para me preocupar com qualquer outra coisa.

No momento em que a última nota silenciou, eu estava de pé e fora da poltrona, enredando os dedos em seus cabelos e pressionando meus lábios nos dele. Eu teria me arrastado para seu colo, mas eu sabia que o banco não era feito para duas pessoas. Ele deve ter percebido isso também, porque ele amaldiçoou suavemente contra os meus lábios e se levantou, pegando-me em seus braços. Eu me pendurei nele, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele me levava rapidamente pelo corredor até o quarto.

* * *

 _ **Consegui arrumar um tempinho para vir postar um capítulo! Não estou tão tranquila nesse fim de semana, mas vou fazer o possível. ;)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	96. Chapter 94

**Capítulo 94: Edward**

 **Tampa - domingo, 20 de junho, 2010 às 06h13min**

"Feliz aniversário, Edward", Bella murmurou sonolenta, se enfiando ainda mais debaixo das cobertas.

Sorrindo, eu me abaixei e dei a sua bochecha um beijo suave. "Obrigado, menina doce. Volte a dormir. Eu já volto. Eu só vou dar uma corrida."

"Ok", disse ela com um bocejo, puxando as cobertas sobre a cabeça.

Rindo da minha menina sonolenta, eu saí do quarto. Eu não poderia voltar a dormir, e eu não podia tocá-la, porque ela estava muito dolorida. Foi por minha culpa que ela estivesse tão exausta, então eu optei por uma corrida. Em geral correr me ajudava a limpar a cabeça, e daria a Bella a chance de descansar um pouco.

Eu entrei na cozinha para encontrar Jasper grogue servindo uma caneca de café. Seu cabelo loiro geralmente domado estava bagunçado preso em todas as direções, e bem parecido com o meu em uma base diária.

"Feliz aniversário, Sargento", ele murmurou, piscando para mim. "Saindo para uma corrida?"

"Obrigado. Quer ir?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, me dê um segundo", ele suspirou, esfregando o rosto e tomando um gole de sua caneca.

Ele desapareceu em seu quarto, voltando vestindo com tênis e um shorts. "Tenho certeza que Alice agradece", disse ele com um sorriso irônico. "Bem, agradeceria se estivesse falando. Eu tenho certeza que ela está em coma. As meninas não gostam de dormir durante o verão..."

"Certo", eu ri, levando-nos para a varanda da frente.

Uma vez que fizemos os alongamentos, começamos em um movimento lento até a rua, com o objetivo de ir para a Bayshore. Era a minha parte favorita da corrida. Não só tinha uma vista fantástica da baía de Tampa, mas do horizonte da cidade, também. Não chegava nem perto do tamanho de Chicago, mas era muito bonita mesmo assim.

Era uma corrida de doze quilômetros de uma extremidade da Bayshore até Ballast Point Park, apesar de que o nosso ponto de partida ficasse no meio. No momento em que tínhamos chegado ao parque, eu precisava de água. Beber demais nos últimos dias tinha me desidratado.

"Nós também podemos ter o nosso tempo", Jasper disse ofegante, enquanto esperava para eu beber da fonte.

Eu balancei a cabeça, andando para longe dele para esfriar um pouco. Já era um dia sufocante, fazendo 27 graus às sete da manhã, e a umidade vindo da água não estava ajudando. Na parte mais distante do parque havia um longo cais, e de lá, você podia ver uma ponta da Base Aérea de MacDill, embora o tráfego aéreo constante atrapalhasse.

Sentando em um banco, eu deixei minha cabeça cair contra o parapeito do cais. Ouvi Jasper se aproximar e abri um olho para olhar para ele. Eu precisava agradecer-lhe. A sério.

"Te devo uma, cara", eu suspirei, sentando para frente e descansando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Obrigado por trazer Bella até aqui."

Ele sorriu, todo torto e feliz. "Não foi tudo coisa minha, Sargento. Alice teve muito a ver com isso. E foi puramente egoísta, eu lhe garanto. Eu estava louco para ver a minha esposa."

Eu ri e assenti. "Eu posso imaginar. Será que fica mais fácil? Estar longe?" Eu perguntei, pensando em ter que deixar a minha menina ir embora no final da sua visita.

"Não, cara. Não fica." Ele bufou uma risada sem humor. "Nem um pouco. Ali é forte e focada, mas eu ainda me preocupo com ela sozinha. Eu não acho que isso vai mudar". Ele estudou meu rosto por um momento. "Para Bella está mais difícil, porque isso é novo para ela, então eu devo te dizer para se preparar. Ela está tão feliz, eu acho que nunca a vi assim... então quando esta viagem chegar ao fim, eu posso imaginar que ela vá ficar... emocional. A primeira vez que Alice e eu nos separamos por algumas semanas..." Ele parou, balançando a cabeça. "Quase me matou."

Eu me levantei alongando as minhas costas, pensando que não seria só Bella que iria desmoronar quando tivéssemos que nos separar até outubro, porque eu finalmente tinha encontrado a minha outra metade, aquela pessoa a qual eu não poderia viver sem. Respirando fundo, eu acenei para ele.

"Obrigado", eu suspirei, fazendo um gesto que devíamos começar a voltar.

"Sim, nós devemos ir. Eu acredito que as meninas têm grandes planos para o seu aniversário. Tem certeza de que não quer apenas sair?" Ele riu, batendo no meu ombro.

"Claro que não. Ficar em casa está muito bem", eu ri, balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Além disso, Bella me prometeu um bolo."

Jasper sorriu. "Bem, inferno... Então vamos. Vamos."

Realmente foi apenas melhor ficar fora do caminho. Então, eu estava sentado no meu novo piano, olhando para a cozinha. As meninas estavam trabalhando juntas como uma máquina perfeita, enquanto Jasper e Emmett começavam a preparar a grelha no pátio dos fundos. Eu realmente era inútil quando se tratava de cozinhar, então eu apenas optei por ficar de lado tocando. Não que eles tivessem me deixado fazer alguma coisa de qualquer maneira.

Tinha sido um dia relaxante como o inferno, tudo graças às pessoas entrando e saindo pela porta dos fundos. As meninas tinham dormido até quase meio-dia e, em seguida, se levantaram para ir ao supermercado, apenas para voltar e começar imediatamente o meu bolo. Os cheiros provenientes daquela cozinha estavam me deixando louco.

Havia algo de reconfortante e familiar com a forma como eu me senti em casa. As constantes provocações, risadas e sorrisos provaram-me que eles se conheciam há anos, especialmente as meninas, mas eu não me sentir excluído. De jeito nenhum. Eles me contaram histórias, cada um tentando encontrar o momento mais embaraçoso do outro. Emmett geralmente ganhava, porque ele não tinha vergonha em público.

Mas era a minha menina que os meus olhos não paravam de seguir para, minhas mãos nunca deixando as teclas. Eu toquei o que o seu sorriso, seu nariz adoravelmente enrugado ou sua risada doce me trouxeram à mente. Ela estava feliz, e eu queria que ela fosse sempre assim. Agora que eu a tinha na minha frente, eu só sentia que meus sentimentos por ela tinham sido cimentados. Eu estava entregue. Ela me possuía. Eu pensei que eu me sentia assim antes de a conhecer cara a cara, mas agora era um outro nível, completamente. Eu queria tudo com ela, e vê-la na minha cozinha só provou isso.

"Você parece muito pensativo, Sargento", eu ouvi meu lado, e ri, olhando para ela.

"Não, amor. Só pensando que é melhor eu ficar fora do caminho", eu disse a ela, girando no banco para que eu pudesse puxá-la para ficar entre as minhas pernas. Eu tive que rir quando olhei para ela. "Parece que você andou provando a cobertura, baby", eu ri, puxando-a para mais perto dos meus lábios. Sabendo que eu provavelmente estava brincando com fogo, eu lambi o canto de sua boca lentamente, limpando todos o chocolate que eu poderia conseguir, porque Bella e cobertura eram uma mistura fan-tás-ti-ca.

Bella riu, mas me beijou de volta completamente, deixando todo o meu ser dolorido por mais. "Deus, você realmente é sem vergonha quando se trata de doces."

"Por _você_. Não doces... você, baby", eu reiterei, certificando-me de que ela pudesse ver que eu estava dizendo a verdade. "A combinação pode apenas me matar."

Bella riu, beijando meu nariz. "Bem, vamos ver se essa teoria é verdadeira... depois do jantar. Vamos, lindo. É hora de comer."

A comida estava incrível, como também estava o bolo que Bella tinha feito. Eu implorei para eles mais cedo para não me comprar presentes... ou cantar parabéns... ou até mesmo acender uma vela do caralho. Nenhum deles tinha me escutado, porque até mesmo Bella disse que tinha um presente para mim mais tarde.

Colocando uma garrafa de Patrón em cima da mesa, Emmett explodiu, "Vamos jogar 'Eu nunca'."

"Isso não é totalmente justo", Bella bufou, sentando-se contra mim, nos fazendo compartilhar uma espreguiçadeira na varanda dos fundos. "Você _fez_ de tudo - e não tem vergonha de admitir isso."

Eu ri, enterrando a risada em seu cabelo.

"Isso significa apenas que ele estará bêbado no final do jogo", Rose murmurou ironicamente, revirando os olhos para o sorriso de seu marido. "Mas sirva as doses. Eu vou primeiro", disse ela, segurando o copo quando estava pronta. "Eu nunca... estive fora do país", ela afirmou, sorrindo quando Jasper, Emmett, e eu tivemos que beber.

"Ela só está começando", Bella murmurou para mim. "Ela vai fazer vocês entornarem a garrafa e ainda andar em linha reta quando estiver tudo dito e feito."

"Cale-se, Bellsy," Rose riu. "É a sua vez."

"Hmm... Eu nunca... fiz sexo em público", minha menina disse com uma risada, porque os outros quatro gemeram quando tiveram que tomar uma dose.

Eu, no entanto, deixei meu copo onde estava, sobre a mesa. Quando Bella se virou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida, eu me inclinei ao seu ouvido. "Eu disse que queria, não que eu tinha feito. Uma atividade que eu pretendo experimentar antes de suas férias terminarem, Senhorita Swan."

Ela riu nervosamente, suas bochechas doces tingidas com os tons mais escuros de rosa que eu tinha visto. "Certo espertinho... sua vez."

Rindo, eu olhei ao redor da varanda. "Eu nunca... fui tatuado", eu disse, sabendo que minha garota teria que beber, para não mencionar Emmett. O que me surpreendeu foi quando Alice gemeu e virou o copo.

"Não pergunte onde!" Ela retrucou, usando o mais hilariante dos sorrisos quando todos nós caímos na gargalhada. "É a minha vez. Hum, eu nunca... estive em um barco."

"Droga", Bella gemeu, revirando os olhos e tomando sua dose, junto comigo, Jasper e Emmett. "Você pode agradecer a Charlie por isso. Pescar é a coisa dele... e não a minha. Infelizmente, descobrimos isso da maneira mais difícil."

"Você passa mal no barco, querida?" Eu perguntei, beijando a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"No barco, em terra, com os peixes... não é o meu hobby favorito", ela gemeu. "Isso não é um _tal pai, tal filha_."

"Mas coloque uma arma na mão dela..." Rose riu.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, de alguma forma, ficando duro com o pensamento, e ela sentiu essa merda instantaneamente, pois eu estava pressionado em suas costas. Lembrei-me dela mencionando algo sobre isso em um de seus e-mails, mas eu não sabia que ela era assim tão boa.

"Só espere, cara", Emmett riu, apontando para Bella. "Quando formos para o campo de tiro com o pai dela... você vai ver. Ele a ensinou bem."

Depois de mais algumas doses, todos decidiram que era hora de parar, considerando que os caras e eu teríamos que voltar para a base na manhã seguinte. No momento em que eu estava ficando tonto e levei Bella para o meu quarto, tudo que eu queria era me envolver em torno dela, mesmo que fosse apenas para conversar o resto da noite, mas ela tinha outras ideias.

"Não se mova", ela declarou quase em um grunhido quando me empurrou contra a porta do quarto. "Eu sei que você disse que não queria presentes, mas eu tenho algo para você desembrulhar..." Seu sorriso era impertinente, sexy, e todas as coisas que eu mal podia envolver minha mente no momento, mas quando ela puxou a blusa sobre ela cabeça e empurrou seu shorts para o chão, eu não consegui conter o gemido que escapou de mim.

Fitas. Cada pequena coisa de renda azul que ela usava estava sendo segurada por pequenas fitas, e minhas mãos coçavam para desamarrá-las. Mas ela sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça para mim.

"Não tão rápido, Sargento", ela ronronou, voltando para mim para roçar as mãos debaixo da minha camiseta para puxá-la sobre a minha cabeça.

Quando ela se ajoelhou na minha frente, eu soube o que estava por vir, e minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a porta. Os sentimentos conflitantes de querer vê-la guerreavam com o quão rápido eu iria gozar ao olhar para ela. Não que eu tenha desviado o olhar por muito tempo, porque assim que as mãos dela se estenderam para o botão do meu shorts de sarja, eu olhei para ela.

"Baby, você não..."

"Silêncio. Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso..." ela disse, puxando meus shorts e boxers para o chão para que eu pudesse chutá-los para longe. "Oh Sr. Masen... se você não está duro para mim já. Mmm, e vazando, também."

"É um estado constante. Eu estive assim desde que você chegou", eu ri sombriamente, encolhendo um ombro quando ela olhou para mim com o mais sexy de sorrisos. Mas quando ela lambeu os lábios, meu riso se transformou em um gemido. "Cristo, Bella... eu não vou durar muito tempo assim. Você não tem... porra ... não tem ideia de como fica aí embaixo", eu gaguejei, fechando os olhos quando senti a mão dela em volta do meu pau.

Eu seria um bastardo mentiroso se dissesse que eu não queria isso. Eu fantasiei sobre isso mais do que eu gostaria de admitir, mas a realidade de vê-la colocar a língua para fora e a arrastar lentamente ao longo do meu eixo era erótica, íntima, e incrível pra caralho. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não empurrar meus quadris para frente quando sua boca brincou comigo, me lambeu, finalmente, afundando completamente para em torno de mim, tanto quanto ela conseguia ir.

Bella usou suas mãos, os dentes, a língua, tudo para me levar para mais perto do precipício. E eu estava tão certo; Eu não durei muito, porque a visão de seus lábios em volta do meu pau era demais. Eu podia ver todos os pedacinhos de seu amor, seu querer se derramando dela. Ela não era tímida, não estava com medo de me tocar, de gemer em torno de mim, ou de agarrar a minha bunda, pedindo-me para me mover. Quando cheguei mais perto, eu gentilmente enfiei os dedos em seu cabelo.

"Oh, merda, baby... tão perto..." Eu avisei a ela, mas ela só acelerou seus movimentos, me chupando com muito mais empenho, e eu estava feito, especialmente quando ela engoliu em torno de mim. Eu não aguentei e me entreguei, gozando com tudo em sua garganta. "Jesus", eu respirei, minha cabeça caindo de volta contra a porta novamente, mas eu tive que espiar quando sua doce risada encontrou meus ouvidos.

Ela estava em pé na minha frente, toda renda, fitas de cetim, e sexo, lambendo os lábios do jeito que eu tinha feito quando comi um pedaço da minha porra de bolo de aniversário fenomenal. Estendendo o braço, eu arrastei o meu polegar sobre seu lábio inferior, deslizando meus dedos para baixo em sua garganta até a curva considerável entre os seios perfeitos.

"Meu?" Eu perguntei em um sussurro.

"Sim, querida. Seu", ela respondeu, observando enquanto eu puxava lentamente a ponta da fita até que seu sutiã se abriu. "Feliz aniversário, Edward", ela sussurrou.

"Você era a única coisa que eu queria, e eu ainda ganho muito mais", eu disse, estendendo a mão para ambos os lados de seus quadris para puxar as fitas lá também. "Eu amo você, menina doce... mais do que jamais imaginei ser possível."

"Eu também te amo, baby. Leve-me para a cama", ela ordenou, envolvendo os braços no meu pescoço, e eu a peguei, caindo na cama desfeita me perdendo nela.

* * *

 _ **Que aniversário Sargento! Para quem só estava esperando receber um bolo pelo correio... (de que forma, eu não sei kkk) seu aniversário foi muito mais divertido.**_

 _ **Fotos lá no grupo!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	97. Chapter 95

**Capítulo 95: Bella**

 **Tampa - segunda-feira, 21 de junho de 2010 às 06h13min**

"Volte a dormir, querida", Edward murmurou suavemente, tirando o meu cabelo da testa. "Eu vou tomar um banho, e então nós temos que ir para o trabalho."

Eu fiz um ruído de acordo, franzindo os meus lábios para um beijo.

Edward fez o que eu queria com uma risada e, em seguida, virou-se para ir para o banheiro. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, e então a água escorreu na pia para que ele pudesse fazer a barba.

Eu puxei o lençol, me alongando e fazendo um inventário de qualquer dor. Realmente não havia nada, embora eu não devesse estar surpreendida. Na noite anterior, Edward tinha absolutamente passado um longo tempo desembrulhando seu presente, amando cada polegada de pele que ele descobria. Quando finalmente nos unimos, foi lento e suave. Tinha sido outra primeira vez para mim, porque nós ficamos em uma posição que eu chamaria de 'conchinha reversa', deitados de lado, de frente para o outro. Não tinha havido muito movimento, mas a posição nos deixava livre para tocar - e nós tocamos. Nossas mãos tinham acariciado e provocado todos os lugares que podiam alcançar, e quando nós finalmente gozamos, foi juntos, sem quase nenhum som escapando do nosso beijo.

Eu não podia acreditar o quanto mais eu sentia por ele depois de finalmente conhecê-lo face a face. Eu o amava antes, é claro; Eu sabia disso, mas agora... Agora era como se ele houvesse se infiltrado em todos os poros, como se eu respirasse só porque ele respirava. Como eu deveria deixá-lo em duas semanas, eu não tinha a menor ideia. Eu esperava que as meninas tivessem respostas para mim, porque eu planejava perguntar a elas mais tarde.

O chuveiro finalmente foi ligado, arrancando-me dos meus pensamentos. É claro que outros pensamentos tomaram conta da minha mente... Edward no cômodo ao lado... molhado... e sozinho no chuveiro.

 _Para o inferno com isso,_ eu pensei, jogando para trás as cobertas.

Eu peguei a camiseta de Edward do chão ao lado da porta e corri pelo corredor até o banheiro de hóspedes, onde eu cuidei das minhas necessidades fisiológicas. Então eu corri de volta para o meu quarto, sorrindo para Emmett, que estava esfregando o sono de seus olhos enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro para se arrumar para o trabalho.

Uma vez no quarto, eu tirei a camiseta e me arrastei para o banheiro, fechando a porta com cuidado para não alertar Edward.

A discrição deve ter funcionado, porque quando eu pisei no meio do boxo, ele saltou, surpreso por de repente perceber que não estava sozinho.

"O que está fazendo acordada, baby?" Ele perguntou, puxando-me sob o jato com ele.

Eu ri. "O pensamento de você aqui sozinho... molhado... foi demais para resistir."

Os olhos de Edward escureceram, e ele sorriu descaradamente. "Mm, então você decidiu vir ficar... molhada comigo?"

Sua ereção, que já estava dura entre nós, se contraiu contra o meu estômago quando eu ronronei, "Oh, Sargento... Eu estou _sempre_ molhada para você. Achei que você soubesse disso."

Eu mal tinha colocado as palavras para fora quando seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus. Ele enredou os dedos em meus cachos agora molhados, inclinando a minha cabeça para que ele pudesse controlar o beijo.

Finalmente se afastando, ele descansou sua testa contra a minha enquanto nós dois respirávamos o ar quente e úmido no espaço fechado do banheiro. "Porra, Isabella. Você não pode dizer coisas assim para mim e não esperar que eu faça algo a respeito."

Eu sorri, virando-me em seus braços para colocar minhas mãos na parede de azulejos, me dobrando ligeiramente na cintura. Olhando para trás, por cima do meu ombro, eu brinquei, "Quem disse que eu não esperava que você fizesse alguma coisa sobre isso?"

Ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés, minhas costas arqueadas, a minha bunda balançando um pouco, e a expressão de querer que eu sabia que ele podia ver no meu rosto, ele moveu a mão para baixo para agarrar seu pau. Eu podia ver o movimento quando ele apertou-o, deslizando para cima e para baixo algumas vezes enquanto puxava o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

"Porra", ele sussurrou, quase para si mesmo. "Sério? Você não está muito dolorida?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu fiz a minha melhor imitação de gatinha sexy e lhe disse: "Me fode, Sargento. Eu quero te sentir durante todo o dia enquanto estivermos separados."

Não houve mais hesitação. Edward se moveu atrás de mim, colocou uma mão no meu quadril para me firmar, e usou a outra para alinhar-se com a minha entrada, onde ele lentamente empurrou seu pau para dentro.

Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que estava sempre molhada para ele. Eu estava completamente pronta para ele, e ele deslizou com facilidade, todo o caminho até que as nossas coxas se tocaram. "Deus, isso é tão bom", eu gemi, sentindo-me pulsar em torno dele enquanto meu corpo se ajustava ao seu tamanho.

"Cristo, Bella!" Edward rosnou. "Eu juro que cada vez fica melhor."

Não houve mais palavras depois disso. O ar quente e úmido era como um cobertor sobre nós quando Edward começou a se mover. Tudo o que eu poderia fazer era me apoiar na parede na minha frente para que seus longos e duros, golpes não me fizessem colidir com os azulejos. As mãos sobre meus quadris me mantinham tão firme quanto possível e, a partir desta posição, ele era capaz de acertar os pontos certos para me fazer ver estrelas.

Apenas quando eu pensei que poderia ser demais - o calor, a umidade do ar, a pressão sobre as minhas mãos e o atrito abaixo - Edward estendeu uma mão e encontrou o meu clitóris.

"Goza para mim, baby", ele bufou com a voz rouca.

Quando ele circulou os dedos em mim, eu entreguei os pontos. Eu desmoronei em torno dele, e luz branca explodiu atrás das minhas pálpebras quando eu gozei, seu nome caindo dos meus lábios. E que o puxou comigo, porque com um último impulso, eu o senti se liberar dentro de mim, senti seu pau pulsar.

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos, recuperando o fôlego, até que Edward finalmente saiu de mim, fazendo ambos gemer. Quando ele estendeu os braços abertos, eu fui de bom grado, envolvendo os meus em sua cintura.

"Deus, eu te amo", ele suspirou. "Que maneira de começar o dia, porra."

"Sem trocadilhos..." eu ri quando ele olhou para mim com um sorriso.

Em seguida, a temperatura da água caiu alguns graus, e Edward suspirou. "Aparentemente ficamos aqui tempo suficiente."

Eu ri, pegando o sabonete e entregando a ele. "Você primeiro, enquanto eu lavo meu cabelo."

Enquanto eu passava o xampu, Edward fez o que precisava fazer. Depois de eu ter enxaguado o meu cabelo, ele me puxou para ele. "Termine aqui. Eu preciso sair e me vestir."

"Você vem me dizer tchau antes de ir?" Eu pedi escovando meus lábios nos dele.

"Pode deixar." Ele me deu um último beijo e depois saiu, pegando uma das toalhas na prateleira do lado de fora do chuveiro.

Assim que ele saiu do banheiro, eu apressadamente passei condicionador no meu cabelo, deixando-o agir enquanto eu lavava o meu corpo com o sabonete líquido que eu trouxe comigo para a Flórida. Eu queria estar fora do chuveiro antes que Edward tivesse que sair - para não mencionar antes que a água ficasse totalmente gelada.

Edward estava acabando de calçar seus sapatos quando eu saí para o quarto com uma toalha enrolada no meu corpo e outra em volta do meu cabelo.

"Mm, você parece boa o suficiente para comer", disse ele, inclinando-se para o meu colo onde uma gota de água tinha escorrido do meu ombro.

Rindo, eu puxei seu rosto para o meu e lhe dei um longo beijo. "Agora, vá para o trabalho. Me mande uma mensagem quando você puder, mas acho que as meninas e eu estamos planejando apenas ficar em casa hoje, então eu devo estar aqui o dia todo."

Ele balançou a cabeça, dando-me mais um beijo antes de deslizar para fora da porta do quarto, fechando-a atrás dele para que eu pudesse me vestir.

Eu o ouvi falando com os caras enquanto saíam pela porta da frente, e então o motor de seu SUV se afastando enquanto eu estava colocando suas Tags pela primeira vez em dois dias.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Eu olhei para Rose e Alice, que estavam esparramadas no sofá eu em uma poltrona. Nós realmente tínhamos decidido ficar em casa, uma vez que todas nós estávamos muito cansadas do fim de semana com os nossos rapazes.

"O que há, Bellsy?" Rose perguntou, clicando no mute no controle remoto da TV.

"Quão difícil vai ser sair daqui quando chegar a hora? Nós só estivemos aqui por dois dias, e eu não consigo nem imaginar..."

Alice suspirou. "Bella, eu gostaria de poder te dizer que há uma solução fácil Não há, honestamente, é uma das coisas mais difíceis que você terá que fazer... dizer adeus e ir embora. Nós temos feito isso por alguns anos, e não fica mais fácil, infelizmente."

Rose me deu um sorriso triste. "O único consolo que temos neste momento é que eles não irão para o exterior. Isso é quando é mais difícil... quando você sabe que eles estão indo para uma zona de guerra e poderiam ser feridos ou mortos a qualquer momento. Agora... sim, é uma porcaria, mas eles ficarão apenas aqui em Tampa, não serão mandados de volta para o Afeganistão, sabe?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Era o que eu estava pensando. E sim, Rose, você está certa. Nós temos que ser gratas. Eu só sei que eu vou ficar uma bagunça. Vocês sempre parecem bem quando Em e Jazz vão embora, então eu não tinha certeza se você tinham encontrado uma maneira de lidar com isso ou não."

As duas deram uma gargalhada, balançando a cabeça.

Alice finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para responder. "Bella, você não costuma nos ver por algumas horas depois que eles partem. Nós duas somos uma massa de soluços imprestáveis o tempo todo. Nós tentamos e ser forte por eles, mas eles percebem. Eu sei que dói quando eu deixo Jasper chateado, mas eu normalmente não consigo me segurar."

Rose concordou, dizendo: "Eu tendo a ficar bêbada, também, embora eu não recomende. Você acorda sentindo não só a tristeza e a dor porque ele se foi, mas também a enorme ressaca de toda a bebida."

Nós rimos, sabendo exatamente do que ela estava falando.

"De qualquer forma", Alice continuou, "Temos uma data de término desta vez. No momento em que formos embora, nós _sabemos_ que será por apenas três meses, e eles voltarão para casa. E como Rose disse, sabemos que, nesses três meses, eles estarão seguros. Não haverá bombas, nem inimigos apontando armas para eles, sem nos preocupar que a qualquer momento, poderemos ter um homem de uniforme batendo à nossa porta. Então, iremos apoiar umas às outras, trocar mensagens, telefonemas e chamadas pelo Skype com os caras, tanto quanto pudermos, e iremos passar por esses três meses da melhor forma que pudermos."

"Nós iremos apoiá-la, querida", Rose prometeu, dando-me um sorriso. "OK?"

Com um suspiro, eu assenti. "Obrigada, meninas."

Alice, que estava ao meu lado no sofá, apertou a minha mão.

Rose deu de ombros. "Isso é o que fazemos umas pelas outras, Bells. Não se preocupe." Ela ergueu o controle remoto. "Agora, quem quer mais maratona de Real Housewives?"

Poucos minutos depois, meu telefone soou, indicando uma nova mensagem de texto.

 _E: Me sobrou um minuto, enquanto todo mundo faz uma pausa para conseguir algo para beber. Está quente como o inferno aqui fora hoje. O que você está fazendo, amor?_

Eu sorri, pressionando o botão de resposta na tela.

 _B: Nós estamos apenas assistindo TV. Nós realmente nos aventuramos lá fora e encontramos um Subway para o almoço, mas decidimos que estava quente demais para ficar na rua._

 _E: Mm, Subway. Eu tive uma reunião com um dos agentes aqui antes, então eu mal tive tempo de pegar um saco de Cheetos. Comida cairia muito bem agora._

 _B: Eu comprei coisas para fazer lasanha esta noite, babe, então você terá abundância de comida mais tarde._

 _E: Provocadora! *Sorriso * Pão de alho, também?_

 _B: É claro! Que tipo de jantar com lasanha seria se não houvesse pão de alho e salada com molho italiano caseiro? *Balança a cabeça*_

 _E: Bom. Meu estômago está roncando já, linda._

 _E: Eu preciso correr, amor. Estaremos em casa em poucas horas. Eu te amo!_

 _B: Eu também te amo, querido. Te vejo em breve._

Colocando meu telefone, meu coração sentiu-se melhor do que tinha estado desde que Edward tinha saído mais cedo naquela manhã. Eu sabia que as meninas estavam certas... ir embora seria mais do que duro, mas ter as palavras tolas e doces de Edward ao meu alcance iria aliviar um pouco a dor.

* * *

 ** _Cadê vocês? Estavam tão loucas para esse encontro e agora que eles estão juntos vocês somem? Vamos lá gente!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	98. Chapter 96

**Capítulo 96: Edward**

 **Tampa - terça-feira, 22 de junho de 2010 às 11h30min**

"Vai, vai, vai! Isso não é rápido o suficiente. Mexam-se!" Emmett gritou com os novos recrutas sobre a pista de obstáculos. Ele realmente gostava de incitá-los, porque eles não podiam fazer nada sobre , ele era um grande filho da puta, e, segundo, ele os ultrapassava. Além disso, ele gostava de fazê-los passar exatamente o que eu o tinha feito passar nas minhas mãos.

Rindo, eu me encostei na parede, pegando o meu telefone. Não havia mensagens de Bella ainda, mas as meninas tinham dito que iam fazer compras. Os caras disseram para não esperar muita comunicação porque "elas levavam essa merda a sério".

Olhei para cima quando Wells veio mancando em minha direção com suas muletas, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

"Ei, Sargento", ele suspirou, ainda sorrindo.

"O que o doutor disse, Jeff?" Eu perguntei, observando que seu gesso tinha sido trocado.

"Está tudo bem, senhor. Eu estou me curando bem. Não deve haver nenhum problema", explicou ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Embora, eu vá ficar aqui quando outubro chegar."

"Você se realistou? E eles irão mantê-lo em Tampa?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim", disse ele com um sorriso. "A minha mulher já está aqui. Ela deixou Miami ontem. De fato, ela está na praia da base hoje."

Nós dois olhamos para cima quando Emmett pediu a pausa para o almoço. E a última frase de Jeff lembrou-me que eu precisava falar com as meninas.

Voltando-me para Wells, eu dei um tapa no ombro dele. "Bom para você, homem. Peça para Emmett levá-lo para vê-la durante o almoço. Entendido?"

"Sim, senhor", ele riu, empurrando suas muletas.

Eu peguei novamente o meu telefone, discando Bella e me afastando.

"Ei, sexy", ela ronronou no telefone.

Sorrindo, eu revirei os olhos. "Oi meu doce. Você comprou o shopping todo?"

"Não", ela respondeu com uma risada. "Mas eu encontrar um sutiã realmente bonito e a calcinha combinando."

Eu gemi descaradamente. "Hmm, que cor?"

"Preto."

"Legal. Será que você tirou uma foto?" Eu ri.

"Não. Sofra, garotão. Você irá vê-lo em breve", disse ela com altivez. "Então, a que devo o prazer, Sargento?"

"Acredite em mim, Isabella", eu comecei, incapaz de parar de provocá-la, "Eu vou te mostrar o _prazer_ quando eu chegar em casa. Eu acho que essa marca na sua barriga está ficando muito desbotada..."

"Promessas, promessas..."

"Quieta linda" Eu bufei. "Duas coisas, amor. Em primeiro lugar, eu quero levá-la para sair sexta-feira. Só nós dois."

"Você está me convidando para sair, Masen?" Ela riu. "Com roupas extravagantes e tudo?"

"Sim, senhora", eu ri. "Por favor?"

"Claro, querido. E agora eu tenho uma razão real para fazer compras, além de coisas que você normalmente arranca em trinta segundos."

"Continue comprando esses, Senhorita Swan. São os mais doces trinta segundos da minha vida", eu disse, abaixando a minha voz ao tom que agora eu sabia que a deixava louca. "Meu objetivo é rasgar todas as cores do arco-íris da sua bunda doce antes de você ir para casa. Então eu poderei mandar emoldurar cada calcinha apenas para lembrá-la que você não deveria tê-las vestido em primeiro lugar."

"Oh, droga", ela gemeu. "Edward Masen, por favor, não me deixe louca enquanto eu estou em pé no meio do shopping. Por favor?"

Eu ri, sabendo que ela não tinha vergonha de me dar o troco, mas eu queria perguntar mais uma coisa.

"Ok, próxima coisa, querida. Você meninas gostariam de vir com a gente para a base amanhã? Há uma praia onde vocês podem ficar o dia todo. Eu ouvi vocês falando sobre isso", eu disse a ela.

"Oh, sim... Espere aí, querido, deixe-me falar com Rose e Alice." Eu a Ouvi falar para elas sobre a praia, e ela voltou para mim depois que respostas exuberantes ecoaram sobre a linha. "Isso é um sim."

"Ok, bem... Aqui está o problema. Você terão que vir com a gente no início da manhã, ou não poderão entrar na base. Nós temos que trazê-las, tudo bem?"

"Sim, não há problema."

"Bom", eu suspirei, sorrindo que ela pudesse estar tão perto amanhã. "Eu vou pegar um almoço rápido, amor. Eu te vejo quando chegar em casa."

Algo nesse frase soou tão bem, tão certo.

"Eu te amo", ela cantarolou, terminando o telefonema.

* * *

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" Eu resmunguei contra a barriga de Bella, sem me preocupar em abrir os olhos.

Eu estava muito confortável, com o estômago cheio em cima dela. Não ajudou que tivéssemos acabado de fazer alguns malabarismos porque eu não estava brincando ela; o chupão logo acima de sua linha do biquíni tinha desbotado demais para o meu gosto. E agora os dedos dela corriam lentamente pelo meu cabelo mais e mais.

"Onde você irá me levar sexta-feira?" Ela perguntou, passando as unhas ao longo do meu couro cabeludo.

"Sair, Isabella", eu resmunguei, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados, lutando contra o meu sorriso quando ela bufou frustrada.

"Sair onde?"

Eu ergui a cabeça, colocando meu queixo em seu umbigo e passando os braços ao redor dela. "Você realmente quer saber, meu doce?"

Eu ri quando seu nariz se enrugou adoravelmente. O conflito era inestimável – deixar que continuasse sendo surpresa ou arruiná-la.

"Não, eu não quero", ela finalmente suspirou, fazendo beicinho.

"Bom", eu disse, beijando sua pele macia, abrindo a boca para girar minha língua em seu umbigo. "Eu só quero te mostrar a cidade, linda. Deixe-me fazer isso."

"Ok", ela riu, sorrindo para mim. "E amanhã?" Ela perguntou antes que eu pudesse colocar minha cabeça de volta para baixo. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela elaborar. "Quero dizer, você vai ter uma pausa para ir nos ver? Almoçar com a gente?"

"Definitivamente. Por quê?" Eu perguntei, subindo por seu corpo e me colocando entre as pernas dela. Apoiando os cotovelos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça, eu afastei os cabelos do rosto dela. "Assim que pararmos para o almoço, nós iremos ver vocês."

"Legal", disse ela, praticamente radiante. "Eu vou embalar um almoço grande o suficiente para todos nós, então."

"Você quer dizer que eu não terei que comer _fast food_ amanhã?" Eu perguntei animadamente, fazendo-a rir, a cabeça caindo contra os travesseiros.

"Não. Eu vou definitivamente fazer algo melhor do que batatas fritas, Sargento. Eu prometo." Ela riu, e o riso se transformou em um gemido doce quando eu beijei seu pescoço exposto.

"Uma coisa eu posso te assegurar" eu disse firmemente, deslizando de volta para baixo por seu corpo para onde o meu novo chupão estava claro como o dia. Arrastando minha língua em torno dele, eu fixei os olhos nos dela. "Oh, sim... Uma regra para o nosso encontro, Isabella... sem calcinha."

* * *

 ** _Sargento safadinho colocando as garras para fora... rsrs. As meninas vão para a praia! Quão divertido será? Hum..._**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	99. Chapter 97

**Capítulo 97: Bella**

 **Tampa - quarta-feira, 23 de junho de 2010 às 08h35min**

"Vamos, senhoras. Movam-se!" Eu ouvi Emmett chamar a partir da sala de estar.

Eu peguei minha bolsa com todos as coisas que eu poderia precisar, do meu Kindle ao protetor solar, telefone e carteira, deslizando meus óculos de sol no topo da minha cabeça enquanto eu caminhava para fora do quarto. Eu sabia que estávamos atrasados, e por isso eu esperava que as meninas estivessem prontas também. Quando me encontrei com elas no corredor, eu sorri.

"Vocês estão ótimas."

E elas estavam. Depois de Edward ter nos convidado um dia antes, nós decidimos que uma vez que já estávamos no shopping, deveríamos estocar tudo o que seria necessário. Nós compramos saídas de banho para que pudéssemos vestir da casa até a praia em si, bem como bolsas, protetor solar, e toalhas de praia bonitas. Rose estava usando uma túnica rosa Ralph Lauren com uma cintura império e mangas largas, enquanto Alice estava com um vestido frente única branco de linha, que valorizava seu cabelo preto e pele clara com perfeição.

"Assim como você", Rose me garantiu, sorrindo. "Edward vai amar essa cor."

Nós tínhamos encontrado um vestido para mim com um top que amarrava ao redor do meu pescoço e tinha um cordão sob os meus seios, mas a parte que Edward gostaria era que era azul - marinho, mas ainda azul. Isso só aconteceu de combinar com o biquíni que eu tinha por baixo.

"Eu amei", uma voz ronronou de trás Alice.

Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward me observando, seus olhos escuros, e rindo.

"Vamos, senhoras", Jasper falou lentamente de seu lugar na porta de seu quarto. "Nós vamos nos atrasar."

Edward estendeu a mão para a minha bolsa, deslizando o outro braço em volta da minha cintura enquanto caminhava comigo até seu SUV. Eu comecei a abrir a porta de trás, mas ele abriu a porta do passageiro da frente e disse: "Eles podem ir atrás."

Quando olhei para cima, ele apenas sorriu e me fez sinal para entrar no carro.

A caminho da base, os rapazes apontaram pontos de referência diferentes e bonitas vistas. Tampa era uma bela cidade, tão diferente de Seattle e Forks. Washington era bonito, também, com todo aquele verde, mas Tampa era fresca e vibrante, no Golfo do México combinado com o sol quente dando-lhe uma sensação diferente do nublado Oceano Pacífico Norte.

Quando Edward parou no portão na base, os caras passaram-lhe suas identidades militares, e ele as entregou para o guarda que tinha se aproximado do veículo. "Temos três visitantes hoje."

O soldado olhou para as janelas e todas nós dedo acenamos para ele, e ele sorriu. "Vou precisar ver suas identidades também, para que eu possa anotar os números na planilha de controle."

Eu peguei minha carteira de motorista, e quando as meninas me deram suas identificações de esposas de militar, eu as passei para Edward, que entregou ao guarda.

Depois de um minuto na cabine, o guarda deu um passo até a SUV e entregou a Edward as seis identidades "Tenham um bom dia, senhoras. Sargento."

"Obrigada", Alice, Rose, e eu dissemos em uníssono, fazendo Edward, Emmett e Jasper sorrir enquanto Edward atravessava o portão agora aberto.

Depois de dirigir para onde ele poderia nos deixar, Edward disse, "Eu te ligo quando sairmos para o almoço, ok?"

"Ok!" Eu me inclinei e dei um beijo rápido nele, sabendo que eles não tinham muito tempo para chegar onde precisavam ir. "Amo você, amor."

Ele sorriu. "Eu também te amo, querida. Divirtam-se, senhoras."

As meninas saíram do SUV, carregando o cooler que tínhamos abastecido mais cedo naquela manhã com coisas para o almoço dos seis, e acenamos quando Edward foi embora.

"Para a praia!" Alice disse feliz, ligando os braços com a gente enquanto andava entre Rose e eu. "O sol está nos chamando."

Eu estava de costas sobre a toalha, os olhos fechados, quando senti algo bater no meu pé. Apoiando-me nos cotovelos, eu olhei para baixo para ver uma bola de vôlei aninhada na areia.

"Me desculpe por isso!"

Quando meus olhos se ergueram, vi que tinha vindo de um cara bonito, que se eu tivesse que adivinhar tinha apenas vinte anos. Ele e dois amigos estavam correndo até nós três, com sorrisos juvenis em seus rostos. Todos os três estavam com o peito nu, vestindo apenas roupas de banho e Tags. Eles eram bonitos - embora nem de longe mais que Edward ou até mesmo Emmett e Jasper - e sua linguagem corporal estava completamente aberta a paquera.

"E vocês meninas bonitas, apreciando a praia?" Perguntou o mesmo cara que tinha pedido desculpas. "Nós não te machucamos com a bola, não é?"

"Isso foi minha culpa, aliás", disse o segundo, com o rosto ligeiramente corado. "Eu sou Tim. Estes são Shawn e Ryder." Ele acenou para o cara mais próximo de mim em primeiro lugar, seguido por aquele que estava comendo Rose com os olhos.

"Não, só bateu no meu pé. Eu sou Bella. Prazer conhecê-los." Apontando para as meninas, eu disse: "Essa é Alice e Rose, a que está ao lado."

"Vocês estão aqui visitando alguém? Eu nunca vi vocês por aqui antes, e eu acho que eu teria notado uma menina bonita como você." Shawn estava definitivamente flertando comigo, e enquanto eu estava lisonjeada, eu também estava totalmente _não_ interessada.

"Rose. É um nome bonito", Ryder disse a ela. "Gostaria de jogar voleibol? Você poderia ficar no meu time."

Olhando para Alice, eu a vi sufocando uma risada, e então eu observei Rose, que estava tentando ao máximo exibir seu anel de casamento sem ser desagradável.

"Venha jogar", ele tentou novamente, quando ela não disse nada. "Se você não souber, eu posso ajudar..."

"Desculpe", Rose disse docemente. "Eu sou casada." Ela finalmente apenas ergueu a mão e mexeu seu dedo.

Alice saltou logo em seguida. "Eu também! Desculpa!"

Shawn estava olhando atentamente para mim. "E você, Bella? Eu não vejo um anel..."

Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer. Obviamente, eu dizer 'não obrigada', mas eu também não queria ser rude. Não era culpa dele que eu estivesse completamente e totalmente fora do mercado - e não vamos esquecer o felizmente.

Abrindo minha boca para lhe dizer exatamente isso, eu não disse uma palavra antes de uma voz suave mas mortal surgir atrás de mim. "Ainda não, mas ela é comprometida da mesma forma. Mexam-se, soldados."

* * *

 _ **Ops!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	100. Chapter 98

**Capítulo 98: Edward**

 **Tampa - quarta-feira, 23 de junho de 2010 às 11h56min**

"Muito bem, homens", eu resmunguei, olhando para as horas no meu telefone. "Quando vocês voltarem do almoço, vamos trabalhar com operações especiais."

"Sim Senhor!" Todos os jovens ecoaram de volta.

"Dispensados", eu murmurei, acenando para fora.

Eu olhei a lista na mão da próxima aula. Meu esquadrão os deixou prontos para começar a trabalhar com operações especiais e, em seguida, eles estariam prontos. Estava levando apenas cerca de três semanas para trazer cada classe a esse ponto, especialmente quando estávamos mesclando esquadrões antigos com novos. De acordo com os relatórios do meu Comandante, o programa de treinamento era considerado um sucesso. Estávamos chegando tão longe. Eu achei que realmente não saberíamos até que os homens estivessem no exterior.

"Vamos, Sargento. Eu estou morrendo de fome", Emmett pediu, praticamente implorando.

Sorrindo, eu ergui os olhos da lista e olhei para ele. "E o fato de que as meninas fizeram o almoço não tem nada a ver com a sua pressa."

"Uh, não. O fato de que as meninas fizeram o almoço _e_ estão logo abaixo na praia, de biquínis é o que ele está falando" Jasper riu, abaixando a mão gigante de Emmett.

Rindo, eu assenti. "Tudo bem... vamos. Temos cerca de uma hora e meia antes de termos que voltar."

Dirigir até a praia não demorou muito, e eu estacionei meu SUV, observando que apesar de ser no meio da semana, havia uma boa quantidade de carros lá. Mais abaixo, na praia, havia duas mulheres com algumas crianças brincando na areia, um casal em dois uniformes diferentes - um da Força Aérea e outro, do Exército - e, finalmente, a visão que estávamos procurando, embora elas não estivessem sozinhas.

"Oh, inferno", Emmett gemeu, balançando a cabeça. "Rose realmente não pode ir a qualquer lugar sem esta merda acontecer", ele murmurou, e pelo olhar em seu rosto, ele não estava achando engraçado.

As nossas meninas estavam todas apoiadas em seus cotovelos enquanto três soldados muito jovens sorriam para elas. Um estava segurando uma bola de vôlei, e um deles parecia estar dando a Bella cada grama de sua porra atenção. Não que eu o culpasse porque ela estava absolutamente linda deitada em dois pedaços de tecido azul marinho muito pequenos.

Bella, no entanto, parecia um pouco desconfortável, como se estivesse apenas tentando ser legal, especialmente quando os meninos as convidaram para jogar.

Quando Rose declarou-se casada, Alice fez o mesmo, o que não aliviou qualquer da tensão de Jasper e Emmett ao meu lado, mas deixou a pobre Bella sem saída. E, de repente, eu senti o desejo inegável de colocar um anel no dedo da minha garota, mesmo que apenas para mostrar ao mundo que ela era minha.

"E você, Bella? Eu não vejo um anel..." Aquele garoto sorriu. Ele era jovem e estúpido e não sobreviveria um minuto com ela, muito menos comigo, se ele estendesse a mão e a tocasse, o que parecia que ele estava prestes a fazer, porque ele se ajoelhou aos seus pés.

Chegando mais perto, Emmett e Jasper me seguiram, com a intenção de me impedir de fazer algo que eu pudesse me arrepender. Minhas mãos se apertaram em punhos quando eu finalmente cheguei perto o suficiente para falar.

"Ainda não, mas ela é comprometida da mesma forma", disse eu, tentando com todas as forças manter o meu nível de voz. Quando o garoto olhou para mim, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Mexam-se, soldados", eu disse, empurrando o meu queixo em direção à outra extremidade da praia.

Os outros dois homens prestaram continência, cutucando o que estava na frente de Bella para fazer o mesmo. Normalmente, eu os teria mandado descansar, mas eu não estava me sentindo tão gracioso, especialmente quando Garoto Voleibol continuava de olho na minha garota.

"Nome e posição." Eu pedi, zombando dele.

"Soldado Shawn Dawson, Senhor", ele gritou de volta.

"E você?" Emmett perguntou ao cara na frente de Rose.

"Soldado Ryder Biggs", ele respondeu instantaneamente.

"Ryder..." eu murmurei, puxando a minha nova lista de recrutas e rindo sombriamente quando Shawn Dawson e Ryder Biggs estavam lá em preto e branco. "Deixe-me adivinhar... vocês acabaram de chegar, não é meninos..."

"Sim Senhor!", todos eles responderam, o do meio parecendo nervoso como o inferno.

"Certo", eu bufei, minhas narinas dilatadas quando os olhos de Shawn o traíram novamente. "Soldado Dawson, você está com algum problema para manter seus olhos a frente?" Eu lati.

"Não, Senhor!"

"Bom." Eu fiz uma careta, olhando para Bella, que estava com uma expressão que eu não conseguia ler. "Agora, vocês estão interrompendo a minha hora de almoço. Peguem suas coisas e sigam em frente. Vocês estarão na minha classe de treinamento de amanhã, rapazes. Eu sugiro que vocês estejam descansados. Compreendido?"

Os três homens me deram um olhar preocupado, Shawn realmente gemendo em voz alta quando balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Sim, Senhor", todos gritaram de volta.

"Dispensados", Eu ordenei, esperando até que eles saíssem.

"Você também", a voz dura de Emmett ecoou enquanto olhava para o jovem que ainda estava babando em cima de Rose.

Jasper não disse uma palavra. O olhar que ele deu ao jovem que mal conseguia tirar os olhos de Alice disse tudo.

"Ei, Edward," Bella me chamou, cutucando minha perna através das minhas calças. "Está com fome? Ou você está planejando comer novos recrutas para o almoço?"

Revirando os olhos para as risadas das meninas, eu olhei para ela, meu humor ainda malditamente escuro.

"Vamos lá, querido. Ajuda-me a levar estas coisas para aquela mesa ali", ela ordenou com um suspiro, levantando-se da sua toalha e apontando para cooler, enquanto os caras ajudavam suas esposas a se levantar.

Eu peguei o cooler e a segui para a mesa debaixo da sombra de uma árvore. Ela me forçou a sentar no banco, e ficou entre as minhas pernas.

"Você sabe... Eu estava prestes a mandá-lo embora, Edward", ela disse suavemente. Ela não parecia chateada, mas seu rosto ainda estava ilegível enquanto ela cruzava os braços.

Eu balancei a cabeça, franzindo a testa quando coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto. Eu sabia que tinha acabado de me comportar como um idiota ciumento, possessivo e toda essa merda, mas porra! Eu tinha acabado de ficar com ela. Tudo sobre o meu relacionamento com Bella era novo e diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já senti. O simples pensamento de perdê-la, de ver alguém olhando para ela do jeito que eu olhava, ou pior ainda... tocá-la... trouxe sentimentos que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Eu estava acostumado com homens olhando para Tanya, e eu realmente não me importava naquela época. Isso era tão diferente.

Meus olhos focaram na pele doce de sua barriga, agora com um toque rosado do sol, meu polegar se arrastando através do chupão que estava quase de fora da calcinha do biquíni. Ela cheirava a luz do sol, protetor solar com aroma de coco, e apenas pura Bella. Tudo o que eu queria era tocá-la em todos os lugares.

"Eu sei, amor. Eu sinto muito", eu disse calmamente, finalmente olhando para ela. "Alguns desses homens..."

"Ele era um _menino_ , Edward", ela bufou, revirando os olhos. "Ele mal parecia ter idade suficiente para se juntar ao Exército."

"Tudo bem, querida... Alguns destes _rapazes_ não sabem como agir em torno de meninas bonitas, Bella." Minha voz saiu mais rude do que eu queria. Eu tive que rir quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "E, aparentemente, nem eu", eu concedi, encolhendo os ombros. "Ah, amor. Eu odiei o jeito que ele estava olhando para você." Eu estava lamentando-me, praticamente fazendo beicinho como uma criança.

A risada de Bella me fez olhar para ela, e ela se inclinou para beijar meus lábios. "Eu não quero um menino, Sargento. Eu quero um homem, e eu tenho um. Um homem de verdade." Seu tom de voz saiu como algo próximo a um ronronar, e me segurei para não puxá-la para o meu colo.

Eu sorri para ela, sentindo todo o nervosismo do meu humor se afastar. "É justo, meu doce. É justo".

"E o que foi aquela coisa de 'ainda não'?" Perguntou ela, inclinando a cabeça para mim.

"Não. Ainda", eu rosnei dramaticamente para ela, puxando os braços dela para soltá-los. "Eu já disse isso antes, amor. Você é a mulher para mim. Eu tenho certeza que deixei isso bem claro em cada e-mail, telefonema, sessão de Skype... pombo-correio..." Eu sorri quando o último a fez rir, mas ela pressionou a testa na minha.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou, segurando ambos os lados do meu rosto e me beijando levemente.

"Eu também te amo, baby", eu disse, sorrindo quando minhas mãos deslizaram sobre sua roupa de banho, a pele... a mais bonito pela. Só para provocá-la, eu deixei o meu polegar mergulhar abaixo de seu biquíni apenas para traçar a minha marca nela. Seu belo gemido devasso me fez puxar minhas mãos longe dela por completo.

"Edward", ela riu, apontando para a mesa. "Almoço... antes que eu nos meta em um monte de problemas em público."

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo sobre a nossa discussão sobre exibicionismo, mas ela riu, cobrindo meus lábios com um único dedo. "Não se atreva a falar de elevadores, Masen. Coma. Antes que o meu tempo com você acabe..."

Rindo, eu beijei seu dedo. "Sim senhora."

* * *

 _ **Será que esses três terão um treinamento duro? Hahahaha**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	101. Chapter 99

**Capítulo 99: Bella**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 25 de junho de 2010 às 17h43min**

Eu estava tão malditamente animada sobre o meu encontro com Edward esta noite, que eu mal conseguia ficar parada. Alice estava rindo porque Rose continuava resmungando que ia me amarrar de modo que ela pudesse terminar o meu cabelo. Eu não estava com o meu vestido ainda, apenas sentada em um novo conjunto sensual de calcinha preta e sutiã sem alças; uma vez que o zíper era nas costas, eu poderia vesti-lo por baixo, em vez de ter que passar o vestido pela cabeça. Quando Edward tinha me dito que iria me levar a um lugar agradável, eu tinha organizado uma viagem de compras de emergência no dia seguinte à praia. As meninas e eu tínhamos encontrado este vestido de lantejoulas deslumbrante em uma das lojas no mesmo shopping que tínhamos ido dois dias antes. Havia três cores: preta na parte inferior, prata no meio, e vermelho na parte superior e cada cor seguia o mesmo padrão nas mangas três-quartos. Tinha um decote canoa e o comprimento era no meio da coxa, por isso era sexy sem ser exagerado.

"Tem certeza de que eu não deveria usar jóias com isso?" Eu perguntei às meninas novamente. Mais cedo, eu perguntei vendo a necessidade de pedir algo delas, desde que eu não tinha trazido nada comigo, e elas tinham me dito que o vestido era suficiente por si só.

"Bella", disse Alice, xingando um pouco com os braços cruzados, "Apenas confie em nós, por favor? Nós sabemos o que estamos falando."

Rindo, eu levantei minhas mãos em um gesto de rendição. "Tudo bem. Você ganha. Vocês sabem melhor que eu."

"Tudo bem, querida. Dê uma olhada." Rose saiu do caminho para que eu pudesse me ver no reflexo do espelho do banheiro.

Mesmo sem o vestido, eu poderia dizer que Rose tinha feito um trabalho fabuloso com o meu cabelo, e como sempre, Alice tinha sido um gênio com a minha maquiagem. Meus olhos estavam delineados na parte superior e na parte inferior em preto, mas suavizados depois que ela as esfumou. Em seguida, ela acrescentou cor suficiente às pálpebras, minhas bochechas e nos lábios sem fazer parecer demais. Rose tinha enrolado meu cabelo com seu maior babyliss e, em seguida, abriu os cachos com um tipo de pente de dentes gigantes, tornando as ondas soltas e sensuais.

Aparentemente, eles poderia dizer que eu estava prestes a desmoronar quando me virei para enfrentá-las porque ambas gritaram: "Nada de lágrimas! Você vai estragar a maquiagem!"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Ok, ok. Sem lágrimas. Obrigada a ambas. Realmente." Acenando com a mão rapidamente na frente dos meus olhos para afastar qualquer choro, eu suspirei. "Só... obrigada."

"Agora, vamos coloca-la naquele vestido," Alice me disse, sorrindo. "Edward disse seis horas em ponto."

Eu as deixei me levar para o quarto. Rose pegou o vestido, que estava pendurado na frente do armário, enquanto Alice abriu a caixa de outra loja do shopping. Eu tinha estava preocupada com os saltos, mas elas insistiram que eu ficaria bem, mesmo que Edward e eu fôssemos dançar após o jantar. Eu não sabia se isso era o plano dele ou não, mas eu queria ter certeza de que eu não iria cair e me envergonhar ou a ele, se fosse esse o caso.

Uma vez completamente vestida, eu alisei a bainha, endireitei as mangas, e me virei para minhas meninas. "Como estou?"

"Pronta para uma noite na cidade", disse Rose, sorrindo com confiança.

Alice assentiu. "Você está ótima, Bells. Agora vá." Ela me enxotou para a porta com as mãos, como se estivesse afastando moscas. "São seis horas, então você está na hora certa."

Eu dei a cada uma um abraço, peguei a pequena bolsa prata que Alice tinha me emprestado, que já continha o meu telefone e tudo o mais que eu poderia precisar para a noite, e depois saí do quarto.

Quando entrei na sala, Emmett e Jasper assobiaram, sorrindo.

"Você está ótima, Bellsy", Emmett disse, atirando-me uma piscadela.

"Você está, querida", Jasper concordou. "Edward é um homem de sorte esta noite."

O homem em questão se levantou de seu assento na poltrona, com os olhos grudados em mim e bonito pra caramba, que quase me tirou o fôlego. Seu terno era azul marinho escuro, próximo de preto, com uma camisa branca e gravata combinando. Ele não tinha feito a barba desde esta manhã, por isso estava um pouco desalinhado - assim como eu gostava dele - e seu cabelo tinha crescido o suficiente para que em cima estivesse um pouco selvagem e confuso. Eu queria comê-lo ali mesmo. Edward em jeans e camiseta era sexy. Edward todo bem vestido de terno e gravata era indescritível.

"Deus, Bella", ele bufou, balançando a cabeça enquanto caminhava lentamente para mim onde eu estava na porta. "Você está deslumbrante. Você está muito bonita."

Depois de endireitar a gravata dele, eu segurei seu rosto e o beijei, com cuidado para não borrar o meu batom. "E eu vou ser a causa da inveja de todas as mulheres lá fora esta noite, Sargento."

Ele começou a se inclinar para me beijar de novo, mas a garganta de Alice limpando atrás de mim o parou onde estava.

"Porra, Edward. Você a bagunce, eu vou ter que te machucar", ela brincou.

Dando um passo para trás, ele sorriu. "Desculpe, Alice." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da frente e tirou duas pequenas caixas. "Você me faria a honra de aceitar esse presente e usá-las hoje à noite, linda?"

Quando ele abriu a tampa da primeira caixa, eu vi uma pulseira de prata esterlina linda com um fecho de argola e um pingente em forma de coração na ponta. Na segunda caixa havia um par de brincos em formato de lágrima de prata com um pequeno diamante no centro de cada um. Eles eram tão bonitos quanto a pulseira.

Olhando para trás, para Alice e Rose, eu dei a ela um olhar provocante. "É por isso que vocês não quiseram me emprestar nada, não é?" Diante de suas piscadelas, eu me virei para Edward. "Eu ficaria honrada, querido. É muito, mas eu irei valorizá-los. Eles são lindos."

Enquanto prendia a pulseira em torno do meu pulso esquerdo, ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Eles são apenas acessórios para ajudar a destacar a mulher os usando, amor."

Eu engoli o repentino nó na minha garganta e peguei os brincos dele, deslizando-os nas minhas orelhas antes de tomar uma respiração profunda, calmante. Se eu não tivesse cuidado, eu explodiria em lágrimas de felicidade e arruinaria todo o trabalho duro das minhas meninas.

"Você está pronta, querida?" Edward ofereceu-me o braço, que eu aceitei de bom grado.

"Não posso esperar", eu provoquei os outros enquanto ele me guiava para a porta da frente, para o ar abafado da noite.

* * *

 _ **Quem estava esfregando as mãos já esperando um anel... sosseguem. Eles acabaram de se conhecer e o pedido virá, claro, mas não agora. ;)**_

 ** _querem ver as joias e as roupas? Corram lá no grupo!_**

 ** _Ah, posso pirar porque estamos quase chegando a 3000 reviews? Vocês são meus bolinhos! 3_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	102. Chapter 100

**Capítulo 100: Edward**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 25 de junho de 2010 às 19h32min**

"Senhor, a sua mesa no Salão da Sobremesa está pronta", o senhor mais velho declarou com um sorriso em direção a Bella.

O lugar que eu decidi trazer Bella era carregado com a história local, para não mencionar um alto padrão. O lugar era rico em tradição, incluindo o seu pessoal. Não que eu me preocupasse com toda a pompa e circunstância que vinha com o lugar, mas eu realmente só queria mimar a minha menina. E apesar de seus protestos em contrário, esta era a primeira vez que eu tive a chance de fazer isso, o que tinha começado com as joias que eu não poderia deixar de comprar para ela.

Nós tínhamos sido colocados em uma sala com painéis de madeira escura e rica, iluminada por velas, mas realmente, nós tinha ignorado tudo isso, porque nós simplesmente começamos a conversar – sem parar - e rimos... muito. Bella me contou histórias sobre alguns de seus alunos, seu pai, e Seattle, e eu falei sobre os meus pais, sobre crescer em Chicago, e as merdas que aconteceram durante a minha formação de base. Eu achava que depois de tantos e-mails, cartas e conversas que saberíamos tudo sobre o outro, mas simplesmente não era o caso. Ou talvez fosse apenas a minha necessidade de saber mais... sempre mais.

Quando fomos levados para o outro cômodo, eu não podia tirar meus olhos dela. Ela estava impressionante, absolutamente impecável - desde seu cabelo, seu vestido, até os sapatos, que faziam coisas para as pernas dela que eu mal podia descrever. Mais do que uma cabeça masculina virou-se na direção dela enquanto passávamos por outras salas de jantar - e algumas femininas, se eu fosse ser honesto. Os garçons estavam praticamente correndo para ajudá-la. Isso me fez sorrir com uma quantia obscena de orgulho por ser comigo que ela estava - uma sensação completamente diferente do que eu senti com o imbecil na praia. Ele olhou para ela como se quisesse comê-la, pelo que ele tinha pago caro no seu primeiro dia de treinamento.

"Babe, eu não sei se eu consigo comer mais nada." Bella riu uma vez que estávamos sentados lado a lado. Ela olhou ao redor da mesa, o que tecnicamente era uma sala fechada. "Mas obrigada por tudo isso", disse ela, acenando com a mão ao redor.

Rindo, eu peguei a mesma mão, beijando as costas dela. "Eu não ia comer mais também, mas eu pensei que... um conhaque e um cappuccino não fariam mal", eu sugeri, fazendo o pedido quando o nosso novo garçom fez a sua aparição. Eu precisaria do café se eu fosse continuar a dirigir, porque eu já tinha bebido algumas taças de vinho no jantar. "Você não precisa me agradecer, apesar de tudo. Mas eu não terminei com você ainda, menina doce."

As paredes ao redor da mesa davam a ilusão de privacidade, por isso, eu aproveitei a oportunidade de beijá-la, uma vez nossas bebidas foram entregues. Afastando o cabelo de seu ombro, eu acariciei o pescoço dela com uma mão, enquanto a outra não conseguia ficar longe de suas belas pernas. Foi um beijo lento, preguiçoso que não iria nos levar a lugar nenhum. Era relaxado e familiar, como se tivéssemos nos beijando durante toda a nossa vida, em vez de apenas uma semana maldita. Esse último pensamento fez meu coração acelerar e afundar, porque só nos restava outra semana antes que eu tivesse que ficar longe dela por três malditos meses.

Afastando-me um pouco, eu beijei sua testa enquanto seus dedos se arrastaram ao longo da minha mandíbula. "Você está pronta para dançar?" Eu perguntei a ela, sorrindo para seu doce riso.

"Sim", ela finalmente respondeu, tomando um gole do meu café. "Definitivamente."

* * *

Até o momento que eu estacionei o carro no centro, eu já estava voraz por Bella. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto eu poderia aguentar dançando colado nela, mas eu estava a fim de tentar. Na realidade, o que eu queria era encontrar uma sombra profunda, escura e estacionar o SUV, e puxar essa menina para o meu colo, mas eu não podia fazer isso com ela.

"Fique aí", eu disse a ela suavemente, e eu desliguei o carro e saí, andando para o lado dela.

Virando-a de lado para me encarar, eu me coloquei entre suas pernas, o que a bloqueava da vista da rua. Bella sorriu, estendendo o braço para me puxar pela minha gravata.

"Tire isso, não vou precisar dela aqui... mas eu realmente preciso beijar você, porra", eu disse a ela, encolhendo os ombros para me livrar do meu paletó e desabotoar os poucos primeiros botões da minha camisa quando ela tirou a gravata do meu pescoço.

Ambos os itens foram atirados em algum lugar dentro do carro, mas estávamos de volta um no outro instantaneamente. Uma das minhas mãos deslizou em seu cabelo, enquanto a outra deslizou por sua perna e sob seu vestido. Com as pernas de Bella em volta de mim, eu me empurrei contra ela de forma longa e lenta, só para ouvir aquele suspiro doce contra a minha boca.

No entanto, eu congelei quando a minha mão encontrou renda e seda. Dando um passo para trás eu olhei para ela. "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, tocando a borda da calcinha.

"Calcin... Oh!" Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. "Eu me esqueci, Edward! O vestido é tão curto, e as meninas me vestindo..."

"Você está com tantos problemas, Isabella", eu disse a ela, baixando meus lábios até seu ouvido, mordendo e lambendo sua pele, eu deslizei minha outra mão por baixo do seu vestido. Agarrando a borda de sua calcinha, eu a deslizei lentamente dela, guardando-a instantaneamente. Eu mal teve um vislumbre de preto e rendas, e eu podia sentir que ela já estava úmida. "Já molhada, querida?"

"Sim", ela suspirou, olhando para mim através de seus longos cílios. A maquiagem deu-lhe um olhar de puro sexo, de desejo e necessidade desinibida.

"Eu disse nada de calcinha hoje à noite", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Agora... você terá que ficar sem durante todo o fim de semana."

Minha menina riu, mas foi um riso sensual e sexy. "Tudo o que você mandar... Sargento".

Minha boca se chocou contra a dela, meus dedos exploraram seu sexo agora nu, provocando e acariciando, mas nunca realmente dando o que ela queria. Eu queria ela molhada e inchada quando dançássemos. Eu queria que ela se segurasse até que eu pudesse beber dela. E eu estava disposto a apostar que não iríamos chegar em casa antes de eu arrancar pelo menos um bom orgasmo dela.

Seus quadris começaram a se mover no meu ritmo, e foi quando eu finalmente me afastei, pressionando minha testa na dela. "Vem dançar comigo", eu disse, mas realmente foi um pedido. Se ela dissesse não, que ela me queria, então, eu não ia discutir, mas ela deslizou graciosamente até a calçada, tomando minha mão na dela, uma vez que eu tinha enrolado as mangas da minha camisa.

O clube era uma mistura de batidas sensuais, corpos se contorcendo e luzes piscando. Eu guiei Bella para o meio da pista de dança, e nos perdemos no mar de corpos. Alguns dançavam colados, alguns eram mais do que dois, mas eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos da menina cujas costas estavam pressionadas à minha frente enquanto nós balançávamos com "S&M." da Rihanna

Afastando o cabelo dela do pescoço e mantendo uma mão contra seu estômago, eu a segurei contra mim. Distribuí longos e lentos beijos molhados em seu pescoço, sabendo que eu estava brincando com fogo, porque isso deixava a minha menina louca.

Dançamos mais algumas músicas, bebemos um drinque, e voltamos para a pista. Desta vez, era Britney Spears que cantava "Hold It Against Me", e eu me vi deslizando minha perna entre as dela, puxando-a mais perto, não só para esconder a minha ereção, mas para buscar algum tipo de atrito. Eu tinha a sensação de que não iríamos durar muito tempo. Agarrando seu cabelo, eu inclinei a cabeça dela para trás, muito parecido com a primeira noite que nós nos encontramos pessoalmente, para provocar a pele macia logo abaixo da orelha com meus lábios, língua e dentes. Os sons que eu senti mais do que ouvi dela só me estimularam mais. Mas quando os meus dedos deslizaram furtivamente em seu vestido para encontrá-la totalmente saturada, eu gemi, minha testa caindo no ombro dela.

"Cristo, amor", eu gemi no ouvido dela, esfregando-a na minha coxa apenas para trazê-la mais perto. "Porra, Bella... Nós temos que ir..."

"Por favor, babe", ela gemeu, acariciando o meu queixo. "Mas eu preciso ir no banheiro primeiro..."

Eu balancei a cabeça, me desenroscando dela e pegando sua mão. Eu a levei para o corredor onde ficavam os banheiros e me encostei na parede para esperar por ela. Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede enquanto eu tentava recuperar o meu controle, mas tudo se desfez quando ela reapareceu na minha frente. Grato que ninguém estava prestando atenção em nós, eu a girei, pressionando-a contra a parede.

"Deus, doce menina, eu te quero tanto", eu sussurrei contra seu pescoço, aproveitando-me da parede que estava bloqueando-nos e deslizando minha mão por baixo de seu vestido, a fim de acariciar sua bunda perfeita. Deleitando-me com a umidade que cobriu meus dedos, eu disse a ela: "Eu quero te foder de maneiras que você nem imagina, Isabella."

"Droga, Edward. Tire-nos daqui", ela implorou, agarrando cada lado do meu rosto e forçando meu olhar para o dela. "Por favor..."

Engolindo em seco, eu balancei a cabeça, afastando-me dela, mas lhe oferecendo a mão. "Vamos dar o fora daqui, baby."

* * *

 _ **Quem aposta que esses dois não aguentam chegar em casa?**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	103. Chapter 101

**Capítulo 101: Bella**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 25 de junho de 2010 às 22h47min**

Enquanto Edward me levava para fora do clube, o braço forte na minha cintura, eu estava quase vibrando de necessidade. O jantar em si tinha sido perfeitamente romântico e doce - e tão necessário. Mas depois... Tínhamos nos guiado até um frenesi depois disso, começando com os beijos e toques durante a sobremesa, e tínhamos chegado bem perto de ele me dar um orgasmo ali mesmo no meio da pista de dança. No momento em que eu saí do banheiro e Edward tinha me beijado contra a parede, eu não tenho certeza se teria sequer precisado de seu toque. Sua voz suave, sexy e rouca com algumas palavras doces sussurradas no meu ouvido teria feito o truque.

A mão de Edward na minha cintura me puxou mais perto enquanto seguíamos até o SUV. Antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta, porém, eu virei e fiquei de costas para o carro e, em seguida, o puxei para perto de mim. Eu precisava sentir seus lábios nos meus, e eu não podia esperar até que voltássemos para a casa dele.

"Beije-me", eu implorei, enfiando meus dedos em seus cabelos curtos. "Por favor, me bei..."

Edward não perdeu tempo, capturando meus lábios com os dele enquanto suas mãos se moviam para me pressionar com mais força contra ele. Seus lábios eram firmes e quentes, chupando primeiro o meu superior e, em seguida, meu lábio inferior, saboreando-os, provocando, mordendo, e acariciando cada parte da minha boca com a língua. Eu podia sentir a barba em seu rosto, o pelo em seus braços contra os meus enquanto ele me pressionava contra o carro, e ainda não era suficiente.

Sentindo-me como uma vadia devassa, eu interrompi o beijo e suspirei, "Toque-me. Oh, Deus, por favor, eu preciso de mais."

Eu sabia que deveria esperar até que chegarmos em casa, mas eu precisava gozar de tal forma... eu sofria por ele.

Edward deve ter percebido porque, enquanto sua boca se colava à minha novamente, ele deslizou a mão pelo meu corpo, até o meu joelho, e então ele engatou minha perna para cima, segurando-me aberta para ele pressionar seu pênis duro contra mim através de suas calças. Eu tive um pensamento fugaz que um serviço completo de lavanderia seria necessário para remover as provas da minha excitação da frente da calça de Edward, mas no momento em que ele empurrou contra mim, tudo mais, exceto aquele momento singular escapou da minha mente.

Ele continuou a me foder mesmo de roupa, sua boca aberta no meu pescoço. Edward chupou meu ponto de pulsação, me marcando onde todo mundo iria ver.

Quando ele se afastou, o brilho das luzes fracas do estacionamento eram apenas o suficiente para que eu notasse suas feições. "Você quer gozar, Isabella?" Ele resmungou baixinho. Diante do meu aceno fervoroso e gemido suave, ele empurrou seus quadris com mais força. "Então faça isso, amor. Deixe-me ouvi-la."

Edward voltou para a minha garganta, os dentes dando pequenas mordidas na minha pele sensível, depois suavizando-as com a língua, e quando ele bateu duro no lugar certo entre as minhas coxas, eu gozei. Não houve aviso, nada que me preparasse, exceto seus movimentos me puxando para o penhasco e eu não tive outra escolha senão morder o lábio para não gritar seu nome enquanto eu voava em direção ao abismo.

"Porra!" Edward assobiou, e de onde ele estava pressionado em mim, eu podia sentir seu pau pulsar em suas calças, tão perto de gozar também.

Puxando sua cabeça novamente até os meus lábios, eu engoli as respirações pesadas como ele tentava recuperar o controle.

"Oh, Isabella", ele bufou. "Você é muito tentadora para o seu próprio bem. Entre no carro antes de eu te tomar aqui mesmo no estacionamento."

Eu comecei a brincar com ele que eu ficaria perfeitamente feliz com isso, mas um olhar para o rosto dele me disse que ele tinha atingido o seu ponto de ruptura, e mesmo eu sabia que ele não ficaria feliz se fizéssemos sexo a céu aberto. O que nós tínhamos feito já foi demais para olhos do público, e tínhamos tido sorte de não haver outras pessoas indo e vindo enquanto ele me levava ao orgasmo.

Acenando com a cabeça em silêncio, eu o beijei mais uma vez antes de abaixar a perna de sua cintura para subir no SUV.

Assim que Edward fechou a porta atrás de mim, ele caminhou ao redor do SUV e tomou o assento do motorista. Ele estava tão quente, sexy e frustrado, e totalmente por um fio quando arrancou com o carro do estacionamento, que eu tive que apertar minhas coxas e morder o lábio para conter o gemido que ameaçava me escapar.

Eu sabia que estávamos mais ou menos a meia hora de sua casa, e eu não tinha certeza de como eu iria sobreviver. Quando ele baixou a mão para ajustar-se pela terceira vez em cinco minutos, eu não tinha certeza de como _ele_ iria sobreviver, tampouco. E apenas a visão de sua mão pressionando com força contra seu pau através de suas calças fez minha respiração acelerar. Eu não podia esperar mais. Eu precisava senti-lo.

Estendendo o braço, eu me enrolei meus dedos em seu comprimento, sentindo o tecido macio, mas forçando a minha palma. Seu gemido quando comecei a acariciá-lo teria me dito como ele estava gostando, mesmo que a contração de sua ereção já não tivesse feito isso. Ele era tão longo e estava tão duro, e eu podia sentir a cabeça esponjosa quando a minha mão deslizava até o topo. Quando eu passei as minhas unhas em todo o tecido seus quadris se arquearam para fora do assento e uma maldição escapou de seus lábios.

"Bella, amor... Porra! Eu não vou conseguir chegar em casa sem explodir se você continuar fazendo isso", ele me disse, com a voz baixa e tão rouca, que eu tive a imagem de repente dele se transformando em um lobisomem.

Enquanto eu observava seu peito subir e descer com sua respiração pesada, seus quadris se movendo como se ele não pudesse evitar, e o branco dos seus dedos quando ele agarrou o volante com força, tudo ficou muito excitante, e eu comecei a acaricia-lo, incapaz de parar. Até a base, deslizando os dedos em torno de suas bolas e apertando suavemente, e depois para cima até a ponta, onde meus dedos procuravam o contorno de sua cabeça, antes de começar o processo todo novamente.

Eu estava tão focada em seu corpo e em suas reações que, quando de repente ele tirou o SUV da estrada, surpreendeu-me de tal forma que eu o soltei.

"Oh não, Isabella", ele bufou. "Você não pode parar agora..."

"Onde estamos?" Eu perguntei, sem me preocupar em olhar ao redor quando a minha mão começou com os movimentos mais uma vez.

"Em alguma estrada lateral. Eu parei debaixo de um pequeno grupo de árvores."

Finalmente olhando em volta, vi que eu ainda podia ver a estrada, mas quando ele estendeu a mão e moveu seu banco para trás, eu percebi que eu não teria me importado se estivéssemos no meio do estacionamento de um movimentado shopping ou em exposição em uma feira de automóveis. Eu precisava dele, e se ele estava disposto a deixar-me tê-lo agora, eu não ia discutir.

"Venha aqui", Edward ordenou suavemente. O rosnado ainda estava lá em sua voz, mas o amor estava completamente misturado com a necessidade, e eu era impotente para resistir.

Erguendo o meu vestido curto, eu escalou o console central enquanto Edward desabotoava as calças do terno e puxava para baixo o zíper. A cabeça de seu pau estava saindo da cintura de sua boxer, e pouco antes de eu montar suas coxas, ele empurrou para baixo o elástico e libertou sua ereção. Ela balançou, batendo contra a sua pele quando ele puxou a camisa para cima e para fora do caminho.

"Porra, isso é sexy", eu rosnei, plantando-me em seu colo.

Eu me inclinei e o beijei, a minha mão se movendo entre nós para acariciá-lo, limpando o pré-gozo que estava literalmente revestindo a cabeça de seu pau.

Uma das mãos de Edward se colocou entre nós e encontrou meus lábios inferiores, deslizando entre eles, enquanto sua outra mão se emaranhava nos meus cabelos na base da minha nuca, inclinando a minha cabeça para que ele pudesse assumir o controle do beijo. Quando finalmente empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim, ele puxou bruscamente o meu cabelo, expondo meu pescoço aos lábios dele.

"Goza de novo para mim, Isabella", disse ele naquele tom de comando que me impedia de fazer qualquer coisa, exceto o que ele tinha ordenado.

Quando ele fechou os dedos e mordeu a junção do meu pescoço e ombro, eu me espatifei, sem me preocupar em segurar o meu grito quando seu nome se derramou dos meus lábios.

Antes que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ele tirou os dedos do meu cabelo e de entre as minhas pernas e usou as mãos para me levantar sobre ele. Me puxando para frente eu caí contra o peito dele, e Edward moveu uma mão para guiar seu pau enquanto eu deslizava para baixo sobre ele.

"Oh, Deus", eu gemi, apoiando a minha testa na dele. O gemido de resposta me disse que ele estava se sentindo tão sobrecarregado quanto eu.

"Mova-se sobre mim, querida", ele bufou, as mãos deslizando até a minha cintura e em torno de meus seios. "Monte-me."

Eu só tinha estado em cima uma vez antes, e não foi muito tempo depois que eu cheguei aqui na Flórida, mas a forma como Edward estava olhando para mim, o rosto nas sombras e visível apenas pelo luar que entrava pela janela do SUV , eu sabia que não tinha nada para ficar nervosa.

Eu comecei a balançar os quadris, sentindo seu pau me esticar, enchendo-me completamente. Uma vez que eu estava confortável, eu percebi que precisava de mais. Usando meus joelhos nas bordas de seu assento, eu levantei e deslizei de volta, assim como eu tinha feito em seu quarto apenas algumas noites antes. Parecia incrível, e eu me sentia como se estivesse no controle do nosso prazer.

Depois de alguns minutos, porém, Edward decidiu que era hora de ele tomar um pouco do que o controle de volta. Ele começou a mover seus quadris para cima e para baixo, me encontrando impulso por impulso. Eu tive que apoiar minhas mãos no teto do SUV, em busca de equilíbrio. Com uma mão no meu quadril, guiando meus movimentos, Edward deslizou a outra mão em torno de minha bunda. Ele apertou, me bateu suavemente, nem mesmo o suficiente para arder - antes de apertar novamente. Inclinando-se para frente, ele capturou um mamilo entre os lábios, chupando por um momento antes puxá-lo com os dentes.

Eu pulsei em torno dele, o prazer ondulando através de mim, e ele soltou meu mamilo, a cabeça voando de volta para o encosto de cabeça em resposta. Quando suas mãos se moveram para o meu clitóris e a fenda entre as minhas nádegas, acariciando-me no ritmo dos nossos movimentos, eu sabia que não ia durar muito.

Eu nunca tive ninguém brincando com o meu anus durante o sexo antes. Rose amava o jogo anal, mas Alice odiava, então eu realmente nunca tinha tido uma ideia se eu ia gostar ou não. Mas quando Edward passou o dedo pelo meu buraco enrugado, colocando apenas a menor quantidade de pressão lá, ao mesmo tempo que os dedos da outra mão provocavam o meu clitóris, eu sabia que era algo que teríamos que explorar mais em algum momento no futuro. Ele fez de novo, pressionando apenas um pouco mais desta vez, e eu senti o apertado anel de músculos pulsar em torno da ponta de seu dedo.

Isso foi o que bastou. Eu empurrei meu quadril para baixo sobre ele, incapaz de gritar ou recuperar o fôlego quando meu orgasmo me alcançou.

O meu desencadeou o dele, e de repente, Edward gritou, e eu o senti pulsar dentro de mim, uma e outra vez, enquanto ele gozava.

Com um gemido ofegante, eu desmoronei contra o peito dele, os músculos doloridos agora em meus braços e pernas protestando contra o movimento. "Eu te-te amo", eu ofeguei contra sua camisa, que estava úmida do suor do seu esforço.

"Eu também te amo, minha menina sexy", saiu tão ofegante e exausto como o meu, e seus braços me apertaram enquanto nós dois permanecemos ali sentados, incapazes e relutantes em se mover pelo que pareceram horas.

Finalmente, Edward olhou para o relógio no painel e gemeu. "Precisamos ir antes que sejamos pegos."

Rindo, eu olhei para cima tracei a linha nítida de sua mandíbula. "Não foi exatamente em público, mas deve servir por agora", eu provoquei, escapando de suas cócegas enquanto voltava com cuidado, passando por cima do console, sabendo que eu ia fazer uma bagunça no assento, mas não me importando nem um pouco.

Quando finalmente paramos em frete à casa, Edward pegou seu paletó e gravata antes de caminhar até a minha porta. Ele me parou antes que eu pudesse sair do carro. "Obrigado por esta noite, querida."

Eu sorri, tocando seu rosto. "O jantar foi perfeito, e dança e a sobremesa foram incríveis", eu disse a ele honestamente. "Obrigada pelas joias", eu ergui o meu pulso "E por me dar uma maravilhosa noite."

Ele me beijou suavemente, seus lábios apenas mal acariciando os meus, e então suspirou. "Vamos entrar."

* * *

 _ **Ninguém postou na força de vontade desses dois! Hahahaha. Claro que eles não chegariam em casa!**_

 ** _Eu recebi uma pergunta e estou respondendo só agora porque passei um tempinho procurando nas notas das autoras, mas não encontrei a resposta. Qual a patente de Emmett e Jasper, sendo que Edward é um Sargento? Eu poderia perguntar para as autoras, mas pelo que eu pesquisei, a hierarquia militar dos Estados Unidos é diferente da nossa. Eu acredito que eles seriam "Segundo Sargento" ou uma patente abaixo, que seria "Cabo". Eu apostaria na primeira opção, pelo tempo que eles são militares._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	104. Chapter 102

**Capítulo 102: Edward**

 **Tampa - sábado 26 de junho de 2010 às 08h34min**

"Onde está Edward?" Jasper perguntou enquanto Bella colocava um prato de panquecas na frente dele, ao mesmo tempo em que eu abria a porta da frente calmamente.

"Ele teve que executar uma missão esta manhã", ela disse a eles, mantendo o rosto perfeitamente sem expressão, porque ninguém precisava saber que eu tinha ido mandar lavar o SUV, especialmente considerando que era o meu carro que iríamos usar hoje.

"Ele disse que estaria de volta em breve", ela disse apressadamente quando Emmett abriu a boca para reclamar. "Uma vez que ele terminar de comer, nós iremos. Eu prometo."

Eu tive que sorrir, porque ela falou com eles como se fossem crianças, os alimentando, bagunçando os cabelos deles. Não admira que eles a adorassem como uma irmã.

Ela estava tão bonita esta manhã quanto estava na noite anterior, só que desta vez, ela estava casual – vestida com pequenos shorts cáqui e uma blusa verde azulada, com o cabelo preso em um longo rabo de cavalo. Uma fração de segundo de decepção apertou o meu peito quando eu vi que ela tinha coberto a minha marca em seu pescoço com maquiagem, mas eu supunha que fosse melhor assim. Tenho certeza de que nunca mais teríamos paz se os rapazes a vissem.

Eu fechei a porta, fazendo-os se virar.

"Aí está ele", Bella disse, sorrindo e me dando uma piscadela, apenas para voltar-se para Emmett. "Viu? Eu disse. Pare de agir como se fosse o fim do mundo. Nós vamos chegar ao zoológico maldito. Suas mulheres ainda não estão nem prontas."

"Sim, mas..." Emmett começou, mas calou a boca quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha mortal para ele.

Rindo, eu tomei o assento ao lado de Jasper no balcão da cozinha, beijando Bella quando uma xícara de café quente preto e um prato cheio de panquecas e salsicha pousou na minha frente.

"Obrigado, amor", eu ri, inclinando-me para receber o beijo na minha bochecha.

"É muito cedo para demonstrações públicas de afeto", Emmett murmurou, rindo quando Bella ergueu o dedo do meio para ele.

"Talvez... seja muito cedo para a minha comida. Hmm?" Ela disse em uma voz excessivamente doce, o que fez com que ele puxasse o prato mais perto como forma de proteção. "E _talvez_ você esteja sendo um hipócrita. Preciso lembrá-lo da vez que você e Rose nos fizeram ser expulsos da IHOP? Huh?" Ela se virou para me encarar. "Eles praticamente fizeram sexo de roupa em uma mesa, às quatro horas da manhã."

Eu ri, assim como Jasper, que disse: "Oh sim... Eu me lembro disso."

"Não seja ciumenta", Rose zombou com uma risada quando ela e Alice entraram na cozinha, vestida de forma semelhante a Bella.

"Ciumenta? Eu estava bêbada e morrendo de fome", Bella riu, revirando os olhos.

"Não tinha como ficar com ciúmes", Alice riu. "Foi como assistir a um episódio do National Geographic sobre o acasalamento dos macacos."

Isso rachou a casa inteira em histeria, incluindo o casal em questão, porque ninguém se ofendeu.

Uma vez que todos tinham comido e a cozinha estava limpa - graças a mim e a Alice - Eu encontrei Bella no meu quarto colocando seus tênis.

"Quão ruim estava o carro?" ela riu, tingindo suas bochechas rosa.

Eu ri, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela quando me sentei para colocar meus tênis também. "Muito ruim, meu doce", eu disse a ela, sorrindo como o jumento orgulhoso que eu era. Ela se colocou entre as minhas pernas, e eu não pude deixar de beijar o local em seu pescoço, onde a minha marca estava muito bem escondida. "O cheiro estava delicioso lá, no entanto", eu cantarolei, traçando a borda de sua orelha com meu nariz. "Cheirava a nós dois. Eu odiei ter que limpar, realmente", eu disse, mantendo minha voz baixa, enquanto minhas mãos viajavam para baixo pelas suas deliciosas pernas nuas. "Isso me deixou duro apenas nos cinco minutos que levou para chegar lá."

Bella riu, embora fosse suave, sexy, e um toque impertinente. "Você pagou um extra para o cara, não é?"

"Sim, totalmente", Eu ri com um único aceno. "Vamos, amor. Vamos nos divertir", eu disse, batendo nas coxas dela levemente, apenas para roçar até a borda do seu shorts para se certificar de que ela estava seguindo o meu pedido.

Ela agarrou minhas mãos, rindo. "Não, Edward. Eu não estou usando calcinha, mas isso não significa que você pode arruinar meu shorts!"

Sorrindo para ela descaradamente, eu dei de ombros. "Eu posso tentar."

"Não!" Ela bufou dramaticamente, puxando minhas mãos até que eu finalmente me levantei. "Vamos."

"Tudo bem", eu concedi, de pé em frente a ela. "Eu não posso esperar para Emmett te chatear. Talvez você o jogue no cercado dos leões ou algo assim."

Olhei para cima no banco onde eu estava sentado quando ouvi as meninas guinchar. Eu tive que rir, porque todas os três, além de Emmett, estavam cercados por pássaros coloridos parecidos com papagaio, que estavam bebendo algo dos minúsculos copos que tinham sido entregue a eles. A visão só fez Emmett parecer ainda maior e as meninas, bonitas demais para palavras.

"Você sabe, isso é como um nível de Angry Birds!" Emmett explodiu, pegando um dos carinhas, e eu podia jurar que os olhos do pássaro se arregalaram de medo.

"Em, não se atreva!" todos nós gritamos com ele, o que fez com que um pouco voasse para a próxima humana com um copo de néctar.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça e revirando os olhos. "Eu não teria feito isso!" Ele argumentou com uma risada. "Além disso, não há porquinhos verdes por aqui precisando ser mortos."

"Inacreditável", Jasper murmurou.

Eu olhei para a minha perna quando um dos pássaros pousou no meu joelho. "Você escolheu o cara errado, carinha... ou mocinha. Porra, como você pode saber?" Eu perguntei quando ele inclinou a cabeça curiosa azul e vermelha para mim. "Eu não tenho nada para você."

"Aqui, babe", Bella riu, segurando um copo de modo que ele pudesse beber e sentar-se suavemente ao meu lado.

"Qual é o próximo, menina bonita?" Eu perguntei, beijando seu ombro nu beijado pelo sol, não que eu me importasse nem um pouco, porque o dia inteiro tinha sido incrível e relaxante, com nenhuma agenda a seguir.

Nós rimos, nos divertimos, e, basicamente, irritamos todo o resto do zoo maldito. E nós não nos importamos. Jasper tinha feito amizade com um orangotango, que tinha jogado um saco de estopa nele, só para ele jogá-lo de volta. As meninas tinham odiado a exposição de cobras, mas nós todos amamos os grandes felinos. Havia tanto poder e atitude neles, a maneira de se locomoverem, seus rosnados imponentes para nós.

"Canal!" Rose e Alice sugeriram do outro lado.

"Uh... não", Bella disse com uma finalidade em sua voz. "Você já viram as pessoas quando saem daquela coisa? Eles estão encharcadas. Não é por acaso."

"Mas está quente!" Alice lamentou.

"Então vá você", Bella lamentou ironicamente, virando-se para mim. "Hum, eu não vou. Não calcinha... _e_ minha maquiagem não irá sobreviver", ela riu em um sussurro, apontando para seu pescoço.

Havia uma parte de mim que deveria ter ficado com vergonha disso, mas eu só conseguia rir dela.

"Cala a boca, imbecil", ela riu, me empurrando, o que fez o pássaro na minha perna voar.

"Olha. Você assustou o meu amiguinho", eu a repreendi, revirando os olhos e envolvendo um braço em seus ombros. "Vamos, amor. Eles podem ficar todos molhados. Eu preciso de sorvete."

"Poço sem fundo", ela riu, levantando-se e puxando-me com ela.

A fila para o canal era interminável, mas Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose insistiram em esperar. Então, Bella e eu nos sentamos ao lado, compartilhando um sorvete de casquinha. Ela se sentou de lado no banco, as pernas em volta das minhas.

Deus, era tudo tão confortável com ela. Tinha sido instantâneo, e eu não podia deixar de me deleitar com o quão sortudo eu era. A química, a facilidade de simplesmente... nós éramos perfeitos. E tinha apenas começado com uma carta. O fato de que ela iria embora em uma semana me fez puxar as pernas dela mais para perto, deslizando os dedos ao redor de seus joelhos dobrados enquanto ela observava as pessoas assistido com um sorriso pequeno e engraçado no rosto.

Estendendo a mão, eu brinquei com seu rabo de cavalo, envolvendo-o em torno da minha mão mais e mais.

"Você já se perguntou quais são as histórias das pessoas?" Ela perguntou baixinho, dando ao sorvete uma lambida, apenas para entregá-lo de volta para mim. "Quero dizer... como o homem e a mulher ali ao lado da cerca. Quanto tempo você acha que eles estão juntos?"

Eu sorri, olhando para o casal que ela estava falando. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, eu teria dito que eles estavam com sessenta ou setenta - provavelmente o último. Eu dei de ombros, mordiscando o cone.

"Talvez desde sempre", eu adivinhei. "Ou talvez seja um novo começo. Talvez eles sejam ambos viúvos ou divorciados."

"Talvez", ela divagou, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro e tocando a barra da minha camiseta. "Vinte Perguntas, Edward," ela disse suavemente, sem se preocupar em olhar para cima.

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça, rindo um pouco. "Você quer dizer que nós não esgotamos todas as perguntas?" Eu argumentei, dando outro beijo no cabelo dela, que cheirava a luz do sol pura depois de estar ao ar livre durante todo o dia.

"Não", ela riu, cutucando meu estômago, brincando.

"Pode mandar."

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando-me nos olhos. "Você esperava... _isso_?" Ela perguntou, apontando entre nós. "Quando começamos ... você achou que seria..." Ela arrastou a última palavra, como se estivesse tentando encontrar o caminho certo para terminar a pergunta, mas eu sabia o que ela queria dizer.

"Não", eu disse, beijando os lábios dela rapidamente. "Eu não sabia o que esperar, mas isso nunca me ocorreu. Isto é... tudo e mais um pouco, querida. Eu não sabia que podia ser assim, muito menos com alguém que eu nunca tinha visto pessoalmente. E então, eu _vi_ você, e..." Eu engoli em seco, balançando a cabeça e suspirando profundamente. "Não, eu não esperava isso", eu afirmei. "É muito mais do que eu poderia querer. É mais do que eu jamais pensei em sonhar, sequer sabia que poderia existir, e eu te amo mais do que nunca." Eu dei de ombros, sem saber outra maneira de colocar. Meu amor por ela era enorme - enorme, realmente - mas muito fodidamente simples.

Ela beijou meus lábios, afastando-se para olhar para mim, com os olhos lacrimejantes. "Eu também te amo querido." Ela fez uma careta, seu nariz franzindo adoravelmente. "Essa semana vai voar não é?"

"Sim", eu gemi, jogando os restos do sorvete no lixo ao meu lado e puxando-a para o meu colo para que eu pudesse segurá-la firmemente com os dois braços. "Eu prometo a você, meu amor, que nós vamos aproveitar cada segundo. Eu recuso-me a tratar este presente de aniversário como algo banal, uma vez que foi o melhor que eu já tive. Cada momento de folga meu será seu. Então nós teremos que enfrentar apenas alguns meses... menos de cem dias. E Bella... Eu irei voltar para casa para você. Entendeu?"

Ela assentiu, agarrando cada lado do meu rosto. "Sim", ela respirou contra os meus lábios.

Pressionando a minha testa na dela, eu disse: "Você conhece as regras, Bella. Responda à sua própria pergunta."

Ela riu suavemente. "Hum... não. Não. Você não é o único que recebeu um presente, Sargento. Mas eu também não posso esperar até você chegar em casa, para mim."

Eu sorri, batendo na lateral de sua perna. "Bom. Eu, também, meu doce... eu também."

* * *

 ** _Emmett querendo jogar Angry Birds com os passarinhos do zoológico! Melhor idiota que você respeita! Hahaha._**

 ** _Algumas leitoras novas me perguntaram sobre o grupo do Facebook: procurem por "Meninas do Sargento"._**

 ** _Agora, venham cá - o que vocês pensariam se eu dissesse que... algumas nuvens irão surgir? Mas antes disso Edward irá conversar com o sogrão pelo telefone! \o/_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	105. Chapter 103

**Capítulo 103: Bella**

 **Tampa - domingo, 27 de junho de 2010 às 16h16min**

"Ah Merda!" Eu engasguei, sentando-me do meu lugar no sofá, onde eu estava descansando a minha cabeça no colo de Edward enquanto assistíamos a um filme.

"O que está errado?" Edward parecia preocupado e confuso como os outros, que estavam espalhados ao redor da sala para assistir com a gente.

"Eu só me lembrei que prometi ligar para Charlie ontem, e com a nossa viagem para o zoológico", sem mencionar o tempo com Edward depois do quarto - "Eu só me esqueci." Eu tinha ligado para ele logo depois que chegamos a Tampa, e ele me pediu para ligar em uma semana, apenas para que ele soubesse que estávamos bem. _Eu estava, afinal, em uma cidade estranha com um homem estranho,_ pensei com um suspiro.

Edward esticou o braço e pegou o meu celular da mesa ao lado do sofá, entregando-me.

Clicando no 4 da discagem rápida, eu me virei no sofá e ergui meus pés para o colo de Edward, balançando minhas unhas dos pés pintadas para ele. Ele piscou e começou a esfregar o topo dos meus pés suavemente enquanto eu esperava Charlie atender.

" _Lo?"_ A voz rouca do meu pai me fez sorrir. O homem odiava falar ao telefone, e ele demonstrava.

"Oi, pai. Desculpe eu não ter ligado ontem. Fomos para o jardim zoológico, e o tempo passou voando." Eu revirei os olhos para a expressão impertinente de Edward, sorrindo.

" _Oi_ _, Bells. Fico feliz que você ligou. Eu estava me preparando para ligar para um velho amigo meu do Exército aí em Tampa para verificar você."_

Rindo, mas muito séria ao mesmo tempo - porque eu conhecia o meu pai - eu disse a ele: "Você não ousaria. Você sabe como eu iria reagir a isso".

Edward e o resto do grupo estavam olhando para mim com curiosidade, as sobrancelhas erguidas em questão. Eu acenei para que eles soubessem que não era grande coisa.

Charlie riu suavemente. _"Não, eu não acho que você iria reagir bem a isso. Então, como vão as coisas, filha? Esse rapaz está te tratando bem?"_

Eu sorri enquanto olhava para Edward, que estava alternando entre o meu rosto e olhar para as minhas pernas enquanto sua mão se movia para cima e para baixo entre meus pés e a bainha do meu shorts. "Sim, pai, ele está. Edward é ótimo. É... melhor do que eu sonhei que poderia ser, na verdade."

Isso me rendeu um sorriso tímido do meu homem sexy na outra extremidade do sofá.

Limpando a garganta, Charlie finalmente suspirou. _"Bom. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Bells. Se esse cara Edward te faz feliz, é isso que importa."_

Meu pai e eu tínhamos nos aproximado depois de eu morar com ele, mas nenhum de nós nunca tinha sido particularmente demonstrativo sobre nossas emoções, por isso a sua admissão foi apenas uma maldita coisa doce.

Eu engoli o nó na minha garganta e disse baixinho: "Obrigada, papai."

Quando ele finalmente falou de novo depois de um momento de silêncio meio desconfortável, sua voz estava de volta ao tom uniforme e seco que ele tantas vezes tinha. _"Como estão as minhas outras meninas? E quanto àqueles meninos delas?"_

Sorrindo, eu disse: "Espere, pai. Eu vou colocar você no viva voz para que todos possam dizer olá".

Ao clicar no botão, eu levantei o telefone e olhei para os meus amigos. "Digam olá para Charlie, rapazes."

"Charlie!" Alice e Rose gritaram. Elas adoravam o meu pai. Ele tinha se tornado um segundo pai para Alice quando nos tornamos amigas, e, em seguida, na faculdade, a primeira vez que eu trouxe Rose casa, ela lhe encantou ao consertar um problema irritante em seu carro patrulha que os seus rapazes não tinham tido tempo para mexer. Ele só faltou adotá-la, desde que seus pais não estavam mais por perto.

"Yo, Charlie", Emmett explodiu, seu sorriso quase dividindo seu rosto em dois. "Pegou alguma coisa boa ultimamente?" Ele era amigo de pesca de Charlie, que parecia incongruente com sua personalidade turbulenta, mas tinha sido assim desde o início.

Jasper foi muito mais silencioso, "Olá, Charlie", e o tom demonstrava o enorme respeito de Jasper pelo meu pai. Os dois gostavam de sentar e conversar. Eles poderiam falar por horas sobre história. História militar era a favorita, é claro.

Charlie riu, relaxando um pouco. _"Oi, gangue. Todo mundo aproveitando a visita?"_

Eu fiquei quieta quando Alice e Rose começaram a falar uma por cima da outra, dizendo-lhe sobre a nossa viagem até agora.

Meu pai fazia ruídos apropriados enquanto ouvia, mostrando que estava prestando atenção. Quando as meninas finalmente perderam força, ele disse: _"Parece que vocês estão tendo uma boa visita, então. Meninos, foi bom ouvir que vocês chegaram seguros em casa. Vocês estão contentes de estar em Tampa?"_

"Inferno, sim", Emmett respondeu em primeiro lugar. "Luz do sol, o mar, e a única areia que eu vejo é nas praias. Sem mencionar as meninas bonitas de biquíni."

Rose estendeu a mão e bateu a parte de trás de sua cabeça, revirando os olhos.

Jasper riu da dupla e depois disse ao meu pai: "É bom, mas eu acho que nós todos preferíamos estar em casa."

"Com a maldita certeza" Edward murmurou, apertando o meu joelho suavemente.

" _Sim",_ Charlie concordou, parecendo pensativo. _"Lembro-me de ter esse mesmo sentimento."_

Houve um momento de silêncio, antes de Edward respirar fundo, soltar o ar em silêncio, e depois dizer: "Uh, Olá, Chefe Swan. É bom finalmente falar com você. Bella me falou muito sobre o senhor."

" _Sergento Masen",_ disse Charlie, seu tom de voz mais uma vez reservado. _"Posso falar com você em particular, meu filho?"_

"Pai!" Eu assobiei, não querendo que ele fizesse Edward se sentir desconfortável ou indesejado.

"Está tudo bem, Bella", Edward murmurou, assim que eu comecei a balançar a cabeça. "Calma, meu doce."

" _Isabella Marie..."_ A voz de Charlie não carregava nada de brincadeira agora, um tom que eu não tinha ouvido há um bom tempo. _"Deixe-me lidar com isso. Eu sou seu pai. Eu tenho todo o direito de questionar um homem que a minha filha está saindo - especialmente se ela o conheceu através da internet e só o viu em pessoa pela primeira vez há uma semana"._

Eu estava choramingando quando argumentei, "Nós nos conhecemos através das cartas, e não pela internet, pai. E você sabe que ele é um cara bom. Jasper e Emmett lhe disseram isso!"

" _Ainda é a minha prerrogativa",_ ele me disse, soando como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança. _"Agora dê o telefone a ele, por favor."_

Suspirando, eu entreguei a Edward o meu celular, murmurando, "Me desculpe!" quando ele o tirou de mim e deslizou para fora debaixo de mim.

Ele apenas piscou e clicou para tirar do viva voz, colocou o telefone no ouvido enquanto se dirigia para o quarto. Eu podia ouvir sua voz calma, enquanto falava com o meu pai uma vez que ele virou a esquina para o corredor.

Os primeiros cinco minutos após Edward sair para falar com Charlie voaram. Eu ia e voltava de falar com o grupo para observar a porta da sala de estar, esperando que tudo ficasse bem.

Os próximos cinco abrandaram consideravelmente. Eu podia ouvir a conversa em torno de mim, mas eu me desliguei, concentrando toda a minha atenção no local onde Edward tinha desaparecido da minha vista.

Quando quase quinze minutos tinham passado, meu joelho estava saltando, e eu estava bem perto de realmente torcer as minhas mãos.

"Que diabos está demorando tanto?" Eu assobiei, interrompendo a história que os caras estavam contando para Alice e Rose.

Emmett riu. "Bellsy, você tem que ficar fria. Você se lembra de como Charlie foi na primeira vez que Rose me levou com ela quando vocês foram visita-lo? E você é filha dele."

Eu olhei de volta para eles e suspirei.

"Sim, B, Em está certo." Alice disse, sorrindo docemente para mim de seu poleiro no colo de Jasper. "Ele está apenas fazendo o papel de pai protetor. Você não tem nada com que se preocupar. Edward e Charlie vão se sair muito bem."

"Ela está certa", eu ouvi do outro lado da sala. "Você não tinha nada com que se preocupar, querida."

Eu fiquei de pé em um flash, e me atirei nos braços de Edward. "Conte-me tudo!"

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Em primeiro lugar, o seu pai quer dizer adeus."

Havia risadinhas no fundo quando eu timidamente peguei o telefone de Edward e coloquei no meu ouvido.

"Oi, pai", eu suspirei.

"Não me diga que você está tentando bisbilhotar informações do homem, Isabella", disse Charlie em troca. "Nossa conversa foi particular."

"Mas-"

"Não, nada de 'mas'." Então sua voz se suavizou. "Parece que você fez uma boa escolha, Bells. Aproveite o resto da sua visita, e depois venha ver o seu velho quando vocês voltarem, ok? Talvez no feriado de Quatro de Julho?"

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Ok, eu vou falar com as meninas. Nós podemos ter que lavar as roupas aí, no entanto, se você nos quer no Quatro de Julho."

"Parece bom. Agora, eu estou indo para o restaurante conseguir alguma coisa para o jantar, e então vou ver o jogo mais tarde. Eu falo com você de novo em breve."

"Obrigada, pai", eu disse suavemente. "Falo com você em breve."

Eu desliguei o telefone e suspirei. "Ele me disse para não perguntar, então eu não vou. Mas você vai me dizer se eu tiver algum motivo para me preocupar?" Eu perguntei quando olhei para doce e bonito rosto de Edward.

"Se houvesse qualquer coisa para se preocupar, eu diria a você, linda." Ele sorriu, roçando os lábios nos meus. "Agora, que tal terminarmos o filme?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu o deixei me levar para o sofá, onde eu me enrolei de lado em seu colo, querendo estar tão perto dele quanto eu pudesse. A menção do meu pai do Quatro de Julho tinha sido um lembrete de que eu tinha menos de uma semana com Edward. Esse pensamento me deixou quase fisicamente doente de estômago, então eu estava determinada a ficar tão perto dele quanto eu pudesse até então.

* * *

 ** _Bella pode não ficar sabendo do conteúdo da conversa de Charlie e Edward, mas para vocês ele irá contar. No próximo capítulo..._**

 ** _3000 reviews! \o/ vocês são incríveis! Obrigada!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	106. Chapter 104

**Capítulo 104: Edward**

 **Tampa - domingo, 27 de junho de 2010 às 16h38min**

" _Sergento Masen",_ Charlie me cumprimentou friamente no viva voz. Se ele não fosse o pai da menina no meu colo, eu teria tomado ofensa da parte dele, mas ele era. E eu o compreendi totalmente. _"Posso falar com você em particular, meu filho?"_

"Pai!" Bella retrucou, revirando os olhos, e eu tive que sorrir, porque um toque de adolescente surgiu em sua atitude.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Calma, meu doce."

Quando Charlie meio que deu uma chamada em Bella, eu soube que ele não estava de brincadeira, assim como ela, porque ela desistiu, entregando-me o telefone balbuciando um, "Me desculpe!"

Eu não estava preocupado. Na verdade, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, eu já teria tido essa conversa com o pai dela, então, estava bastante atrasada. Eu era um homem adulto e certamente não iria pedir a permissão dele, mas ele amava Bella, e isso só me fazia respeitar o homem, sem ao menos tê-lo conhecido.

Eu peguei o telefone, deslizando debaixo das pernas de Bella, e fui para o meu quarto.

"Chefe Swan", eu o cumprimentei, sentando-me na beira da cama.

" _Sargento, minha filha me disse algumas coisas, e eu não sou tão ingênuo a ponto de pensar que ela me contou tudo. Alice e Rose parecem gostar de você, e as opiniões desses meninos percorrem um longo caminho, mas por que não você me diz sobre si mesmo, sobre sua família. Será mais fácil do que fazer uma verificação de antecedentes",_ afirmou ele com um toque de humor em seu tom.

Rindo, eu comecei a falar. Eu disse a ele de onde eu era, o que meus pais faziam, e porque eu tinha me juntado ao Exército. Ele tinha sido informado - animadamente pelas meninas – sobre Tanya, e a opinião dele sobre a bruxa má era praticamente como a de todos os outros. Eu expliquei sobre a doença de minha mãe, a sua morte, e depois sobre o declínio do meu pai. De eu ter sido aceito na universidade e, em seguida, a resolução de todos os assuntos dos meus pais, eu disse tudo a ele, sem me preocupar em mentir ou aliviar nada. Ele poderia muito bem saber o que todos os outros já sabiam.

" _Ambos os pais, garoto?"_ Ele perguntou, e eu suspirei com a simpatia em sua voz, mas eu supunha que fosse apenas natural.

"Sim, senhor", eu respondi. "Nada estava me segurando em Chicago, então eu decidi juntar-me ao Exército. A faculdade simplesmente não tinha o mesmo... encanto para mim no momento."

" _As crianças me disseram que você virá para Washington quando o prazo aí terminar. Isso é verdade?"_ Perguntou ele. Era a pergunta que eu estava esperando, porque ele iria querer saber quais eram as minhas intenções com sua filha. Ele queria saber se eu estava apenas de brincadeira e prestes a quebrar seu coração, ou se eu era verdadeiramente digno de seu tempo.

"Sim senhor." Eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu estive pesando minhas opções sobre o que eu vou fazer quando chegar lá, mas eu tenho finanças para... poder pensar com calma. Eu considerei voltar a estudar desde que eu poderia usar o meu G.I. Bill*. Eu considerei dar aulas de música como a minha mãe fazia. Ou eu poderia ingressar na polícia, porque a minha formação viria a calhar."

 _*G. I. Bill é um pacote de benefícios oferecido aos veteranos de guerra pelo governo norte americano. Os benefícios incluem pagamentos de matrículas e mensalidades de faculdades/escolas técnicas ou profissionais, hipotecas de baixo custo, empréstimos a juros baixos para iniciar um negócio, bem como um ano de seguro desemprego._

" _Funcionou para mim_ _",_ Charlie murmurou.

"De qualquer forma, eu não vou apenas ficar sentado sem fazer nada. Eu quero cuidar de Bella", eu disse com firmeza. "Eu sei que as circunstâncias que cercam a nossa relação são... diferentes, mas ela é tudo para mim, senhor." Eu dei de ombros, talvez para ele ou talvez para mim mesmo. Eu não tinha certeza.

" _Não são tão estranhas quanto você possa pensar. Aconteceu quando eu estava no serviço militar",_ ele riu. _"De fato, um dos membros do meu esquadrão ainda é casado com a mesma garota com quem ele começou a trocar cartas, como se fazia naquela época. Eles têm dois filhos, e se não me engano, o primeiro neto está a caminho."_

Eu ri. "Isso é agradável."

" _Sim",_ ele riu. _"Olhe, Sargento..."_

"Edward, por favor", eu pedi.

" _Edward",_ ele corrigiu. _"Minha Isabella é um pouco de espírito livre, e sempre contou somente comigo para mantê-la ligada à terra. Felizmente, ela se parece mais com a mãe."_ Ele murmurou a última parte ironicamente, e eu sorri. _"De qualquer forma, ouça. Eu tenho notado o que escrever para você fez por ela. Ela está feliz, filho. Eu ouço na voz dela cada vez que eu falo com ela. Eu gostaria que ela mantivesse esse sorriso bobo no rosto que eu vi cada vez que seu telefone era desligado, o que só posso assumir que tenha sido você."_

"Eu também, senhor", eu ri, tentando imaginar a minha menina sentada na sala de seu pai, espiando o telefone para saber se tinha recebido e-mails meus.

" _Bom",_ ele declarou com firmeza. _"Agora... Quando é que o seu tempo de serviço expira?"_

"Outubro."

" _Ok. Se você decidir se juntar à força policial, me avise. Eu tenho alguns amigos em Seattle que me devem alguns favores. Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, está bem?"_ Ele perguntou, e eu não ouvi nada além de sinceridade vinda do outro lado da linha.

"Sim senhor. Obrigado, senhor", eu disse suavemente, minhas sobrancelhas subindo.

Ele pigarreou uma resposta que eu só poderia assumir que tenha sido um "você não precisa me agradecer", mas ele não tinha terminado comigo.

" _Mais duas coisas, Edward. Um: Bella me disse que vocês querem ir para o campo de tiro quando vierem para cá."_

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, senhor. Jasper e Emmett estão contando as horas. Bella também, se não me engano."

" _Excelente",_ ele riu. _"E eu tenho certeza que ela está. Essa menina é louca por dar uns tiros."_

O orgulho que ele tinha por ela praticamente irradiava do telefone, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

" _Além disso, Emmett e eu planejamos uma viagem de pesca cada vez que ele está em casa. Você viria com a gente?"_ Ele perguntou, e eu sabia que isso era um teste.

"Eu nunca pesquei. Estou ansioso por isso, senhor."

" _Bom. Combine com Em. E cuide da minha menina enquanto ela estiver aí, você me ouviu?"_

"Sim, senhor", eu respondi novamente. "Foi bom conhecê-lo, Chefe."

" _Mmhm",_ ele cantarolou sem se comprometer, mas então ele disse, _"E me chamar de Charlie."_

Sorrindo, eu me levantei da cama, porque eu sabia que ele tinha terminado comigo. "Você quer falar com Bella mais uma vez... Charlie?"

" _Sim, por favor",_ ele riu. _"E eu estou feliz que você tenha voltado para o nosso país em segurança, soldado."_

"Obrigado, senhor."

"Eu estou tão louco para te levar para ver um jogo do Seahawks quando chegarmos em casa", Jasper prometeu com um único aceno.

"Não, cara! Você tem que ver um jogo do Mariners ao vivo", Emmett argumentou, apontando para mim.

Tomando um longo gole da minha cerveja, eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. Parecia que desde que eu tinha conseguido sair do telefone com Charlie, todo o grupo havia começado a falar de casa. Tudo começou com o campo de tiro e a pesca, mas tinha se transformado em tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre o lugar para onde eu estava prestes a me mudar. Era como se a minha conversa com o pai de Bella tivesse tornado tudo real, ou certo... Eu não tinha certeza qual.

"Torcedor dos Cubs?" Jasper perguntou com uma risada, se jogando para trás na espreguiçadeira.

"White Sox", eu respondi. "Ou, pelo menos, o meu pai era." Eu tomei outro longo gole da minha cerveja. "Eu não tenho seguido nada disso desde que entrei para o Exército."

A interminável lista de coisas que eu precisava fazer antes e depois que eu fosse liberado do Exército girava na minha cabeça. Eu precisava descobrir o que eu queria fazer da vida, como carreira, mas isso exigiria uma longa conversa com Bella. Eu tinha coisas no depósito de armazenamento em Chicago que precisavam ser resgatadas, e mesmo que eu quisesse mostrar à minha menina onde eu tinha crescido, havia também uma parte de mim que só queria começar a minha vida com ela imediatamente. Eu teria que comprar um carro, mudar todas as minhas finanças, e entrar em contato com o advogado dos meus pais, que só passou a ser o pai de Tanya, Garrett - um pensamento que me fez estremecer.

Eu também queria perguntar a Bella se ela tinha certeza sobre a nossa vida juntos - embora, depois desta semana, eu tinha certeza que sabia a resposta para isso. Minha cabeça para se afastou do quintal e viajou para a casa para ver como ela e as meninas faziam biscoitos para levarmos com a gente amanhã. O rádio estava ligado, e elas estavam rindo e cantando enquanto trabalhavam na cozinha. De repente, eu não podia espera até que não houvesse a porra de um relógio pairando sobre as nossas cabeças, até que tudo o que tínhamos fosse tempo - para saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre o outro, para descobrir-nos no dia a dia, vivendo juntos, e só... viver.

"Oh, e você só tem que ir ao Joe", Emmett disse, trazendo-me de volta para a varanda e me arrancando do meu devaneio.

"Claro que sim", Jasper concordou com um aceno. "Melhor cerveja e melhor lugar para jogar sinuca."

"E há a First Beach... é lá que Charlie gosta de sair com seu barco", Emmett jorrou. "Fica na reserva indígena não muito longe de sua casa."

Em e Jasper continuaram falando sobre todos os lugares que eu precisava ver, mas eu olhei para dentro de casa, encontrando os olhos de Bella. Ela saiu para a varanda, tomando um gole de sua própria cerveja.

"A primeira fornada acabou de sair. Vocês querem um pouco?" Ela perguntou, apontando com o polegar atrás dela.

Os caras balançaram a cabeça, levantando-se. Jasper bateu no meu ombro. "Não se preocupe com nada, Sargento. Iremos te mostrar tudo quando chegarmos em casa."

Sem afastar o meu olhar de Bella, eu balancei a cabeça e tomei outro gole de cerveja. "Sim... eu não posso esperar."

* * *

N/T: Vamos falar de esportes. Para quem não acompanha, **Saettle Seahawks** é o time de football americano (time que eu torço \o/) da cidade. **Mariners** é o time de baseball de Seattle e os **Cubs** e os **White Sox,** times de baseball de Chicago.

* * *

 _ **Amo Chef Swan!**_

 ** _SEGUINTE: Lembram quando eu disse que continuaria postando entre o Natal e o Ano Novo porque só iria viajar no final de janeiro? Eu viajo domingo e ficarei dez dias fora. Agora vem a pergunta: paro nesse capítulo ou vocês vão querer ver a tempestade de verão antes de eu ir? Mais uma vez está nas mãos de vocês!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	107. Chapter 105

**Olá pessoas! Estou de volta! A viagem foi o máximo, já estou descascando toda porque a branquela não se deu muito bem com o sol do Nordeste, mas faz parte. Hahahaha. Se alguém estiver lendo eu um lugar público, cuidado para não soltar um palavrão. Ou dez. ;)**

 **Capítulo 105: Bella**

 **Tampa - terça-feira, 29 de junho de 2010 às 16h52min**

Eu tinha acabado de dobrar uma camiseta de Edward do cesto de roupa limpa quando meu celular soou, sinalizando uma nova mensagem de texto.

 _E: Linda, eu odeio fazer isso, mas os rapazes e eu estamos chegaremos tarde esta noite. Fomos chamado para uma reunião de última hora com alguns dos figurões para falar sobre como achamos que o programa de treinamento está indo até agora._

 _B: Oh, baby, tudo bem. Eu coloquei uma lasanha no forno, mas eu posso colocar em fogo baixo, e ela estará pronta quando vocês chegarem. Sabe quanto tempo isso vai demorar?_

 _E: Nós estamos apenas esperando os últimos chegarem, mas eles não vão chegar até às cinco, por isso vai demorar um pouco para começar. Então... nenhuma ideia de quando vamos chegar em casa._

Droga... Tínhamos menos de uma semana aqui na Flórida, portanto, qualquer tempo extra Edward tivesse que passar na base era ruim. Eu odiava, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, então eu respirei fundo e mandei outra mensagem.

 _B: Tudo bem, nos vemos... quando você chegar. Tente não ficar muito aborrecido enquanto está esperando. ) Te amo, Sargento._

 _E: Eu também te amo, querida. Vejo você quando eu chegar em casa._

Rose e Alice entraram logo depois que eu larguei o meu telefone na mesa, franzindo a testa.

"Vocês receberam uma mensagem, também, hein?" Eu sorri com simpatia.

"Sim", Alice resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas reclináveis.

Rose assentiu. "Esperemos que não vá demorar muito tempo." 'Como vão as coisas Sargento Masen?' 'Bem, senhor. Os soldados estão aprendendo rapidamente.' 'Bom, agora vão para casa.' Ela sorriu. "Viu? Quão ruim poderia ser?"

Eu ri e joguei um par enrolado de meias nela, esquivando-me quando ela jogou-o de volta para mim.

Ela se acomodou ao meu lado no sofá e chutou os pés sobre a mesa de café, balançando as unhas dos pés recém pintadas de vermelho vivo.

Poucos minutos depois, o telefone da casa tocou, interrompendo a nossa conversa.

"Vá em frente e atenda", disse Alice, apontando para o telefone que estava na mesa ao meu lado do sofá.

"É o telefone da casa deles. Nós podemos apenas deixar ir para a secretária eletrônica." Eu me senti meio estranha de atender ao telefone dos caras quando eles não estavam lá.

Revirando os olhos, Rose empurrou de brincadeira o meu ombro. "Basta atender, Bells. Eles não se importam."

Enfiando a língua para fora, eu finalmente peguei o telefone no quarto toque. "Alô?"

" _Alô_ _",_ uma voz de mulher soou do outro lado. _"Eu poderia, por favor, falar com Edward?"_

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "Ele não está aqui agora. Eu poderia anotar o recado?"

A mulher fez um som como se estivesse bufando de frustração. _"Sim, você poderia dizer a ele que Tanya ligou?"_

 _Tanya?_ Eu pensei, antes de gaguejar, "T-Tanya?"

Alice e Rose sentaram-se eretas, com os olhos cerrados.

" _Sim, isso mesmo. Eddie entrou em contato comigo recentemente para me dizer que estava de volta aos Estados Unidos, então, naturalmente, eu tive que ligar de volta."_ Ela fez uma pausa e então perguntou: _"Com quem sou eu estou falando? Você é uma das esposas dos companheiros de quarto dele?"_

 _Edward tinha ligado para ela? Por quê?_ Eu engoli a bola de nervos e desgosto que estava presa na minha garganta e falei: "Não, é a namorada dele, Bella."

" _Oh, sim... A que ele conheceu através de uma cartinha boba. Ele mencionou algo sobre isso. Eu não prestei muita atenção. Afinal, agora que ele está de volta nos EUA e irá sair desse trabalho terrível logo, ele vai querer voltar para casa, para mim. Eu sou o único lar que ele tem e a única ligação com seus pais. Ele não será capaz de abrir mão disso, por isso você deve se preparar agora, Beth."_ A voz dela estava totalmente mal-intencionada e condescendente, e eu lutei contra a vontade de jogar o telefone pela janela da sala de estar. _"Obrigada por ajudá-lo a passar o tempo no exterior, mas eu vou assumir agora. Ele não vai precisar mais de você. Poderemos ser felizes de novo, como éramos antes de ele tomar a decisão que nos separou"._

De repente, eu não estava mais nervosa. Eu só estava chateada. "Primeiro de tudo, meu nome é Bella."

Eu quase explodi quando ela murmurou, _"Que seja!"_

"Segundo, se Edward estivesse planejando ir _para casa_ , como você diz", eu disse sarcasticamente, "Então por que ele iria vender tudo? Hmm?" Olhando para Rose e Alice, que pareciam tão assassinas quanto eu, me lembrou de algo. "A propósito... Eu acredito que você tem algumas fotos que não pertencem a você. Se você puder pegar uma caneta, eu posso lhe dar o endereço de para onde enviá-las."

Quando finalmente respondeu, ela estava calma, a voz fria. _"Nem_ _tudo_ _foi vendido, Becky. Eddie ainda tem muitas coisas aqui. Na verdade... eu acredito que tenho várias caixas com coisas dele. Se ele não pretendesse voltar para, casa para mim, eu ainda as teria?"_ Ela bufou. _"Acho que não. Sobre as fotos, ele estava apenas chateado. Eu sei que eram apenas fotos que ele recolheu para tentar me deixar com ciúmes, então eu joguei fora. Eddie nunca iria me trair."_

Minha guerreira interna se revoltou e verbalmente a derrubou. "Não, a trapaceira seria você."

Tanya engasgou. _"Sua cadela! Você não sabe nada sobre mim ou meu relacionamento com Eddie. Só espere. Quando ele souber que eu liguei, ele irá jogá-la na rua e me convidar para ir até aí. Na verdade, eu acho que eu irei comprar as passagens agora."_ Ela desligou sem dizer mais nada.

Eu me atrapalhei com o telefone, finalmente pressionei o botão e joguei-o na mesa na minha frente. Eu me sentia total e completamente insensível da cabeça aos pés, e eu estava com medo de se eu ficasse onde estava, eu iria vomitar. Eu sabia que a minha reação ao discurso da cadela não fazia sentido. Edward me amava, eu tinha certeza disso, e eu o amava. Então, qual era o meu problema? Por que eu deixei suas palavras sobre a "casa" de Edward me afetarem dessa maneira? Eu não tinha certeza se acreditava no que ela disse sobre ele ter entrado em contato com ela ou no fato de que ela tinha várias caixas com coisas dele, mas e se eu estivesse apenas sendo ingênua?

Eu não conseguia pensar mais nisso. Eu tinha que ir para o quarto e me jogar na cama antes que os meus joelhos vacilantes me levassem para o chão.

"Bella, o que está errado?"

"Fale conosco, querida."

"Bella Swan, você está me assustando. O que ela disse?" Ao braços de Alice estavam cruzados, e sua expressão era assassina.

Ambas pareciam preocupadas, e eu sabia que se tentasse falar, eu iria desmoronar. Então, eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça e me obriguei a passar por elas, caminhando para o quarto. Deixei minhas amigas, meu telefone e minha autoconfiança para trás.

Uma vez no quarto, eu tirei a minha roupa, deixando só a minha calcinha, e depois enfiei a mão na gaveta de Edward e peguei uma de suas suaves camisetas - uma verde que me fazia lembrar de seus olhos. Vendo as Tags que ele me deu com as minhas outras coisas na parte superior da cômoda, eu as peguei e passei a corrente pela minha cabeça.

Agitada, eu me enfiei sob o edredom na cama, me virei de lado, e esperei que eu pudesse cair no sono, e talvez, quando eu acordasse, a última hora viria a ter sido um pesadelo.

* * *

 _ **Alguém vai lá chamar o Sargento, por favor!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	108. Chapter 106

**Capítulo 106: Edward**

 **Tampa - terça-feira, 29 de junho de 2010 às 19h03min**

A reunião foi longa demais para o meu gosto. Não só eu estava praticamente morrendo de fome no momento em que fomos dispensados, mas irritado por ter perdido meu tempo com Bella. Alice estava esperando por nós nos degraus da varanda quando chegamos. Em vez de voar para os braços de Jasper como todos nós esperávamos, ela correu para mim, puxando a minha mão.

"Você tem que ir até lá", ela resmungou, e em primeiro lugar, eu pensei que ela estivesse brincando, mas a visão de seu rosto em pânico me disse que não era nada disso.

"O que aconteceu, Alice?" Eu perguntei, pegando-a pelos ombros.

"Tanya ligou", afirmou ela com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Para cá?" Eu perguntei incrédulo. "O que ela disse?"

"Nós não sabemos", Rose respondeu dos degraus da varanda. "E Bella não quer nos dizer."

"Porra", eu rosnei, esquivando-me de todos para entrar e pegar o telefone da casa assim que eu pisei no corredor.

Eu estava fodidamente lívido, porque eu sabia que a única maneira que Tanya ter descoberto o meu número de telefone era através de seu pai. E não havia nenhuma porra de maneira de saber o que aquela cadela maldosa tinha dito a Bella, especialmente se Bella tivesse dito a ela que ela quem era. Tanya era implacável quando a situação ficava crítica.

Percorrendo o identificador de chamadas do telefone, eu descobri que eu tinha razão. Tanya tinha ligado da casa de seus pais em Chicago.

Eu encontrei Bella na cama, e pensei que ela estivesse dormindo até que me ajoelhei ao lado dela. A visão me despedaçou. Ela estava com uma das minhas camisetas, as Tags que eu tinha dado a ela em um aperto feroz, mas foram as grandes lágrimas de partir o coração que só me mataram.

"Meu doce, o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, sabendo a resposta, mas eu precisava saber _por que_ ela estava tão chateada. Bella deveria saber que não podia permitir que a bruxa má a afetasse.

"T-Tanya ligou... d-disse que você entrou em c-contato com ela, q-que tinha sido recente e que estava retornando a sua chamada. E-ela sabia sobre mim... como nos conhecemos", Bella soluçou, erguendo a mão para passar no rosto, mas eu fiz isso por ela. "Você _contou a ela_ , Edward?"

"Ela disse _que eu_ entrei em contato com ela?" Eu perguntei, de repente, pra lá de chateado. "Bella, eu juro que eu não fiz isso. Ela está mentindo. Sente-se. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Eu cliquei na lâmpada na mesa de cabeceira quando ela sentou-se lentamente, e então eu me levantei para pegar meu laptop, colocando no colo da minha menina quando ela se inclinou contra a cabeceira.

"O que mais ela te disse?" Eu praticamente rosnei, abrindo o meu computador no colo dela. Eu não estava com raiva de Bella, mas eu estava bem perto de perder o controle na frente dela. "Conte-me!"

"Ela me agradeceu por distraí-lo quando você estava no Afeganistão e disse que você iria voltar para casa, para ela. Que ela iria assumir agora", Bella disse, com os olhos no meu peito, não no meu rosto.

"Eu só aposto que ela disse", eu murmurei, meu lábio tremendo de ódio. Eu apontei para o laptop. "Abra o meu e-mail, querida. Você precisa ter a senha." Eu levantei minha mão quando ela começou a girar o computador de frente para mim, mas ela precisava saber que toda a minha vida girava em torno dela, até mesmo o menor dos detalhes. "É _ladrão de cookies_ ". Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e esperei como um louco que um sorriso brilhasse em seu rosto.

Olhando fixamente para o telefone na minha mão, eu disquei o último número da lista. Eu me inclinei sobre Bella, clicando na minha pasta de e-mails enviados e apontei para o e-mail que Tanya estava falando, embora não tivesse sido enviado para _Tanya_. Foi para o pai dela. A porra do meu _advogado_. Eu tinha entrado em contato com ele através de seu e-mail do escritório, uma vez que eu tinha chegado nos Estados unidos, porque ele controlava as minhas finanças, enquanto eu estava no exterior. Eu o avisei que precisava do meu controle de volta, que eu estava bem, e eu tinha dado a ele o telefone da casa como um número de contato. E porque ele era a coisa mais próxima de um pai que eu tinha, eu contei a ele sobre Bella, como nos conhecemos, e até pedi desculpas sobre a forma como as coisas tinham terminado com sua filha, mas que eu acabaria por mudar todas as minhas coisas para Washington. E, finalmente, eu tinha adicionado Isabella Swan como minha beneficiária caso acontecesse alguma coisa comigo.

O telefone tocou no meu ouvido tão logo aqueles olhos castanhos doces encontraram os meus, agora que ela compreendia o que tinha acontecido, depois de ter lido o e-mail.

" _Alô_ _?"_

"Ei, tia Irina. É Edward," eu suspirei, grato que a mãe de Tanya tivesse atendido. Ela era uma mulher gentil, mas insistente.

" _Edward! É bom falar com você. Você está bem? Como está a Flórida?"_ Ela perguntou, e o som de sua voz me fez me lembrar da minha mãe com uma tristeza que me consumia.

"Eu estou bem. E aqui é quente", eu ri, mas parei. "Eu preciso falar com Garrett, por favor."

" _Claro, querido. Espere um momento"_ ela disse, mas depois parou. _"Você sabe, Tanya está aqui, já que ela está de férias de verão..."_

Eu bufei um suspiro de frustração, mas liguei o viva voz. "Eu estou ciente. E eu definitivamente preciso falar com ela, mas eu preciso falar com o tio Garrett em primeiro lugar."

Eu ouvi alguns sons enquanto o telefone passava de mãos, algumas vozes abafadas, e, finalmente, _"Edward! Como vai você, meu filho?"_ Garrett perguntou em seu vozeirão de costume.

Eu sentei na frente de Bella na beira da cama, mas meu foco era o telefone que eu estava segurando com tanta força que minhas juntas estavam brancas.

"Eu estou bem. No entanto, estou preocupado que você tenha tido algum tipo de violação de segurança no seu escritório. Alguém leu o meu e-mail para você..."

" _O quê? Quem?"_

"Tanya."

O silêncio que soou chocou Bella, que engasgou ligeiramente.

" _Oh, inferno..."_ ele gemeu, e eu conhecia aquele homem bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava esfregando seu rosto em frustração. _"Eu deixei meu laptop aberto no meu escritório em casa, Edward. Eu pensei que ela tivesse seguido em frente. Quer dizer... ela terminou com você... Não que eu tenha aprovado."_

"Eu quero os meus arquivos entregues a outra pessoa da firma na segunda-feira, o mais tardar. Estou sendo claro, tio Garrett? Eu segui em frente, e não vou voltar para Chicago, nem mesmo para pegar as minhas coisas. Eu preciso de alguém que possa enviá-las para Washington para mim quando eu precisar", eu disse, meus olhos nos de Bella, cujas lágrimas tinham começado de novo. "E eu não posso ter a minha privacidade invadida novamente."

" _Não, meu filho eu entendo",_ ele suspirou, parecendo cansado e derrotado porque ele sabia que poderia ficar em apuros - possivelmente até mesmo ter sua licença caçada – por ter permitido que alguém lesse a correspondência privada entre um cliente e seu advogado, mesmo que tenha sido sua única filha. _"Eu vou entregá-los para Marcus na primeira hora da manhã."_

"Agora... onde diabos está Tanya?" Eu rosnei.

" _Ah, Edward ... por favor, não faça isso",_ Garrett implorou. _"Ela está tendo problemas com suas notas em Harvard..."_

"Não. É. Problema. Meu", eu disse com os dentes cerrados. "Coloque ela no telefone. Isso acaba... agora. Ela não pode ligar para a minha casa, vomitar mentiras, fingindo que está tudo bem. E se você acha que eu não sei sobre os... _amigos_ dela, você está delirando. Você não é a única pessoa da empresa com quem eu falo. As atividades de Tanya estão espalhadas por toda parte".

 _Como as pernas dela,_ eu pensei comigo mesmo.

" _Droga",_ ele murmurou antes de chamar sua filha.

" _Eddie!"_ Tanya gritou ao telefone, e eu vacilei, ao mesmo tempo que Bella revirou seus olhos bonitos.

"Não me chame assim. Que diabos você estava pensando ao ligar para a minha casa, Tanya?" Eu gritei, levantando-me e começando a andar. "Você terminou comigo... lembra?"

" _Ah, baby, eu não estava falando sério. Eu estava com medo, confusa. Eu acabei de reservar um voo para vir vê-lo",_ ela divagou alegremente.

"Não se dê ao trabalho", eu disse a ela sem rodeios - e friamente. "Você estava assustada e confusa? Sério? Tanya, pedindo a sua foto de volta! Que bom grado eu devolvi uma vez que eu liguei para Katie."

O suspiro do outro lado da linha me fez sorrir, mas as sobrancelhas de Bella dispararam para o alto. Seu rosto cheio de curiosidade adorável.

"Eu sei tudo sobre os caras da sua faculdade. Você realmente subestimou a lealdade das pessoas", eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

Katie tinha ido para a escola com a gente e agora trabalhava no escritório de advocacia. Eu tinha ligado para falar com Garrett não muito tempo depois de eu ter recebido a carta ridícula de Tanya, tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Katie e eu éramos amigos, e ela estava tão chateada com Tanya que me contou tudo – as traições de Tanya, seus verdadeiros motivos para romper comigo. Tanya estava dormindo com um professor da faculdade, juntamente com outros caras. Eu tinha certeza disso.

" _Edward, por favor, não faça isso",_ gritou Tanya. _"Eu sinto falta de você. Você sabe que sente falta de mim, também. Eu sou a única família que você tem. Quando você voltar para casa, nós vamos resolver isso. Eu irei pedir transferência para a NIU no próximo ano, para que possamos ficar juntos. Chicago é a nossa casa. Nós nascemos aqui. É onde seus pais estão enterrados."_

O rosto de Bella se afastou de mim, seu olhar agora no teto noturno. Ela colocou o meu laptop de lado e abraçou os joelhos. Eu suspirei frustrado, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, porque eu teria dado qualquer coisa para saber o que ela estava pensando.

"Você está errada, Tanya. Eu tenho uma nova família, e a minha casa? É onde Bella está", eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha para a minha garota quando sua cabeça virou para o meu lado.

" _Ela não conhece você, baby. Eu conheço. Nós crescemos juntos."_

Eu bufei e ri alto, mas sem um traço de humor, balançando a cabeça. "Ela me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Na verdade, eu deveria te agradecer. Se não fosse por você, Bella e eu não teríamos nos conhecido", eu disse, meu tom era sarcástico, porque eu sabia que ia irritar Tanya profundamente. Eu tive que sorrir quando a minha menina cobriu a boca para segurar seu riso. "Tanya, eu tenho que ir. Não me ligue novamente. O número será alterado amanhã. E não apareça na Flórida, também. Eu vou mandar prendê-la por invasão. Entendeu?"

" _Eddie, não, por favor!"_ Ela implorou, agora soluçando. _"Eu não quero perder você, mas eu estava com medo. Eu exagerei."_

Eu fiz uma careta, porque eu odiava o som de uma mulher chorando, mas Tanya tinha causado tudo isso sozinha.

Eu balancei a cabeça, de repente me lembrando das palavras da minha mãe. "Tanya, se você não conseguiu me aceitar no meu pior, no meu momento mais difícil, então você não me merece no meu melhor. Eu estava em uma guerra, porra... e _você_ estava com medo?" Eu zombei, revirando os olhos. "Essa é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi, e você sabe disso. Você estava me traindo e queria se ver livre. Eu te dei essa opção antes de ser enviado para o exterior. Você não quis me ouvir. Isso agora já não é problema meu."

" _E as suas coisas?"_ Ela perguntou, e eu sabia que ela tinha algumas das minhas coisas na casa dos seus pais. Eram poucas coisas - algumas roupas, um filme ou dois, alguns CDs, e talvez algumas fotos. Nada disso realmente importava, porque a maioria dos meus pertences estava em uma galpão de armazenamento que ela não tinha acesso.

"Fique com elas, queime. Eu não me importo", eu disse a ela, encolhendo os ombros. "Agora, eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte, Tanya."

Com isso, eu encerrei a chamada, cortando uma série de soluços e palavrões. Eu não podia suportar a ouvi-la mais, porque sempre tinha sido tudo sobre ela, sobre o que ela estava sentindo. Era sempre o que ela precisava ou queria. E eu tinha coisas mais importantes para tratar.

Apoiando uma mão na parede acima da cabeça de Bella, eu estendi a outra e agarrei minhas Tags que estavam ao redor de seu pescoço. "Quer me dizer o que foi tudo isso, amor?" Eu perguntei baixinho pressionando a minha testa contra a dela. "Quer me dizer como você perdeu a fé em nós com apenas uma palavra dela? Eu pensei que eu tivesse deixado perfeitamente claro o que eu sinto por você."

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não quis olhar para mim. "Sinto muito, Edward... Não foi apenas uma palavra. Foi tudo o que ela disse."

Eu suspirei, ignorando o meu estômago roncando. Tomei minha menina em meus braços, eu caí na cama ao lado dela enquanto distribuía beijos na testa dela. "Diga-me, querida. O que você estava pensando?"

* * *

 _ **Eu não vou criticar Bella. Ela não duvidou do amor de Edward, mas Tanya a fez vacilar quando deu informações sobre o relacionamento deles. Acho que o que mais a abalou foi Tanya ter dito que Edward tinha ligado para ela. Como ela teria o número dele? Como ela saberia dos detalhes de como eles se conheceram? Peguem leve com a nossa Bella - ela já está sensível por ser os últimos dias delas na Flórida...**_

 _ **Outra coisa: meus leitores que falam outra língua (tenho notado principalmente os que falam Espanhol) - eu sinto que alguns de vocês se esforçam para comentar em Português, e talvez por conta disso acabam não dizendo tudo que querem por insegurança. Por favor, sintam-se à vontade para comentar na sua língua - eu me viro para ler! ;)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	109. Chapter 107

**Capítulo 107: Bella**

 **Tampa - terça-feira, 29 de junho de 2010 às 19h19min**

Ouvir Edward e como ele lidou com a bruxa foi ao mesmo tempo gratificante e sexy, mas também quebrou o meu coração. Quando ela mencionou tudo o que eu temia - a ligação através dela com seus pais e sua história com eles em Chicago - eu tive que desviar o olhar ou eu ia desmoronar. Mesmo que nós tivéssemos falado sobre isso, ou quando ele disse a ela que sua casa era comigo, ainda fez meu coração acelerar, e ele arrancou o meu olhar da janela para doce e ao mesmo tempo feroz rosto de Edward. E então quando ele agradeceu a ela por basicamente ter nos juntado? Eu mal segurei o meu riso. Mas então a realidade de tudo foi definida de uma vez - todos os meus medos e preocupações - e eu – tudo ficou sério mais uma vez.

Até o momento que ele desligou o telefone e jogou na mesa de cabeceira, eu podia sentir a pressão atrás dos meus olhos mais uma vez.

Edward inclinou-se, uma mão na parede atrás da minha cabeça e a outra segurando as Tags que eu tinha colocado antes de subir na cama e tocou a testa à minha. "Quer me dizer o que foi tudo isso, amor?" Ele perguntou, sua voz quase um sussurro. "Quer me dizer como você perdeu a fé em nós com apenas uma palavra dela? Eu pensei que tivesse deixado perfeitamente claro o que eu sinto por você."

Diante de seu tom quase magoado, eu não consegui segurar minhas lágrimas de mais. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, mas eu não me incomodei com enxugá-las. Eu mantive meus olhos baixos, incapaz de olhar para ele - por medo do que eu iria ver e porque eu estava com vergonha por ter deixado ela – a bruxa - chegar a mim. "Sinto muito, Edward... Não foi apenas uma palavra. Foi tudo o que ela disse."

Edward suspirou, puxando-me em seus braços enquanto deslizava na cama ao meu lado. Senti seus beijos na minha testa e, em seguida, ouvi sua voz, quase suplicante, quando ele perguntou: "Diga-me, querida. O que você estava pensando?"

Eu finalmente olhei para ele, meus olhos percorrendo todo ele. Ele parecia triste, preocupado... mas o amor que irradiava dele quase me tirou o fôlego e fez minhas lágrimas começarem a cair de novo.

Ele suspirou, puxando-me mais apertado contra ele. "Oh, baby, por favor", ele gemeu baixinho. "Fale comigo, Bella. Por favor. Você está me matando aqui, querida. Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo?"

Balançando a cabeça ferozmente, eu ergui a mão e esfreguei os meus olhos, desejando que as lágrimas parassem, mesmo que elas não estivessem me ouvindo. "Eu sei que sim, Edward. Deus, você me mostra isso a cada minuto de cada dia."

"Então o que há de errado?" Ele estendeu a mão para enxugar um pouco da umidade do meu rosto. "O que está causando isso?"

"Nós só nos conhecemos há quatro meses... e nós só vimos um ao outro, pela primeira vez, falamos pelo Skype, dois meses atrás. Eu sei que você me ama, Edward. Eu sei. Mas como o amor que você sente por mim poderia competir com dezoito anos de amor, de memórias dos seus pais?" Eu respirei tremendo, balançando a cabeça de novo quando ele começou a falar. Eu precisava colocar isso tudo para fora agora, ou eu não iria conseguir em outro momento. "T-Tanya estava certa. Ela e os pais dela são os únicos laços com a sua história, às suas memórias de infância, dos seus próprios pais. Você precisa desses laços. Suas memórias e os seus pais são importantes, e se você desistir dela, estará deixando para trás esses laços, também."

Quando eu fiquei em silêncio por alguns momentos, Edward colocou um dedo embaixo do meu queixo para inclinar minha cabeça para que eu fosse forçada a olhar em seus belos olhos tristes.

"Posso falar agora?" Ele perguntou solenemente.

Eu dei uma risada aguada e assenti.

"Bom, porque eu tenho algumas coisas a dizer, e eu quero ter certeza de que você está ouvindo."

Ele sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama, em seguida, puxou-me para cima e para o seu colo, então eu estava montando suas coxas. Tomando minha cabeça em suas mãos, ele fez contato com os meus olhos e não me deixou desviar o olhar. Suas mãos eram suaves, os polegares suavemente acariciando meu rosto, e seus olhos eram de um verde aquecido, líquido enquanto olhavam para os meus.

"Primeiro de tudo", ele começou suavemente, "Não _há_ nenhuma competição. Eu sempre terei memórias dos meus pais, não importa onde eu more. As memórias não são armazenadas em uma cidade, ou casa específica, Isabella. Minhas memórias dos meus pais estão todas na minha cabeça e no meu coração; eu sempre irei levá-los comigo, não importa onde eu vá - quer se trate de Chicago, Afeganistão, ou Forks.

"Em segundo lugar... Você tem que se lembrar, querida, que as minhas memórias não são todas felizes. Há coisas que eu não quero reviver dia sim, dia não. Sim, eu tenho memórias felizes de quando eu era criança." Ele suspirou, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros, antes de deslizar para baixo pelos meus braços e até as minhas coxas, onde ele me acariciou suavemente. "Chicago... e até mesmo Tanya..." o nome dela saiu como um sorriso sarcástico, antes que ele se controlasse novamente. "São lembretes não só dos bons tempos, mas também dos maus. A doença da minha mãe e sua morte. Meu pai totalmente entregue e bebendo até à morte, em vez de ajudar a me confortar quando eu mais precisava. O sentimento de estar sem família... "

Eu senti meu coração quebrar por ele tudo de novo, pensando no adolescente com medo e irritado que ele deve ter sido, especialmente quando seu pai lidou com as coisas do jeito que tinha. Eu ergui o braço e passei a mão pelo cabelo dele, levemente coçando o couro cabeludo como eu sabia que ele gostava. Minha outra mão segurou seu rosto como ele tinha feito comigo, tentando dar-lhe conforto da maneira que eu podia.

"Cristo, Bella", ele gemeu. "Você não sabe? A primeira vez que eu senti que poderia olhar para trás, para Chicago e sentir algo diferente de tristeza e raiva foi quando eu conheci você. Falando com você sobre isso, contando sobre a minha mãe, sobre como ela me ensinou a tocar piano, como eu tocava para ela quando ela estava doente... Isso me fez lembrar dos bons tempos. Do amor. _Você_ trouxe a minha felicidade e minha família de volta para mim, Isabella. Não Chicago, e certamente não Ta-"

Tudo o que ele tinha dito me aqueceu de dentro para fora. Eu não conseguia aguentar mais. Eu precisava mostrar a ele que eu entendia... que eu não iria mais me preocupar com o passado. Eu me inclinei para frente, pressionando meu peito no dele, e o beijei.

Com um gemido contra os meus lábios, Edward me envolveu em seus braços, me esmagando contra ele. Seus lábios eram suaves, ainda que me comandando, me guiando através do beijo. Ele tinha gosto de menta e Pepsi e apenas tudo o que era Edward. Quando ele deslizou uma mão no meu cabelo, ele deu um puxão suave, inclinando a minha cabeça para me abrir para seus beijos eu me senti entorpecida. A outra mão estava ocupada na minha perna, movendo-se a partir do joelho até a coxa, seu polegar quase roçando a renda da minha calcinha antes de voltar mais uma vez para baixo.

Ele era esmagador para os meus sentidos. Seu toque quando ele puxou meu cabelo e esfregou minha coxa, seu cheiro enquanto eu o respirava entrar, o seu gosto enquanto nossas línguas dançavam, e a sensação de seus músculos - suas fortes coxas sob as minhas, o seu peito, braços e ombros enquanto minhas mãos nunca paravam de se mover sobre seu corpo... Não era o suficiente. Eu circulei meus quadris, de repente voraz por ele.

A mão de Edward mudou-se para meus quadris e começou a me ajudar a me mover, me segurando para obter a pressão certa que eu precisava.

E, em seguida, seu estômago roncou - não apenas um lembrete tranquilo que ele não tinha jantado, mas um rugido alto que disse: "Alimente-me agora!"

"Ignore-o", Edward disse quando eu interrompi o nosso beijo, rindo. "Eu não estou com fome."

Dando mais um beijo em seus lábios agora fazendo beicinho, eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, você está. Podemos terminar isso", eu fiz sinal entre nós dois "Mais tarde. Agora? É hora do jantar."

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, e ele parecia preocupado. "Você não jantou ainda, querida?"

Sentindo-me envergonhada, eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Não, nós estávamos esperando por vocês, e então o a bruxa ligou, e..."

Edward riu do apelido e, em seguida, deu outro beijo nos meus lábios. "Vamos, então, linda. Vamos mostrar a todos que você está bem e jantar. Então, poderemos voltar para cá e continuar de onde paramos, ok?"

Eu suspirei, mas concordei. "Ok."

Com um último beijo, eu saí de cima dele para encontrar um shorts e depois peguei a mão dele enquanto ele me levava para fora do quarto.

* * *

 _ **Eu traduzi o capítulo inteiro pensando "Edward está morrendo de fome!" Hahahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	110. Chapter 108

**Capítulo 108: Edward**

 **Tampa - quarta-feira, 30 de junho de 2010 às 18h34min**

"Vocês idiotas estão indo para o chão!" Emmett explodiu, fazendo uma careta quando Rose bateu na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Jasper tinha ouvido alguns oficiais falando sobre o Fun Center, e ele o pesquisou em seu telefone. Uma vez que ele tinha visto o que era, ele tinha ficado louco - go-karts, jogos de vídeo, mini-golf... o último era o que estava causando a excitação de Emmett.

"Emmett", Eu assobiei, empurrando o queixo para uma família a alguns buracos de distância. O lugar estava tranquilo devido a ser no meio da semana, mas ainda havia algumas crianças ao redor.

"Foi mal, Sargento", ele murmurou, e, em seguida, virou-se para a família. "Me desculpem!" Ele gritou, o que fez as duas meninas rir, junto com Alice e Bella. Rose apenas sorriu e revirou os olhos. "Eu não os vi..."

Eu suspirei, mas mesmo que os pais tivessem meio que se divertido, então eu o deixei se safar. Era difícil ficar bravo com Emmett. Inferno, até mesmo perfeitos estranhos poderiam dizer que ele era inofensivo. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era mostrar suas covinhas, e pronto.

"Então, como é que isto vai funcionar?" Alice perguntou, entregando os tacos.

"Torneio de casais", Emmett sugeriu, balançando o taco para praticar. "Quem perder paga os ingressos do kart."

"Ele não se lembra do escorpião?" Bella murmurou, o que me fez rir.

"Bloqueio mental", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Acontece com soldados o tempo todo. Observe-o balançar o taco. Bastão de beisebol, vê?"

Sua risada era bonita, mas foi seu olhar irônico sobre o ombro que me fez beijar sua bochecha.

"Vamos, amor. Você entende pelo menos um pouco desta merda?" Eu perguntei, pegando duas bolas de golfe da cesta.

"Um, não tenho nenhum indício. Acho que vamos descobrir", ela riu, encolhendo um ombro", mas eu não sou boa em beisebol, então, talvez isso seja uma vantagem."

Sorrindo, eu revirei os olhos para ela. "Eu não vou fazer você comer um escorpião se perdemos. Eu prometo."

"Você está com as bolas azuis", Jasper riu, apontando para minha mão e soando estranhamente como Butthead, o que fez Emmett imitar Beavis, gritando: "Eu sou Cornholio!"

Bella riu, tomando uma das bolas de golfe azuis da minha mão com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Uma pena, realmente..."

"Não esta semana", eu disse com um sorriso, arrastando minha língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior. "Quando eu estava no deserto? A cada e-mail e telefonema, porra."

Sua cabeça caiu para trás com a risada, e eu a puxei de volta contra o meu peito, dando um beijo em sua garganta exposta. Havia uma parte de mim que sabia no fundo que já era quarta-feira, que o sábado estava se aproximando rapidamente, e eu não queria deixá-la ir de maneira nenhuma. Eu não queria deixá-la fora da minha vista, mesmo para ir para o trabalho. Agora que eu a tinha tido, agora que eu sabia exatamente o que eu estaria perdendo, os três meses sem ela seriam um verdadeiro inferno. Mas eu não teria mudado um único segundo do que eu tinha tido na última semana e meia, porque tudo o que vivemos só tinha reafirmado meu amor por ela - o nosso amor um pelo outro.

Mesmo a situação com Tanya tinha sido necessária, porque eu finalmente fui capaz de fechar a porta pela última vez. Após o jantar na noite anterior, eu passei horas perdido na minha menina. Algo sobre a liberdade de tudo isso havia causado algum tipo de inundação, como uma comporta tivesse sido aberta e nós estávamos quase desesperados quando fizemos amor. Na verdade, sob as nossas roupas havia uma boa quantidade de chupões que eu nem sequer me lembro de ter recebido ou dado - até que eu os vi no chuveiro esta manhã. Imaginei que houvesse uma parte de Bella que estivesse preocupada que o fato de eu me afastar da única família que tinha me sobrado me incomodaria, mas isso não aconteceria. Minhas memórias estariam sempre comigo, mas meu coração pertencia a ela. E a minha família era as outras quatro pessoas atualmente brigando sobre quem daria a primeira tacada em um simples jogo de mini golfe.

Quando chegou a hora de jogar, eu absolutamente não pude resistir a brincar com a minha menina.

Passando os braços ao redor dela por trás, minhas mãos sobre as dela no taco, eu sussurrei, "Isso é uma espécie de sinuca", eu comecei, sorrindo contra seu ouvido quando ela gemeu baixinho. "É tudo sobre a _aderência_ , o _ângulo_ e... seguir na direção correta".

"Tudo para alcançar o _buraco_ ", acrescentou ela, sorrindo para seus pés enquanto ignorávamos todos os outros.

"Mmm, exatamente, meu doce", eu cantarolei em seu ouvido. "Use as laterais para a sua vantagem... E o _timing_ é tudo."

Bella riu baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça. "Edward, você não está realmente ajudando."

Eu ri, dei um passo para trás, e acenei para ela ir adiante. Ela não era ruim, na verdade, e nós começamos a realizar o nosso próprio jogo, embora cada buraco tenha se tornado uma insinuação sexual. No momento em que atingimos a rampa na boca de um palhaço para terminar o jogo, estávamos à frente de Emmett e Rose, mas atrás de Alice e Jasper.

Minha menina, no entanto, totalmente se vingou de mim, porque eu tinha fodido com ela durante todo o jogo. "Vamos lá, querido. Você pode fazer isso. Você apenas tem que... _deslizar na boca_."

Sorrindo, eu esfreguei o meu rosto e passei os dedos pelo cabelo. "Eu sou um homem morto..." eu murmurei para mim mesmo, porque ela não tinha terminado.

"Você não pode ser muito duro, ou você vai bater no fundo da garganta com muita força", ela acrescentou suavemente enquanto estava ao meu lado. "Não tenha medo de usar seus quadris."

Eu bufei uma risada e suspirei - de contentamento, já sentindo falta dela, e em pura derrota. Depois de uma sobrancelha levantada, ela riu, bateu no meu estômago, e recuou.

Jasper e Emmett fizeram um monte de barulho, tentando me distrair do meu jogo, mas eu acertei em cheio, pegando Bella no colo quando vencemos de Emmett e Rose, que agora estavam reclamando sobre os ingressos de kart.

"Vamos, Edward. Vamos ver quão... impertinente, podemos tornar um jogo de air hockey", Bella sugeriu no meu ouvido.

"Porra. Eu só vou contaminar a mesa com você em cima", eu rosnei de brincadeira, mordendo a pele de seu pescoço enquanto eu a segurava em meus braços.

"Público demais", ela respondeu com um sorriso sexy como o inferno. "Além disso, eu acho que aquela menina lá está de olho em você... Eu não posso permitir que ela veja tanto de você. Ela pode ser uma perseguidora."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram, e eu olhei na direção em que Bella tinha empurrado o queixo. A pobrezinha corou da janela que ela estava limpando e desviou o olhar. Ela não poderia ter mais do que a idade para frequentar o ensino médio, para falar a verdade, eu não poderia dizer exatamente para quem ela estava olhando - Jasper, Emmett, ou eu.

Eu olhei para Bella novamente, colocando-a no chão. "Não, muito ruim. Eu vou ficar com o que eu tenho." Eu dei um tapa na bunda dela de leve, dizendo: "Além disso, eu preciso ver como você fica inclinada sobre a mesa de air hockey."

Bella riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Certo, Masen. Certo."

* * *

 _ **Eu adoro quando a turma se junta, a diversão é garantida!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	111. Chapter 109

**Capítulo 109: Bella**

 **Tampa - quarta-feira, 30 de junho de 2010 às 21h36min**

"Eu não posso acreditar que são quase dez horas e ainda faz vinte e oito graus lá fora", eu bufei, soprando uma mecha de cabelo que tinha se soltado do meu rabo de cavalo.

"Eu acho que a umidade é o pior", Rose entrou na conversa de seu lugar atrás do meu. "Eu estou suando como louca."

Nós tínhamos acabado de entrar no carro depois de passar as últimas três horas no Fun Center - ao ar livre. Depois do mini golfe, nós tínhamos ido para os karts antes de entrar para jogar vídeo games. Em seguida, fomos lá para fora para as gaiolas de beisebol – e os movimentos ruins de golfe de Emmett acabaram por ser fantásticos para balançar um taco de beisebol - e demos mais algumas voltas nos karts. Éramos os únicos lá fora, então os caras apenas continuaram até que estávamos prontos para ir embora.

"Vamos tomar um sorvete", disse Emmett do lado Rose. "Isso vai nos refrescar."

Edward olhou para mim, e eu dei de ombros. "Eu adoraria ir na Dairy Queen." Eu amei o sorvete de textura macia deles, e isso me daria uma outra maneira de provocá-lo.

Quando Alice, Jasper e Rose concordaram, Edward deu de ombros e tirou o SUV do estacionamento.

Quase meia hora depois, estávamos todos dando fora do SUV, rindo e conversando enquanto cruzávamos o pequeno estacionamento.

"Eu continuo a dizer que ganhei no golfe", Emmett protestou, tropeçando na entrada na sorveteria quando Jasper o empurrou.

"Idiota", Rose murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça para o marido, mas o sorriso doce no rosto dela me disse o quanto ela o amava, apesar de suas ideias malucas. "O objetivo do jogo não era ver quem poderia mandar a bola por cima do maior número dos malditos obstáculos."

"Mas você me viu saltar o moinho de vento?" Emmett persistiu. "Isso foi incrível."

Ela apenas sorriu e puxou-o para o balcão para fazer seu pedido.

"O que você vai querer, baby?" Eu perguntei a Edward quando ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Mmm..." Ele esfregou sua barriga e mordeu o lábio, como se estivesse pensando. "Não são os seus cookies, mas eu acho que quero o _Doble Fudge Cookie Dough Blizzard_."

Revirando os olhos, eu não pude deixar de me apaixonar um pouco mais pelo homem ao meu lado toda vez que ele mencionava o quanto ele gostava dos meus cookies. Ficando na ponta dos pés, eu dei um beijo em sua bochecha. "Eu amo o quanto você ama os meus cookies", eu murmurei baixinho em seu ouvido, sorrindo quando ele cantarolou de acordo.

Ele me deu um leve beliscão na bunda quando eu me virei ao lado dele e perguntou: "E você? Você gosta do cone de waffle simples, certo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça com entusiasmo, já lambendo meus lábios em antecipação.

Edward gemeu, me guiando para o balcão, onde ele fez o nosso pedido e pagou.

Uma vez que o nosso sorvete foi entregue, nós seguimos para o canto onde Emmett e Rose já tinham garantido uma cabine grande o suficiente para nós seis.

"Nós não tivemos a oportunidade de dizer a vocês ainda", Jasper começou, uma vez que ele e Alice se sentaram", mas o Sargento aqui nos conseguiu a sexta-feira de folga."

Alice gritou e se jogou em Jasper, quase derrubando sua banana split compartilhada no chão. Rose foi muito mais calma, mas eu não queria nem saber onde sua mão estava no momento, porque os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram e sua boca formou aquela expressão de "oh".

Virando-me para Edward, eu deixei de lado as vozes dos meus amigos, com meus olhos arregalados. "Quer dizer que eu te terei por um dia inteiro extra antes de irmos embora?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Nós pensamos em ir para a praia com vocês desta vez. Eu não tive tempo suficiente para babar em você naquele biquíni."

Eu me inclinei e o beijei a doçura do nosso sorvete tornando-me um pouco pegajosa. Lambendo meus lábios uma vez eu me afastei, eu tive que lutar para não gemer. Minha voz estava um pouco rouca quando eu disse apenas para seus ouvidos, "Mmm, Edward e sorvete. Não tenho certeza do que é mais doce."

Seus olhos escureceram quando eu levei meu cone aos meus lábios e dei uma longa e sugestiva lambida, gemendo baixinho desta vez para seu benefício.

O resto do tempo no Dairy Queen foi assim. Nós não ignoramos nossos amigos, mas cada vez que a minha língua arremessava para fora para lamber uma gota de sorvete, os olhos de Edward nunca perdiam o movimento. Ele teve que estender a mão por baixo da mesa e ajustar-se várias vezes, e eu podia ver o... crescente problema que ele tinha pressionando contra seu zíper.

"Você é impertinente", ele resmungou baixinho no meu ouvido, sua calorosa respiração tocando a minha pele e enviando arrepios na minha espinha e por toda a minha pele. "Haverá consequências quando chegamos em casa, minha linda."

Eu mal contive o meu gemido quando seus dentes trancaram no lóbulo da minha orelha, a mordida pungente foi acalmada pelos golpes molhados de sua língua.

"Hora de ir!" Bati minha mão em cima da mesa, assustando os outros. Minha voz tinha saído acima do normal e muito ofegante, e a risada tranquila de Edward no meu ouvido simplesmente quase me colocou sobre a borda.

"Você", eu assobiei, voltando-me para ele e tomando seu queixo entre o polegar e o indicador. "Você é uma criatura perigosa."

Edward conseguiu me olhar ao mesmo tempo inocente e impertinente enquanto se afastava e me dava um sorriso. Com a sobrancelha levantada, ele disse: "Vamos lá, então. Você está me impedindo, então eu não posso sair."

Deslizando minha mão em seu peito, sobre os botões de sua camisa branca, eu finalmente espalmei sua ereção através de seu jeans. Quando meus dedos estavam em torno do comprimento dele o melhor que pude através do material grosso, sua cabeça caiu para trás contra a cabine e uma maldição escapou de seus lábios.

"Isso é nojento, homem", Emmett gemeu. "Eu não preciso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aí."

A cabeça de Edward se endireitou, e nós dois demos ao nosso amigo uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Olha quem fala", eu provoquei, acenando com a mão para sua esposa.

Quando Rose se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido dele, Emmett sorriu. "Oh sim...", ele respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça. Olhando para nós, ele disse: "Continuem, então. Mas vamos, para que possamos terminar em casa."

Rindo, eu deslizei da cabine, estendendo a minha mão para Edward uma vez que ele tinha se levantado e jogado fora o nosso lixo.

"Vamos lá, minha menina impertinente", ele ronronou, puxando-me para o seu lado. "O que eu quero fazer com você _não_ pode ser na frente dos outros."

Eu tremi, sentindo meus mamilos se retesarem em antecipação.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Edward foi para o banheiro primeiro, enquanto eu soltava o meu cabelo escovava. Ele saiu vestindo nada além de um sorriso, seu pau duro balançando a cada passo.

Movendo-se para trás de mim na frente do espelho da penteadeira, ele empurrou seus quadris contra a minha parte de trás, me segurando de forma possessiva através do meu jeans com uma mão enquanto a outra subia pelo meu corpo até o meu peito. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do espelho. Era estranho, estar completamente vestida enquanto ele estava duro e nu atrás de mim, mas porra, se não era uma visão deslumbrante.

"Mmm, isso é definitivamente algo que teremos de tentar", ele murmurou, as duas mãos me apertando suavemente.

Eu gemi de acordo, empurrando meus quadris para trás contra ele.

"Mas não esta noite." A mão do meu peito se mudou para minha bunda e ele me bateu uma vez. "Vai fazer o que você precisa fazer, e não demore. Eu quero você na cama em três minutos."

Algo sobre o seu comando, dito com aquela voz de Sargento do Exército, enquanto ele batia na minha bunda e pressionava a outra mão contra o meu monte me fez querer a saudá-lo. Ou cair de joelhos... Em vez disso, eu me virei e dei uma piscadela. "Sim, senhor", eu provoquei, afastando-me.

No meu caminho para o banheiro, eu puxei a minha blusa, deixando-a no chão atrás de mim. Virando a cabeça antes de passar pela porta, eu deia e ele o meu melhor e mais sensual sorriso sexy enquanto estendia os braços para atrás e abria o meu sutiã.

"Esteja pronto para mim, sargento..." Eu provoquei antes de fechar a porta enquanto ele soltava palavrões sussurrados.

* * *

 _ **Quem não diria 'Sim, Senhor' para esse Sargento? ^^**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	112. Chapter 110

**Capítulo 110: Edward**

 **Tampa - quarta-feira, 30 de junho de 2010 às 22h22min**

" _Esteja pronto para mim, Sargento..."_

Eu zombei, revirando os olhos para a porta fechada do banheiro. A provocação de Bella era desnecessária. Eu estava tão fodidamente pronto para ela que era doloroso, como evidenciado pela minha ereção, que estava montando uma barraca com o lençol que eu estava usando para me cobrir, enquanto encostado na cabeceira da cama.

Quando ela finalmente saiu do banheiro, eu quis gemer porque a visão dela quase me fez gozar no ato. Ela estava com a minha camisa de antes, optando por abotoar um único botão, o que deixou o decote mais impressionante abaixo do centro do seu torso, entre os seios. O tecido branco terminava mais ou menos no meio da coxa dela, as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos.

Eu disse a ela, uma vez que a coisa mais sexy em uma mulher era uma camisa de homem. Aparentemente, ela tinha se lembrado. Meus olhos a beberam, minha cabeça balançando para frente e para trás em negação, porque parecia simplesmente impossível que alguém tão bonita, tão doce poderia ser para mim.

"Deus, Bella... Você está me matando", eu gemi, acenando para ela vir até mim.

Ela começou a se aproximar e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela. "O que está errado, sargento?"

Rindo, eu ignorei a pergunta. "É só trazer o seu doce traseiro até aqui," eu rosnei de brincadeira para ela, batendo no meu colo. Enquanto ela se arrastava pela cama, eu sussurrei, "Eu tive um sonho como este uma vez."

"É mesmo?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior quando montou em minhas coxas. "Como termina, querido?"

Sorrindo, eu simplesmente disse: "Bagunçado".

Sua risada sacudiu a cama quando eu a puxei mais perto, mantendo-a de joelhos, que estavam plantados em cada lado dos meus. Meus dedos percorreram toda a pele exposta - até as coxas, ao longo de seus braços, através de sua clavícula, e finalmente para baixo em seu esterno até o umbigo. Eu queria dizer algo inteligente e engraçado, apenas para mantê-la rindo, mas acho que senti-la, vê-la com a minha camisa fez o meu cérebro parar de funcionar.

"Tão linda, porra", eu respirei, sentando-me um pouco e segurando-a pelos quadris enquanto eu deslizava meu nariz em seu pescoço até sua orelha. "Isso parece incrível em você – exatamente como eu pensava que ficaria e um pouco mais - mas eu quero que isso fora".

Sem retirar os meus lábios de sua pele, minhas mãos agarraram a gola da minha camisa, dando-lhe um puxão rápido e feroz. Botões foram lançados pelo meu quarto em algum lugar, perdidos para sempre. E eu não dei a mínima. Arrancando os trapos dela, eu joguei em algum lugar sobre a cama, mas eu estava perdido naqueles mamilos tensos e os dedos pequenos e firmes enfiados no meu cabelo apenas para manter minha boca em sua pele. Eu lambi, mordi, e chupei cada centímetro que eu poderia alcançar, aproveitando o meu tempo.

Já com minhas mãos era uma história diferente. Elas estavam por toda parte – apalpando, acariciando, provocando - tudo isso enquanto ela ainda estava ajoelhada em cima de mim.

"Mm", eu cantarolei contra seu rosto, finalmente encontrando seus olhos. Eles estavam cheios de calor, fome, e tanto amor por mim que fez meu peito doer. "Minha garota... tão doce... tão molhada, amor" eu observei suavemente, mordendo os lábios enquanto minhas mãos mergulhavam entre as pernas dela por trás", mas acho que podemos fazer melhor do que isso. Você não acha?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijando. Ela tinha gosto de menta, e pura Bella, fazendo-me enfiar os dedos em seu cabelo, apenas para tomar o controle, para retardá-la. Muito rápido, e eu não ia durar muito tempo... e eu precisava dela muito molhada para o que eu queria dar a ela.

Apalpando as bochechas de sua bunda mais uma vez, eu me afastei, pressionando minha testa na dela. Trancando o meu olhar com olhos escuros e insaciáveis. "Deite-se de barriga para baixo para mim, baby. Eu quero tentar uma coisa."

Se deslocando com cuidado, Bella se colocou do outro lado da cama, e eu me ajeitei sobre ela, plantando uma mão ao lado da sua cabeça. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, porque a visão diante de mim era surpreendente - pele rosada beijada pelo sol, toda lisa e sem marcas, rodeada por um mar de lençóis azuis amarrotados. A inclinação das costas, o arredondamento do seu traseiro, e a cascata de cabelo cor de mogno espalhada para um lado... ela era a coisa mais próxima de uma obra de arte que eu já vi.

Curvando-me para pressionar um beijo longo e de boca aberta na tatuagem em seu ombro, eu sussurrei, "Você disse que me queria assim... Você ainda quer?"

Sua resposta foi um gesto, um olhar por cima do ombro, e um pequeno gemido doce. "Deus, sim, Edward... por favor", ela suspirou, seus quadris instintivamente levantando-se da cama.

"Tudo bem, mas eu preciso de você mais molhada do que isso", eu disse a ela, meus dedos deslizando para baixo por sua coluna vertebral, entre as bochechas de sua bunda, até sua boceta carente. Deslizando pelo corpo dela, eu ergui os quadris dela da cama, abrindo as pernas um pouco, e a visão era tão perfeita que o meu gemido ecoou pelo quarto e meu pau estremeceu. Duro feito uma rocha.

Colocando um beijo em cada lado, sorri quando ela arqueou-se ainda mais para mim. Abrindo mais suas pernas, eu a lambi de um lado ao outro, fazendo uma pausa em sua entrada apenas para girar minha língua nela, só para saboreá-la a partir da fonte, apenas para lamber até a outra entrada. Minha menina gemeu muito contra os lençóis, e eu sorri contra sua carne, substituindo a minha língua pelo meu polegar.

"Você gosta quando eu brinco com a sua bunda, amor?" Eu perguntei, mordendo na parte de trás da coxa dela, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu polegar rodava levemente sobre sua entrada.

"Sim", ela ofegou, chamando meu nome quando eu adicionei minha boca à mistura.

Não demorou muito para que o seu corpo cedesse. Um dedo trabalhando em seu clitóris, um polegar provocando sua bunda, e minha boca chupando, lambendo e saboreando-a como um homem faminto, e ela gozou com tudo na minha língua, o sabor dela ficando muito mais intenso.

Testando sua entrada, eu me arrastei de volta até seu corpo, inclinando-me sobre ela. "Ninguém fez com você assim?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa, arrastando os dentes ao longo do ombro dela, os olhos nos dela. "Ninguém nunca te tomou por trás?" Eu verifiquei mais uma vez, deslizando meu pau entre as pernas dela para revestir-me em seus sucos enquanto ela ofegava, tentando se acalmar do seu orgasmo.

"Não, Edward... por favor!"

"Vai ser tão apertado, baby. Eu prometo ir devagar, ok?" Eu prometi a ela, porque eu não estava brincando. Ela era tão muito apertada assim. Tomá-la desta forma ia ser pura euforia, mas eu poderia machucá-la, também. Empurrando-me para cima, eu agarrei seus quadris. "Oh, meu doce." Eu ri sombriamente, balançando a cabeça. "Você não tem ideia do quão bonita você está", eu murmurei, tomando meu pau duro como o inferno em uma mão e deslizando minha mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas com a outra. "Você tem que falar comigo, baby", eu ordenei, colocando apenas a cabeça do meu pau apenas dentro da boceta dela, agora encharcada. "Eu não quero te machucar."

Meus olhos rolaram para trás quando eu lentamente deslizei para dentro dela. Suas entranhas se apertaram em mim, o ângulo muito apertado, assim como eu pensava. Mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando resistir ao instinto de meter com tudo nela ou gozar com a sensação. Ela era simplesmente gostosa demais.

Uma vez que meus quadris encostaram em sua bunda, minha respiração estava difícil, porque suas entranhas estavam pulsando em torno de mim. Minhas mãos agarraram seus quadris, provavelmente com força demais.

"OK?" Eu rosnei com os dentes cerrados. Estava tomando todo o controle que eu tinha para não foder com ela sem sentido. Mas sua resposta, lançada por cima do ombro com o mais sexy olhar da porra que eu já vi, quase me arruinou.

Aqueles olhos escuros me olhando enquanto ela se apoiava em suas mãos. "Mova-se, Edward. Por favor, baby. Eu preciso de mais."

* * *

 _ **Bella, vai com calma senão o Sargento não aguenta! Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	113. Chapter 111

**Capítulo 111: Bella**

 **Tampa - quarta-feira, 30 de junho de 2010 às 22h43min**

No momento em que Edward deslizou todo para dentro de mim, eu senti como se estivesse em chamas. Tinha começado com a nossa paquera e todas as insinuações sexuais no início da noite, e depois, quando eu saí do banheiro apenas com a camisa dele, o calor em seus olhos e a fome em sua expressão apenas elevou meu desejo ainda mais. E, caramba, se o homem não sabia o que estava fazendo com a boca e as mãos. Cada toque, cada golpe, cada toque dele contra a minha pele me fez queimar mais e mais até que eu senti como se tivesse atingido o meu ponto de ruptura.

Empurrando-me para cima em minhas mãos, eu respirei fundo para recuperar o controle da minha voz e, em seguida, me virei para olhar por cima do meu ombro, implorando, "Mova-se, Edward. Por favor, baby. Eu preciso de mais."

As mãos de Edward apertaram ainda mais os meus quadris, e eu sabia que poderia ficar com contusões amanhã, mas eu não poderia me importar menos e, lentamente, começou a se mover para fora de mim até que tudo que foi deixado dentro de mim era a cabeça de seu pau.

"Porra, Isabella", ele gemeu. "Você é tão apertada assim. É como se você estivesse me agarrando com seu punho. Você está bem?"

Em resposta, eu apertei meus músculos em torno dele e empurrei meus quadris para trás, enviando-lhe todo o caminho de volta até que o pelo em suas coxas estava fazendo cócegas na minha bunda.

O barulho estrangulado que irrompeu dele ecoou na minha cabeça.

"Oh, Deus! Mais, por favor. Apenas me fode, E-Edward!" Eu realmente estava implorando agora. Eu senti como se meu corpo estivesse gritando, dolorido para que ele se movesse.

Esse foi todo o incentivo que ele precisava porque com um último grunhido, Edward puxou para fora, metendo em mim de volta com tudo.

"Sim!" Eu assobiei, jogando a cabeça para trás e balançando os quadris com seus impulsos.

Com o ritmo Edward, a maneira como seu corpo se chocava contra o meu, a nossa pele suada, não me levaria muito tempo até que eu sentisse as primeiras ondas do meu primeiro. A partir desta posição, o pau dele estava batendo tão profundamente dentro de mim e apenas no ponto certo. Com um grito ofegante, eu voei sobre a borda, o nome de Edward caindo dos meus lábios.

Edward esperou até que eu tivesse relaxado um pouco em torno dele e, em seguida, diminuiu seus golpes, um ritmo lento que não fez nada para diminuir a sensação percorrendo o meu corpo.

"Eu adoro ouvir você gozar", Edward me disse com a voz rouca. "Saber que eu fiz você se sentir assim..."

Suas palavras eram pura luxúria nos meus ouvidos e dispararam direto para o meu clitóris, e eu senti minha boceta apertá-lo em resposta, arrancando um gemido de nós dois.

"Você pode me dar outro, meu doce? Eu quero sentir você gozando ao redor de mim novamente."

"Sim", eu choraminguei depois de um impulso particularmente duro. "Porra, Edward..."

Senti uma mão deixar o meu quadril, e então eu engasguei quando o senti provocando a minha outra entrada. Eu não tinha ideia que eu gostaria que a ideia de ele jogar comigo lá, mas a primeira vez que ele me tocou, ele tinha me chocado com a intensidade que senti.

Quando Edward puxou completamente para fora de mim, eu gemi no fundo da minha garganta, olhando por cima do meu ombro para ele.

"Relaxe, Isabella", ele sussurrou, antes de deslizar o dedo da minha bunda para a minha boceta, brincando com meu clitóris até que eu olhei para trás, relaxando em seu toque. "Boa menina." Ele cantarolou enquanto molhava o dedo na minha fenda, bombeando algumas vezes e acariciando minhas entranhas.

Quando ele puxou a mão para trás, seu pau encheu-me antes que eu pudesse fazer um som. Depois de alguns golpes, eu senti o dedo, agora molhado da minha excitação na minha bunda novamente.

"Diga-me para parar e eu paro", prometeu ele, com a voz rouca, e diante do meu aceno e choramingo de entendimento, eu senti o dedo pressionando suavemente contra o apertado anel de músculos do meu ânus.

"Ohh, porra!" Eu engoli em seco, cerrando os olhos fechados.

"Relaxa, amor", ele murmurou, sua outra mão se movendo em torno do meu clitóris.

Enquanto ele acariciava os nervos sensíveis, senti-me seguir o seu comando, e com um pouco mais de pressão, apenas a ponta do seu dedo enfiado na minha bunda.

"Sente isso, Isabella?" Ele perguntou com a voz escura. "Relaxe mais. Deixe-me entrar."

Senti-me quase como se eu não pudesse obter oxigênio suficiente enquanto seu pau trabalhava na minha boceta em um ritmo lento e constante, acompanhado por seu dedo no meu clitóris enquanto seu outro dedo lentamente entrava até a primeira junta.

"Porra, porra, porra", eu gemi enquanto ele lentamente começava a mover apenas a ponta do seu dedo dentro e fora, combinando o ritmo lento definido por seus quadris. Meu corpo inteiro estava no fio da navalha, e eu sabia que não levaria muito tempo para eu gozar de novo.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

"Oh Deus, sim! Edward, por favor..."

Ele começou a empurrar um pouco mais rápido novamente, ainda mantendo os movimentos do dedo na minha bunda de forma lenta e suave. Quando ele rolou meu clitóris entre os dedos e deslizou o dedo na minha bunda até a segunda junta, o prazer rolou por mim em ondas, me puxando para baixo até que eu pensei que iria me afogar nele.

Eu gritei seu nome mais uma vez, o meu orgasmo me batendo de todos os ângulos.

Isso deve ter sido o suficiente para Edward porque com um longo gemido ele puxou o dedo da minha bunda e empurrou com força até que seus quadris estavam encostados mim, caindo sobre a borda comigo. Meu nome nunca soou tão sexy quando ele engasgou, e eu o senti pulsar dentro de mim enquanto gozava.

Depois de um minuto, Edward gemeu, puxando para fora e deixando-me me sentindo vazia quando caiu na cama ao meu lado. "Vem cá, amor..." Suas mãos estenderam para mim, seus olhos encapuzados e preocupados.

Eu fui de bom grado para seus braços, deslizando ao lado dele e envolvendo-me em torno dele.

"Você está bem?" Ele olhou nos meus olhos quando eu olhei para ele, sorrindo.

"Eu estou perfeita", eu respondi honestamente, não se sentindo nenhum desconforto ou dor. "Isso foi... incrível", eu finalmente me aconcheguei totalmente nele.

Suspirando, ele acenou com a cabeça e me puxou contra ele, o queixo na minha cabeça, que estava descansando em seu peito. "Como fica melhor cada vez, eu não tenho a menor ideia, mas estou muito bem assim e não irei mais questionar."

"Nem eu", eu suspirei, dando um beijo em seu peito, saboreando o cheiro de suor e simplesmente Edward. Rindo, eu me sentei ignorando as poucas pontadas que a nova posição me deu. "Vamos, Sargento. Hora do banho. Nós dois estamos nojentos."

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Ah, mas valeu muito a pena."

"Mmm", eu concordei, beijando-o, quando ele se sentava.

"O primeiro no chuveiro", ele murmurou contra os meus lábios, "Será ensaboado em primeiro lugar."

Com um sorriso, ele pulou da cama, quase correndo para o banheiro e deixando-me para sair atrapalhada da cama atrás dele.

Eu ri, sabendo que teria que deixá-lo vencer de qualquer maneira - eu apenas gostava de vê-lo caminhar na minha frente nu. Eu o ouvi fazendo um cântico de vitória, uma vez que ligou o chuveiro. Balançando a cabeça, eu caminhei para o banheiro para me juntar a ele, e meu sorriso se transformou em uma risada quando eu entrei para encontrá-lo fazendo uma dança estranha como os jogadores de futebol fazem quando acabam de marcar um touchdown.

Estendendo o braço até enredar os dedos em seu cabelo, eu o puxei para baixo para onde ele estava pairando sobre meus lábios. "Eu te amo, Edward Masen", eu disse com uma risadinha, beijando-o uma vez enquanto seu próprio sorriso se alargava.

"Eu também te amo, linda. Agora traga seu traseiro para o chuveiro. Eu acredito que você me deve um prêmio." Seus olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade, amor quase se derramando dele.

Eu tive que engolir a tristeza que tomou conta de mim quando percebi que só tinha mais dois dias com esse homem antes que nós fôssemos separados por mais três meses. Percebendo que agora não era o momento, eu sacudi a tristeza para longe e sorri, entrando no chuveiro e puxando-o comigo.

* * *

 _ **Só mais dois dias? :'(**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	114. Chapter 112

**Capítulo 112: Edward**

 **Tampa - quinta-feira, 01 de julho de 2010 às 07h28min**

"Nós poderíamos permanecer na base, você sabe", Emmett sugeriu assim que paramos em torno da Bayshore para nos refrescar.

"Não, cara. Apenas cerveja, cachorro quente e batata frita em casa. Eu vou fazer o meu molho de pimentão para os cachorros, ok?" Jasper disse, sua respiração ainda pesada. "Eu não quero ir a qualquer lugar no Quatro de Julho."

Fazendo uma careta, eu não disse nada porque o Quatro de Julho significaria o primeiro dia aprendendo a sobreviver cem dias sem Bella - Então, no momento, celebrar a razão por trás do feriado com uma noite calma em casa parecia melhor do que socializar.

Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, pensando que talvez eu precisasse passar a máquina mais uma vez, apenas para sobreviver ao verão na Flórida. Mas não até que Bella tivesse ido embora - meu coração falhou uma ou duas batidas com o pensamento - porque os dedos da minha menina pareciam a porra do céu nele. Eu não estava realmente certo de que ela se importaria, mas eu sim.

Enquanto percorríamos o caminho até a nossa rua, a conversa mudou para a praia. Desde que eu tinha conseguido – depois de implorar pela sexta-feira de folga para todos nós, era algo que falávamos sem parar. Eu, pessoalmente, nunca fui para a praia - além da que eu tinha visto na base - então Jasper tinha perguntado ao redor. A Ilha de Caladesi em Clearwater Beach tinha sido a mais recomendada, então foi onde nós tínhamos decidido ir.

Minha mão se estendeu para a porta da frente, e eu não podia deixar de sorrir com as risadas das meninas.

"Elas acordaram cedo", Jasper riu, balançando a cabeça.

Entramos para encontrá-las ainda de pijama, o que consistia principalmente de excessivamente grandes camisetas - nossas camisetas, eu não tinha dúvida. Rose e Bella estavam com os cabelos presos em longos rabos de cavalo, enquanto Alice dificilmente parecia diferente do que o seu estilo alegre habitual. Rose e Alice estavam sentadas no balcão, enquanto Bella estava inclinada do outro lado, todas as três titulares com canecas de café. Elas finalmente tinham comprado merdas suficientes para colocar nele para o seu gosto, incluindo diferentes tipos de cremes, que iam desde baunilha francesa até Almond Joy.

"Deus, caras, vocês parecem prestes a derreter até a morte", Alice riu.

"Está quente lá fora", Emmett respondeu. "E não são nem mesmo oito horas!"

"Humidade maldita", eu acrescentei, balançando a cabeça e abrindo a geladeira em busca de garrafas de água. Uma vez que eu tinha passado uma para os caras, eu bebi quase toda a minha em uma longa tragada, finalmente beijando a lateral da cabeça de Bella. "Bom dia amor."

"Bom dia, querido. Café?" Ela perguntou, e eu olhei para sua caneca, fazendo uma careta diante do líquido castanho claro dentro dela. Sua risada me fez sorrir.

"Não desse aí", eu disse, apontando para as mãos dela. "Café de criança."

"Cale-se", ela riu, cutucando meu peito nu. "Nem todo mundo gosta de apenas mastigar os grãos e seguir com seu dia."

Rindo, eu beijei sua cabeça novamente. "Tempos de desespero pedem medidas desesperadas, meu doce. Não me julgue!" Eu a provoquei quando ela girou para servir mais três canecas de café preto. "Mas sim, eu adoraria."

"Por que vocês meninas acordaram tão cedo?" Jasper perguntou, pegando uma caneca e sentado ao lado de Alice.

"Algumas tarefas aqui e ali", disse Rose, mas eu tive a impressão de que havia algo que elas não estavam dispostas a discutir.

"E nós queríamos perguntar uma coisa para vocês", Alice acrescentou, sorrindo para o marido. "Queríamos saber se vocês estariam dispostos a fazer algumas fotos. Vocês sabem, documentar a viagem. E você e eu não fazemos nenhuma há anos."

"Você quer um pôster para o quarto, babe?" Emmett perguntou a Rose com um sorriso de quem acabou de sair do inferno, flexionando os dois braços. "Vai buscar a câmera. Isso vai funcionar!"

"Não!" Ela riu, batendo nele e revirando os olhos. "Fotos de verdade. Formais."

Eu me virei para Bella, que estava encostada com o quadril contra o balcão, e combinei com sua posição. "Eu pensei que você já tivesse um pôster, eu ri, piscando para ela quando ela soltou uma gargalhada.

"Não me tente", ela bufou, revirando os olhos. "Aquela foto ainda está no meu telefone eu vou mandar fazer! Não pense que eu não vou".

Eu dei de ombros, pensando que se a minha menina queria uma foto gigante de mim na minha cueca, então que assim fosse. "Faça o que você quiser, Bella", eu ri, tomando um gole de café. "Eu não me importo."

"Bem, nós _queremos_ essas fotos", Rose pediu, olhando em volta para todos nós. "Por favor?"

"Quando?" Jasper fez a pergunta que estava na ponta da minha língua.

"Hoje, quando vocês saírem do trabalho", disse Bella, e eu poderia dizer que isso era importante para ela, também. "Podemos encontrá-los lá, levar suas roupas..."

"Roupas!" Emmett gritou. "Você quer dizer... merdas vistosas?"

Rindo, eu balancei minha cabeça, mas eu poderia dizer isso significava muito para todas as três. Para ser honesto, parecia ótimo. Eu nunca tinha tirado fotos com nenhuma mulher, a não ser com Tanya nos bailes da escola, e apenas a ideia de ter algo tangível, como um lembrete das melhores duas semanas da minha vida me deixou completamente entusiasmado – assim como os doces olhos castanhos silenciosamente implorando para mim.

"Tudo bem. Vamos fazer. Apenas... me diga onde e quando, linda" eu disse a ela, levantando uma sobrancelha para Emmett quando ele começou a discutir. "Cale-se e faça o que elas querem", eu disse a ele, olhando para ele como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça, mas ele apenas riu. Voltando-me para Bella, eu beijei sua testa. "É melhor eu tomar um banho."

No momento em que eu saí do banheiro apenas de cueca, eu encontrei Bella vasculhando o meu armário. Rindo, eu perguntei, "Você vai me vestir, também?"

Seu doce riso foi silenciado quando ela praticamente se arrastou por todo o caminho dentro do pequeno closet. "Não! Bem, ok... sim. Eu irei vestir vermelho, então eu pensei..."

"Que nós poderíamos combinar?" Eu ri. "Sério?"

"Coordenar", ela me corrigiu, finalmente espiando para fora da porta do closet. Sorrindo como a porra do gato Cheshire, ela apontou para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo. "Isso ganha de um pôster a qualquer dia, baby. Mmm, e eu acredito que era exatamente essa que você usava na minha foto."

Olhando para baixo eu dei de ombros. "Se você diz."

"Vamos olhar!" Ela riu, se virando para pegar o telefone, mas eu a peguei.

"Não, não vamos", eu rosnei dramaticamente em seu ouvido enquanto a jogava gentilmente na cama, e ela imediatamente colocou os braços e as pernas em volta de mim. "Você parece gostar de... performances _ao vivo_..."

"Mmm _hmm_ ", ela ronronou, arrastando o nariz em mim de um lado para o outro. "Eu gosto. Eu sou louca por isso aqui, porém, gatão", ela suspirou, fingindo decepção enquanto suas mãos escorregavam sob o cós da minha boxer para apalpar a minha bunda. "Nada de gorjeta para você..."

"Eu vou te mostrar a gorjeta", eu ri contra a pele doce de seu pescoço. Ela ainda não tinha tomado banho, então ainda cheirava a mim, flores, e sexo. Era um perfume inebriante.

"Não!" Ela começou a ficar histérica. "Você vai se atrasar, Edward. E você está só me provocando. Eu prefiro que você tome o seu tempo."

Rindo, eu me levantei depois de deixar um beijo intenso nos lábios dela. Bastava olhar para ela, eu não tinha certeza de como eu iria sobreviver às manhãs depois que ela fosse embora. Inclinando-me, eu levantei a camiseta dela, dando um beijo longo e lento em seu estômago.

"Eu te amo", eu suspirei de contentamento completo e absoluto.

"Eu também te amo. Agora vista-se", ela sussurrou, enfiando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Sim, essa merda não iria receber nenhum corte, até que ela tivesse ido para casa.

"Ok", eu sussurrei de volta, finalmente, levantando-me da cama e deixando-a lá enquanto ela respirava pesadamente. "Só..." Eu fiz um gesto para o closet. "Escolha qualquer coisa para as fotos, querida. Eu confio em você."

Seu sorriso era doce, impressionante, e quase me fez rastejar de volta para a cama com ela. "Claro, Sargento. Não tem problema."

* * *

 _ **Eu já vi as fotos... ficaram lindas. No próximo capítulo eu mostro para vocês ;)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	115. Chapter 113

**Capítulo 113: Bella**

 **Tampa - quinta-feira, 01 de julho de 2010 às 10h14min**

As meninas e eu já estávamos trabalhando arduamente na cozinha há nove horas. Edward tinha me deixado deitada na cama quando saiu para trabalhar, dando-me um último beijo. Eu fiquei lá no silêncio do quarto, envolto vestindo sua camiseta e sentindo o cheiro dele - de nós - nos lençóis, até que Rose veio e bateu na porta, para ver se eu tinha voltado a dormir.

"Ok, então temos dez embalagens cheias de diferentes sopas e ensopados, certo?" Alice perguntou, olhando para o papel na frente dela enquanto ela riscava os muffins da lista, porque tínhamos feito esses no minuto em que os meninos tinham saído para o trabalho.

Abrindo a porta do congelador, eu fiz uma contagem rápida e, em seguida, assenti. "Sim, dez. Mais duas lasanhas, uma caçarola de atum com macarrão, e um pote de molho de tomatillo assado e frango chilaquiles."

"O que mais iremos fazer?" Rose perguntou, bebendo de sua caneca de café e olhando por cima do ombro de Alice para a lista.

"Guisado de carne é a principal coisa hoje, porque isso levará mais tempo", eu disse, fechando o freezer e abrindo a geladeira. "Eu também quero fazer os meus bolinhos de peixe, bolo de carne, recheio para empadão de frango que os caras podem adicionar a uma massa de torta mais tarde, e caçarola de frango florentino e arroz."

Alice riu. "Isso tudo deve durar uma ou duas semanas."

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei. Não é o suficiente, mas é o mínimo que eu posso fazer", eu disse, batendo a cabeça na porta do congelador.

"Bells..." Rose foi até mim e esfregou a mão para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas. "Eles vão amar, eu prometo. Você sabe o quanto Em ama a sua caçarola de atum com macarrão, e os chilaquiles são um dos favoritos de Jasper. E você sabe que seu homem vai gostar de qualquer coisa que você faça", brincou ela. "Então, esfria a cabeça."

Balançando a cabeça, eu suspirei novamente. "Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só estou pensando no sábado. Eu odeio o pensamento de ir embora."

"Acredite em mim, querida, nós entendemos", disse Alice, se juntando a nós e envolvendo um braço em volta de nós duas. "Mas eu prometo, você vai passar por isso, e então..." Ela suspirou, apertando a minha cintura. "Então? Nossos meninos vão voltar para casa de vez."

O pensamento de Edward ir para casa para mim permanentemente foi o suficiente para afastar todos os pensamentos negativos no momento, então eu sorri e me levantei, abraçando minhas amigas.

"Obrigada, meninas. Agora, vamos voltar ao trabalho!"

Uma vez que o ensopado levava mais tempo, começamos com ele. Quando a tampa estava fechada e o cozido pronto para cozinhar pela primeira hora e meia, eu peguei os ingredientes para os bolinhos de peixe. Sentando-me à mesa com as meninas, eu comecei a rasgar o pão de sanduíche em pedaços para transformar em farinha de rosca.

Enquanto eu trabalhava, Alice abriu meu laptop, que eu tinha trazido comigo antes. Depois de alguns minutos de busca e fazendo anotações em outra folha de papel, ela disse, "Ok, eu tenho alguns números para ligar sobre as fotos, então eu estou indo para a sala de estar e fazer algumas chamadas."

"O que eu posso fazer, Bells?" Rose perguntou, olhando para a nossa lista de refeições.

"Pegue o processador de alimentos, por favor." Eu apontei para o armário no canto inferior. "Eu preciso moer isso aqui, e depois o resto é feito nele, também."

Nós estávamos no meio de moldar os bolinhos de peixe, quando Alice voltou com um sorriso triunfante, acenando o papel. "Eu marquei! Seis horas. Isso deve dar a eles tempo para tomar um banho na base antes de nos encontrar no estúdio de fotografia." Ela olhou para as nossas mãos, que estavam cobertas pela mistura de bolinho de peixe, e riu. "Eu vou mandar uma mensagem com essa informação para os caras."

"Obrigada", Rose e eu dissemos a ela, sorrindo quando falamos juntas.

"Okay, de volta ao trabalho", eu disse, rindo.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Às quatro e meia, todos as refeições que tínhamos planejado fazer estavam prontas e no freezer. Rose já estava no segundo banheiro, tomando banho. Seu cabelo, mais longo e mais grosso do que o meu, levava mais tempo para secar e arrumar, então ela queria começar em primeiro lugar.

"Eu vou tomar um banho", disse a Alice, agarrando meu telefone da mesa.

Ela me dispensou, mal olhando para cima da revista que estava folheando.

No meu caminho de volta para o quarto, eu mandei uma mensagem para Edward.

 _ **B: Estou indo para o chuveiro para que eu possa ficar pronta para as fotos. Suas roupas estão passadas e prontas. Vocês estão planejando tomar banho aí?**_

Eu levei o meu telefone para o banheiro comigo no caso de Edward ligar, mas honestamente, eu não esperava ouvir dele até depois das cinco horas. Eu não apressei o meu banho, mas não demorei demais, tampouco. Depois de lavar meu cabelo, eu esfoliei e hidratei a minha pele, usei meu sabonete líquido com aroma de morango que Edward parecia gostar, e então eu saí do chuveiro, envolvendo uma toalha no meu cabelo e outra em volta do meu corpo. Pegando meu telefone para voltar para o quarto, eu vi que eu tinha uma mensagem me esperando.

 _ **E: Sim, senhora. Eu tenho um par de jeans e uma camiseta para vestir para ir para o estúdio. Não se esqueça das meias e dos sapatos. (Embora, eu tenha um sentimento que Alice não iria deixá-la se esquecer de nada! *Risos*) Te amo, querida. Emmett está no chuveiro, então eu irei em seguida. Te vejo daqui a pouco.**_

Sorrindo, eu enfiei a mão no armário e peguei seus sapatos pretos antes que eu tivesse a chance de esquecer. Eu duvidei que os nossos pés iriam aparecer nas fotos, mas Deus me livre que fosse necessário não estivéssemos preparados. Alice nunca iria me deixar esquecer. As meias foram para dentro dos sapatos, e então eu voltei minha atenção para o meu próprio guarda-roupa.

Eu planejei usar um vestido branco em para algumas fotos, então eu vesti calcinha e sutiã simples de renda branca. Dessa forma, nada apareceria através das minhas roupas. Uma vez que isso estava resolvido eu voltei para o banheiro para arrumar meu cabelo e maquiagem.

Quase 45 minutos depois, eu estava vestida e pronta, então eu peguei os sapatos de Edward, meu saco com o vestido e bolsa com meu celular, carteira, escova de cabelo e batom. Eu encontrei as meninas na sala de estar e estendi o saco. Cada uma delas tinha um segundo vestido em suas mãos para colocar com o meu.

Depois de nos certificarmos de que não faltava nada, fomos para o carro. Alice tinha olhado a direção, de modo que ela iria dirigir. Rose sentou no banco do passageiro desde que ela sabia como lidar melhor com o GPS e então saímos. O estúdio ficava a cerca de 30 minutos de carro de acordo com o mapa do Google e do GPS, uma vez que Rose tinha colocado o endereço nos dois, então eu apenas sentei e relaxei.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Oh, inferno ..." eu gemi, observando Edward sair do camarim no estúdio todo de preto. Eu tinha escolhido a roupa para ele usar. Uma camisa simples preta com um casaco preto e calça social preta. Todos combinados o deixaram mortalmente sexy. Ele tinha usado palavras como impressionante e linda quando me viu sair do carro, mas eu não tinha nenhuma chance de competir com o homem na minha frente.

"Ah, que bom!" A pequena e alegre assistente loira disse quando Edward caminhou para ficar ao meu lado. "Vocês vão em primeiro lugar, uma vez que você já está pronto."

No momento em que o fotógrafo nos colocou do jeito que ele queria, eu poderia dizer que Edward que estava muito desconfortável. Eu estava sentada em um banquinho com ele um pouco mais alto atrás de mim, em uma dessas poses clássicas. A mão de Edward, que estava descansando no meu ombro, não estava relaxada. Quando eu olhei para ele, eu poderia dizer que ele estava totalmente tenso.

"Você está bem, querido?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele balançou a cabeça rigidamente. "Apenas me certificando que ele tenha uma boa pose."

Balançando a cabeça, eu me virei para trás e sorri, esperando que a câmera piscasse. Enquanto o fotógrafo ajustava as luzes e o fundo, percebi Edward ainda estava ainda como uma tábua. Eu sabia que as fotos não ficariam muito legais, então eu pedi uma pausa.

"Podemos apenas ficar de pé em vez de sentar?" Eu perguntei ao fotógrafo, que concordou com um aceno e um sorriso.

Uma vez que os bancos foram afastados, eu estava na frente de Edward, inclinando meu ombro contra seu peito e a cabeça na direção dele. O fotógrafo tirou algumas fotografias de teste e perguntou se eu gostaria de vê-las. Quando eu disse que sim, ele trouxe a câmera para nós e me deixou percorrer as fotos.

Edward ainda parecia muito desconfortável.

"Obrigada. Nos dê um segundo", eu disse ao fotógrafo, que voltou para o seu lugar para esperar.

Me virando eu deslizei meus braços ao redor da cintura de Edward. "Babe, você tem que relaxar. Esta não é uma situação de vida ou morte. Eu sei que você pode relaxar na frente da câmera. Eu já vi isso, lembra?" Eu o provoquei, esperando até que ele abrisse um sorriso genuíno. "Está vendo? Olha só!"

Ele riu, girando-me de volta. Envolvendo um braço na minha cintura, ele pareceu respirar de forma lenta e profunda, e então ele disse: "Vamos fazer isso."

Seja o que for que o fez decidir relaxar tinha funcionado, porque pelos próximos dez minutos, o fotógrafo apenas gritou comandos, e nós os seguimos, ambos relaxados e se divertindo. Houve uma foto que eu tinha certeza de que ficaria incrível, porque eu tinha erguido os braços para colocar os meus dedos no cabelo de Edward, e nós dois estávamos olhando para baixo, mas o fotógrafo tinha a declarado perfeita.

Enquanto Alice, Rose e seus maridos faziam a primeira parte das fotos tiradas, eu troquei para o vestido branco um pouco mais casual que eu tinha trazido. Então eu o meu cabelo foi penteado para que ele parecesse um pouco mais relaxado e não tão "arrumadinho."

"Tire o casaco para estas" eu pedi, puxando a lapela.

"Okay", ele concordou, tirando-o e pendurando nas costas da cadeira. "Este vestido é bonito, também. Realmente mostra o bronzeado que você conseguiu desde que você chegou." Seu dedo traçou ao longo da borda superior, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Balançando a cabeça, eu disse com um sorriso: "Eu pensava que ficaria."

Quando Rose e Emmett terminaram, o fotógrafo nos chamou novamente. Edward explicou que queríamos que estas fossem um pouco mais casuais e doces, não tão formais, e ele concordou, dizendo que tinha entendido.

Quinze minutos depois, ele deu um passo para trás e acenou. "Eu acho que está bom. Temos ótimas fotos."

Ele mostrou-nos algumas, incluindo a que eu sabia que seria a minha favorita, antes de enviá-las para o computador para sua assistente nos ajudar com o nosso pedido.

"Eu gostei dessa", Edward disse, poucos minutos depois.

Ele estava apontando para a que eu tinha notado na câmera antes. Nela, ele tinha um braço esticado em torno da minha cintura, as mãos cruzadas no meu quadril. Uma das minhas mãos estava na dele, e sua cabeça estava inclinada para a minha. Eu tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas doce, e o meio sorriso sexy de Edward apenas derreteu meu coração e me fez me apaixonar por ele novamente.

Segurando seu rosto, eu me inclinei e dei um beijo doce nele. "Eu te amo", eu murmurei contra seus lábios.

Voltando-me para a mulher no computador, eu apontei não só para essa última, mas para todas as outras fotos que eu tinha gostado e disse: "Vamos levar essas."

* * *

 _ **Que fofo as meninas abastecendo o freezer deles! Sofreram para imaginar as fotos do nosso casal? Já estou correndo lá no grupo postar algumas que a Bella me mandou! Hahahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	116. Chapter 114

**Capítulo 114: Edward**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 2 de julho de 2010 às 09h46min**

"Cristo, Em... É como juntar coisas para levar uma criança para a praia!" Rose se queixou enquanto ela colocava uma sacola no chão na porta da frente. "Bolas de futebol, snorkels, nadadeiras... Será que você colocou boias de braço aqui, também?" Ela zombou dele.

"Não fazem no meu tamanho", ele afirmou, sem perder uma batida, enquanto flexionava seu gigante bíceps no maior movimento que conseguia fazer.

Sorrindo, eu apenas balancei a cabeça e voltei para o piano. Eu tinha deixado o volume baixo o suficiente para que ele não perturbasse o sono de ninguém quando eu comecei a tocar, mas apenas alto o suficiente para que Bella agora pudesse ouvi-lo a partir da cozinha enquanto fazia o café da manhã.

"Ai! Droga!" Bella assobiou, e quando eu olhei para cima, ela estava dando à frigideira de bacon um olhar mordaz, como se ela a tivesse pessoalmente ofendido.

Até o momento em que eu consegui chegar a ela, ela já tinha desligado o queimador e tirado a frigideira, uma pilha quente de bacon pronto estava em um prato, mas foi o jeito que ela estava segurando seu braço que me fez ir até ela. Ela estava vestindo uma das minhas camisetas amarradas em um nó nas costas e shorts jeans, e eu sabia que seu biquíni estava por baixo de tudo.

"Deixe-me ver", eu disse, estendendo a minha mão. Ela colocou a mão na minha, e claramente havia uma pequena queimadura na parte de trás de seu pulso.

"Babe, eu estou bem", ela riu, revirando os olhos para os meus. "Não é a pior lesão de cozinha que eu já tive."

"É, desde que você esteve comigo", eu disse com um sorriso enquanto a erguia e colocava sua bunda em cima do balcão. "Faça o que eu digo, Bella. Não se mova!" Eu pedi bruscamente, apontando um dedo para ela e sorrindo para ela.

Virando-me para a geladeira, eu abri a porta do freezer e peguei um cubo de gelo, parando para notar quão abarrotado estava. Eu girei de volta para minha menina, colocando o cubo de gelo suavemente sobre a mancha vermelha em sua mão. Não era maior do que a borracha de um lápis, mas eu não me importei. Qualquer desculpa para cuidar dela, para tocá-la... era tudo que eu queria. O tempo estava passando, e eu estava odiando cada segundo filho da puta dele.

"Há comida suficiente lá para alimentar um exército, Senhorita Swan", eu disse, minha voz saindo quase como um xingamento.

"Vocês são do Exército", ela riu, mordendo o lábio inferior e brincando com as Tags ao redor do meu pescoço com a mão livre.

"Eu estou _no_ Exército, meu doce", eu ri, balançando minha cabeça, meu foco na sua pequena ferida. "Há uma grande diferença."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, e eu fixei meus olhos no rosto dela, mas ela não quis olhar para mim.

"Bella?"

"Queríamos ter a certeza que vocês tivessem comida de verdade. Não fast food ou pizzas congeladas. Eu duvido que vá durar uma semana depois que formos embora, mas..." Seu nariz se enrugou adoravelmente, mas ela soltou um longo e triste suspiro. Então, ela começou a divagar nervosamente. "Está tudo etiquetado, com instruções como aquecê-las. Vocês devem lidar com isso muito bem... todos podem ir ao micro-ondas. Prometo que haverá cookies para as noites o tempo todo..."

Foi a última frase que quebrou o meu coração. Jogando o cubo de gelo na pia, eu segurei o rosto dela.

"Pare", eu sussurrei contra sua testa. "Está tudo bem, amor. Eu entendi." Eu suspirei, afastando-me para olhar naqueles olhos preocupados, tristes, e com um toque de umidade. "Não é hoje. Certo? Mas obrigado", eu disse, apontando um polegar na direção do freezer. "Vou tentar me certificar de racionar as suas refeições em algum tipo de tipo lógica..."

Ela sorriu apesar de como estava agarrada a mim. "Eles vão comer tudo de uma só vez."

"Confie em mim, eu sei", eu ri. "Você fez tudo isso ontem?"

"Não... Bem, sim, um pouco. Eu venho acumulando como um esquilo durante toda a semana." Ela riu, encolhendo um ombro.

"Apenas um esquilo... tentando conseguir uma noz", Emmett cantou enquanto ele e o resto da turma se juntava a nós. "Por que você é um roedor, Bellsy?" Ele perguntou, e ela apenas revirou os olhos, escorregando para o chão.

Ele e Jasper chocaram os punhos quando se sentaram no balcão, mas eu abri a porta do freezer para mostrar-lhes o que ela e as meninas tinham feito.

"Oh", ambos murmuraram chocados, com uma fome imediata, e um toque de tristeza, eu notei.

"O que há aí dentro?" Emmett perguntou, servindo-se de um pouco de suco.

"Todos os seus favoritos", cada menina afirmou.

"E alguns novos", Bella acrescentou, sentando-se com seu prato.

"Obrigado, senhoras", Jasper disse em um tom sincero, seus olhos remanescentes no freezer antes de ele se inclinar para bagunçar o cabelo de Bella e depois beijar o rosto de sua esposa.

Eu inclinei-me ao ouvido de Bella. "Essa conversa ainda não acabou, Isabella. Apenas foi colocada em espera. Eu quero me divertir com você hoje, não me debruçar sobre o que acontecerá amanhã. Ok?" Eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, inclinando-se contra mim quando eu beijei sua orelha.

"Eu te amo pra caralho, querida. E obrigado novamente."

Ela virou-se, beijando meus lábios rapidamente, e sorriu contra os meus lábios quando eu ri, surpreso. "Eu também te amo. E você não precisa me agradecer."

 **~ OoooooooO~**

Cristo, eu não sabia o que era mais bonito - a vista para o mar ou a morena atualmente se despindo e mostrando o biquíni azul que abraçava suas curvas na mais pecaminosa das maneiras.

 _Definitivamente a morena._

Quando eu fui totalmente pego cobiçando-a, eu sorri, dei de ombros e voltei minha atenção para a praia. Era a minha primeira vez _realmente_ vendo o oceano, porque eu não tinha prestado atenção no dia que as meninas tinham vindo na base, e foi um pouco intimidante. Eu tinha voado por cima, visto na TV e em filmes, e até lido sobre, mas realmente ficar na frente dele me fez sentir extremamente pequeno e insignificante. Era infinito, um profundo verde-azulado que seguia até o que parecia ser o fim do mundo. Céu azul brilhante com nuvens brancas e inchadas quase tocavam na água verde e saudável do Golfo do México. Ondas espumosas que não passavam da minha coxa, desciam até tocar na areia branca, fazendo as pequenas aves marinhas fugirem delas, apenas para correrem de volta logo em seguida. Era um impulso constante de força da água e as aves.

E o cheiro... Era limpo, mas espesso, salgado, com um toque de um milhão de diferentes bronzeadores porque a praia estava extremamente lotada. Mas também estava cheia de árvores, flores e sol. As praias de Clearwater eram diferentes daquelas na base, porque a base era localizada na Baía Tampa. Esta era diretamente no Golfo.

"Você já entrou no mar?" Bella perguntou baixinho ao meu lado.

Eu olhei para ela e fiz não com a cabeça.

"É quente. Não como as praias de onde eu moro."

"Não me diga?" Emmett perguntou, movendo os braços para puxar a camiseta sobre a cabeça.

Eu fiz o mesmo, soltando-a em uma das mantas que as meninas tinham esticado na areia. "Vem comigo", eu pedi, estendendo a minha mão, mas todas as três meninas pareciam ter bloqueado a visão em algo que estava fazendo suas bocas caírem abertas.

Emmett olhou para ver o que estava acontecendo. "Oh, droga..." Ele riu antes de cantarolar, "Eu sou muito sexy..."

Eu tive que rir, porque o homem estava alheio aos olhares. Era como Humpty Dumpty tivesse colocado uma sunga Speedo e cozido no sol por _ano_. Ele era um anúncio ambulante para o que não fazer para cuidar da pele. Não só isso, mas ele tinha que estar perto dos setenta. Mas foi seu olhar flagrante em cada mulher mais jovem do que ele, seu braço pomposo, e sua pele torrada pelo sol que deixou todos ao nosso redor sorrindo.

"Uau", Bella riu, balançando a cabeça.

Rindo, eu a peguei. "Será que você ainda irá me amar quando estiver assim?" Perguntei ao ouvido dela enquanto andava com ela gritando e chutando em direção à água.

Essa pergunta só a fez rir mais, a cabeça caindo para trás. "Você vai usar sungas minúsculas também, querido?"

"Talvez", eu ri contra sua garganta, arrastando meus dentes ao longo de sua pele levemente. "Responda-me, Isabella."

"Sim!" Ela bufou, revirando os olhos para mim e, em seguida, olhou para a água. Ela virou-se para mim, dizendo: "Eu vou te amar, não importa o que você vista... mesmo que mostre a sua grande, enorme... _personalidade_."

Ela me deu um sorriso bobo, começando a envolver os braços no meu pescoço, mas rindo, eu joguei a bunda dela na água. Seu grito foi cortado assim que ela desapareceu debaixo d'água. Mas eu não era estúpido, também. Eu sabia que ela tentaria se vingar, por isso, logo que aquelas pequenas e fortes mãos agarraram meus shorts para puxá-los para baixo, eu agarrei seus pulsos e puxei-a para cima.

"Oh, eu acho que não, sua impertinente", eu bufei, afundando na água morna.

Ela enrolou-se em mim, muito leve enquanto eu a levava mais para longe. "Droga, eu ia dar uma espiada debaixo d'água", ela riu, pressionando seus lábios nos meus.

"Eu vou te dar uma _espiada_ quando você quiser, linda, só não quando crianças e senhoras de idade estiverem olhando'," Eu cantarolei em seu ouvido enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, sentindo o sabor salgado dela.

"Ou os caras... e _definitivamente_ não outras mulheres..." ela ronronou, sorrindo contra a minha mandíbula.

"Definitivamente", eu concordei, sorrindo com o tom possessivo enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam sobre cada polegada de pele que eu alcançavam sob a água. "Mm, mas isso é... simplesmente fantástico, porra. Cara, eu gosto de você molhada", Eu continuei, deslizando as mãos debaixo da calcinha do biquíni, a fim de espremer aquela bunda linda de Bella.

Ela riu, e nós dois olhamos para cima quando os nossos nomes foram chamados. "Vai ser um longo dia, Edward, se você continuar com isso."

"Continuar com o que?" Eu perguntei inocentemente, esfregando-a contra o meu pau que já estava ficando duro.

"Isso!" ela riu, me espirrando água no rosto e nadando para longe. "Vamos lá, baby. Eles querem que a gente jogue futebol."

Gemendo, eu fiz o que ela queria, porque eu não podia deixar de segui-la. No entanto, ela estava certa. Ia ser um dia longo observando-a naquele biquíni.

* * *

 _ **Emmett deixa tudo melhor, vocês não acham? Hahaha.**_

 _ **Temos fotos da praia também lá no grupo. Para quem ainda não está lá, procurem por AS MENINAS DO SARGENTO.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	117. Chapter 115

**Capítulo 115: Bella**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 2 de julho de 2010 às 13h33min**

Entreguei a Edward o frasco de protetor solar e perguntei: "Coloque mais protetor em mim, por favor?"

Estávamos na praia por cerca de três horas e tínhamos acabado de almoçar. Os outros tinham saído para nadar e caminhar, deixando Edward e eu com todas as toalhas. Alice e Jasper tinham prometido estar de volta para nos liberar depois de uma hora. Nós tínhamos passado os últimos quarenta e cinco minutos sentados sob o guarda-sol, comigo entre as pernas dele, vendo as pessoas e falando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Parecia que a primeira coisa que ele queria fazer depois da mudança e conhecer Charlie era conseguir um gatinho - preto com uma única pata branca, se possível - o que lhe rendeu um grande beijo por ser adorável demais.

Eu senti Edward se mover atrás de mim e, em seguida, ouvi o pop da tampa do frasco de plástico quando ele abriu o protetor com aroma de coco.

"Quer ir para uma caminhada e depois ir para a água?" Ele perguntou enquanto espalhava o protetor nas minhas costas, começando logo acima da minha calcinha de biquíni.

"Mm", eu disse em resposta, deixando cair a cabeça para frente. Ele estava massageando a loção, e a sensação de suas mãos era muito boa para responder de qualquer outra forma.

Quando as mãos dele serpentearam em volta da minha cintura, eu levantei a cabeça, recostando-me contra o seu ombro. Ele espalhou a loção no meu estômago antes de deslizar até a minha caixa torácica. Eu gemi suavemente quando seus polegares deslizaram sob o meu top do biquíni, acariciando a pele lá.

"Pena que estamos em uma praia pública", ele murmurou no meu ouvido, capturando minha orelha entre os dentes por um momento. "Em algum momento no futuro, vamos ter que encontrar um lugar privado para que isso", ele esfregou o tecido cobrindo os meus seios, "Não tenha que estar no meu caminho."

Eu guinchei uma resposta, enquanto suas mãos se afastavam.

"Hora das pernas", disse ele calmamente, como se não tivesse simplesmente me provocado sobre tirar a minha parte superior do biquíni. Quando se moveu para ficar na minha frente, ele sorriu diante da expressão descontente no meu rosto. "Desculpe, linda. Eu não deveria te provocar?"

Eu ri e apontei para as minhas pernas. "Basta fazer o seu trabalho, Masen. Não se preocupe comigo." _Eu irei te dar o troco quando for a sua vez de reaplicar o protetor,_ eu pensei sorrindo.

Edward continuou sua provocação enquanto esfregava a metade da frente das minhas pernas. Enquanto suas mãos se estendiam pelas minhas coxas, seus dedos roçaram meu monte, apenas o suficiente para parecer acidental, mas com pressão suficiente para que eu soubesse que não era.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha quando ele olhou para mim inocentemente.

"Oops?" Sorrindo, ele disse: "Deite-se e se vire para que eu possa passar atrás."

Rindo eu lhe disse: "Nada de gracinhas, Sargento".

Ele levantou três dedos. "Palavra de escoteiro."

Bufando, eu balancei a cabeça. "Você nunca foi escoteiro."

"Eu fui sim senhora!" protestou ele. "Ok, foi apenas por um ano, e foi com os lobinhos, mas conta."

Eu podia sentir meu sorriso querendo escapar enquanto eu tentava imaginá-lo em um daqueles uniformes bonitinhos.

Edward apenas riu e fez sinal com a mão para eu me virar, então eu capotei e me deitei de bruços.

Por que eu esperava que ele se comportasse, eu não sei, mas eu pulei quando seus dedos tocaram entre as minhas pernas novamente. Eu engoli em seco, e quando ele pressionou com mais força por um momento, eu soltei um gemido. Muito rapidamente ele se afastou, dando à minha bunda um tapa quando voltou para a toalha ao meu lado.

 _Ahh, chegou a hora da minha vingança._

Dando-lhe um sorriso perverso, eu disse: "É a sua vez. Deite-se."

Seu olhar arrogante que dizia: "Faça o seu pior" estimulou-me, então eu peguei o protetor solar e me coloquei aos pés dele. Eu estava tomando muito cuidado para manter meus toques inocentes, mesmo em suas coxas, mantendo meus dedos apenas sob a borda de seus shorts.

 _E então eu joguei sujo._

Empurrando-me para cima, eu coloquei perna sobre seu corpo, montando-o e colocando nossos quadris bem em linha com o outro.

Seu gemido estrangulado e os olhos fechados me disseram que eu tinha acabado muito bem com sua fachada despreocupada.

"Algum problema?" Eu perguntei, colocando mais protetor na minha mão e inclinando-me para alcançar seu peito e estômago.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Bom", eu provoquei, balançando os quadris um pouco e sentindo seu pênis endurecer entre nós. "Parece que alguém gosta dessa posição."

Ele só gemeu de novo, seu peito subindo e descendo um pouco mais rápido contra as minhas mãos.

Depois de espalhar protetor em seus ombros, peito e abdômen, eu fiquei de pé. "Vire-se", eu o instruí, retendo uma risadinha quando ele olhou diretamente para baixo, para sua virilha agora proeminente.

"Porra", ele sussurrou baixinho, colocando a mão entre seu corpo e o chão, ajustando-se.

"Algum problema?" Eu questionei, sabendo exatamente qual era o problema dele.

"Você não perde por esperar, Senhorita Swan", ele divertidamente me ameaçou.

Eu me ajoelhei e passei o protetor na parte de trás de suas pernas, massageando. Uma coisa que eu aprendi nas nossas duas semanas na Flórida era que o meu Edward amava ter seus pés e pernas massageados. Ele nunca pedia, mas eu tinha feito isso algumas vezes, e a cada vez, eu poderia dizer que ele gostou.

Uma vez que eu tinha terminado as pernas, eu escalei mais uma vez seu corpo e me abaixei para sentar em sua bunda. Ele gemeu novamente quando eu o pressionei na areia.

"Você está tentando me matar, não é?" Ele perguntou quando eu me inclinei para frente para alcançar seus ombros, meus seios se achatando contra suas costas.

"Não", eu respondi, dando um beijo em na parte superior das costas dele antes de começar mais uma vez a passar o protetor. "Apenas fazendo você me querer muito mais."

Sua risada me empurrou o suficiente para que eu tivesse que apoiar os meus pés para não cair. "Como se isso fosse possível", disse ele, sem nenhum indício de brincadeira na voz.

Eu engoli a baba que estava ameaçando escapar da minha boca, terminando sua massagem rapidamente. Era muita provocação para aguentar - dar ou receber - antes que eu realmente saltasse nele.

Felizmente, Alice e Jasper apareceram ao longe, então eu acenei e fiz sinal entre a praia e nós. Alice balançou a cabeça, me dizendo que ela tinha compreendido.

"Vamos", eu disse, cutucando seu quadril com meu dedo do pé. "Ali e Jazz estão de volta. Vamos dar um mergulho."

Edward virou-se de costas e, em seguida, olhando para seu pênis ainda duro pressionando contra a frente de seus shorts, disse ele, "É melhor você correr, Isabella ... Se eu te pegar, você vai pagar por me deixar neste estado."

Quando ele olhou de volta para mim, o calor em seus olhos quase me fez derreter. Ele não estava brincando ...

Eu girei em meus calcanhares, correndo pela praia, por entre a multidão, gritando quando olhei para trás para vê-lo movimentar-se atrás de mim, rapidamente ganhando terreno. Eu fazia exercícios e até mesmo corria ocasionalmente, mas as corridas matinais diárias de Edward e tempo no serviço militar o deixaram completamente fora do meu alcance. Portanto, não foi surpresa quando eu o senti me pegar em seus braços.

"Ponha-me no chão!" Eu exigi de brincadeira.

Ignorando-me, ele andou comigo para a água, entrando mais e mais, até que as ondas estavam roçando a minha bunda.

"Edward Anthony Masen, você não...!"

Eu fui jogada na água pela segunda vez desde que chegamos à praia. Rindo, eu me joguei em cima dele. "Parece que nós estivemos nesta posição antes", eu provoquei enquanto envolvia minhas pernas em volta dele, me esfregando contra sua ereção.

Ele nos levou ainda mais para o fundo, até que a água estava em seu peito. "Parece que sim", ele murmurou, inclinando-se.

Eu me perdi no beijo. Nada existia do lado de fora da nossa pequena bolha - não havia pessoas na praia, eu não iria embora no dia seguinte, sem exército, sem amigos... Só nós. Seus lábios acariciaram os meus uma vez antes de ele assumir o controle, comandando a minha entrega total. Sua língua traçou os meus lábios, e eu os abri para ele, convidando-o. Enquanto me provocava, enredando a minha língua com a dele, eu agarrei seus ombros e o abracei mais apertado com as pernas. Suas mãos deslizaram na minha cacinha de biquíni, segurando minha bunda e me pressionando contra sua ereção.

Quando uma mão deslizou à minha frente e encontrou meus lábios inferiores, eu engoli em seco em sua boca. "Por favor!" Eu implorei, quase me esfregando em sua mão, que estava pressionando contra mim.

Edward gemeu e moveu a mão para deslizar dois dedos dentro de mim. Com seu polegar no meu clitóris, ele começou a empurrar os seus dedos dentro e fora.

Eu não queria gozar sem ele, então eu movi uma mão para baixo entre nós e dentro de seu calção, passando os dedos ao redor de sua ereção. Ele moveu os quadris na minha mão, o que o fez empurrar a mão com mais força em mim, fazendo ambos soltar um gemido necessitado.

"Oh, Deus", eu choraminguei quando ele pressionou meu clitóris com o polegar e fechou os dedos, de modo que a cada golpe, ele estava escovando tocando o ponto certo. "Vem comigo", eu implorei, apertando e acariciando-o.

Ele xingou baixinho, acariciando o meu clitóris novamente. Com um último impulso de seus quadris e um movimento de seus dedos, eu gozei, sentindo a minha respiração parar enquanto eu me esforçava para ser discreta. Eu o senti pulsar em minha mão quando gozou também.

Passaram-se vários minutos antes que pudéssemos respirar bem o suficiente para falar, e então nós começamos a rir. Eu me inclinei contra ele, pressionando minha testa na dele.

"Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente", eu disse a ele sem fôlego, sentindo meu coração desacelerando até voltar ao normal.

Sorrindo suavemente, ele escovou os lábios nos meus. "Nem eu, amor." Colocando a mão entre nós mais uma vez, ele ajustou-se com uma careta. "Pelo menos a água lavou o meu shorts."

Eu ri e deslizei para baixo até que eu estava tocando a areia. Ajustando a minha calcinha de biquíni, eu lhe disse: "Vamos lá. Vamos nos secar. Estou com sede e acho que já tive bastante sol por hoje. Me leve pra casa, soldado."

Estendendo o braço, Edward me puxou para ele e juntos nós nadamos através das ondas para chegar à areia.

* * *

 ** _Isso era tão esperado hahaha. Esses dois na praia tinha que acabar em safadeza!_**

 ** _Bora voltar a agitar isso aqui? Acabou o carnaval, começou o ano! Hahaha_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	118. Chapter 116

**Capítulo 116: Edward**

 **Tampa - sábado, 3 de julho de 2010 às 01h47min**

Eu não conseguia. Inferno, eu não _queria_ dormir. Mas eu não podia ficar na cama, também, porque minha constante necessidade de tocar Bella acabaria por acordá-la. Inclinando-me, eu dei um beijo longo e suave na parte de trás da cabeça dela enquanto ela estava deitada de bruços. Ajustando os lençóis em torno dela, eu deslizei com cuidado para fora da cama.

Rapidamente e tão silenciosamente quanto pude, eu vesti um shorts cáqui e saí na ponta dos pés do quarto, mas não antes de dar à cama uma última olhada. Eu queria me lembrar dela assim - cabelos escuros espalhados pelos travesseiros, contendo agora um toque de vermelho por conta do sol. Ombros lisos, o declive sexy das costas, belas e fortes pernas, e a bunda perfeitamente redonda toda enroscada nos meus lençóis azuis. Meu peito realmente doeu com o conhecimento de que eu não teria essa visão durante os próximos três fodidos meses e de repente, eu odiava o meu trabalho. Eu queria que acabasse logo. Eu queria que o tempo passasse voando.

Eu entrei na cozinha, peguei uma garrafa de água, e fui até o meu piano. Eu o liguei e me certifiquei de que o volume estivesse baixo - um privilégio benéfico de ter o elétrico, em vez do meu baby grand. Eu não poderia baixar o som dele.

Começando com os clássicos como eu normalmente fazia, eu finalmente fundidos em minhas próprias composições. Eu joguei a canção de minha mãe, tentando me acalmar com boas memórias dela. Minha mãe teria adorado Bella. Ela teria encontrado seu humor parvo cativante e muito provavelmente teria alimentado fora dele, rindo junto com a minha menina. Ela teria encontrado paciência e força de Bella para ser bons traços porque eles eram muito parecidos dessa forma. E eles teriam reinou supremo na cozinha juntos.

Meus dedos encontraram a música que eu tinha na minha cabeça desde a primeira carta de Bella. Era o estado de espírito que eu estava no começo. Era choque, esperança, humor, e, eventualmente, amor. Era brilhante e densa. Ela falava de medo - de as cartas e telefonemas pararem, de não conseguir voltar do deserto, e dos sentimentos por uma menina que eu nunca tinha conhecido, o que simplesmente não fazia nenhum sentido. Em seguida, o tom mudou para beleza e riso, vozes sensuais e murmúrios e, finalmente, para necessidade que consumia tudo. Ela terminou com um tom sólido, ainda comprometido, mas não parecia acabada para mim. Suspirando e passando a mão pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu estudava as teclas brancas e pretas na minha frente, eu percebi realmente que ela _não estava_ terminada. Apoiando os cotovelos no topo do piano, eu agarrei o meu cabelo em frustração e tristeza. Porra, eu só queria poder ficar com ela!

"Isso é muito lindo", eu ouvi do outro lado da sala, e olhei para cima para ver a minha menina vestindo a minha camiseta.

"É sua", eu disse baixinho, sorrindo enquanto ela caminhava até mim. "Tem estado aqui desde a sua primeira carta", eu expliquei, tocando a minha cabeça. "Você deveria estar dormindo, meu doce", eu sussurrei me virando no banco para que eu pudesse puxá-la para ficar entre as minhas pernas. "Me desculpe se eu acordei você..."

"A única coisa que me acordou foi a cama vazia", disse ela com um sorriso doce, mas triste, inclinando-se para beijar a minha testa. "Não consegue dormir?" Ela perguntou contra o meu cabelo enquanto eu passava os meus braços em torno dela.

"Não", eu murmurei contra seu peito, enterrando-me em seu calor, cheiro, e amor.

Seus dedos suaves correram pelo meu cabelo e pela minha espinha, ao mesmo tempo. Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava tentando me acalmar ou a si mesma. Mas eu também sabia que não me importava porque não estava funcionando. Eu queria quebrar alguma coisa, me agarrar a ela, fugir com ela, ou chorar. E eu não acho que houvesse uma ordem específica.

Finalmente ela sussurrou, "Toca de novo, Edward, por favor."

Eu balancei a cabeça, em silêncio, me afastando dela. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto eu começava sua canção mais uma vez. Quando terminei, eu me virei para ver lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Introdução a Isabella?" Ela fungou, tentando sorrir.

"Sim", eu ri, enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares. "Não em B menor, no entanto."

Seu doce e suave risada me fez puxá-la contra mim e eu colei meus lábios nos dela. Eles eram tão macios e estavam salgados por causa das lágrimas. E de repente tudo o que eu queria fazer era me perder nela.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou, olhando para mim.

Essa simples declaração desencadeou tudo. Fez o meu peito doer, minha cabeça latejar, e minha respiração falhar. E eu tinha certeza que meu coração tinha se partido em mil pedaços.

"Eu não sei como te deixar ir, Bella", eu desabafei em um sussurro, ainda consciente que éramos os únicos acordados até assim tão tarde. "Eu tentei de tudo na porra da semana toda para descobrir como lidar, e eu não sei como fazer!" Eu divaguei, tentando resolver a porra do meu dilema quando ela segurou ambos os lados do meu rosto. "Eu me afastei de tudo sem olhar para trás uma vez, e sei que isso é apenas temporário, mas eu não sei _como_!"

"Eu sei. Eu também", ela chorou, mais lágrimas escorregando seu belo rosto.

"Eu deixei a minha cidade natal, as pessoas com quem eu me preocupava, até mesmo Tanya, e nada disso importou", eu continuei, optando por segurar a camiseta que ela estava usando, porque eu temia que estivesse machucando-a. "Nada importava. Eu não sinto falta de nada daquilo, mas eu não sei se eu posso sequer _respirar_ sem você", eu confessei, procurando em seus olhos lacrimejantes as respostas e só encontrei compreensão gentil e uma tristeza que combinava com a minha.

"Nós temos que _tentar_ , babe", ela insistiu, tentando parecer forte e de certa forma tendo sucesso. "Não será por muito tempo... Na verdade, é menos tempo do que levou para nos encontrarmos."

Eu balancei com a necessidade de gritar que eu não sabia o que eu estava perdendo na época. Era mais do que a sensação de senti-la na minha cama, dela me abraçando, de me enterrar dentro dela tão profundamente que nos tornávamos um único ser. Foi a facilidade do que acabamos por... _ser_. Era o riso e o preenchimento de espaços vazios que nós dois tínhamos – o que eu não tinha, ela preencheu, e vice-versa. Era o sentimento completo e absoluto de perfeição, sabendo que quando eu ia para casa, ela estava lá.

E agora, ela não estaria mais... por três meses. Ela estaria do outro lado do país sem mim, e apesar de estar grato por eu não estar do outro lado do mundo, ainda doía pra caralho.

"Venha", eu resmunguei, levantando-me tão rápido que quase derrubei o banco, porque havia algo que eu precisava fazer.

Entrelaçando nos nossos dedos, eu a levei de volta para o meu quarto, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de nós. Andei até a cabeceira para pegar algo que eu estava guardando para ela. Sentando-a na beira da cama, eu me ajoelhei na frente dela.

"Quando isso começou, eu não sabia se sobreviveria para ver este belo rosto, então eu não podia te prometer nada", eu disse a ela, cobrindo seu rosto. "Agora... Isabella Swan, eu prometo a você tudo. Abri a pequena caixa de joia na minha mão e tirei um anel, certificando-me de que ela soubesse que eu iria colocá-lo na mão direita... não na esquerda. "Esta é a minha promessa a você, baby. Eu vou te dar tudo, eu juro. Qualquer coisa. Quando eu terminar aqui, quando eu chegar até você, nada irá nos parar. Ok?" Eu perguntei, pegando sua mão e beijando o anel. "Nós vamos criar uma nova vida juntos."

"Edward", ela chorou e acenou com a cabeça, mas isso foi tudo o que ela disse, porque eu fiquei na frente dela, delicadamente removendo as nossas roupas e deitando-a de volta na nossa cama.

Não houve mais palavras, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar nenhuma. Estabelecendo-me entre suas coxas, eu deixei cair meu peso sobre ela. Nosso beijo foi profundo, desesperado, cheio de suspiros, mas nossas mãos eram lentas, demorando-se sobre cada polegada de pele e músculo, como se para selar a memória em nossas mentes e corações. Quando eu deslizei lentamente nela, a nossa respiração falhou, nosso lábios mal se tocando.

Eu tomei meu tempo para amá-la, mantendo um ritmo lento, profundo, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam de leve suas coxas, quadris, costelas e seios. Eu tentei ao máximo memorizar cada expressão em seu rosto - de seus olhos escuros, beijar seus lábios cheios, o pescoço esticado enquanto ela segurava seu clímax.

"Espere por mim", eu implorei, deslizando minhas mãos para cima por seus braços para que eu pudesse ligar nossos dedos sobre sua cabeça. "Prometa-me que vai me esperar, Bella", eu implorei, não tendo certeza se eu estava falando sobre gozarmos juntos ou nossas vidas - talvez ambos - e ela respondeu da mesma forma.

"Sempre, Edward... Eu prometo", ela suspirou, uma lágrima deslizando pelo seu rosto quando eu finalmente enterrei o meu em seu pescoço, dizendo-lhe para se deixar ir.

* * *

 _ **Fotos no grupo.**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	119. Chapter 117

**Capítulo 117: Bella**

 **Em algum lugar sobre os Estados Unidos... sábado 3 de julho de 2010 às 10:27**

"Bella?"

Ouvi a voz de Rose suavemente chamar meu nome, mas parecia que estava vindo através de uma camada de neblina. Eu não abri meus olhos ou levantei a cabeça do travesseiro que eu estava segurando contra o peito durante os últimos trinta minutos. Edward tinha me dado antes que eu tivesse que entrar no avião. Foi o que ele estava usando desde que eles chegaram na Flórida, por isso cheirava a ele. Eu também estava usando suas Tags e uma nova camiseta que ele tinha usado sexta-feira depois da praia e sábado, antes que ele e os rapazes nos levassem para o aeroporto. Eu estava tão rodeada por ele quanto poderia, mas...

 _Não chega nem perto de ser o suficiente,_ eu choraminguei na minha cabeça, fechando bem os olhos quando um novo soluço escapou de mim.

"Oh, Bells." Desta vez, Rose colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro, puxando-me contra ela, enquanto Alice esfregava a mão para cima e para baixo no meu braço suavemente.

Eu sabia que ambas tinham chorado também. Deixar Emmett e Jasper tinha sido tão difícil para elas como deixar Edward tinha sido para mim. Eu já tinha pedido desculpas por chorar, mas elas me disseram que me compreendiam totalmente.

"Basta deixar sair, querida", Alice disse suavemente.

As palavras de Alice me lembraram de algo que Edward tinha dito quando estávamos arrumando as minhas coisas.

 _Mordendo meu lábio, eu enfiei as roupas na minha mala, tentando não chorar. Eu tinha chorado o suficiente antes, e eu não queria que Edward se preocupasse comigo._

 _De repente, uma mão se fechou sobre a minha, e, uma voz doce murmurou, "Você irá se arrepender de não tê-las dobrado, querida. Você sabe que você vai. Aqui". Ele tirou a blusa das minhas mãos. "Deixe-me assumir, e eu vou-"_

 _Virando-me, eu agarrei a blusa de volta dele e rosnei, "Eu não me importo com as roupas malditas, Edward. Eu só quero terminar te uma vez."_

 _Com um soluço ofegante, eu me virei para a mala e acrescentei a blusa, não me importando de que tudo iria ficar amarrotado. Respirando profundamente, eu tentei colocar minhas emoções sob controle, mas não estava funcionando. Eu não conseguia recuperar o fôlego, e eu sinceramente sentia como se meu peito fosse explodir._

 _Edward deve ter percebido, porque de repente eu estava cara a cara com ele, sentada montado suas coxas no chão. Ele estava encostado na cama e segurando o meu rosto, me forçando a olhar para ele._

" _Respire, Isabella. Respirações profundas. Faça comigo", ele instruiu._

 _Sua voz de comando e lenta, e as respirações romperam o que diabos estava acontecendo, e eu finalmente fui capaz de me acalmar._

" _Boa menina", ele sussurrou. "Apenas respire, querida. É isso."_

 _Com um soluço, eu me joguei para frente, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço e respirando de forma longa e profunda, sentindo o cheiro que era exclusivamente Edward - o sabonete que ele tinha usado no chuveiro, o detergente que eu tinha usado em suas roupas, e apenas... ele._

 _Seus braços se apertaram em torno de mim e ele deu um beijo na minha cabeça. "Vá em frente e chore, amor. Não segure per minha causa." Sua voz quebrou quando suas próprias lágrimas começaram a cair e ele terminou com: "Por favor."_

Ficamos onde estávamos, chorando juntos, até que Jasper bateu uma vez na porta e nos disse calmamente que tínhamos que sair em dez minutos.

"Eu sabia que seria difícil ir embora", eu disse, me sentando ereta, mas não abandonando o meu domínio sobre o travesseiro", mas eu não tinha ideia que iria me sentir assim. Eu me sinto... Deus, eu sinto como se alguém tivesse arrancado o meu coração, pisado nele algumas vezes e, em seguida, colocado novamente no meu peito. Iria doer menos se ele não estava mais aqui, mas está. E está lá, e parece que ele nunca será inteiro novamente."

"Nós sabemos, querida", disse Rose, enfiando meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Eu finalmente olhei para cima para ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Quando olhei para Alice, eu vi o mesmo.

"Eu sinto muito..." Falei suavemente, minha voz pouco acima de um sussurro. "Eu sei que vocês estão sofrendo também."

Alice sorriu, embora tenha saído meio como uma careta. "Eu gostaria de dizer que fica mais fácil, mas isso não acontece. Só fica um pouco mais fácil de disfarçar."

Rose limpou as lágrimas e em seguida, as minhas quando eu me virei para olhar para ela novamente. "Ela está certa, mas uma coisa que todas nós temos que focar é que em três meses eles vão voltar para casa, para nós. E durante esses três meses, eles estarão seguros e apenas a uma curta viagem de avião."

Três meses nunca pareceram tão longos, e as palavras, nem mesmo as de Edward tinham feito isso parece melhor.

 _Eu estava enrolada nos braços de Edward apenas do outro lado do portão de embarque. Por mais que eu quisesse que ele fosse capaz de me acompanhar até a porta do avião, não era mais possível. Nós dois estávamos chorando, embora Edward estivesse tentando o seu melhor para me acalmar._

" _Três meses, amor", ele disse suavemente. "Noventa dias exatamente até que eu seja um homem livre, e noventa e um até que esteja em Seattle com você. Isso é menos do que o que nós já passamos e uma gota em balde em comparação com a vida juntos que temos diante de nós. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci. Você pode fazer isso, querida._ Nós _vamos passar por isso."_

 _Eu só continuei a chorar, balançando a cabeça e sussurrei que iria tentar._

 _Finalmente, ele se afastou, acenando com a cabeça sobre o meu ombro. "Hora de ir, Bella", ele sussurrou contra a minha testa._

 _Segurando meu rosto, ele beijou-me profundamente, sugando meu lábio superior e depois o inferior, sua língua exigindo entrada e me acariciando meu até que nós dois estávamos com falta de ar._

 _Inclinando a testa contra a minha, ele falou, sua voz rouca pelas lágrimas. "Você é minha, Isabella Swan. Você se lembra das promessas que eu fiz?" Seus dedos roçaram o anel na minha mão direita, e eu assenti. "Não se esqueça delas. Noventa e um dias, e vamos começar nossa vida juntos. Saiba que eu irei pedi-la para casar comigo. Quando eu estiver em casa, isso é um negócio feito, querida."_

 _Eu balancei a cabeça novamente, engolindo a dor que ameaçava me oprimir por ter que deixá-lo. "Eu te amo", eu disse a ele, minha voz tremendo._

" _Como eu te amo", ele repetiu, beijando-me suavemente mais uma vez._

 _Eu olhei para trás por cima do meu ombro a cada poucos passos, observando-o, até que eu tive que virar a esquina e ele ficou fora da minha vista._

Só de pensar na nossa despedida fez minhas lágrimas cair novamente. Eu me enrolei em torno do travesseiro de Edward e fechei os olhos. Talvez se eu dormisse até que atingíssemos Nova Iorque e, em seguida, novamente no avião de lá para Seattle, não iria doer tanto.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Eu estava errada, eu decidi assim que saí do avião no Sea-Tac. Tinha doído da mesma maneira dormir, porque os meus sonhos eram simplesmente replays da nossa última noite juntos, da nossa despedida. Mas eu estava em casa agora, e não podia mudar as nossas circunstâncias, então eu precisava aprender a lidar com elas. Eu poderia chorar quando estivesse sozinha se fosse preciso, mas por agora, eu iria colocar uma cara brava e esperar por Deus que eu começasse a acreditar nela eu mesma.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto esperávamos as nossas bagagens, cada um perdida em pensamentos de ligar para os nossos rapazes.

"Encontro vocês lá na frente em poucos minutos?" Rose perguntou. Nós tínhamos tomado um táxi para o aeroporto porque ficaria mais barato e mais seguro do que deixar o carro no estacionamento por tanto tempo enquanto estivéssemos fora.

Alice e eu balançamos a cabeça, e depois nos separamos em busca de um pouco de privacidade para os nossos telefonemas.

Eu fui para o Starbucks e pedi um Chocolate Mocha Peppermint com chantilly e raspas de chocolate amargo antes de sentar em uma mesa longe de outras pessoas.

Depois de tomar um gole, eu peguei meu celular, liguei, e vi o alerta de uma mensagem. De acordo com o horário, Edward tinha enviado logo depois que eu tinha entrado no voo de conexão em Nova York.

 _ **E: Eu te amo muito, Bella. Saiba que você transformou a minha vida quando me surpreendeu há duas semanas. Você é uma mulher incrível, e eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Me liga quando você aterrissar, meu doce. Xoxo**_

As lágrimas voltaram, e eu levei um momento para me controlar antes de pressionar o 1 na discagem rápida. Ele seria a causa da minha morte... Ele era muito doce para seu próprio bem, o maldito.

"Bella", ele suspirou, meu nome caindo como uma oração de seus lábios.

"Oi querido." Só de ouvir a voz dele foi um bálsamo para minha alma dolorida.

"Você está em Seattle?"

"Sim, eu acabei de pegar as malas e nos separamos para ligar para vocês. Nós vamos nos encontrar para pegar um táxi quando terminarmos."

Edward fez um som de que entendimento e, em seguida, perguntou: "Vocês estão indo para casa para pegar um carro e então direto para Forks, não é?"

"Sim. Charlie quer que a gente vá para o feriado de amanhã, embora eu não tenha ideia do porquê. Nós provavelmente iremos para a reserva com ele para ver os fogos. Eles não podem soltar fogos em Forks por conta das florestas, mas os caras no reserva podem, se for na praia. Menos chance de incêndio, eu acho."

Eu ouvi um grunhido e dei uma risadinha. "Acalme-se, Sargento, Jacob sabe que deve ficar longe de mim. E se ele não ficar, Rose, Alice, e eu iremos afastá-lo."

"Mm, é melhor", Edward bufou, me fazendo rir novamente.

Meu riso parou depois de um momento, e as lágrimas encheram os meus olhos de novo no silêncio da linha.

"Deus, eu q-queria q-que você esti-vesse a-aqui", eu gaguejei, tentando me manter sob controle.

Edward respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente antes de falar. "Eu já estou aí, querida. Você sabe aquela música, certo? Dê uma olhada ao redor. Eu sou a luz do sol no seu cabelo, a sombra no chão. Eu sou o sussurro no vento, eu sou seu amigo imaginário, e eu sei que estou em suas orações. Acredite em mim, eu já estou aí. Noventa e um dias e nada mais irá nos separar. Eu estarei aí ao seu lado pelo resto das nossas vidas, okay?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver. "Sim. Eu quero isso... tanto", confessei.

"Eu também, meu doce. Eu também."

Percebendo Rose e Alice ao lado das portas, eu suspirei. "As meninas estão esperando por mim, babe. É melhor eu ir. Eu te mando uma mensagem quando chegarmos a Forks."

"Por favor", ele respondeu. "Eu te amo, Bella."

"Deus, eu também te amo, Edward. Tanto." Eu suspirei de novo, odiando a distância entre nós. "Tchau, querido."

Eu escutei o adeus e depois desliguei o telefone antes que as minhas lágrimas realmente começassem a cair de novo.

* * *

 _ **Me deu vontade de dizer para Bella um 'chega de choro' hahahaha.**_

 _ **A LarissaBA disse algo sobre uma visita surpresa em um review... será?**_

 _ **EclipseShe, 3**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	120. Chapter 118

**Capítulo 118: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: Domingo, 04 de julho de 2010 às 08h24min  
Data de recebimento: Domingo, 04 de julho de 2010 às 05h24min  
Assunto: É melhor você estar dormindo, Senhorita Swan...

Ei, minha menina bonita,

Eu resolvi mandar um e-mail, em vez de mensagem, porque se você estiver dormindo, eu quero que você continue assim. Você não conseguiu dormir antes de sair, e eu não posso imaginar que tenha sido melhor no avião.

Sinto tanta falta sua. Em tão pouco tempo, eu me tornei viciado em dormir com você. Minha cama estava muito vazia sem você esta manhã. Na verdade, toda a casa está muito foda tranquila. Nem Jazz nem Em levantaram ainda, então eu corri sozinho esta manhã. Eu precisava. Eu tinha que me concentrar em algo que não fosse o fato óbvio de que você não está aqui.

O que me leva ao motivo do e-mail...

Obrigado, meu doce. Obrigado por me dar o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já recebi, e eu não estou falando do piano... embora eu esteja grato por ele também. Mesmo que estes próximos meses sejam uma tortura sem você, eu sei que nós vamos passar isso. Eu sinto como se uma parte da minha alma estivesse perdida sem você aqui, mas o simples fato de escrever isso alivia um pouco. E se isso é verdade, então ouvir a sua voz será muito melhor. Estou agradecendo a você porque você me deu tudo que eu nunca pensei que teria - esperança de um futuro, uma família que eu não sabia que existia, e um amor que eu posso mergulhar de cabeça com confiança e sem medo. Eu achei que te amava antes de você aparecer na minha frente, mas não é nada em comparação com o que eu sinto agora.

Eu quero que você tenha bons momentos com o seu pai, Bella. Deixe-o cuidar de você. Ele entende sobre nós e a nossa relação mais do que você pensa, então apoie-se nele, amor. Divirta-se assistindo aos fogos de artifício, mas eu juro por Deus, é melhor Jacob manter os olhos e as mãos longe de você. Eu não estou brincando. Eu vou voar até aí, arrancar seus braços fora, e voar de volta em um dia. LOL Ahh, os benefícios de estar em seu próprio país... Hmm, o que mais eu poderia fazer enquanto eu estava lá...

Os rapazes e eu estamos pensando em ficar em casa no feriado de hoje. Não vamos fazer nada demais, apenas cachorro quente e o chili de Jasper, algumas cervejas, e ouvimos dizer que fogos de artifício podem ser vistos aqui perto na Bayshore, então vamos sentar lá para vê-los. E se não estou enganado, eles têm algum tipo de torneio de vídeo game planejado, também. **revirando os olhos**

Mas até que eles se levantem, eu vou tocar um pouco de música. Eu ainda estou trabalhando na sua música, e assim que estiver concluída, eu vou mandar para você. Eu prometo. Você não precisa nem pedir.

Eu te amo mais do que posso expressar, querida. Por favor, não fique triste, porque o nosso tempo separados passará mais rápido do que você pensa. Deus sabe que eu estou tentando ao máximo não deixar o fato me afetar quando tudo o que eu quero é você.

Para sempre seu,  
Edward

P.S.: Momento da pergunta, Isabella... Eu tenho orgulho de dizer que eu de fato, que eu te tomei de todas as formas e posições que queria. Mm, baby, qual foi a sua favorita? Eu gostaria de dizer todas, mas desde que regras são regras e eu devo responder a minha pergunta, eu tenho que dizer que foi no chuveiro, linda. Havia algo sobre vê-la molhada - em todos os sentidos da palavra *sorriso travesso* - e olhando de volta para mim. E, claramente, não há elevadores na minha rotina, por isso, não fomos capazes de realizar essa fantasia compartilhada, algo que eu realmente estou pensando em retificar assim que eu chegar em casa, de volta para você.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

 **Tampa ... domingo, 4 de julho, 2010 em 20:42**

"Vai! Vai! Vai!" Emmett gritou, praticamente quebrando o controle em sua mão.

Eu ri, revirando os olhos e balancei a cabeça. "Você pensaria que, depois de _estar_ em uma guerra de verdade, você se cansaria de atirar em inimigos."

"Estes não contam", Jasper riu, empurrando o queixo em direção a TV. "Este é um garoto de treze anos de idade, do Japão, que está realmente chutando os nossos traseiros. É uma questão de orgulho agora."

Rindo, eu voltei para o meu piano. "Você sabe o que dizem sobre o orgulho..."

"Sim, sim", Emmett riu, seu foco ainda na TV. "Ele vem antes da queda..."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram, e Jasper realmente parou o jogo.

"O quê? Eu sei ler, sabe?" Emmett zombou, empurrando Jasper.

"Sério?" Jasper perguntou. "Ler... eu quero dizer..."

Rindo dos dois, eu disse: "Ele lê as cartas da Playboy. Isso não é pouca coisa."

Emmett sorriu. "Houve uma ..."

"Pare!" Jasper e eu gritamos.

"Se é sobre a garota que podia envolver a perna em torno de seu próprio pescoço, eu digo que é besteira", Jasper murmurou, revirando os olhos. "Essas cartas são pura ficção. Não me importa o que você diga."

"Qual era aquela que ele não calou a boca por semanas?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo com escárnio de Emmett. "Oh sim..."

"A menina do posto de gasolina!" Jasper e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Você, meu amigo, tem alguns fetiches automotivos sérios." Eu apontei para Emmett, que estava rindo até não poder mais.

"Funis, óleo, e será que eu ainda quero saber para que os cabos de ligação foram usados naquela carta?" Jasper perguntou, fazendo uma careta ao mero pensamento.

"Provavelmente não", eu ri.

"Oh, certo! Como se vocês dois não tivessem alguma merda do tipo professora impertinente em suas cabeças!" Emmett respondeu.

O que foi hilário era que Jasper e eu congelamos por uma fração de segundo, ambos com expressões alarmadas. Eu não iria negar nem confirmar essa merda. No entanto, eu ergui o dedo do meio para Emmett ao mesmo tempo que Jasper estalou, "Jogue o jogo!"

Eles voltaram a matar nazistas, e eu fui para a cozinha. Nós três parecíamos completamente perdidos em casa, como se fosse de repente grande demais para nós. A maior parte do dia foi calmo, o único barulho vindo da cozinha quando Jasper estava fazendo o chili. Em um ponto, eu tinha ido para a cama, simplesmente porque estava exausto da perda de sono nas últimas duas noites... e apenas para me enterrar no aroma dos travesseiros de Bella. Na verdade, este foi o ponto alto do dia maldito.

Eu estava seguindo a liderança deles, porque eles já tinham passado por isso antes, mas eu podia dizer que eles estavam tentando o seu melhor para me manter ocupado. Realmente era tudo o que eu podia fazer para não ligar para Bella e mantê-la no telefone dia e noite - um doce som constante no meu ouvido, apenas para deixar essa merda mais fácil.

Uma vez que eu tinha um prato cheio com dois cachorros quentes, chili de pimentão e um punhado de batatas fritas, peguei minha cerveja e saí para a varanda dos fundos, gritando para dentro da casa, "Os fogos de artifício começaram a..."

O jogo parou, e logo, Jasper se juntou a mim, sentando no degrau ao meu lado. Emmett pegou uma cadeira e colocou no gramado em frente de nós. Azuis, roxos, vermelhos e verdes floresceram sobre as nossas cabeças, mas eu teria sido capaz de apostar que não estávamos realmente vendo, porque nenhum de nós disse uma palavra. Foi confortável e familiar. E eu percebi que eles ficaram quietos por mim. Como irmãos, eles me conheciam bem o suficiente para me deixar ter o silêncio que eu sempre precisava para ajustar as minhas merdas.

"Fica melhor, sabe?" Jasper disse finalmente, encolhendo um ombro quando eu olhei para ele. "Eu não estou dizendo que será incrível, mas a parte mais difícil já passou. Você sabe, vê-las tristes. Elas vão ficar ocupadas fazendo o que fazem em casa, e nós vamos voltar ao trabalho."

"É a última vez, Sargento", Emmett prometeu, seu rosto jovial de costume agora completamente sério. "Então iremos para casa."

Eu balancei a cabeça, meu coração batendo acelerado e dolorido com o pensamento de estar em _casa_. Eu sabia que era apenas temporário, que um dia eu olharia para trás, para essa separação e sorriria, mas Jasper estava certo. O que me incomodou mais foi a minha doce menina normalmente feliz estar chorando quando partiu. E eu não podia fazer porra nenhuma sobre isso, porque não só eu estava preso aqui, mas eu era o que ela iria sentir falta. Uma parte de mim sabia que ela precisava de mim, e a outra estava preocupada que ela não aguentasse muito bem.

Como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, Emmett disse, "Bellsy é durona, Ed. Ela vai chafurdar por um dia ou dois, mas irá se reerguer e fazer o melhor que puder. Ela tem sido assim desde que eu a conheci."

"Sim, definitivamente", Jasper concordou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. "Embora..." Ele bufou uma risada e me deu uma cotovelada. "Eu realmente gostaria que você pudesse ter visto seu rosto quando você colocar os olhos nela naquele clube."

Eu ri, deixando a minha cabeça cair para trás. "Tenho certeza."

Os fogos de artifício foram esquecidos, e passamos o resto da noite tomando cerveja e comendo cachorro-quente, revivendo o que todos nós considerávamos as melhores duas semanas da história.

* * *

 **Confesso que estava com saudade dos e-mails... 3**

 **Beijo,**

 **Nai**


	121. Chapter 119

**Capítulo 119: Bella**

 **Forks - Domingo, 4 de Julho de 2010 às 11h23min**

Eu nem sequer saí da cama antes de estender a mão até a minha mesa de cabeceira e pegar o meu laptop. Rose e Alice já estavam acordadas, se os ruídos no térreo fosse qualquer indicação; eu podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado, então eu duvidava que pelo menos uma delas já tivesse se levantado. Depois de chegarmos a Forks por volta das oito da noite anterior e passar alguns minutos trocando mensagem com Edward, nós ficamos acordadas até tarde contando para Charlie tudo sobre a nossa viagem para a Flórida - bem, não _tudo_ , porque havia algumas coisas que um pai e filha apenas _não_ deveriam falar.

Sentando-me contra a cabeceira e apoiando o laptop nos joelhos, eu abri o e-mail de Edward, sorrindo porque eu realmente sentia falda de me comunicar com ele assim. Havia algo especial. Talvez fosse porque nós tínhamos nos apaixonado através da palavra escrita. Tudo o que eu sabia era que se eu tivesse que ficar longe dele novamente, seus e-mails seriam a minha salvação.

Vários minutos mais tarde, eu estava segurando as lágrimas enquanto lia sua doce despedida, rindo quando eu li sobre o chuveiro. Eu estava prestes a digitar a resposta quando Rose abriu a porta e entrou no quarto com um roupão, sua pele ainda úmida do banho e uma toalha enrolada no cabelo.

"Vamos, Bells", ela disse, sorrindo quando viu que eu estava acordada. "Charlie me disse para garantir que você se levantasse. Temos que sair para a reserva em cerca de meia hora. Você pode mandar o e-mail Edward depois, okay?"

Com um suspiro, eu concordei e coloquei o laptop de lado, saindo da cama e estendendo a mão para o meu telefone. Eu podia não ter tempo para mandar um e-mail para ele, mas eu iria poupar um minuto para mandar uma mensagem para Edward.

 _ **B: Bom dia, querido. Só queria que você soubesse que eu acordei e terei que me arrumar imediatamente para sair para a reserva, por isso não posso responder seu e-mail agora. Eu te amo e sinto sua falta, Edward. Tenha um bom dia com os caras. Relaxe e desfrute-o antes de voltar ao trabalho amanhã, Sargento. :) Eu te amo! Xoxo**_

Colocando o telefone sobre a cômoda, eu comecei a recolher minhas coisas para ir para o chuveiro. Pouco antes de eu sair do quarto, meu telefone soou com a resposta de Edward.

 _ **E: Minha menina... Eu estou contente de ouvir que você dormiu um pouco. Eu me preocupo quando você não dorme. Divirta-se com seus amigos e Charlie hoje. Eu também te amo, Isabella. Muito mesmo. *abraços***_

Eu suspirei, colocando o telefone de volta na cômoda. Eu nunca me canso de ouvir essas palavras dele, mesmo através de uma simples mensagem de texto. Dando uma última olhada, eu saí do quarto para me arrumar.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: Domingo, 04 de julho de 2010 às 22h47min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 05 de julho de 2010 às 01h47min  
Assunto: Que noite!

Oi querido.

Acabei de chegar na casa de Charlie. Passamos todo o maldito dia e a noite na reserva, o que foi okay, mas não me deixou nenhum tempo livre para responder ao e-mail! :( Vocês passaram o dia como o planejado? Cachorro quente e chili (não é ótimo chili de Jasper?), cerveja, e fogos de artifício? Espero que vocês tenham tido um bom dia, mesmo que não estivéssemos juntos... eu tive um bom dia aqui, além de sentir a sua falta, é claro!

A maior novidade da viagem veio de Charlie... Eu perguntei na noite passada por que ele tinha sido tão insistente que as meninas e eu viéssemos visita-lo este fim de semana, e ele apenas desconversou alegando que era tarde e que ele precisava ir para a cama. A minha pergunta foi respondida esta noite, quando ele se levantou pouco antes de começarem os fogos de artifício, se ajoelhou (lentamente, com um grunhido, alegando que seus joelhos não eram o que costumavam ser *risos*), e pediu Sue em casamento! Eu fiquei apavorada que ela fosse dizer não, mas ele devia estar muito muito confiante de que ela diria sim, ou ele não teria pedido na frente de todos. LOL Então, você se importaria de me acompanhar ao casamento de meu pai em outubro, Sargento? Pode não parecer o momento ideal para conhecer o meu pai, mas talvez assim seja realmente melhor... ele vai se distrair com o casamento e não poderá incomodar muito você. ;) Eles marcaram a data muito rapidamente - domingo, 17 de outubro, então eu pensei em talvez arrumar uma substituta, e poderíamos vir na quinta-feira depois da escola, voltando para casa domingo, após a cerimônia.

Outra coisa... interessante... aconteceu enquanto estávamos lá. Jacob não queria recuar, eu juro. Onde quer que fosse, lá estava ele. Se eu estava na mesa das bebidas, ele vinha atrás de mim, colocando o braço em torno de mim para pegar um copo de cerveja, muito próximo de mim na mesa. Algumas vezes, ele me pegou distraída na cozinha, e ao invés de esperar que eu saísse do pequeno espaço entre o armário e o refrigerador, ele tentou passar por mim – o que basicamente significava se esfregar contra mim e os nossos corpos se tocaram dos joelhos até o peito. Eu ignorei da primeira vez, apenas dando-lhe um olhar feio, mas quando aconteceu novamente, eu levantei meu joelho. Ele se encolheu e recuou muito, muito rápido.

Foi assim até que estávamos todos sentados ao redor do fogo nos troncos, e ele veio e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu estava sentada em um tronco pequeno, me deixando pouco espaço. Charlie deve ter visto o quão desconfortável e irritada eu estava porque ele disse algo no sentido de, "Jacob Black, eu acredito que você está deixando a minha filha desconfortável. Não pense que eu não notei toda a merda que você esteve fazendo hoje. Recue. Eu sei que ela disse que não está interessada, que ela tem um namorado. Ele é um bom homem, Edward. Se você não parar com isso, filho do meu melhor amigo ou não, eu vou ter que fazer você parar." Então ele parou e olhou-o nos olhos e disse (e eu estou citando isso porque eu nunca irei esquecer...), "Ou isso, ou eu posso dar uma ligada para Edward e _contar_ o que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em fazer uma viagem para cá e acertar as contas com você." Eu nunca vi Jake se mover tão rápido como fez para ir sentar do outro lado da fogueira. Eu ri demais.

Foi ótimo ouvir meu pai falar sobre você assim e defender nós dois. E não se preocupe, querido. Eu não preciso que você venha defender a minha honra como você fez com Mike. Entre a ameaça do meu joelho e o aviso do Charlie, Jacob não disse outra palavra para mim a noite toda, além de um adeus platônico antes de irmos embora.

Mas toda essa conversa sobre você só me fez sentir mais a sua falta. *Suspiro* Eu dormi, mas não muito bem, querido. Mesmo que minha cama aqui seja de solteiro, ainda parece muito grande. Eu senti falta dos braços em volta de mim, seus lábios beijando o meu pescoço enquanto adormecemos. Quando acordei, você foi o meu primeiro pensamento. Eu fiquei esperando que você passasse pela minha porta para me acordar da melhor maneira possível, como fizemos tantas manhãs enquanto eu estava aí. O pensamento de que eu não vou vê-lo novamente até outubro me corrói. Eu sei que iremos passar por isso porque irá valer totalmente cada segundo de solidão e lágrimas, mas eu ainda odeio isso.

Eu tive momentos maravilhosos na Flórida, Edward. Estar com você foi tudo o que eu possivelmente poderia ter imaginado e muito mais que eu não tinha sequer sonhado ser possível. Nós apenas... nos encaixamos, sabe? Você me entende mais do que ninguém além das minhas meninas me entendeu antes. Você é o meu melhor amigo, o que só foi cimentado no tempo em que estivemos juntos, e sei que vamos passar o resto das nossas vidas juntos. É uma sensação incrível, mas saber que temos mais três meses antes que possamos começar a vida juntos apenas me mata.

Envie-me a minha música em breve, baby. Eu não posso esperar para ouvi-la completa. Foi um dos melhores momentos da minha visita... ouvir você tocar. Seu rosto... Deus, Edward, era como se houvesse uma paz em cima de você cada vez que você sentava atrás do teclado. Isso fez o presente valer a pena. Ver você feliz e realizado vale cem pianos.

Ok, então hora da pergunta. Qual a minha favorita? *piscadela* Eu queria dizer todas, caramba. Lembro-me de cada vez, querida. Mas, honestamente, a primeira e a última ficarão para sempre cimentadas na minha memória. Dançar no clube naquela primeira noite... e, em seguida, sentir sua boca e as mãos em mim, fazer amor com você em cima de mim. Deus, foi tão bom - como se fosse para eu estar ali... com você. Em seguida, a noite antes de eu ir embora, quando eu acordei para encontrá-lo no piano no meio da noite. A lembrança mais clara é de você me pedindo para esperar por você. Edward Masen, você tem que saber que eu iria esperar uma vida por você. Eu te amo tanto, e naquele momento só me fez querer abraçá-lo contra mim e nunca mais de soltar.

E okay... na noite em que você parou o SUV no acostamento depois do nosso encontro e a noite depois do Fun Center... eu nunca irei esquecer, também, mas por razões completamente diferentes!

Agora a minha pergunta para você... *risos* Eu acho que você poderia dizer que eu gostei quando você brincou com a minha bunda durante o sexo... Será que você gostou? É algo que você pode querer fazer em algum momento? Eu nunca tinha realmente pensado nisso antes, mas agora, se você estiver interessado, eu acho que é algo que eu quero tentar com você. Quando você me tocou lá e colocou o dedo dentro de mim, foi incrível e eu senti o toque em lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam. Se não é algo que você esteja interessado em tentar, tudo bem, eu só queria saber.

É melhor eu ir. Meus olhos estão se fechando. Tenha uma boa segunda-feira, querido. Nós provavelmente vamos sair daqui no início da tarde amanhã. Charlie tirou a manhã de folga do trabalho, por isso vamos voltar para casa quando ele for para o trabalho depois do almoço. Eu mandarei uma mensagem confirmando, entretanto.

Eu te amo, Edward, tanto caramba.

Sua para sempre,  
Bella

P.S.: Só para você saber... Lembra da última vez no Skype quando eu não te deixei me ver sem roupa? No nosso próximo encontro via Skype, eu não estarei vestindo nada além das suas Tags. ;)

* * *

 _ **Será que o Sargento está bem depois dessa última frase? Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	122. Chapter 120

**Capítulo 120: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: segunda-feira, 05 de julho de 2010 às 08h02min  
Data de recebimento: segunda-feira, 05 de julho de 2010 às 05h02min  
Assunto: Seria uma honra...

Eu gostaria de levá-la ao casamento do seu pai, minha doce menina. Por favor, o felicite por mim. Não admira que ele quisesse você e as meninas lá. No entanto, quando você quiser, eu estarei lá. E eu não estou preocupado em conhecê-lo, o amor.

Juro por Deus, Isabella... Eu vou ter de colocar algum tipo de alarme ou sistema de choque em você até eu chegar em casa. Você é muito bonita para o seu próprio maldito bem! É uma coisa flertar; outra é realmente te tocar. Jacob cruzou a linha. Você não tem ideia de quão perto eu estou de ir até lá apenas para quebrar os dedos dele. Da próxima vez, baby, você traga esse joelho para cima com força. Entendido?

Estou tão feliz que Charlie tenha visto tudo. Eu acho que preciso comprar-lhe alguns equipamentos de pesca ou alguma merda assim, porque não havia como saber até que ponto o idiota teria levado as coisas se ele _não_ fosse repreendido por seu comportamento pau. É uma coisa boa que eu esteja raspando o meu cabelo hoje, porque eu teria arrancado tudo até o final desses três meses.

O nosso feriado foi exatamente o que eu disse que seria. Tranquilo. Embora, até o final da noite, eu estivesse prestes a dizer a Emmett que ele não estava autorizado a comer qualquer coisa que contenha grãos pelo resto da nossa estadia aqui. Toda a casa teria explodido se alguém tivesse acendido um fósforo. O que é uma porcaria, porque você está certa... o chili de Jazz é realmente muito bom. No entanto, ele deixa um monte de bagunça para eu limpar depois. Você era melhor.

Sim, querida... nós apenas _nos encaixamos_. Eu nunca senti nada parecido. Eu sinto que eu te conheço a minha vida toda. Eu sinto que posso te dizer qualquer coisa e não me preocupar que você vá rir ou pensar menos de mim. E a cama é a pior parte para mim, também, porque eu sinto falta de rastejar ao lado, me ajeitar ao seu redor, e sentir sua pulsação se acalmar contra os meus lábios enquanto você adormece. Eu sinto falta de acordar da mesma forma, com lentos toques beijos sonolentos. Eu sinto falta de como você lutava para acordar até que eu te tocasse da maneira certa, e era como se todo o seu corpo despertasse sem a sua permissão. Ter as minhas mãos em você era tão bom e fodidamente certo, e eu sinto falta disso. Elas sofrem sem você.

Que eu acho que me traz à sua pergunta, Senhorita Swan. Eu lhe disse antes que queria tê-la de todas as maneiras imagináveis, e eu falei sério, mas meu doce, não vou _machucá_ - _la_. Algo assim levaria tempo e paciência, e eu quero sempre fazer você se sentir bem, não vê-la com dor. Eu já fiz isso antes? Não. Não que eu não viva para sentir cada parte de você, mas eu nunca tive ninguém dessa forma. Eu quero isso? Bella, eu vou adorar qualquer coisa que você queira me dar, e acredite, eu vou apreciar até o dia em que eu morrer. Eu amo todos os primeiros que eu fui capaz de te, mas isso seria um primeiro para mim, também, então por favor, _por favor,_ deixe-me conhecer o seu corpo um pouco mais quando eu estiver em casa, se isso é algo que você realmente quer. E porra, se isso não será fenomenal...

Deus, você está me matando, Isabella, e você não está nem mesmo aqui...

Você não tem ideia de como foi difícil manter as mãos longe de você na noite em que estávamos no meu carro. Eu estava bêbado de você... como você cheirava a sexo e flores, quão molhada você estava para mim, até mesmo na pista de dança, e como espantado eu fiquei, quando todos os homens - e algumas mulheres - queriam que você. Eu vi as pessoas de olho em você, mas era em mim que _você_ estava de olho. Isso foi... tudo para mim.

Hora da pergunta... Okay, já que você é especialista neste assunto, eu tenho a sensação de que a sua resposta vai ser interessante. Qual é a pior cantada que você já recebeu? LOL (E este é o momento que eu fico feliz que nós não tenhamos nos conhecido na rua, porque a primeira frase é sempre um martírio. Eu não me importo o que os outros dizem! Você me deixaria absolutamente mudo.) Eu não tenho realmente uma resposta para você em troca. Eu tinha dezoito anos quando entrei para o Exército, por isso, eu não saí muito. No entanto... Nada me irrita mais do que uma frase começando com um "hum" e "tipo", para não mencionar essa coisa meninas fazem quando cada frase acaba soando como a porra de uma pergunta. Que diabo é isso? No entanto, a melhor foi uma morena doce e sexy que me convidou para dançar. A melhor de todas. Ninguém poderia superar isso.

Eu sinto falta de você, meu bem. Pra caralho. Eu odeio fazer isso, mas eu tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho. Por favor me ligue ou me mande uma mensagem quando você chegar em casa com segurança, ok?

Meu coração é seu,  
Edward.

P.S.: Ah, Isabella, eu tenho um sentimento que o Skype nunca, _nunca_ mais será o mesmo entre nós. Tanto quanto eu odeio a sua existência - ou pelo menos o fato de que haja uma necessidade de usá-lo - eu não posso esperar para ver o Sr. Sparcles em ação, fazendo você chamar o meu nome. Eu não posso esperar para ver você desmoronar apenas com a minha voz, as suas mãos e as minhas Tags em torno do seu pescoço. Ummm, sim... hora do banho. LOL Te amo.

* * *

 _ **Essa conversa pelo Skipe vai ser interessante... ^^**_

 _ **Atenção: eu vou viajar amanhã de manhã, então capítulo novo só domingo. Vou ver a Faby e pegar autógrafos com a Julia Quinn 3 3 3**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	123. Chapter 121

**Capítulo 121: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: segunda-feira, 05 de julho de 2010 às 21h38min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira, 06 de julho de 2010 às 00h38min  
Assunto: Mmm, Sargento de terno?

*me abanando aqui* Meu Deus... Eu não tinha pensado sobre você ter que usar um terno para o casamento de Charlie até agora! Na nossa noite do encontro você me deixou de joelhos. E eu não acho que eles queiram fazer algo tão formal, mas se eles escolherem smokings para vocês? Porra... Eu realmente poderia desmaiar e morrer. Terno, smoking, jeans e camiseta... Eu não me importo. Eu estarei tão orgulhosa e feliz e farei qualquer coisa para ter você ao meu lado.

Me dê um minuto para me acalmar depois de ter imaginado... *piscadela*

Eu não acredito que passamos três horas no telefone hoje à noite! LOL Quer dizer, eu posso acreditar... mas quem sabia que ainda tínhamos tanto para falar!

Eu acho que já disse antes, mas eu fiquei realmente surpresa quando você respondeu a minha mensagem hoje! Eu mandei uma mensagem, em vez de ligar porque eu sabia que você estava no trabalho e achei que você não seria capaz de atender o telefone. Aparentemente, eu só tive um timing perfeito de te pegar na sua pausa. :)

Oh, querido... Pobre Jake teria corrido para o outro lado, se o visse chegando. Confie em mim, eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. ;) Charlie se certificou disso quando fui morar com ele. Se Jake tivesse me tocado mais uma vez, eu teria dado uma joelhada nas bolas dele e depois na testa quando ele se dobrasse. Então, por mais que eu te ame por querer ser o meu herói vindo em meu socorro? Neste caso, eu juro, não é tão necessário!

Eu tenho que dizer que eu ri pra caramba de sua descrição de Emmett e os feijões. Sim... infelizmente, eu estou bem ciente do poder de seus gases. Não é horrível? Quanto Jasper... Alice apenas me garante que ele é bonito, então ele pode ser bagunceiro à vontade quando cozinha. *risadinhas*

Como é possível que eu já sinta falta de fazer amor com você? Quer dizer, porra... eu fiquei meses sem e anos antes disso. Mas dias depois de deixar você, eu me sinta vazio por dentro. Eu sofro pelo seu toque, baby. Na minha pele, nos meus cabelos, dentro de mim... Eu só quero você cada minuto de cada dia. E Edward, é claro que podemos ir devagar... Se nós nunca percorrermos todo o caminho, eu estaria ok com isso. Eu não estou certa, mas eu estaria disposto a apostar que a maioria do recurso é apenas porque é você. Eu quero você me cercando, e tê-lo dentro dos meus lugares mais privados... apenas nos une. Quero dizer, não me interprete mal... foi muito, muito bom. Mas não é algo que eu queira fazer com pressa ou tentar sozinha. É com você ou nada feito.

Oh, Nossa... a pior cantada que eu já ouvi? Foram muitas! Tem as ultra bregas, é claro: "Você deve estar cansada... Você está correndo pela minha mente a noite toda." Ou ainda: "Seu pai era um ladrão? Porque alguém roubou as estrelas do céu para colocar em seus olhos.". E depois há as que são um insulto: "Posso te pagar uma bebida, ou você só quer o dinheiro?" Ou ainda: "Eu posso não ser o cara mais bonito aqui, mas eu sou o único a falar com você." Sim, eu tive minha parte de arrepios e idiotas. Rindo muito.

Tudo bem, é melhor eu ir. Eu tenho dois manuscritos na minha caixa de entrada que eu quero começar a trabalhar amanhã. Eu não fui muito produtiva na edição enquanto na Flórida (não que eu esteja reclamando;)), Então...

Eu te amo tanto, Edward. Mais e mais a cada dia. Apenas 84 dias até que eu esteja em seus braços novamente. Eu não posso esperar.

Te amarei para sempre,  
Bella

P.S.: Oh, baby... Eu não tenho certeza se o Sr. Sparkles chega remotamente perto de ser bom o suficiente mais. Mas também sei que não vou precisar dele. ;) A sua voz e as suas palavras serão tudo o que preciso para me levar lá. Logo, meu homem pecaminosamente sexy. Xoxo

* * *

 _ **Bella passou rapidinho só para responder o e-mail de Edward. Acho que ela queria amansar a fera... hahaha. Edward virá com um capítulo bem maior em seguida; parece que Bella está doente...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	124. Chapter 122

**Capítulo 122: Edward**

 **Tampa - sábado, 17 de julho de 2010 às 12h26min**

 _E: Ei, meu doce, minha doentinha... me mande uma mensagem quando você estiver acordada._

Eu mandei a mensagem antes de entrar no chuveiro. Minha pobre Bella tinha passado por tudo desde o seu regresso – os avanços indesejados de Jacob, seu período menstrual e, finalmente, uma gripe. Eu deixo a cascata de água escorrer sobre minha cabeça e pelo meu rosto, sorrindo porque ela se recusou a me deixar falar pelo Skype com ela. Ela estava menstruada, eu quase podia entender, mas não a gripe. Eu implorei a ela e pedi para me deixar, pelo menos, dar uma olhada nela, mas ela não me deixou, dizendo que seu nariz vermelho brilhante, os olhos inchados e lábios rachados não estavam aptos para serem vistos em público - ainda mais por mim. Como se eu me importasse com sua aparência enquanto doente. Eu estava em um estado constante de preocupação porque ela parecia terrível, fungando, rouca, e simplesmente esgotada.

Nós trocamos mensagens, e-mails, e nos falamos ao telefone o tempo todo maldito, mas eu sentia falta daquele rosto lindo e seu sorriso doce, e ficar duas semanas sem vê-la estava fodidamente me matando. Na verdade, a ereção furiosa que eu estava atualmente ostentando no chuveiro apenas provava isso. Eu olhei para baixo para ele com desdém e frustração, porque cuidar da situação só piorava. Me fazia sentir ainda mais a falta de Bella. Eu estava em um ponto, que teria facilitado a tensão, agora ele só deixava uma dor por trás – eu não escutava mais risadas suaves, suspiros saciados, não sentia mais seus toques leves e doces beijos, o que fez o meu peito doer. Minha própria mão apenas mal fazia o serviço, pois eu precisava da minha menina.

Disposto a fazer o meu corpo focar em outra coisa como fazer tarefas mundanas do tipo lavar roupa, eu finalmente saí do chuveiro e enrolei uma toalha na minha cintura. Meu telefone soou a partir da cômoda.

 _B: Eu estou acordada, lindo. )_

Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na beira da cama para responder instantaneamente.

 _E: Essa é a minha menina bonita! Como você está se sentindo?_

 _B: Muito melhor. Sentindo a sua falta como uma louca. E me perguntando se você teria tempo para o Skype hoje? *dedos cruzados*_

 _E: Para você? Eu vou criar o tempo! Quando, amor?_

 _B: Agora?_

Sorrindo, eu mandei mais uma mensagem antes de me levantar para pegar o meu laptop.

 _E: Corra! )_

Eu sentei na minha cama - desta vez inclinado para trás contra a cabeceira - e abri o meu laptop. Quando fui alertado para uma chamada recebida no segundo que entrei, eu tive que rir. Ela estava preparada.

Seu belo rosto tomou minha visão, e eu suspirei e sorri de contentamento pela primeira vez no que pareceu uma eternidade. Meus olhos procuraram vestígios de fadiga, encontrando nada mais do que um ligeiro traço de rosa ainda no nariz dela. Eu tive um desejo quase irresistível de beijar a ponta do mesmo.

"Oi querida."

"Oi, baby", ela riu. "Eu venci."

"Então, parece que você conseguiu." Eu ri.

Eu podia ver que ela estava de bruços na cama, com o queixo apoiado em um travesseiro e seus pés descalços no ar atrás dela. Ela era linda e um colírio para a porra dos meus olhos enquanto brincava com as minhas Tags, que estavam penduradas no pescoço dela.

"Você me deve uma, Sargento", brincou ela, mas sua testa franziu. "Oh..." ela gemeu. "Seu cabelo."

Rindo, eu passei a mão sobre a minha cabeça. "Ah, Bella. É quente aqui em baixo. Eu prometo, ele irá crescer novamente. No momento em que eu chegar em casa, estará mais comprido", eu prometi.

"Isso soa bem..."

Sorrindo, eu inclinei a cabeça para ela. "Qual parte? O cabelo ou ir para casa?"

"Ambos", ela suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Tudo. Deus, eu sinto sua falta."

"Eu sinto falta de você, também, amor. Como você está se sentindo?" Eu perguntei. Ela parecia incrível... ou talvez eu fosse apenas pateticamente apaixonado por ela o suficiente para ser cego.

"Melhor. Honestamente", ela prometeu com um aceno de cabeça. "Você realmente não precisava me ver daquele jeito. Meu rosto estava simplesmente... ugh. Eu estava pálida, com um lenço enfiado em cada narina Foi horrível... Em um minuto eu não conseguia respirar, e no próximo, meu nariz estava escorrendo como água. Simplesmente nojento".

"Parece... sexy" Eu provoquei, dando-lhe uma piscadela. "Você sabe, meu doce, se eu estivesse em casa, você não teria escolha. Eu teria cuidado de você, não importa o que você tivesse enfiado no nariz."

"Certo. Obrigada, Masen", ela murmurou ironicamente revirando os olhos. "Bem, permita-me um pouco de dignidade. Veja... Eu deixei você pensando que eu era um deusa. Eu tenho uma imagem a zelar, você sabe."

Eu ri e a minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede com um baque surdo. Quando eu olhei para ela, eu disse: "É bom saber que mesmo deusas podem pegar um resfriado de verão."

Ela sorriu, deu de ombros, e foi aí que eu notei um ombro nu, e ela perguntou: "Onde estão os meninos?"

"Aí do lado", eu respondi, sacudindo um polegar em nenhuma direção particular. "Tivemos uma bela tempestade alguns dias atrás, e eles estão ajudando a velhinha ao lado com uma árvore que rachou ao meio. Ela está pagando-lhes em refrigerante e pizza."

"Você não está ajudando?"

"Eu estava. Eu acabei de aparar a grama dela ... e a nossa. Eles foram lidar com o corte dos galhos das árvores", eu disse a ela.

"Isso é doce", ela suspirou, sorrindo para mim.

"Eu não sei nada sobre doce" Eu ri, encolhendo os ombros. "Era a janela de Emmett que os galhos estavam ameaçando quebrar."

"Entendi", disse ela, com os olhos em cada polegada da tela na frente dela. "Então, isso é suor?" Ela fez um gesto com o dedo para mim.

Olhando para o meu peito que ainda tinha o acúmulo de água, eu ri e balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Não. Eu acabei de sair de um muito solitário, porém muito necessário banho."

"Solitário, hein?"

"Muito", eu resmunguei, meus braços dobrados contra o meu peito. "Miseravelmente solitário, Bella."

Um breve olhar de satisfação atravessou seu rosto lindo, mas rapidamente mudou para simpatia, só para finalmente se transformar em algo que eu só poderia descrever como maldade.

"Então..." ela começou, arrastando para fora as palavras. "O que você está vestindo, Sargento?"

Eu conhecia aquele olhar, porra. Estava gravado no meu cérebro junto com sua risada doce e seu sorriso feliz. Aquele olhar me dizia que todas as apostas estavam valendo no que se tratada do Skype. Antes de nos encontrarmos face-a-face, ela tinha mantido as coisas mais ou menos comportadas. E pelo escurecimento de seus lindos olhos castanhos, eu poderia dizer que a minha menina estava simplesmente com tesão.

Sorrindo, eu empurrei o computador um pouco sobre as minhas pernas. "Nada além de uma toalha, baby", eu disse, incapaz de impedir a rouquidão da minha voz. "Sua vez, garota sexy. Eu acredito que você me prometeu algo na próxima vez que nos falássemos assim..."

"Eu vou manter a promessa, Edward", ela riu, girando as minhas Tags em torno de seu dedo. "Eu estou usando somente elas."

De repente, eu era um homem desesperado. Eu sentia falta dela mais do que eu poderia até mesmo articular e precisava tanto vê-la que todo o meu corpo inteiro apenas incendiou.

"Mostre-me", eu praticamente grunhi como um homem das cavernas para ela, a palma da minha mão ajustando minha ereção instantânea com o simples pensamento de que ela estava nua o tempo todo que tínhamos nos falado.

"Você primeiro", ela riu, os olhos, obviamente, na minha mão e não no meu rosto.

Sim, eu não tinha vergonha. Um puxão rápido, e minha toalha se abriu, mas eu gemi alto quando a minha menina lambeu os lábios ao me ver em sua tela. Flashes do que aquela boca poderia fazer comigo voaram pela minha mente, e eu tive que engolir em seco para não gemer novamente.

"Baby, por favor", eu finalmente pedi, meus dedos se contorcendo contra os meus lençóis quando ela se moveu para ficar praticamente na mesma posição que eu estava - encostada na cabeceira da cama com seu computador no colo.

Meu coração, corpo e alma doíam por tocá-la novamente. Ela era beleza, perfeição e pecado, tudo embrulhado em um pacote pequeno. Cachos escuros caíram ao acaso em torno de seus ombros, que ainda continham um toque do sol que ela tinha pegado aqui. Redondos e fartos seios soltavam a cada respiração que ela dava, e o meu pau estremeceu com a visão das minhas Tags aninhadas entre eles.

"Porra, eu..." Eu comecei, mas nem sabia como colocar o quanto eu sentia falta dela, queria, precisava dela. "Eu sinto a sua falta", eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que eu, sem perceber, me tocava. "Eu te amo pra caralho, Bella."

"Eu também te amo", ela suspirou, seu dedo desceu seu estômago até o umbigo, os olhos fixos na minha mão.

"Eu quero ver você todinha, linda. Por favor," Eu ronronei, inclinando a cabeça para ela.

Ela se moveu de novo, e desta vez, eu estava olhando para o meu lugar favorito na porra do planeta - entre suas pernas. A única coisa que teria sido melhor era se eu estivesse realmente lá, lambendo-a, saboreando-a, respirando o cheiro dela.

"Oh, merda", eu gemi, balançando a cabeça. Minha menina estava nua, com as pernas abertas, e tão molhada que eu poderia ver claro como o dia. Eu mordi o lábio inferior enquanto bebia-a, tentando ao máximo não gozar apenas de vê-la, embora eu não pudesse impedir minha própria mão de se mover se eu tivesse tentado. "Mm, baby... olhe para você. Essa doce e bela buceta parece muito molhada... Será que ela sente falta de mim também?"

"Deus, sim", ela sussurrou, os dedos se arrastando ao longo dos mamilos, seu umbigo, e para baixo a apenas acima de seu monte.

Quando seus quadris rolaram por conta própria, eu perguntei: "Você quer que eu cuide de você, meu doce?"

Ela disse as minhas duas palavras favoritas. "Sim, Edward."

Eu tive que morder meu lábio novamente porque a minha própria mão estava apertando meu pau de tanto que eu a queria. "Mostre-me, amor. Deixe-me ver como você está molhada..."

Praticamente ofegante, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos enquanto ela escorregava dois dedos por suas dobras, todo o seu corpo ficando tenso quando ela os deslizou sobre seu clitóris. Minha Bella estava tão pronta, porra.

"Sensível?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Sim." Sua voz era praticamente um sussurro, mas sexy e ofegante e tudo isso apenas me estimulou ainda mais.

"O que você quer, Bella?"

"Você."

Sua resposta era esperada e exatamente o que eu queria ouvir.

Rindo sombriamente, eu arrastei minha língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior, desejando como o inferno que eu pudesse apenas prová-la. Empurrando o queixo para ela, eu disse: "Bem, então... É melhor você acordar o Sr. Sparkles baby, porque ele precisa me fazer um favor enorme. Ele vai te foder com tudo por mim."

* * *

 ** _Bella irá contar o que o Sr. Sparkles irá fazer por Edward... ela só precisa de um pouco de incentivo - ou 15 reviews. Hahahaha_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	125. Chapter 123

**Capítulo 123: Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado 17de julho de 2010 às 09h57min**

Edward riu, um som cheio de promessas e gotejando luxúria, e lentamente molhou seu lábio inferior com a língua, quase fazendo-me gemer em voz alta ao sentir um formigamento onde mais eu queria aquele músculo talentoso. "Bem, então", ele disse com aquela voz profunda e sexy, "É melhor você acordar o Sr. Sparkles, baby, porque ele precisa me fazer um favor enorme. Ele vai te foder com tudo por mim."

Eu não tinha certeza se eu já tinha me movido tão rápido quando eu estendi a mão ao meu lado para pegar o vibrador sentado ao lado da câmera na minha mesa de cabeceira. "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos precisar dele", eu bufei com o sorriso sexy de Edward.

"Mm... Incline a tela para cima um pouco, querida. Eu quero ser capaz de ver o seu rosto quando você gozar para mim."

 _Oh Deus..._

Me inclinado para frente, eu ajustei a tela do laptop um pouco e, em seguida, me sentei para trás, esperando para ver se ele precisava de algo mais.

Seus olhos ficaram escuros quando eu me ajeitei de volta na cama. "Perfeito. Agora eu posso ver todo esse lindo corpo e esse seu rosto bonito."

Ele deu outro aperto em seu pau, que eu não tinha certeza que ele estava completamente ciente, fazendo-me gemer. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de seus longos dedos em volta daquela ereção enorme, apertando e acariciando. Eu queria que fosse a minha mão - ou melhor ainda, poder envolver meus lábios em torno dele enquanto o tomava profundamente em minha boca.

"Toque-se", disse Edward em uma voz gutural, de comando. "Finja que sou eu. Meu dedo primeiro, apenas circundando o exterior, provocando, sentindo como você está molhada para mim."

 _Foda-me..._

Eu enfiei o dedo através do laço no final que me permitia agarrar o brinquedo, mesmo enquanto estivesse usando-o a toda velocidade. Tocando no botão na base para ligar o vibrador, eu o coloquei entre as minhas pernas e quase pulei para fora da cama quando ele deslizou sobre o meu clitóris.

"Garota safada", Edward rosnou. "Fique longe desse clitóris, por agora, Isabella. Eu não iria com tudo, cheio de pressa, iria?"

Diante do meu gemido e aceno de cabeça, ele me deu um sorriso preguiçoso e sexy. "Boa menina."

Deslizando o brinquedo sobre meus lábios inferiores, eu levei a minha outra mão até os meus seios, apalpando um antes de provocar a ponta endurecida.

"Edward!" Eu gemi, precisando de mais. Eu estava tão excitada, tão sensível, que não ia demorar muito para me jogar com tudo.

"Ainda não", disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

Eu vi quando ele se inclinou e ficou fora de visão, ouvi uma gaveta se abrir e fechar. Em seguida, ele voltou à vista, a mão que não estava em seu pênis segurando um frasco pequeno de lubrificante. Sacudindo a tampa aberta, ele soltou seu pênis por tempo suficiente para espremer um pouco do fluido claro e escorregadio em sua mão antes de larga-lo fora da minha vista novamente. Uma vez que seus dedos estavam envolvidos em seu pênis novamente, ele olhou de volta para a tela para me assistir.

"Dentro", ele finalmente disse, sua respiração ligeiramente mais rápida. "Lentamente. Eu quero que você sinta cada polegada dele dentro de você, como você sentiria o meu pau."

Ofegante, eu finalmente deslizei a ponta do vibrador pelos meus lábios, tendo que realmente me segurar para não apenas enfiar tudo de uma vez. "Oh, Deus..." Eu gemi quando a outra mão de Edward desceu para segurar suas bolas, puxando delicadamente.

"Como é essa sensação, amor?" Ele murmurou.

Eu quase podia sentir o calor de sua respiração, como se ele tivesse sussurrado contra o meu pescoço, as palavras e o tom enviando faíscas dos meus ouvidos para o meu clitóris, que pulsava.

"Bo...boa", eu gaguejei, torcendo o brinquedo dentro de mim.

"Continue a beliscar esse mamilo, Isabella... deixe-o mais sensível para mim. Se eu estivesse aí, você sabe que eu usaria meus dentes e língua para deixa-lo tão duro como você faz com o meu pau..."

O barulho que saiu de mim fez saltar o pau de Edward em sua mão. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos ao vê-lo apertando e se acariciando enquanto continuava falando.

"Mas desde que eu não estou, você tem que fazer o meu trabalho por mim."

Beliscando e torcendo meu mamilo, eu o senti endurecer ainda mais sob meus dedos. Eu fiz o mesmo com o outro, meus quadris começam a balançar quando o vibrador finalmente deslizou totalmente dentro de mim.

"Deus, é uma vista linda", Edward gemeu. "Agora se foda com esse brinquedo, baby. Eu quero ouvi-la enquanto ele desliza através de todos os sucos que eu posso ver em seus lábios."

Eu não hesitei em seguir sua ordem. Com meus olhos ainda colados à sua mão em seu pau, eu deslizei o vibrador totalmente dentro de mim, tocando no botão na parte inferior para girar a velocidade até o outro nível, mais rápido.

"Oh Deus!" Eu choraminguei, fodendo-me com tanto empenho que as vibrações se moviam através da minha buceta até o meu clitóris. Minhas pernas se afastaram ainda mais e meus quadris começaram a se mover para encontrar os impulsos.

Os movimentos de Edward em seu pau eram mais rápidos e desiguais, e cada vez que eu gemia, eu podia vê-lo vacilar antes de mover a mão novamente.

"Porra, Bella", ele gemeu. "Goza para mim. Eu quero mais do que um orgasmo de você, querida. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu choraminguei novamente enquanto trabalhava com o vibrador. Eu estava tão excitada de observá-lo – de saber que ele estava me observando - que não iria demorar muito. No momento que eu deslizei o brinquedo vibrando sobre o meu clitóris, eu estava acabada.

O nome de Edward se derramou dos meus lábios quando o meu orgasmo me atingiu em cheio. Parecia durar para sempre, aquele aperto de todos os músculos por dentro e por fora, o calor que se espalhou a dos meus dedos do pé ao topo da minha cabeça. Eu estava ofegante, gemendo seu nome quando gozei com tudo. Meus olhos se fecharam - eu não poderia tê-los mantido abertos mesmo que eu quisesse - e eu deslizei o brinquedo de volta para dentro de mim até que a sensação tornou-se avassaladora. Sem abrir os olhos, eu finalmente apertei o botão para desligar a vibração e puxei o brinquedo fora de mim com um calafrio; mesmo que o movimento contra a minha pele hipersensível fosse suficiente para fazer o meu interior pulsar.

"Deus, Bella", Edward respirou. "Impressionante, amor."

Eu abri os olhos para encontrar seus verdes quase negros de desejo, sua mão apertando seu pau com tanta força, que eu tinha medo que ele fosse estourar.

"Mmm..." Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, sentindo a respiração acelerada. "O que eu não daria para estar aí para cuidar desse seu... grande problema eu mesma", eu disse a ele, sorrindo quando ele rosnou e afrouxou o aperto em seu pênis, acariciando-se mais uma vez.

"Diga-me", ele gemeu. "Fique pronta novamente, e me diga o que você faria se você estivesse aqui."

Com um gemido, eu deslizei o brinquedo dentro de mim e respirei fundo. "Bem, eu ia começar passando um polegar sobre a cabeça e pegando o pré-gozo para que eu pudesse sentir o gosto..."

* * *

 ** _Esses dois vão longe, gente! Hahaha_**

 ** _Obrigada pelas reviews! 3_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	126. Chapter 124

**Capítulo 124: Edward**

 **Tampa - sábado, 17 de julho de 2010 às 1h15min**

"Mmm..." Bella soltou em forma de gemido, longo e baixo, puxando o meu olhar para cima a partir da bela vista entre as pernas dela. Seus dentes prenderam seu lábio inferior por um segundo antes de ela dizer: "O que eu não daria para estar aí para cuidar desse seu... grande problema eu mesma."

Eu queria provocá-la, dizer-lhe que a bajulação iria colocá-la em problemas, mas meu pau estremeceu quando ela lambeu os lábios novamente. "Diga-me", eu pedi, meus olhos percorrendo a partir do topo da cabeça, para baixo, por cada polegada impressionante dela, onde ela ainda estava molhada para mim. "Fique pronta novamente e me diga o que você faria se estivesse aqui."

O mais doce dos sons escapou dela, que só fez a minha mão agarrar o meu pau com mais força ainda, mas foram suas palavras que arrancaram um gemido de desejo e anseio do meu peito.

"Bem, eu ia começar passando um polegar sobre a cabeça e pegando o pré-gozo para que eu pudesse sentir o gosto..."

"Porra" eu ofeguei, fechando os olhos por um breve momento, enquanto o meu polegar fazia o que ela ordenou - que foi um movimento dela que eu não poderia esquecer. Toda vez que tocava meu pau, ela me saboreava, apreciava o sabor, e caramba, era tão sexy. E mesmo que eu soubesse exatamente qual era a resposta, eu perguntei: "O que você faria em seguida, amor?" Meus olhos se encontraram novamente com os dela, minha mão igualando o ritmo lento que ela estava estabelecendo com o brinquedo.

Mas, quando ela disse, "Eu arrastaria a minha língua ao longo dessa veia por baixo, Edward", meus dedos saíram de controle, o que fez meus quadris se erguerem... e o computador a tremer. "Calma, baby", ela me acalmou. "Eu vou cuidar de você. Eu prometo."

Deus, ela estava tão aberta e pronta, molhada e querendo enquanto eu olhava para ela. Os quilômetros entre nós, de repente eram demais. Eu queria rastejar até seu rosto bonito, me afundar dentro dela tanto quanto eu pudesse e me perder nela. Eu queria o conforto que ela trazia com ela, a paz tão doce que só ela poderia me dar, e eu queria me conectar à outra metade da minha alma.

"Juntos, Bella..." eu disse a ela, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Com cada toque de sua mão usando o brinquedo, minha própria agarrava o meu eixo e deslizava para baixo até a base, como se eu estivesse realmente me movendo dentro dela. "Você é tão linda", eu rosnei entre dentes enquanto seus quadris rolavam e sua mão esquerda acariciava seu peito. Quando ela a escorregou por seu estômago, eu estava perdido com a visão de pequenos dedos habilmente encontrando exatamente onde tocar.

Com um giro do meu pulso e um toque nas minhas bolas, eu vi como ela se perdeu, os olhos só em mim. Seu olhar estava encapuzado, escuro, olhando para mim através de seus cílios longos. Um flash de sua língua apareceu através de seu lábio inferior antes de seus dentes o prenderem. E eu podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu pescoço enquanto doces gemidos de necessidade e incentivo escapavam dela.

"Mais, Edward", ela murmurou, sua cabeça batendo contra a cabeceira da cama com um som suave. Seus joelhos se separaram ainda mais, os dedos dos pés começaram a se enrolar, e eu simplesmente adorava que eu pudesse lê-la tão bem.

"Incline-o, baby", eu praticamente rosnei. "Você sabe que eu tocaria nesse ponto com tudo... só para ouvir..."

"Porra... merda!" Ela suspirou, e apesar de quão perto eu estava do meu próprio clímax, eu sorri quando ela inclinou seu brinquedo para tocar naquele doce ponto sensível dentro dela.

"Sim... mais uma vez, Bella", eu pedi. "Eu nunca o atingi apenas uma vez. Eu continuo até que você me peça para parar, meu doce... 'até que essa bela boceta não aguente mais."

"Tão perto..." ela respirou, a boca aberta lindamente.

"Ainda não, amor", eu avisei-a, sentindo o suor escorrer na minha testa.

Não que eu não estivesse ali com ela. Eu estava. Eu estava tão perto, porra. Mas caralho, eu não queria que a vista na tela do meu computador terminasse. Nunca. Tudo sobre a minha garota estava lindo: o rubor de sua pele, cada músculo tenso e flexionado, e eu estava matando a saudade dos sons que ela fazia quando chegava mais e mais perto da borda. Ela gemeu eu amor por mim, meu nome nunca, _nunca_ soou tão bom como quando ela estava me implorando, e eu jurei que o tempo parou; o universo inteiro desapareceu. Tudo o que importava era ela.

Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças manter meu foco em Bella porque eu precisava gozar. "Mais forte, baby. Faz muito tempo. Eu quero que você sinta isso amanhã. Toda vez que você sentar, você será lembrada de quem essa boceta pertence... Diga-me, Isabella..."

"Você... É sua!" Ela gritou, seus olhos bem fechados enquanto ela intensificava os movimentos. "Edward... baby, _por favor_!"

Quando sua cabeça caiu para trás, quando seus olhos não podiam mais ficar abertos eu cedi.

"Agora ... vamos, Bella", eu instruí, meu estômago já está começando a sentir a profundidade da queimadura, minhas bolas se retraíram. "Eu te amo tanto, querida. Vem comigo".

Assim que o som de seu Simmmm", irrompeu dela, eu me permiti, finalmente, e deixei ir.

Eu gozei com tudo, minha porra se derramando no meu estômago em jorros quentes, e em vez da sensação de vazio de ter tomado conta de mim sozinho, eu me senti satisfeito, pela primeira vez desde que a minha menina tinha ido embora porque, pelo menos desta vez, eu não estava sozinho. Minha cabeça caiu de volta contra a cabeceira da cama, enquanto os meus músculos se recuperavam em espasmos a partir do esforço do meu clímax, bem como o quão bem pra caralho eu me sentia.

"Eu me sinto desossada", eu ouvi a partir do computador, e eu bufei uma única risada, outro espasmo muscular forçando meu tronco.

"Eu também", eu suspirei, nem mesmo tendo energia para olhar para ela ainda. "Como gelatina. Ou massa de modelar."

Foi a risada doce que me fez finalmente olhar para ela. Ela tinha se movido e estava deitada de lado, segurando um travesseiro à sua frente, que parecia muito familiar e apoiando a cabeça na mão. O azul escuro da minha fronha contrastou com os lençóis rosa pálido em torno dela, mas eu não disse uma palavra enquanto eu me limpava e colocava a toalha de volta por cima de mim.

Eu tinha certeza que precisaria de outro banho.

"É mesmo?" Bella riu.

"Eu disse isso em voz alta?" Eu ri, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu acho que meu cérebro ainda não está em condições de controlar a minha boca..."

Ela riu novamente. "Desativado temporariamente", acrescentou.

"Exatamente", eu suspirei, afundando um pouco na minha cama, mas mantendo o computador no meu colo.

"Eu amo você, baby", ela suspirou, e eu sorri para o quão feliz ela parecia quando disse isso. Doces olhos castanhos brilharam com diversão sobre o que tínhamos acabado de fazer e com um amor que me aqueceu da cabeça aos pés.

"Eu sinto falta de você", e ela me respondeu com um aceno de cabeça porque sim, eu sentia falta do sexo, mas eu sentia ainda mais falta de simplesmente abraça-la. Como eu teria feito logo em seguida. Eu sentia falta de como ela me fazia me sentir como uma porra de gigante, um herói e um escravo dela ao mesmo tempo.

"Dois meses e meio, Edward", ela me lembrou, com um sorriso doce, mas triste.

"Eu sei. Nós vamos passar por isso, meu doce", eu prometi. Não tínhamos escolha, e a luz no fim do túnel era êxtase absoluto na minha mente. Eu estaria fora do Exército... _e_ teria a minha menina. Permanentemente.

"Eu sei", ela disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Não vai ser tão ruim quando as aulas recomeçarem em um mês. Eu, pelo menos, estarei ocupada o suficiente para me distrair. Além disso, eu tenho que começar a me preparar para recebê-lo."

Sorrindo, eu inclinei a cabeça para ela. "Ah, é? Como?"

"Bem", ela suspirou dramaticamente, revirando os olhos, "Eu tenho números de telefone de antigos namorados para queimar, eu preciso esconder a minha coleção de pornografia, e há uma sala que precisa ser limpa porque eu acho que um piano vai para lá... "

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça para ela. "Soa como um bom plano, baby. Porém, fiquei com a pornografia", eu sussurrei, piscando quando ela riu.

"Tudo bem", ela riu, acenando com a mão que estava em volta das minhas Tags, enviando um tilintar direto para o meu coração.

"Duas semanas é muito tempo. Eu fui mimado, Bella. Eu senti falta de ver o seu rosto", eu murmurei, captando cada polegada de sua beleza enquanto eu podia. Eu não tinha planos para o resto do dia, então eu fiz a pergunta que me daria muito do doce som da sua voz. "Diga-me o que eu perdi..."

* * *

 _ **Ufa! Todo mundo se abanando! Esses dois quando se reencontrarem... ^^**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	127. Chapter 125

**Capítulo 125: Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado, 31 de julho de 2010 às 08h42min**

Eu estava até os cotovelos em massa de cookies e de cupcakes quando Alice e Rose entraram e me encontraram na cozinha. Se eu colocasse algumas coisas no correio antes do meio dia, os meninos receberiam na segunda-feira, por isso, os pacotes precisavam sair hoje. Eu estava acordada desde as sete, incapaz de dormir, então eu estava bancando a confeiteira.

"Deus, Bells," Rose bufou, balançando a cabeça. "Diga que alguns desses são para nós, também." Ela estava olhando para os cupcakes de mirtilo e os de chocolate com fome.

Rindo, eu inclinei minha cabeça para o micro-ondas. "Aperte o botão para começar. Eu guardei um pouco para nós. Eles só precisam de ser aquecidos. Você trouxe café?"

Alice apareceu, segurando uma bandeja com três grandes copos de viagem. "Bem aqui. Eu te trouxe um venti, imaginando que você precisava, desde que você nos fez vir tão cedo."

Eu limpei a massa restante das minhas mãos da melhor maneira que eu consegui e em seguida peguei o copo, trazendo-o para a minha boca em busca de um longo e delicioso gole. "Mmm. Perfeito."

Rose pegou o prato de cupcakes quando o ding ecoou pela cozinha e nós fomos para a mesa.

No café da manhã, Alice partilhou algumas boas notícias. "Meus pais estão indo para o Haiti."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, completamente confusa. Quando olhei à minha esquerda, Rose estava ecoando a minha expressão alarmada.

Ela franziu a testa, dando de ombros. "Ainda há uma tonelada de gente precisando de socorro e muito a ser reconstruído, após o terremoto em janeiro. Papai irá substituir um amigo seu que está lá com sua esposa. Mas eles acabaram de descobrir que a esposa está grávida, então eles decidiram voltar para casa agora, em vez de dezembro como tinham planejado".

"Uau, Ali", Rose murmurou. "Você vai ficar bem?"

Alice deu de ombros novamente. "A única outra vez que eles estiveram fora do país foi quando Jasper estava em casa. Mas então... Jazz está na Flórida agora, então ele não está no meio da zona de guerra mais. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Quando eles partem?" Eu olhei para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha em questão.

"Eles não tem certeza ainda. Em algum momento nas próximas semanas." Alice suspirou antes de se virar para mim com um sorriso. "Agora, quais são os nossos planos?"

Sorrindo, eu disse a elas sobre o que eu queria fazer hoje.

Uma vez eu terminei, Alice murmurou com a boca cheira de mirtilo, "Então, basicamente, nós iremos tentar esvaziar o quarto de hóspedes completamente hoje?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu dei outra mordida no de lascas de chocolate, mastigando cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Sim, a cama pode ser desmontada e colocada em galpão de armazenamento, a mesa pode ser jogada fora - eu estava olhando para ela ontem e decidi que é velho o suficiente e desgastada o suficiente, então não há porque guardá-la - e eu quero mover todos os livros para a sala de jantar para que eu possa fazer uma classificação."

"Você pretende colocar algumas estantes certo? Então por que você não deixa os livros lá para colocá-los nelas, uma vez que estiveram montadas?" Rose tomou um gole de café, erguendo uma sobrancelha em questão.

Eu sorri e inclinei meu queixo em direção ao canto da sala, onde duas latas grandes e uma menor de tinta nos esperavam, com rolos, pincéis e tudo o mais que nós pudéssemos precisar.

"Oh, cara..." Alice olhou para suas roupas. "Eu estou feliz por estar com roupas velhas."

"Você veio com a picape de Jasper?" Eu perguntei, catando o resto das migalhas com o meu dedo para colocá-las minha boca.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Você quer usá-la para levar a cama?"

"Sim. O colchão não vai caber no meu carro. Desta forma, se eu tiver caixas que possam ser armazenadas, podemos levá-las também. Não deve ser muito pesado." Eu dei de ombros. "Mas, primeiro, eu quero tirar esse último grupo de bolinhos do forno para que eles tenham tempo para esfriar antes de enviarmos a caixa de coisas para os meninos. Vocês trouxeram o que querem mandar?"

Eles acenaram e Rose apontou para a sala de estar. "Está tudo lá dentro. Eu só estou enviando para Em uma camiseta e um vídeo."

Eu _com certeza_ não queria saber, mas eu guardei essa ideia para mais tarde.

Alice sorriu. "Jazz irá receber fotos, uma camiseta, e... outras roupas."

Levantando a mão, eu ri. "Sim, o suficiente, você s duas."

"Oh, por favor," Alice zombou. "Como se você não estivesse enviando algo impertinente para Edward." Ela sorriu.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Não desta vez. Eu tenho uma ideia para a próxima, embora..."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Pelo resto da manhã, assim que e terminei os biscoitos nós começamos a embalá-los, e as meninas e eu conversamos sobre o início das aulas. Elas tentaram arrancar mais informações de mim sobre a minha ideia, mas eu não iria contar nada. Eu só sabia que tinha a ver com o piano de Edward, que era para ser entregue com o resto das coisas dele em algum momento nas próximas semanas, mas até que eu descobrisse exatamente o que eu queria fazer, eu não iria falar nada. Então, ao invés disso, nós falamos sobre quem iria ficar com a vaga da professora da quarta série agora aposentada, ou se a Senhora Johnson, a professora da primeira série que estava grávida e deveria dar à luz um mês depois do início das aulas estaria realmente lá para o início das aulas, e várias outras fofocas sobre os professores e o próximo ano escolar.

"Ok, eu acho que é isso", disse Rose, terminando a última caixa de cookies. "Será que esquecemos alguma coisa?"

Olhei e vi três camisetas, bem como dezenas de cookies, bolos, barras de limão, e várias outras guloseimas que eu tinha feito nos últimos dias. Eu tinha feito um bom número do favorito de cada um, assim como outro tanto para os três compartilhar. Eu tinha enviado algumas fotos na última caixa, então eu só estava enviando de volta suas camiseta para ser "re-perfumada."

"Parece bom", eu disse enquanto Alice assentiu.

Nós fechamos a caixa, escrevemos o endereço em um papel que, em seguida foi colado na frente, e depois Alice se ofereceu para levá-la à estação dos correios.

"Vocês podem começar a mover as caixas de livros e papéis do quarto, e então nós desmontamos a cama, a mesa e outras coisas quando eu voltar", disse ela, pegando a caixa, que parecia tão grande quanto a própria Alice.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Rose e eu trabalhamos em silêncio, movendo caixa após a caixa, e quando Alice voltou, nós desmontamos a cama e levamos para a picape. Alice e Rose iriam passar em unidade de armazenamento quando fossem para casa e a deixariam lá elas não teriam problemas. Rose estava acostumada a trabalhar em carros pesados, e Alice era pequena, mas mais forte do que parecia, então eu não estava preocupada.

Uma vez que a mesa estava lá fora na calçada com uma etiqueta "doação", o quarto estava vazio. Peguei meu telefone e tirei algumas fotos do espaço com o piso de madeira bonito e paredes brancas lisas. Eu escrevi uma mensagem para acompanhar as fotos e mandei para Edward.

 _ **B: Oi, baby! Espero que você esteja relaxando em seu dia de folga! Aqui está o que as meninas e eu estamos fazendo!**_

Nem três minutos depois, meu telefone apitou com uma resposta.

 _ **E: Oi, querida. Uau! As moças têm estado ocupadas! Jasper disse que o quarto estava muito cheio a última vez que ele viu. Vocês fizeram isso tudo hoje?**_

 _ **B: Nós fizemos, sim. Vamos começar a pintar agora, também, para que esteja seco e pronto para o seu piano e suas outras coisas, quando forem entregues.**_

 _ **E: Isso é ótimo, Bella. Muito obrigado, amor. Significa o mundo para mim que você esteja transformando o quarto para isso.**_

 _ **B: Sem problemas, Sargento. Onde quer que você vá, o piano vai, e não há dúvida de que você está vindo para cá. Além disso, você sabe o quanto eu amo ouvir você tocar. Estou muito feliz por ter essa oportunidade sempre que quisermos, uma vez que você estiver aqui!**_

 _ **E: Eu também. Eu juro, cada vez que eu sento diante do teclado, eu imagino você ao meu lado e me lembro de como foi tocar para você, e isso me faz sentir sua falta ainda mais.**_

 _ **B: Isso vai ser sempre uma das minhas memórias favoritas da minha viagem para a Flórida, Edward... ouvi-lo tocar.**_

"Bella, vamos pintar!"

Eu me virei para ver Rose e Alice na porta, segurando todas as coisas que precisávamos. "Ok. Me deem um segundo."

 _ **B: Eu preciso ir. As meninas querem pintar para que possamos relaxar o resto do dia. Eu vou lhe enviar fotos uma vez que terminarmos para que você possa ver!**_

 _ **E: Divirta-se! Te amo, meu doce.**_

 _ **B: Eu também te amo.**_

Joguei meu telefone no corredor e peguei o plástico das mãos de Rose. "Tudo bem, vamos começar a trabalhar."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Quase duas horas depois, a primeira demão estava feita, incluindo o "melão delicioso", um amarelo pálido meio alaranjado em 3 paredes, incluindo a parede com as portas francesas, e o "emocional", um tipo de cor de tijolo na parede oposta. Eu ia colocar um sofá naquela parede. Elas precisavam de uma segunda demão, mas isso teria que esperar pelo menos até esta noite. Eu não estava com uma pressa enorme. Nós tínhamos quase mais tinta em nós do que nas paredes, e eu sabia que precisava mostrar a Edward, por isso eu me certifiquei de que as minhas mãos estivessem limpas e, em seguida, peguei o meu telefone, tirando algumas fotos do quarto antes de entregar o telefone para Rose.

"Pegue algumas de mim para eu enviar para Edward", eu disse com uma risada, olhando para as impressões em tinta laranja da mão Alice sobre meus seios. Então eu me virei para que ela pudesse tirar uma foto das impressões das mãos dela na minha bunda.

Depois de tirar fotos delas com seus telefones para que elas pudessem enviá-las para Emmett e Jasper, eu anexei as novas fotos do quarto e minhas a uma nova mensagem para Edward.

 _ **B: Bem, primeira demão feita e como você pode ver, eu estou em extrema necessidade de um banho. Como eu acabei com tinta no meu cabelo, eu nunca vou saber. Te ligo depois, se estiver tudo bem?**_

 _ **E: *dando risada aqui* Eu diria que eu deveria estar com inveja dessas impressões de mãos, baby, mas verdade seja dita, eu estou realmente apenas MUITO excitado. Claro que você pode me ligar depois. Seria o máximo! Sinto falta da sua voz. Agora vá se limpar, amor, e eu vou falar com você em poucos minutos.**_

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça, e então acompanhei as meninas até a porta. Uma vez que eles foram embora, eu fui para o chuveiro, ainda rindo de Edward ter ficado excitado por causa das impressões de mãos no meu peito e bunda.

* * *

 _ **Perceberam a passagem do tempo? Já estamos em 31 de julho! Bella me mandou uma foto de como ficou a nova sala do piano, vocês podem ver lá no grupo.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	128. Chapter 126

**Capítulo 126: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: Sábado, 31 de julho de 2010 às 08h25min  
Data de recebimento: Sábado, 31 de julho de 2010 às 05h25min  
Assunto: Re: Propriedade do Sargento Edward A. Masen Jr.

Olá, minha doce menina...

Eu só queria mantê-la informada. Estas são todas as informações do transporte que você vai precisar, mas como você pode ver, eu dei a eles as suas informações de contato em caso eles precisarem falar com você. Eu não acho que eles irão incomodá-la até que realmente cheguem a Seattle. Mas se eles fizerem isso, só me ligue e eu irei ajudá-la com tudo o que precisa saber.

Eu te amo, Bella. Minha vida está em suas mãos, e eu não iria querer que fosse de nenhuma outra maneira.

Para sempre seu,  
Edward

* * *

\- Mensagem encaminhada -  
De: Marcus Volturi  
Para: EAMasen  
Data Enviada: Sábado, 31 de julho de 2010 às 10h05min  
Data de recebimento: Sábado, 31 de julho de 2010 às 11h05min  
Assunto: Re: Propriedade do Sargento Edward A. Masen Jr.

Sgt. Masen,

Seria um prazer acompanhar pessoalmente enquanto suas coisas são carregadas e transportadas com segurança. Seu pai, Edward Sr., teve a gentileza de me contratar recém-saído da faculdade de direito, por isso é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para ajudar seu filho a se instalar.

Eu pesquisei transportadoras locais, e esse e-mail acompanha as informações da empresa que você contratou. Eles são altamente recomendados, especialmente em relação ao transporte do seu piano. Embora, eu tenha tomado a liberdade de usar sua apólice de seguro apenas no caso. Para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para a Senhorita Swan, eles concordaram em mandar para ela, também.

Eu irei encontrá-los pessoalmente em suas instalações de armazenamento na próxima semana. Vou enviar um e-mail com fotos enquanto eles estiverem carregando. Você ou a Senhorita Swan poderão inspecionar tudo uma vez que eles chegarem em Seattle, apenas para verificar se há danos causados pelo transporte. Por favor, deixe-me saber imediatamente se ocorrerem quaisquer danos, e iremos buscar uma compensação justa.

Por favor, me avise se houver algo mais que você possa precisar. Eu fiquei contente de fazer com que todas as suas informações financeiras sejam cuidadas até que você se estabeleça em Seattle.

Obrigado,  
Marcus Volturi,  
Denali, Volturi, & Associates

* * *

Em 30 de julho de 2010 08:22, "Edward Masen" Edward A. Masen escreveu:

Marcus,

Eu aprecio os seus cuidados com o meu caso. Eu não carrego nenhuma má vontade em direção Garrett Denali, mas devido à natureza pessoal da nossa relação, eu pensei que era melhor que eu ficasse com um advogado diferente.

A minha pergunta é: Você poderia fazer o favor e ser gentil o suficiente para iniciar o processo de envio das minhas coisas de Chicago para Seattle? Em anexo está o endereço e informações de contato da Senhorita Isabella Swan. Ela vai ficará com as minhas coisas até outubro, quando eu deixarei a Flórida para me juntar a ela. Por favor, certifique-se de contratar uma empresa de mudanças que possa lidar com o meu piano uma vez que nem todas fazem esse tipo de serviço. Confie em mim, foi uma tarefa árdua conseguir transportá-lo para o galpão de armazenamento.

Por favor, deixe-me saber se houver algum problema. E obrigado pela confirmação de que a Senhorita Swan foi adicionada como minha beneficiária.

Atenciosamente,  
Sargento E. A. Masen Jr.

* * *

 **Tampa - sábado 31 de julho de 2010 às 21h18min**

Colocando a última mordida do sanduíche na minha boca, eu brinquei com o meu telefone. A casa estava quieta porque Emmett e Jasper tinham saído para jogar sinuca com alguns dos caras. Eles me convidaram, como de costume, mas eu declinei. Eu sabia que ia ouvir de Bella em algum momento hoje. E eu tinha, o que me fez sorrir enquanto eu olhava para a última das fotos que ela tinha acabado de enviar.

Eu balancei a cabeça para a impressão de mãos claramente sobre seus seios e bunda, mas foi o sorriso feliz e bobo que fez o meu peito inchar. Bella ocasionalmente precisava de uma garantia de que havia luz no fim deste túnel longo pra caralho, e eu não a culpava nem um pouco. Nosso início não foi exatamente normal, de algum o nosso relacionamento era puro, a fé cega. Se as informações sobre o pessoal da mudança não ajudassem a deixar sua mente à vontade, então, apenas a minha chegada o faria, mas eu esperava que ajudasse. Para mim, por outro lado, ver a minha menina absolutamente estúpida de felicidade por estar arrumando um quarto apenas para mim, para as minhas coisas... Bem, não havia nada igual.

Meu celular começou a vibrar e tocar nas minhas mãos, e eu imediatamente atendi.

"Olá minha pequena Van Gogh", eu ri.

"Deus, eu espero que não. Ele ficou louco e cortou a própria orelha!" Ela respondeu com uma risada. "Eu sinto sua falta baby, mas hum... não."

Rindo, minha cabeça caiu contra a parte de trás do sofá. "Eu gosto das suas orelhas. Deixe-as onde estão."

"Eu também, muito obrigada", ela suspirou feliz. "Parece boa, certo? O quarto?"

"Oh, querida, poderia ser pintado de rosa choque por tudo que me importa. É lindo", eu disse a ela honestamente. "Eu não posso esperar para ver o que você fazer a seguir."

"Eu vou lhe enviar mais fotos em breve, prometo", ela disse.

"Ei", eu disse, sentando-me reto. "Será que você verificou seu e-mail esta manhã?"

"Não, querido, ainda não, eu sabia que iria falar com você por telefone. Por que?"

"Eu encaminhei as informações sobre a transportadora para você. Eles irão carregar as minhas coisas na próxima semana, então que você deve receber tudo lá pelo dia seis ou sete. Tudo bem? Você vai ter terminado até lá?" Eu perguntei a ela, pensando que poderia ficar corrido para ela.

"Isso é perfeito, na verdade", ela gritou, me fazendo sorrir. "Tudo o que me resta é colocar as estantes de volta uma vez que a tinta estiver seca."

"Falando de tinta, menina sexy", eu rosnei dramaticamente, a fim de provocá-la. "Importa-se de me dizer de quem são as mãos que tocaram o que é meu?"

A risada dela saiu alta e boba. "Sim, de Alice. Ela veio atrás de mim e fez isso. Eu consegui dar o troco, no entanto. Eu passei o rolo com aquela cor de ferrugem nas costas dela. É tudo seu ainda, lindo, porque Alice não faz meu tipo. Confie em mim."

"Eu confie", eu disse com um sorriso. "Totalmente. Mas por um minuto, eu pensei que algum vizinho tivesse chegado para ajudar..."

"Edward, eu vivo ao lado de uma mulher idosa, que, por sinal, está muito ansiosa para conhecê-lo. Dizem que ela é uma raposa", ela riu.

"Eu sou uma raposa", eu ri, deixando o som de sua risada me aquecer por completo. "Você não mostrou a ela a minha foto de cueca, não é?"

"Não! Aquilo tudo é meu."

"Bom", eu suspirei de alívio. "Não que eu me importe, realmente, mas seria um pouco desconfortável saber que a velhinha ao lado viu como eu fico de cueca antes mesmo de eu me mudar."

"Ela gostaria de ter visto, apesar de tudo. Ela é uma coisa vergonhosa", Bella riu.

Sorrindo, eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro relaxar com apenas uma conversa simples. Eu não podia esperar para ter tudo isso – conhecer os vizinhos e Charlie, aprender a me virar em uma nova cidade, tentar descobrir o que fazer com a minha carreira. O que me lembrou...

"Baby, quando eu chegar em casa, há algo que temos que conversar", eu comecei, esfregando a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

"Ok", disse ela, arrastando a palavra.

"É só... Eu preciso descobrir o que vou fazer uma vez que eu estiver aí", eu disse a ela. "Seu pai se ofereceu para me ajudar a me juntar à força policial em Seattle, mas..." Eu parei quando ela gemeu. "Exatamente, meu doce. Eu não sei se eu poderia fazer isso com _você_. Você já se preocupa com o seu pai, e ele está em uma pequena cidade. Seattle é uma grande cidade. Eu vi seu rosto quando eu fui ferido. Eu não sei se eu poderia tomar vê-la assim de novo."

"Edward, eu apoiarei qualquer decisão que você tome. Honestamente", ela disse, mas eu não estava convencido. "Eu ficaria com medo de acontecer alguma coisa com você? Sim, mas isso não mudaria, mesmo se você estivesse apenas dirigindo para o supermercado."

"Eu sei disso, mas eu estava pensando em... voltar a estudar", eu disse suavemente, sem saber o que ela pensaria. "Não é estúpido? Quer dizer, eu seria o calouro mais velho da faculdade." Eu ri, passando a mão sobre o meu cabelo curto.

"Não importa a sua idade, querido", ela riu. "Faculdade? Sério? Que curso?"

"Música. Eu quero dar aulas de piano como a minha mãe", eu disse, me preparando para o riso, mas ele não veio.

"Oh, Edward. Eu acho que você seria realmente bom no que faz. E sim, se é isso que você quer, eu o apoio cem por cento", ela disse em um tom emocionado.

"Eu ainda tenho tempo para decidir, e tenho certeza que eu irei precisar refazer alguns testes e essas merdas, mas eu só... quero dizer... Eu ainda posso cuidar de você, Bella", eu divaguei, ficando de pé para começar a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Babe, pare. Eu sei que você vai cuidar de mim. Eu não estou preocupada com isso", ela disse com firmeza. "Por que você não pensa mais um pouco? Podemos falar sobre isso novamente, uma vez que você chegar. Mas eu vou te dizer que a U-Dub tem um departamento de música fantástico."

"É mesmo?" Eu perguntei, inclinando-me na bancada da cozinha. "Eu acho que Jasper está pensando em voltar a estudar, também. História ou algo assim. Eu o ouvi falar com Alice outra noite."

"Bem, bem. Vocês podem ir juntos. Então você não será o único velho lá", brincou ela.

Sorrindo, eu revirei os olhos. "Eu vou te mostrar quem é _velho_ , Isabella."

"Você daria um velho bonito", ela pensou em voz alta, o que só me fez rir.

"Pare com isso menina, sexy. Eu tenho certeza que você vai me levar a uma morte prematura apenas tentando acompanhar você. Eu não terminei de explorar cada polegada de você, linda", eu sussurrei para ela, só para ouvir o gemido doce por telefone.

"Sim, será um ótimo um caminho a percorrer... morte por orgasmo... eu irei me certificar de colocar isso na sua lápide, querido", ela disse ironicamente.

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para cima quando os rapazes estacionaram na calçada. Eu andei pelo corredor até o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim; Eu só queria a minha menina. Sem distrações.

Eu caí na minha cama, olhando para o teto. "Então, as aulas começam em breve. Está pronta?" Eu perguntei a ela, deixando sua voz doce preencher o vazio de não tê-la comigo. Na verdade, eu planejava mantê-la falando a maldita noite toda, porque eu sentia a falta dela como um louco.

* * *

 _ **Mudança chegando! Isso é emocionante! Quem gostaria de ver Edward e Jasper indo de mãozinhas dadas para a faculdade! Hahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	129. Chapter 127

**Capítulo 127: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 6 de agosto de 2010 às 16h24min**

"Não", eu disse ao telefone, colocando-o entre minha orelha e meu ombro. "Eles não entraram em contato comigo, mas eu espero uma ligação a qualquer momento."

Alice fez um "hmming" e em seguida, ficou quieta. "Você tem certeza que é suposto chegar hoje?"

Eu dei de ombros, sem pensar que ela não seria capaz de me ver, quase deixando cair o telefone no processo. "Edward me disse que eles deixaram Chicago ontem e que lhe foi dito que foi antes das dezoito horas. Então..."

"Você quer que eu vá até aí esperar com você? Você não tem que estar sozinha quando eles chegarem você sabe."

Sorrindo, eu mudei o telefone do meu ombro para a minha mão. "Eu não estou preocupada com isso, mas se vocês quiserem vir jantar, eu tenho alguns peitos de frango na marinada. Eu estava planejando fazer uma grande salada, e há bastante para todo mundo."

"Vou ligar para Rose", ela prontamente disse, acrescentando: "Nós estaremos aí daqui a pouco."

"Ok", eu disse a ela, rindo enquanto ela desligou.

O meu telefone apitou, sinalizando uma mensagem recebida.

 _ **E: Oi, linda. Eles já chegaram? Você não está sozinha, não é?**_

Eu ri e comecei a responder.

 _ **B: Não você também! Alice me perguntou sobre eu estar aqui sozinha quando eles chegassem (e não, eles ainda não chegaram). Não se preocupe, ela e Rose estão vindo para o jantar, por isso eu não vou ficar sozinha por muito tempo**_ _._

 _ **E: Bom, eu estava preocupado. Eu sei que você pode se cuidar, mas é da minha natureza me preocupar com você.**_

 _ **B: E eu te amo por isso. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo. Me diga uma coisa, eu pensei que vocês iriam para o bar jogar sinuca ou algo assim esta noite. Será que os planos mudaram?**_

Assim que eu pressionei o 'enviar', meu telefone tocou.

"Alô?"

"Alô, aqui é Frank, da Chicago Muuudanças (é isso mesmo). Eu falo com..." houve uma pausa e um ruído de papéis no fundo "...Isabella Swan?"

Sentando em linha reta, eu respondi: "Sim, é ela."

"Oh, bom. Só queria confirmar que você estava em casa. Nós devemos estar em seu endereço na próxima hora. Tivemos um pneu furado, senão teríamos chegado mais cedo."

Eu sorri, sabendo que o atraso faria as minhas meninas e Edward se sentirem melhor, porque eu não estaria sozinha quando o pessoal da transportadora chegasse. "Sim, eu estarei aqui. Eu deixei o carro na vaga do meu vizinho hoje, então vocês terão muito espaço para parar na calçada."

"Ok, ótimo. Até lá, então."

Desligando o telefone, eu vi que eu tinha uma nova mensagem de Edward. Antes de abrir, eu mandei uma para Alice.

 _ **B: Deixe o carro na rua. Eles acabaram de ligar. Chegaram em uma hora, mais ou menos.**_

Então eu voltei para a mensagem de Edward.

 _ **E: Não. Acabamos de chegar, na verdade. Tivemos que ir com a picape de Jasper porque o meu SUV estava com um pneu vazio - que descobrimos quando estávamos para sair.**_

 _ **B: Isso parece estar acontecendo muito hoje. O pessoal da mudança acabou de ligar. Eles tiveram um pneu furado, por isso estão atrasados. Devem estar aqui em uma hora. As meninas irão chegar antes disso.**_

 _ **E: Bom. Ligue se precisar de mim, amor.**_

 _ **B: Pode deixar. Eu te amo! Divirta-se!**_

 _ **E: Eu também te amo, meu doce. Diga Olá para Alice e Rose.**_

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Pouco menos de duas horas mais tarde, eu tentei entregar a Frank e seus dois caras, Dustin e Steve uma gorjeta, mas ele recusou.

"Já está tudo certo." Ele me entregou um cartão de visita, que tinha a mesma imagem de vacas transportando um sofá que eu tinha visto na lateral do seu caminhão. "Ligue para este número se você encontrar algo de errado mais tarde ou na próxima vez que você precisar transportar alguma coisa."

"Muito obrigada", eu disse a ele, sorrindo para os três. Tinham sido educados, simpáticos, e não tinham me deixado nervosa nem uma vez, e todas as coisas de Edward estava em perfeitas condições do que eu poderia dizer. "Tenha uma viagem segura de volta para Chicago."

"Obrigado, minha senhora", os três responderam antes de passar pela porta da frente e fechando-a atrás deles.

Alice e Rose riram de seus lugares no sofá.

"Eu acho que Dustin - _me chame de Dusty, senhora_ \- teve uma queda por você", Alice cantarolou, na última palavra.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Sim, bem, Steve não tirava os olhos de você, e Frank certamente sorriu para Rose um pouco demais."

"Ele tinha idade suficiente para ser meu pai", disse Rose com um estremecimento. "Caras legais, apesar de tudo."

Rindo, eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça e, em seguida, me virei para o canto da sala de estar, que agora estava repleta de coisas. "Eu me pergunto se Edward sabia sobre essas coisas", eu disse, apontando para o mobiliário. "Pelo que ele mencionou, ele só estava esperando o piano e algumas caixas."

"Abra a carta e descubra", Alice sugeriu.

Balançando a cabeça, eu peguei o envelope selado e virei em minhas mãos. "Ela foi enviada para Edward. Vou dizer a ele sobre isso e deixá-lo decidir o que ele quer que eu faça."

Puxei meu telefone do bolso e caminhei de volta para a sala de música – antigo quarto de hóspedes. Ver o piano uma segunda vez ainda me tirou o fôlego. Estava todo empoeirado quando eles o trouxeram, mas enquanto Rose e Alice supervisionavam o descarregamento do resto das coisas, eu o tinha limpado usando algumas camisetas velhas que eu tinha relegado à pilha de panos de limpeza. Um pano úmido para tirar a poeira, e a superfície preta estava brilhando como nova. Eu poderia imaginar Edward sentado no banco combinando por trás das teclas tocando para mim, e meu coração doeu por ele. De repente, eu só precisava ouvir sua voz. Eu não queria interromper seu tempo com os caras, embora, então eu decidi mandar uma mensagem.

Tirando uma foto do piano, eu a anexei.

 _ **B: Está tudo aqui, querido. Tudo parece ótimo. O piano, como você pode ver, é lindo e coube perfeitamente. Eu acho que nós recebemos... mais do que o previsto. *Risos* Divirta-se com os caras, e me ligue depois, ok? Te amo!**_

Quando ele não respondeu depois de alguns minutos, eu achei que estava muito barulhento no bar para ele ouvir o alerta de mensagem, então eu coloquei meu telefone de volta no bolso e voltei para as meninas. Edward me ligaria quando recebesse a mensagem, então, por enquanto, eu iria apenas relaxar e desfrutar a minha noite com as minhas amigas.

* * *

 _ **Garanto que vocês estão curiosos para saber o que mais Bella recebeu de Chicago! Eu conto no próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	130. Chapter 128

**Capítulo 128: Edward**

 **Tampa - sexta-feira, 6 de agosto de 2010 às 22h23min**

 _ **B: Está tudo aqui, querido. Tudo parece ótimo. O piano, como você pode ver, é lindo e coube perfeitamente. Eu acho que nós recebemos... mais do que o previsto. *Risos* Divirta-se com os caras, e me ligue depois, ok? Te amo!**_

"Porra, eu perdi uma mensagem de Bella", eu suspirei, andando pelo estacionamento do bar.

Eu tropecei alguns passos, chegando a um impasse total e absoluto quando vi o meu piano agora na casa de Bella. Ele coube. Inferno, ele não apenas coube perfeitamente no espaço, mas a minha menina tinha transformado o quarto, e tinha ficado bonito. Parecia que ele pertencia àquele lugar.

"Basta ligar para ela quando chegarmos em casa", Jasper falou meio arrastado, me jogando as chaves de seu carro de alugado.

Ele tinha bebido um pouco mais do que eu. Na verdade, eu tendia a beber menos do que os dois quando saíamos. Emmett não estava muito melhor, mas estava falando com Rose ao telefone enquanto entrávamos no carro.

"Sim", eu murmurei, enviando uma mensagem rápida para Bella.

 _ **E: Oi meu doce. Te ligo em 10 min. Desculpe, eu não tinha visto a sua mensagem.**_

 _ **B: Não é nada demais. Pode esperar, lindo! :)**_

"Portanto, as suas tralhas chegaram lá hoje", Emmett riu alegremente do banco de trás, agora que não estava mais ao telefone, batendo no meu ombro levemente. "Rosie disse que estava lá, cara. Isso é incrível!"

Sorrindo como um bobo porque eu não podia evitar, eu disse: "Chegaram. Bella enviou uma foto e tudo." Eu arranquei do estacionamento para a estrada principal. "No entanto, ela disse que recebeu mais do que era esperado."

Eu fiz uma careta, tentando me lembrar exatamente o que tinha naquela unidade de armazenamento. Eu realmente não tinha dado muita atenção para o e-mail que Marcus tinha me mandado. Eu tinha visto algumas caixas, meu piano e o seu banco, mas eu realmente não tinha pensado em olhar para qualquer outra coisa. Além disso, eu confiava em Bella para manter um olho se tivesse alguma coisa de errado.

Uma vez que estávamos em casa e eu me livrei dos meus sapatos e me joguei na cama, ligando para Bella.

"Agora você _tem_ que vir para Seattle. Eu estou mantendo todas as suas coisas como reféns", ela riu, depois de atender com um só toque do telefone.

"Eu iria mesmo sem as minhas coisas, meu doce", Eu ri. "Não há necessidade de ameaçar as caixas de inocentes."

"Oh, te peguei", ela riu alegremente. "Você se divertiu hoje? Você está bêbado?"

"Sim, e não, eu estou... confortavelmente embriagado", eu disse a ela, encolhendo os ombros antes de perceber que ela não podia me ver. "Eu só bebi algumas cervejas. Em e Jazz, por outro lado..." Eu bufei uma risada. "Tenho certeza que eles vão dormir até tarde amanhã."

"Oh cara."

"Sim. Então, chegou tudo bem? Ele tinha estado no galpão de armazenamento por muito tempo." Eu me movi para me recostar contra a cabeceira.

"Parece perfeito, querido. Eu não vi nenhum problema. E Deus, o piano é lindo."

Sorrindo, eu suspirei. "Sim, eu não posso esperar para tocar novamente."

"Bem, os rapazes da empresa de mudanças sugeriram que ele fosse afinado, devido aos movimentos, mas... eu também", ela me disse.

"Linda, o que você quis dizer com recebeu mais do que o previsto? Deveria haver apenas um punhado de caixas."

"Não, querido, eu recebi um baú, uma poltrona de couro, uma cadeira de balanço e uma mesa de escritório também. Há também uma carta", explicou ela.

"Bem, o que ela diz?" Eu perguntei, curioso para saber, já que eu não tinha me lembrado dessas outras coisas.

"Edward, eu não abri as suas coisas", respondeu ela, nervosa.

"Por favor", Eu zombei, revirando os olhos. "Eu não tenho segredos com você, amor. Você pode ler para mim? É provavelmente do advogado."

Houve um farfalhar de papel do outro lado da linha, e a minha mulher ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"Oh, é de Irina", ela disse suavemente, e então começou a ler.

" _Querido Edward,_

 _Espero que esta carta... e suas coisas... o encontrem bem. Garrett descobriu quando o pessoal da mudança estaria esvaziando o seu espaço de armazenamento, e eu queria ter certeza de algumas coisas fossem mandadas para você. Querido, estas eram coisas importantes que eu acho que Elizabeth iria querer que você mantivesse, mas você estava tão concentrado em apenas... Bem, talvez se eu lembrá-lo de sua história, você possa entender por que eu fiz isso._

 _A cadeira de balanço e o baú eram da sua mãe. Se eu não me engano, ela o balançava nela toda noite quando você era bebê, mas o baú tinha sido da mãe dela. Eu não tenho realmente certeza do que há nele. A mesa era do seu pai – do escritório dele em casa, e a única razão pela qual eu pensei que você poderia querer, foi porque você costumava sentar-se atrás dela e fingir ser ele assim que você começou a caminhar. Ele adorava, Edward. Você não tem ideia. E a poltrona de couro era a mesma que vocês dois iriam assistiam aos jogos de beisebol em até você ficou grande demais para sentar no colo dele. Eu pensei que Liz enlouqueceria cada vez que vocês comiam pipoca nela, mas ela adorava assistir os dois na sua pequena bolha de times, jogadores e estatísticas._

 _Olhe, querido, eu entendo que você queira ficar longe, especialmente após a morte de Ed. E eu completamente compreendo por que você deixou tudo isso para trás, mas você era jovem, estava de luto, e não estava conseguindo pensar de forma tão clara, por isso, eu tomei a liberdade de pensar à frente por você. Por favor, não fique chateado comigo. Se você não quiser essas coisas, tudo bem, mas eu pensei em pelo menos dar-lhe a opção. Essas coisas... são a sua história, as suas memórias – as boas, pelo menos._

 _Tudo que eu quero para você, Edward... tudo o que os seus pais queriam para você, querido... era que você fosse feliz e, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, você conseguiu. Você se transformou em um jovem extremamente honrado e inteligente. Seus pais ficariam tão orgulhosos de você, e saiba que Garrett e eu estamos, também, porque você poderia ter tomado um caminho diferente, um caminho mais escuro, mas você não o fez. Eu estou muito grata que você esteja fora da linha de fogo e tenha voltado em segurança para os EUA. Eu também quero que você saiba que só porque as coisas não funcionam com Tanya não significa que você não possa vir a mim ou a Garrett se precisar de nós. Nós vamos estar sempre aqui para você, filho._

 _Muito amor,_

 _Irina._

Eu esfreguei meus olhos com a palma da minha mão e respirei fundo. "É demais, Bella? Será que vai caber... pelo menos até que eu possa vê-los?"

"Eu fiz caber, Edward", ela declarou com firmeza, mas sua voz estava suave, como os doces toques que eu tanto sentia falta. "A cadeira de balanço e o baú se ajustaram muito bem no quarto. E a poltrona de couro já fez amizade com o meu sofá."

Eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça e suspirando. "E a mesa?" Eu perguntei, tendo esquecido o quanto eu amava o escritório do meu pai, quantas horas eu tinha passado lá com ele.

"Bem, está na sala, no momento", ela começou. "Nós não tínhamos certeza se ela iria caber no quarto com o piano, por isso está escondida no canto da minha sala de jantar. Vocês, rapazes, pode movê-la quando chegarem em casa."

 _Casa._

"Ok", eu sussurrei, de repente com saudades pra caralho da minha menina que eu quase sentia fisicamente. "Eu provavelmente devo ligar e agradecer a ela, né?"

"Sim, querido. Você deveria. Foi incrível ela fazer isso por você", Bella disse, num tom reverente. "Ela e a sua mãe eram próximas?"

"Sim." Eu bufei uma risada. "Como irmãs. Talvez a minha mãe tenha pedido a ela para fazer isso. Eu não sei."

"Ou talvez elas se conhecessem tão bem que ela não teve que pedir", ela sugeriu. "Eu saberia o que Alice gostaria de guardar".

"Talvez."

"Oh, e eu deixei as suas caixas na sala do piano. Você pode lidar com elas quando chegar aqui", disse Bella.

"Meu doce, se você precisar..."

"Eu não vou mexer nas suas coisas sem você", ela me interrompeu com uma risadinha. "Primeiro de tudo, caixas significa a possibilidade de eu encontrar aranhas, e você realmente teve que me salvar daquele pesadelo. E segundo, eu prefiro que você esteja aqui..."

Sorrindo, eu disse: "Sim, senhora."

"Além disso, quem sabe se você tem algum tipo de coleção de calcinha lá", brincou ela, e eu não pude deixar de latir uma risada.

"A única calcinha que eu já guardei é a sua, do nosso encontro Isabella", Eu cantarolei, meus olhos se dirigindo para o armário, onde eu sabia que sua calcinha estava residindo atualmente no bolso do meu casaco do terno de que eu usei naquela noite.

"Mmm, aquela foi uma boa noite", ela ronronou.

"Na verdade, Senhorita Swan", eu ri sombriamente. "Eu pretendo repeti-la assim que a minha bunda chegar em casa - só que desta vez, eu não vou ter que limpar o carro tão cedo."

"Eu estou ansiosa por isso, Sargento", ela respondeu com uma risadinha. "Vá ligar para Irina, seu bobo. Depois, você pode me ligar de volta e me dizer todas as coisas más que você pretende fazer comigo na minha própria casa, Masen."

Eu ri, minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede. "Sim, senhora. Confie em mim, essa lista é longa, safada, e bastante detalhada."

"Excelente", ela riu descaradamente.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, antes de eu finalmente dizer: "Obrigado, amor."

"Você está bem, Edward?"

"Eu vou ficar... Quando eu chegar em casa, eu ficarei simplesmente perfeito", eu suspirei, sorrindo com o mero pensamento.

"Bom", ela disse. "Agora... vá agradecê-la. Você precisa fazer isso. E me ligue de volta. Eu preciso saber desta lista safada e detalhada para referência futura."

Eu ri, me apaixonando por ela um pouco mais e sentindo sua falta com tudo o que eu tinha. "Tudo bem... Eu te amo."

"Amo você também."

* * *

 ** _Querem ver os tesouros de família de Edward? Corram lá no grupo!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	131. Chapter 129

**Capítulo 129: Bella**

 **Sexta-feira - 20 de agosto de 2010 às 14h33min**

Eu acenei para a senhora Jackson quando saí do carro, sorrindo para a doce avó se arrastando lentamente através de seu gramado.

"Olá, senhora Mary", eu disse a ela, aceitando o abraço.

Quando ela se afastou, as mãos ossudas, ainda fortes, mesmo com oitenta e três, seguraram o meu rosto. "Isabella!" Ela disse calorosamente. "Como você está, querida? Você está maravilhosa. Como está aquele seu homem?"

"Eu estou bem." Eu não consegui evitar de sorrir de orelha a orelha. "Edward está bem. Ele me disse para lhe dar um destes na próxima vez que eu te visse..." Eu me inclinei e beijei sua bochecha.

Senhora Mary pareceu perturbada por um momento, com os olhos brilhando. "Bem, aquele querido menino. Diga-lhe que eu espero um melhor quando ele chegar em casa", brincou ela, piscando para mim. "Não falta muito tempo agora, não é?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu suspirei. "Pouco mais de um mês agora. Seis semanas. Ainda muito longe."

"Ah", disse ela com firmeza. "Isso não é nada, filha. Você aguenta. Você é forte, Isabella Swan. Agora, eu vim por uma razão. Seu jovem enviou-lhe um pacote, e uma vez que você estava fora, o entregador deixou comigo. Eu assinei e disse que eu iria entregar para você quando você chegasse em casa. É um pouco pesado para mim, senão eu teria trazido."

"Muito obrigada, senhora Mary." Eu sorri e fiz um gesto para o meu carro. "Eu tenho mantimentos no banco de trás. Deixe-me descarregá-los, e então eu irei lá pegar o pacote, certo?"

"Tudo bem, Isabella. Venha quando você tiver terminado." Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha no meu rosto antes de se virar e fazer a viagem de volta para sua casa, deixando-me sozinha ao lado do meu carro.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Vinte minutos depois, eu estava de volta no meu sofá com a caixa de Edward no chão entre os meus pés. A primeira coisa que eu tirei foi um envelope com o meu nome com a letra de Edward. Eu abri e vi uma nota curta.

 _ **Minha doce Bella,**_

 _ **Como não posso estar aí em pessoa, eu queria te enviar algumas coisas que eu espero que possam ajudá-la a iniciar o seu novo ano letivo. Eu mandei um e-mail para Alice e perguntei que tipo de coisa seria mais útil, e ela me enviou uma lista de algumas das fontes que você compra normalmente para a sua sala de aula. Eu sei que você já comprou algumas coisas, mas ela me garantiu que você precisaria de mais, por isso espero que ajude.**_

 _ **Eu também incluí algumas outras coisas que eu pensei que seriam bonita ou úteis... e algumas coisas que eu simplesmente não consegui resistir.**_

 _ **Sempre seu,**_

 _ **Edward.**_

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas antes de eu sequer olhar o conteúdo da caixa. Edward era o homem mais doce que eu já conheci.

Colocando a carta sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá, eu voltei minha atenção para a caixa na minha frente. A primeira coisa que notei foi a pilha de papel de desenho e caixas e mais caixas de lápis, canetas, lápis de cor, e borrachas. Do que eu poderia dizer, havia o suficiente para abastecer minha sala de aula pelo resto do ano escolar, mesmo que eu tivesse mais algumas crianças que vinham para a escola sem eles devido a problemas financeiros em casa.

Também dentro da caixa havia duas caixas menores – uma do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos e embrulhada em um papel engraçado e fina, a outra debaixo dela era mais larga. Tirei as duas caixas, e rasguei o papel engraçado, e vi que estava escrito com a letra de Edward com caneta preta: "Abra essa por último!" Levantando uma sobrancelha, eu a coloquei de lado e peguei a outra caixa.

Eu tive que rir quando vi que era uma placa com a palavra "professora" em letras vermelhas, amarelas e azuis. Pendurados na frente, seis entalhes de madeira colorida que lembravam lápis para serem usados como passes escolares. Eu cuidadosamente abri a tampa e tirei os passes, SECRETARIA, MENINOS, MENINAS, ENFERMARIA, e BIBLIOTECA. Isto seria perfeito para colocar na parede ao lado da minha mesa.

Fechei a caixa e coloque-a, e voltei minha atenção novamente para a grande caixa para pegar a única outra coisa lá dentro. Quando eu puxei para fora a bolsa, eu percebi que eu tinha visto uma assim enquanto estava em Tampa e havia dito a Edward. Era grande o suficiente para caber meu laptop além de todos os papéis e outras coisas que eu teria que levar para a escola, tinha também alguns bolsos com zíper para coisas menores, e um lugar para uma garrafa de água no lado. Ele tinha mandado bordar as minhas iniciais na frente, também.

Era demais e eu não tinha sequer aberto a última caixa ainda. Eu limpei a lágrima que tinha escapado do meu olho e, em seguida, coloquei a bolsa ao meu lado, finalmente, pegando a caixa que estava embrulhada com papel de histórias em quadrinhos.

Quando abri o embrulho, eu realmente ri alto, minhas lágrimas esquecidas. Amarradas com uma fita vermelha grande – eu fiz uma contagem rápida – havia dez calcinhas tipo shorts. Depois de ler as palavras na parte de trás de uma, eu tive um sentimento de que eu iria adorar todas elas.

Desatando a fita, eu comecei a olhar uma por uma, começando com as quatro cor de rosa na parte superior, que dizia: "PAZ E AMOR, TERCEIRA SÉRIE", "ATENÇÃO, EU ESTOU SILENCIOSAMENTE CORRIGINDO A SUA GRAMÁTICA", "LOUCO PELA PROFESSORA" e uma com o desenho de uma teia de aranha adorável com uma professora, assim como "ESSA PROFESSORA VAI LONGE" fazendo alusão ao livro "A menina e o porquinho".

Havia também quatro brancas com a escrita em vermelho: "EU ENSINO PARA VIVER, QUAL É O SEU SUPERPODER?", "PROFESSORA SAFADA" com uma maçã ao lado; três estudantes com uma professora cobrindo as orelhas e dizendo "VOCÊS NÃO MANDAM EM MIM!"; e "NÃO ME FAÇA USAR A MINHA VOZ DE PROFESSORA"

Na parte inferior da pilha havia duas vermelhas: "VOCÊ NÃO ME ASSUSTA, EU SOU PROFESSORA" e "PERIGO! PROFESSORA DE MAU HOMOR".

Rindo, eu as coloquei ao meu lado no sofá e tire meu celular do bolso, discando o número de Edward.

Ele atendeu logo após o segundo toque. "Ei, querida. Como está sua última sexta-feira de folga?"

Eu sorri. "Tranquila, mas boa. Melhor, já que eu cheguei em casa e encontrei uma enorme caixa com a senhora Jackson."

Edward riu. "Você deu um beijo nela por mim?"

"Sim", eu bufei de brincadeira. "A mulher tem idade suficiente para ser sua avó, e disse que espera um melhor quando você chegar."

A risada dele se transformou em uma gargalhada. Eu poderia apenas imaginar seus olhos verdes brilhando divertidos, seu sorriso em todo seu rosto.

"Eu vou me certificar de fazer isso", ele brincou. "Então você recebeu a caixa? Por que a doce senhora Mary estava come ela?"

Eu expliquei sobre ter ido ao supermercado quando o caminhão da UPS passou. "Então, quando eu terminei de guardar os mantimentos, eu voltei para a casa dela para pegá-la". Eu suspirei, olhando para todas as coisas que ele tinha me mandado. "Edward, deixando as calcinhas de lado, isso foi apenas... demais..."

"É algo que você pode usar?"

"Claro! Mas a bolsa..."

"Isabella, você vai usá-la?" Ele me interrompeu para perguntar.

Suspirando suavemente, eu finalmente disse em um sussurro, "Todos os dias."

"Então, valeu a pena cada centavo." Então ele riu sombriamente. "Se você quiser, você pode me pagar desfilando para mim algumas dessas roupas novas que estavam na caixa."

Eu ri. "Negócio fechado, Sargento".

"Bom", ele ronronou, a palavra enviando arrepios de minha orelha até o meu núcleo. "Agora, fale comigo, amor. Você está pronta para a volta às aulas na segunda-feira?"

Eu chutei os meus sapatos e deitei no sofá, me ajeitando para conversar com ele. "Eu acho que estou, sim. Deixe-me te contar sobre os cartazes e outras coisas eu fiz hoje..."

* * *

 **Edward ainda nem se mudou e já está lidando com a vizinha safada. Hahahaha.**

 **Fotos, muitas fotos lá no grupo!**

 **Beijo**

 **Nai**


	132. Chapter 130

**Capítulo 130: Edward**

 **Tampa - segunda-feira, 23 de agosto de 2010 às 11h23min**

"Eu estou tão cansado dessa merda de cafeteria", Emmett resmungou enquanto nós caminhávamos para a área da praça de alimentação.

"Bem, _talvez_ se você não tivesse comido a maioria da comida que Bella e as meninas deixaram para nós nas três primeiras semanas, você não estaria tão resmungão", Jasper respondeu, encolhendo os ombros e dando-lhe um olhar que, basicamente, dizia para nem mesmo tentar negar.

"Eu não comi", ele mentiu na cara dura.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Em, homem... Você comeu duas caçarolas de atum em um dia. Eu nem cheguei a experimentar..."

Emmett sorriu descaradamente. "Sim, bem, Bells sabe que eu não consigo resistir a elas..."

Revirando os olhos e sorrindo para ele, eu tirei meu telefone do bolso quando ele soou com um alerta de mensagem. "Falando nisso", eu murmurei, abrindo a mensagem.

 _ **B: Oh, Sargento, as flores são lindas! Obrigada! :) Eu te amo! Considere-se esmagado em um abraço. xoxoxo**_

Antes de pedir o meu almoço, eu mandei uma resposta rápida.

 _ **E: Eu também te amo. Estou feliz que você gostou, meu doce. Tenho a maldita certeza de que elas não são tão bonitas quanto você, mas eu espero que elas te tragam um bom primeiro dia de volta à escola. Me ligue hoje à noite quando chegar em casa, Senhorita Swan. Eu quero ouvir tudo! :)**_

 _ **B: Pode deixar, lindo. :)**_

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Masen!" Tenente Morris chamou do outro lado do campo. "Você e os cabos Whitlock e McCarty cheguem aqui."

"Ah, inferno. O que nós fizemos desta vez?" Jasper gemeu.

"Não faço ideia", eu disse, encolhendo os ombros enquanto cronometrávamos alguns dos novos recrutas que estavam trabalhando na pista de obstáculos.

Morris dispensou nossas saudações, logo que chegamos na frente dele. "Nenhum de vocês três irá se realistar? Nem _um_?"

"Não, senhor", eu respondi.

"Bem, merda", ele sussurrou, esfregando o rosto e dando a nós um olhar de desdém. "Isso significa que eu terei que promover alguém."

"Posso fazer algumas sugestões, senhor?" Eu ofereci. Ele realmente não conhecia o meu time, e eu estava esperando isso por algumas semanas.

"Vá em frente", disse ele lentamente, com um sorriso.

"Wells, senhor. Ele recentemente se realistou, sua família está vivendo agora na base, e aquele gesso deve ser tirado em breve. Ele tem o respeito dos homens, senhor", eu expliquei, apontando para onde Jeff Wells estava terminando o dia. Ele mancou ao lado do campo usando um elenco que o permitia realmente caminhar.

"Ramirez, também", Emmett acrescentou, indicando-o com o queixo, e eu concordei com a cabeça.

"Ramirez é duro, mas justo, senhor", Jasper enfatizou. "Mas Wells viu a merda de perto. Ele será um bom professor."

"Ambos os homens se realistaram por mais quatro anos, senhor", eu disse a Morris. "Pode confiar em ambos."

Morris esboçou um pequeno sorriso. "Eu vou considerar isso. Obrigado, Masen. O que acontecerá com vocês três?"

"Nós vamos para casa, senhor," todos nós respondemos, sorrindo feito bobos.

"Onde é casa?" Ele bufou, balançando a cabeça para nós.

"Seattle, senhor."

"Entendi", ele riu, nos dispensando com a mão "Vão. Terminem essa merda de dia. Eu tenho um recital de balé que não posso perder."

Eu declarei a suspensão do treinamento, enviando os homens para seus alojamentos. Depois de um breve debate, os rapazes decidiram que queriam comida chinesa para o jantar. Eu me ofereci para ligar no meu caminho de casa para que fosse entregue logo após chegássemos. Eles iriam parar no supermercado para pegar algumas coisas que estávamos precisando - sabão em pó, cerveja, refrigerante e água mineral, para não mencionar pratos de papel. Esses babacas estavam acabando comigo com a pia sempre cheia de pratos sujos de merda.

Eu estava apenas jogando fora o meu lixo enquanto comia a última metade de um rolinho primavera quando o meu telefone finalmente tocou.

"Ei, _uinda_ ", eu murmurei com a boca cheia.

"Você está comendo?" Bella riu.

"Eu estava", eu disse depois de finalmente engolir. "Eu terminei agora."

"Atrevo-me a perguntar o que era o jantar?" Ela suspirou, mas eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, no entanto.

"Comida chinesa", eu disse com orgulho. Bella odiava quando nós comíamos fast food todos os dias. Ela chegou ao ponto de mandar para Jasper algumas das suas receitas mais fáceis, mas nós nem sempre cozinhávamos em casa, agora que seu estoque de congelados tinha quase desaparecido.

"Bom menino", ela ronronou.

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso, Senhorita Swan", eu suspirei dramaticamente, fechando a porta do quarto. "Três rolinhos e um litro de sopa lo mein não é exatamente pouco, mas eu era um homem faminto. Além disso, as coisas que eu estive pensando sobre você hoje não seriam considerados particularmente... _boas_."

"Oh, Sargento, eu tenho certeza que foi muito bom...", ela riu de volta.

Sorrindo, eu balancei a cabeça. "Como foi o primeiro dia de aula, amor?"

"Difícil, cansativo, mas eu tenho crianças incríveis este ano. Eu tenho um grupo de rapazes que me lembram de você, Jazz e Em... quase idêntico. É um pouco assustador, na verdade", ela riu. "Eles são lisos como sabonete. Um que adora falar alto, um engraçado, um calmo, um inteligente, e então o realmente bonito e tímido."

Eu ri, recostando-me contra a cabeceira da cama. "Houve beijos ou puxões de cabelo no primeiro dia?"

"Sim, é claro. Pobre Jeremy praticamente teve insuficiência cardíaca. Ele é o doce, tímido", ela riu. "A pequena Sophie não lhe deu nenhuma escolha. Ela simplesmente correu até ele na hora do recreio, deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto, e saiu correndo."

Eu gemi uma risada. "Oh, pobre criança."

"Seus amigos, Ryan e Paul, passaram o resto do recreio incomodando-o." Bella bufou uma risada, mas passou a me contar sobre alguns de seus outros alunos novos, incluindo uma menina tímida que era nova na área. Ela não conhecia ninguém em relação ao ano anterior, então Bella teve que pedir para as crianças deixá-la em paz; ela entendia o que era odiar ser o centro das atenções.

"Temos novas professoras este ano, porque uma teve um bebê - uma menina - e outra se aposentou. Mike está em cima delas como mosca no mel. É bastante preocupante", ela bufou.

"E como ele está com você?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de disfarçar o leve rosnado que surgiu no meu tom de voz.

"Relaxe, Sargento. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Ou, quão perto de um ele pode ser." Ela murmurou a última frase. "Ele começou com a mesma merda de sempre até que viu o meu anel."

"O anel que lhe dei..."

"Sim". Esse mesmo. E uma vez que ele viu as minhas flores com o seu cartão, ele murmurou algo sobre ser chutado no traseiro e me deixou em paz." Ela riu novamente. "Obrigada novamente por elas, aliás."

"Você não precisa me agradecer, meu doce," eu disse com um sorriso, tentando imaginar qual a aparência desse babaca, Mike. Ele parecia um maricas, que Emmett tinha chamado mais de uma vez, mas ele podia trocar ideias com as meninas em torno dele, então ele não poderia ser tão repulsivo. O fato de que ele não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar com essas mesmas mulheres me fez rir.

"Você pode querer dizer a ele que Emmett ainda está chateado", eu disse, encolhendo os ombros, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ver. "Ele não foi perdoado pela merda que fez com você. Questionamento de irmão mais velho e tudo mais. Estou guardando minha opinião para quando eu o conhecer, o que deverá ser muito divertido, pelo menos para mim."

"Mike é um caso de assédio sexual à espera de acontecer", Bella disse com um toque de riso em sua voz. "Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que a nova professora, Angela, é corajosa o suficiente para colocá-lo em seu lugar - e eu acho que ela está noiva - mas Jessica caiu na dele instantaneamente. Pobre menina, desesperada.

"Ao todo, foi um bom primeiro dia", ela concluiu. "Como foi o seu?"

"Eu tive que escolher o meu substituto... Bem, meu, e os dos meus homens", eu disse a ela, puxando um fiapo solto no meu uniforme. Ele tinha visto melhores dias, mas eu não queria substitui-lo, não quando eu estaria fora deste lugar em seis semanas. "Nós também estamos recebendo relatórios de que o nosso curso de formação está realmente funcionando. Alguns dos primeiros alunos estão indo muito bem no exterior."

"Bom, querido. Isso é muito bom", ela falou emocionada. "Deus, eu sinto falta de você", ela de repente gemeu, suspirando pesadamente.

"Eu sinto falta de você também, querida", eu retruquei, tentando soar calmante, mas eu sabia que parecia tão frustrado quanto ela. Seis semanas passavam rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão devagar. Só o mês de Setembro e uma semana de agosto estavam no nosso caminho. O que me lembrou... "Bella, o que você quer para o seu aniversário?" Eu perguntei, me preparando para a reação dela.

"Edward, por favor, não exagere", ela implorou. "Por favor? Eu só quero você embrulhado em um grande laço. Ok?" Ela deu uma risadinha.

Rindo, minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede. "Eu vou ver o que posso fazer", eu ri. "Mas o que você quer? Talvez algo que você sempre quis ou algo que você precisa, mas nunca comprou?"

"Eu não consigo pensar em nada... Bem, além de você naquele laço. Isso parece ter tomado a minha imaginação", ela riu. "Vermelho... definitivamente, vermelho. Só enrolado no seu..."

"Não me faça ligar para Charlie", eu a interrompi com um aviso, porque eu sabia o que iria acontecer. "Vou pensar alguma coisa elaborada..."

"Você não ousaria!"

"Eu faria, e você sabe disso. Apenas... pense nisso, amor," Eu ri. "Eu tenho Jasper do meu lado. Não pense que eu não o usaria. Se ele montou a minha surpresa de aniversário fantástica pra caralho, basta imaginar o que pode fazer por você."

Ela pigarreou teimosamente, dizendo: "Você sabe o que, Masen? Faça o seu pior eu não tenho ideia do que eu quero, e eu não irei lutar contra você... todos vocês? Alice e Rose já começaram a erguer as armas. Apenas... não ouça o que elas disserem. Eu ouvi rumores de strippers masculinos... embora, eu não tenha certeza se eles estavam brincando ou não. "

Eu ri, só porque eu não pude evitar. "Absolutamente não, porra! Sem lap dances untadas para você, Isabella."

"Você está oferecendo?" Ela riu. "Porque eu vou guardar cada nota de dólar que eu tenho até outubro apenas para pendurá-los em você."

Eu bati a mão na minha testa. "Eu não estou fazendo nenhuma promessa."

"Traga o laço", ela riu.

"Vá jantar, meu doce. Eu vejo que estou por conta própria para o seu aniversário. Lembre-se que eu te dei uma ampla oportunidade de ajudar um indivíduo, mas _não_... Você se fez de desentendida. Sua janela foi fechada oficialmente", eu rosnei dramaticamente.

Bella riu de novo, feliz, doce e cheia de vida, e eu não poderia amá-la mais, se eu tentasse. "Eu tenho certeza de que vou sobreviver, Edward. Eu te ligo mais tarde."

Sorrindo, eu balancei a cabeça. "Bom. Eu me pergunto se eu poderia contratar um palhaço para ir até a escola..."

"Edward, não se atreva..." ela rosnou, e eu poderia dizer que ela ia dizer mais, mas eu encerrei a chamada de propósito, só para deixá-la louca, levantando-me para ir falar com Jasper.

* * *

 _ **O que Edward foi falar com Jasper? Quem quer um Edward enrolado em um laço vermelho? Só o laço ^^**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	133. Chapter 131

**Capítulo 131: Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado 4 de setembro de 2010 às 15h48min**

"Hora das fotos!" Alice gritou, sorrindo.

Ela e Rose estavam passando o dia na minha casa. Nós tínhamos decidido fazer isso na primeira chance que tivéssemos - apenas relaxar desde que a escola começou. Eu já estava cansada porque tínhamos passado a manhã lavando os nossos carros e, em seguida, esta tarde, fomos ao spa e ao shopping para fazer algumas compras, e finalmente, voltamos para relaxar antes de pedirmos pizza para o jantar e assistir alguns filmes que tínhamos escolhido.

Eu também estava cansada porque eu tinha sido atrasado antes que eu tinha conseguido dormir na sexta-feira, mas eu tinha ido dormir tarde na sexta-feira para poder organizar as coisas. O resto dos meus papéis e outras coisas foram organizadas, e os livros foram todos colocados na nova estante no quarto de hóspedes, que virou sala de música/leitura. Eu estava com as fotos que Edward tinha enviado, de quando a gente fez o ensaio na Flórida há mais de um mês, mas eu não as tinha pendurado ainda, então elas estavam agora nas paredes em toda a casa. A minha favorita era uma que tínhamos sido pegos de surpresa - o braço dele em volta da minha cintura, mão no meu estômago, e os meus dedos curvados ao redor dos dele, ambos olhando para baixo e rindo de algo bobo e impertinente que ele tinha acabado de sussurrar no meu ouvido. Eu tinha pendurado essa no quarto, onde eu poderia vê-la todas as manhãs, quando eu acordava e todas as noites antes de dormir.

Balançando a cabeça ligeiramente para trazer a minha atenção de volta para Alice, eu sorri. "Rose, você está com a sua câmera, certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Na minha mochila. Você ainda quer fazer todas as que falou?"

"Sim", eu respondi enfaticamente. Levantando-me, eu me alonguei e disse: "Deixe-me ir trocar de roupa. Faremos as de vestido vermelho em primeiro lugar e depois a gente segue com as outras."

Corri para o quarto, tirando minha calça jeans, blusa e sutiã. O vestido era sem alças, então eu não o usava muitas vezes, mas Edward não o tinha visto ainda, então eu quis usá-lo para estas.

Alice bateu na porta e enfiou a cabeça. "Pronta? Vou retocar a sua maquiagem e o seu cabelo."

Seguindo-a para o banheiro, eu disse: "Eu não acho que precisa de muita coisa, mas vá em frente." Eles tinham feito o meu cabelo no spa, e as compras não tinham realmente estragado nada. Ele só precisava ser um pouco bagunçado.

Uma vez eu estava pronta, peguei os _scarpins_ vermelhos da pilha de caixas de sapatos no meu armário - outra coisa que eu não usava muitas vezes por medo de quebrar o pescoço. Eles eram do tom exato do vestido, e tinham um salto de doze centímetros e uma fita em volta do meu tornozelo, amarrando em um laço bonito na frente. Eu não iria calçá-los até que eu já estivesse em posição.

Alice e eu fomos para o outro quarto, onde Rose estava esperando com sua câmera. Ela já tinha colocado a banqueta ao lado do piano, então eu entreguei a Alice os sapatos e subi com os pés descalços, estabelecendo-me sobre a tampa fechada. Alice deslizou os sapatos nos meus pés, amarrando os laços perfeitamente, e então eu puxei cuidadosamente meus joelhos para cima e coloquei os meus pés sobre o piano. Não importa quão sexy estas fotos ficassem, eu nunca me perdoaria se eu arranhasse o piano de Edward.

Rose tirou várias fotos de mim em várias poses. Em uma delas, minhas pernas estavam cruzadas ligeiramente, braços em volta delas, e minha cabeça estava inclinada para descansar no meu joelho enquanto eu olhava para o lado, para a câmera. Em outra, eu estava deitada de lado, com os joelhos dobrados e meio que enrolada em mim mesma, uma mão apoiada no piano perto da minha cabeça.

A minha favorita foi quando eu me sentei na frente do piano; um pé estava descansando cuidadosamente sobre as teclas, joelho dobrado com o cotovelo descansando sobre ele, e o outro posicionado de modo que minhas pernas estavam ligeiramente entreabertas. Um pouco de lado para que você não pudesse ver nada, eu descansei para trás apoiada na minha mão. A posição inteira, apesar de me estar me segurando com firmeza para não arranhar o piano, me fez sentir sexy - peito para fora, pernas abertas, mas não completamente, e eu tinha certeza de que Rose me fez fazer a expressão certa, tentando imaginar Edward sentado naquele piano de banco entre as minhas pernas.

"Ok", Rose disse com um sorriso. "Tire o vestido e os sapatos e coloque esse conjunto azul que você comprou esta manhã."

Eu balancei a cabeça, descendo para desfazer as fitas em torno dos meus tornozelos e deixando os sapatos caírem no chão. Uma vez que Alice tinha movido a banqueta para trás, eu cuidadosamente desci, peguei os sapatos e corri de volta para o quarto. Jogando o vestido e os sapatos em cima da cama, peguei a sacola da Victoria's Secret e tirei os pedaços azuis de seda. As outras fotos poderia ser mostradas para Emmett e Jasper se ele quisesse, mas as que eu iria fazer em seguida eram somente para os olhos dele - e para as minhas meninas, obviamente.

Andando com confiança de volta para a outra sala vestindo o sutiã de renda sexy e uma calcinha atrevida - porque, mesmo nessa situação, eu não ia usar fio dental - eu subi descalça mais uma vez no piano. Rose tirou fotos de mim de bruços, meus joelhos dobrados e os pés no ar, bem como de mim de joelhos, sentada em minhas panturrilhas, enquanto ela e Alice me orientavam sobre como me mover e quando manter uma posição.

Por fim, foi a vez das últimas. Enquanto eu tirava a calcinha e o sutiã, Alice foi buscar o lençol de cetim branco do meu quarto. Quando ela voltou e entregou para mim, eu o envolvi em mim e deitei de costas, um braço segurando o lençol entre os meus seios, a outra mão para baixo e descansando levemente sobre as teclas do piano. Depois de algumas semelhantes às de lingerie, eu me sentei puxando meus joelhos até o peito, e deixei Alice e Rose arrumarem o lençol estrategicamente para apenas mal me cobrir. Eu queria provocação e sedução, ao invés de pornografia - embora Rose tenha tentado me dizer que Edward certamente não se importaria.

"Bells, você sabe que ele adoraria ver uma de você sem o lençol. Algo leve, nada hard-core?" Ela ofereceu de forma convincente.

Diante da minha hesitação, Alice sorriu. "Ele realmente iria adorar, Bella. Você sabe..."

Com um suspiro eu gemi, e desdobrei o lençol antes de estregar a elas, erguendo as minhas mãos. "Tudo bem, eu sou toda sua", eu ri.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: Domingo, 05 de setembro de 2010 à 01h13min  
Data de recebimento: Domingo, 05 de setembro de 2010 às 04h13min  
Assunto: Considere isso um presente de aniversário atrasado. ;)

Edward,

Como você pode ver, estávamos ocupadas hoje! *Risos* Rose fez um trabalho fantástico de me fazer parecer sexy, não é? Eu quase não me reconheço em algumas delas. Obviamente, você pode dizer quais são somente para seus olhos... As outras você pode compartilhar com os meninos, se quiser. Se não, tudo bem também.

Nós tivemos um ótimo dia. Você já ouviu pelo telefone sobre as compras e o spa. Depois das fotos, nós pedimos pizza e sentamos para ver _A Ressaca_ , que estava hilário. Nós acabamos por assistir mais três filmes: _O Caçador de Recompensas_ , com Jennifer Aniston e Gerard Butler, que foi muito divertido e muito engraçado; _Uma noite Fora de Série_ , com Tina Fey e Steve Carrell, que era muito engraçado; e o meu favorito, _Plano B_ , com Jennifer Lopez e o sexy ex-vampiro Alex O'Laughlin.

Estou tão cheia, porque fizemos quatro sacos de pipoca. *Risos* Nós começamos com manteiga pura e sal, mas, em seguida, com o segundo filme, nós queríamos um pouco de queijo parmesão e um monte de ervas secas e pimenta caiena. Isso foi quando nós quisemos algo doce. Fizemos de canela com manteiga e açúcar, bem como uma tigela com chocolate derretido branco e escuro. Tão bom, mas eu vou explodir! Agora estou deitada na cama, de lado, porque eu tentei colocar meu laptop na barriga, mas não foi nada confortável! *rindo*

Eu estou tão cansada, meus olhos estão se fechando por vontade própria, mas eu tinha que te mandar esse e-mail. Ver comédias românticas foi divertido, mas todas elas me fizeram sentir sua falta. Sei que temos apenas mais quatro semanas separados, mas parece uma eternidade. É muito mais difícil agora do que era antes de eu ir para a Flórida. Não que eu quisesse ter feito qualquer coisa diferente, é claro, mas agora eu sei o que estou perdendo... Se eu pudesse estalar os dedos e você aparecer, eu o faria. Eu acordo todas as manhãs, com a mão estendida para encontrá-lo no outro lado da cama, e todas as manhãs, eu acabo desapontada. Então sim, eu estou ansiosa para outubro, segundo, porque eu vou estar em seus braços, e você vai estar ao meu lado todas as manhãs quando eu acordar. *suspiro*

É melhor eu dormir um pouco. Amanhã será um dia tranquilo, eu acho, então provavelmente eu vou tentar dormir. Vamos ver.

Eu te amo, Sargento.

Para sempre,  
Bella

* * *

 _ **Algumas fotos em que as autoras se basearam para escrever esse capítulo serão postadas lá no grupo.**_

 _ **Para quem ainda não faz parte, procure por: As meninas do sargento.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	134. Chapter 132

**Capítulo 132: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: Domingo, 05 de setembro de 2010 às 06h23min  
Data de recebimento: Domingo, 05 de setembro de 2010 às 03h23min  
Assunto: Eu não compartilho, Senhorita Swan.

Você tem que ser a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Por mais que eu tenha certeza de que Rose merece algum crédito, eu não tenho certeza que ela merece todo o crédito. Você é sexy, Isabella - ela apenas captou a prova fotográfica. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer essas fotos, mas por Deus, eu vou me certificar de agradecer da maneira apropriada quando eu colocar as minhas mãos em você novamente. E eu vou me certificar de continuar a merecê-las pelo resto da minha vida.

Um dia, meu amor... Eu vou ser o único a ajustá-la em cima daquele piano, a fim de provar cada polegada de pele que você me provocou com estas fotos. Eu quero ouvir o som que faremos quando eu apoiar a sua bunda nas teclas enquanto eu estou entre as suas pernas maravilhosas. Eu vou puxá-la para o meu colo e tocar para você porque eu sei que você ama isso. Eu não tenho tocado muito ultimamente. Sinto falta da minha musa, Bella.

Pelo som das coisas, parece que vocês meninas se divertiram um bocado ontem. Foi uma enorme quantidade de pipoca. LOL seus dentes devem odiá-la hoje.

Meu doce, minha bela garota... Eu sinto a sua falta mais do que você pode imaginar. Eu estou aí com você. Eu sei o que eu estou perdendo também, o que é acordar numa cama vazia, desejar que eu pudesse piscar e ter você em meus braços. Quatro semanas parece uma eternidade. Há momentos em que eu não tenho certeza se vou sobreviver sem você, mas nós temos que tentar, baby. A final valerá a pena.

Eu sei que isso é difícil. Acredite em mim. E só piora com as preocupações do trabalho e as merdas cotidiana. Você não está sozinha, querida. Basta ficar feliz que você não era um dos meus recrutas no dia em que eu tive que ceder e finalmente lavar os lençóis depois que você foi embora. Eu não fui exatamente... agradável. *erguendo uma sobrancelha* Você se foi, seu cheiro doce se foi, e eu não estava feliz com nada disso.

Eu quero que você me faça um favor, Isabella. Eu quero que você tire o dia para descansar, dormir tarde, relaxar vestindo apenas a minha camiseta. Na verdade, eu nem quero que você se vista quando sair da cama. Não há nada melhor do que um dia você que não sai de casa ou não tira o pijama, então faça isso por mim. E, mais tarde esta noite, eu vou te ligar. Combinado? Responda o e-mail, se quiser, mas não se atreva lavar um prato, editar um livro, ou corrigir um único trabalho. Entendeu?

Eu te amo mais a cada dia que passa.

Para sempre seu,  
Edward.

P.S.: Uma dessas fotos contém um olhar que eu reconheço, Isabella. Seus olhos estão escuros, você não está exatamente olhando para a câmera, e você está mordendo o lábio. No que você estava pensando, menina sexy? Hmm? E isso deixou você molhada para mim? Porque a simples ideia de que você estava molhada e pronta, sentada em cima do meu piano... Bella você não tem ideia do que eu quero fazer com você...

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

 **Tampa - domingo, 5 de setembro de 2010 às 07h03min**

Eu fechei o meu laptop e larguei na cama, minha cabeça caiu contra as minhas mãos. Minha menina parecia solitária, cansada e triste, apesar da diversão que ela teve ao tirar as fotos para mim. Ela tinha feito tanto por mim desde o início – me escutando, enviando os pacotes, ensinando-me a rir de novo, simplesmente me amando sem dúvidas. Era hora eu fazer algo em troca, caramba.

Calçando meu tênis, eu caminhei pelo corredor até a cozinha e me servi de uma xícara de café. Eu precisava correr, para pensar, mas eu também sabia que não podia planejar o que eu queria fazer por Bella sozinho. Em um ponto na minha vida, eu poderia ter que lutar pelas coisas sozinho, mas eu descobri que eu não tinha mais. Além disso, Jazz teria chutado a minha bunda por não pedir ajuda.

Caminhando de volta pelo corredor, eu ignorei o quarto de Emmett, tentando descobrir se seus roncos pareciam uma serra elétrica ou um rosnado de urso. Talvez um pouco de ambos. Eu bati na porta de Jasper, sabendo que ele estava provavelmente acordado e apenas lendo.

"Sim", ele disse, e eu abri a porta. "E aí, sargento?"

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Venha para uma corrida comigo", eu disse a ele, apontando o polegar para a porta da frente.

Ele sorriu, acenou e riu uma vez. "Certo."

Depois dos alongamentos fomos correr ao redor de Bayshore, e só quando chegamos a Ballast Point Park que eu descobri o que eu queria fazer; eu só precisava de ajuda para conseguir. Expliquei tudo para Jasper, que ouviu atentamente enquanto esfregava o queixo.

"Você vai ser capaz de conseguir dispensa na sexta-feira?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se no banco no final do cais.

"Eu nunca tirei uma licença. Nunca. Eu só estou pedindo um único dia antes da minha liberação. Eu não acho que meu pedido será negado", eu disse a ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Meus registros comprovam."

"É verdade", ele meditou. Então ele olhou para mim. "Por que um hotel? Por que não a casa de Bella?"

Eu estava balançando a cabeça negativamente antes mesmo de ele terminar a pergunta. "Eu não vou pôr os pés naquela casa até que eu não seja mais um soldado no exército. Eu não quero vê-la até que eu esteja indo realmente... para casa."

Ele balançou a cabeça como se entendesse, e ele provavelmente entendia.

"Eu estou fazendo isso para ela, para dar a ela o que ela quiser no seu aniversário, não para satisfazer as minhas curiosidades. Ela faz tudo por mim... por nós", eu expliquei, não que ele estivesse discutindo, mas eu senti a necessidade de me certificar de que ele soubesse o quão importante era isso.

"Vamos precisar de Emmett, acredite ou não", ele riu, olhando para mim e pegando o telefone enquanto se levantava. "Nós simplesmente não podemos deixá-lo falar com Bella. O idiota não consegue guardar um segredo. É por isso que não contei a ele sobre Bella vir surpreender você."

Rindo, eu assenti. "Ok, então o que fazemos em primeiro lugar?"

Sorrindo, ele discou um número, colocando no viva-voz. "Em primeiro lugar? Nós chamamos reforços."

"Jazzy, é cedo", Alice resmungou. "Eu te amo, mas... droga..."

"Desculpe, querida, mas o Sargento e eu precisamos da sua ajuda", ele disse a ela, e ambos sorrimos quando ela chiou.

"Você vai vir para cá no aniversário dela, não é, Edward?" ela praticamente gritou.

"Sim, baixinha", eu ri, balançando a cabeça sobre como ela soube imediatamente. "Você pode nos ajudar?"

"Oh! Sim, eu posso. Deixe-me pegar uma caneta e um bloquinho", ela riu, e nós a ouvimos remexendo em algo através da linha. "Oh, Edward... isso significará tudo para ela."

"Espero que sim", eu suspirei, encostado na grade do cais.

"Ok, rapazes", ela suspirou feliz. "Qual é o plano?"

* * *

 _ **Ah, Sargento, nós também sabíamos! Hahahaha**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	135. Chapter 133

**Capítulo 133: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de envio: terça-feira, 07 de setembro de 2010 às 11h42min  
Data de recebimento: terça-feira 07 de setembro de 2010 às 14h42min  
Assunto: almoço tranquilo sozinha

Oi, querido.

Estou aqui sentada na minha mesa, comendo a salada de frango com biscoitos e queijo que eu trouxe para o meu almoço. Eu escolhi comer sozinha hoje, porque não há ninguém com quem eu queria comer na sala dos professores, e não é o meu dia de ficar no refeitório com as crianças. Angela (lembra? Ela é um dos novos professores este ano...) é tão doce e amigável, e ela tem o mesmo período de almoço que eu, mas ela teve que dar uma escapada para resolver algo do planejamento do casamento. Jessica, a outra professora nova, me convidou para almoçar com ela, mas Mike ia estar lá, e eu não queria ter que lidar com ele. Vê-lo me faz sentir falta de você ainda mais. Não se preocupe... não é qualquer coisa que ele fez ou disse. Mas cada vez que eu vejo o sorriso arrogante dele ou ouço a sua voz bajuladora dando em cima de Jessica, me faz perceber o quanto você é melhor que ele... e isso só me leva a pensar em você e sentir sua falta.

É melhor eu ir. Eu tenho algumas coisas para terminar para a minha turma antes de eles voltarem do almoço, então eu deveria comer enquanto eu posso.

Te amo, para sempre,  
Bella

 **~ Ooooooooo ~**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 08 de setembro de 2010 às 10h14min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 08 de setembro de 2010 às 13h14min  
Assunto: Obrigada pelo telefonema! :)

Edward,

Estou tão feliz que você ligou na noite passada. Eu estava me sentindo realmente desanimada. Entre ajudar Sue a planejar seu casamento com o meu pai, assistir a um filme triste, e editar um romance onde o herói e a heroína terminaram juntos e felizes, eu precisava desesperadamente ouvir a sua voz. Eu não sei por que eu estou sentindo falta de você tanto assim. Talvez seja porque eu sei que temos menos de um mês até que você esteja aqui comigo, então eu acho que estou apenas ansiosa. Talvez seja porque eu estou muito hormonal agora. Eu não sei. Mas falar com você ajudou muito.

Eu adorei ouvir sobre Jeff Wells e sua reação à promoção. Estou tão feliz que isso vai poder ajudar sua família, especialmente depois de descobrir que sua esposa está grávida! Deve ter sido muito excitante para eles, embora eu não possa nem imaginar ter quatro crianças com menos de cinco anos de idade...

Angela convidou a mim e as meninas para jantar amanhã à noite para nos apresentar Ben, seu noivo. Ele é algum tipo de cara de tecnologia. Eu acho que ele realmente trabalha para a Big Fish Games, o que é bem legal. Eu jogo os jogos dele no computador o tempo todo. De qualquer forma, eu disse que iria levar uma sobremesa se ela quisesse, e desde que ela amou o biscoitos que eu fiz para recebê-la na escola, ela prontamente concordou. Eu fiz alguns coolies de chocolate na noite passada quando eu não conseguia dormir, então eu acho que vou comprar um litro de sorvete, chocolate granulado e nozes, e nós poderemos fazer nossos próprios sanduíches de sorvete. Deve ser divertido.

É melhor eu correr. Eu te amo!

Sempre sua,  
Bella

 **~ Ooooooooo ~**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen

Data de Envio: quinta-feira 09 de setembro de 2010 às 21h22min  
Data de recebimento: sexta-feira, 10 de setembro de 2010 às 00h22min  
Assunto: Sentindo falta...

Obrigada pela mensagem anterior, Sargento. Eu sei que você esteve muito ocupado deixando este último lote de recrutas pronto e certificando-se de Jeff e Manny estejam prontos para assumir para vocês. Eu sinto falta da sua voz, apesar de tudo. LOL Sim, eu sei que nos falamos na segunda-feira. Processe-me. ;)

Estou anexando uma foto do vestido de Sue quer que eu vista para seu casamento. É só uma coisa bonita ela encontrou on-line, então eu e as meninas fomos fazer compras logo após a escola para eu experimentá-lo (apenas US $100 na Macy, um preço nada ruim), e serviu como uma luva. Alice tirou uma foto com seu telefone quando eu não estava olhando e, em seguida, enviou para mim. Eu comprei e se ele não ficar bem em Leah, a filha de Sue, eu posso devolvê-lo. Eu acho que deve, apesar de tudo. Ela tem um corpo que fica bem com qualquer coisa. Sortuda...

Acho que as meninas estão planejando algo para o meu aniversário. Elas andaram me perguntando o que eu queria nas últimas duas semanas, mas é como se, de repente, simplesmente se tornou apenas mais um dia para elas. O que é ótimo, não me interprete mal! LOL só pareceu estranho! Eu perguntei mais cedo se elas queriam planejar para sairmos neste fim de semana para um clube, já que não temos ido há algum tempo, e eles meio que me ignoraram. *encolhe os ombros* Talvez o meu pai esteja vindo. Sue mencionou querer vir para Seattle para procurar bolos de casamento já que a única boa padaria em Forks estará praticamente morta em outubro porque a proprietária e confeiteira irá ter um bebê em algum momento no início daquele mês. Infelizmente, minhas habilidades de decoração de bolo não são lá essas coisas para um casamento. Seria bom vê-los, mas eu preferia que fosse você! Uma menina pode sonhar, certo?

*Suspiro* Acho que vou encerrar por aqui. Eu vou fazer um chocolate quente e ler, eu acho. Eu já corrigi os trabalhos dos meus alunos, e eu não quero assistir a um filme. É também muito cedo para ir para cama, então eu acho que vou começar o novo livro que eu peguei na biblioteca no meu caminho para casa.

Eu te amo tanto, Edward. Eu sinto sua falta mais e mais a cada dia, especialmente quando nós não conseguimos nos falar toda noite. :( Eu sei que não falta muito até que possamos nos ver. Eu posso lidar com 3 semanas. Eu só tenho que me convencer de que é verdade! :)

Com amor, Bella.

 **~ Ooooooooo ~**

 **Seattle - quinta-feira, 9 de setembro de 2010 às 21h53min**

Eu me acomodei no sofá com o meu livro e chocolate quente após ter enviado o e-mail de Edward quando o computador soou com um pedido de chamada de vídeo. Eu rapidamente me sentei, abri a tampa do laptop e o puxei para o meu colo, sorrindo quando vi o pedido de Edward. Ao clicar em _Aceitar,_ eu estabeleci-me de volta contra as almofadas, suspirando quando ele apareceu na tela.

"Edward Masen", eu o repreendi, incapaz de manter o sorriso do meu rosto, mesmo tentando parecer séria "O que no mundo você está fazendo acordado? A uma da manhã!"

Edward parecia envergonhado, passando a mão pelo cabelo curto. "Eu não conseguia dormir, então eu recebi o seu e-mail. Pensei em te enviar uma breve nota antes de sair para uma corrida ou algo assim, mas eu percebi que eu queria ouvir a sua voz e ver o seu doce sorriso. Eu sinto falta de você, menina bonita", ele terminou com um suspiro.

Franzindo a testa, eu assenti. "Eu sinto falta de você também, querido. Lamento que você não esteja conseguindo dormir dormir."

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Está tudo bem. Só foi um longo dia, e eu estou meio que liquidado. Isto é melhor de qualquer maneira." Ele sorriu novamente, iluminando a tela. "O vestido é lindo, Bella. Fique com ele mesmo se você tiver que encontrar outra coisa para o casamento. Eu vou pagar por ele, se for preciso, mas o azul escuro parece tão lindo contra a sua pele. Eu quero que você o use quando sairmos um dia. Por favor? Por mim?"

Eu ri. "Tudo bem", eu prometi. "E você não precisa pagar por ele, Sargento. Mas eu agradeço a oferta."

Balançando a cabeça, ele suspirou. "É bom ver você, amor. Tem sido muito tempo desde que nos falamos aqui."

Tomando um gole do meu chocolate quente, eu cantarolei em concordância.

"Então me conte tudo sobre seu jantar com Angela e Ben. Você se divertiu?"

Eu sorri enquanto ele se esticou na cama, apoiando-se num cotovelo de lado para ouvir.

Trinta minutos depois, Edward estava tentando desesperadamente esconder seus bocejos, mas ele não estava me enganando.

"Isso é o suficiente", eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Vá para a cama, Masen. Podemos nos falar novamente neste fim de semana, mas quando não for depois da meia-noite para você, ok?"

Parecia que ele queria discutir, mas em vez disso, ele mordeu o lábio inferior por um minuto e, em seguida, assentiu. "Promete vestir algo sexy para mim na próxima vez que eu te ver?"

Revirando os olhos, eu suspirei de brincadeira. "Eu suponho que sim", eu provoquei. "Você pode até escolher a cor. Que tal?"

Edward sorriu lascivamente. "Eu escolho nua", disse ele com um meneio sobrancelha antes de ter sido interrompido por um grande bocejo.

Eu ri alto com isso. "Vá para a cama, Sargento, antes de você dormir por cima do computador."

Ele resmungou, mas assentiu. "Amo você, menina bonita."

Meu coração se derreteu com seu tom sincero e palavras doces. "Eu também te amo, querido. Boa noite..."

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele sorriu mais uma vez e, em seguida, estendeu a mão em direção à tela.

A chamada terminou, levando metade do meu coração com ele.

Eu suspirei, fechei o laptop, e peguei a minha caneca e livro. Minha cama estava me chamando, e não tendo nada para fazer, a não ser me lamentar, eu decidi atender ao chamado.

* * *

 _ **Temos fotos do vestido de Bella! Alice é muito eficiente. Lá no grupo...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	136. Chapter 134

**Capítulo 134: Edward**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 10 de setembro de 2010 às 14h03min**

"Não, não, eu estou bem", eu suspirei, olhando para o GPS. "Diga a Rose obrigado por ter feito o check-in no hotel para mim e deixado as coisas de Bella. Eu estou a caminho da escola agora."

"Claro, Sargento" Emmett riu. "Se você vir a minha menina, dê um abraço e um beijo nela por mim, certo? E diga a Bells feliz aniversário."

Sorrindo, eu disse: "Não tem problema. E eu irei."

Joguei meu telefone no assento do motorista, dando uma olhada ao meu redor. Em menos de um mês, essa seria a minha nova casa, algo que meio que me bateu no segundo em que eu pisei no Aeroporto Sea-Tac. A próxima vez que eu desembarcar aqui, eu ficarei permanentemente onde eu quero estar. Casa. De alguma forma, eu tinha conseguido pegar o meu carro alugado, liguei para o hotel, e programei o endereço da escola no GPS, sem saltar para cima e para baixo como uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

Agora eu entendia como Bella deve ter se sentido quando voou para Tampa. Embora, a pura e cega fé que ela teve que ter para fazer isso pela primeira vez deve ter sido chocante para ela. Para mim estava sendo muito fácil.

Chegando ao estacionamento da escola, eu percebi que era muito cedo, por isso peguei meu telefone.

 _E: Eu estou aqui._

Minha pequena Munchkin parceira de crime me mandou uma mensagem de volta imediatamente, mesmo que não fosse suposto ela ter seu telefone por perto naquele momento.

 _A: SIM! Vá para a secretaria. A senhora Cope está esperando uma visita surpresa para Bella. Eu não poderia dizer-lhe quem. Ouvidos demais por perto. Vai! :D_

Eu ri de toda a excitação de Alice e saí do carro. Apesar de estarmos no meio do dia, o céu nublado e cinzento era um forte contraste com o clima ensolarado com o qual eu tinha para me acostumado na Flórida, para não mencionar a diferença de temperatura. Estava muito mais frio aqui.

Eu entrei na secretaria da escola e me aproximei do balcão da recepção.

"Posso te ajudar?" uma jovem loira perguntou, sem levantar os olhos da tela do computador. Seus dedos voavam sobre as teclas até que ela alcançou uma espécie de ponto de parada, e então ela olhou para cima, congelada como um cervo travado nos faróis de um carro.

"Eu estou aqui para ver Isabella Swan", eu disse, sorrindo, apesar de ela estar me encarando. Eu não tinha que perguntar quem a menina era porque Bella a havia descrito para mim, mas sua placa de identificação na mesa dela me disse que estava certo. Esta era Lauren, a menina que Bella tinha encontrado beijando Mike em sua sala de aula. "Por favor", Eu terminei a frase.

"Oh, bem..." ela gaguejou, com um rubor em suas bochechas. "As aulas estão quase terminando. Você vai ter que esper-"

"Oh céus!" Outra voz soou por trás de Lauren. "Você deve ser a surpresa de Bella que Alice estava tentando me avisar. E você absolutamente tem que ser Edward!" Uma mulher doce, mais velha correu até o balcão, estendendo a mão para mim. "Shelly Cope. É bom conhecer o homem por trás de todas as flores bonitas que aparecem no meu escritório de vez em quando."

"Edward Masen", eu ri, gostando da mulher instantaneamente. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você."

Ela virou-se para Lauren. "Pegue um crachá de visitante para Edward. Nós vamos mostrar-lhe a sala de aula de Bella em apenas um minuto." Ela olhou por mim para as portas de vidro, com uma expressão perversa enquanto seus olhos se concentravam em duas pessoas. "Na verdade, eu sei exatamente quem irá fazer isso."

A porta se abriu, e um menino por volta de onze anos entrou, seguido por um homem que tinha mais ou menos a minha idade. O menino estava usando jeans largos, uma camisa pólo de grandes dimensões, e uma expressão que gritava que ele estava com problemas por alguma coisa.

"Você vai sentar-se no escritório do diretor até que sua mãe venha para pegar você, Jason." O cara mais velho tinha que ser seu professor, o que me fez congelar e meus olhos se estreitarem.

Eu sabia de fato que os únicos professores do sexo masculino ali eram um homem mais velho chamado Shaw... e Mike Newton. Eu observei sua aparência - cabelo com gel demais, e uma piscadela e um sorriso bajulador para Lauren - e, finalmente, seus olhos pousaram em mim. O medo que atravessou suas feições era puro e doce... e nem perto de ser o suficiente.

"Senhora Cope, você pode ligar para a mãe de Jason para vir buscá-lo? Ele irá cumprir detenção na próxima semana por interromper a minha aula... de novo", disse ele, apontando a última palavra para Jason, que revirou os olhos quando pensou que nenhum de nós estava olhando.

"Lauren irá fazer isso", a senhora Cope disse com firmeza e um aceno de cabeça. "Mike, em seu caminho de volta para a sua sala, você poderia mostrar a Edward aqui a sala de aula de Bella?"

Os olhos de Mike se arregalaram quando ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "C... com certeza. P... por aqui", ele gaguejou, seus olhos percorrendo desde as minhas botas, minhas calças camufladas, minha camisa do uniforme, só para finalmente pousar no meu nome e insígnias. "M-Mike N-Newton", disse ele, estendendo a mão.

Eu tinha que dar-lhe crédito por essa demonstração de bravura. Quando eu estendi a mão, apertei com força suficiente para agarrar sua atenção - embora na realidade, eu quisesse esmagar sua maldita mão por um dia ter tocando na minha menina, e ainda mais, eu queria arrancá-la por magoá-la. "Edward Masen... namorado de Bella."

"Michael!" Senhora Cope estalou. "Edward percorreu um longo caminho. Tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de ver a sua menina. Vá! E tenho certeza que você tem uma aula para terminar antes do fim de semana..."

Mike balançou a cabeça, soltou a minha mão e levou-nos para fora do escritório, para o corredor. Ele não disse nada enquanto caminhávamos através da escola, mas não passou despercebido que ele se manteve flexionando a mão.

Ele parou do lado de fora da sala de aula número catorze, virando-se para mim e apontando por cima do ombro. "É esta", ele murmurou, mas respirou fundo. "Vocês estão aqui permanentemente agora?"

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça com o fato de que ele estava perguntando sobre todos nós, porque ele estava morrendo de medo de Emmett. "Ainda não. Mais três semanas. Então, vamos _todos_ estar em casa", eu disse, enfatizando a palavra todos.

"Eu não toquei nela!" Ele deixou escapar de repente, com a testa suando. "Eu tentei me desculpar com Bella, mas ela não quer saber."

"Certifique-se de que continue assim, Mike", eu zombei, aproximando-me dele. Minha proximidade e o meu tamanho o fizeram recuar. "Você perde... eu ganho." Eu apontei para a porta de Bella."Eu cuido disso."

Ele assentiu fervorosamente, atravessou o corredor e desapareceu por outra porta de sala de aula.

Eu fui até a porta, parando quando ouvi a voz de Bella.

"Não se esqueçam do concurso leitor ávido neste fim de semana. Vocês não têm muita lição de casa, então vocês poderão fazer. Eu quero ver mais alguns círculos adicionados à nossa parede, ok?" Ela falou com eles.

Sorrindo, eu bati na porta.

"Ryan, você poderia atender a porta?" A voz de Bella ordenou.

A porta se abriu para revelar um garotinho desengonçado coberto de sardas, ostentando um cabelo espetado curto e olhos azuis brilhantes.

"Uau", Ryan ofegou, sua boca se abrindo. "Ei, Senhorita Swan. Eu acho que você está em apuros. O Exército está aqui."

Eu não pude evitar rir da criança, mas ainda mais com a forma como a cabeça de Bella girou para longe de sua sala de aula cheia de crianças para me ver. Ela andou até mim e Ryan, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Foda-me, ela era um colírio para os olhos.

"Vá se sentar", ela disse a ele sem tirar o seu olhar de mim, o que ele fez imediatamente. "Edward... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela sussurrou, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, mas ela estava muito ciente que tinha cerca de vinte crianças de nove anos de idade olhando fixamente para onde estávamos.

"Feliz aniversário, meu doce", eu sussurrei de volta, segurando o meu dedo mindinho dedo que tinha uma fita vermelha amarrada em torno dele.

Sua mão cobriu sua boca, e ela meio que riu e meio que sufocou um soluço quando puxou a fita para fora. "Não era exatamente aqui onde eu queria o laço", ela riu, erguendo uma sobrancelha mortal para mim.

"Esse não é o único laço que eu tenho", eu retruquei, dando meu próprio e sorrindo enquanto eu arrastava minha língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior.

"Eu não posso te beijar ainda", ela gemeu, pegando a minha mão.

"Est" Eu ri. "Eu posso esperar."

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para o relógio. "Eu ainda tenho cerca de trinta minutos. Se você entrar, eles irão te fazer um bilhão de perguntas, simplesmente porque você está de uniforme."

Eu ri, encolhendo um ombro, e fiz um gesto em direção à sala dela. "Eu dou conta disso."

"Ok", ela riu. "Eu avisei, Sargento". Ela deu um passo atrás, deixando-me entrar, e eu fiquei muito consciente de vários conjuntos de olhinhos em mim. "Turma, este é o meu amigo, o Sargento Masen."

"Olá, Sargento Masen", eles gritaram.

"Onde está sua arma?" Ryan começou a falar com a primeira do que acabou por ser muitas, muitas perguntas.

"No quartel", eu respondi. "Eu não podia trazê-la no avião."

"Você luta contra os terroristas?"

"Eu lutei. Agora eu treino caras para fazer isso."

"Você dirige um tanque?"

"Não."

"Você pilota caças?"

"Não, isso é com a Força Aérea."

E eles continuaram, até que eu parecia estar passando por um interrogatório - ou uma tortura de prisioneiros... eu não tinha certeza de qual. Eu estava prestes a começar a responder o meu nome, posto e número de série, mas eu fui salvo pelo gongo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma menina fez mais duas perguntas em rápida sucessão.

"Você é o namorado da Senhorita Swan? Você vai se casar com ela?" uma menina sentada na frente, com cabelo escuro e encaracolado e grandes olhos castanhos perguntou, piscando para mim depois de se levantar de sua mesa.

"Carrie!" Bella deu uma gargalhada. "Chega de perguntas, pessoal. Tenham um bom fim de semana. Até segunda-feira."

Carrie ficou terrivelmente desapontada por não conseguir sua resposta, então eu me ajoelhei na frente dela. Eu sabia a partir de várias conversas que esta era aluna tímida de Bella, nova em Seattle, então eu percebi que ela tinha que ter reunido toda a sua coragem para até mesmo fazer uma pergunta, quanto mais duas.

"Sim... e sim", eu sussurrei, dando-lhe uma piscadela e sorrindo quando um enorme sorriso se espalhou no rostinho dela.

"Bom", ela sussurrou de volta. "Ela é legal."

"Ela é", eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça, me voltando para a sala de aula vazia.

"Tchau Senhorita Swan", ela murmurou baixinho, dando-lhe um aceno.

"Tchau, Carrie. Divirta-se no parque neste fim de semana", Bella disse a ela enquanto arrumava suas coisas, e Carrie nos deixou. Sozinhos.

Nós dois reagimos instantaneamente, e Bella voou para os meus braços.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você veio", ela soluçou quando eu a ergui do chão, segurando-a tão perto quanto eu podia, meus braços apertados em torno dela. "Eu senti sua falta pra caralho!"

Eu enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro que eu tinha sentido falta com tudo o que eu tinha. "Eu não podia deixar de vir", eu murmurei, pressionando meus lábios em sua orelha. "É apenas pelo fim de semana, amor, mas..."

A cabeça de Bella estalou para cima, e ela segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Eu não me importo", ela falou emocionada e, de repente, sua boca estava na minha.

Deus, como eu sentia falta de beijá-la. O beijo foi desesperado e profundo, salgado e doce. Era tudo que eu queria e muito mais. Lábios se chocando, línguas reivindicado e brincando, respirações pesadas contra o rosto do outro. Até o momento em que ela deslizou na minha frente para o chão, eu tive que me segurar com todas as minhas forças para não transar com ela em sua mesa.

Bella agarrou a frente da minha camisa, olhando para mim. "Quanto tempo eu terei você?"

"Até domingo à tarde", eu sussurrei contra sua testa. "Eu não poderei estar aqui no dia do seu aniversário, então eu estou sequestrando-a."

"Nós não vamos para casa?" Ela perguntou, e eu já estava balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, não desta vez, amor", eu disse a ela suavemente quando sua expressão caiu um pouco, colocando seu cabelo atrás das orelhas. "Se eu pisar naquela casa, eu nunca vou querer sair. Eu não posso desertar tão perto da minha dispensa." Eu ri diante de seu olhar decepcionado. "Bella, quando eu entrar em casa... Eu não quero ter que deixá-la. Deixe-me mimá-la neste fim de semana, por favor."

"Mas eu preciso-"

Eu coloquei meus dedos em seus lábios. "Você não precisa de nada. Eu tenho tudo organizado."

"Isso é o que as meninas estavam tramando!" ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça e envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Bem, então, Sargento... Eu acho que eu sou toda sua."

"Bom", eu rosnei dramaticamente contra o seu pescoço, fazendo-a gritar em uma risada. "Então, você é oficialmente minha prisioneira."

* * *

 _ **Não foi fofo? 3**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	137. Chapter 135

**Capítulo 135: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 10 de setembro de 2010 às 15h10min**

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você está aqui", eu bufei, balançando a cabeça enquanto colocava o meu laptop na minha bolsa e colocava a alça no meu ombro.

Edward suavemente a tomou de mim e transferiu-a para a outra mão antes de entrelaçar os nossos dedos. "Acredite", disse ele com um sorriso torto e doce. "Isso é tudo o que você precisa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para trás na minha mesa. "Eu tenho alguns trabalhos que precisarei corrigir em algum momento neste fim de semana, mas-"

"Não, você não tem", Alice me interrompeu feliz da porta. Ela saltou animadamente até mim e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, me abraçando com força. "Aproveite o fim de semana, querida. Eu tenho tudo sob controle", ela sussurrou.

Se afastando, ela estendeu a mão para Edward, esperando que ele lhe entregasse a minha bolsa. "Qualquer coisa que eu precise saber?"

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça. "Problemas de matemática simples. Qualquer dúvida ou preocupação, basta fazer uma nota em outra folha de papel, e eu posso olhar no domingo à noite." Suspirando, eu olhei para Edward e depois de volta para Alice. "Obrigada por ajudá-lo, Ali", murmurei.

"Sem problemas, Bells. Rose mandou dizer para você ter um bom fim de semana e não fazer nada que ela não faria." Ela sorriu quando eu dei uma gargalhada.

"Deus, isso significa que temos permissão para fazer quase qualquer coisa", disse Edward, revirando os olhos.

"Rose é uma mulher inteligente", disse ele com naturalidade, o brilho nos olhos entregando quão divertido ele estava. "Alice, sua ajuda foi muito apreciada."

"É só trazer o meu Jazzy para casa com segurança, e nós estaremos quites", disse ela, dando de ombros.

Nós três saímos da minha sala e caminhamos pelo curto corredor juntos, passando por alguns professores e alunos. Eu não vi Angela, ou eu teria apresentado Edward a ela, e eu contornei a porta de Jessica no caminho para fora do prédio, não querendo submeter Edward ao que eu sabia que seria puro fascínio por ele.

"Oh!" Eu olhei para a fila de carros para onde meu Fusion estava estacionado. "E o meu carro? Eu estou supondo que você alugou um?" Eu perguntei a Edward.

Ele assentiu. "Rose disse que iria cuidar dele."

Alice assentiu e estendeu a mão. "Me dê as chaves, Bells. Rose me trouxe esta manhã, e ela vai passar na sua cada para me pegar depois que eu deixar o seu carro."

Sorrindo, eu as tirei do meu bolso da calça e entreguei a ela. "Obrigada novamente, Ali."

Ela apenas deu de ombros. "Agora vão! Aproveitem o fim de semana, e não se preocupem com nada."

Edward me puxou para o seu lado e nos virou na outra direção para o estacionamento dos visitantes. "Obrigado, Alice. Sério." Com um sorriso, sua mão escorregou para a minha bunda através da minha calça e apertou.

"Edward!" Eu ri, olhando em volta como meu rosto aquecido.

"Relaxe, Isabella", ele sussurrou. "Não tem ninguém aqui fora."

Eu me coloquei ao seu lado e tomei mais uma vez sua mão na minha, acenando quando Alice manobrou, e buzinou uma vez.

Vários minutos depois, estávamos indo para o sul na Aurora Avenue.

"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei quando cruzamos a Lake Union.

"Eu recebi conselhos de Emmett e Jasper sobre onde ficar", admitiu ele, apertando os meus dedos, que ainda estavam emaranhados aos dele e descansando em sua coxa. "Eles disseram que havia um lugar na Puget Sound que dava para tanto a água quanto para a cidade que é suposto ser muito romântico e bonito. Você pode até mesmo ver o Space Needle, que fica no fim da rua."

Ofegante, eu me virei para olhar para ele. "Será que vamos para o Edgewater?" Eu sabia que parecia um peixe fora d'água, mas eu era incapaz de não ficar de boca aberta.

Ele sorriu. "Você já ouviu falar dele, então?"

"Sim! Angela disse que é onde ela e Ben vão ficar em sua lua de mel. Eles pretendiam fazer o casamento lá, mas estava reservado para a data que eles queriam. Eu já passei por ele, é claro, mas eu nunca estive dentro."

O lugar era muito interessante do lado de fora. Era literalmente construído sobre a água, quase em forma de "J", em vez de apenas um edifício quadrado ou retangular. O interior era suposto ser uma mistura eclética de moderno e rústico, dependendo do que quarto que você se hospedava e todo luxuoso. Eu esperava que nós tivéssemos uma vista da água, mas a vista para o centro de Seattle não seria nada ruim... embora eu tivesse minhas dúvidas sobre quanto eu iria realmente querer olhar para fora com Edward no quarto comigo.

"Nós vamos ficar na suíte da cobertura" Edward disse, como se tivesse ouvido minhas reflexões. "Eu pensei que você iria preferir olhar para a água e para as montanhas, em vez da cidade. Está tudo bem?"

Graças a Deus ele tinha parado em um semáforo, porque eu não podia esperar mais. Puxando minha mão da dele, eu a estendi e puxei-o para um beijo, que não durou tempo suficiente para o meu gosto. Fomos interrompidos quando uma buzina soou atrás de nós, deixando-nos saber a luz estava verde.

Edward riu, pegando a minha mão de novo quando pisou no acelerador. "Eu acho que isso é um sim."

"Definitivamente um sim", eu ri relaxando de volta contra o meu lugar. "Eu só estava pensando que eu esperava ter uma vista do mar, mas eu não tinha certeza de quanto eu iria realmente desfrutar dela... Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu pretendo me manter muito ocupada durante todo o fim de semana."

Quando ele olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam escuros. "Quem diz que não podemos desfrutar de ambos? Afinal de contas, há um terraço particular... Tarde da noite, sob as estrelas..."

Eu senti o calor se propagar por todo o meu corpo, imaginando nós dois lá fora, comigo montando Edward enquanto observávamos o luar refletindo na água.

Pressionando minhas coxas, precisando desesperadamente de atrito, eu deslizei minha mão até a frente de suas calças cargo. "Dirija mais rápido", eu insisti, apertando-o através do tecido.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

No momento em que Edward e eu nos vimos dentro do elevador, eu senti como se estivesse prestes a entrar em combustão. Eu tinha sentido muito a falta dele, e fisicamente, nada tinha sido o mesmo desde que eu tinha deixado a Flórida. Nada que eu pudesse fazer sozinha me satisfazia da maneira como ele fazia, e agora que ele estava aqui comigo, era como se cada fibra do meu ser ansiasse por ele.

Eu estava em pé na frente dele, de costas contra seu peito. Eu podia sentir cada polegada dele, de seu peito sólido, suas coxas, e aquele ereção insistente cutucando a minha bunda quando ele lentamente, sorrateiramente se empurrou contra mim. Nós não estávamos sozinhos no elevador, infelizmente, então ele não podia me tocar como nós dois queríamos. Em vez disso, seus braços estavam ao meu redor, mantendo meu corpo pressionado contra o dele.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, minha menina impertinente", ele murmurou no meu ouvido depois que eu me esfreguei contra seu pênis. "A primeira vez que estivermos sozinhos nesta coisa, é melhor você estar com um vestido ou uma saia, amor, porque este elevador é nosso."

Eu tremi, engolindo em seco.

Infelizmente, o funcionário do hotel ficou conosco por todo o caminho para o andar superior e saiu ao mesmo tempo que nós, então não havia nenhuma possibilidade de qualquer coisa acontecer naquele momento.

Edward me levou pelo corredor até uma porta que dizia "Cobertura 1". Ele tirou uma chave de hotel do bolso e deslizou na ranhura, esperando até que o sinal ficou verde para retirá-la e abrir a porta.

No segundo em que a porta se fechou atrás de nós, eu encontrei-me pressionada contra ela, os braços de Edward me prendendo ao seu corpo quente.

"Deus, eu senti a sua falta", ele rosnou antes de mergulhar a cabeça e roçar os lábios nos seus.

Eu comecei a dizer que eu também, mas eu não tive a chance. Sua mão se moveu para o meu cabelo, e ele o usou para inclinar minha cabeça, capturando meus lábios em um beijo ardente que me fez balançar. Nossas línguas se encontraram, ele forçou a minha cabeça para trás, aprofundando o beijo. Apenas quando eu pensei que iria explodir somente com seu beijo, ele deu mais um beijo doce nos meus lábios e deu um passo atrás, deixando ambos sem fôlego.

"Venha, amor", disse ele, estendendo a mão para mim.

"Eu estava a ponto de*", eu resmunguei provocando-o.

*Vir - gozar

Seus olhos brilhavam de alegria quando ele me levou para o quarto.

Eu ignorei a suíte enquanto passávamos pela sala de estar, passando por uma mesa de jantar, até o quarto espaçoso. Eu notei as grandes janelas, mas meus olhos seguiram para a cama, e foi para lá que eu fui, puxando-o comigo.

Quando a parte de trás das minhas panturrilhas atingiram a borda do colchão, ergui a mão e peguei o primeiro botão da minha blusa.

"Bella, espere", disse ele, colocando a mão na minha. "Eu fiz reservas para o jantar no Place Pigalle Restaurant, aqui na mesma. Eu quero levá-la para um jantar romântico", ele explicou.

Deus, ele parecia tão doce e sincero, mas eu sabia que poderíamos sair sábado à noite. Hoje à noite, eu queria apenas Edward.

Desabotoando outro botão, eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Leve-me amanhã", eu pedi suavemente, puxando meu lábio entre os dentes enquanto seus olhos tomavam cada polegada de pele que eu ia revelando enquanto minhas mãos se moviam de um botão para o outro. "Por favor, Edward", eu sussurrei, finalmente abrindo o último dos botões depois de puxar a camisa para fora da minha calça.

Com seus olhos de um verde tão escuro, que pareciam quase pretos, Edward bufou uma risada, balançando a cabeça.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei quando ele pegou o telefone do bolso e discou um número antes de levá-lo ao ouvido.

Ele sorriu e deu um passo para mim até que eu senti o tecido áspero de sua farda roçar a pele macia da minha barriga.

"Cancelando nossas reservas para o jantar..."

* * *

 _ **Temos fotos...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	138. Chapter 136

**Capítulo 136: Edward**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 10 de setembro de 2010 às 15h46min**

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella perguntou, mas eu mal consegui me concentrar no telefone na minha mão, devido à quantidade abundante de pele lentamente sendo revelada na minha frente.

Dando um passo à frente, eu coloquei o telefone na minha orelha. "Cancelando as nossas reservas para o jantar..."

Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de provocá-la, enquanto estava tentando falar ao telefone, especialmente desde que fazia tanto tempo maldito. O fato de que ela estava conseguindo o que queria, e nós não iríamos sair desse quarto colocou um sorriso malicioso nos cantos de sua boca. Não que eu não tivesse considerado esquecer completamente o restaurante no mesmo segundo em que colocamos o pé no elevador.

Minha voz falhou como se eu tivesse treze anos quando alguém finalmente atendeu o telefone no restaurante porque não só Bella tinha desabotoado a camisa, mas de repente, ela estava de joelhos na minha frente, meu cinto e o botão da minha calça lentamente sendo abertos. Até mesmo as minhas malditas botas estavam desamarradas. Era como se o meu cérebro tivesse parado de funcionar completamente. Eu abri minha boca para falar com a garota do outro lado da linha, mas não saiu nada, exceto um ofegp, porque a mão de Bella estava enrolada no meu pau dolorido por cima das minhas boxers.

"Porra", eu rosnei, encerrando a chamada e jogando o meu telefone na poltrona ao lado da cama. "Eles vão descobrir que cancelamos quando nós não aparecermos", eu murmurei, me livrando da minha camisa da farda e puxando a minha camiseta sobre a cabeça.

Bella riu contra o meu estômago, mas meus olhos rolaram quando seus dedos mergulharam no cós da minha cueca - que tinha um laço gigante vermelha impresso na frente – o empurra-empurra continuou até que eu me livrei de tudo. Isso deixou minha menina com um sutiã e calcinha mais doces que eu já vi - ou talvez eu só estivesse querendo vê-la assim depois de tanto tempo. Bella usava rosa pálido, com umas coisinhas de renda preta em torno das bordas, e ela estava muito longe. Eu não podia tocá-la.

"Cristo, Bella", eu respirei, tocando seu rosto para trazê-la para mim, mas ela não se mexeu. "Você não... este fim de semana é para você, linda."

Minha menina sorriu, fazendo o meu corpo estremecer quando ela levemente passou seus lábios pelo meu eixo, mal fazendo contato, mas eu senti cada centímetro do toque.

"E eu quero chupar o seu pau, Edward. Você está me negando isso?" Ela respondeu, com a voz tão fodidamente sexy e ao mesmo tempo suave e provocativa.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a boca em volta de mim e afundou-se lentamente, quente, úmida e simplesmente fenomenal. Minha cabeça caiu para trás, minhas mãos afundaram nos profundos cachos escuros, e eu esqueci a porra do meu nome. Para falar a verdade, ela estava provavelmente fazendo-nos um favor, porque eu ia gozar rápido pra caralho. Quando o fogo atingiu o meu estômago, eu finalmente olhei para baixo para travar com olhos castanhos escuros. Eu podia ver a mesma necessidade que combinava com a minha, e eu podia ver o quanto ela me amava. Irradiava de seu toque, seus olhos, seus impulsos em silêncio para fazer eu me mover.

"Maldição, eu senti falta da sua boca em mim", eu ofeguei com os olhos bem fechados, mas eu sabia que havia muito mais de sua boca doce que eu poderia tomar.

Ela cantarolou em torno de mim, e eu perdi a cabeça. Uma série de maldições saiu da minha boca quando ela engoliu em seco, tomando tudo que derramou de mim.

Bella parecia muito orgulhosa de si mesma quando eu finalmente pude ver em linha reta, e eu me abaixei para pegá-la, jogando sua bunda doce no meio da cama, fazendo o mais doce dos risos escapar dela.

"Você acha que eu terminei coisinha sexy?" Eu perguntei, subindo para me colocar sobre ela. Sua cabeça caiu para trás com sua risada, e eu mordisquei e lambi seu pescoço. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir o som feliz vindo dela - muito longe de como ela tinha estado nas últimas conversas que tivemos. Afastando seu cabelo do rosto, eu olhei para ela. "Eu acho que você está ainda mais bonita do que na última vez que eu te vi", eu sussurrei a verdade, com a testa franzida.

"Eu não posso acreditar o quanto eu senti a sua falta", ela sussurrou de volta, inclinando-se para beijar meus lábios suavemente.

"Eu sei, querida. Eu também", eu disse, finalmente, apenas me perdendo nela.

O que começou como algo divertido e provocante se tornou lentamente aquecido e desesperado. Com cada movimento das nossas línguas, os dedos dela cavando nas minhas costas, meus ombros, minha bunda, e com cada gemido doce, minhas mãos agarravam, puxavam, seguravam e acariciou. Eu tentei afastar os bojos do sutiã, mas realmente, a coisa do caralho não estava cooperando. Sem querer me afastar dos doces lábios de Bella, eu nos rolei de lado, finalmente desabotoando aquela porcaria, deixando apenas as minhas Tags onde pertenciam - entre os seios lindos dela.

"Tira isso caramba!" eu rosnei contra sua boca, me afastando apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse freneticamente estender os braços jogando-o em algum lugar do quarto.

"Volte aqui", ela ordenou, sorrindo para a minha risada sombria enquanto seus dedos tentavam se agarrar no meu cabelo curto para me puxar de volta para cima dela. "Você está vai deixar essa merda crescer Edward."

"Sim, senhora", eu respondi sem sequer dar-lhe um segundo pensamento, sorrindo maldosamente para o som sexy como o inferno que ela fez quando a minha mão finalmente segurou um seio totalmente. "Mm, cara, eu senti falta deles..."

Escorregando um pouco sobre o seu corpo, eu belisquei e brinquei com um mamilo enquanto a minha boca dava atenção ao outro, lambendo, raspando meus dentes, e finalmente chupando com tudo, tudo para ver seus olhos rolando para trás, suas costas se arqueando, e os quadris rolando com força contra os meus.

Eu estava tão duro por ela novamente, que não era nem engraçado, e por uma fração de segundo, eu me perguntei se meu corpo sempre reagiria dessa maneira com ela.

Arrastando meus lábios por sua barriga, eu sorri, girando minha língua dentro de seu umbigo. "Oh, meu doce... Eu acho que eu preciso marcá-la novamente. Você não acha?" Eu perguntei, segurando cada lado da calcinha rosa e preta. "Eu acho que o meu lugar especial parece muito vazio sem a minha marca..."

"Edward, por favor..." ela bufou, levantando seus quadris quando eu puxei sua calcinha lentamente, apenas para atirá-la em algum lugar atrás de mim.

"Diga amor," eu ordenei, girando minha língua ao longo de sua linha de biquíni e sorrindo quando todo o seu corpo se arqueou. Forçando seus quadris para baixo, eu chupei com força sua pele, não me esquecendo de colocar um beijo na minha marca quando terminei. Ela chamou meu nome de novo, e eu olhei para uma expressão de dor. "Você tem que me dizer, Isabella", Eu cantarolei abrindo suas pernas e inclinando-me para inalar a essência pura dela - terra, mas floral ao mesmo tempo.

Eu queria comê-la viva, porra, porque eu podia ver como ela estava molhada para mim, mas as pequenas mãos firmes puxavam meus ombros, meu rosto, meus bíceps.

"Eu quero que você..." ela resmungou, seu corpo contorcendo-se na mais graciosa das formas. "Dentro de mim, baby... por favor..."

"Não se atreva a implorar", eu sussurrei, indo até seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que a minha mão espalmava sua boceta quente de forma possessiva. Minha voz era quase um rosnado rouco quando eu continuei "Nunca", antes de a minha boca encontrar a dela novamente, ao mesmo tempo que eu afundava dois dedos profundamente dentro dela.

Ver sua boceta e a sensação eram dois níveis completamente diferentes do céu - ou do inferno... Eu não tinha certeza de que - porque vê-la molhado, inchada e me querendo era sexy como o inferno; senti-la firmemente pulsar contra os meus dedos e saber meu pau estava prestes a se afundar nela era outra. Meu pau se contraiu.

"Não", ela protestou, segurando a minha mão. "Você... Edward. Dentro..."

Eu me alinhei em sua entrada, pressionando minha testa na dela enquanto eu deslizava lentamente para dentro dela.

"Porra", eu respirei, meus olhos fixos nos dela. "Oh, baby... você...é tão bom, caralho."

A boca de Bella se abriu enquanto ela respirava pesadamente, suas mãos cobrindo meu rosto. Ela era pecado e sexo, beleza e amor, tudo em volta de mim com a pele lisa e pernas fortes. E pela primeira vez em meses, eu me senti inteiro novamente.

Afundando meus dedos em seu cabelo na base da nuca, eu beijei até o ponto atrás da orelha que eu sabia que a deixava louca, ao mesmo tempo em que puxei quase todo o caminho para fora dela. Empurrando de volta, eu comecei um ritmo profundo e lento, sussurrando tudo o que eu tinha sentido falta desde que ela tinha me deixado.

Bella colocou os braços em torno da minha cabeça para me abraçar contra seu pescoço. Suas paredes se apertaram em torno de mim, e eu sabia que ela estava perto.

Arrastando os dentes ao longo de sua pele macia apenas para sugar levemente, eu sussurrei: "Gaza para mim, Bella."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir contra sua pele, quando o corpo dela me obedeceu imediatamente. Porra, ela foi a impressionante quando gozava - pele corada de suas bochechas, seu peito até o umbigo, um pescoço que se arqueava contra o travesseiro, e olhos escuros que rolavam para trás, tudo isso enquanto o meu nome derramava lindamente de seus lábios no meu ouvido.

"Espere, amor", eu ofeguei, ficando de joelhos e segurando seus quadris.

Nada era tão impressionante como Bella estendida na minha frente, tão perfeita como assistir o movimento do meu pau dentro e fora dela e como seus seios se moviam com cada impulso que eu dava. Ela agarrou a cabeceira da cama, seus dentes afundando no lábio inferior enquanto eu puxava seus quadris para mim mais e mais. Meu polegar procurou o seu clitóris.

"Outro, baby. Me dê", eu ordenei, rangendo os dentes quando os calcanhares dela cavaram na minha bunda.

Eu sabia que não iria conseguir esperar por ela. Ela estava me apertando com muita força, estava bom demais para eu sobreviver. Assim que suas pernas agarraram as minhas coxas com mais força e sua cabeça caiu para trás, sua respiração saindo em rajadas curtas, eu me deixei levar, ao mesmo tempo que ela. Nós dois gritamos, e eu caí sobre ela, apoiando os braços em ambos os lados de sua cabeça quando minha respiração completamente parou como sua boceta me ordenhava.

"Não se mova, não se mova" Bella ofegou, envolvendo-se em torno de mim e me puxando para baixo contra ela.

"Ok", eu disse, permitindo mais do meu peso sobre ela. "Eu vou esmagar você."

"Não importa", disse ela com um pequeno encolher de ombros.

Eu ri baixinho, distribuindo beijos na bochecha, nariz, e, finalmente, em seus lábios. Olhando para ela, eu sussurrei, "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo", disse ela de volta, dando-me o meu sorriso favorito com seus dentes trancados em seu lábio inferior. "Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui."

"Eu vejo", eu provoquei, sorrindo quando ela riu porque o ato fez coisas absolutamente sensacionais com os nossos corpos. "Eu senti a sua falta, e eu percebi que eu te devia uma surpresa de aniversário..."

Ela sorriu, inclinando-se para pressionar seus lábios nos meus. "Sorte minha. Eu sinto muito sobre o jantar..."

"Eu não", eu disse, com um sorriso torto e encolhendo os ombros. Eu passei as costas dos meus dedos ao longo de sua bochecha. "Eu realmente deveria cancelar aquela reserva. Que tal serviço de quarto?"

"Sim", ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e outro beijo em meus lábios. "Eu não comi muito no almoço, e eu posso imaginar que você esteja morrendo de fome depois de viajar..."

"Sim, mas eu ainda quero mimá-la. Você acha que pode se abster de me tocar tempo suficiente para eu organizar isso, meu doce?" Eu ri.

Ela suspirou, revirando os olhos, mas dramaticamente disse: "Eu vou tentar, baby. Mas eu não estou fazendo nenhuma promessa."

Eu ri, beijei seus lábios, e saí de seu abraço. "Eu suponho que terei que concordar. Não se mova", eu rosnei, apontando um dedo para ela.

Ela riu, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Sim... _Sargento._ "

Sacudindo a cabeça com o quanto isso me deixava louco, eu deslizei para fora da cama e peguei o meu telefone para terminar o que eu tinha _tentado_ fazer anteriormente. Embora, a partir do olhar faminto em seus olhos, eu não tinha certeza do quão longe eu iria.

* * *

 _ **Bella atacou legal o Sargento... não que eu ache que ele irá reclamar...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	139. Chapter 137

**Capítulo 137: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 10 de setembro de 2010 às 17h52min**

Eu gemi um pouco quando me estiquei, já sentindo a queimadura do uso de músculos que eu não tinha usado desde que eu tinha deixado Florida. Edward e eu estávamos no hotel por menos de três horas, mas tínhamos feito amor duas vezes e eu gozei mais duas vezes por conta de sua boca e dedos.

"Você está bem?" Ele murmurou baixinho, correndo os dedos suavemente pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu estava em seus braços.

"Mmm. Apenas um pouco dolorida", eu ri, meus dedos fazendo sua própria exploração pela leve camada de pêlos no peito e pela "trilha feliz" dele, levando ao que atualmente estava coberto apenas por um lençol.

Edward me puxou mais apertado contra ele e deu um beijo em meu templo. "Você quer mergulhar na banheira antes do jantar chegar?"

Olhando para o relógio, vi que eu teríamos apenas cerca de dez minutos antes de o serviço de quarto entregar o pedido que Edward tinha feito longe de mim, querendo me surpreender.

"Não, eu estou bem", eu respondi, voltando-me para ele e sorrindo. "Talvez possamos usar aquela grande banheira juntos mais tarde?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo satisfeito. "Parece perfeito, amor."

"Eu vou me levantar e ir ao banheiro, no entanto", eu disse, percebendo que parte do meu desconforto era que eu realmente tinha que cuidar da Mãe Natureza. Eu queria uma ducha rápida, também. "Eu vou me limpar e lavar o meu rosto."

Eu me sentei na cama e cobri o rosto dele com a palma da mão, acariciando sua mandíbula forte com o polegar antes de me inclinar para beijá-lo com ternura. "Eu te amo, Edward Masen", eu disse, sentindo cada bocado de emoção dentro de mim brotando e ameaçando se derramar diante do amor que eu via em seus encapuzados olhos verdes e sorriso torto.

"Você realmente tem alguma ideia de como você é importante para mim? Qualquer conceito do quanto eu te amo?" Ele perguntou suavemente em resposta.

Eu senti meu coração bater descompassado quando ele disse essas palavras simples. Eu não podia deixar de beijá-lo novamente, sentindo-me tão extraordinariamente grata e sortuda de ter este homem na minha vida.

Finalmente, eu terminei o beijo, decidindo que o meu corpo tinha esperado o suficiente. Levantei-me e percorri nua o caminho para o banheiro. Quando olhei para trás, ele tinha deslizado na cama e estava recostado contra a cabeceira, os lençóis reunidos em torno de sua cintura. Ele parecia relaxado e feliz para caramba, levou tudo que eu tinha para fechar a porta atrás de mim.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Eu ouvi a batida na porta da suíte logo depois que saí do banheiro. Vendo a camisa e a boxer de Edward no chão, eu rapidamente as vesti. O restante de seu uniforme estava no chão também, então quando eu o ouvi falando com o garçom serviço de quarto, eu tinha que saber o que ele tinha vestido para ir até a sala de estar.

Assim que a porta da suíte foi fechada, eu caminhei até Edward, conscientemente de ter que verificar seu o meu queixo não baba escorrendo quando olhei para as calças de moletom cinza que pairava em seus quadris, mostrando o V que levava à terra prometida. Aparentemente, eu fiquei estupidamente atordoada na porta por muito tempo porque ele olhou para cima de onde estava organizando os pratos sobre a mesa e sorriu, um sorriso onisciente e sexy.

"Eu gosto da sua escolha de roupas, Isabella", ele disse com a voz mais profunda do que o normal. Ele caminhou descalço até mim, apenas evitando realmente me tocar. Passando um dedo para baixo do decote da camisa, seu dedo mal roçou minha pele, acendendo um fogo sob seu toque.

"N... nós não precisamos de jantar agora, não é?" Eu perguntei, cerrando os punhos. Eu o queria tanto, mesmo depois de todo o tempo que passamos na cama.

Edward riu, deslizando a mão até a parte de trás do meu pescoço e enredando os dedos suavemente no meu cabelo. Ele inclinou a minha cabeça para cima e tocou os meus lábios com os dele uma vez, duas vezes. Seus lábios estavam quentes e suaves e seus beijos me provocando. "Vamos comer, amor. Nós temos a noite toda para isso, e precisaremos de energia."

 **~ OoooooooO~**

Eu coloquei o meu garfo no prato, incapaz de comer mais nada. Olhei melancolicamente para as sobremesas, mas eu sabia que se eu comesse o Edward tinha pedido para mim – uma mousse de chocolate triplo com redução da aguardente de cereja - Eu ficaria muito cheia para qualquer outra coisa, e esta noite, isso era simplesmente inaceitável.

"Nós podemos colocá-las na geladeira para mais tarde", Edward disse, interrompendo o meu debate interno.

Olhando para cima, eu vi o sorriso sexy quando ele tentou e não conseguiu esconder sua diversão.

Eu pensei sobre fingir estar indignada, dizendo-lhe que nem todos tinham um segundo estômago, onde ele e os rapazes colocavam toda a comida que comiam, eu não tinha ideia - mas depois de um momento, eu disse a mim mesma: foda-se. Rindo suavemente, eu assenti. "Isso seria bom."

Eu coloquei as sobremesas na pequena geladeira enquanto Edward reunia o resto dos nossos pratos e colocava no corredor. Quando ele voltou para a sala de jantar, eu estava olhando para o mar de uma das janelas que ocupavam toda a parede na suite. Envolvendo os braços em mim, ele colocou seu queixo no meu ombro e suspirou.

"Feliz?" Eu perguntei, virando-me em seus braços e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo suavemente.

Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios, balançando a cabeça. "Muito."

Assim que ele baixou-me de volta para os meus pés, eu tremi.

"Frio?" Ele perguntou, esfregando minhas costas e me puxando apertado contra ele.

"Um pouco", eu admiti. Em pé de onde estávamos, o vidro das janelas estava frio do ar exterior. "E apenas cheia e relaxada."

"Que tal um banho?" Edward murmurou contra o meu cabelo, assim que suas mãos se moveram para esfregar meus braços, aquecendo-me.

Eu nem sequer tive que pensar sobre isso. Olhando para ele, eu sorri. "Você vai se juntar a mim?"

Em resposta, ele me pegou em seus braços, sorrindo quando eu gritei e ri, e me levou para o banheiro, me colocando no chão novamente junto a banheira.

Parecendo quase envergonhado, Edward apontou para a porta para o banheiro, que era separado em um canto do banheiro. "Você...?"

Eu sorri, esticando-me para beijá-lo novamente, e então assenti. "Abra a torneira", eu murmurei contra seus lábios antes de me virar e fechar a porta atrás de mim.

Quando saí, Edward sorriu e passou por mim para cuidar de si mesmo. Quando a porta se fechou, eu tirei as roupas dele, chutando-as para fora do caminho antes de ir até a bancada, onde as minhas coisas de higiene estavam. Tirei da frasqueira o que eu sabia que iria querer - obrigada, Alice e Rose - e, em seguida, caminhei até a grande banheira no outro lado do cômodo. A banheira estava pela metade de água. Coloquei a mão para testar a temperatura, e vi que estava simplesmente perfeita - quente o suficiente para nos aquecer, mas não escaldar - Eu cuidadosamente entrei.

Eu não consegui evitar o gemido silencioso que escapou quando eu afundei na água. Eu já podia senti-la trabalhar para me aquecer e me relaxar, tanto que eu não ouvi Edward até que ele se aproximou da banheira. Olhando para cima em surpresa, eu senti meu rosto quente com sua expressão divertida.

"Adormecendo?" Ele perguntou inocentemente.

Eu rosnei de brincadeira e sentei, me arrastando para frente para que ele pudesse deslizar por trás de mim. "Entre aqui, Masen", Eu bufei rindo enquanto ele ria e entrava cuidadosamente na banheira.

Uma vez que ele estava acomodado, as longas pernas do lado de fora das minhas e os braços frouxamente em volta da minha cintura, eu suspirei feliz e cobri os braços dele com os meus, brincando com os cabelos finos em seu braço com os dedos. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas relaxando e deixando a água nos acalmar. Finalmente, eu interrompi o silêncio com um pensamento que tinha estado na minha cabeça desde que eu acordei esta manhã.

"Três semanas..."

"Hmm?" Edward perguntou, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço.

"Até que você esteja fora", expliquei. "Esse foi o meu primeiro pensamento nesta manhã. Três semanas para o seu último dia no serviço militar."

Ele assentiu sem comentar.

Depois de mais um momento de silêncio, uma pergunta que eu não tinha planejado fazer escapou de mim. "Você vai sentir falta?"

Edward me apertou uma vez, suspirando. "De certa forma, eu vou sentir falta da camaradagem - embora desde que eu sou amigo de Emmett e Jasper agora... assim como você e as meninas... não é como se eu fosse sair e não conhecer ninguém." Ele fez uma pausa, movendo uma mão para pegar a minha. "Eu também vou sentir falta da estrutura militar. É tudo que eu conheço desde que eu tinha dezoito anos. De repente, estar de fora vai ser meio que desconcertante." Sua voz se aprofundou em seguida. "Mas o que eu estou ganhando... você não tem ideia, amor. Muito mais do que qualquer coisa que eu vá sentir falta."

Virando a cabeça, eu beijei seu maxilar, percorrendo sua barba por fazer sob meus lábios.

"E você?" Ele perguntou depois de mais um minuto quietos. "Sua vida vai mudar, também, meu doce. Você não está preocupada?"

Minha reação imediata foi uma negação veemente, mas em vez de dizer qualquer coisa, eu levei um minuto para realmente pensar. Finalmente, eu falei. "Eu não estou realmente preocupada sobre a nossa convivência. Sabemos muito um sobre o outro agora, nós realmente não teremos muitas surpresas. Vou sentir falta de uma coisa, porém", eu admiti.

"O que?"

"Nossos e-mails", eu disse simplesmente. "Eles sempre foram honestos. Desde o início, temos sido capazes de falar abertamente sobre tudo. Vai ser diferente agora."

Edward balançou a cabeça, apertando a minha mão. "A única coisa que será diferente agora é que, em vez de essas conversações honestas e abertas acontecerem por e-mail, serão pessoalmente. Se fizermos um esforço, pode não ser diferente de uma forma ruim, será melhor. Todas aquelas vezes que nós desejamos poder dizer algo cara a cara... Agora poderemos, eu poderei segurar a sua mão", ele apertou minha mão, "E olhar em seus olhos quando falarmos dos nossos dias. Se você tiver um dia ruim na escola, eu poderei segurar você em meus braços e amor... você ainda vai para a escola, eu irei para a faculdade. Nada diz que nossos e-mails terão que parar".

Eu suspirei feliz quando ele deu outro beijo no meu cabelo.

Logo, a água começou a esfriar. Eu me estiquei e tirei a tampa, deixando um pouco da água sair, e depois coloquei de volta e abri a torneira para colocar mais água quente na banheira. Quando me encostei nele de volta, peguei minha esponja e sabonete líquido.

Olhando por cima do meu ombro, eu perguntei, "Lava as minhas costas?"

Edward os pegou e eu ouvi um clique quando ele abriu a tampa e, em seguida, o barulho do sabonete com aroma de morango saindo quando ele apertou o frasco. Ele gentilmente pressionou a esponja na minha parte superior das costas, curvando-me um pouco. Esfregando para cima e para baixo pela minha espinha firmemente, então ele segurou meu cabelo para fora do caminho para que pudesse chegar ao meu pescoço e ombros. Foi tão relaxante, eu estava desossada enquanto suas mãos se mudavam para os meus braços e para a parte da frente.

Fazendo círculos lentos e sensuais, Edward começou a ensaboar os meus seios. Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra seu ombro enquanto ele circulava cada mamilo, tornando-os ainda mais rijos do que já estavam. De lá, ele acariciou meu peito e o meu estômago, me fazendo choramingar quando ele passou a esponja na parte de cima da minha linha da calcinha, e continuou para baixo. Mas quando ele se mudou para a esquerda, para a minha coxa, em vez de entre as minhas pernas, eu gemi.

"Não me provoque..." Eu disse com uma careta.

Edward riu. "Paciência, amor."

Depois de mudar para a outra coxa, ele então voltou para entre as minhas pernas e - oh tão lentamente – me tocou de baixo para cima, pressionando um pouco mais quando circulou meu clitóris antes de se mudar de volta para baixo. Ele continuou assim, até que eu estava prestes a gozar. Eu não queria isso. Ainda não.

Acalmando sua mão com a minha, eu a afastei do meu corpo, movendo meus joelhos para cima, e então, cuidadosamente me virei até que eu estava montando suas coxas. Eu estava longe o suficiente para que as nossas partes inferiores se tocassem, mas perto o suficiente para alcançá-lo facilmente.

Tomando a esponja dele, eu adicionei mais sabonete antes de pegar uma das suas mãos. Esfreguei cada mão e braço suavemente, massageando. Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados, a cabeça para trás, totalmente relaxado. Quando eu mudei a esponja para seu peito, ele suspirou, suas mãos caíram na água e começaram a percorrer preguiçosamente cima e para baixo as minhas pernas.

Após provocar seus mamilos e fazendo-os ficar tensos, eu passei a esponja para baixo ao longo dos cumes de seu abdômen, desejando que fosse a minha língua e não a esponja, chegando finalmente aos pelos entre as pernas dele. Sua ereção estava de pé, alta e orgulhosa, e eu não podia deixar de passar a esponja para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento.

"Oh, porra!" Edward gritou de surpresa. Sua cabeça se ergueu, e seus olhos se abriram. Eles estavam encapuzados, escuros, e sua respiração pesada quando eu continuei a passar suavemente a esponja sobre seu pênis. "Bella", ele gemeu, seus dedos apertando ligeiramente os meus tornozelos. "Tão quente... tão liso..."

Concentrando-me em acariciar a parte inferior do eixo, logo abaixo da cabeça, eu sabia o que viria a seguir quando seus quadris se elevaram.

"Tão sensível", eu murmurei, passando a esponja no local perto da cabeça de seu membro onde a pele era ultra fina e repleta de terminações nervosas.

"Bella ..." Edward estava respirando mais rápido, gemidos suaves escapando de seus lábios a cada traço da esponja. "Porra, baby!"

Por mais que eu quisesse vê-lo gozar, eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim quando ele fizesse isso. Joguei a esponja atrás de nós e, em seguida, pegou punhado após punhado de água limpa para nos enxaguar. O tempo todo, os olhos de Edward permaneceram escuros enquanto me observava por debaixo dos cílios.

Ele me ajudou a ficar de pé e, em seguida saiu da banheira estendendo a mão para eu usar de suporte enquanto o seguia para fora da banheira. Uma vez que eu tinha os dois pés no chão, Edward me entregou uma toalha.

"Você tem um minuto", ele me disse quase rosnando. "Um minuto para se secar tanto quanto conseguir antes de eu levá-la para a cama."

 _Oh céus!_

* * *

 ** _Oh céus mesmo!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	140. Chapter 138

**Capítulo 138: Edward**

 **Seattle - sábado, 11 de setembro de 2010 às 08h21min**

Olhando através das portas de vidro deslizantes, eu podia sentir o frio leve do dia que emanava do vidro enquanto bebia uma xícara de café. Eu acordei cedo, como sempre, tentando envolver minha cabeça em torno do fato de que eu estava com os pés no que seria a minha nova cidade em menos de três semanas. Eu queria vê-la, caminhar por ela... passar o dia com a minha menina aprendendo sobre ela.

Fui até a cama, colocando minha xícara na mesa de cabeceira, e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas atrás de Bella. Dando um beijo longo e lento em sua tatuagem, eu sorri contra sua pele cheirosa quando ela reagiu instantaneamente.

"Acorde, Isabella", Eu cantei no ouvido dela, incapaz de não provocá-la com a mão, deslizando a palma em torno de seu estômago e entre os seios. Eu ri silenciosamente quando ela grunhiu, rolou para me encarar, e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. "Por favor, meu doce?" Eu sussurrei, segurando-a tão perto quanto eu poderia.

As pernas dela se enroscaram nas minhas, e ela grunhiu novamente enquanto puxava meu moletom com os dedos dos pés. "Por que... sua pele... coberta?" Ela murmurou meio grogue contra o meu pescoço.

"Porque eu tenho certeza que o cara do serviço de quarto não apreciaria se eu atendesse a porta nu", eu disse a ela.

Ela riu suavemente, seu hálito quente se espalhando em toda a minha garganta. "Você não sabe com certeza..."

"Eu não quero saber. Vamos colocar dessa maneira."

"Você é muito lindo, Sargento. Pessoas de ambos os sexos podem apreciá-lo", ela murmurou contra a minha mandíbula, dando beijos suaves atrás da minha orelha. " _Ele_ poderia ter apreciado _você_." Ela sorriu contra a minha orelha, claramente se divertindo.

Eu ri, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro nu. "Lindo? Por favor, nunca diga isso na frente de Emmett. Os homens preferem 'forte' 'musculoso'..."

Bella bufou suavemente. "Tudo bem, que seja." Ela suspirou contente, se afastando para olhar para mim com olhos castanhos sonolentos. "Por que estamos acordados tão cedo?"

"Eu quero aproveitar o dia com você hoje."

"Não é isso que estamos fazendo?" Brincou ela, dando um beijo no meu queixo.

"Sim, e haverá mais disso." Eu ri, movendo as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo, o que me rendeu outra risada e um rolar de olhos. "Mas eu quis dizer lá fora... vestidos, em público, vendo as coisas".

Bella sorriu, segurou meu rosto, e assentiu. "Você quer ver a cidade?"

"Sim." Eu balancei a cabeça com veemência, dando-lhe a maior cara de cachorro, mais patética que eu poderia fazer, ao mesmo tempo que a minha mão agarrava a bunda dela, dando-lhe um aperto.

"Isso não é justo, querido", ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça para mim. "Não há necessidade de usar a artilharia pesada, Masen. Vamos fazer a coisa turística..."

"Bom!" Eu disse, beijando os lábios dela de forma dura e rápida. "Então, levante-se, Senhorita Swan." Eu dei um tapa de leve na bunda dela.

"Provocador", ela murmurou, revirando os olhos para a risada que eu dei. Ela sentou-se, segurando o lençol. "Você sabe", pensou ela em voz alta, passando a mão livre pelo meu cabelo, "Eu nunca fui na Space Needle..."

"Você mora aqui", eu indiquei, minhas sobrancelhas de levantando.

"Eu estou ciente", ela riu. "Eu apenas... nunca fui lá." Ela encolheu um ombro nu que eu não pude resistir de beijar.

Eu então beijei seus lábios e rapidamente e saí da cama. "Então vamos lá... café da manhã. Banho. Vamos!"

Ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça, dando-me uma saudação simulada. "Sim senhor!"

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Quem diria que tudo isso estava escondido no subsolo?" Bella perguntou, inclinando-se ao meu lado quando eu passei um braço ao redor dela quando saímos do pequeno restaurante.

"Aparentemente, um monte de gente, há até um _tour._ " Eu provoquei com uma risada, grunhindo quando ela cutucou meu estômago. "Oh, vamos lá. Você sabe que sempre quis ver o primeiro vaso sanitário..."

"Um, o pensamento nunca passou pela minha cabeça, Edward", ela murmurou. "Algumas coisas que você simplesmente aceita pelo que são."

"Quer dizer, como o nosso guia flertando com você?" Eu perguntei, desviando de outro cutucão no meu estômago.

"Ele era gay."

"Não, nem um pouco", eu disse com uma risada e balançando a cabeça. "Na verdade, ele provavelmente tem a sua bunda memorizada agora."

"Ele estava olhando para você!" Ela riu, cor tingindo suas bochechas.

Nós dois paramos na rua, percebendo que o cara estava olhando para nós dois. O sorriso mal de Bella rastejou até seu belo rosto. Eu podia ver o que ela estava prestes a dizer a uma milha de distância.

Eu estalei revirando os olhos. "Eu não compartilho", eu disse com firmeza. "Inferno, eu mal posso competir com os outros, Isabella."

"Você joga muito bem comigo", ela ronronou, envolvendo um braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Você... eu amo. Ele... não tanto", eu resmunguei, parando no meio da calçada e balançando-a na minha frente. "Ele quase desapareceu nos túneis", eu admiti com um aceno de mão, franzindo o cenho para o rosto sempre tão divertido.

Bella riu, tomando minhas mãos. "Vamos lá... a Space Needle. E não me faça ter que falar com a nossa garçonete lá, querido. 'Você tem _certeza_ que eu não posso fazer _nada_ mais por você?", Ela zombou com uma voz estridente.

Eu a deixei se safar com essa e a guiei de volta para o hotel para que pudéssemos pegar o carro. Eu não achei que a minha menina tivesse ouvido a garçonete... até que ela voltou silenciosamente para seu local de repouso. Para ser honesto, eu não tinha dado à mulher uma segunda olhada, até que ela tinha jogado a insinuação para mim. Acontecia mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir, ainda mais se Emmett, Jasper e eu estivéssemos em algum lugar juntos.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

A vista do topo da Space Needle era de tirar o fôlego. Era um dia frio e limpo, permitindo uma visão clara a toda a volta da plataforma de observação. Seattle era grande, movimentada, e de um lado, cercada por água - o Pacífico, que era muito mais azul do que o Golfo do México. Tendo crescido no interior e, em seguida, estacionado no deserto, o mar ainda me fascinava. A imensidão dele, o impulso constante. A água gritava liberdade, mas também acalmava a alma.

"Intimidante, certo?" Bella perguntou do meu lado, oferecendo-me um gole de sua bebida. "Com o quão grande a cidade é, quero dizer."

"Não, não realmente", eu disse a ela, dando um passo à frente dela e pressionando-a contra a grade, minhas mãos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça. "Chicago, lembra?" Eu ri. "Te assustou se mudar para cá vinda de Forks?"

"Espere até você ver Forks", ela murmurou ironicamente, revirando os olhos adoravelmente, o que me fez rir em voz baixa. "Tão pequena... todos sabem de tudo da vida dos outros. Mas não, não realmente. Foi apenas assustador deixar o meu pai. Eu gostei de viver com ele nos últimos anos do ensino médio, cuidando dele e tendo certeza que ele comia de forma saudável. Caso contrário, ele iria comer no restaurante todos os dias."

Eu sorri, escovando meus lábios nos dela. Eu adorava que ela tivesse cuidado com as pessoas. Era como ela era. Ela não fazia isso por obrigação ou necessidade, mas porque amava, queria ter certeza de que as pessoas se sentiam amadas. Ela demonstrava isso através da mais simples das coisas - cozinhar, mandar e-mails, até mesmo sua voz.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei contra seus lábios enquanto ela murmurava de volta, ignorando a deslumbrante paisagem, os turistas em torno de nós, mesmo a criança chorando no carrinho alguns metros de distância. "Por favor, deixe-me levá-la para jantar", eu implorei, sorrindo para ela. "Não me impeça desta vez, Senhorita Swan. Eu quero mimá-la pelo seu aniversário."

"Você está _aqui_ ", ela riu. "Isso _realmente_ é me mimar, Edward."

Eu balancei a cabeça, porque isso não era nada comparado com o que eu queria fazer para ela, que era entregar-lhe o mundo em uma bandeja de prata. Ela só precisa pedir.

"Por favor?" Eu implorei, beijando seu lábio superior, depois o inferior, e então me afastando ligeiramente.

"Ok", ela admitiu, esfregando o nariz no meu, que estava congelando. "Você não joga limpo."

Eu ri, pegando sua mão para deixarmos a Space Needle. Eu a ergui e beijei as costas dela. "Eu nunca disse que jogava meu doce."

* * *

 _ **Edward turistando, que fofo!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	141. Chapter 139

Capítulo 139: Bella

 **Seattle - 11 de setembro de 2010 em 18:42**

"Eu já volto", Edward murmurou, saindo silenciosamente da mesa antes de voltar para o corredor onde ficavam os banheiros.

Quando estávamos a caminho do Space Needle alguns minutos antes, o chapéu bonito de uma mulher mais velha tinha sido arrancado de sua cabeça pelo vento, e Edward, sendo muito mais ágil do que o marido, tinha corrido atrás. Ele tinha devolvido o chapéu da mulher, para o prazer dela e embaraço dele; ela o puxou para um abraço e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-o corar e gaguejar que não tinha sido nada. Infelizmente, ele também tinha sujado suas mãos, então ele estava indo agora lavá-las depois de fazer nossos pedidos de bebida.

Eu o observei andar com confiança através do restaurante e suspirei. Ele era lindo, mesmo por trás, embora eu tenha tido que rir porque isso era o que ele disse para mim enquanto estávamos nos preparando para deixar o hotel a poucos minutos antes. Nós estávamos com pressa, porque nossas reservas eram para seis e meia, e pelo tempo que tínhamos deixado o Space Needle, que já eram quatro horas. Nós não estávamos, mas Edward tinha visto o tour Ride the Ducks of Seattle, e desde que eu não tinha feito ainda, nós tínhamos decidido ir. Como o passeio subterrâneo, os "patos" durou noventa minutos, o que significava que quando voltamos para o hotel, que tínhamos menos de uma hora para para tomar banho e se vestir para o jantar.

 _Edward saiu do banheiro enrolado apenas em uma toalha, fazendo-me cair o meu queixo para babar._

" _Caramba, você é gostoso!" Eu soltei antes do sorriso sexy aparecer em seu rosto até que ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "O quê? É verdade!" Eu acenei uma mão vagamente da cabeça aos pés. "Água, abdômen sarado... Eu não posso fazer nada se eu quero te lamber todinho."_

 _Ele começou a rir. "Talvez mais tarde, querida. Vou levá-la para jantar fora esta noite. Não há argumentos."_

 _Eu fiz beicinho até que ele se aproximou de mim, segurando firme sua toalha, e me beijou uma vez, fazendo-me suspirar feliz. "Tudo bem," Eu bufei provocando. "Mas da próxima vez, vamos tomar banho juntos."_

 _Ele balançou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente algumas vezes antes de sorrir e me virar em direção ao banheiro. "Vá. Banho. Você tem...", ele olhou para o relógio "Treze minutos."_

 _Eu gritei e corri para o banheiro, tirando minhas roupas pelo caminho. Quando tirei o meu jeans do lado de fora da porta do banheiro, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã, Edward fez um barulho apreciativo em sua garganta._

"V _ista deslumbrante pra caralho, Isabella..."_

 _Sem olhar para trás, eu estendi os braços, desabotoei o sutiã e deslizei pelos braços para deixá-lo cair no chão, rindo muito do longo gemido de Edward._

"Senhora, você gostaria de algo para começar a sua refeição?"

Eu fui arrancada do devaneio para ver o garçom de pé ao lado da mesa. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele já tinha colocado a cerveja de Edward e o meu vinho na mesa.

"Oh, me desculpe! Sim, por favor. Vamos levar o caranguejo Dungeness", eu disse, apontando para o menu. A partir dos nossos e-mails anteriores, eu sabia que era algo que Edward e eu gostávamos.

"Escolha excelente", o garçom - Thomas, se eu me lembrava direito - disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu estarei de volta em poucos minutos para anotar o resto do seu pedido." Ele me deu um sorriso amigável e virou-se para voltar para a cozinha.

Eu tomei um gole do meu vinho e estava olhando para a vista quando vi o reflexo de Edward no vidro pouco antes de ele deslizar em seu assento em frente a mim.

"Se ele não tirar os olhos de você..." ele resmungou baixinho, apenas alto o suficiente para eu ouvir.

Rindo suavemente, eu me virei para ele e balancei a cabeça. "Edward, o menino tem dezenove anos, no máximo. Eu sou muito velha para ele... Ele me chamou senhora, pelo amor de Deus. Além disso, ele está apenas sendo simpático."

"Mmm." Ele bufou de novo antes de pegar sua cerveja e tomar um gole. Quando ele colocou o copo de volta na mesa, estava sorrindo. "Você está muito bonita, amor. Se eu não disse o suficiente antes, você está deslumbrante nesse vestido."

Dando de ombros, eu provoquei, "Esta coisa velha?"

Ele sorriu, porque eu disse a ele no hotel que era uma das minhas mais recentes aquisições que eu tinha comprado especificamente para usar com ele uma vez que ele se mudasse para cá, e Alice deve ter decidido que este fim de semana seria o momento perfeito para eu usá-lo.

Conversamos um pouco até que Thomas se materializou ao lado de nossa mesa, caneta e caderninho na mão.

"Já decidiu o que gostaria como seu prato principal esta noite?" Ele perguntou, olhando para mim e sorrindo.

"Sim, obrigada, Thomas." Eu sorri de volta para ele, pegando o menu novamente. Apontando para o primeiro item na lista, eu disse, "Eu vou querer o salmão com os espargos grelhados em vez de couve, se estiver tudo bem."

Thomas anotou o meu pedido, acenando. "Sim, absolutamente. Você vai desfrutar dos aspargos."

Edward limpou a garganta, chamando a nossa atenção.

"A... E para você, senhor?" Thomas disse, gaguejando antes de recuperar a compostura.

"Eu vou querer o New York Strip", Edward respondeu rispidamente.

Eu tive que segurar minha risada quando Thomas empalideceu ainda mais. Eu sabia que Edward era do tipo que late, mas não morde, mas Thomas, aparentemente, não sabia. Deslizando meu pé do meu sapato debaixo da mesa, eu estendi a minha perna e encontrei a de Edward, esfregando suavemente para cima e para baixo sua panturrilha.

Ele visivelmente relaxou, estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu coloquei minha mão na dele enquanto Thomas perguntava como Edward gostaria que fosse o seu filé.

"Ao ponto, obrigado." Não saiu tão ríspido quanto antes, e eu poderia dizer que Thomas apreciou.

Eu apertei sua mão para mostrar o meu agradecimento por ele ter recuado um pouco. Edward tinha me dito que em todos os lugares que tínhamos ido hoje, eu tinha tido pelo menos um admirador. Ele tinha, aparentemente, atingido o seu limite.

Uma vez que Thomas tinha deixado a mesa, Edward pareceu relaxar completamente.

"Então você acha que vocês vão começar a empacotar as coisas na última semana?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, revirando os olhos. "Você ficaria surpresa com o tanto de... coisas... que nós compramos desde que voltamos para os EUA. Ainda no outro dia, Emmett veio para casa com a coisa mais estranha..."

Eu ri, esfregando o polegar na palma da mão de Edward enquanto ouvia a história de Emmett e os peixes musicais que ele tinha insistido em pendurar na parede da sala de estar.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

No momento em que tínhamos terminado os nossos pratos, o céu lá fora estava escuro, e o horizonte iluminado, tornando a visão incrivelmente dramática.

"Eu adoro olhar para fora assim", disse eu. "É tão bonito, com todas as luzes dos edifícios."

Edward concordou e, em seguida, levantou-se para se sentar ao meu lado. "Você estava muito longe", disse ele em voz baixa, inclinando-se e dando um beijo na minha bochecha e arrastando seu nariz até a minha orelha. "E não é a vista que eu estou olhando, menina bonita."

Ele puxou a minha cadeira mais perto, até nossos ombros se tocarem e, em seguida, levou a mão debaixo da mesa. Meu vestido era curto o suficiente para que sua mão pousasse sobre a minha pele, e ele gemeu baixinho, apertando minha perna uma vez.

Conversamos enquanto esperávamos que Thomas trouxesse a nossa conta e enquanto isso, Edward estava passando a mão para cima e para baixo na minha coxa. Em um ponto, eu gemi quando seus dedos roçaram meu centro e ele parou, com a mão tensa na minha perna.

"Sem calcinha, Isabella?" Ele resmungou baixinho no meu ouvido. "Oh, amor, eu estou feliz por não saber disso até agora. Nós não teríamos conseguido sair do hotel se eu soubesse disso."

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça lentamente. "Tudo para você, Sargento. O que você vai fazer sobre isso?"

De repente, Edward moveu a mão da minha perna, puxando a carteira. Ele colocou a mão no bolso, pegou algumas notas e em seguida jogou um maço de dinheiro em cima da mesa, assim que Thomas chegou com a conta. Edward olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

"Isso deve cobrir tudo", disse ele firmemente, deslizando sua carteira de volta no bolso. "Obrigado."

Quando se levantou, ele estendeu a mão para mim, e uma vez que eu tinha ficado de pé e alisado o meu vestido, eu a tomei, sorrindo para Thomas.

"Obrigado", disse o jovem, rindo enquanto Edward apertava a minha mão e, em seguida, puxou gentilmente, me tirando do lugar.

"Venha, Isabella", ele disse, sua voz agora um ronronar. "Nós precisamos voltar para o hotel... agora."

 _Finalmente,_ pensei com uma risadinha silenciosa, acelerando meus passos.

* * *

 _ **Ah Bella safadinha...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	142. Chapter 140

**AVISO: cuidado com as pessoas ao redor se você estiver lendo em público... rsrs**

 **Capítulo 140: Edward**

 **Seattle - sábado, 11 de setembro de 2010 às 20h36min**

O dia todo. Durante todo o dia de merda que eu tive que manter os lobos à distância. Isabella era bonita demais para seu próprio bem. E ela nunca via isso, porra. Nunca.

O fato de que ela não deu a mínima para nenhum homem me tranquilizou, mas apenas um pouco. Eu me lembro de quando levava Tanya para sair - uma mulher bonita também - e ela reagia de forma diferente. Tanya adorava a atenção, ostentava-a, flertava de volta. Na época, isso não me incomodava, porque era apenas assim que Tanya era - convencida, autocentrada, e, eventualmente, uma trapaceira.

Mas a única atenção que Bella queria era a minha - um fato que a deixou inatingível - mas os homens não podiam deixar de olhar, porque eles queriam o que não poderiam ter. Eu nunca senti uma fração por Tanya do jeito que eu me sentia por Bella, como o simples pensamento de alguém a querendo me fez querer agir como um homem das cavernas, e o nosso pobre garçom acabou pagando o pato. Eu sabia que o garoto era inofensivo, aquele sorriso doce de Bella e seu rosto impressionante o deixava nervoso, mas eu não me importei. Para mim ele representava todos - o guia de turismo, que olhou para a bunda dela, o homem casado com o dobro de sua idade no Space Needle que ignorou sua esposa tagarelando enquanto a baba praticamente deslizava por seu queixo com a visão de Bella naquela calça jeans justa como o inferno, a mesa cheia de rapazes universitários pela qual tínhamos passado na calçada que, de repente parou de falar e, finalmente, o porteiro do hotel, que estava a um triz de seu retrato aparecer em uma porra de caixa de leite como desaparecido.

Bella não percebeu nenhum deles, mas eu estava de saco cheiro, especialmente sabendo que ela estava nua por baixo daquele vestido sexy. No momento em que entramos no elevador, eu mal conseguia manter as mãos quietas.

Estava lotado quando as duas portas se fecharam, e fomos forçados para trás, cercados por casais mais velhos e vários empresários e mulheres, todos conversando em voz alta. Eu tive que posicionar Bella na minha frente, o que fez uma risadinha escapar dela porque ela podia sentir-me pressionando em suas costas.

"Problemas, Sargento?" Ela perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro.

Inclinei-me até seu ouvido, deixando a minha voz baixa. "Nada que eu não planeje cuidar uma vez que estivermos no quarto, amor."

Enquanto ao redor se falava de convenções ou reuniões ou alguma outra merda, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para provocar Bella.

"Eu tenho uma suspeita, Senhorita Swan", eu comecei, envolvendo um braço em sua cintura, enquanto o outro furtivamente desceu até a parte de trás de seu vestido, "Que eu não sou o único com um... problema."

Eu senti mais do que ouvi o gemido que escapou dela. Foi perdido na tagarelice do elevador.

"Uh uh, querida. Você tem que se manter muito tranquila..." eu disse a ela baixinho em seu ouvido, tornando-me instantaneamente um hipócrita quando meu próprio gemido escapou.

Ela já estava molhada, com as pernas ligeiramente abertas para mim enquanto seu traseiro se arqueava para trás um pouco. Meus dedos brincaram com seu clitóris, em torno de sua entrada, entre as suas nádegas, e todas as minhas ações foram escondidas no canto do elevador.

"Eu acho que não temos tempo para fazê-lo gozar, meu doce", eu disse baixinho no ouvido dela, percebendo a rapidez com que o nosso andar estava se aproximando", mas diga-me... Quem te deixa assim molhada? " Eu sorri contra seu cabelo quando sua respiração falhou, seu corpo se inclinou um pouco mais contra mim, e seus quadris se arquearam, mas ela não disse nada. "Sou eu? Eu te deixou molhadinha?" Eu perguntei, grato pelo ruído em torno de nós, quando eu afundei um dedo em seu calor molhado. "Não fale, amor, mas diga-me."

Ela assentiu fervorosamente, seus dedos se entrelaçando com os meus contra seu estômago, dando um aperto com a mão trêmula. Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o meu ombro, e eu não pode deixar de dar um beijo em seu pescoço.

"Mantenha-se em linha reta", eu sussurrei contra sua pele. "Você não quer que eles saibam o que estou fazendo com você, não é?" Eu perguntei, adicionando outro dedo quando ela levantou a cabeça.

Se estava molhada antes, ela estava absolutamente encharcada agora, porque eu estava dando a ela a fantasia que ela me contou que tinha. Minha menina adorava a ideia de estar cercada por pessoas completamente alheias ao que estávamos fazendo. Ninguém sabia. Eles não estavam sequer nos dando o mínimo de atenção.

Bella saltou quando a campainha soou, sinalizando uma parada. Eu ri sombriamente, puxando-a para perto de mim, mas meus dedos continuaram a provocá-la. O grupo maior, mais barulhento de empresários e mulheres saiu do elevador, deixando-nos com dois casais mais velhos.

"Agora você _realmente_ tem que se comportar, Isabella", eu avisei baixinho em sua orelha, gemendo quase silenciosamente quando suas paredes pulsaram contra os meus dedos uma vez. Minha menina estava perto. "Mmm", eu ronronou, arrastando a língua ao longo de sua orelha, "Talvez você goze para mim a tempo, baby."

Os sucos de Bella cobriram a minha mão, mas ambos congelamos quando o elevador parou novamente, os últimos passageiros saindo para o corredor sem um olhar para trás, o que me fez pensar se eles sequer sabiam que estávamos fazendo por trás deles.

Mais dois andares. E agora estávamos sozinhos.

"Foda-se", Bella sussurrou quando as portas se fecharam, estendendo a mão por trás para agarrar meu cabelo curto o melhor que podia.

Eu me abaixei beijando-a com tudo, minha língua alegando, meus dedos sem parar, e, finalmente, agarrando o lábio inferior dela com os dentes.

"Vamos, Bella", eu respirei contra sua boca, meus olhos se deleitando com a visão dela. Ela era tão perto, porra.

Mais um andar.

"Você sabe o que eu vou fazer com você?" Eu rosnei em seu ouvido, provocando seu clitóris enquanto ela balançava a cabeça. "Eu vou te pegar na frente da nossa janela. Eu vou te foder na frente de toda a cidade, Bella. Com força. Vou tomar o que é meu..."

A respiração da minha garota falhou quando eu enrolei meus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que provocava com outro dedo seu clitóris, a cabeça caiu para trás no meu ombro novamente e seus joelhos tremeram.

"Edward... porra!" Ela sussurrou, gozando com tudo em torno da minha mão.

Eu sabia muito bem que eu tinha todo o controle, porque no momento em que chegamos à porta do nosso quarto, Bella havia se recuperado. Aparecendo entre mim e a porta, a boca de minha garota estava na minha, fazendo com que todos os processos de pensamento chegassem a um impasse total e absoluto. Eu estava tão fodidamente excitado com o que tínhamos acabado de fazer que eu mal podia compreender que minha camisa estava sendo puxada das minhas calças e as mãos quentes estavam me puxando para trás.

Depois de me atrapalhar com o cartão-chave, eu finalmente consegui destrancar a porta, sem a minha boca deixar a dela. Segurando um punhado de seu cabelo, nós mal conseguimos entrar no quarto antes que caíssemos contra a porta, meu corpo cobrindo o dela.

"Cristo, Bella", eu ofeguei, pressionando minha testa na dela quando minha mão se estendeu para engatar a perna dela em volta do meu quadril ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos ágeis e rápidos desabotoaram a minha camisa. Eu sacudi os ombros para me livrar dela, deixando-a cair no chão, e sorri quando ela puxou as minhas Tags para me trazer de volta para sua boca. "Com pressa, amor?"

"Você não tem ideia, Edward", ela murmurou, e soou como um rugido vindo dela.

Meus dedos encontraram o zíper do vestido dela, puxando-o para baixo bruscamente. O material caiu de seus ombros, e doeu me afastar o tempo suficiente para descer a maldita coisa até o chão.

"Droga, você é linda..." Eu gemi, balançando a cabeça ao vê-la completamente nua na minha frente. Ela não tinha nada sobre sob o vestido. Nada. "E está tentando me matar", eu murmurei quando me inclinei contra ela, sorrindo contra sua boca quando ela riu sensualmente.

"Eu estou tentando transar com você, baby... Há uma diferença aí", ela riu sombriamente, envolvendo os braços no meu pescoço.

Deus, eu amava cada fodida coisa sobre ela.

Erguendo-a e envolvendo suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, eu a puxei da porta, ao mesmo tempo em que estava tentando beijá-la. Foi confuso, estranho, mas nenhum de nós deu a mínima. Ela guinchou em minha boca quando eu pressionei-a contra a janela fria.

"Frio?" Eu brinquei com uma risada, observando como seus mamilos ficaram tensos e seus dedos voaram para o meu cinto.

"Eu não me importo", ela murmurou, sua mão finalmente escorregando para dentro para cobrir meu pau duro sobre a minha cueca boxer. Eu estava tão duro que o meu pau estava ultrapassando o elástico.

Eu gemi, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Não assim", eu respirei, cerrando os olhos fechados com o quão bom era sentir as mãos dela. "Coloque os pés para baixo, baby. Por favor." Eu me livrei das minhas meias e sapatos, e Bella empurrou minhas calças e cueca para baixo para que eu pudesse me livrar delas também. "Vire-se e fique de frente para a janela, Isabella", eu pedi, pegando suas mãos e pressionando-as contra o vidro frio, mantendo-as lá uma vez que ela se virou.

Eu me inclinei a beijando do ombro até o pescoço, indo parar na orelha dela. "Olha, amor", eu praticamente rosnei, dando um tapa naquela bunda, ao mesmo tempo que esfregava meu pau entre suas pernas. "Olhe para todas as pessoas. Você não acha que eles devem saber, meu doce?" eu insisti afastando ainda mais as pernas dela com o meu joelho, dobrando-a ligeiramente, tudo isso enquanto ainda segurando as mãos dela plana contra o vidro. "Durante todo dia de merda, eu vi como os homens olhavam para você, desejavam você. Eu odiei tudo isso, porra."

"Você não foi o único", ela ofegou, olhando por cima do ombro com um olhar profundo, aquecido e ardente nos olhos, soltando um longo gemido quando meu pau roçou seu clitóris.

Rindo, eu acariciei sua bochecha. "Então talvez nós dois tenhamos algo a provar...", eu murmurei, girando minha língua ao longo daquele ponto mágico atrás da orelha, ao mesmo tempo em que meus dedos provocavam a pele suave e sedosa ao longo de sua linha do biquíni. "Não é?" Eu perguntei, mordendo sua orelha quando ela não respondeu. "Concorda, Isabella?"

"Sim..." ela engasgou, mas a palavra se transformou em outro gemido quando meus quadris se moverem para a frente novamente para esfregar contra sua entrada até seu clitóris. "Edward, pare de provocar", ela grunhiu entre os dentes.

Arrastando meus dedos por seu braço, através de seu ombro, e por sua espinha, eu finalmente agarrou o meu pau e alinhei com sua entrada. Colocando minha mão sobre a dela de volta contra a janela fria, eu afundei nela. Ela estava apertada, quente, e molhada pra caralho, sua boceta me envolvendo de forma gloriosa.

"O mundo inteiro deve saber que você é minha, baby", eu rosnei em seu ouvido, puxando e empurrando – entrando e saindo. "Assim como eu pertenço a você, Bella. Você sabe disso, certo?" Eu perguntei a ela, chupando a pele macia, agora suada de seu ombro e um ofegante, "Sim", embaçou o vidro na frente dela.

Eu podia sentir cada polegada de suas costas contra o meu peito, roçando a minha pele. Mantendo uma mão no lugar, a minha outra saiu para explorar: os seios, provocando cada mamilo; seu estômago, sentindo os músculos se contraindo com cada impulso pesado que eu dava contra ela; e, finalmente, sua boceta, contornando os pelos suaves e aparados para encontrar seu clitóris sensível, inchado e dolorido.

"Você quer ser capaz de sentir o meu pau por duas semanas e meia quando eu voltar para casa, não é, Linda?"

"Oh, Deus, sim", ela ofegou.

"Você quer que a dor ainda esteja presente..."

"Edward, eu estou... porra, sim..."

Afastando-me um pouco, eu a deixei pressionada contra o vidro, segurando seu quadril com uma mão enquanto a outra trabalhava em seu clitóris, meus impulsos tomando-a com força.

Talvez porque fosse a nossa última noite juntos antes de eu ter que ir embora, talvez fosse porque eu a amava tanto que a minha sanidade estava completamente perdida, ou talvez eu só quisesse que todo o maldito mundo soubesse que ela era minha, que eu era dela, mas o que quer que fosse, eu quase perdi os sentidos ao gozar quando sua boceta se contraiu em torno de mim. Seu clímax veio com tudo, meu nome saltando alto diante do vidro enquanto ela estava de costas para mim, e foi fantástico pra caralho.

Minha cabeça caiu em seu ombro, mas meus braços se firmaram ao redor da cintura dela, porque seus joelhos se dobraram. "Eu seguro você", eu respirei, beijando sua pele suada antes de puxar para fora dela e pegá-la no colo.

Nós caímos na cama, e apesar da nossa respiração pesada e nossa pele pegajosa, eu a puxei contra mim, envolvendo-me em torno dela.

"Eu acho que a cidade toda sabe agora, babe", Bella murmurou contra o meu pescoço enquanto se enrolava em meu peito, sorrindo e eu ri também.

"Bom", eu bufei, puxando a perna dela para cima em torno das minhas coxas e acariciando seu traseiro. "Minha."

Ela riu, puxando minhas Tags. "Cala a boca, Sargento. Você que é meu."

Eu rolei rapidamente, prendendo-a debaixo de mim, o que a fez rir em histeria completa. Eu beijei seu pescoço com um sonoro beijo desleixado. "Tão verdadeiro, amor. Completamente e totalmente verdadeiro."

* * *

 _ **Eu avisei... hahahaha. Esses dois não têm vergonha. Edward já vai embora :(**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	143. Chapter 141

**Capítulo 141: Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado, 11 de setembro de 2010 às 22h28min**

"Hoje é onze de setembro", eu meditei depois de ver a data no meu telefone antes de soltá-lo na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Alice tinha me mandado uma mensagem para me informar que ela e Rose iriam me pegar no dia seguinte no hotel porque Edward não queria que eu tivesse que vê-lo no aeroporto.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, me aconchegando perto depois que me virei para encará-lo. "Sim", ele disse solenemente. "É difícil acreditar que já faz nove anos."

Rolando de bruços, eu olhei para ele com um sorriso triste. "Você estava no colégio quando isso aconteceu, também, certo? Sua mãe estava..."

"Já doente", ele terminou para mim. "Eu estava na primeira aula - Inglês quando ouvi sobre o que tinha acontecido, e eu imediatamente liguei para ver se ela tinha ouvido."

"Eu estava dormindo quando aconteceu", eu comecei. "Meu pai veio e me acordou, me dizendo que parecia que terroristas tinham atacado em solo americano, e que ele tinha que ir para a estação. Alice me ligou logo após Charlie sair e disse que descobriu que ele teve que ir para a delegacia e me convidou para ir para a cada dela. Nós nos sentamos na frente da televisão durante horas porque eles cancelaram as aulas naquele dia. Vocês foram enviados para casa?"

"Não, nós não fomos enviados para casa, mas eles ligaram as televisões nas salas, e nós praticamente não tivemos aula nenhuma." Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele dia. É um dos poucos dias que estão simplesmente gravados na minha mente, eu acho."

Eu balancei a cabeça, realmente entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, então eu rolei e me deitei contra ele, meus dedos traçando letras aleatórias em seu peito e estômago e minhas pernas enroscadas nas dele.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, eu bati no peito dele e olhei para ele. "Eu preciso de chocolate", eu disse com firmeza, determinada a aliviar o clima. Sobremesa era uma boa maneira de conseguir isso.

"Quer comer a mousse que não comemos na noite passada?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Oh mousse, sim... lá não. Traga aqui?"

Os olhos de Edward escureceram e um ruído meio que como um ronronar irrompeu de dentro dele, fazendo seu peito chiar sob a minha mão. Mmm, sobremesa na cama. Ainda melhor."

Eu ri quando ele pulou da cama, inclinou-se para me beijar, e em seguida, correu para fora do quarto, sua bunda me fazendo babar.

Nem dois minutos depois, Edward estava de volta, carregando uma sobremesa de chocolate e uma única colher. Eu me sentei na cama, minhas costas contra a cabeceira, e deixou cair o lençol na altura da minha cintura, deixando minha parte superior do corpo nu à sua visão. Ele parou de repente ao lado da cama, abertamente olhando para mim por um momento até que a minha risada o tirou do transe que ele parecia estar.

"Desculpe", disse ele, rindo enquanto suas bochechas ficavam rosadas na penumbra do quarto. "Eu nunca vou me cansar de quão linda você é."

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça, mas não comentei quando ele voltou para a cama. Colocando a taça sobre a mesa ao lado da cama, então ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a minha, puxando-me para cima e para o seu colo. Eu montei suas coxas, envolvendo minhas pernas nele, e então me aproximei até que a parte inferior dos nossos corpos estivessem coladas, arrancando um suave gemido de Edward enquanto ele se inclinava para pegar o mousse.

"Fique paradinha, ou nós nunca vamos provar esta sobremesa", alertou, seus olhos escuros piscando com malícia.

"Promessas, promessas", eu provoquei, minhas palavras se transformando em um gemido quando ele deslizou a primeira porção de chocolate gelado entre os meus lábios.

"Bom?" Ele perguntou, mergulhando a colher de volta na taça e levando à própria boca quando eu assenti. "Mm, sim, eu concordo."

Edward nos alimentou, os olhos cada vez mais encapuzados com cada colherada da sobremesa decadente. Eu posso ter deixado escapar um gemido aqui e ali, mas eu nunca admitiria ter feito de propósito. Era muito divertido provocá-lo, usando meus sons sexuais enquanto eu comia a mousse empoleirada em seu colo. Com cada gemido e lambida dos meus lábios, eu podia sentir seu pau pulsar, preso entre seu corpo e o meu.

"Dois podem jogar esse jogo", ele avisou, passando o dedo na colher e pegando um bocado de mousse. Antes que eu pudesse protestar - embora eu não tivesse certeza se eu teria... - ele havia esfregado nos meus mamilos o chocolate suave. Inclinando-se, ele capturou um mamilo entre os lábios, sua língua lambendo cada bocado lá antes de fazer o mesmo no outro.

Em poucos instantes, ambos os meus mamilos estavam tensos e formigando, e eu estava balançando meus quadris contra os dele, buscando atrito.

"Delicioso", ele murmurou, lambendo os lábios. Dando-me um sorriso torto, ele pegou a colher novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, e antes que ele pudesse me questionar, eu mergulhei meu dedo na taça e tracei uma linha de chocolate ao longo de sua mandíbula e no pescoço até o local onde se encontrava com o ombro. Seus olhos escureceram, e seu pau estremeceu quando eu chupei meu dedo antes de me inclinar tocando os lábios em sua mandíbula onde eu tinha espalhado o chocolate. Seguindo a linha com os meus lábios, minha língua limpou a doçura, lambendo sua pele como um gatinho bebendo leite. Quando cheguei ao último ponto, eu chupei a pele com força, sentindo-o dar um empurrão debaixo de mim quando meus dentes agiram, deixando minha marca nele.

"Porra" ele gemeu, conseguindo de alguma forma pronunciar a palavra a em várias sílabas.

Quando eu me afastei, sorrindo e lambendo meus lábios, o sorriso no rosto dele cresceu.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei inocentemente, provocando-o. "Você começou." Eu olhei diretamente para o meu peito.

Ele riu sombriamente. "Eu comecei... e agora irei terminar..."

Antes que eu pudesse adivinhar o que ele queria dizer, ele colocou a taça ao lado dele na mesa de cabeceira e, em seguida, virou-se para mim. Enredando seus dedos no meu cabelo, ele capturou meus lábios com os dele, persuadindo-me a abrir a boca com a língua. Ele tinha gosto de chocolate, do álcool que tinha ingerido com o jantar, e o gosto que era exclusivamente Edward. Nós nos beijamos assim por alguns longos minutos, seu pau deslizar entre meus lábios inferiores, tocando no meu clitóris com cada impulso de seus quadris.

Eu estava a momentos do orgasmo quando Edward se afastou, deslizando as mãos pelos meus quadris e, em seguida, quase me despejando para trás na cama. Eu ri quando percebi que seus olhos estavam colados aos meus seios novamente quando eles saltaram com o movimento.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele sorriu descaradamente e, em seguida, virou-se para enfiar dois dedos na taça de mousse. "Isso tem um gosto bom, mas eu sei o que vai deixar o gosto ainda melhor..."

Voltando-se para mim, ele traçou cada osso do quadril com os dedos lambuzados de chocolate, seguindo para baixo até os meus lábios inferiores, que ele dividiu com a outra mão, deixando o resto da sobremesa em torno da minha entrada e em volta do meu clitóris ainda sensível.

A diferença da sobremesa fria e sua respiração quente sobre mim quando ele se deitou entre as minhas pernas foi surpreendente e causou arrepios por todo meu corpo. Eu engasguei em voz alta enquanto ele se inclinava para lamber e mordiscar seu caminho de um quadril para o outro, saltando onde eu o queria mais.

"Mm, doce", ele ronronou, dando um beijo para a minha coxa.

Com seus olhos colados ao meu, ele baixou a cabeça novamente e lambeu da minha fenda ao topo, girando a língua em volta do meu clitóris, mas não tocando-o. Meus quadris se sacudiram, precisando de mais, mas Edward colocou a mão na minha barriga, os dedos varrendo a pele sensível acima da minha linha do biquíni, segurando-me no lugar. Ele chupou cada um dos meus lábios inferiores, mordiscando e lambendo até que eu estava me contorcendo debaixo dele.

"Edward, por favor!" Eu engoli em seco, agarrando os lençóis em minhas mãos até que eu senti minhas unhas fincando nas minhas mãos através do tecido.

Edward se afastou e olhou para mim, lambendo os lábios. "Oh, minha sexy, menina bonita... O que eu disse a você sobre implorar?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez e chupou meu clitóris, deslizando dois dedos dentro de mim e curvando-os para acariciar aquele local perfeito dentro de mim. Eu me despedacei em torno dele, empurrando meus quadris em seu rosto quando gozei com tudo. Eu gritei, seu nome deslizando dos meus lábios como se em oração.

Quando eu finalmente vim à tona a partir da névoa do meu orgasmo, Edward estava reclinado ao meu lado, a cabeça apoiada em um braço. A outra mão estava em seu pau, acariciando lentamente. Ele estava duro, e eu podia ver uma gota de gozo vazando da ponta.

"Hum", eu disse mais para mim do que para Edward, lambendo meus lábios. "Minha vez."

Eu sorri ao ver a expressão de luxúria de Edward e rapidamente me virei para a cabeceira da cama, pegando a taça com os últimos resquícios de mousse de chocolate. Ele deitou de costas com um sorriso arrogante no lugar, e eu reuni a sobremesa nos meus dedos. Rastejando de joelhos entre as pernas de Edward, eu observei enquanto sua respiração acelerava, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, movendo a mão de seu pênis para o lado.

Ele estava de pé e orgulhoso, a veia que corre ao longo da lateral quase pulsando com o quão excitado ele estava. Como tudo em Edward, seu pênis era bonito, o que não é algo que todo homem pode dizer honestamente. Mas ele realmente era - longo, grosso, o mesmo tom bronzeado de sua pele, um pouco mais escuro, na cabeça... e a sensação dele era de aço coberto de veludo. Era perfeito... e era meu.

Incapaz de esperar mais um segundo, eu o cobri com a mousse, fazendo-o gemer, e depois baixei a boca sobre ele. Para cima e para baixo, eu usei meus lábios e língua para provocá-lo, limpar a sobremesa doce de cada polegada, provando as gotas almiscaradas vazando continuamente dele junto com o chocolate.

"Cristo, Isabella", Edward gemeu, uma mão se movendo para o peito e descendo até ficar enrolada em um punho em seu estômago. "Porra, amor... Você está me matando. Você faz tão bom. Muito bom."

Eu cantarolei em torno dele, arrancando um gemido estrangulado dele antes que ele sentou-se, efetivamente me puxando para fora de seu pau. "Edward..." eu reclamei, olhando para ele com avidez.

Edward levantou-se da cama e pegou a minha mão, esperando até que eu me levantasse antes de falar. "Tanto quanto eu amo a sua boca..." ele traçou os meus lábios, sorrindo quando eu mordi a ponta do seu dedo "...Eu prefiro terminar dentro de você. E eu não sei sobre você, mas eu estou um pouco pegajoso... "

Era como uma luz tivesse se acendido na minha cabeça. "Oh! Ohh..." Levantando-me a ponta dos pés, eu beijei-o rapidamente e assenti. "Eu estou um pouco lambuzada", eu disse com uma risada antes de colocar a mão entre nós e passar os dedos em torno dele. "E você também... lidere o caminho, Sargento", eu provoquei.

"Você primeiro", disse Edward com um balançar de sobrancelhas. "Eu gosto da vista..."

Eu ri e passei por ele, fazendo uma manobra extra com o quadril quando caminhei para o banheiro enorme. Não havia box no chuveiro nesta suíte. Eu acendi as luzes mais fracas e fui para o enorme chuveiro com paredes e piso de pedra.

Com um grunhido sexy, Edward deu um passo atrás de mim, guiando-nos para fora do caminho da água do chuveiro enquanto ele brincava com os botões, quando a temperatura da água ficou o que ele considerou correta, ele voltou para o spray, me puxando com ele.

Quando a água escorreu em cascata em torno de nós, eu inclinei a cabeça para trás, olhando para as claraboias no teto na noite estrelada. Eu só olhei para trás quando ouvi o clique da tampa de um frasco de plástico. Edward tinha nas mãos o sabonete líquido e pegou um punhado antes de me passar o frasco.

"Limpar primeiro, e então... Então, podemos terminar o que começamos", ele bufou, sacudindo a cabeça com um sorriso travesso em seu rosto.

Eu ri e derramei um pouco do sabonete na minha mão antes de o colocar de volta na prateleira. Quando me virei para encarar Edward, suas mãos se estabeleceram nos meus seios.

"Muito sujos", ele brincou. "Eu tenho que limpá-los completamente."

"Mmm, sim, muito sujos", eu concordei, me arqueando em seu toque.

Uma vez que ele estava certo de que o meu peito estava limpo e os meus mamilos eram duros sob suas mãos, ele começou a limpar o chocolate entre as minhas pernas. Cuidadosamente, ele limpou meus quadris, coxas e os meus lábios inferiores. No momento em que ele terminou, eu estava próxima de transar com sua mão, eu estava tão excitada novamente.

"Eu quero você, eu ofeguei sentindo-o deslizar o dedo sobre a parte superior do meu monte antes de mover-se e provocar minha barriga, onde eu era tão sensível.

Eu estendi a mão e a envolvi redor de seu pênis, que ainda estava duro e pronto. Acariciando-o, eu fiquei longe da cabeça, deslizando minha mão todo o caminho até suas bolas e juntá-las em torno da minha mão antes de passar para cima, apertando suavemente.

"Isso é o suficiente", Edward me disse, estendendo a mão para me parar.

Ele deu um passo para trás na água e tirou toda a espuma de seu corpo antes de me puxar sob o jato com ele e ajudar a me enxaguar também. Quando estávamos limpos, ele me puxou para ele até que estávamos peito a peito, quadril com quadril, de igual para igual. A água caía sobre nós e ele passou os braços em volta de mim, uma mão espalmada entre meus ombros e a outra segurando a minha bunda enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça para me beijar avidamente.

Precisando respirar, eu interrompi o beijo, o ar no chuveiro parecia quente e pesado. Me virando, eu dei alguns passos até chegar à parede. Inclinei-me ligeiramente, colocando minhas mãos contra a parede de pedra, e olhou por cima do meu ombro.

"Me fode, Sargento", eu disse em meu tom mais dominante. Ao vê-lo estender a mão para acariciar-se uma vez quebrou a minha fachada de durona. "Por favor, Edward..."

Ele deu dois passos para a frente, colocou uma mão nas minhas costas me inclinando mais, e usou a outra para orientar-se na minha entrada. Com um gemido de nós dois, ele deslizou lentamente para dentro até que nossas coxas se tocaram e ele estava completamente dentro de mim.

"Deus, sim", eu choraminguei, sentindo meu interior pulsar. Era tão bom neste ângulo, que eu sabia que não iria durar. Eu podia senti-lo tocar o meu ponto G enquanto entrava e saía de mim.

"Você fica tão apertado desse jeito", ele sussurrou entre os dentes cerrados. "Você tem que gozar de novo, Isabella. Eu não vou durar muito tempo..."

Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando-se na parede com as mãos ao lado das minhas, e começou a empurrar com força.

Eu sentia cada polegada dele desta forma enquanto a minha boceta o agarrava. Com cada impulso, cada roçar de seu pênis contra aquele ponto dentro de mim, eu me sentia avançando cada vez mais perto da borda. Quando ele moveu uma mão para baixo, onde nós estávamos unidos e acariciou meu clitóris entre o polegar e o indicador, eu voei sobre o precipício, meus gritos ecoando no espaço fechado.

"Oh porra!" Eu engoli em seco sentindo solavancos e o meu corpo em pulsar em torno dele quando ele entrou em mim mais uma vez, uma série de palavrões que escapando de seus lábios enquanto ele gozava, atirando jato após jato de esperma quente dentro de mim.

Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente pelo que pareceram horas, mas eu sabia que foram por apenas minutos depois até que ele finalmente saiu de mim, guiando-nos de volta sob o jato ainda quente. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele ternamente lavava entre as minhas pernas, mandando embora a evidência da nossa união.

Quando terminou de se lavar, Edward desligou o chuveiro. Então ele pegou uma das toalhas da prateleira do lado de fora do chuveiro e envolveu na cintura, puxando uma segunda para mim. Eu tomei dele, coloquei em volta do meu corpo o melhor que pude, e depois espremi o máximo de água do meu cabelo que eu pude. Com um leve sorriso e um beijo doce, Edward pegou a minha mão me levou para fora do chuveiro e volta para o quarto.

"Vá para debaixo das cobertas, querida", ele murmurou, pegando a taça e a colher da nossa sobremesa. "Eu vou levar isso para a sala e apagar as luzes. Eu já volto." Ele me beijou suavemente e apontou para a cama atrás de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ok", eu disse, de repente me sentindo exausta.

Eu estava quase cochilando dois minutos mais tarde, quando eu senti o movimento na cama e, em seguida, o corpo de Edward pressionado em mim por trás, me puxando contra seu peito.

"Eu te amo", eu murmurei, colocando a minha cabeça em seu bíceps.

Eu senti sua risada suave em meu ombro nu. "Eu também te amo, linda".

Eu estava dormindo antes que tivesse tempo para pensar em mais nada.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo perfeito para o dia dos namorados... 3**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	144. Chapter 142

**Capítulo 142: Edward**

 **Seattle - domingo, 12 de setembro de 2010 às 08h14min**

"Bella", eu cantarolei, distribuindo beijos para a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Não, não, não", ela protestou contra o travesseiro, puxando as cobertas sobre as nossas cabeças. "Nós não estamos acordados. Se nós estivermos acordados, então isso significa que você irá embora hoje."

"Oh, meu doce", eu ri e gemi, ao mesmo tempo, rolando-a de frente para mim, embora eu tenha deixado as cobertas sobre nós. "Serão apenas duas semanas e meia, baby. E então nós teremos conseguido", eu sussurrei, afastando o cabelo dela do rosto. "Isso não é _nada_ em comparação com o tempo que ficamos separados antes."

"Eu sei", ela suspirou, um pequeno sorriso mal curvando os cantos de sua boca enquanto ela traçava cada polegada do meu rosto. "Estou pronta para ficar com você só para mim."

Sorrindo eu disse, "Confie em mim, eu estou pronto para ser mantido." Eu beijei sua testa, a ponta do nariz, e cada bochecha, finalmente, pressionando meus lábios nos dela. "Eu não posso esperar para vir para casa, amor. Eu não posso esperar para ver quanto tempo eu irei levar para deixá-la louca."

Ela riu, revirando os olhos.

"Não, eu estou falando sério", eu ri, arrastando meus dedos para cima e para baixo por sua coluna. "Você não tem ideia... eu poderia espremer a pasta de dentes do meio, eu poderia beber direto da caixa de leite, ou eu poderia deixar minhas roupas espalhadas por toda a casa. Você não sabe."

Bella riu, a cabeça caindo para trás. "Você faz essas coisas?"

"Eu não vou te responder", eu bufei dramaticamente. "Você vai ter que esperar e ver."

"Edward", ela riu. "Eu não me importo com essas coisas."

"Ah, você diz isso agora, mas é só esperar", eu disse a ela. "Talvez eu tenha má pontaria no banheiro."

"Você _não_ tem má pontaria!" Ela disse, separando as nossas bocas.

"Não que _você já_ tenha visto", eu retruquei, beijando seu pescoço exposto. "Eu tenho me esforçado o dobro quando estou perto de você."

"Edward, cale a boca!" Ela finalmente riu, envolvendo os braços em mim. "Apenas cale a boca..."

"Vamos, linda", eu disse, me aninhando em seu pescoço. "Eu ainda tenho um presente de aniversário para você, mas não posso te dar a menos que você deixe-me levá-la para café da manhã."

"Babe, você foi o meu presente", argumentou ela, parecendo desconfortável. "Você vir me ver foi mais do que suficiente."

"Dificilmente", eu zombei, colocando a mão na lateral de sua coxa e puxando as cobertas para baixo. "Levante-se, Senhorita Swan. Eu não quero perder um único minuto que tenho com você antes que eu precise ir. Ok?"

"Ok", ela suspirou, inclinando-se para dar um beijo nos meus lábios. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, docinho", eu suspirei contente. "Venha para o chuveiro comigo." Eu não dei a ela uma chance de responder; levantei-me da cama, puxando as cobertas até o chão. "Agora, Isabella", eu exigi, agarrando-a pelo tornozelo.

Seu grito e risada me fizeram sorrir, mas eu não parei. Curvando-me para pegá-la e jogá-la por cima do meu ombro, eu a levei para o banheiro.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Havia infinitas maneiras que eu queria mimar a minha garota; vir para Seattle para o seu aniversário era apenas uma pequena fração da prova. Eu poderia ter dado uma festa, mas eu sabia que ela teria ficado chateada por Em e Jazz não estarem presente. Eu poderia ter comprado um bolo enorme, mas porra, ela fazia melhor do que qualquer porra de padaria, então qual era o ponto? Flores, faixas, palhaços, telegramas cantados - tudo teria sido demais... e ainda assim, não o suficiente.

"Posso ajudá-lo senhor?" A recepcionista perguntou enquanto eu olhava por cima do ombro.

Era para eu estar usando o banheiro do restaurante do térreo no hotel, não em alguma missão secreta. Felizmente, Bella estava sentada no canto mais distante.

"Eu preciso de uma única vela de aniversário. Por favor, me diga que você tem", eu pedi a ela tentando não notar que o meu uniforme estava chamando a atenção.

"Eu posso fazer melhor do que isso", ela riu. "Nós podemos pedir para os garçons trazerem com um bolo e cantar parabéns."

"Oh, não. Ela me mataria", eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Apenas uma vela, se você tiver."

A recepcionista, cuja plaquinha dourada dizia que seu nome era Âmbar, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Dê-me um segundo. Eu tenho certeza que nós temos." Ela voltou um minuto depois carregando uma única vela rosa e uma caixa de fósforos. "Se você não precisa de nenhum bolo, então...", ela começou a discutir com uma risada.

"Não, essa é a parte mais fácil", eu assegurei a ela, apontando para a fila de _brunch_ no buffet. "Obrigado."

"Garota de sorte", Âmbar afirmou, olhando em torno do restaurante.

"Eu sou o sortudo", eu disse a ela, girando nos meus calcanhares para pegar rapidamente um prato de sobremesa e um único cookie de aveia.

Bella estava olhando para fora, para a vista da água, quando eu voltei para a mesa. Eu coloquei o prato com a vela e o cookie na frente dela, junto com a pequena caixa contendo seu presente.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella", eu disse suavemente, sentando-me ao lado dela.

"Edward", ela riu suavemente, olhando para trás e para a frente entre mim e o cookie. "Bem apropriado."

"Eu pensei assim." Eu bufei dramaticamente. "É provavelmente longe de ser tão bom quanto o seu, mas eu gostei do simbolismo", expliquei, sorrindo quando ela riu novamente. "Faça um desejo, meu doce."

Se fosse comigo, eu estaria desejando que as próximas duas semanas e meia voassem. A julgar pelo olhar em seu rosto pouco antes de ela apagar a vela, eu tinha certeza que seu desejo era o mesmo.

"Qualquer coisa em uma caixa de presente pequena é geralmente demais", Bella me repreendeu astutamente.

"Bobagem", eu zombei, revirando os olhos. "Basta abrir."

Bella abriu a caixa de veludo preto, revelando um cordão frágil, com um pingente. "Oh, baby, é lindo."

"Eles chamam pingente de jornada" eu disse a ela em um sussurro contra sua têmpora. "É suposto representar várias etapas em um relacionamento. Parecia apropriado. Nós já passamos por muita coisa, mas ainda temos uma vida inteira pela frente..."

"Eu amei. Obrigada", ela sussurrou, beijando meus lábios rapidamente antes de olhar para baixo, para o colar.

"Agora" eu disse, virando o rosto dela para o meu com os meus dedos sob seu queixo, "Eu sei que entre agora e quando eu chegar em casa, você provavelmente vai usar as minhas tags, mas depois... talvez você o use em vez disso?"

Ela já estava balançando a cabeça antes de eu terminar a minha pergunta. "Sim definitivamente." O telefone de Bella vibrou sobre a mesa, e ela olhou para ele. "As meninas estão a caminho", afirmou ela com a voz moderada, mas vacilando.

Eu balancei a cabeça, engolindo em seco. "Ok, bem, vamos sair daqui. Vamos pegar nossas coisas e encontrá-las lá na frente."

Nós ficamos em silêncio dentro do elevador, Bella inclinada contra mim, o rosto enterrado no meu pescoço e meus braços apertados em torno dela. Notei que desta vez não havia nenhuma sensação de pânico por ter que me separar dela como tinha sido em Tampa, apenas uma simples indisposição, uma vontade de memorizar cada pequena coisa antes desta última separação.

O quarto não tinha sido arrumado ainda, então eu contive uma risada com o quão bagunçado o lugar estava – as cobertas emaranhadas e descartadas no chão, toalhas caídas ao lado da cama, uma camisa aqui, um par de cuecas lá. Estava uma loucura.

"Uau, nós somos bagunceiros", Bella riu suavemente.

"É bom saber disso agora", eu murmurei, encolhendo os ombros.

"Sim, algo para trabalharmos quando você estiver em casa", ela afirmou, usando, um sorriso doce tolo.

"Absolutamente", eu ri. "Vamos lá. Vamos arrumar nossas coisas, amor."

Na verdade, demorou apenas alguns minutos para arrumarmos tudo, não era como se tivéssemos usado um monte de roupas, quando no quarto. No entanto, eu me certifiquei de deixá-la com as duas camisetas que eu tinha usado no fim de semana. Uma vez que a nossa bagagem estava empilhada ao lado da porta, eu sentei na beira da cama.

"Vem aqui", eu disse a ela, puxando-a para ficar entre as minhas pernas, mas ela optou por se sentar no meu colo, minhas Tags em suas mãos. Eu as tomei dela, passando-as por sua cabeça e puxando seu cabelo para fora. "É isso, Bella", eu sussurrei, meus próprios dedos brincando com as Tags. "Não há como voltar atrás depois disso. Da próxima vez, será permanente."

"Eu estou mantendo seu piano refém", ela disse com um sorriso enquanto passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Esta é a última vez que eu consigo suportar de deixar ir. Eu mal posso esperar até ser permanente."

Rindo, eu assenti. "Bom", eu suspirei, puxando-a para mais perto pela corrente em seu pescoço. Sua testa caiu contra a minha, o cabelo caindo ao nosso redor um pouco. "Este último trecho vai acabar logo, amor. Eu prometo. Você pode aguentar firme por mim?"

Ela assentiu, lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. "Eu vou sentir sua falta de qualquer maneira. Eu não posso evitar, Edward."

"Eu sei, querida. Eu também", eu admiti, meus olhos fixos nos castanhos úmidos.

Finalmente cedendo, eu a beijei. Com tudo. Minhas mãos enfiadas no cabelo dela, odiando a ideia de deixá-la, de não vê-la, mas no final valeria tanto a pena. Beije-a com longos e lentos movimentos da minha língua, tentando memorizar o gosto dela... com inspirações profundas contra sua bochecha apenas para tomar o máximo de seu belo perfume. Eu precisava guardar a sensação de suas mãos no meu cabelo, o peso dela no meu colo, e os gemidos doces contra a minha pele. Eu precisava disso porque, apesar do fato de que seriam apenas duas semanas e meia, seria uma merda de _longas_ duas semanas e meia.

Nós separamos quando ambos os nossos telefones soaram – o meu sinalizando que eu precisava para ir para o aeroporto, o dela nos avisando que as meninas estavam lá embaixo mais provavelmente esperando por ela.

"Eu te amo... pra caralho", eu bufei, segurando ambos os lados de seu rosto. "Você está me ouvindo, Senhorita Swan?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, fungando um pouco. "Amo você também."

Eu suspirei, pensando que ela estava mais e mais bonita cada vez que eu olhava para ela, rindo, pensativa... ou como agora, chorando. "Não chore, amor. Isso não é nada, lembra?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, inclinando-se contra as minhas mãos enquanto eu gentilmente enxugava as lágrimas. "Me liga quando você aterrissar?" Ela pediu, finalmente, levantando-se do meu colo.

"Definitivamente", eu prometi envolvendo um braço nos ombros dela e pegando as malas na porta. "E amanhã quando for seu aniversário de verdade, também... e todos os dias até eu sair de lá."

"E-mail, mensagem..."

"Pombo-correio." Nós dois rimos ao mesmo tempo.

Quando chegamos lá embaixo, eu soltei um suspiro de alívio com a visão de Rose e Alice esperando no lobby. Eu sabia que, logo que eu saísse, minha menina iria desabar, que ela estava apenas segurando a compostura por mim. Eu abracei as duas, incapaz de largar a mão de Bella no momento, agradecendo-lhes pela sua ajuda. Pela aparência em seus rostos, elas sabiam que precisariam de um tempo de meninas. No entanto, Alice ofereceu para pedir para o manobrista pegar o meu carro alugado.

Virando-me para Bella, eu segurei o rosto dela. "Sem lágrimas, meu doce", eu sussurrei, beijando sua testa. "Dói ver você chorar. Esta é a última vez. Certo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, envolvendo os braços no meu pescoço.

"Diga, Bella. Diga." Eu pedi gentilmente.

"É a última vez", disse ela, finalmente, abrindo um sorriso.

Eu sorri, passando os braços em volta dela e abraçando-a com força. "Boa menina."

Com um último abraço eu sussurrei: "Eu vou sentir a sua falta" e "Eu amo você", eu finalmente a soltei.

Eu dei um beijo em sua testa, sussurrando: "Prepare-se, Isabella. Pontaria ruim... Eu estou te dizendo..."

Seu riso se transformou na gargalhada chorona mais adorável que eu já tinha presenciado. "Cale-se, Edward. Apenas... me ligue quando você chegar."

Meu "Sim, senhora" saiu em uma risada, e eu beijei seus lábios rapidamente e peguei minhas malas, separando-me dela pela que eu sabia que seria a última vez.

* * *

 _ **Estou suspirando com esse capítulo *-***_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	145. Chapter 143

**Capítulo 143: Bella**

 **Seattle - domingo, 12 de setembro de 2010 às 13h36min**

"Sim, nós totalmente temos que fazer o passeio subterrâneo quando os caras voltarem", eu disse a Alice e Rose antes de pegar minha Coca-Cola e tomar um gole do canudo. Nós tínhamos ido até a minha casa para deixar as minhas coisas e eu poder trocar de roupa antes de irmos para um dos nossos cafés favoritos para que elas pudessem almoçar. A bebida era tudo o que eu tinha pedido desde que eu tinha tomado café da manhã tarde com Edward antes de ele partir para o aeroporto.

"Parece divertido", disse Rose, encolhendo os ombros.

Alice parecia um pouco assustada, apesar de tudo. "É tudo no subsolo? Você não sai todo sujo ou esbarra em aranhas, não é?"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Não, não é como você tivesse que rastejar em uma caverna, Ali."

O meu telefone soou, sinalizando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem. Puxei-o do bolso e sorri.

 _ **E: Eu acabei de entrar no avião e queria te mandar uma mensagem antes de eu desligar meu celular. Obrigado por um fim de semana incrível, meu doce. Eu te amo.**_

Não tendo certeza se ele iria ler antes de desembarcar em Tampa, eu fui em frente e respondi.

 _ **B: Tenha um voo seguro, querido. E Edward? Obrigada por um dos melhores finais da minha vida, realmente. Foi de longe o meu melhor aniversário. Me ligue quando você aterrissar. Xoxo**_

Deslizando meu telefone de volta no bolso, olhei para cima e sorri. "Edward já está no avião."

"Então vocês realmente saíram do hotel durante todo o dia de sábado?" Rose balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu tinha certeza de que você não iria arredar o pé do quarto."

Eu ri. "Ele estava determinado a sair e fazer alguns passeios turísticos. Além disso, eu acho que se tivéssemos ficado mais _no quarto_ , eu não conseguiria andar hoje."

Alice sorriu. "Mulher afortunada", brincou ela, piscando. "Eu pretendo montar Jazzy como um cowboy por dias, uma vez que ele chegar em casa. Eu sei que não serei capaz de andar depois, mas vai valer a pena."

Balançando a cabeça em acordo, Rose disse, "Alice e eu já deixei anotado que nessa segunda-feira e terça-feira eu estarei de folga. Franklin vai assumir a minha turma como sempre faz quando eu estou ausente." Franklin era o professor da oficina que se aposentou antes de Rose começar a trabalhar, e ele gostava de ajudar quando Rose estava doente ou tinha que ficar fora por uma razão ou outra. Eles tinham uma grande afeição um pelo outro - o homem mais velho era mais do que um mentor para ela; era como uma figura paterna.

"Sim", disse Alice. "Eles irão arrumar um substituto para mim, também. Você também solicitou, como nós a instruímos?"

Na semana passada, elas tinham mencionado fazer isso de novo desta vez. Não era a primeira vez, porque elas pegavam alguns dias de folga a cada vez os caras voltavam para casa depois de um turno fora. Mas esta era a primeira vez que eu tinha uma razão para fazê-lo com elas.

"Claro que sim", eu lhes disse, sorrindo. "Shelly nem sequer piscou quando eu passei no escritório no outro dia. Ela apenas disse que tinha um sentimento que eu apareceria, desde que Alice já tinha estado lá."

Alice terminou sua refeição e recostou-se na cadeira. "Como vão as coisas com o planejamento do casamento, aliás?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Tudo bem, aparentemente. Leah deve ter vindo este fim de semana para experimentar o vestido. Sue pode ter me mandado um e-mail para me dizer como foi, mas eu não verifico a minha caixa de entrada desde sexta-feira."

"Nós ainda estamos planejando ir na quinta-feira antes do casamento, certo?" Rose entregou seu cartão de crédito para o garçom e sorriu antes de olhar para mim para esperar a resposta.

"Sim, eu acredito que sim... Eu já avisei a escola que eu vou estar fora sexta-feira para o casamento do meu pai."

"E na segunda-feira será dia de reunião do pessoal do administrativo", Alice lembrou-nos. "Então não precisaremos de um substituto nesse dia. Vou avisá-los amanhã sobre a sexta-feira." Ela sorriu. "Você está pronta para Charlie e Edward se conhecerem?"

Suspirando, eu assenti. "Eu estou tão pronta", eu disse honestamente. "Ele irá amar Edward. Eu sei que ele já gosta dele, então quando ele vir em primeira mão o quanto Edward me ama, ele vai ficar feliz."

Quando o garçom trouxe de volta o cartão de Rose, ela assinou o comprovante, e nós nos levantamos para sair.

"Compras?" Alice perguntou, olhando para nós duas.

"Certo." Rose sorriu e deu de ombros. "Eu quero comprar um jeans e um par de tênis."

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Eu quero passar na Victoria's Secret, também. Quero fazer uma surpresa para Edward na próxima vez que nos falarmos pelo Skype."

"Ooh!" Alice assentiu. "Boa ideia. Eu vou fazer isso também." Diante da minha sobrancelha levantada, ela empurrou meu ombro e me empurrou para fora da porta do café. "Com Jasper, tola. Não com Edward!"

Rindo, nós nos empilhados no meu carro, e eu saí do estacionamento, em direção ao shopping.

 **~ OoooooooO~**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: Domingo, 12 de setembro de 2010 às 20h14min  
Data de recebimento: Domingo, 12 de setembro de 2010 às 23h14min  
Assunto: Dia de divertimento com as meninas

Oi, baby!

Você não irá conseguir ler esse e-mail até chegar em casa, eu sei, mas eu estava aqui sentada na frente da TV e percebi que eu queria que você tivesse alguma coisa te esperando quando você chegasse.

Eu tive um bom dia com as meninas. Nós passamos em casa primeiro para que eu pudesse trocar de roupa, e depois fomos para o nosso lugar favorito para o almoço. Eu ainda estava cheia do brunch que dividi com você, então eu só pedi algo para beber enquanto elas comiam e nós conversávamos. Alice disse que seus pais chegaram no Haiti bem. Eu me despedi por telefone na semana passada, porque eles não tinham certeza ainda do dia em que iriam viajar, então eu não pude ir ao aeroporto na manhã de sábado. Eles avisaram Alice quando chegaram lá, e eu fiz a prometer me dizer depois que ela tivesse falado com eles. Ela não está com muito medo, mas eu sei que ela está um pouco preocupada. Graças a Deus não irá demorar muito tempo até vocês virem para casa. Isso vai ajudar muito. :)

De qualquer forma, depois que elas almoçaram, fomos fazer compras (Eu gastei um bom dinheiro na Victoria's Secret.;)), e então eu fiz enchiladas de frango para o jantar. Eles só saíram cerca de uma hora atrás. Eu revisei as poucas coisas que Alice tinha marcado nos trabalhos das crianças. Então me sentei para assistir a uma nova série chamada Nikita que começou na sexta-feira. É baseada no filme e, basicamente, é um remake da série de TV La Femme Nikita. Parece boa. (Tem Shane West, que fez Once and Again e ER e um dos meus filmes tristes favoritos de todos os tempos, Um Amor Para Recordar... então tem que ser bom;.))

Eu sei que já te agradeci por ter vindo, mas eu tinha que te dizer novamente. Quando eu vi você de pé na porta da minha sala de aula, eu sinceramente pensei que ia desmaiar. Dizer que eu fiquei sem fala é pouco. Quando Ryan mencionou que o Exército estava na minha porta, eu quase quebrei o pescoço olhando para cima para ver se era você. Foi como se naquele único momento, o tempo tivesse parado. Nada mais existia, apenas você e eu. E depois vê-lo interagindo com as crianças como você fez? Aquilo foi demais. Foi a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi. Se decidirmos ter filhos, você será um pai incrível, Sargento. Verdadeiramente.

Oh! Eu queria te perguntar... Você irá enviar a maior parte das suas coisas, certo? Não há razão para tentar embalar bagagem para o avião com exceção de uma mochila e seu laptop. Se você pretende fazer isso, me avise quando esperar, para que eu possa ficar de olho.

Tudo bem, é melhor eu ir. Seu avião deve pousar em breve. Vou fazer um chá. Foi um longo fim de semana, então eu tenho um sentimento que irei dormir não muito tempo depois que nos falarmos! ;)

Eu te amo, Edward.

Sempre sua,  
Bella

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

 **Seattle - segunda-feira, 13 de setembro de 2010 às 00h08min**

O toque do meu celular me sacudiu do sono, e eu tateei em direção a ele ao tentar acordar. Edward tinha mandado uma mensagem algumas horas antes para me avisar que ele estava preso em Atlanta por causa de um problema mecânico e que iria se atrasar.

"Alô?" Eu murmurei, olhando para o relógio para ver que era apenas um pouco mais que meia-noite.

Houve um suspiro, e, em seguida, a doce voz de Edward: "Oi, querida. Eu estou aqui. Finalmente."

Bocejando, me acomodei de volta sob o cobertor. "Estou feliz que você chegou em casa com segurança."

"Não casa", ele corrigiu. "Ainda não. Mas não por muito tempo."

Eu tive que sorrir. "Sim. Não muito tempo. Você pegou um táxi para casa?"

Eu o ouvi bocejar e percebi que passava das três da manhã lá.

"Não, Jasper estava esperando por mim quando eu cheguei. Ele tinha ligado para descobrir se o voo chegaria a tempo ou não e, em seguida, veio quando ouviu que nós finalmente tínhamos decolado em Atlanta."

Quando ele bocejou de novo, eu ri baixinho. "Vá para a cama, Sargento. Durma um pouco."

"Mmhm, estou definitivamente indo para lá agora", disse ele, pronunciando suas palavras um pouco arrastado. "Feliz aniversário, Bella. Eu ligo para você depois que você sair da escola, ok?"

"Obrigada, meu bem. Isso seria bom. Mas durma um pouco depois do trabalho se você precisar. Podemos nos falar depois disso."

"Ok. Te amo." Ele bocejou novamente, me fazendo rir.

"Eu também te amo", eu disse, sorrindo. "Boa noite, Edward."

Edward riu. "Boa noite, amor."

Quando ouvi o som dele desligar, eu pressionei o botão para desligar o meu e coloquei o telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira. Eu sabia que estaria dormindo novamente em poucos minutos, mas, por um momento, eu só permaneci lá, triste por estar sozinha, mas feliz que Edward tivesse chamado e por saber que em menos de três semanas, ele estaria aqui comigo.

* * *

 _ **Para quem estava sentindo falta dos e-mails... agora é hora de empacotar a mudança!**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	146. Chapter 144

**Capítulo 144: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira 15 de setembro de 2010 às 07h26min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 15 de setembro de 2010 às 04h26min  
Assunto: Um daqueles dias...

Oi linda,

Ontem foi um dia 'Lei de Murphy' :( Se _poderia_ dar errado, então é mais provável _que_ _dê_ errado. Derrubando a minha caneca de café no chão da cozinha na primeira hora da manhã, em seguida, me cortei ao me barbear. Pareceu que eu tinha cortado a minha garganta com o tanto que eu sangrei - e, finalmente, um dos meus recrutas ficou ferido no curso de obstáculos. Felizmente, ele só torceu o tornozelo, então ficará bom logo. Oh, para não mencionar que Emmett quebrou um dos controles do Xbox, o que resultou em uma linguagem que eu nunca ouvi... e isso não é pouca coisa, porque eu estou no maldito Exército. Nós não somos exatamente bem educados. Por último, mas não menos importante choveu canivetes ontem, por isso toda a calçada estava coberta de galhos caídos - incluindo os nossos carros e a empresa de aluguel ficará emocionada O.o

Eu sinto muito por não ter te mandado um e-mail mais cedo. Depois de conversar com você no seu aniversário (eu estou feliz que as meninas tenham te levado para jantar), eu finalmente recuperei a maior parte do meu sono do atraso da viagem no domingo. E, em seguida, houve a "Terça-feira da qual não devemos falar..."

Eu estou morrendo de saudades. Espanta-me que eu tenha ficado mimado por você em apenas dois dias e meio. :( Voltar à realidade, para o trabalho, e os dois caras barulhentos e intrometidos com quem eu vivo, e que agem como velhinhas fofoqueiras só me faz querer voar de volta e me esconder atrás de você. Para sempre. Salve-me! Eu pensei que eles nunca me deixariam em paz, quando viram a marca no meu pescoço deixada por você - muito obrigado. Eu disse a Emmett para calar a boca não odeie o jogador, baby... odeie o jogo **idiotas ciumentos**.

A única coisa que me deixou animado foi saber que Jasper trará para casa algumas caixas hoje à noite, para que possamos começar a arrumar as coisas de que não precisamos no dia a dia. Eu planejo mandar algumas coisas no dia seguinte, mas irei te avisar quando elas estiverem a caminho. Nós não precisamos de coisas como roupas de sair (minha namorada quente-como-inferno está em Seattle), e alguns dos nossos filmes, fotos e CDs podem ser enviados agora. E tanto quanto eu odeie fazer isso, eu provavelmente terei que enviar o meu teclado para você em breve. :( Eu vou sentir falta dele na última semana, mas inferno, eu vou ter tudo isso de volta em breve, então eu tenho certeza de que irei sobreviver.

Oh, meu doce, eu gostaria que você pudesse ter visto seu rosto quando você me viu na sua porta da sala de aula. Você estava tão bonita, que era um colírio para os olhos. Eu juro por Deus. Eu não posso esperar pelos dias quando eu poderei buscá-la no trabalho e levá-la para sair... ou apenas te levar para casa e beijar cada polegada de você. E vê-la no trabalho só reforçou a minha crença de que eu fui muito impertinente, Senhorita Swan...

Conversar com os seus alunos foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já fiz, e eu estive em uma guerra. LOL Eles são muito curiosos, divertidos, e não têm medo de perguntar qualquer coisa. E toda a coisa de ser pai... O pensamento me aterroriza como o inferno, para ser honesto. Ser responsável pela vida de outro ser humano me preocupa, mas então eu penso em você e quão incrível você seria... eu não sei, Bella. Eu certamente não me oponho a discutir o assunto no futuro. Mas, meu Deus, eu sei que ela seria linda... exatamente como a mãe.

É melhor eu ir para a minha corrida e, em seguida, me arrumar para o trabalho. Eu te amo. Eu te amo mais do que você possa conceber.

Sempre,  
Edward

P.S.: Aliás, Isabella... Você pode ter tido a sua fantasia do elevador realizada, mas eu não. ** erguendo uma sobrancelha para você ** Portanto, mantenha isso em mente. Um dia, eu irei te pegar quando ninguém estiver olhando. Vou parar o filho da puta e te foder rápido e com força antes que o alarme tenha a chance de tocar. Marque minhas palavras, linda.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

 **Tampa - sábado, 18 de setembro de 2010 às 14h32min**

Meu telefone tocou enquanto eu apontava uma faca para Emmett. Eu eu atendi ao mesmo tempo que a minha ameaça escapava da minha boca. "Eu disse para você limpar, mas você não tinha que ter deixado pior, idiota. Eu deveria jogar essa merda na sua cama."

Emmett apenas riu e continuou a jogar o seu jogo.

"E você deveria ter encaixotado o resto daqueles filmes. Eu não quero ouvir a porra de uma palavra, se você perder o cara da UPS. Nenhuma", eu retruquei.

A risada de Bella ecoou pelo telefone. "Qual deles dessa vez, baby?"

"Emmett", eu resmunguei, caminhando de volta para a cozinha. "Ele pensou que seria divertido adicionar sorvete em um liquidificador já ligado. A merda respingou por toda parte. Mas as regras da cozinha são de que eu faço a limpeza. Maldito seja ele e seus milkshakes."

Bella riu novamente. "Eu vou dizer para Rose que ele está sendo preguiçoso. Não se preocupe, Edward."

Eu bufei algum som evasivo enquanto pressionava o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro, a fim de terminar de lavar os últimos pratos da pia. "Aliás ... Oi, baby."

"Oi, lindo", ela riu. "Então, eu acho que eu não tenho que perguntar como o seu dia está indo."

"Estava indo bem até que eu tive que limpar calda de chocolate da luminária", eu suspirei. "É oficial, amor. Eu estou pronto para trocar meus companheiros de quarto por alguém muito mais suave, mais doce... _mais limpo_." Eu grunhi a última palavra com os dentes cerrados quando descobri mais uma mancha de sorvete derretido lentamente escorrendo pela porta da geladeira.

"Sério?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente, e pela primeira vez em duas horas, eu abri um sorriso.

"Sim, realmente. Você cheira melhor do que eles. Você é mais bonita. Você é infinitamente mais sexy. Sim, muito, muito sexy..." Eu ri. "E você não iria me torturar com essa loucura na cozinha."

Bella riu novamente. "Talvez sim, talvez não. Eu acho que nós provamos que podemos ser um pouco bagunceiros, querido. Sorvete soa... intrigante."

O ronronar em sua voz fez meu cérebro ficar todo distorcido por apenas um momento, e eu gemi com a imagem que ela tinha colocado lá.

"Não abuse Isabella", eu bufei, sorrindo quando eu finalmente joguei a toalha - literalmente, na pia da cozinha - e caminhei pelo corredor até o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Ok, ok", ela riu. "Então eu ouvi direito? O cara da UPS irá hoje?"

"Sim", eu respondi, sentado na beira da cama. "Você deverá receber algumas caixas até quarta-feira, o mais tardar. Uma caixa é de filmes e CDs, amor. Sinta-se livre para abri-la... ou qualquer uma delas, na verdade. A maior parte é de coisas que você me enviou. "

"Você encaixotou todas as minhas fotos? Quer dizer, não há mais altar para Bella no seu quarto?" Ela perguntou com uma risada.

"Eu fiquei com as minhas favoritas", eu ri, olhando para a primeira foto que ela me enviou, enquanto eu estava no Afeganistão e aquela que tiramos juntos quando ela estava aqui", mas eu tenho as melhores no meu computador. Se eu estou sentindo sua falta, eu vou atrás daquelas".

"Ah, isso é tão doce", ela sussurrou, "Mas você não me engana, Sargento. Eu sei que uma das minhas fotos com o piano é o seu papel de parede."

"Uma?" Eu ri. "Tente todas. Eu as deixo em apresentação de slide a cada quinze minutos."

"Pervertido." Ela bufou, e eu podia imaginá-la rolando aqueles belos olhos escuros.

"Só por você, menina sexy", eu disse, abaixando minha voz. "Então, você está livre o dia todo?"

"Na verdade, não", ela suspirou. "Eu tenho testes para corrigir e relatórios do livro da série, para não mencionar um manuscrito para ler. Eu preciso terminar até segunda-feira. Mas eu vou estar com o meu telefone ao meu lado."

"Eu te amo", eu suspirei, "E é patético que eu queira poder apenas _estar_ aí com você, enquanto você faz as suas coisas?"

"Não mais patético do que eu querer que você estivesse aqui tocando piano enquanto eu faço isso", ela respondeu com uma risada. "Logo, Edward. O quê? Uma semana e meia agora?"

"Sim." Eu balancei a cabeça estupidamente no telefone. "Me ligue quando você fazer uma pausa. E você _vai_ fazer uma pausa, Senhorita Swan. Não se desgaste antes que eu possa chegar aí para fazer isso por você."

Eu sorri com o gemido que ecoou no meu ouvido.

"Você... é o diabo", ela suspirou. "E eu te amo por isso."

"Bom. Me ligue mais tarde", eu disse a ela. "Eu tenho que ir quebrar a cara de Emmett. Quão apegada a ele Rose realmente é? Quero dizer..."

"Oh, não o mate. Só... ameace o Xbox. Isso irá fazê-lo se mexer", sugeriu ela com uma risada. "Esconda todos os jogos."

"Ooh, você é boa meu doce. Obrigado."

"Eu tento, eu tento", ela suspirou com altivez. "Falo com você depois. Te amo."

"Tchau amor."

Eu caí de costas na cama com um gemido. Minha paciência oficialmente tinha acabado. Eu estava tão pronto para ir para _casa_. O ronco de um motor na garagem me chamou a atenção, mas foram os palavrões de Emmett que me fizeram sentar.

"Merda, o cara da UPS chegou!" Ele gritou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, murmurando para mim mesmo. " _T_ _ão,_ pronto para uma nova companheira de quarto."

* * *

 _ **Emmett merece uns tapas mesmo! Eu se fosse Edward não teria limpado a lambança dele.**_

 ** _Uma semana e meia! *.*_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	147. Chapter 145

**Capítulo 145: Bella**

De: Bella Swan  
Para: EAMasen  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 22 de setembro de 2010 às 13h47min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 22 de setembro de 2010 às16h47min  
Assunto: Chegaram! :)

Ei, baby!

As minhas crianças estão na educação física agora, então eu tive um tempinho. Eu liguei para a Sra. Mary, e ela disse que as caixas chegaram logo após o meio-dia. Ela abriu a porta para o cara da UPS e ficou lá enquanto ele descarregava tudo na sala de estar. Ela disse, e cito: "Eu vou me certifiquei de que a sua bela casa estivesse segura, Isabella. Eu não deixei aquele homem considerável sozinho na sua casa naqueles shortinhos marrons bonitos. Se eu fosse sessenta anos mais jovem..." (Aliás, o homem da entrega da UPS não tinha mais que 18 ou 19 anos de idade, quase nenhuma barba, e tão inocente quanto o dia em que nasceu. Ela o teria mastigado e cuspido fora! LOL) de qualquer forma, eu mal posso esperar para abri-las quando chegar em casa... a menos que você queira que eu espere por você, que eu estou mais do que disposta a guardar as suas coisas! Eu sei que eu não me sinto morando em algum lugar a menos que eu desempacote minhas coisas eu mesma. Se você também é assim, eu ficarei mais do que feliz em esperar.

Eu falei com o meu pai na noite passada. Ele está ansioso para conhecê-lo em poucas semanas. Iremos todos para o campo de tiro na sexta-feira. Bem, talvez não Alice e Rose... Nenhuma delas realmente tem interesse em atirar. Embora... eles possam ir apenas para cobiçar seus maridos. *Risos* Enfim, Charlie disse que irá levar os caras para pescar sábado de manhã cedo, e depois teremos a noite do "jantar de ensaio", que realmente apenas consiste em levar todo mundo para o Lodge. Eu tentei convencê-lo a me deixar cozinhar, mas ele está insistindo. *Encolhendo os ombros* De qualquer forma, esteja preparado. ;) Eu tenho certeza que ele irá 'fazer o papel de pai ciumento' enquanto você estiver preso no barco!

Oh! Adivinha quem eu encontrei mais cedo? Christopher e sua mãe adotiva. Ela estava deixando-o na escola, caminhando com ele para que pudesse falar com o diretor, e aconteceu de eu estar voltando do escritório dele. Ele me deu um abraço e disse oi antes de correr para a sala de aula. Ele parecia tão grande... cheio de sorrisos, bochechas gordinhas, roupas limpas, e uma luz em seus olhos eu nunca tinha visto antes. Kim, sua mãe adotiva, perguntou se eu tinha um minuto, e uma vez que as minhas crianças estavam prestes a ir para a aula de música, eu disse a ela que se ela pudesse esperar dez minutos, eu estaria livre.

Uma vez que as crianças deixaram a sala, nós sentamos e conversamos. Aparentemente, a mãe contratou um advogado. O pai adotivo de Christopher é advogado de patentes, e tem um colega que trabalha direito da família, então ele recomendou-o. O cara está trabalhando _pro bono_ , também, o que é ótimo desde que ela não tem dinheiro para pagar. De qualquer forma, ela pediu o divórcio do marido filho-da-puta (que ainda está na cadeia) e está indo para a reabilitação. Incapaz de lidar com o marido, ela se tornou viciada em alguma coisa (Kim não disse o que, e eu não perguntei). Uma vez que estiver livre do vício, ela quer começar a visitar Christopher enquanto ele ainda está vivendo com Kim e Dean, na esperança de que tudo dê certo de tê-lo de volta em casa após o divórcio e reabilitação estiver concluída. Kim disse que eles estão totalmente trabalhando com ela para ajudar a garantir que tudo corra bem. Christopher está feliz que sua mãe esteja tomando medidas para se tornar uma mãe melhor e uma pessoa mais feliz, mais saudável. Ele sente falta dela.

Eu estou tão grata que ele esteja tão bem. Eu fiquei tão preocupada com ele no ano passado na escola. Casos como esse nem sempre têm um final feliz, e até agora, estamos tendo o melhor resultado possível.

É melhor eu ir. Eu quero separar o material para nossa próxima lição antes de as crianças voltarem.

Eu te amo, Sargento. Me avise o que você quer que eu faça sobre as suas coisas, ok?

Sempre sua,  
Bella

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

 **Seattle - quarta-feira, 22 de setembro de 2010 às 15h55min**

Eu suspirei, finalmente, empurrando tudo que eu precisaria na minha bolsa, e em seguida, peguei o meu telefone. Tinha sido um dia agitado na escola, e eu não tinha sido capaz de verificar se tinha recebido alguma mensagem de Edward. Quando eu vi que tinha três mensagens, eu não consegui evitar o sorriso que eu tinha certeza que era de orelha a orelha.

 _ **E: Sim, por favor, querida! Se você quiser resolver a tarefa de desempacotar as minhas coisas, eu certamente não irei reclamar. A única coisa que eu preciso colocar as mãos quando eu chegar a Seattle é você, Bella. Tudo o resto são apenas coisas.**_

 _ **E: Diga Charlie que estou ansioso por isso. *Encolhendo os ombros* Os caras me informaram que ele vai querer sair às cinco da manhã no sábado, não é? Ah bem. Meus fins de semana de dormir até tarde podem começar no próximo fim de semana.**_

 _ **E: É ótimo ouvir sobre Christopher. Passado de lado, ele parece ser um menino de sorte. Vou escrever mais em um e-mail, mas eu queria te dizer o quanto estou feliz por você e por ele. Te amo, meu doce. Eu falo com você esta noite.**_

Eu guardei o telefone na minha bolsa, peguei minhas chaves e tranquei a porta da sala de aula para ir para casa.

Assim que eu parei o carro na entrada da garagem, eu acenei para a Senhora Mary antes de entrar. Normalmente, eu teria parado para conversar com ela, mas eu estava ansiosa para entrar, trocar de roupa, e sentar com as caixas de Edward. Eu tinha espaço livre no meu centro de entretenimento e na estante para seus filmes e livros, e eu planejava separar as fotos para ele repassar e fazer o que quisesse com elas uma vez que estivesse aqui.

 _Em dez dias._

Esse pensamento me fez rir, e eu dancei ao redor do quarto só de calcinha por um momento ao som de uma melodia aleatória flutuando pela minha cabeça. Finalmente eu vesti uma camiseta e uma calça de pijama, determinada a apenas relaxar eu me dirigi à sala de estar.

Edward tinha razão. Havia quatro caixas, colocadas em duas filas. Eu peguei uma das que estavam no topo, não completamente preparada para quão pesada era, e caminhei até o sofá, colocando a caixa no chão na minha frente. Quando a abri usando uma das minhas chaves, eu não fiquei surpresa ao ver que ela estava cheia de livros e todas as revistas de caça-palavra e outras coisas que eu tinha mandado para ele, enquanto ele ainda estava no Afeganistão. Eu fiz um rápido trabalho, colocando todas as revistas em uma das gavetas do móvel da TV e todos os livros na estante do quarto de hóspedes.

A próxima estava cheia de CDs e DVDs. Eles foram fáceis de guardar, assim, já que tudo foi para o espaço sob a TV e aparelho de som.

As roupas de Edward, incluindo o terno que ele tinha usado no nosso encontro em Tampa, estavam dobradas na terceira caixa, juntamente com um bilhete.

 _ **Bella,**_

 _ **No caso de você ter tomado a decisão de desembalar as caixas, estas são todas limpas. Elas precisarão ser passadas, depois de saírem da caixa, mas tudo pode ser guardado. Há um saco de plástico com duas camisetas... elas também estão limpas, mas eu vesti cada uma antes de guardar na caixa para que ficassem com o meu cheiro. Se você quiser apenas guardá-las, tudo bem, também, mas eu queria te dar a opção.**_

 _ **Eu te amo, minha Bella.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

Ele me conhecia tão bem... Eu peguei esse saco de debaixo do bilhete, e coloquei de lado, e, em seguida, fiz algumas viagens para o quarto, adicionando a roupa de Edward na minha cômoda e armário. Felizmente o meu armário era enorme, por isso, não teria necessidade de comprarmos outro, a menos que ele quisesse.

Então eu fui para a última caixa, e eu não tinha certeza do que tinha nela. Quando abri, eu comecei a rir e estendi a mão para o meu telefone e liguei para Edward sem desviar minha atenção do conteúdo.

"Deixe-me adivinhar", disse ele, em vez de uma saudação adequada. "Você abriu a caixa."

Eu ri e concordei, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver. Estendendo o braço, eu removi a caixa de areia nova de plástico rosa, que estava cheia até a borda com diversas coisas.

"Eu abri", eu disse a ele, puxando para fora os sacos de comida de gato e uma cama de gato, colocando-os no chão ao lado do sofá. "O que você fez?"

Edward riu, e eu podia ouvir simplesmente alegria e felicidade em sua voz, me dizendo que ele estava muito feliz e aliviado que o nosso tempo separados se encerraria em breve.

"Eu não queria desculpas sobre por que precisávamos esperar para arranjar um gatinho. Acho que aí tem tudo o que seria necessário, mas se você sentir falta de algo que eu não comprei, podemos comprar mais tarde."

Eu continuei remexer as coisas, encontrando todos os tipos de brinquedos, uma escova de gato, coleira, tigelas para comida e água, e um livro sobre o que esperar com um novo gatinho. Ele até pensou em comprar um pequeno poste de modo que o gato tinha algo para usar que não seja o nosso carpete e móveis.

"Isso é ótimo, Edward", eu disse, balançando minha cabeça pelo quão fofo ele tinha sido.

"Bom." Ele suspirou. "Estamos tão bem perto agora, que eu posso sentir o gosto. Os caras disseram que suas meninas receberam as caixas deles hoje, também. Nossa casa está malditamente vazia", ele riu. "Sério. Eu tenho a caixa para o meu teclado pronta. Vou enviá-lo na segunda-feira, embora, então eu não quis guardá-lo ainda. Tudo o que resta, na verdade, são as roupas para a semana, alguns livros, meu laptop, e as coisas de higiene pessoal. Ah, e Jasper pediu para lhe dizer que ele enviou todas as coisas que compramos para a cozinha para Alice, e vocês poderão dividi-las como quiserem. Nós tentamos fazer uma divisão, mas nenhum de nós tinha certeza do que cada uma tinha em casa já".

"Ok. Eu vou ver com as meninas este fim de semana."

"Bom", Edward disse, antes de suspirar. "Agora, me fale sobre as minhas coisas. Tinha espaço para tudo?"

Eu deixei as coisas de gato de lado e dobrei as minhas pernas para cima, sorrindo quando comecei a contar a Edward sobre os livros, filmes e outras coisas que ele tinha enviado para mim.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Pouco mais de uma hora mais tarde, o meu estômago roncou, me dizendo que era hora de encerrar a chamada e fazer o jantar.

"É melhor eu ir", eu disse com um suspiro. "Eu estou com fome, se o leão no meu estômago é qualquer indicação, e eu ainda preciso corrigir as lições de matemática e inglês."

"Parece... divertido", Edward provocou, me fazendo rir. "Eu vou te mandar um e-mail antes de dormir. Eu vou ali na sala matar alguns zumbis ou algo assim com os rapazes. Te amo, Bella."

"Eu também te amo, Sargento. Vá vencer aqueles dois. Eles precisam ser humilhados, eu tenho certeza."

Edward bufou. "A cada dia maldito", ele concordou. "Boa noite linda."

"Boa noite baby."

Eu ouvi o clique assim que Edward desligou o telefone apenas momentos antes de eu encerrar chamada. Sorrindo, eu reuni todo o material para gatos e coloquei de volta na caixa e a coloquei no canto da sala, onde ela poderia permanecer até ser necessário. Então eu fui para a cozinha para aquecer sobras de frango e arroz do meu jantar da noite anterior.

Mais um dia tinha passado... Ainda tinha nove pela frente.

* * *

 _ **No próximo capítulo os meninos terminam de embalar a mudança e Tanya manda notícias...**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	148. Chapter 146

**Capítulo 146: Edward**

De: EAMasen  
Para: Bella Swan  
Data de Envio: quarta-feira, 22 de setembro de 2010 às 22h34min  
Data de recebimento: quarta-feira, 22 de setembro de 2010 às 19h24min  
Assunto: Missão cumprida!

Oi minha linda,

Eu humilhei oficialmente meus companheiros de quarto. Eu não sei por que eles querem jogar jogos de guerra, mas Call of Duty não é muito diferente da merda que costumávamos fazer no exterior. Eles foram mortos diversas vezes. Eu não! ;) E, aparentemente, eu acabei com um garoto da Austrália, que, se meus cálculos estavam corretos, deveria estar na cama ou na escola naquela hora... Eu não tenho certeza.

Eu estou realmente ansioso para conhecer o seu pai, querida. Não tanto pelo interrogatório, mas conhecê-lo sim. Eu tenho que provar para ele que sou digno de você; Eu sei disso. E está tudo bem, porque se ele não se importasse, então eu me preocuparia. Quanto mais Emmett descreve as viagens de pesca passadas, porém, mais soa como um monte de diversão, e se o seu pai pode tolera aquele tagarela, então eu sei que estou a meio caminho! LOL

Mas é pelo campo de tiros que eu estou mais ansioso, Isabella. Todo mundo está comentando sobre as suas habilidades, então eu não posso esperar para ver com os meus próprios olhos. Emmett e Jasper já estão fazendo apostas que você vai chutar a minha bunda. :) Sim, de alguma forma o pensamento não me incomoda. Sabe o que eu penso? Se é para eu ser derrotado, pelo menos será por uma bela mulher. Acho que nós vamos descobrir se eu tenho "má pontaria" depois de tudo. **rindo**

Estou tão feliz pelo pequeno Christopher, baby! Parece que as coisas estão melhorando para ele. Se sua mãe está fazendo um esforço, então ele está muito bem em breve. Você fez isso, amor. Não se esqueça. Você se certificou de que ele estivesse seguro, que ele tivesse algo para comer, e que fosse removido de uma situação perigosa. Estou orgulhoso de você, e eu estou tão feliz que você o tenha visto feliz, saudável e capaz de ser criança novamente. É o que eu esperava que tivesse acontecido com o estudante do piano da minha mãe todos aqueles anos atrás.

Estou feliz que você tenha encontrado espaço para todas as minhas coisas. Eu odeio estar empurrando todas essas coisas em cima de você sem estar lá para ajudar. Eu prometo que quando eu chegar aí, se houver muita merda ou qualquer coisa atravancando a sua casa, nós iremos jogar fora o que não quisermos ou precisarmos. Eu sei que ainda tenho minhas coisas do galpão de armazenamento para ver.

O que me lembra... Garrett entrou em contato comigo. Eu acho que Tanya está namorando alguém da universidade - um modelo de roupa íntima ou algo assim. Como o ego de ambos cabe na mesma sala... ou no campus, eu não tenho ideia. Mas de qualquer maneira, ela sentiu a necessidade de apagar a minha mera existência, então ela está embalado tudo o que eu deixei na casa deles. Bella, não há como dizer o que ela irá mandar, então eu disse a Garrett para mandar depois que eu voltar para casa. A mãe dela disse que Tanya ainda está muito chateada comigo, e quer se livrar de qualquer coisa ligada a mim. Se ela está chateada, então será vingativa, então eu quero ter cuidado ao abrir essas caixas, não porque eu esteja escondendo nada, mas para explicar as merdas fodidas que ela pode ter jogado lá dentro. Eu conheço a peça... ela faz uma tempestade em um copo d'água num piscar de olhos. Mas será oficialmente a minha última conexão com Chicago, e isso parece libertador. Parece que um peso está sendo tirado dos meus ombros, eu não sei como explicar.

À medida que o dia de ir embora se aproxima, eu fico cada vez mais ansioso e inquieto com a necessidade de apenas... estar em casa. É tudo o que eu penso na maior parte do tempo. Eu praticamente fui atropelado na base outro dia porque eu estava prestando mais atenção à sua mensagem do que onde eu estava indo. **Risos** Sim, eu prometo ser mais cuidadoso... nem sequer diga nada. Eu estou apenas... feliz, meu doce. Embora, eu tenha meus momentos de pânico sobre fazer alguma merda, e o tempo parece parar nestas explosões estranhas. Às vezes, eu estou enlouquecendo, por isso, o tempo voa e eu assinalo mais um dia no calendário, mas, em seguida, há momentos em que eu desejo você, e eu juro por Deus e tudo que é mais sagrado que a porra do relógio para de funcionar.

É oficial, meu amor. Acabo de perder a cabeça por sua causa. É melhor eu dormir um pouco, linda, mas falo com você em breve.

Você tem meu coração sempre,  
Edward.

 **~ OoooooooO~**

 **Tampa - segunda-feira, 27 de setembro de 2010 às 19h06min**

"Estou de volta!" Emmett explodiu da porta da frente. "Quem está com fome?"

"Eu", Jasper e eu gritamos da sala de estar.

Estávamos terminando de arrumar o meu teclado, seu suporte, e a banqueta para que eu pudesse enviá-lo para Seattle na parte da manhã. Adicionando o último pedaço de fita na embalagem, eu empilhei todas as caixas ao lado da porta para serem carregadas para o meu carro no dia seguinte.

"O que você trouxe?" Eu perguntei, me jogando à mesa da cozinha.

"Churrasco", Emmett disse, entregando uma caixa de isopor para mim.

Jasper gemeu, revirando os olhos antes de olhar para a caixa como se fosse o próprio diabo. "É oficial", ele murmurou, fazendo uma careta. "Eu estou completamente feito com fast food, comida chinesa e pizza."

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, porque os nossos armários estavam completamente e totalmente pelados, exceto por alguns produtos enlatados na despensa. Nós achamos que comprar uma grande quantidade de mantimentos, além de algumas coisas para beber, seria um desperdício, mas realmente, eu acho que todos nós estávamos prontos para uma comida de verdade, caseira. Na verdade, estávamos tão prontos que a conversa tinha durado horas na noite anterior. Os cookies de Bella, o empadão de Alice, as fajitas de Rose... a caçarola de atum de Bella, o frango frito de Alice, o molho de espaguete de Rose... Nós continuamos até que nem uma única coisa parecia bom para o jantar, e nós três reclamamos de saudades da nossas meninas. Foi realmente lamentável, com toda a honestidade, mas era verdade.

Estávamos no começo do fim, e eu não estava sozinho no meu desejo de que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez. Nossas divagações diárias normais mudaram de trabalho e recrutas para Seattle e casa e os planos para o que fazer quando chegarmos lá – e a coisa mais importante, o casamento de Charlie.

"Eu ouvi" Emmett resmungou, franzindo o cenho para sua pilha gigante de costelas. "Eu garanto que Rosie vai colocar 10 Kg na minha bunda na primeira semana. Eu tenho que me lembrar de me exercitar..."

Sorrindo e acenando com uma batata frita para ele, eu disse: "Não brinca. Uma coisa é comer os cookies de Bella enquanto estávamos no campo, mas vai ser outra quando a minha bunda não tiver que se levantar todas as manhãs no romper da madrugada ".

"Você irá se levantar", Jasper respondeu com uma risada e seu sorriso marca registrada. "Já temos a porra do hábito. E você pode correr com Bellsy para se exercitar. O bairro dela é muito legal."

"Não há dúvida nenhuma que você não irá dormir no dia que a gente for pescar", Sargento", Emmett riu, apontando o garfo de plástico para mim. "A tortura para você começará cedo."

Eu gemi, para a diversão dele, balançando a cabeça. "Não me lembre."

"Ah, pare com isso", ele riu. "Eu juro que Charlie não irá jogá-lo ao mar por fazer coisas impertinentes com a menina dele... ou pelo menos você estará com um colete salva-vidas se ele fizer."

Jasper engasgou com seus feijões cozidos, dando um soco no braço de Emmett. "Charlie não necessariamente precisa ser lembrado das referidas coisas impertinentes, idiota. Não torne essa merda mais difícil para Eddie do que precisa ser." Seu olhar simpático pousou em mim. "Confie em mim, o homem me fez passar uma merda por cerca de uma hora, e então ele ficou perfeitamente bom e ele ama Alice como se fosse dele, inferno, ele a conhece desde que Bella veio morar com ele. Disse que foi como ganhar duas filhas em vez de uma. Então, não se preocupe, mano. Você vai ficar bem. Ele é absolutamente tranquilo... muito parecido com Bella, realmente. "

"Sim, mas eu aposto que você irá dormir no sofá no andar de baixo, no entanto, não todo aconchegado a Bella no quarto dela", Emmett acrescentou, sorrindo como o diabo.

"Isso é bom", eu suspirei, dando de ombros. "Enquanto eu realmente tiver permissão para ficar dentro de casa..."

Jasper bufou, revirando os olhos. "Não pense que essa mulher que ele vai se casar não participou de algumas festas do pijama, se você sabe o que estou dizendo. Não subestime o chefe."

"Eca, isso é muito errado." Emmett resmungou, dando-lhe um olhar fulminante. "Os pais não devem fazer essas coisas."

Eu ri tanto que o molho barbecue entrou no meu nariz e ardeu.

"Você não deveria ficar chocado, idiota", Jasper argumentou, ao mesmo tempo, em que dava tapinhas nas minhas costas. "O Sr. e a Sra. McCarty, na verdade, foder..."

"Auugh! Não diga isso!" Ele gritou, colocando as mãos nas orelhas. "Eu não estou ouvindo", ele cantarolou, com os olhos bem fecahdos.

"Idiota", Jasper murmurou, olhando para mim. "Oh, alguns dos caras querem nos levar para beber sexta-feira à noite antes de pegarmos o voo no sábado. Você está bem com isso?"

"Oh, é mesmo? Quem?" Eu perguntei, enfiando uma salsicha na boca.

"Thompson e Rodriguez, mas principalmente Wells. Ele está muito animado, porque de sua perna está curada e essas merdas", ele respondeu.

Eu respirei fundo e soltei o ar lentamente. "Sim, eu estou", eu disse, porque eu sabia que Wells ainda estava sentindo que o incidente no Afeganistão tinha passado bem perto, e ele só queria comemorar o fato de que nós dois tínhamos escapado com vida. "Definitivamente. Só me avise quando e onde."

Eu comi outra costela em silêncio, pensando mais uma vez naquela explosão e como ela tinha mudado tudo entre Bella e eu. Ela mostrou a mulher forte que poderia ser, e eu tinha deixado cair a última das minha barreiras, dizendo a ela que a amava pela primeira vez. Puxando meu telefone do bolso, eu não pude resistir a enviar uma mensagem para Bella – a mesma com que vínhamos provocando um ao outro por dias, porque estávamos tão prontos, porra.

 _ **E: Eu te amo, meu doce, minha linda. Adivinha?! Só mais 5 dias. Eu não posso esperar!**_

* * *

 ** _Não quero nem ver o que aquela vaca vingativa irá mandar para Edward... aff._**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai._**


	149. Chapter 147

**Capítulo 147: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 1 de outubro de 2010 às 21h46min**

"Se eu tomar outra colherada de sorvete, eu vou estourar", Alice gemeu de seu lugar no sofá enquanto Rose se levantava para trocar o filme.

Eu balancei a cabeça, esfregando meu estômago. "Eu sei. Eu acho que o último brownie me matou."

"Qual o próximo?" Rose ergueu _A proposta_ e _A casa do lago_.

Alice e eu apontamos para a mão esquerda de Rose, e ela balançou a cabeça, tirando _A proposta_ da caixa.

Estávamos tendo a nossa última noite de meninas sem os meninos em casa – o que incluía coisas como pizza, taquitos, e nachos para o jantar, brownie e sorvete para sobremesa, vinho, e todos os filmes da Sandra Bullock que pudéssemos aguentar. Já tínhamos visto _Miss Simpatia_ \- o primeiro e o segundo e _Quando o amor acontece,_ e tínhamos mais três, além daquele que tínhamos acabado de escolher.

Eu verifiquei meu telefone de novo, ainda não vendo nada de Edward. Ele e os meninos saíram com os caras da base. Ele tinha dito que me ligaria ou mandaria mensagem quando chegasse em casa, e eu sabia que eles não pretendiam passar da meia-noite. Passava um pouco da uma da manhã lá, então eu esperava ter notícias dele a qualquer momento.

Enquanto esperava, eu me ajeitei confortavelmente com o meu drinque de romã e framboesa para assistir Sandra e o fofo do Ryan Reynolds.

 **~ OoooooooO~**

Cerca de trinta minutos de filme, o meu telefone soou, sinalizando uma nova mensagem. Eu cliquei no pause no controle remoto e ri quando os telefones de Alice e Rose as alertaram, também.

"Querem apostar que os meninos acabaram de chegar da festa?" Alice riu.

Rose e eu assentimos antes de dar atenção aos nossos telefones.

 _ **E: Nunca aposte com Emmett que você pode beber mais que ele...**_

Eu soltei uma risada. Emmett pesava o dobro do que eu e tinha pelo menos trinta Kg a mais que ele. O que no mundo o fez pensar que poderia bater o homem?

 _ **B: Oh, baby... Eu poderia ter-lhe dito isso. O único que pode de alguma forma acompanha-lo é Rose. * Risos * Você está em casa?**_

Enquanto eu estava à espera de sua resposta, Rose riu alto, e eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido de Emmett o que Edward já tinha me dito.

 _ **E: Ainda não. Eles tomaram nossas chaves, baby. *Carranca* Jeff irá nos levar. Eu queria estar voltando para casa para você. :(**_

Rindo de novo, eu digitei rapidamente.

 _ **B: Provavelmente é melhor assim, Edward. Você parece um pouco sentimental demais para estar sóbrio. )**_

 _ **E: Estou me sentindo muuuuuuito bem Isabella. E eu quero você. Você sabe o que eu faria se você estivesse aqui?**_

Maldição... Edward bêbado e com tesão... e ele ainda estava a quase 5000 Km de distância.

 _ **B: O que você faria, baby?**_

 _ **E: Eu te beijaria... e te tocaria. Você tem mamilos rosados. Eu quero chupá-los e deixá-los durinhos. Você me deixaria fazer isso?**_

Porra...

 _ **B: Mmhmm, deixaria. Eu amo quando você brinca com eles...**_

 _ **E: Isso é bom. Eles são uma delícia. Eu quero lamber a sua boceta. Você tem um gosto melhor do que toda a merda que eu bebi esta noite. Eu prefiro ficar bêbado de você. Mmm, só de pensar em chupar o seu clitóris e sentir o seu gosto me deixa duro. Eu gostaria que você pudesse me sentir agora.**_

Eu gemi antes que eu pudesse me segurar e só lembrei que não estava sozinha quando Alice riu.

"Eca, Bella!" Ela sorriu quando eu olhei para ela, meu rosto estava aquecido. "Você está no mesmo estado Edward. Jasper disse que ele está se tocando na caminhonete. Diga que é melhor ele se segurar até chegar em casa."

"Merda", eu murmurei, balançando a cabeça quando ri.

 _ **B: Querido, espere até você chegar em casa. Por mim, por favor. Essas coisas são para somente eu ver - não os rapazes. )**_

 _ **E: Oops. **Sorriso** Jasper já me ameaçou. Eu só quero você, baby...**_

Balançando a cabeça, eu respondi rapidamente.

 _ **B: Eu sei. Eu quero você também.**_

Vários minutos se passaram sem resposta. Apenas quando eu estava prestes a sugerir voltarmos ao filme, o meu telefone apitou novamente.

 _ **E: Eu não me sinto muito bem, baby. :(**_

 _ **B: Eu aposto! Quantas doses você bebeu?**_

 _ **E: 6. Emmett bebeu 8. Fodido. Ele provavelmente não vai nem mesmo vomitar, e eu sinto que vou vomitar nos sapatos dele.**_

 _ **B: *risos* quando chegar em casa, tome um Tylenol, beba um pouco de água, e depois vá dormir. Me ligue de manhã, quando você sair para o aeroporto, Sargento.**_

 _ **E: Ok. Te amo.**_

 _ **B: Eu também te amo.**_

Quando meu telefone ficou em silêncio novamente depois de alguns minutos, eu o coloquei de lado, balançando a cabeça e peguei o controle remoto. "Seis doses... fracote."

As meninas riram enquanto eu pressionava o play.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Às cinco horas no sábado, eu já tinha me transformado em uma bola de energia e entusiasmo.

Edward tinha ligado cerca de uma hora antes do avião decolar, me acordando antes das sete da manhã. Eu tentei voltar a dormir, mas estava muito eufórica. Depois de me virar na cama durante mais de uma hora, eu me levantei, vesti um moletom, um top de ginástica e uma camiseta, e fui correr. Eu tinha reduzido a velocidade ultimamente, mas agora que Edward estaria aqui, seria bom poder correr com ele às vezes. Eu normalmente só corria uma vez por semana, então eu duvidava que eu pudesse acompanhá-lo, mas poderia ser divertido tentar.

Alice e Rose tinham ido para casa por volta da meia-noite, então combinamos de nos encontrar no spa depois do almoço para sermos mimadas e preparadas para a chegada dos meninos. Agora, estávamos dando os toques finais na maquiagem e cabelo, seguindo o conselho de Alice sobre o que vestir, até certo ponto.

"Alice, eu não vou para o aeroporto vestida como se estivesse indo para uma festa de fantasia", eu resmunguei. Vasculhando o meu armário, eu peguei o vestido que eu tinha comprado na última vez que eu tinha ido fazer compras. "Isso é o que eu vou usar. Concordo sobre usar um vestido, mas nada extravagante."

O que eu escolhi era de manga curta, estilo envelope, e um decote em V que iria mostrar o meu decote sem ser vulgar. O comprimento era logo acima do joelho, então eu poderia exibir as minhas pernas sem me preocupar em mostrar demais.

"Hmm, é muito bonito", disse ela, balançando a cabeça. "Ele vai adorar a cor." Sorrindo, ela deu de ombros. "Ok, bom. Você está pronta, então. Use o sapato de salto nude com ele."

Eu ri quando ela se virou para Rose e começou a debater sobre os três vestidos que Rose tinha trazido.

Uma hora depois, os três estávamos estacionando no estacionamento aeroporto. Nós tínhamos concordado em encontrar os caras na esteira de bagagens. Estávamos quase uma hora adiantadas, mas nenhuma de nós tinha sido capaz de ficar esperando mais tempo. Meu estômago estava em nós enquanto eu olhava para o telão de informações para encontrar o voo deles. Estava programado para chegar em tempo.

Uma vez que confirmamos qual seria a esteira da American Airlines, nós fomos para o café Alki Bakery Express, que ficava próximo. Seria fácil manter um olho no telão de informações de onde estávamos sentadas. Além disso, nenhuma de nós tinha sentido vontade de comer, e enquanto eu não tinha certeza se o meu estômago poderia lidar com mais café, eu sabia que eles tinham chá que eu poderia beber enquanto esperávamos.

No momento em que o sistema de informações anunciou a chegada do voo de Edward, eu estava de pé.

"Bells" Alice murmurou, esfregando meu braço. "Por que você está nervosa?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu bufei. "Eu não sei! Estou ansiosa, também, mas eu acho que é porque ele finalmente está aqui. De _verdade_ agora. E se ele ficar um tempo aqui e decidir que é muito chato ou que não é o que ele pensou que seria? Eu sou uma bagunceira. Ele é todo certinho. E se ele não conseguir lidar com isso? Eu sei que ele me ama, mas e se isso não for o suficiente?"

Rose revirou os olhos. "Pare com isso, querida. Aquele homem não poderia estar mais apaixonado e mais feliz por estar vindo para Seattle... para você."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, pensando na contagem regressiva que nós fizemos nas últimas semanas. "Ele parecia tão ansioso quanto eu..."

"Pronto", disse ela, sorrindo e colocando o braço no meu. "Agora vamos. Vamos procurar nossos homens."

Alice saltou à nossa frente, a saia de seu vestido balançando ao redor dela enquanto ela nos guiava até a esteira dois. No momento em que encontramos, ela estava pulando no lugar, as mãos em punhos em frente a ela. Eu enfiei meu braço livre no dela, e nós três nos preparamos quando uma nova onda de passageiros começou a descer as escadas rolantes.

Meu coração estava batendo como louco no meu peito, com tanta força que eu estava com medo que todo mundo pudesse ouvir. Eu tinha que ficar me lembrando de respirar e não morder o lábio, preocupada que eu pudesse me machucar. Seria bem do meu feitio... Edward chegar em Seattle, em casa de uma vez por todas, e eu estaria sangrando.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. Quando Alice gritou e agarrou meu braço com mais força, meus olhos se abriram. Levou um momento para eu ver o que a tinha deixado tão excitada, mas, em seguida, sobre as cabeças da multidão, eu avistei três bonés camuflados ao estilo militar.

Foi como se o resto das pessoas ao nosso redor tivesse desaparecido. A multidão parecia ter desaparecido e, de repente, tudo o que eu podia ver era Edward em seu uniforme. Com seu sorriso torto marca registrada, ele deixou cair a mochila que trazia pendurada no ombro e abriu os braços.

Com um soluço, eu saí correndo e me atirei em seus braços.

* * *

 _ **F.I.N.A.L.M.E.N.T.E.**_

 _ **beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	150. Chapter 148

**Capítulo 148: Edward**

 **Em algum lugar sobre Washington - sábado, 2 de outubro de 2010 às 18h38min**

Ding!

" _Aqui é o seu comandante_ _... Por favor, apertem os cintos enquanto nos preparamos para pousar no Aeroporto Sea-Tac. Nós faremos o desembarque no tempo em cerca de vinte minutos. A máxima prevista para hoje é de dezoito graus, com a baixa de doze. Está bastante nublado, mas não há previsão de chuva... "_

Eu olhei pela janela, balançando a cabeça diante do infinito mar de nuvens quando começamos a descer. Estava nos rodeando como um nevoeiro de um filme de terror. Eu meio que esperava que algum tipo de monstro saísse voando daquilo. A Florida estava brilhante, ensolarada e quente quando partimos. Muito quente, realmente, para outubro.

Era isso. O último voo que eu pegaria como militar, a última vez que eu vestiria o uniforme como membro do Exército dos Estados Unidos. Eu tinha sido dispensado, recebi condecorações pelo meu serviço no Afeganistão e até mesmo o Coração Púrpuro* pelos meus ferimentos sofridos na explosão - algo que provavelmente foi solicitado pelo meu velho Comandante Stephens - e, finalmente, meus papéis de dispensa, que estavam escondidos em algum lugar no fundo da minha mochila.

 _*_ _Coração Púrpuro é uma condecoração militar dos Estados Unidos, outorgada em nome do Presidente a todos os integrantes das Forças Armadas que foram feridos ou mortos durante o serviço militar, desde 5 de abril de 1917._

E o melhor de tudo, é que seria a última vez que eu teria que estar longe da minha garota.

Eu pensei em Chicago, nos meus pais, e até mesmo em Tanya enquanto Seattle se aproximava. Eu comparei o garoto revoltado que eu tinha sido ao homem que eu era agora. Eu odiava o universo pela doença da minha mãe, odiava meu pai por simplesmente se entregar depois que ela se foi, e odiava Tanya por sua traição. Eu tinha derramado todo o ódio e a raiva no meu trabalho, concentrando-me em manter a mim e aos meus homens vivos, pessoalmente, me isolando de todos em torno de mim.

Até Bella.

Só de pensar nela me fez sorrir. Ela era a minha garota doce, forte, bonita. Ela me transformou em um homem melhor, um homem mais feliz, tendo sofrido tudo isso ao longo dos últimos meses, por derrubar minhas paredes emocionais, por se preocupar comigo incessantemente, me amando incondicionalmente - sendo este último algo que eu não sentia desde que a minha mãe ainda estava viva. Nosso relacionamento pode ter sido rápido e pouco convencional, mas nem uma vez pareceu errado.

Bella tinha me entregado sua família em uma bandeja de prata, dando-me um sentimento de pertencer que nem mesmo o Exército tinha sido capaz, me dando também risadas, segurança, e pessoas que se importam comigo. Tê-la na minha vida me deu um motivo para viver quando eu estava no exterior, algo para me matar de trabalhar para sair de MacDill, e agora motivo para vir _para casa_.

De repente, o avião precisava pousar. Eu queria estar no chão, fora desta porra de lata, nos braços dela. E essa merda não estava acontecendo rápido o suficiente. Meu joelho começou a saltar, minhas mãos começaram a torcer o meu boné, e meus dentes acabando com o interior da minha bochecha.

"Você está bem, Sargento?" Emmett perguntou do assento. Nós tínhamos deixado um entre nós vazio.

"Eu não sou Sargento mais", eu ri, encolhendo os ombros.

"Ah, merda", ele riu, socando o meu braço. "Você sempre será o Sargento".

Jasper riu suavemente, erguendo os olhos do livro em suas mãos de seu assento no corredor central. "É verdade. Nós o chamamos assim desde que fomos promovidos. Tem sido muito tempo para parar agora. Lide com isso, amigo."

Sorrindo, eu olhei novamente para fora da janela. Eu não ia discutir com eles.

"Então, você está bem, ou não?" Emmett perguntou mais uma vez.

"Eu estou bem", eu suspirei. "Só... ansioso, eu acho."

"Como está a ressaca?" Jasper perguntou com uma risada.

Eu olhei dele para Emmett, que tinha acordado como a porra de um bebê que dormiu a noite toda. "Vão à merda vocês dois."

Eu tinha certeza que a minha ressaca poderia ser pior, mas, apesar do meu estado embriagado, eu tinha seguido as instruções de Bella na noite anterior. Depois de vomitar, eu virei uma garrafa de água, tomei três Tylenol, e caí na cama. Felizmente, eu tinha apenas uma dor de cabeça miserável quando acordei ao som do meu alarme naquela manhã. Eu tinha tomado mais Tylenol, pensando que minha cabeça ia explodir uma vez que eu estivesse no ar, mas eu tinha caído no sono no segundo em tínhamos estabilizado.

Eles riram, mas todos nós ouvimos o som do trem de pouso sendo baixado, o guincho dos pneus tocando o solo, e a desaceleração dos motores. Nós taxiamos lentamente pela pista até o terminal, e eu suspirei de forma longa e profunda de alívio quando o piloto finalmente falou.

" _Obrigado por escolher a American Airlines, bem-vindos a Seattle."_

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Pareceu levar um inferno de muito mais tempo para sairmos do terminal para retirada de bagagem do que eu me lembrava da última vez. Também parecia que nós três com nossos uniformes atraíamos mais atenção, também. Nós fomos parados, recebemos agradecimentos e fomos recebidos em casa por meros estranhos e crianças pequenas, que chegou a um ponto que eu estava prestes a perder a cabeça. Não que eu não apreciasse a gratidão, mas eu _realmente_ precisava colocar as minhas mãos em Bella.

Os arredores da esteira de bagagem já estavam lotados com as pessoas que estavam no avião com a gente e aqueles que estavam ali para recebê-los para casa. Emmett e Jasper pegaram as nossas mochilas da esteira transportadora, simplesmente porque elas estavam todas juntas e era realmente difícil não notá-las entre as cores escuras das bagagens dos civis.

Foda-se, _eu_ era um civil agora. Eu realmente precisava me lembrar disso. Eu balancei minha cabeça, meus olhos doendo para ver a minha menina. Uma pequena multidão de adolescentes se separou na minha frente, e então eu a vi, toda perfeita de azul com lágrimas já em seus olhos enquanto corria na minha direção.

Deixando cair a minha mochila, eu a peguei com facilidade e levantei-a do chão. Ela cheirava a céu e casa, e a sensação de tê-la em meus braços novamente era boa pra caralho.

"Bella", eu suspirei contente, sentindo-me completo pela primeira vez em semanas. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: _Finalmente!_

Lágrimas quentes escorreram contra o meu pescoço, e eu segurei seu rosto, ainda mantendo-a perto de mim.

"Ei, deixe-me ver você", eu sussurrei, bem consciente de que tínhamos um grande público para o nosso reencontro. "Eu senti falta do seu rosto bonito."

Ela riu, toda chorosa e bonita, afastando o rosto do meu. "Você é um colírio para os olhos, querido", disse ela com os olhos lacrimejantes e um sorriso doce.

Eu ri, enxugando algumas lágrimas com o polegar e colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha. "Você, também, meu doce."

Ela puxou o meu boné, distribuindo beijos na minha testa, bochechas, e, finalmente, nos meus lábios, tudo enquanto apoiava seus cotovelos sobre os meus ombros, agarrando cada lado do meu rosto.

"Você está aqui", ela afirmou, sem fôlego, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, que estava mais comprido, assim como ela tinha solicitado.

"Sim, amor", eu disse, colocando-a no chão, mas não deixando uma polegada entre nós. Eu beijei seus lábios de leve, mas não como eu queria. "Estou em casa, Bella."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Nós estávamos barulhentos, todos falando ao mesmo tempo e roubando beijos enquanto caminhávamos para o estacionamento. As meninas tinham vindo em carros separados, sabendo que todos nós nos veríamos em breve no casamento do pai de Bella. Com abraços e promessas de nos encontrarmos antes do próximo fim de semana, eu joguei minhas coisas no porta-malas de Bella.

A viagem foi confortável, e nós dois contamos o que tinha acontecido nas últimas semanas. Nós rimos do meu fiasco bêbado na noite anterior, e então ela me contou sobre a noite de meninas que elas tinham compartilhado e que a caixa de Tanya tinha chegado mais cedo, apesar do meu pedido que ela esperasse.

"E?" Eu perguntei, fazendo uma careta.

"Eu não toque nela. Nem pensar, Edward." Ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ela provavelmente enviou mais cedo para o que quer que seja a merda que ela colocou lá pudesse me matar."

Rindo, eu peguei a mão dela e beijei cada dedo, incapaz de resistir a qualquer distância dela no momento. "Tanya pode ser rancorosa, mas não faz o tipo 'ameaça de bomba', meu doce."

"Que seja, babe", ela riu. "Aquela caixa é toda sua, e está no quarto com o resto de suas coisas sem abrir."

"Ela está saindo com alguém. Eu sou apenas uma parte embaraçosa do passado dela", eu ri.

"Embaraçoso, minha bunda", Bella murmurou, dando a rua residencial em frente a ela um olhar sombrio.

"Nova regra: Eu rosnei em seu ouvido, corrigindo o volante quando ela desviou um pouco. "Não é permitido discutir o assunto Tanya dentro de casa... pelo menos pelo resto da noite", eu ordenei, dando uma mordidinha no ponto fraco atrás da orelha dela. "A sua doce _bunda_ , no entanto, pode ser discutida a _qualquer porra de tempo_ , amor."

"Ok", ela gemeu, me acotovelando com cuidado, "Mas volte para o seu lugar antes de eu bater na caixa de correio da Senhora Mary!"

Minha cabeça virou para as casas à nossa direita quando eu me endireitei. Bella entrou na garagem de uma pequena casa amarela com aberturas verdes. As árvores, já começando a mostrar as cores do outono, meio que a abraçavam, com ramos baixos pendurados sobre a porta da frente. Ela tinha deixado as luzes acesas. Eu podia ver o meu piano na janela do cômodo no canto da casa, e uma sensação diferente de tudo que eu já tinha conhecido me dominou.

"É pequena..." Bella sussurrou, parecendo nervosa.

"É perfeita", eu retruquei, arrancando meu olhar da minha nova casa de volta para a razão pela qual eu estava lá.

Ela riu, cobrindo o meu rosto. "Ainda assim é pequena, Edward", ela repetiu com uma risada. "Aqui", disse ela, alcançando sua bolsa. Ela colocou um conjunto de chaves na minha mão, apontando cada uma. "Porta da frente, porta dos fundos, depósito na garagem."

"E isso?" Eu ri, segurando o chaveiro com a palavra "Sargento". "Eu não sou Sargento mais. Eu disse aos caras..."

"Cale a boca", ela sussurrou, beijando meus lábios. "Você sempre será o meu Sargento".

E aquilo encerrou o assunto apelido imediatamente porque eu era dela, totalmente.

Ela saiu do carro, e eu a segui, deixando minhas coisas no porta-malas. Pisar na varanda foi uma experiência surreal ainda que reconfortante, porque parecia que esse momento nunca iria chegar. Eu queria, sonhei com isso por tanto tempo, porra, que eu não tinha certeza se eu ainda estava dormindo no avião ou não.

"Tenho certeza que a Senhora Mary irá se fazer conhecida amanhã, então prepare-se para isso", Bella divagou, dando à casa ao lado um olhar amoroso.

"Eu tenho certeza que irei sobreviver, baby", eu ri, erguendo as chaves, mas parei, inclinando o queixo para que ela pudesse encontrar o meu olhar. "Você está pronta para isso?" Eu perguntei, minha voz sincera, porque este era um passo enorme em nossas vidas.

O sorriso que se formou em seu rosto deslumbrante foi simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. "Sim", ela riu. "Abra a maldita porta, Edward. Eu quis você aqui desde o segundo que você disse que me amava."

"Beije-me em primeiro lugar, meu doce", eu disse com um sorriso, segurando seu rosto.

Ela pressionou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo que era novo, um pouco nervoso, e quase sexy demais para estarmos de pé naquela varanda da frente. Mantendo sua testa pressionada à minha, ela virou-se ligeiramente para guiar a minha chave na fechadura.

Empurrando a porta aberta, ela me beijou novamente. "Bem-vindo, Sargento".

* * *

 ** _Eu vi alguns de vocês preocupados que acabasse aqui, quando Edward finalmente estivesse com Bella, em Seattle... Nada disso! Ainda temos mais 30 capítulos! Aposto que gostaram! Hahaha_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai._**


	151. Chapter 149

**Capítulo 149: Bella**

 **Seattle - sábado, 2 de outubro de 2010 às 19h52min**

Eu não consegui evitar de dar mais um beijo em Edward antes de ele literalmente abrir a porta para o nosso futuro. Eu estava tão feliz por tê-lo aqui... em casa... que eu mal conseguia me segurar. Meu mundo tinha sido reduzido a este momento, a este homem quando eu pressionei minha testa na dele e cegamente estendi a mão para a fechadura da porta.

Quando a tranca abrir, eu dei à porta um pequeno empurrão e rocei meus lábios no sorriso que antes estava a meras polegadas do meu.

"Bem-vindo, Sargento".

Edward abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. A felicidade que eu vi estampada em seu rosto me tirou o fôlego, e eu não podia deixar de espelhar sua expressão quando me virei em seus braços e entramos na casa. Uma mão estava no meu quadril quando ele estendeu a outra para fechar a porta. Assim que o som da porta se fechando ecoou pela pequena entrada, a outra mão se mudou para onde já estava a outra, e ele se aproximou, pressionando seu corpo ao meu.

Eu levei um momento para olhar em volta, tentando ver a casa a partir de uma nova perspectiva. A entrada aberta direto para a sala de estar, que eu tinha deixado acesa para que ele não fosse recebido por uma casa escura. Estava um pouco lotada, com móveis e caixas misturadas com o que eu já tinha recebido de Edward. Eu sabia que a pintura precisava de uma atualizada - era uma cor creme, e eu tinha acabado de lavar as paredes duas semanas antes, mas não tinham sido pintadas desde que eu tinha mudado para cá alguns anos antes. Ainda assim... era um lar.

"Então, esta é _a nossa_ sala de estar", eu disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio, enfatizando o _nossa_ na descrição.

Edward ficou ao meu lado, mantendo um braço em volta da minha cintura para me segurar contra ele. "É exatamente como eu imaginei, honestamente", disse ele enquanto olhava ao redor da sala. "Quero dizer, eu vi um pouco quando nós nos falávamos pelo Skype, mas vê-la em pessoa é algo completamente diferente."

Ele caminhou até a estante da TV, olhando para as fotos que eu tinha espalhado nas prateleiras - de nós, meus amigos, Charlie, Renée e Phil... e, finalmente, a dele e de seus pais que ele tinha me enviado para guardar de alguns meses antes. Com um único dedo, ele traçou a moldura com um misto de tristeza, arrependimento e amor em seu rosto.

"Obrigado", ele murmurou baixinho. "Significa muito vê-la aqui com todas as suas fotos importantes."

"É importante, também, Edward", eu disse a ele honestamente. "Eles eram a sua família. Esta é a sua casa agora. Você merece ter a sua família aqui com você."

Ele me puxou mais perto, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça antes de me liberar com uma respiração profunda, estremecendo.

Depois de olhar para baixo para o nosso mix de filmes e música, ele continuou a nos guiar ao redor da sala, observando as outras fotos que eu tinha pendurado na parede, a velha colcha da minha avó que eu colocava sobre o encosto do sofá, os livros empilhados a esmo na mesa de centro.

Finalmente, ele passou a mão levemente sobre o couro bonito da velha poltrona do pai dele. Eu dei a ele o silêncio que ele parecia precisar. Eu sabia que ver as coisas de seus pais iria trazer de volta memórias, boas e más, e se ele precisava de tempo para processá-lo, eu o daria. Afinal de contas, ele estava aqui agora; nós teríamos todo o tempo do mundo.

"Fica bem aqui, não é?" Ele meditou suavemente, dando à poltrona uma última olhada antes de se virar para mim. Me beijando docemente, ele murmurou contra os meus lábios, "Obrigado por encaixar as minhas coisas na sua casa, linda."

Eu sorri, segurando seu rosto na minha mão, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar. "Nossa casa agora, lembra?"

Ele sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. "Nossa casa. Me mostra mais?"

Rindo baixinho, eu saí do seu abraço e peguei sua mão. "Vamos lá, então. A sala de jantar é do outro lado deste arco."

Edward apertou a minha mão quando entramos na sala de jantar lotada, com suas paredes verde claro, mesa de madeira escura, e cadeiras estofadas em verde para combinar. Eu amei este cômodo simplesmente por causa da cor da tinta, mas com escrivaninha do pai de Edward, estava definitivamente apertado.

"Esta é _a nossa_ sala de jantar", eu disse, apesar de ter sido realmente desnecessário.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Sim, definitivamente teremos que encontrar outro lugar para essa escrivaninha. Se não tiver jeito, podemos alugar uma unidade de armazenamento pequena para ela."

Ele me levou até ela, passando a mão livre sobre o topo, muito parecido com o que ele tinha feito com a poltrona.

"Irina disse que se lembra de mim sentado atrás dela, fingindo ser ele..." Esfregando o rosto com a mão, Edward suspirou. "Eu não me lembrava disso até agora – de realmente fazer isso, quero dizer, eu lembro de estar sentado naquela cadeira grande quando eu era pequeno o suficiente para que meus pés ficassem pendurados pelo menos quatro ou cinco centímetros do chão, e eu gostava de me balançar para trás e para frente, enquanto eu fingia dar um discurso." Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Isso é o que eu achava que ele fazia... dar discursos. Eu me sentava em uma das outras cadeiras em seu escritório enquanto ele praticava suas alegações finais, por isso, com aquela idade, isso era tudo o que seu trabalho implicava na minha mente.

"Um dia, antes de ele vir para casa do trabalho, eu queria fingir que eu era um grande homem que dá discursos. Então eu sentei na cadeira e estava balbuciando - argumentando sobre a limpeza do meu quarto ou ter que comer minhas ervilhas no jantar ou algo assim, eu tenho certeza - quando ele entrou pela porta lembro-me de ter começando a me levantar, e ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse-me para continuar o que eu estava fazendo e sentou-se no outro lado da mesa, onde eu costumava me sentar para vê-lo... ele me ouviu até que eu finalmente terminei". Edward deu um tapinha na mesa uma vez e, em seguida, virou-se para mim. "Essa é a minha primeira lembrança do meu pai. Não posso acreditar que eu me lembro. Eu tinha que ter cerca de quatro anos."

Meus olhos estavam úmidos, e eu pretendia esfregar meus dedos neles antes que as lágrimas pudessem cair, mas Edward foi mais rápido, usando a mão livre enquanto as lágrimas escapavam e molhavam as minhas bochechas. Eu virei o rosto e pressionei minha bochecha na palma da mão dele, apreciando o calor e o peso dela contra o meu rosto.

"Eu te amo", eu disse a ele, erguendo os olhos para encontrar os dele. "Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de manter isso aqui. Precisamos de uma escrivaninha de qualquer maneira. Eu não quero que ela vá para um depósito."

Edward soltou minha mão e estendeu para tocar o meu rosto quando abaixou a cabeça para encontrar os meus olhos. "Eu também te amo, meu doce. Obrigado."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer que ele não precisava me agradecer, ele tocos os meus lábios uma vez, duas vezes, finalmente, alegando-os em um beijo quente que assumiu todos os meus sentidos. Senti sua camisa da farda, áspera sob meus dedos, enquanto deslizava minhas mãos até seu peito e depois para os ombros. Sua respiração era quente e o sabor doce, como hortelã-pimenta, quando ele separou os meus lábios com a língua. Nós dois gememos quando ele inclinou a cabeça para tornar o beijo mais profundo.

Quando finalmente paramos para respirar, ele não foi longe. Com a testa pressionada na minha, ele riu. "Mostre-me o resto da casa, Isabella, ou o resto da turnê vai ter que esperar até amanhã... ou para a próxima semana", ele terminou com um sorriso.

Eu sorri e, em seguida, o beijei levemente uma vez antes de me afastar e pegar sua mão. "Você vai gostar do cômodo ao lado..."

A cozinha tinha sido a principal razão de eu ter escolhido esta casa ao tentar encontrar um lugar para viver. A casa em si era um pouco mais velha do que eu gostaria, mas o casal dono do lugar que vivia aqui antes de ter que se mudar quando sua família ficou muito grande tinha recentemente reformado a cozinha. Os armários eram de madeira clara, os eletrodomésticos de aço inoxidável, e as bancadas de granito escuro. Tinha uma grande ilha, que abrigava a pia e me dava muito espaço quando eu estava fazendo biscoitos.

Na ilha estava o presente que eu tinha comprado para Edward. Eu tinha procurado por semanas para encontrar o perfeito presente de boas-vindas.

" _A nossa_ cozinha", eu anunciei, mais uma vez enfatizando o _nossa_.

"É ótima, Bella", Edward disse, olhando em torno da cozinha. "Eu amei as banquetas da ilha." Apontando para o balcão, ele perguntou em tom divertido, "Por que no mundo que você tem um piano na cozinha?"

Rindo, eu disse: "Tem menos do que quinze centímetros de comprimento e apenas cinco polegadas de profundidade, querido. Não é como se eu colocado o seu baby grand na minha cozinha." Batendo no ombro dele com o meu, eu disse, "Teste. Pressione a tecla do meio."

Quando ele cuidadosamente pressionou a tecla, as quatro primeiras notas da Quinta Sinfonia de Beethoven soaram, e a tampa do piano de cauda se abriu, revelando os biscoitos que eu tinha feito depois que eu não consegui voltar a dormir esta manhã.

"Oh inferno do caramba..." Edward resmungou baixinho, estendendo a mão e agarrando um dos de manteiga de amendoim no topo. "Onde no mundo você conseguiu isso?" Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele enfiou o cookie inteiro na boca, gemendo enquanto mastigava.

Eu ri novamente da adorável linguagem masculina e respondi: "Eu comprei on-line. É feito na China, então eu quase não comprei, mas eu não consegui encontrar nada local, então..."

Ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto estendia a mão e pegava um snickerdoodle. "Foda-se, eu vou ter que correr um quilômetro extra todos os dias, ou eu vou explodir todas as minhas calças", ele riu, enfiando mais uma vez o cookie na boca.

Quando ele me beijou de novo, seus lábios estavam açucarados, e algumas migalhas terminaram na minha boca, em vez da dele. Eu lambi meus lábios e observei os olhos dele escurecerem.

"Isabella", ele gemeu, e de uma só vez, ele me puxou contra ele, moveu as mãos para a minha cintura, e me pegou, colocando-me no balcão.

Eu abri minhas pernas, puxando-o entre elas para que ele pudesse me beijar. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas minhas coxas debaixo do meu vestido, parando quando seus polegares encostaram no cetim úmido da minha calcinha. Com olhos tão escuros que pareciam piscinas negras de tinta, ele olhou para mim, com a respiração pesada.

"Eu te quero tanto", ele bufou enquanto me acariciava levemente sobre o tecido. "Você vai gozar para mim? Bem aqui, agora. Eu quero fazer você gozar. Faz muito muito tempo, porra."

Ofegante, eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto ele empurrava minha calcinha de lado e deslizava dois dedos dentro de mim.

"Porra", Edward assobiou. "Você está tão molhada, baby..."

Eu sabia que estava... Eu quase podia ouvir quando ele começou a mover os dedos, quase todo o caminho antes de puxá-los para fora novamente.

Sua outra mão se moveu e seu polegar começou a acariciar o meu clitóris. Quando ele enrolou os dois dedos dentro de mim e acariciou meu ponto G, ao mesmo tempo em que levemente apertou meu clitóris, eu desmoronei em torno dele.

"Oh Deus!" Eu gritei quando estrelas explodiram atrás das minhas pálpebras. Senti-me apertando os dedos dele com tanta força que por um momento, eu estava preocupada que eu iria machucá-lo, mas, em seguida, o prazer tomou conta de mim, e eu perdi a noção de tudo até que ele finalmente retirou seus dedos de mim.

Eu ainda estava ofegante quando ele enfiou os dedos na boca e chupou até a última gota gemendo.

Quando eu pude finalmente respirar de novo, eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Você pode ter que correr dois quilômetros a mais a cada dia, se essa é for minha recompensa cada vez que eu fizer cookies para você."

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu antes de se inclinar para me beijar. Eu senti o meu gosto nos lábios dele, mas não de todo desagradável.

"Vamos lá", disse ele quando finalmente nos separamos "Há mais um cômodo que eu quero ver antes de você me mostrar o quarto - com grandes detalhes", ele brincou com um sorriso torto e uma sobrancelha levantada.

Me erguendo em seus braços, ele me colocou de pé, sorrindo novamente quando eu cambaleei instável por um momento.

"Siga-me, Masen", eu disse a ele, pegando sua mão e levando-o da cozinha

Nós passamos novamente pelas salas de jantar e de estar e, em seguida, para o final do corredor que conduzia à biblioteca. Eu tinha deixado a porta fechada, com a intenção de fazer uma revelação dramática, mesmo que ele já tivesse visto fotos e visto o cômodo através da janela na frente da casa enquanto entrávamos na garagem.

"Vá em frente", eu disse calmamente, sabendo que este era a parte da cada que ele estava mais ansioso para ver.

Edward estendeu a mão e virou a maçaneta, empurrando a porta levemente para não bater na parede atrás dela. Ele ficou em silêncio quando entrou, puxando-me atrás dele. Uma vez lá dentro, ele parou-nos no centro da sala, mantendo sua mão na minha enquanto ele lentamente girava, olhando para todas as estantes, o sofá de dois lugares... mas ele se acalmou quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o piano de cauda diante das portas francesas.

"Toca para mim?" Eu pedi suavemente, querendo isso mais do que quase qualquer outra coisa no momento.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, levando-me com ele enquanto caminhava ao piano e deslizou o banco para fora. Uma vez que ele estava sentado em frente às teclas, ele deu um tapinha no banco ao lado dele, me pedindo sem palavras para sentar com ele enquanto ele tocava.

Ele abriu a tampa, correndo as mãos sobre as teclas brancas e pretas quase com reverência. "Provavelmente está desafinado", ele murmurou desculpando-se.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio antes de admitir a outra surpresa que eu tinha para ele. "Eu mandei afinar na semana passada... Eu pedi à professora de música na escola uma recomendação. Ela me deu o nome do cara que ela usa para não só os pianos da escola, mas também o que ela tem em casa." Eu fechei minha boca antes que eu pudesse divagar mais.

"Sério?" Edward respirou fundo e, em seguida, tocou um ajuste rápido de escalas de aquecimento, acenando e sorrindo. "Está perfeito. Obrigado, querida."

Ele olhou para as teclas na frente dele e começou a tocar. Eu reconheci como a música que ele havia escrito para a mãe. Era assombrosamente bela, e eu poderia dizer o quanto significava para ele quando ele fechou os olhos e se perdeu com a música.

No momento em que as últimas notas ecoaram pela sala, lágrimas silenciosas estavam novamente caindo pelo meu rosto.

"Oh, Bella", ele murmurou. "Venha aqui, querida."

Com a ajuda dele, eu subi em seu colo, montando suas coxas e inclinando-me para ele, descansando minha testa em seu ombro.

"É tão l-linda", eu murmurei em seu pescoço.

Sua única resposta foi apertar os braços em volta de mim e dar um beijo no meu cabelo.

Depois de um momento, eu falei novamente. "Toca a minha?"

Edward riu, o movimento me balançando no colo dele, roçando um contra o outro deliciosamente.

Com um gemido, ele colocou as mãos para frente sobre as teclas e começou a tocar. Ela começou lenta, mas rapidamente houve a transição para as notas leves, rápidas. Eu podia sentir cada grama de tensão deixá-lo enquanto eu me agarrava a ele, ouvindo a música que ele tinha escrito apenas para mim.

Quando ele terminou, eu sussurrei, "Mais uma vez..."

Desta vez, eu não consegui manter meus lábios afastados dele. Sentindo-o duro e pronto, pressionado contra mim intimamente, sabendo que ele estava aqui para ficar, de repente me deixou voraz por ele. Enquanto a música se construía, eu distribuí beijos em seu pescoço, chupando levemente em seu pomo de Adão. Quando eu mordisquei sua mandíbula, ele abruptamente parou de tocar, ficando de pé sem problemas comigo em seus braços enquanto a banqueta deslizava para trás ao longo do piso de madeira com um guincho.

"É isso", ele rosnou suavemente, inclinando-se para me beijar com força e rápido. "Qual o caminho para o quarto?"

Eu ri, minha cabeça caindo para trás, e disse: "À direita no final do corredor."

Eu ainda estava rindo quando ele usou o cotovelo para apagar a luz e nos tirou rapidamente da biblioteca, quase correndo em direção ao quarto.

* * *

 _ **3**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	152. Chapter 150

**Capítulo 150: Edward**

 **Seattle - sábado, 2 outubro, 2010 às 21:01**

Cristo Todo-Poderoso! Eu simplesmente não podia esperar mais nem um segundo. Era tudo demais, porra - a casa, a mistura absoluta e sólida das minhas coisas com as de Bella, o som que veio do meu piano, e a sensação dela em meus braços enquanto eu tocava.

Eu carregava uma menina altamente divertida pelo corredor, incapaz de não rir com ela. O puro prazer de finalmente estarmos juntos - permanentemente - estava praticamente nos tornando estúpidos. Mas caramba, eu a queria. Parecia que fazia anos que eu não me enterrava dentro dela, e não as simples e fáceis duas semanas e meia.

Havia uma parte de mim que meio que queria uma excursão pelo quarto, mas meu pau protestou, e foi mais esperto e estava muito mais no controle do que eu no momento, porque ele estava focado em pequenos dedos ágeis puxando a minha camisa da farda, puxando a calça da minha cintura e desabotoando. Ele estava lutando contra as minhas calças para se aproximar do calor e da umidade que estava me queimando enquanto pernas fortes agarravam os meus quadris com mais força.

Eu consegui passar pela porta antes que a língua, os lábios e os dentes de Bella se tornassem esmagadores contra a pele do meu queixo, pescoço e garganta. Com um urro vindo diretamente do meu peito, eu pressionei-a contra a madeira dura da porta, usando a alavancagem para me esfregar contra ela, ao mesmo tempo que uma das minhas mãos agarrava seu cabelo para puxar sua boca para a minha.

Engolindo um choramingar doce, eu beijei-a com força. Eu queria tanto fazer isso corretamente na cama dela - droga, _n_ _a nossa_ cama - mas quando sua boca se abriu para mim, eu simplesmente não aguentei mais. Felizmente, Bella tinha um toque a mais de juízo que eu.

"Edward", ela murmurou contra os meus lábios, sorrindo quando eu bufei e a beijei para que ela se calasse. "Babe", ela riu, agarrando cada lado do meu rosto. Puxando a minha testa contra a dela, ela sussurrou, "Eu quero você na minha cama. Por favor. Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo eu esperei..."

Ofegante, eu assenti contra ela. " _Nossa_ cama", eu a corrigi.

Seu sorriso era tão fodidamente bonito, cheio de esperança, amor e promessas que eu me forcei a abrandar. Tínhamos o tempo todo do mundo. Certamente, eu poderia saborear este momento.

"Sim", ela sussurrou, ainda sorrindo.

Eu beijei seus lábios rapidamente antes de me afastar com ela da porta, mas eu me recusei a coloca-la no chão. "Abra a porta e me mostre", eu ordenei, minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu esperava, mas ela se abaixou e girou a maçaneta.

O quarto era basicamente como entrar dentro do coração de Bella. Sua influência estava praticamente escorrendo pelas paredes. Seu aroma tomava conta do cômodo, deixando-me ainda mais duro do que já estava. Mas foi quando eu notei as pequenas coisas - meus sapatos junto com os dela, minhas roupas penduradas ao lado das dela, até mesmo o meu terno, que já estava lavado e passado para o casamento de Charlie pendurado no gancho da porta do armário. Fotos de nós dois na Flórida estavam por toda parte, a maior parte pendurada acima da cadeira no canto. Uma pilha de livros aqui, seu laptop e coisas da escola lá, uma camiseta minha que ela deve ter dormido em cima do cesto de roupa suja - tudo parecia tão fodidamente certo, como se tivesse sido sempre assim.

Mas foi na cama que os meus olhos finalmente desembarcaram, fazendo com que o meu coração doesse de desejo. Eu a tinha visto nela através do Skype, mas nada me preparou para o momento de realmente tomá-la nela. Sentando na borda, eu a mantive no meu colo. Ela estava empurrando a minha camisa e já estava quase frustrada, por isso, eu tive simpatia sobre ela e movi os ombros para tirá-la fora.

"Melhor, meu doce?" Eu perguntei, mas sorri quando ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, com as mãos imediatamente começando a puxar a barra da minha camiseta bege. Uma vez que ela conseguiu arrancá-la de mim e atirou no chão, minhas mãos deslizaram até suas coxas e por baixo do vestido. "O que você quer agora que me tem onde queria?" Eu perguntei a ela, recolhendo seu vestido para que eu pudesse retirá-lo dela, o que a deixou vestindo coisas sensuais de cetim e renda azuis.

Um sorrisinho perverso apareceu em seus lábios, e ela sussurrou: "Tudo".

Meu pau se contraiu com o ronronar em sua voz, o olhar sombrio em seus olhos, e a lambida incrivelmente sexy que ela deu em seus lábios. Suas mãos quentes acariciavam meu peito e meu estômago, os dedos absorvendo cada reentrância dos músculos e cada polegada de pele. Quando o polegar dela rodou ao longo da trilha de pelos que desaparecia no cós da minha calça, eu me inclinei para frente para dar um beijo longo, lento e molhado em seu seio, roçando meus lábios até sua orelha.

"Hmm, _tudo_ não é específico o suficiente para mim, Isabella", eu provoquei, sugando sua pele levemente. "Eu estou pensando que você precisa me dar detalhes, minha garota sexy".

Eu sabia que estava brincando com fogo, porque ouvi-la dizer palavras como boceta, pau, e gozar absolutamente me deixaria louco. Mas porra, eu queria ouvir.

"Toque-me", ela sussurrou, deslizando as mãos até meu bíceps aos meus ombros e, finalmente, segurando ambos os lados do meu rosto. "E não pare. Eu preciso sentir que você está finalmente aqui. _Realmente_ aqui."

Enfiando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, eu beijei seus lábios suavemente, sussurrando: "A espera acabou, minha linda. Eu prometo. Sem mais adeus."

"Bom", ela respirou, capturando minha boca com a sua.

Eu dei a ela o que ela queria. A partir de seus ombros, eu desci os dedos levemente por sua espinha até que cheguei ao gancho do sutiã, que foi rapidamente desfeito e descartado. Com as palmas das mãos e dedos abertos, eu toquei cada polegada de pele – a parte mais baixa de suas costas, a parte externa das coxas, em torno de sua bunda perfeita, meus dedos investigando debaixo do cetim, a fim de tocar em algo ainda mais suave. Deixei meus polegares provocar a área sensível logo acima de sua calcinha, e, finalmente, eu toquei seus seios cheios, redondos com mamilos tão tensos que tinha que ter sido quase doloroso porque ela soltou outro som desesperado contra a minha boca.

"O que mais, baby?" Eu perguntei a ela, arqueando-a em meus braços para que eu pudesse capturar o mamilo esquerdo, girando minha língua em torno dele, sugando-o, acariciando-o com o meu nariz, tudo ao mesmo tempo acariciando o outro seio. "O que mais você quer que eu faça com você nesta cama?" Eu deixei meus lábios contra seu mamilo com cada palavra, cada impulso de ar através da pele agora muito molhada.

Sua respiração ficou presa quando a cabeça caiu para trás, mas ela não me respondeu. Ela simplesmente agarrou meu cabelo para me segurar onde me queria. Sentando-me em linha reta, eu arrastei meus lábios em seu esterno, na clavícula e pescoço ao longo do caminho até a orelha.

"Posso dizer que eu queria?" Eu sussurrei contra o ponto fraco de sua pele, tentando impedir que seus quadris se movessem muito, porque se ela continuasse assim, eu não ia durar muito. Ela assentiu com a cabeça que sim, e eu continuei. "Eu quis ver você nua no meio desta cama por tanto tempo que pensei que eu ia ficar louco. Eu queria vê-la esperando por mim, pronta para eu te foder com força, profundo, durante toda a noite."

"Oh, Deus, sim", ela respondeu sem fôlego, todo o seu corpo arrepiado.

"Boa menina", eu elogiei. "Agora levante-se para mim."

Ela saiu do meu colo e se colocou entre as minhas pernas com os pés meio trôpegos. Uma vez que ela estava firme, eu coloquei meus dedos no cós da sua calcinha.

"Esta... mmm... É muito, muito bonita, amor, mas eu a quero fora daqui. E então eu quero você no meio da cama. Entendido?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela através dos meus cílios enquanto puxava o tecido de seda pelas pernas dela, certificando-me que eu a tocasse provocando-a até os pés.

Eu estava ciente de que Bella amava as minhas ordens, minha "voz comandante de Sargento", como ela dizia. Ela saiu de sua calcinha e se arrastou para a cama, dando-me uma visão fodidamente fantástica de sua bunda e sua boceta molhada. Eu tive que me ajustar a fim de conseguir desamarrar as minhas botas. Eu as chutei para longe, juntamente com as minhas meias, finalmente, levantando-me para me livrar das minhas calças e cuecas. Olhando para a visão deslumbrante sobre a cama, eu sabia que não iria durar muito mais tempo sem enterrar-me tão profundamente dentro dela que não pudesse dizer onde eu terminava e ela começava.

Eu balancei a cabeça ao pensar que esta bela criatura era minha, que eu finalmente consegui ficar com ela, e que eu nunca, nunca teria que deixá-la ir novamente. O conhecimento de que eu iria acordar todas as manhãs com ela na porra dos meus braços quase fez meu peito doer. Não haveria mais contar os tique-taques do relógio, nada mais de marcar com um 'x' os dias no calendário, e não precisávamos mais esperar para começar o nosso futuro. Tudo isso tinha acabado.

"Você é tão perfeita", eu sussurrei do pé da cama. "Abra suas pernas para mim, baby. Mostre-me quão molhada eu deixo você."

Duas belas pernas lisas foram dobradas na altura dos joelhos na minha frente, e sua respiração estava pesada, o que fez seu peito a subir e descer com cada inalar e exalar. Ela estava tão molhada que eu podia ver a evidência no interior de suas coxas, e eu lambi meus lábios.

"Oh, meu doce, quantas vezes você chorou por mim nessa cama?"

Ela bufou uma risada, mas suas mãos agarraram a roupa de cama com força em seus pequenos punhos. "Mais vezes do que posso contar, querido."

"O Sr. Sparkles ficava com toda a diversão", eu resmunguei, inclinando a cabeça para ela e arrastando minha língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior. "Seus serviços são agora..."

"Não mais necessários", ela terminou por mim.

Rindo eu concordei prontamente. "Sim, ele está totalmente demitido." Eu suspirei diante da visão dela, toda devassa e pronta, mas feliz, ao mesmo tempo. "Deus, amor. Eu te quero tanto. Eu mal posso ver direito."

"Vem aqui", ela sussurrou, estendendo seus braços para mim.

Rastejando pela cama, eu distribuí beijos no topo de cada pé, percorri de leve meus lábios até a canela, apenas para beijar ambos os joelhos. Recolhendo seu incrível sabor do interior de suas coxas, eu sorri contra sua pele quando seus quadris empurraram para fora da cama.

Por mais que eu quisesse prová-la, senti-la gozar na minha boca, eu queria estar dentro dela ainda mais. Eu queria me perder nela, e ter todos os sentidos na primeira vez que fizemos amor na _nossa_ cama. No entanto, o sabor dela não podia ser ignorado. Eu a lambi de um lado ao outro, amando o som do meu nome saindo de sua boca. Acariciando os cabelos macios e aparados de seu monte, meus lábios finalmente se arrastou até o ponto doce e sensível logo abaixo do umbigo.

"Sim", ela gemeu, seus olhos rolando para trás quando eu marquei como minha, sugando a pele com força.

Seus quadris rolaram debaixo de mim, tentando se aproximar, encontrar atrito. Algo - _qualquer coisa_ . Eu queria provocá-la um pouco mais, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela estava prestes a atingir o limite, e eu estava certo, porque, de repente, suas mãos estavam no meu cabelo, sua voz desesperada.

"Edward... _por favor_."

Eu caí sobre ela, plantando meus cotovelos ao lado de sua cabeça, a fim de beijá-la até que ela ficasse tonta. Suas mãos se curvaram e percorreram as minhas costas, me puxando para mais perto, pedindo-me para tomá-la.

"Eu não posso esperar mais", ela ofegou, parecendo aflita, sua voz cheia de emoção. "Eu senti a sua falta... Eu esperei tanto tempo..."

"Eu te amo", eu simplesmente disse, colando a minha testa na dela enquanto os nossos olhos se encontravam, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me alinhava a sua entrada.

"Eu te amo..."

Sua voz foi cortada quando eu me afundei dentro dela, tanto quanto eu poderia ir, ambos gritando com as sensações. Eu não acho que qualquer coisa já foi tão boa quanto o quão apertada, úmida e quente ela era.

"Porra", eu rosnei com os dentes cerrados, tentando com todas as minhas forçar não me entregar ao paraíso pulsando em torno de mim, tentando se ajustar a me ter dentro dela novamente depois de algumas semanas.

"Humm... tão bom", ela sussurrou, instando-me a me mover enquanto seu corpo inteiro praticamente vibrava em torno de mim.

Eu comecei com um ritmo lento, mas profundo, meus olhos nunca deixando o rosto bonito debaixo de mim. A dor que eu senti durante a última separação desapareceu instantaneamente. A necessidade de nunca ficar longe dela novamente que quase tinha sido esmagadora a última vez que tinha dito adeus veio borbulhando para a superfície e escapou pela minha boca.

"Eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você de novo", eu murmurei. "Nunca."

"Você não terá que ficar", ela disse, ofegante quando eu levantei a perna dela entre nós. "Oh, meu Deus... aí..."

Se possível, ela ficou ainda mais molhada quando eu perguntei, "Aqui? É isso que você precisa?"

"Oh, Deus... Sim", ela sussurrou, seus olhos rolando para trás assim que eu peguei o ritmo, o que era uma faca de dois gumes, porque eu estava tão fodidamente perto de perder o controle. Muito perto.

"Não. Não... Você irá olhar para mim, quando gozar, Isabella," eu pedi, não querendo nada mais do que assistir seus doces olhos castanhos escurecerem antes que ela caísse sobre a borda. "A primeira vez que você gozar para mim... _na nossa cama_... você vai olhar para mim."

"Edward... me fode", ela gemeu, arrastando o palavrão quando eu deixá-la cair sua perna para a dobra do meu braço e minha mão serpenteou entre nós para encontrar seu clitóris. "Eu estou tão perto", ela me avisou.

"Bom, goze... e goze com tudo para mim, meu doce."

Quando ela se despedaçou debaixo de mim, todo o seu corpo ficou tenso - as pernas me puxando para mais perto, suas mãos agarrando minha bunda, e seu boceta pulsando ao redor do meu pau duro. Eu tentei me segurar, para fazer isso durar, mas a queimadura explodiu, fazendo-me cair sobre a borda junto com a minha linda menina.

Deixando minha testa cair em seu ombro, eu tentei recuperar o fôlego. Dedos gentis se arrastavam para cima e para baixo pela minha espinha e pelo meu cabelo. Eu deixei a perna de Bella cair de volta na cama, antes de me afastar para olhar para ela. Eu tinha zero desejo de me separar dela no momento, então eu fiquei ligado a ela enquanto distribuía beijos suaves em sua testa, nos olhos, na ponta do nariz, e, finalmente, em seus lábios.

Nossa pele estava pegajosa de suor, mas ainda assim eu não podia me afastar de seu olhar, de seu toque, sua boca.

Ela sorriu contra os meus lábios quando os nossos beijos se aqueceram, aprofundaram e, de repente, eu estava endurecendo dentro dela novamente.

"Sargento," ela ronronou, segurando meu rosto e sorrindo. "Alguém está carente."

Eu ri sombriamente, descaradamente, porque eu não podia evitar. Eu não tinha vergonha em deixá-la saber o quanto eu a queria- durante todo o dia, todos os dias, para o resto de nossas vidas.

"Agora", ela cantarolou, empurrando-me um pouco. "Deixe-me mostrar o que _eu_ queria ver nesta cama."

Eu rolei e fiquei de costas, levando-a comigo. Mesmo que eu tenha escorregado para fora dela, ela estava um pouco além sexy enquanto lentamente montou em mim. Minhas mãos agarraram seus quadris, encorajando-a a se mover, mas ela se segurou, seus olhos absorvendo cada polegada de mim debaixo dela.

Ela suspirou, seus olhos estavam quentes, mas ainda cheios de desejo enquanto ela sussurrava: "Eu estou tão feliz que você finalmente está aqui para ficar, Edward."

Sentando-me, eu segurei o rosto dela, beijando seus lábios suavemente e gentilmente. "Mostre-me, Bella."

Com um giro glorioso de seu corpo e um impulso de leve sobre os meus ombros, ela assumiu o controle quando eu caí para trás, deixando-a me mostrar qual era a sensação de finalmente ter encontrado um lar.

* * *

 _ **3 3 3**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	153. Chapter 151

**Capítulo 151: Bella**

 **Seattle - domingo, 3 de outubro de 2010 às 08h32min**

A primeira coisa que eu tive consciência foi Edward: a mão, a palma da mão na minha barriga lentamente deslizando para baixo; suas coxas pressionadas nas minhas por trás, o pelo fazendo cócegas na minha pele; seu pau duro preso entre nós, acariciando para cima e para baixo a minha bunda enquanto ele lentamente empurrava seus quadris contra os meus; e, finalmente, seu hálito quente sobre a minha bochecha, meu pescoço, meu ombro enquanto ele distribuía beijos na minha pele.

A segunda coisa era fácil de ignorar. A dor leve – nas minhas pernas, meus ombros, entre as minhas pernas, e até mesmo nos dedos de me agarrar aos lençóis... Tudo isso foi resultado das muitas, _muitas_ rodadas de sexo a partir do momento em que chegamos no quarto até que adormecemos, emocionalmente e fisicamente exaustos, por volta das três da manhã.

"Mmm", eu ronronei suavemente, erguendo a mão para tocar seu rosto enquanto ele dava mais um beijo em um dos pontos que ele tinha marcado durante a noite. "Dia."

"Bom dia", Edward rugiu silenciosamente enquanto me tocava suavemente entre as pernas. "Dolorida?"

"Não o suficiente", eu prometi, me esfregando contra sua mão quando coloquei a minha entre nós e agarrei seu pau. Erguendo a perna de cima, eu o posicionei até que ele estava deslizando para trás e para frente em toda a minha entrada, a cabeça de seu pau batendo no meu clitóris com cada impulso. Eu gemi, sentindo-o deslizar um pouco mais pela minha entrada.

Edward deve ter sabido que eu precisava de mais porque a sua mão se moveu até que ele estava guiando seu pau dentro de mim com o seu próximo impulso, arrancando um gemido de ambos.

"Porra, sim", ele rosnou baixo.

Nesta posição, não havia muita liberdade de movimento, mas ele estava na posição perfeita para tocar no meu ponto G com cada impulso, me enlouquecendo mais e mais.

Erguendo a outra mão eu virei minha cabeça e o puxei para mim, imitando com a minha língua que ele estava fazendo lá embaixo. Quando eu comecei a gemer em sua boca, ele rosnou entre o nosso beijo, mordendo meus lábios e me acalmando com pequenos beijos enquanto seus dedos encontravam o meu clitóris onde estávamos unidos. Apenas quando eu pensei que não poderia suportar por mais tempo, quando eu senti que a corda dentro de mim havia sido esticada ao máximo, que iria arrebentar, ele beliscou meu clitóris, enviando-me ao paraíso.

"Oh, Deus... oh, Deus", eu cantarolei sem fôlego, movendo meus quadris enquanto pulsava ao redor dele. Eu pude senti-lo empurrando uma última vez, gozando em pulsos silenciosas dentro de mim quando ele suspirou contra meus lábios.

Por vários minutos, nós permanecemos na mesma posição, respirando pesadamente, mas incapaz de nos mover. Finalmente, Edward saiu de mim, rolando de costas e me puxando com ele. Eu me enrolei ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça em uma mão e descansando a outro levemente em seu abdômen, observando os músculos se contraindo sob o meu toque.

"Isso é completamente a melhor maneira de acordar", Eu disse, sorrindo quando ele olhou para mim com um olhar envergonhado.

"Sinto muito", disse ele, tocando o meu rosto, acariciando a minha bochecha com o polegar. "Você está dolorida, não está?"

Colocando minha mão em cima da dele, eu sorri. "Babe, eu teria te parado você se eu tivesse muito dolorida, eu juro. Confie em mim... você não fará nada que eu não quiser que você faça."

Ele olhou sério por alguns segundos para mim, olhando nos meus olhos antes de mudar o seu olhar sobre o resto do meu rosto e para baixo. Eu sabia o que ele estava procurando e que ele estava vendo. Ele estava procurando por pontadas de dor - ou pior, de cor; Eu também sabia que tudo o que ele iria ver era amor, paz e felicidade, mais do que eu já senti antes.

Com sua preocupação finalmente satisfeita, ele sorriu. "Bom. Eu acordei e você estava bem aqui, tão linda, com essa bunda gostosa pressionada contra mim... Então eu olhei em volta e percebi mais uma vez que eu estava..." Ele bufou, balançando a cabeça. "Que eu estava em casa. Foi simplesmente demais."

Rindo suavemente, eu me inclinei para beijá-lo mais uma vez. "Sinta-se livre para reagir dessa maneira cada vez que você perceber que está em casa", eu disse a ele com uma piscadela. "Ou quando você perceber que é segunda-feira, ou quando você perceber que o seu cabelo está muito comprido..."

Eu estava listando bobagem atrás de bobagem, querendo vê-lo sorrir novamente, e funcionou. Ele estendeu a mão para passar pela cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, e quanto a isso?" Disse ele, com um sorriso sexy e mau. "Eu posso dizer que cresceu um milímetro durante a noite..."

Eu gritei quando me vi de repente deitada de costas, meu impertinente Sargento pairando sobre mim, me olhando de soslaio. Eu estava prestes a pedir uma trégua, porque eu realmente estava um pouco dolorida para fazer de novo tão cedo, mas, em seguida, o estômago de Edward rosnou - alto.

Edward baixou a testa no meu ombro, seu corpo tremendo com uma risada silenciosa, e eu não pude deixar de participar.

"Com fome?" Eu perguntei, quando meu estômago pareceu ecoar o dele.

"Aparentemente, ambos estamos", disse ele através de uma risada.

"Vamos, Sargento", eu disse, dando ao ombro dele um leve empurrão para que ele caísse de volta de costas. "Eu vou usar o banheiro primeiro, e então eu vou começar o café da manhã, enquanto você toma seu banho."

Ele agarrou a minha mão, então eu não consegui sair da cama. "Eu sou realmente bom no chuveiro...", ele brincou, movimentando aqueles malditos cílios longos.

Eu ri. "Eu sei que você é... mas honestamente, eu não tenho certeza se posso lidar com outra rodada agora..."

De repente, todo sério, ele disse, "Venha para o chuveiro comigo, menina bonita Deixe-me cuidar de você eu vou mantê-la limpa... Por assim dizer - Eu prometo."

Suspirando feliz, eu me inclinei para dar um beijo em seus lábios franzidos. "Vamos, então", eu disse, soltando a mão dele e saindo da cama. "Vamos ficar limpos, para que possamos alimentar os animais."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça, enquanto eu olhava para o relógio do microondas. Edward e eu passamos quase 45 minutos no chuveiro. Nós não tinha feito sexo - eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse que estava muito dolorida - mas isso não significa que não havíamos absolutamente nos amado durante o banho. Edward tinha lavado meu cabelo, algo que nenhum cara antes dele já tinha se oferecido para fazer, e passou um bom tempo, enquanto certificando-se de que cada polegada de mim estava limpa. Ele até se agachou até que estava sentado sobre os calcanhares e, em seguida, pegou meus pés, lavando entre cada dedo do pé. Em seguida, a partir de sua posição abaixo de mim, ele colocou uma perna minha por cima do ombro e me lambeu e chupou até que eu gozei.

Claro, eu devolvi o favor. Das pontas dos dedos dos pés até o topo de sua cabeça, eu o lavei, deleitando-me ao arrancar outro orgasmo dele usando o meu sabonete líquido com aroma de morango a acariciando seu pau até que ele fez uma confusão por toda a parede do chuveiro.

Pegando o pacote de grãos de café que eu tinha comprado especificamente para Edward e o novo moedor de café, eu comecei a fazer o café no piloto automático enquanto pensava no que fazer para o café da manhã. Para o primeiro café da manhã de Edward em casa, eu queria fazer algo especial. Eu sabia que tinha tudo o que era preciso.

Edward estava se vestindo e iria pegar suas coisas do carro, mas eu sabia que ele viria me procurar em breve, assim que o café moído na hora estava pronto, eu reuni todos os ingredientes para o nosso café da manhã. Eu piquei nozes, medi a farinha, o açúcar, canela, sal e manteiga derretida, misturei tudo e coloquei na geladeira para depois colocar o bolo no forno.

Eu já estava com a manteiga, o açúcar e o leite prontos e comecei a me perguntar sobre Edward. Ele tinha mencionado que precisava ligar para Garrett e avisar a ele e Irina que ele estava em Seattle para ficar. Talvez ele tivesse decidido fazer isso agora. Eram duas horas mais tarde em Chicago, por isso não seria muito cedo. Encolhendo os ombros, eu voltei para a preparação do nosso bolo.

Então eu coloquei a forma no forno, lavei minhas mãos e, em seguida, fui à procura de Edward.

"Edward?" Eu chamei quando percebi que ele não estava na sala de estar.

Não houve resposta, e depois de uma rápida olhada no quarto, banheiro e biblioteca, eu soube que ele não estava em casa. Caminhando para a sala de estar de novo, eu olhei pela janela e ri quando o vi de pé ao lado do carro, sua bolsa a seus pés. Senhora Mary estava parada perto dele, falando animadamente com um sorriso permanente no rosto.

Fazendo uma rápida parada no quarto para vestir um shorts - Eu estava usando uma das camisetas de Edward só - e, em seguida, na cozinha, voltei pela sala e saí pela porta da frente.

A Senhora Mary me viu primeiro, e seus olhos se iluminaram ainda mais. "Isabella, querida! Bom dia!"

Edward se virou para olhar para mim, e as emoções que cruzaram seu rosto quase me fizeram rir. Havia amor, é claro, mas também diversão e alívio. Eu só podia pensar que, enquanto ele estava gostando de falar com a minha vizinha idosa, ela o estava mantendo ocupado por mais tempo do que ele teria gostado.

"Bom dia, Senhora Mary", eu disse, envolvendo a mulher mais velha em um abraço suave. "Vejo que a senhora conheceu Edward."

"Oh, sim, conheci!" Ela respondeu animadamente. "Seu jovem e eu estávamos tendo uma agradável conversa. Eu disse a ele que eu senti como se eu já o conhecesse de tanto você e suas meninas o têm mencionado ao longo dos últimos meses. Sabia que seu pai era advogado?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Claro que você sabe! Enfim, eu tive que contar a ele que o meu falecido marido era advogado também, depois que ele saiu do exército. Fred teria gostado de você, Edward", disse ela, virando-se para ele.

Edward riu e passou o braço em volta do meu ombro. "Eu tenho certeza que eu teria gostado de Fred também, senhora Jackson. Ele parecia ser um homem notável."

Ela franziu a testa. "O que eu disse a você sobre esse negócio de senhora Jackson, hmm?" Ela sorriu. "Senhora Jackson era a minha sogra. É Mary ou Senhora Mary, se você for como Isabella aqui."

"Senhora Mary, então", Edward reconheceu.

Eu estendi o saco dos presentes. "Senhora Mary, eu fiz muffins ontem e sei que a senhora gosta, então eu trouxe esses para a senhora."

Ela pegou o saquinho plástico de mim e olhou para ele de perto. "Oh, senhor! Blueberry. Obrigada, querida. Sim, esses são os meus favoritos, como você sabe. E são cookies de chocolate?"

Eu sorri. "Sim. Eu sei que seu médico disse para não exagerar, de forma que há apenas alguns aí dentro. Mas a senhora sabe onde encontrar mais, se quiser", eu provoquei, olhando por cima do ombro para casa.

"Ele não sabe de nada", ela resmungou. "Eu estou com quase oitenta e quatro anos. Se eu quiser alguns biscoitos extras, eu irei muito bem comê-los."

Eu ri e então percebi que precisava voltar para dentro antes que bolo queimasse. "Senhora Mary, eu estou com o café da manhã no forno, então eu preciso voltar para dentro antes de eu estragar tudo. A senhora gostaria de se juntar a nós?"

"Oh, não, querida", respondeu ela, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você e seu jovem vão desfrutar. Eu irei para o centro de idosos em poucas horas para o almoço e para ver alguns amigos, então eu preciso ir." Virando-se para Edward, ela disse: "Foi muito bom conhecê-lo, Edward. Você é tão bonito quanto sua foto e o completo cavalheiro que Isabella disse que você era."

Edward sorriu e moveu o braço do meu ombro para apertar sua mão. Inclinando-se, ele deu um beijo no dorso da mão dela e sorriu. "Foi muito bom finalmente conhecê-la também, Senhora Mary. Talvez a senhora possa se juntar a nós para um almoço algum dia em breve?"

Senhora Mary parecia perturbada e corou - a primeira que eu vi! - Antes de sorrir e acenar. "Sim, isso seria maravilhoso." Virando-se para mim, ela piscou. "Adeus, Isabella. Divirta-se recebendo-o em casa."

Com isso, ela se virou e lentamente fez seu caminho de volta através de seu gramado para a casa dela.

Uma vez que ela estava a salvo dentro de casa, Edward se abaixou para pegar sua bolsa, e foi só então que eu ouvi sua risada. "Droga, aquela mulher fala", ele riu, endireitando-se e balançando a cabeça.

"O que no mundo vocês conversaram?" Eu perguntei, rindo enquanto nós voltávamos para dentro de casa.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. "Eu vou te dizer quando chegarmos lá dentro. Você mencionou que o café da manhã está no forno?"

Eu ri e abri a porta, apreciando o fato de que Edward parecia amar a minha comida tanto quanto me amava.

* * *

 _ **Esse capítulo é para a Jennifer Carvalho, que chegou agora, leu e comentou cada capítulo. A cada 15 que lia, ela dizia ter ganhado 1, então é melhor eu começar a pagar. ;)**_

 _ **Tenho novidades também! Eu vou terminar de postar O Mafioso gostoso nesse fim de semana e na segunda-feira teremos tradução nova! Vocês irão adorar!**_

 _ **beijo,**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	154. Chapter 152

**Capítulo 152: Edward**

 **~ OOo ~**

 **Seattle ... segunda-feira, 4 de outubro de 2010 às 16h47min**

"Babe, devemos começar a nos arrumar", Bella chamou da entrada da nossa biblioteca. "Todo mundo quer estar no restaurante entre seis e seis e meia para tomarmos algumas bebidas em primeiro lugar."

"Ok", eu respondi, jogando uma caixa vazia na pilha.

Eu estava tentando com todas as minhas forças deixá-la de lado. Eu sabia que ela tinha trabalhos para corrigir, um teste para planejar e seu retorno ao trabalho amanhã, e ela estava dolorida, então eu mantive meus toques para apenas algumas cócegas e beijos roubados. Eu tinha reorganizado as lembranças na estante o baú da minha mãe para acomodar mais algumas coisas, como uma colcha e álbuns de fotos. Eu tinha feito uso do espaço que Bella tinha me deixado nas estantes da biblioteca e arrumei todos os meus livros. Restavam apenas três caixas.

"Uau, você se manteve ocupado", ela riu, olhando ao redor da sala.

Eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo com um aceno. "Bem, eu dei uma olhada, e eu acho que uma vez que todas as caixas estiveram fora do caminho e se mudarmos aquele sofá mais para cá, poderíamos colocar a escrivaninha do meu pai aqui." Eu olhei ao redor da sala, encolhendo os ombros. "Talvez mudar o piano algumas polegadas, também. Vou chamar os caras para me ajudar a movê-lo esta semana."

Bella sorriu e acenou. "Parece ótimo, Edward. Então o que resta?" Ela perguntou, apontando para as três caixas fechadas contra a parede.

"Eu acho que mais alguns livros... e na caixa de Tanya", eu disse, rindo quando os olhos ferozes da minha menina se estreitaram. "Eu tenho certeza que não é uma cabeça cortada, porque nós já teríamos começado a sentir o cheiro, mas além disso, eu não tenho certeza..."

Bella riu, com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos. "Você quer abrir?" Ela perguntou, pegando a caixa e colocando no banco do piano.

Nós dois olhamos para ela em silêncio por quase dez segundos, o que era engraçado.

"Não vai abrir sozinha", ela riu, olhando para mim.

Pegando o estilete do meu bolso, eu cortei a fita. Travando olhares com a minha menina, eu disse: "Em três... pronta?" Eu perguntei, e ela balançou a cabeça. "Um dois..."

"Três", dissemos juntos, lentamente, espiando dentro.

Eu bufei, revirando os olhos. Eram coisas fúteis - filmes, CDs e algumas fotos. "Estou um pouco decepcionado por não haver uma cabeça", eu murmurei, sorrindo quando Bella riu.

Ela pegou os filmes e os CDs, apenas para descobrir um moletom vermelho. "Não, não era um golpe afinal", ela meditou, virando a peça para mostrar o logotipo da Harvard.

"Lixo", Eu resmunguei, revirando os olhos e apontando para o saco perto da porta.

"Esta é a sua letra", disse ela, segurando um envelope depois que jogou a blusa no saco de lixo transbordando. Ela espiou dentro e ofegou, "Cara!"

"Não me diga... é antraz?" Eu perguntei com um suspiro dramático. "Não respire, meu doce!"

"Não, engraçadinho" Bella riu, me oferecendo a carta. Eu peguei dela, e minha boca caiu aberta.

Era a última carta que eu tinha enviado a Tanya, incluindo as fotos de cinquenta esposas e namoradas dos meus companheiros soldados. Folheando-as, eu bufei uma gargalhada.

"Bem, ela tirou a dela", eu disse, jogando tudo de volta na caixa. "Deixe isso aí. Eu termino amanhã." Eu passei meus braços em torno de Bella, praticamente arrastando-a para fora da sala. "Hora do banho, minha linda menina. Eu estou muito sujo..."

~ OoooooooO ~

"De jeito nenhum! A Bruxa Má mandou de volta?" Rose suspirou, e eu não pude deixar de rir, porque meu apelido para a minha ex era aparentemente usado por todos.

"Eu quero os meus cinquenta dólares de volta", Emmett rosnou, batendo no braço de Jasper com as costas da mão pesada. "Eu disse que ela iria devolver."

"Você disse que ela iria queimá-las e depois devolver. Você ainda assim perdeu", Jasper respondeu, com um sorriso presunçoso. "Lide com isso."

Emmett fez beicinho, mas Alice mudou de assunto sem problemas.

"Então, Edward, você já conheceu a Senhora Mary?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo quando Bella riu.

"No primeiro dia", eu ri. "Ela é uma coisa de outro mundo." Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça. "Primeiro de tudo, ela me assustou. Quase bate na minha bunda. Eu estava abaixado no carro de Bella para pegar a minha mochila e a bolsa do meu laptop, e quando ergui a cabeça do porta malas dei de cara com aquela pequena coisa ali de pé."

"Ela anda sem fazer barulho", Bella analisou, encolhendo os ombros.

"São aqueles chinelos que ela usa", Rose bufou, balançando a cabeça.

"De qualquer forma, ela soube quem eu era imediatamente... algo sobre ter visto infinitas fotos. Ela não podia deixar de dizer quão feliz Bella esteve nos últimos meses", eu disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a minha linda menina, que estava tentando demonstrar uma expressão inocente, só que falhou miseravelmente. "Ela se apresentou, perguntou sobre a guerra, e me disse que o marido dela foi o exército, mas voltou para casa para ir para a faculdade de direito."

"Não me diga?" Emmett perguntou, chamando a nossa garçonete para pedir outra rodada de bebidas. "Qual ramo?"

"Força Aérea". Eu disse com um aceno de respeito. "Ele sobreviveu a Pearl Harbor e depois foi enviado para a Inglaterra."

"Será que ela lhe falou sobre aquela árvore em seu jardim da frente?" Bella perguntou, ligando seus dedos com os meus. "Eu disse a ela que você = iria ajudá-la."

"Perguntou. Na verdade, ela tem várias árvores que precisam ser podadas antes do inverno... tal como nós, meu doce", eu respondi a ela.

"Não se preocupe, Sargento. Quando estivermos lá para mudar a escrivaninha de lugar, atacaremos os jardins ao mesmo tempo", Jasper sugeriu com um encolher de ombros.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo quando os dedos de Bella apertaram os meus. As meninas engataram uma conversa sobre o casamento de Charlie, o que levou à pesca, ao campo de tiro, e planos de viagem. Quando a escola foi o próximo tópico, eu sorri, dando um beijo no templo de Bella, porque desde o momento em que eu soube que viria para Seattle - para ela – isso foi exatamente o que eu tinha imaginado. Planos, trabalhos, tarefas e amigos. Era algo que eu pensei que nunca teria, e agora eu tinha tudo... pacote completo.

A garçonete sorridente deixou nossas bebidas na nossa mesa cheia de risos, nos dizendo que voltaria quando quiséssemos pedir o jantar.

"Um brinde!" Emmett explodiu. "Por termos sobrevivido ao deserto..."

"Aos novos começos", Jasper acrescentou.

Eu ergui a garrafa de cerveja, e todos fizeram o mesmo, no meio da nossa mesa. "Um brinde a casa, família... e amor."

Garrafas se tocaram enquanto todos gritávamos: "Saúde, saúde!"

* * *

 _ **A vida é boa! Quem deu risada imaginando a cara de Tanya quando colocou a carta dentro da caixa? Hahaha.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	155. Chapter 153

**Capítulo 153: Bella**

 **Terça-feira - 05 de outubro de 2010 às 6h45min**

Lutei acordado quando meu alarme soou, puxando-me do meu sonho envolvendo Edward e um sundae. Erguendo uma mão para silenciar o sinal sonoro infernal, eu estendi a outra para o homem dos meus sonhos - literal e figurativamente - só para encontrar a cama ao meu lado vazia e os lençóis frios ao toque. Desde que eu tinha acordado as duas últimas manhãs com ele, foi um pouco desconcertante.

Quando eu rolei para olhar e ter certeza que ele não estava mesmo ali, eu percebi que a cama não estava completamente vazia. Em seu lugar havia um pedaço de papel e uma flor bonita rosa de um dos arbustos do quintal.

 _ **Bella,**_

 _ **Me desculpe por eu não estar aí quando você acordou. Eu me levantei cedo e decidi voltar para as minhas corridas, que eu tenho ignorado pelos últimos dias. Eu estarei de volta em breve - definitivamente, antes de você sair para a escola.**_

 _ **Amor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Edward**_

Eu levei a flor ao meu nariz, inalando o cheiro doce, floral, e sorri. Meu homem sabia conquistar como nenhum outro.

Percebendo que era o momento perfeito para realizar o plano que eu tinha feito na noite anterior, eu me sentei na cama. Depois de colocar a nota e flor de lado, eu abri minha mesa de cabeceira e peguei meus artigos de papelaria e uma caneta. Fazia muito tempo que eu não mandava uma carta escrita à mão para Edward. Agora que eu ia voltar para o trabalho, era o momento perfeito para dizer a ele por carta o quanto eu o amava e quão feliz eu estava por ele estar aqui.

Colocar meus sentimentos no papel foi fácil. Assim que terminei, eu dobrei a carta, coloquei em um envelope, escrevi o nome de Edward na frente, e corri pelo corredor até a biblioteca. Eu tinha pensado muito sobre onde deixá-la, desde que eu queria que fosse surpresa. Eu sabia que ele estava planejando terminar de desembalar as caixas hoje, e eu tinha certeza que ele ia passar algum tempo no piano, então a deixei sobre o piano, onde a partitura normalmente fica.

Uma vez que eu tinha apagado a luz, corri de volta pelo corredor para o quarto. Eu não queria dar a Edward qualquer pista que eu tinha estado no outro quarto tão cedo e deixá-lo curioso. Passando pelo quarto, eu fui para o banheiro para tomar banho e me arrumar para a escola.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

No momento em que eu saí do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha com outra ao redor do meu cabelo, Edward estava de volta e sentado na cadeira de balanço no quarto... mas ele não estava sozinho.

"Oh..." eu gemi feliz, estendendo a mão para o copo grande da Starbucks que ele estava segurando.

Ele sorriu, puxando sua mão para fora do meu alcance. "Uh uh", disse ele, balançando a cabeça. "Me beije em primeiro lugar."

Rindo, eu me inclinei e toquei meus lábios nos dele. "Eu estou cheirosa, e você não. Isso é tudo o que você irá receber por agora, senhor. Agora me dê".

Edward riu e me entregou o café. "Mocha de chocolate branco e peppermint com creme chantilly, certo?"

Eu olhei de boca aberta para ele. Eu tinha mencionado apenas uma ou duas vezes meses atrás como eu gostava do meu café.

Ele deu de ombros, suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas. "Eu imaginei hoje fosse um dia especial o suficiente. É uma espécie de 'o primeiro dia do resto das nossas vidas', sabe?"

Inclinando-me, eu o beijei de novo, incapaz de não fazê-lo. "Eu não posso acreditar que você se lembrou do meu café para ocasiões especiais."

"Eu me lembro de tudo que você já me disse, Bella", ele disse sinceramente. "Agora, se vista, meu doce. Eu preciso de um banho..." Ele afastou o colarinho da camiseta e inspirou, fazendo uma careta. "Sim, definitivamente um banho."

Rindo, eu me afastei, balançando a cabeça. "Quer café da manhã? Eu só pretendia aquecer um muffin de banana e blueberry para mim, mas eu posso fazer algo para você. Eu tenho tempo."

Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não precisa, eu fico com muffins, também, se tiver o suficiente." Com um último beijo, ele passou por mim e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Tomando um longo gole do café, eu suspirei feliz. Largando o copo em cima da cômoda, eu fui para o armário escolher minhas roupas para o dia.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Quando me acomodei atrás da minha mesa na escola, eu pensei nos últimos minutos. Edward tinha me acompanhado até o carro, segurando a minha mão e a minha bolsa. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e colocou a bolsa no chão antes de me guiar até a porta do motorista, onde ele começou a me beijar até me deixar sem sentidos.

 _Rindo, eu passei minha língua pelo lábio quando ele se afastou. "É uma coisa boa que eu trouxe o meu batom", Eu provoquei, sabendo que estava toda bagunçada depois do adeus entusiasmado._

 _Ele deu de ombros, levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele estava tentando ser agradável, mas o sorriso que se estendia através de seu rosto, em seguida, desmentiu a abordagem descontraída que ele estava tentando. "Valeu a pena."_

" _Tenha um bom dia com os rapazes", eu disse, inclinando-me para outro beijo rápido. "Eu te ligo quando tiver algum tempo livre."_

" _É melhor mesmo", ele respondeu, fechando a porta para mim depois de ter certeza que eu estava fora do caminho._

Foi o melhor começo de dia de escola que eu já tive.

Eu tirei da bolsa o meu laptop e a pilha de papéis para a minha aula, e soube que estava prestes a ficar ainda melhor. Preso entre a tampa e o teclado do meu laptop havia um envelope, que eu sabia que só poderia ter vindo de Edward. Olhando para o relógio, percebi que ainda tinha alguns minutos antes de as crianças entrarem, então eu o peguei, sorri com o meu nome escrito na letra de Edward, e me acomodei para ler.

 _ **Minha doce e bela Isabella,**_

 _ **É tão fácil de se envolver em gratificação instantânea. Com mensagens, e-mails e telefonemas - para não mencionar agora vê-la face a face - é compreensível que realmente escrever o uma carta tenha sido empurrado para o esquecimento. Mas eu realmente queria voltar a isso para o que eu queria te dizer.**_

 _ **Você realmente não têm ideia do que a sua primeira carta fez por mim. Honestamente. Você era aquela coisa mal-humorada que estava mais chateada com a bruxa má do que eu, e isso não só me fez rir, mas**_ _ **me intrigou a tal ponto que eu queria saber mais. Você era uma espécie de sopro de ar fresco, um copo de água fresca enviado para mim no meio do deserto - literalmente. Você tornou-se tudo o que eu não sabia que precisava - alguém que quisesse ouvir, me animar quando eu precisava mais, e me apoiar, não importa o quê. Eu comecei a contar com isso. Não foram os pacotes de cuidados, embora eu vivesse a espera deles. Foi o pensamento que você colocava em tudo. Eu estava vendo as coisas mais terríveis, mas sabendo que eu poderia me consolar com as suas palavras, que tornavam tudo bem quando parecia que nada poderia ficar bem novamente.**_

 _ **Então eu vi seu rosto. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que você não poderia ser real, que você não era essa pessoa doce, cuidadosa e tão malditamente bonita ao mesmo tempo. Parecia impossível. Foi então que eu soube que eu estava completamente apaixonado por você e que, se nos falássemos cara a cara pelo Skype, eu estaria ferrado. Simplesmente... ferrado. E foi isso o que aconteceu. Foi a conversa que mudou minha vida para melhor e para sempre.**_

 _ **Antes, eu estava sozinho. E eu não sabia que tinha perdido a esperança, que eu estava empurrando-me dia a dia apenas para passar o tempo. Eu não me abria para ninguém, porque na minha mente, todo mundo iria embora ou poderia ser tirado de mim, então era melhor não me permitir ficar muito próximo. Até você. De alguma forma, você prestou atenção. Você se estabeleceu em torno do meu coração, me dando algo para viver, para me apontar uma direção.**_

 _ **Bella, você me deu a minha luz no fim do túnel, algo para sorrir e algo para olhar para frente todos os dias. Nós já passamos por tudo, meu doce. Altos e baixos, e meios-termos. E cada etapa foi simplesmente perfeita.**_

 _ **Quando percebi meus sentimentos por você, eu não poderia lhe fazer nenhuma promessa. Eu não sabia se eu iria sair daquele deserto inteiro - ou se eu sair. Eu achava o seu amor por mim incrível e uma espada de dois gumes, porque eu não podia proteger aquele o amor da maneira que eu queria.**_

 _ **Mas agora eu posso.**_

 _ **Com você no trabalho pela primeira vez desde que eu estou em casa, eu tenho algumas promessas a fazer. Eu prometo amá-la todos os dias para o resto das nossas vidas. Comprometo-me a deixá-la louco e, em seguida, passar horas me desculpando com você. Eu prometo que não importa o que, nós sempre iremos resolver as coisas**_ _ **juntos. Comprometo-me a te dar qualquer coisa que você pedir, fazer o que for preciso para mantê-la sorrindo, e tentar mostrar-lhe em todos os sentidos, exatamente o que você significa para mim. E Isabella, eu te prometo... um dia, eu irei te pedir para casar comigo.**_

 _ **Meu amor por você é impossível de transcrever. É tão grande que me tira o fôlego alguns dias, deixando-me sobrecarregado. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa explicar o que você significa para mim, mas estou pensando em lhe mostrar.**_

 _ **Eu te amo – de coração, corpo e alma. Para sempre.**_

 _ **Edward**_

No momento em que eu terminei de ler, eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Parece que Edward e eu estávamos pensando a mesma coisa, nos sentindo nostálgicos e sobrecarregados com o nosso amor um pelo outro.

Passando o dedo levemente sobre a sua assinatura - pura, limpo, sem floreios ou qualquer outra coisa feminina - eu olhei para o relógio. Meus alunos chegariam a qualquer momento.

Suspirando, eu dobrei a carta e coloquei de volta na minha bolsa, então eu não esquecer mais tarde, em seguida, eu retirei o pequeno espelho de maquiagem que ficava em uma das pequenas bolsas internas. Meu choro causou um pouco de uma confusão em torno dos meus olhos, então eu me arrumei novamente e percebi que tinha tempo suficiente antes dos meus alunos entrarem na sala para mandar uma mensagem para Edward.

 _ **B: Obrigada pelas palavras doces, querido. Elas fazem ficar longe de você hoje mais fácil e mais difícil. Mais fácil, porque eu sei que você vai estar me esperando em casa quando eu sair da escola, e mais difícil, porque tudo o que eu queria agora é estar em seus braços. Eu te amo. Vou ligar quando eu estiver livre. Xoxo**_

Certificando-me que o telefone estava no modo de vibração, eu o coloquei na primeira gaveta da minha escrivaninha e olhei para cima.

Sorrindo para as crianças, que estavam ainda arrumando suas mochilas e correndo para seus lugares, eu falei acima do barulho, "Bom dia, pessoal! Como foi o dia ontem com a professora substituta?"

* * *

 _ **Muito bem, agora todo mundo seguindo Bella e retocando a maquiagem. Edward é tão 3**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	156. Chapter 154

**Capítulo 154: Edward**

 **Seattle - terça-feira, 5 de outubro de 2010 às 08h03min**

O ar da manhã estava frio quando eu acompanhei Bella até seu carro. Eu a teria levado, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ficaria ocupado na casa - e com a Senhora Mary - durante todo o dia. Havia caixas para desempacotar, a escrivaninha do meu pai para mover, para não mencionar que Emmett e Jasper estavam vindo para ajudar a cortar as árvores antes que o inverno se tornasse desagradável.

Uma vez que eu coloquei suas coisas no lado do passageiro, um sentimento de emoção tomou conta de mim. Era isso. Era assim que a minha vida era para ser. Outra lista mental das coisas futuras que eu precisava fazer rodava na minha cabeça – dar uma olhada na Universidade, procurar um anel, e sim, eu realmente precisava ter o meu próprio carro. Mas em primeiro lugar, eu precisava beijar a minha garota até deixá-la sem fôlego.

Ela estava muito bonita vestida para o trabalho, de saia, mas eu estava bem consciente de que ela estava usando uma calcinha que eu tinha enviado a ela que dizia: "Professora impertinente". Empurrando-a contra o carro, eu me inclinei para pressionar meus lábios nos dela. Bella tinha o gosto do café que eu a trouxe - menta e doce. Beijei-a para reivindicar sua boca, para agradecê-la, apenas para ter o sabor dela por tanto tempo quanto eu pudesse antes que ela me deixasse por várias horas. E eu a beijei até que ela estivesse rindo adoravelmente.

"É uma coisa boa que eu trouxe o meu batom", ela riu, arrastando a língua ao longo do lábio inferior, e meus olhos seguiram o movimento hipnotizados.

Eu tentei disfarçar, mas meu rosto mostrava a minha felicidade. "Valeu a pena."

"Tenha um bom dia com os meninos", ela disse, beijando-me mais uma vez. "Eu te ligo quando tiver um tempo livre."

"É melhor mesmo."

Deixá-la ir foi agridoce. Eu já tinha me acostumado a ter a sua atenção durante todo o fim de semana. Três dias inteiros de fazer tudo o que tivéssemos vontade de fazer, que geralmente consistia de muita atividade sem roupa. Mas vê-la sair significava este era realmente o nosso primeiro dia da realidade. E era uma realidade _boa_.

Eu estava diante da garagem agora vazia, avaliando a situação da árvore. Quando eu tinha falado com Jasper no dia anterior, ele disse que Bella não têm muitas ferramentas de jardim, então ele iria trazer as dele para me ajudar. No entanto, havia algo mais a acrescentar à lista, mas eu conhecia a minha menina; ela odiaria se eu enlouquecesse e saísse comprando coisas, então uma viagem até a Home Depot ia ter que esperar.

Os caras ainda demorariam meia hora para chegar, então eu decidi terminar de abrir as minhas caixas. Apenas a um degrau da casa, eu ouvi o meu nome.

"Edward?" Senhora Mary chamou de sua varanda da frente, com o jornal na mão.

"Sim senhora?"

"Quando aqueles meninos chegarem, vocês venham me ver. Eu vou alimentá-los antes de vocês começarem a trabalhar no quintal. Você me ouviu?" Ela perguntou, embora sua voz não deixasse espaço para discussão. "Isabella arrancaria a minha cabeça se eu os deixasse passar fome."

Rindo, eu acenei para ela. "Bem, nós não podemos deixar que isso aconteça. Eu aviso quando formos começar."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se arrastou para dentro. Uma vez que a porta foi fechada com segurança, eu entrei.

Eu abri as duas últimas caixas restantes de livros e os coloquei nas prateleiras. Recolhendo as caixas resgadas e o lixo, eu levei-os para a rua. Quando voltei, tudo o que restava era a caixa que Tanya havia me mandado que Bella e eu tínhamos deixado no banco do piano. Depois de vasculhar o conteúdo, eu guardei o envelope com as fotos, com a intenção de enviá-lo para o tenente-Stephens, porque ele iria se divertir distribuindo-as. Eu também guardei os DVDs e CDs, mas nada mais era importante. Pegando a coisa toda para atirar no lixo, eu notei um envelope no meu piano, meu nome claramente escrito com a letra bonita de Bella.

Eu larguei a caixa e peguei, sorrindo quando percebi que Bella e eu obviamente tínhamos feito exatamente a mesma coisa para o outro porque dentro havia uma carta.

 _ **Edward,**_

 _ **Tem sido muito tempo desde que eu lhe entrego uma carta escrita à mão. Foi assim que o nosso relacionamento começou, então eu pensei que era a maneira perfeita de dizer o quanto eu te amo e o quanto você significa para mim agora**_ _._

 _ **Quando eu te escrevi pela primeira vez em março, quase sete meses atrás, eu não tinha ideia de onde aquela carta nos levaria - ou se iria mesmo nos levar a qualquer lugar. Sinceramente, acho que eu esperava que você apenas a tratasse com indiferença, talvez respondesse com um educado "muito obrigado", e pronto. Quer dizer, lá estava eu, uma estranha, escrevendo para falar com você sobre sua vida pessoal e te mandando um monte de coisas aleatórias. LOL Honestamente, eu não tenho certeza se teria te culpado se você tivesse me ignorado completamente.**_

 _ **Mas você não me ignorou...**_

 _ **Você não me fez sentir como se eu estivesse me intrometendo na sua vida. Na verdade, você pediu mais, o que me emocionou imensamente. Eu poderia dizer desde o início que você era alguém especial, e eu nunca estive mais feliz de estar certa.**_

 _ **Porque você é. Eu sabia desde o momento em que você me contou sobre a sua missão de Kandahar, quando perdeu um homem lá - Carlos, se bem me lembro? Eu poderia dizer o quanto você tinha sido afetado, como se tivesse sido com você. Muitos homens que eu conheço teriam apenas encolhido os ombros com a morte dele, como mais uma vítima da guerra. E enquanto você sabia que era, infelizmente, algo que acontecia durante um tempo de guerra, você também levou para o lado pessoal. Ele era mais do que apenas um soldado, um vítima da guerra como eu mencionei. Você sabia que ele era um marido e pai, que ele iria fazer muita falta. E isso tocou meu coração**_ _._

 _ **Você me fez sorrir, rir e querer algo do futuro enquanto eu esperava cada nova resposta no início. Quando eu tinha tido um longo dia, eu sabia que podia contar com um e-mail seu para melhorar meu humor.**_

 _ **Quando finalmente decidimos nos falar pelo Skype e eu percebi que estava me apaixonando por você, eu sabia que a minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. E sabe... Eu estava certa. Mas Edward, está infinitamente melhor com você nela. Você torna o meu dia mais brilhante. Meu futuro tem tudo para ser feliz, nada mais de escuridão, e isso tudo porque você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo.**_

 _ **Eu nunca conseguirei te dizer o quanto você significa para mim, porque, honestamente, eu não tenho certeza se eu poderia encontrar as palavras certas. Mas saiba que você é a minha luz, meu amor, meu tudo. Não importa o que nós tenhamos que enfrentar, sei que iremos enfrentar juntos e ficar mais forte por causa disso.**_

 _ **Eu te amo, Edward Anthony Masen. Sempre.**_

 _ **Bella.**_

Eu dobrei a carta, coloquei de volta no envelope, e guardei no bolso de trás da minha calça jeans. Sorrindo enquanto eu pensava nos últimos sete meses, percebi que Bella e eu éramos criaturas semelhantes. Se os nossos caminhos não tivessem se cruzado, teríamos perseverado, mas nas nossas vidas não seriam cheias de beleza, honestidade e diversão, e não seria tão completas como estavam agora.

Uma batida forte na porta da frente me tirou dos meus pensamentos, junto com o vozeirão de Emmett. "Yo, Sargento! Você está pronto para começar a trabalhar?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, aqui", eu disse a ele.

"Uau, este lugar ficou incrível", Jasper riu, assobiando enquanto olhava ao redor da sala.

Eu sorri e acenei. "Sim, as meninas se superaram aqui. Vamos. Quando terminarmos aqui, a Senhora Mary quer nos alimentar."

"Que doce", Emmett disse com um sorriso. "Eu espero que ela tenha feito biscoitos caseiros. Eles são incríveis!"

Enquanto eu explicava a eles o plano para a escrivaninha e, em as outras coisas a fazer, meu telefone tocou no meu bolso.

 _ **B: Obrigada pelas palavras doces, querido. Elas fazem ficar longe de você hoje mais fácil e mais difícil. Mais fácil, porque eu sei que você vai estar me esperando em casa quando eu sair da escola, e mais difícil, porque tudo o que eu queria agora é estar em seus braços. Eu te amo. Vou ligar quando eu estiver livre. Xoxo**_

Eu sorri enquanto digitava a minha própria mensagem, sabendo que ela provavelmente não iria ler até a pausa.

 _ **E: E obrigado pelas suas belas palavras, meu doce. Eu não posso esperar pela sua chamada, mas saiba que eu realmente pretendo aproveitar o nosso tempo separados hoje. Eu estarei esperando para descascar com você, juntamente com arrancar tudo o que você está vestindo, Senhorita Swan. Eu te amo. Te vejo quando você chegar em casa.**_

* * *

 _Boa semana amorecos!_

 _Beijo!_


	157. Chapter 155

**Capítulo 155: Bella**

 **Seattle - quinta-feira, 14 de outubro de 2010 às 15h42min**

"Diga-me novamente porque eu não posso ir com você", Edward resmungou, deslizando as mãos pelas minhas costas e me puxando contra ele.

Eu ri, inclinando-me para tocar de leve os meus lábios nos dele. "As meninas e eu não tivemos nenhum momento só nosso desde que vocês chegaram em casa. Então, nós aproveitaremos o tempo durante a viagem para Forks para fofocar", eu o provoquei.

Ele sorriu, mas rapidamente tentou encobrir a diversão com o cenho franzido. "Então você quer falar sobre nós, hein? Eu já estou te irritando com os meus hábitos de espremer o creme dental? Eu esqueci de baixar a tampa da privada?"

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça. Edward vinha sendo tão cuidadoso sobre tentar não fazer nada para me irritar, mesmo que eu tivesse dito repetidamente para ele simplesmente ser ele mesmo, que ele não tinha que se esforçar tanto. "Não, homem tolo. Apenas conversa normal de meninas. Agora, você pode confiar em mim com o seu bebê?"

Edward tinha acabado de pegar seu carro novo, chegou no dia anterior, e ele queria colocá-lo na estrada, então ele iria me deixar dirigi-lo até Forks. Ele originalmente queria o C70, mas eu falei com ele sobre isso, porque um conversível não era exatamente a melhor escolha para as condições climáticas de Seattle. Em vez disso, ele escolheu um S60* preto lustroso, e até agora, ele parecia muito feliz com a escolha.

 _*Estamos falando de Volvo porque Edward os ama. Rsrs_

"Mm", ele cantarolou, correndo o nariz pelo meu queixo para me dar um beijo na pele macia debaixo da minha orelha. "A questão é... Eu posso confiar no _carro_ com o meu bebê?"

Sorrindo, eu me afastei o suficiente para beijá-lo. "Eu vou ficar bem. O carro é sólido, querido."

Ele começou a falar, mas Emmett caminhou até ele e bateu-lhe no ombro. "Vamos, Sargento. Diga adeus a Belly, e vamos. Eu quero cair na estrada. O Chefe prometeu que sua noiva estará com o jantar pronto para nós quando chegarmos lá."

"Sim, cara", Jasper concordou. "A caçarola de pimentão e o pão de milho com jalapeno de Sue são deliciosos. Não podemos perder esse jantar, portanto, comece a se mexer."

Edward riu, balançando a cabeça. "Tudo bem", ele resmungou, fazendo beicinho adoravelmente. "Beije-me mais uma vez?"

Emmett, que ainda estava de pé ao lado dele, inclinou-se e lhe deu um beijo molhado no rosto, fazendo com que o resto de nós - menos Edward – se dobrasse de tanto rir. A expressão de Edward era de horror, e ele deu um passo para trás e virou-se, para dar um soco no ombro de Emmett, mas Emmett evitou o golpe, saltando para trás.

"Qual é, Eddie", ele brincou. "Você pediu outro beijo, eu dei!"

Edward ergueu a mão e esfregou no rosto, olhando para a mão em desgosto antes de olhar para Emmett. Sem uma palavra, ele atacou, errando por pouco Emmett, que se virou e saiu correndo através do pequeno quintal, gritando como uma garotinha.

As meninas e Jasper ficaram sem fôlego de tanto rir quando Emmett quase deu de cara em uma árvore quando olhou para trás para encontrar Edward no seu encalço.

Eu bufei em gargalhadas enquanto observava os dois se enfrentar. Emmett fugiu novamente, e em vez de reagir como tinha feito antes, Edward, de repente parou de se mover. Eles estavam perto o suficiente para que pudéssemos ouvi-lo falar.

"Oh, Emmie Bear.. Quer outro smoochie?"

O sorriso provocante em seu rosto era inestimável, como foi a reação de Emmett.

"Ah, porra nenhuma, cara! Eu estava só brincando!" Ele olhou ao redor, seu olhar finalmente parando em Rose. "Rosie, uma pequena ajuda aqui?"

"O quê?" Rose perguntou, brincando com Emmett. "Os beijos de Edward não são bons o suficiente para você?"

Com Emmett colocado em seu lugar, Edward tentou esconder seu sorriso quando ergueu o nariz no ar e inalou, virando-se. "Tudo bem. Eu não preciso dos seus beijos. Eu tenho certeza que Bella vai tornar tudo melhor."

Eu ri quando ele caminhou até mim, com os olhos brilhando com diversão. "Pode ter certeza" eu disse a ele, deslizando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Nosso beijo foi curto e doce, porque nós dois sabíamos que precisávamos pegar a estrada. Eu limpei o beijo de Emmett na bochecha dele com os meus dedos, substituindo-o com um beijo de minha autoria, e depois pisquei.

"Tudo o melhor, Sargento", eu provoquei. "Tente não deixá-lo irritar vocês durante a viagem até lá, ok?"

Edward riu. "Dirija com cuidado, Isabella. Nós vamos ficar bem atrás de você."

Com um último beijo, todos nós finalmente nos separamos. As meninas e eu nos acomodamos no Volvo de Edward, comigo atrás do volante, Rose ao meu lado, e Alice no banco de trás. Ela era mais baixinha, então podia sentar-se no meio e se inclinar para conversar, e eu ainda conseguia ver por cima e em volta dela. Os caras entraram na picape de Jasper, e já que os ombros enormes de Emmett não iriam caber confortavelmente na parte de trás, Edward teve que ceder o lugar na frente para ele.

Jasper saiu da frente da nossa garagem e parou ao lado para me esperar passar. Eu buzinei quando passei por eles, e nós acenamos para os meninos, aliviadas por finalmente estramos a caminho de Forks.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Durante os primeiros trinta minutos, eu me concentrei em chegar ao posto de gasolina, onde Edward abasteceu o carro, enquanto as meninas e eu entramos para pegar algo para beber, e depois partimos para a estrada. Uma vez que estávamos livre do tráfego - que não era uma estrada muito movimentada uma vez que você saía de Seattle, Rose virou-se no assento, e Alice se inclinou para frente.

"Então...?" Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto eu olhava para ela pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Então o que?" Perguntei descaradamente.

"Bella!" Ela riu, enquanto Rose e eu nos juntávamos a ela. "Como vão as coisas?"

"Sim, Bells", disse Rose, moderando um pouco. "É uma grande mudança, passar de viver sozinha a viver com outra pessoa em tempo integral."

Eu dei de ombros, sem problemas mudando de faixa para ultrapassar um caminhão pequeno. Olhando para atrás, eu vi como Jasper seguiu a minha liderança. "Está muito bom, honestamente, eu não estava realmente preocupada. Ele ainda está meio que pisando em ovos... certificando-se que suas roupas não estejam espalhadas por toda parte, me perguntando primeiro se eu me importo se ele ligar a TV... esse tipo de coisa. Acho que ele está preocupado em ser um estorvo, mas, honestamente, eu quero mais é que ele se acomode, se isso faz sentido."

"Faz", Rose confirmou, e Alice concordou com um aceno. "É um pouco mais difícil porque esta é a primeira vez que vocês estão juntos de verdade, vivendo juntos."

Eu sabia que ela queria dizer juntos permanentemente, não apenas para uma visita. "Eu suponho que sim. Vocês não tiveram que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa quando foram morar com os caras?"

Alice deu de ombros. "Jazz e eu passamos muito tempo juntos antes de eu ir morar com ele, lembra? Nós nos conhecíamos bem e já tínhamos passado muito tempo juntos por mais de um ano. Por isso, já tínhamos meio que vivido como um casal na casa dele."

"Meio que foi assim quando eu fui morar com Emmett," Rose disse com um sorriso, "Porque ele era tão tranquilo, mas não durou muito tempo."

"Você vai ficar bem, querida." Alice deu um sorriso tranquilizador para mim quando eu olhei para ela. "Ele vai se acomodar bem rápido."

"Obrigada", eu disse, contente que o que Edward e eu estávamos passando não era totalmente anormal.

"Edward vai para a faculdade com Jasper, certo?" Alice perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ele tem um horário agendado daqui a duas semanas para falar com um conselheiro de admissões. Ele quer ser professor de música, mas não tem certeza qual é o melhor curso. Ele acha que irá precisar de uma licenciatura, mas não sabe se terá que fazer mestrado em música ou não. Além disso, ele precisa fazer um teste de piano ou não".

"Ele já se inscreveu?"

Balançando a cabeça de novo, eu respondi: "Sim, ele enviou a inscrição hoje, na verdade. Esperamos uma resposta antes que ele tenha a reunião com o conselheiro, mas a senhora que cuida das admissões disse quando ligamos que ele ainda poderia ir tirar suas dúvidas mesmo que ele não ainda não tivesse recebido uma resposta. Ele não deve ter nenhuma dificuldade em ser aceito, então... "

"Jasper está planejando fazer mestrado?" Rose perguntou a Alice, que assentiu.

"Sim, porque eu acho que ele quer ser professor universitário." Alice deu de ombros. "Vamos ver. Eu não tenho certeza se é o que ele vai acabar fazendo."

"E Emmett?" E olhei para Rose por um segundo antes de me concentrar de volta na estrada. "Você disse algo sobre o filho de Franklin e sua oficina?"

Ela sorriu, parecendo animada quando respondeu: "Sim, você sabe John, o filho, é dono de uma oficina. É onde eu costumava trabalhar antes. De qualquer forma, ele está procurando alguém para ajudar. Na verdade, ele está procurando alguém para entrar como sócio no negócio porque lembra, ele e sua esposa acabaram de ter um bebê, então ele quer trabalhar menos. Emmett poderá começar lá na próxima semana, e se os dois se deram bem - e se Emmett se encaixar com o resto do pessoal – então ele pode ser capaz de entrar lentamente como sócio".

Eu sabia o quanto Emmett adoraria isso. Ele gostava de trabalhar com carros, tanto quanto Rose, mas ele não queria dar aulas. Eu também sabia que ele não iria querer apenas trabalhar para outra pessoa por muito tempo, então a ideia de que ele poderia vir a ser sócio era perfeita.

Pelo restante do caminho, continuamos falando sobre os próximos meses, incluindo o dia de Ação de Graças e o Natal. Os pais de Alice estariam de volta a Forks até o Natal. Eu estava ansiosa para apresentar Edward aos meus pais substitutos. Em alguns aspectos, Esme era mais minha mãe do que Renee.

Com toda a nossa conversa, a viagem de três horas passou voando. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava parando na frente da casa de Charlie. Sua viatura estava diante da garagem e o bronco de Sue estava estacionado ao lado dele. A luz da varanda estava acesa, e quando eu saí do carro, eu vi meu pai em sua poltrona na frente da janela. O sol estava começando a se pôr, de modo que eu mal podia ver o reflexo da televisão piscando diante de seu rosto.

Quando me virei, Edward estava lá, com a minha mala na mão. A outra, ele estendeu para mim, com um sorriso no rosto quando me puxou para ele.

"Três horas foi inteiramente muito tempo", ele bufou como ele abaixou a cabeça para me beijar Olá.

Eu ri, pegando minha bolsa. Ele balançou a cabeça, nos ajustando para que ele pudesse pegar minha mão como o resto do grupo veio ao nosso lado.

"Pronto para conhecer o meu pai?" Eu o provoquei, rindo quando Edward congelou por um segundo, com os olhos arregalados. "Você vai ficar bem, querido. Lembre-se, se ele gosta desses caras..." Eu fiz um gesto para Emmett e Jasper, meu sorriso se alargando "...Ele irá te adorar."

"Ei!" Emmett protestou. "O Chefe me adora!"

Eu pisquei para ele, e ele sorriu, socando o ombro de Edward levemente.

"Sério, cara. Fica frio. Ele é legal."

Seu peito subiu e desceu enquanto ele respirava fundo e soltava o ar lentamente, e quando ergueu os olhos, ele parecia muito mais calmo e no controle.

"Bom", eu disse a ele. "Então vamos."

Com um aperto de mão, eu o guiei até os degraus da varanda.

* * *

 _ **Vocês andam muito preguiçosos com os comentários para o Sargento! Quem sabe esse capítulo faça vocês comentarem como antes... eu posso postar mais capítulos com um incentivo de vocês...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	158. Chapter 156

**Capítulo 156: Edward**

 **Forks - Quinta-feira, 14 de outubro de 2010 às 18h47min**

Apesar de o meu respeito interminável pelo pai de Bella, eu estava nervoso como o inferno enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente. Ele tinha sido legal comigo no telefone quando Bella estava em Tampa, mas agora que eu estava realmente _vivendo_ com sua filha, eu não tinha tanta certeza do quanto mais ele podia aturar. E essa última razão era o motivo da bolsa ainda estar no carro. Eu não quero forçar minha presença em sua casa e enfiar meu relacionamento com Bella pela garganta dele, então eu iria me juntar ao resto deles no hotel esta noite.

Engolindo nervosamente, eu dei à mão de Bella um aperto quando a porta se abriu. Mas se alguma coisa me relaxou, foi a reação que veio das pessoas ao meu redor. Ele era alto, com o cabelo apenas um tom mais escuro do que o de Bella, mas seus olhos eram exatamente iguais aos dela - profundos, castanhos escuros, transmitindo calor para as pessoas que estavam no seu gramado da frente.

"Charlie!" Todos gritaram, fazendo o homem rir.

"Ei, pai", Bella riu.

Emmett foi o primeiro a se mexer, sorrindo enquanto envolvia Charlie em um abraço áspero de um braço só. "Você é um colírio para os olhos, velho", ele brincou, rindo quando Charlie deu um soco no braço dele.

"Veja lá o que você fala, Em, que negócio é esse de 'velho'?" ele avisou, sorrindo para Jasper. "Fico feliz em vê-los em casa seguros, rapazes."

"É bom estar em casa, Charlie", Jasper concordou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Eu tive que sorrir com a tonalidade vermelha do rosto dele quando Alice e Rose voaram para abraçá-lo, beijando seu rosto. Parece que Bella recebeu essa característica dele.

Com um puxão na minha mão, Bella se aproximou, me soltando uma vez que seu pai colocou os olhos em nós. Ela correu para ele, abraçando-o e beijando seu rosto. E o amor que ele tinha por sua filha estava escrito nas feições desse homem quando ele olhou para ela.

"Pai, este é Edward. Edward, este é o meu pai", ela nos apresentou.

Eu senti como se estivesse sendo inspecionado da cabeça aos pés sob um microscópio, mas ele estendeu a mão, e eu cumprimentei-o firmemente.

"Chefe Swan." Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. "É bom finalmente conhecer o senhor. E parabéns."

Ele sorriu, e outro toque de rosa apareceu em seu rosto. "Você também. E obrigado." Ele virou-se para todos nós. "Sue inundou a casa toda com o cheiro da comida dela. Por isso, todos entrem. Se eu não comer em breve, tenho certeza que ela vai quebrar meus dedos de tanto eu tentar roubar umas provinhas."

Como crianças, Emmett e Jasper correram para dentro da casa, fazendo mais barulho do que provavelmente era necessário, mas Alice, Rose e Bella os seguiram com um pouco mais de calma. Charlie, no entanto, me parou antes de eu entrar na casa.

"Eu estou contente de ver que aquele sorriso ainda está no rosto dela", ele afirmou me olhando nos olhos, mas sua boca se curvou nos cantos.

"Sim, senhor", eu disse com uma risada nervosa. Por mais que os rapazes cantado louvores sobre como descontraído Charlie era, eu realmente não queria foder com tudo. Ele significava o mundo para Bella, e sua aprovação de mim era imperativa.

"Hmmph", ele resmungou sem se comprometer. Eu comecei a me virar para a porta mais uma vez, mas ele me parou novamente. "E eu tenho certeza que me lembro de ter te dito para me chamar de Charlie", ele disse, dando um leve aperto no meu ombro.

Uma lufada de pimenta e pão de milho passou pela porta da frente, e nós dois paramos para inalar profundamente.

"Sim, ela está me matando hoje", ele murmurou, sorrindo diante da minha risada. "Vamos, soldado. Talvez ela acelere as coisas agora que estão todos aqui."

Sorrindo, eu ajeitei a bolsa de viagem de Bella mais acima no meu ombro e assenti. "Eu posso entender. Eu fui atacado com uma colher mais vezes do que posso contar desde que estou em casa."

Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Essa é minha garota." Ele riu com uma expressão orgulhosa. "Venha, meu filho."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Mais, Edward?" Sue ofereceu enquanto colocava os pratos de Jasper e Emmett na frente deles.

Eu tinha certeza que iríamos acabar com toda a panela de chili que ela tinha feito. O último pedaço de pão de milho já tinha sido dividido entre nós.

"Por favor", eu disse com um aceno de cabeça, entregando-lhe o meu prato pela terceira vez.

Sue Clearwater era uma mulher calma, doce, de boa conversa e com um sorriso doce e um brilho de malícia nos olhos. Sua pele era bronzeada, seu cabelo longo e preto. Era Claro por que o chefe estava tão apaixonado por ela. Ela tinha sido instantaneamente simpática. Tinha dado boas-vindas a todos nós como se fôssemos da família, abraçando Jasper e Emmett e jorrando que estava feliz de tê-los em casa seguros. Ela me cumprimentou com um abraço, e não um aperto de mão, acolhendo-me à família. Com uma risadinha, ela arrastou as meninas para a cozinha imediatamente para recuperar o atraso das últimas fofocas.

Rose zombou, olhando para Emmett. "Você vai ter que pedir outro quarto de hotel hoje à noite, Emmett", ela resmungou, revirando os olhos para o seu sorriso sem vergonha. "Você irá espalhar seus gases fedorentos por todo o lugar."

A mesa caiu na gargalhada. O apetite de Emmett e os resultados depois eram notórios, parecia. Todos estavam conversando animadamente, conversas diferentes divididas entre vários pares. Para um homem calmo, Charlie parecia deleitar-se com tudo aquilo. Eu poderia dizer que havia um lugar especial em seu coração para as meninas, mas ele estava tão interessado em ouvir as nossas histórias do exterior também.

Quando o jantar acabou, as meninas e Sue correram para uma sala nos fundos para falar sobre o casamento, deixando todos os homens na sala de estar na frente da TV. Olhando ao redor da casa, eu podia ver por que Bella adorou viver aqui os últimos anos de escola. A casa exalava uma vibração confortável, assim como Charlie. Considerando que a minha infância foi preenchida com quartos que eu não era suposto estar, esta casa parecia ter os braços abertos. Mas foram as fotos emolduradas sobre a lareira que chamaram a minha atenção.

Fotos de Bella em praticamente todas as idades - Bella com bolo de aniversário por todo o rosto sentada em um cadeirão, com dentes da frente faltando, com uma corda cheia de peixes, com um chapéu de formatura e um vestido amarelo berrante, e finalmente... com um chapéu de formatura e um vestido preto. Esta última tinha que ter sido de sua formatura da faculdade. Era bastante óbvio que a maioria das fotos não foram tiradas em Washington; o sol estava muito brilhante e areia do deserto substituindo as árvores verdes.

"Então... Charlie," Emmett começou com um sorriso. "Nós vamos invadir os clubes de strip em Port Angeles ou o quê? Você tem que dar adeus a essa solteirice de longa duração com um estrondo, sabe."

"Não ele não tem!" Cada voz feminina na casa se meteu na conversa do outro cômodo.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça ao ver a expressão de puro horror de Charlie.

"Droga, Em, você realmente tem desejo de morte." Jasper riu, balançando a cabeça. "E não, não haverá strippers. Acho que todos irão se reunir em La Push, certo, chefe?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, sábado à noite. Será meio que um jantar de ensaio", Charlie respondeu. "Mas amanhã... iremos o campo de tiro." Ele sorriu. "Bells, você trouxe sua arma?"

"Você sabe que eu trouxe", ela riu, inclinando-se na porta. "Está no bagageiro com as de Edward."

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. Bella era dona de uma Glock 19, comprada para ela por seu pai. Era uma bela peça, fácil de atirar. Vê-la lidar com a arma, verificá-la, apenas para encaixá-la de volta antes de colocar na mala me fez perder a cabeça. E era por isso que ela provavelmente estava lá de pé com um sorriso comedor de merda, porque eu não tinha sido capaz de parar de beijá-la... e mais algumas coisas. Nós quase nos atrasamos e achamos que os outros chegariam e nos pegariam no ato.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha ameaçadora para ela, mas ela só riu, encolhendo um ombro.

"É melhor a gente ir andando", disse Alice, entrando na sala de estar para puxar Jasper de pé. "Ainda temos que fazer o check-in no hotel."

O olhar desolado no rosto de Bella foi impossível ignorar quando ela suspirou e assentiu. "Vamos lá, querido. Eu vou com você pegar suas coisas no carro."

Charlie olhou para a filha e depois para mim. Eu poderia dizer então que ele daria a ela o mundo se ela pedisse - dentro da razão. "Edward, por que você não fica com o sofá? Ainda há o resto do jogo para assistir. Além disso, essas duas vão me matar com conversa sobre o casamento." Ele fez um gesto entre Sue e Bella, mas também para a TV, onde o jogo de football ainda estava no terceiro quarto.

Bella estava absolutamente certa de que Charlie não nos permitiria ficar no mesmo quarto, apesar do fato de que seu antigo quarto só tinha uma cama de solteiro, por isso, tínhamos planejado nos separar essa noite. Era algo que tínhamos chegado a um acordo, mas, aparentemente, o rosto lamentável de Bella tinha derretido o Chefe - e que eu poderia entendê-lo completamente. A mulher me faria fazer qualquer coisa por ela com apenas um simples olhar.

No entanto, eu também podia ver que esta era uma maneira de me deixar em paz com a situação, então eu agradeci a ele, saindo com todos os outros para pegar as minhas coisas.

Voltei para dentro após acenar para os outros para encontrar um travesseiro, lençol e um cobertor empilhados ordenadamente no braço do sofá. Charlie ainda estava em sua poltrona, seu foco no jogo. Eu coloquei a minha mochila no chão e me juntei a ele na frente da TV.

A conversa começou com esportes, movendo-se lentamente a partir daí. Ele percorremos uma enorme gama. Não era como se ele falasse demais, mas parecíamos ter mais em comum do que eu pensava inicialmente. Bella tinha dito que éramos semelhantes, mas eu não vi até que começamos a comparar histórias militares.

Na época em que Bella era apenas uma criança, Charlie tinha sido enviado para o exterior na Guerra do Golfo. Falamos sobre o deserto, ordens, estratégia militar, e, claro, ficar longe. Eu contei a ele sobre o meu acidente com os insurgentes, e ele explicou os ataques aéreos que os EUA tinham usado para atingir o sucesso. Ele estava interessado no que a guerra urbana tinha causado, e ouviu quando eu expliquei a ele, incluindo a forma como treinamos os novos soldados em Tampa.

Emmett e Jasper estavam certos. Charlie era extremamente legal, com um senso de humor irônico. Ele era tão parecido com Bella com sua inteligência tranquila que era quase assustador. Eles pensavam da mesma forma, agiam de formas semelhantes - com determinação e força.

No momento em que o jogo acabou, Sue e Bella emergiram do que agora eu percebi ser o quarto de Charlie.

"Posso ter o meu quarto de volta agora, senhoras?" Ele provocou-as.

"Sim, sim", Sue suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Nós terminamos. Eu vou para casa. Eu tenho que ter certeza que meu filho não comeu todo o conteúdo da minha geladeira."

Bella veio para ficar entre as minhas pernas, inclinando-se e dando um beijo suave na minha testa. "Eu vou para a cama, querido. Te vejo de manhã. Eu vou fazer café da manhã para vocês."

As sobrancelhas de Charlie se levantaram, mas ele parecia Emmett com a menção de Bella cozinhando quando ela beijou sua testa, também. No entanto, após acompanhar Sue até seu carro, Charlie esperou até que Bella tivesse me dado um último beijo rápido antes de subir as escadas. Ele apontou a direção do banheiro e me disse para me sentir em casa.

"Mas não... _muito_ em casa", ele avisou, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Sim senhor", eu disse com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. "Obrigado por me deixar ficar."

Ele pigarreou, revirando os olhos. "Eu não consigo dizer não para aquela menina, por nada", ele murmurou, finalmente me deixando sozinho na sala.

Eu vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, terminando a minha rotina noturna antes de cair no sofá. A casa estava em silêncio, exceto o zumbido da geladeira na cozinha e o tique-taque do relógio na lareira. A vibração do meu telefone na mesinha quase me fez pular, mas quando vi que era de Bella, eu sorri. Minha menina não conseguia dormir.

 _ **B: Eu te amo... mas eu odeio dormir sozinha.**_

Eu balancei a cabeça, respondendo imediatamente, não importa que ela estivesse apenas no andar de cima.

 _ **E: Eu também te amo, linda, mas eu não estou a fim de levar um tiro.**_

 _ **B: LOL Ele só atira para mutilar**_ _._

 _ **E: Hum... não. Eu sei exatamente o que ele iria mutilar. Eu sou muito ligado a todas as minhas partes, Senhorita Swan. Como você, se não me engano.**_

 _ **B:;) Sim, eu amo todas as suas partes, Sargento. Algumas mais do que outras. Não é possível que eu, pelo menos, consiga um beijo de boa noite de verdade?**_

Eu gemi, entendendo Charlie completamente agora. Não havia uma chance no inferno de eu ser capaz de dizer não para aquela coisa bonita lá em cima. De modo nenhum. Nunca. Eu estava condenado a ser mandado por ela pelo resto da minha vida, e eu não poderia encontrar uma única razão para me queixar, também, porque eu poderia muito bem imaginar o olhar doce, lamentável naqueles olhos castanhos profundos que eu tanto amava - pedindo, implorando por apenas um simples beijo.

Meu telefone emitiu um alerta em silêncio de novo, e eu ri baixinho.

 _ **B: Por favor? Me encontre na escada!**_

Me entregando, eu suspirei.

 _ **E: É melhor VOCÊ SER SILENCIOSA! :(**_

Largando o meu telefone, eu me sentei e prestei atenção em busca de qualquer barulho vindo do quarto de Charlie, mas eu não ouvi nada além de um suave ronco. Atravessando descalço a sala, eu percorri o caminho até as escadas, só para ficar cara a cara com Bella. Ela estava no último degrau, o que a colocou ao nível dos meus olhos.

"Oi, lindo", ela sussurrou, segurando o meu rosto. "Eu acho que estou mimada, e você só esteve em casa por duas semanas."

Sorrindo, eu não pude evitar adorar ouvir isso dela, porque eu me sentia exatamente da mesma maneira. Nada era tão bom quanto curvando-me atrás dela todas as noites. Apesar de seus protestos em contrário, eu esperava que eu não a estivesse deixando louca desde que eu mudei, mas à noite... À noite, era perfeito, confortável e fácil.

"Eu ouvi um rumor sobre um beijo", eu sussurrei de volta, tocando seu rosto com meu nariz de um lado do rosto dela e descendo pelo outro.

"Sim..." ela respirou de volta, sorrindo como uma garotinha mimada porque tinha conseguido o que queria.

O beijo foi lento, profundo e de tirar o fôlego, como sempre. Eu precisei de toda a minha força de vontade para me concentrar em onde eu estava e não no que apenas seu simples toque, sua presença, o gosto dela estavam fazendo comigo. Minhas mãos, no entanto, vagavam sem nenhuma vergonha – por seus ombros, nas costas, e para baixo até sua bunda, onde eu a agarrei completamente. Eu diminuí o ritmo, porque eu realmente, realmente não queria ser preso.

Me afastando um pouco, eu descansei minha testa contra a dela, apenas deleitando-me com o rubor de suas bochechas e o peso de sua respiração.

"Eu acho que o meu pai gostou de você", ela sussurrou, roçando os lábios nos meus uma vez, duas, e finalmente uma terceira vez.

"Ele irá mudar de ideia se me vir molestar sua filha na escada da casa dele", eu ri. "Vá para a cama, meu doce."

"Obrigada por ter vindo aqui comigo", ela respirou contra a minha boca.

"Obrigado pelo beijo. Cama. Vá!" Eu pedi suavemente, sorrindo diante de sua expressão de felicidade. Eu a virei pelos ombros, dando àquela bunda deliciosa uma palmada suave. "Vá antes que você me mate."

Ela olhou por cima do ombro. "Provocador."

"O que você disse uma vez? Não é provocação, se você seguir adiante?" Eu respondi, ainda apontando para as escadas. "Acredite em mim, eu ficarei muito feliz em fazer as pazes com você... _em casa_."

Essa última afirmação pareceu acalmá-la, então ela me mandou um beijo antes caminhar na ponta dos pés silenciosamente pelas escadas. Eu esperei até que o clique de sua porta ecoou e desci as escadas para voltar para o sofá.

 _Porra, ia ser um fim de semana longo pra caralho._

* * *

 ** _O Sargento ficou feliz com os comentários! Obrigada! :)_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	159. Chapter 157

**Capítulo 157: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 15 de outubro de 2010 às 07h13min**

Silenciosamente, eu desci as escadas, evitando o último degrau - que guinchava por tanto tempo quanto eu podia me lembrar, não importa quantas vezes Charlie tenha tentado consertar. Eu poderia dizer que meu pai ainda estava dormindo. Seus roncos eram suficientemente altos para se ouvir através da porta do quarto fechada. Eu não tinha certeza sobre Edward, apesar de tudo. Ele ainda estava acostumado a acordar cedo, mesmo quando não precisava.

Quando cheguei ao final da escada, eu não o vi sentado, então caminhei na ponta dos pés até o sofá. Meu coração capotou quando eu percebi que ele estava dormindo, esparramado de bruços de moletom e regata branca. O cobertor tinha deslizado para baixo e estava emaranhado perto de suas coxas, e ele estava com uma mão debaixo do travesseiro e a outra debaixo do rosto. Havia apenas luz suficiente entrando pela janela coberta pela cortina para ver a testa ligeiramente enrugada e pequena carranca no rosto ainda lindo. Eu cuidadosamente puxei o cobertor para cima, até cobrir a parte superior das costas. Estava frio na casa, e eu queria ter certeza de que ele estava quente o suficiente.

Dando-lhe uma última olhada, eu deia a volta na mesinha de centro e me dirigi para a cozinha para começar café da manhã. Eu estava planejando fazer panquecas - muitas, pois eu sabia que o resto deles chegaria logo que as meninas saíssem da cama. Sem fazer muito barulho eu decidi misturar a massa e começar a fazer o resto do café da manhã sem acordar Edward ou o meu pai.

Eu tinha duas grandes tigelas de massa pronta em cima do balcão e estava adicionando lascas de chocolate em uma delas quando ouvi alguém se arrastando atrás de mim. Antes que eu pudesse me virar, braços fortes e quentes deslizaram em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para trás contra um peito firme.

"Bom dia, Sargento", eu murmurei. "Eu acordei você?"

Sua cabeça se apoiou na minha, sua bochecha despenteando meu cabelo enquanto ele sacudia a cabeça. "Não. Quando você se levantou?"

Eu despejei o resto do chocolate e me virei em seus braços, envolvendo meus braços em sua cintura também. Quando olhei para cima, eu não pude deixar de rir. O pobre homem parecia tão amarrotado do sono que ele era quase bonito demais para descrever. Seu cabelo - o que finalmente tinha começado a crescer o suficiente para o meu gosto - estava em pé. Ele tinha vincos do travesseiro no rosto, o que o deixou ainda mais sexy. Ele parecia sonolento, mas feliz, e seus olhos estavam brilhantes enquanto me observavam olhar para ele.

Erguendo a mão, eu tracei uma das linhas em seu rosto levemente com o dedo. "Não faz muito tempo. Como você dormiu, querido? Você parecia confortável quando eu espiei você há poucos minutos."

Ele balançou a cabeça, inclinando-se para tocar os lábios nos meus. "Eu dormi bem", disse ele com um encolher de ombros. "Solitário." Ele piscou para o meu riso, me beijando novamente. "E você, querida? Sentiu a minha falta?"

Entrelaçando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, eu concordei e o puxei para baixo, para os meus lábios, precisando de mais do que apenas um beijo suave ou dois.

Edward entendeu o recado e, lentamente, acariciou minha boca quando me puxou mais firmemente contra ele. Quando eu suspirei de contentamento, sua língua deslizou entre meus lábios agora entreabertos e persuadiu e provocou até que eu virei massa de modelar em suas mãos, que aumentou a confusão no meu cabelo. Inclinando a cabeça, ele tornou o beijo mais profundo, devastando minha boca com mordidinhas suaves e lambidas a cada pausa para respirar.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, a minha cabeça estava girando, e eu podia sentir cada longa polegada, dele pressionada firmemente contra mim, dos quadris até as nossas coxas. Eu ronronei, girando meus quadris uma vez, mas o ronco se transformou em uma risada quando Edward gemeu.

"Oh, Isabella", ele bufou, se afastando e me perfurando com um olhar aquecido. "Por mais que eu adoraria continuar isso... não há nenhuma maneira de eu correr o risco do seu pai nos pegar... nessa atividade particular."

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Sim... ele foi bonzinho ao te oferecer o sofá, mas não tenho certeza se ele ficaria muito feliz de entrar na cozinha e me ver curvada sobre a mesa... por mais divertido que pareça."

Edward gemeu de novo, enfiando a mão entre nós para ajustar-se antes de recuar um pouco. "Então, o que você está fazendo? Precisa de alguma ajuda?"

Voltando-me para o balcão, eu peguei a espátula e comecei a misturar o chocolate com o resto da massa. "Panquecas, bacon, salsicha e ovos mexidos com queijo soa bem?"

"Perfeito. O que eu posso fazer? Eu estou ao seu serviço."

Eu pedi para ele tirar a salsicha e o bacon da geladeira para que pudéssemos colocá-los na frigideira. Imaginei que o resto do pessoal chegaria em breve. As panquecas poderia ser mantidas quentes no forno, a mesma coisa com o bacon e as salsichas, mas os ovos eu precisaria fazer no último minuto. Ele pegou uma xícara de café, serviu mais para mim e completou perfeitamente com leite e açúcar antes de começar a trabalhar.

Nós rapidamente estabelecemos uma rotina - Edward ao meu lado trabalhando na frigideira enquanto eu despejavas conchas de panquecas de chocolate na chapa. A outra massa lisa viria a seguir, e eu planejava colocar blueberries em algumas e deixar as sem nada para Charlie, que era um purista.

Eu tinha acabado de colocar o prato coberto de papel alumínio de panquecas de volta no forno quente quando Charlie apareceu na cozinha. Ele já estava vestido de jeans e uma camisa de flanela vermelha de mangas compridas. "Bom dia", ele murmurou, dirigindo-se diretamente para a cafeteira e servindo-se.

"Bom dia, pai", eu disse, sorrindo para ele por cima do meu ombro. "O café da manhã estará pronto em breve."

"Cheira bem", ele grunhiu, tomando um assento na mesa pequena da cozinha. "Os outros estão vindo para comer?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu acredito que sim. Eles devem estar aqui a qualquer..."

"Toc Toc!" A saudação de Alice era muito alegre para esta hora da manhã.

"Yo, Bellsy, que tem para o café da manhã?" A voz alta de Emmett estava tão animada quanto a de Alice.

Eu balancei a cabeça com um sorriso, voltando-me para o fogão para tirar as duas últimas panquecas da chapa. "O de sempre, Em. Dia pessoal."

Houve saudações, com beijos no topo da cabeça de Alice e Rose, pancadinhas do ombro dos meninos da parte de Charlie, e punhos se chocando de Edward para ambos. Sue bateu uma vez antes de entrar na casa, dizendo olá a todos, e dando em Charlie um beijo de bom dia.

Por alguns minutos, foi o caos. A cozinha sempre foi pequena, mas repleta de oito adultos - um dos quais era Emmett – pareceu ainda menor. Eu dirigi o tráfego o melhor que pude, finalmente pedindo aos caras para levar a comida para a mesa da sala de estar, onde poderíamos sentar ao redor da mesa e ainda conversar com os outros, que poderiam se sentar no sofá.

No momento em que todos nós nos sentamos na sala de estar, eu estava exausta. Charlie sentou-se em uma das extremidades da mesa, com Sue à sua direita. Eu estava ao lado dela, com Edward ao meu lado. Alice e Rose espremidas entre o meu pai e Edward, deixando Jasper e Emmett no sofá, que não se importaram, já que cada um tinha o prato cheio de comida.

O cômodo estava bastante silencioso enquanto o alimento era passado ao redor. Edward gemeu feliz quando deslizou três panquecas de chocolate em seu prato, encharcando-as com calda. Ele comeu um bom pedaço antes mesmo de ter terminado os ovos, bacon, e salsicha. Peguei a travessa dele, e coloquei duas tiras de bacon e duas salsichas no meu prato de ovos e panquecas - eu optei por uma de cada - de chocolate e de blueberry - e depois passei para Sue, que sorriu.

"Isso parece ótimo, Bella. Eu tinha planejado estar aqui cedo o suficiente para ajudar a cozinhar, mas meu carro não queria pegar. Eu tive que chamar Jake para dar uma olhada."

Edward congelou ao meu lado, à menção do nome de Jacob, e eu deslizei minha mão de onde estava descansando ao lado do meu prato até a coxa dele, apertando suavemente.

"O que há de errado com o carro?" Charlie perguntou, ignorando quão tenso Edward tinha ficado.

Quando Sue começou a explicar sobre uma vela solta ou algo assim, eu me inclinei e beijei a bochecha de Edward, aproveitando para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Calma, babe", eu p provoquei. "Você vai ter tempo de sobra para intimidá-lo neste fim de semana, eu prometo."

Edward sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, e eu ri e voltei para o meu lugar, pegando o garfo mais uma vez. Eu mantive a minha mão na coxa dele como um lembrete de que eu estava lá e que eu era dele, sorrindo para ele quando ele virou a cabeça ligeiramente e piscou.

"Então, Sue", Alice começou alguns minutos mais tarde, "O casamento é domingo à tarde, certo? Onde?"

Eu escutei quando Sue respondeu à pergunta de Alice sobre o casamento acontecer na reserva, perto do mar.

"Se chover, temos um plano B, o centro comunitário da reserva. A lista de convidados é pequena, por isso todos devem saber para onde ir em caso de necessidade", Sue explicou. "Aliás, Alice. Eu recebi um bilhete da sua mãe. Eu fiquei tão triste de saber que ela e o seu pai não virão no casamento."

"Oh, verdade", disse Charlie, limpando as migalhas do bigode. "Seus pais estão no Haiti, certo?"

Alice assentiu. "Mamãe disse que está uma confusão por lá. Ela está com o coração partido com a destruição e com quantas pessoas, quantos famílias e crianças, foram arrancadas de seus lares e como a deles vida mudou tão drasticamente. Eu acho que ela realmente está se apegando a eles, mesmo que não faça muito tempo."

"Por favor, transmita os nossos cumprimentos e agradeça a eles pelo belo cobertor e os ingressos para o jogo dos Seahawks."

Eu só podia imaginar a reação que o presente tinha causado no meu pai e em Sue, uma vez que ambos eram grandes fãs do time de football de Seattle.

"Claro! Eu farei isso na próxima vez que falar com eles. Eles disseram que iriam ligar novamente em duas semanas, se não mais cedo."

Uma vez que todo mundo acabou de comer, Rose e Alice se oferecera, e a seus maridos para levar as coisas de volta para a cozinha.

"Nós vamos guardar a comida, enquanto eles lavam os pratos, Bella", disse Alice, ficando de pé e pegando seu prato e o Edward. "Desde que vocês cozinharam, podem relaxar."

Eu olhei para Edward e encolhi os ombros, e então me levantei e troquei de lugar com os meninos, me jogando em uma extremidade do sofá. Edward colocou seu braço em volta do meu ombro enquanto eu me inclinava contra ele, vendo como meu pai e Sue ajudavam as meninas levar tudo da mesa para a cozinha para que Emmett e Jasper pudessem pôr a mão na massa.

Quando meu pai e Sue voltaram para a sala de estar, ela sentou na outra extremidade do sofá, e ele recostou-se na poltrona, puxando o descanso de pé e relaxando. Depois de um momento, ele olhou para Edward e falou.

"Então Bells me disse que decidiu voltar para a faculdade?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, senhor. Bem, tecnicamente _ir para a faculdade_ , não _voltar para a faculdade_. Eu não cheguei a ir desde que entrei para o Exército assim que saí da escola."

Charlie assentiu, pensativo, acariciando o bigode. "Você decidiu contra entrar para o Departamento de Polícia de Seattle? Eu sei que eles apreciariam novos homens".

Apertando o braço em volta de mim, Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu pensei sobre isso e decidi que não era o certo para mim - para nós." Com um sorriso, ele disse: "Ir para a faculdade é a opção certa. Eu sempre amei a música, e acho que irei adorar trabalhar com crianças, então me tornar um professor de música é a melhor escolha."

"Você não vai sentir falta da ação e da emoção?"

Eu comecei a protestar porque eu não queria que Edward se sentisse pressionado, mas ele me puxou de volta contra ele e acariciou o meu braço com a mão.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Seu pai só quer ter certeza de que você está feliz, e se eu não ficar satisfeito com a minha escolha, eu vou te fazer infeliz."

Charlie bufou um pouco e assentiu.

Voltando-se para o meu pai, Edward disse, "Eu não vou." Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu já vi bastante ação e emoção para durar uma vida. O que eu quero agora mais do que qualquer coisa é me estabelecer, ter um lar e uma família, e passar o resto da minha vida fazendo Bella tão feliz como ela me faz."

Com lágrimas nos meus olhos, eu me inclinei e beijei sua mandíbula levemente, a barba fez cócegas nos meus lábios. Recostando-me em meu lugar, eu meio que me desliguei da conversa entre meu pai e Edward quando eles começaram a falar de football. Sue estava lendo um livro que pegou da mesinha de centro, então eu deixei minha mente vagar, apenas feliz e contente de estar onde eu estava naquele momento.

 **~ OoooooooO~**

Eu estava puxando meu cabelo para trás para fazer um rabo de cavalo quando Edward entrou, vestindo jeans e uma camiseta de mangas compridas, as mangas empurradas para cima em seus antebraços.

"Seu pai e os rapazes estão prontos para ir."

"Ok", eu disse, ficando de pé do meu lugar na borda da cama. "Rose e Alice saíram, enquanto você estava no chuveiro. Eles foram verificar a casa de seus pais. Sue voltou para a reserva para trabalhar em alguns detalhes do casamento de última hora."

"Certo".

"Pronta para me mostrar do que você é capaz, meu doce?"

Caminhando até ele, eu passei minhas mãos por seus braços, passando os dedos ao redor de seus bíceps. "Mmhmm. Você pode ter belas armas", eu provoquei, "Mas eu vou chutar o seu traseiro, Sargento".

Os olhos de Edward brilharam quando ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Vamos ver sobre isso, Isabella. Lembre-se, eu tenho praticado com uma arma de verdade durante os últimos sete anos."

Ficando nas pontas dos pés, eu o beijei e, em seguida me virei rapidamente e corri escada abaixo, chamando por cima do ombro: "Sim, mas eu tenho talento natural!"

Eu o ouvi rindo momentos antes de seus passos ecoavam nas escadas atrás de mim.

* * *

 _ **No próximo vamos dar alguns tiros!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	160. Chapter 158

**Capítulo 158: Edward**

 **Forks - sexta-feira, 15 de outubro de 2010 às 15h23min**

"Oh, é assim que irá funcionar, Belly!" Emmett soltou, brincando e empurrando Bella, uma vez que nós tínhamos parado do lado de fora, no estacionamento do campo de tiro. "Clipe completo, distância de quinze metros, melhor pontuação. O perdedor paga a cerveja."

"Feito. E eu não quero ouvir lamentações quando você perder", Bella gritou de volta com um sorriso maroto, mas sexy-como-inferno.

"Eu espero que ela mire a arma nele", Jasper suspirou melancolicamente. "Isso seria... eu não sei ... pelo _menos_ duas jarras a menos no Lodge."

Charlie caiu na gargalhada assim como eu. Nós ainda estávamos rindo quando subimos os degraus do edifício.

"Charlie!" Um homem mais velho nos recebeu com um sorriso, saindo de trás de um grande balcão. "Ouvi dizer que parabéns estão em ordem, Chefe. Eu acredito que domingo seja o dia grande?"

"Sim, Dave", o chefe confirmou com uma risada, suas bochechas tingidas de rosa. "Umm, você se lembra de Bella, Emmett e Jasper. E este é Edward."

Todos nós acenamos em saudação.

"As crianças estão aqui para me afastar de cores, flores e bolo. Se eu ouvir mais uma coisa sobre assentos e arranjos, eu poderia simplesmente enlouquecer".

Dave riu, batendo no ombro de Charlie. "É isso aí. Tudo o que você precisar."

"Alvos para pistola... e eu acredito que um campo de tiro ao ar livre", Charlie disse, voltando o olho para a bolsa pendurada no meu ombro como uma criança esperando para abrir os presentes na manhã de Natal.

Bella tinha me dito que seu pai amava suas armas, então eu trouxe as duas que eu tinha comprado no Afeganistão - um rifle sniper e minha arma, ambos russos. Ele só tinha tido um vislumbre delas, então eu sabia que sua curiosidade estava prestes a atingir o limite.

"Você vai querer pelo menos trezentos metros, Charlie." Eu ri quando seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Escopo*?" Ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e o sorriso ainda maior.

*Escopo é uma peça da arma que fornece a mira.

"Sim, senhor", eu respondi com um aceno.

O pai de Bella esfregou as mãos, fazendo-a rir e revirar os olhos. "É melhor nos apressarmos antes de ele exploda", brincou ela, batendo em sua mão antes que ele pudesse bagunçar o cabelo dela.

"O lugar é seu", Dave disse graciosamente. "Considere isso como presente de casamento."

Charlie agradeceu a ele profusamente, mas o cara não quis saber. Ele só nos levou pelo corredor de prática de tiro ao alvo. Havia várias cabines, para não mencionar uma porta que claramente levava ao campo lá fora.

"Vamos, Bellsy", Emmett ordenou de brincadeira, apontando para dois pontos. "Eu quero ver se você ainda é durona ou se aquelas crianças da terceira série te deixaram molenga."

"Você vai querer ver isso", Jasper murmurou com um sorriso irônico. "Sério, Sargento".

"OK." Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Então eu vou deixar você e Charlie levarem isso", eu disse, colocando o estojo do meu rifle em uma mesa vazia. Eu o montei rapidamente, anexando o escopo no topo. "Pode precisar de ajuste por causa da viagem, do transporte."

"Eu vou lidar com isso", Jasper riu. "Pronto, Charlie?"

"Absolutamente", respondeu ele, pegando o meu rifle e testando o peso, a visão e a sensação dele contra seu ombro.

"Eu quero..." Bella começou, de repente ao meu lado. Ela olhou para mim. "Eu quero testá-lo."

Eu ri, beijando seu templo enquanto os dois saíam por uma porta lateral. "Primeiro, meu doce, me mostre o que você pode fazer com a sua e depois vamos lá pra fora. Eu quero fazer parte dessa aposta."

"Vai ser doce!" Emmett cantarolou, acoplando outro alvo de papel e enviando para baixo a cinquenta metros.

Eu realmente só queria vê-la disparar a arma que estava neste momento verificando. Valeria qualquer quantidade de cerveja só vê-la disparar.

"Rodadas de teste em primeiro lugar", ela disse com uma risada. "Tem sido semanas para vocês dois. Tem sido _meses_ para mim."

"O que você quiser, Bellsy", Emmett riu, verificando sua arma. Ele tinha uma idêntica à minha. Nós tínhamos comprado ao mesmo tempo.

Nós demos um passo atrás, encostando na mesa que estava atrás, todos nós colocamos protetores de ouvidos. Sua pegada, postura, e mira eram fodidamente perfeitos. Charlie a tinha ensinado bem. Seus braços flexionavam com o ligeiro retrocesso da arma.

Quando ela terminou, Emmett e eu corremos para o botão para trazer o alvo para frente. Empurrando-o para fora do caminho, para grande diversão de Bella, eu puxei o papel.

"Droga", eu murmurei, balançando a cabeça. Para uma rodada de teste, ela era acertou na porra do alvo em quase todas as tentativas. O núcleo estava principalmente em torno do centro da silhueta. Havia um disperso no meio da testa. "Ela atira melhor do que alguns dos homens que estavam conosco."

"Não brinca", Emmett bufou em uma gargalhada. "Eu te disse, cara! Agora... vamos pra valer!"

Emmett estava preparando sua arma, mas eu me virei para Bella. "Isso é realmente..."

"O quê?" ela riu, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Sexy pra caralho", eu rosnei baixo, balançando a cabeça. "Nós definitivamente iremos fazer isso novamente quando voltarmos para Seattle."

"Soa como um encontro realmente romântico, Sargento", brincou ela, empurrando-me para fora de seu estande. "Vai!"

A sala bastante grande foi preenchida com tiros de nossas três armas. Eu fiquei muito feliz com a minha mira quando chegou a hora de comparar os alvos. Na verdade, estávamos todos bem perto, embora Dave tenha declarado Bella vencedora antes que a minha briga com Emmett pudesse acabar.

Bella finalmente resolveu o assunto. " _Eu vou_ pagar uma rodada de cerveja... se você me deixar tentar com ela", ela disse, apontando para a minha arma.

"Vem cá", eu ri, acoplando um novo alvo. Eu coloquei-a na minha frente depois de recarregar e, em seguida, colocar a arma em suas mãos. "Essa tem um coice mais forte do que você está acostumada com a Glock, linda", eu disse baixinho em seu ouvido, passando minhas mãos pelos seus braços para me certificar de que ela estava relaxada. "Dispare uma rodada para que você possa ver, ok?"

Eu dei um pequeno passo para trás, mas segurei seus quadris. Bella disparou uma rodada, balançando a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível para si mesma.

"Isso é diferente", ela murmurou, mas ela trouxe a arma e disparou mais algumas rodadas. "Eu gosto dela, mas é diferente."

"Como foi?" Emmett perguntou, trazendo-alvo para a frente. "Não foi ruim, B. Nada mal", ele a elogiou.

Os tiros não estavam tão agrupados como ficaram com sua própria arma, mas cada tiro estava dentro da silhueta do alvo. Eles estavam certos; Bella tinha um talento natural.

"Bom trabalho, amor", eu ronronei.

Depois de brincar mais um pouco - porque eu absolutamente tinha que tentar sua Glock - Bella insistiu que queria ir lá fora. Eu sabia que ela queria tentar o rifle, mas eu tinha certeza que ela só queria assistir seu pai se divertindo - o que ele estava, tremendamente.

Eu tive que sorrir para o quão bem Charlie estava lidando com o rifle. Parecia que ele estava dez anos mais jovem com o sorriso que ele ostentava, para não mencionar as brincadeiras de Jasper e Emmett.

"Qual é, Chefe", Jasper riu. "Você vai pedir transferência para a SWAT?"

"Durão, Charlie!" Emmett riu. "Você deve apenas abrir uma unidade aqui."

"Em Forks?" Bella e Charlie ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Emmett, você já esteve aqui o suficiente para perceber que não é exatamente um lugar com situações hostis de reféns", Bella bufou, revirando os olhos.

Charlie sorriu, mas ficou alesta ao som da sua voz. "Então... quem vai pagar a cerveja?"

"Edward e Emmett", Bella disse presunçosamente, dando um gritinho quando eu fiz cócegas nela. "Mas eu irei pagar uma rodada, também."

"Por quê? Você errou algum alvo?" Ele perguntou a ela.

A coisa toda me fez rir. "Não, senhor. Ela fez em troca de eu deixá-la, tentar a minha pistola Makarov."

Ele sorriu. "Como foi?"

"Diferente." Ela deu de ombros e apontou para o rifle. "Ele vai me ensinar a atirar com essa coisa."

"Cuidado, Bells", ele suspirou, olhando para mim. "Ela nunca disparou um rifle. Ela nunca quis ir caçar."

"Entendido", eu disse a ele. "Bella, venha aqui", eu a instruí, puxando-a entre mim e a mesa que Charlie tinha vindo a utilizar. Eu alinhei-la por trás da arma de alta potência, apoiando as mãos em ambos os lados dela. "Isso é diferente. Ela se apoia contra seu ombro, então você tem que realmente relaxar." Eu bati no escopo. "Aponte a cruz para o seu alvo, mas não encoste o olho na peça. Entendeu? Você vai acabar com um olho roxo."

"Bem, isso seria fantástico para o casamento", ela murmurou ironicamente, fazendo todos rir.

"Certo, então se concentre, mas não encoste o rosto nele. É diferente", eu disse suavemente. "A distância desempenha um papel importante, e então você tem que levar o vento em consideração. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer para desviar a bala do curso. Ok?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para mim com o canto do olho nervosamente.

"Relaxe, querida", eu disse, descansando a coronha da arma em seu ombro. "Você vai ficar bem. Basta ficar atenta ao coice."

Ela respirou fundo, alinhou a mira e, em seguida, puxou o gatilho. O resultado foi um olhar adorável de orgulho em rosto, quando ela, pelo menos, atingiu o alvo. De repente eu queria beijá-la até não ter mais fôlego. E se tivéssemos sozinhos, eu poderia ter feito isso, o que só me deu a maldita certeza de que iríamos fazer isso novamente.

Charlie, Jasper e Emmett gritaram em louvor, mas eu puxei seu rabo de cavalo, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

"Tente de novo", eu disse a ela, inclinando-me contra seu ouvido. "Desta vez, olhe para a bandeira lá. Contra o vento." Eu cliquei a mira um pouco para ela. "Você tem que mirar quase fora do alvo... _por causa_ do vento. Ok?" eu olhei para ela, e ela balançou a cabeça, mas eu podia ler minha menina como um maldito livro. O escurecimento de seus olhos, a lambida lenta de seu lábio inferior apenas para prendê-lo entre os dentes me dizia tudo - que eu não era o único que achava essa merda sexy pra caralho. "Mais tarde, meu doce", eu prometi muito suavemente, empurrando-a. "Mais uma vez, baby."

Bella assentiu fervorosamente desta vez, com um doce sorriso bobo quando apontou a arma. Ela estava muito mais relaxada na segunda tentativa, o tiro saindo alto. Seu sorriso disse tudo quando ela olhou pela luneta para ver onde tinha acertado.

"Deixe-me ver", Charlie riu, olhando através do próprio escopo. "Bem, maldição... Bom trabalho, Bells."

Passamos uma hora ou mais atirando, tanto lá dentro quanto na rua. Bella só ficava melhor quanto mais ela praticava com minhas armas. Fizemos mais apostas, falamos mais besteiras, mas no final, nós acabamos tendo um momento incrível. Não só foi algo que eu nunca tinha feito fora do serviço, mas foi bom ver Charlie interagir com sua filha. Eles se respeitavam entre si, quase falavam sua própria língua.

No momento em que o sol estava começando a se pôr, Dave estava pronto para fechar. Nós o agradecemos por tudo, porque ele ainda não queria saber de pagamento. Ele apenas desejou a Charlie tudo de bom para o casamento e deu a Bella um abraço, felicitando-a por um trabalho bem feito.

"Hora da cerveja!" Emmett explodiu como fizemos o nosso caminho para o carro.

"Parece bom", Charlie concordou com um aceno. "Acho que temos tempo antes de Sue começar o jantar. Vamos... a primeira rodada é por minha conta."

"Não muitas", Bella disse, soando como a voz da razão. "Não se os meninos terão que estar de pé antes do sol nascer amanhã."

Eu ri, mas olhei para Charlie, porque, com toda a honestidade, ele estava conduzindo esse show.

"Sim, sim", ele suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Eu ouvi, Bells. Mas um ou dois não vai nos impedir de pescar amanhã. Vamos."

"Bye, bye, solteirice", Emmett disse com tristeza, enxugando uma lágrima falsa. "Sem chegar tarde da noite em casa, cervejas com os meninos, ou viagens de pesca no fim de semana. Agora ele vai andar por aí segurando sacolas durante as compras, e assistir Food Network na TV."

O sorriso de Charlie caiu um pouco, fazendo com que Bella abafasse seu riso com a mão.

"Agora você realmente precisa daquela cerveja", eu falei soltando a risada.

"Hum, sim", ele concordou. "Vamos. Vamos decidir que horas vamos sair amanhã de manhã."

Eu estava preocupado sobre sair em um barco com Charlie desde que ele mencionou no telefone, mas depois do tempo gasto no campo de tiro, eu podia ver por que Emmett e Jasper cantavam louvores sobre ele. Ele passou de um policial certinho e pai da minha menina bonita... para um dos caras. Agora, eu estava realmente ansioso para ir pescar amanhã.

* * *

 _ **Aí está! Bella arrasou e Charlie agora é um dos caras! ;)**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	161. Chapter 159

**Capítulo 159: Bella**

 **Forks - Sábado, 16 de outubro de 2010 às 12h14min**

"Você sabe de Edward?" Rose perguntou, caindo ao meu lado no sofá.

Puxando meus pés para cima, e eu engoli a mordida eu tinha acabado de dar no sanduíche na minha mão e então balancei a cabeça. "Eu não ouvi dele ainda, mas ele me avisou que o meu pai disse a ele que o serviço pode ser irregular no lago. Desde que faz anos que ele não vai ao Lake Crescent, ele não tinha certeza."

Os caras tinham saído às cinco e meia nesta manhã para ir pescar. Emmett, Jasper e Edward o tinham surpreendido na noite anterior com o conhecimento que por sua "despedida de solteiro", eles não só o iriam levar até Port Angeles para pescar, mas também tinham alugado um barco e convidado o melhor amigo de Charlie, Billy Black, para ir junto.

Edward tinha ido até o meu quarto antes de sair para me acordar e me dar tchau.

" _Bella", uma voz calma murmurou, puxando-me de um sono profundo. "Acorde, querida."_

 _Rolando eu fiquei cara a cara com Edward, que estava deitado ao meu lado na minha pequena cama de solteiro. Eu rapidamente percebi que ele tinha ligado a luz na pequena luminária no outro lado do quarto para que a luz não ficasse diretamente nos meus olhos. O cotovelo estava inclinado, com a cabeça apoiada em sua mão. O sorriso suave que ele tinha era quase em desacordo com o brilho nos seus olhos, sua diversão brilhando claramente neles._

" _Bom dia", eu murmurei. "O que é tão engraçado?"_

" _Você estava falando quando eu entrei - algo sobre não fazer você ir pescar, porque você não gostava de minhocas - A menos que fosse a minha". O sorriso dele aumentou, e ele riu quando eu corei e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito. "Foi fofo, amor."_

"Sei" _, eu disse, bocejando de repente. "Que horas são?"_

" _Cinco vinte. Os caras acabaram de chegar, por isso estamos de saída para ir para La Push pegar Billy e, em seguida, ir pescar. Eu só vim te dar um beijo de despedida antes de sairmos."_

" _Mmm, eu estou feliz que você tenha vindo." Inclinando a cabeça para cima, eu lhe disse: "Beije-me para que você possa sair daqui antes que o meu pai apareça e te encontre na minha cama."_

 _Edward sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. "Ele sabe que eu estou aqui em cima, mas você está certa. Melhor não testar suas boas graças."_

 _Inclinando-se, ele me beijou suavemente, apenas mal tocando os meus lábios. Quando eu estendi a mão e o puxei para perto de mim, ele riu contra os meus lábios antes de me beijar direito. Em deferência ao fato de que meu pai estava bem ali, no térreo, foi um beijo curto. Quando nos separamos, ele beijou a minha testa uma vez antes de se levantar._

" _Durma mais um pouco, Bella. Eu vou tentar te ligar mais tarde, se eu puder. Amo você, meu doce."_

 _Balançando a cabeça, eu murmurei, "Eu também te amo."_

 _Eu já estava caindo de volta no sono quando Edward apagou a luz e fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dele._

A voz de Sue me trouxe de volta ao presente. "Eu não os esperaria de volta por mais algumas horas", ela disse assim que entrou na sala de estar e se sentou na poltrona de Charlie. "Eles pretendiam ir de carro para Port Angeles para o almoço e depois voltar para o lago, já que estavam todos aproveitando a pescaria."

"Desde que eles estejam de volta às cinco horas." Leah, filha de Sue, encolheu os ombros de seu lugar no chão na frente de sua mãe. "Nós temos que estar na reserva às seis."

Originalmente, Charlie tinha planejado levar-nos para jantar no Lodge, o "mais badalado" lugar na cidade, mas sexta-feira, Sue tinha chegado com a notícia de que todos os seus amigos estavam preparando um jantar de ensaio - um festa no centro comunitário em La push. Ia ter comida, música, basquete e até mesmo uma TV de tela grande para jogar videogame se alguém quisesse, já que não era dia de jogo.

"Eles vão estar de volta", Sue assegurou, sorrindo misteriosamente.

Alice riu. "O que é esse sorriso? Como você está tão certa de que eles estarão de volta a tempo?"

O sorriso de Sue cresceu antes de ela responder à pergunta de Alice. "Eu disse a Charlie que se ele se atrasasse, a noite de núpcias seria terrivelmente fria e solitária."

Leah e eu olhamos uma para a outra por um segundo, e depois dissemos juntas: "Eca! Muita informação!"

Todas na sala racharam de rir, incluindo nós duas.

Enquanto acabávamos de comer, começamos a fofocar. Alice e eu conhecíamos Sue e Leah há anos, e uma vez que Rose começou a vir para Forks com a gente, já as conhecia bem também. Nós realmente gostávamos muito das duas. Sue era acolhedora, engraçada, um pouco espertinha, e o complemento perfeito para o meu pai. Leah era muito parecida com a mãe. Ela passou por uma fase difícil na escola depois que seu pai morreu repentinamente de ataque cardíaco. Era como se por um ano ou assim, ela tivesse se tornado outra pessoa - alguém amarga, que se irritava facilmente, e quase má. Uma vez que ela tinha se livrado do sentimento, como se seu pai a tivesse abandonado, ela tinha amadurecido para a mulher que se sentava conosco agora - animada, vivaz, e doce, mas ainda com um pouco de personalidade.

Leah sorriu. "Eu tenho saído com o primo de uma das senhoras da reserva. Ele veio para uma visita alguns meses – ele mota em Portland, e aconteceu."

Alice perguntou o que ele fazia para viver, e nós ouvimos enquanto Leah contava tudo sobre seu novo homem – o trabalho de Sam como um policial recém formado, sua família, e os encontros.

"Além disso, ele é bem armado", ela terminou com um sorriso, seus olhos brilhando de diversão com o gemido de Sue. "Não é tão divertido ouvir sobre a vida sexual da sua filha, hein, mãe?"

Uma vez que Sue parecia devidamente envergonhada, eu toquei em um assunto no qual eu vinha me perguntando. "Ei, Sue", eu comecei, sorrindo quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha em questão. "Meu pai não mencionou nada, e eu acho que acho que sei a resposta, mas onde vocês irão viver depois de amanhã? Você vai morar aqui ou ele vai mudar para lá?"

Ela sorriu levemente. "Nós não ficamos indecisos por um tempo. Nós finalmente decidimos, no entanto, que eu devo me mudar para cá. Por causa do trabalho dele, ele precisa estar perto da cidade, o que dificultaria se ele estivesse vivendo na reserva."

"E, hum... você não se importa que este seja o lugar onde ele morava com a minha mãe?" Então eu percebi o quão rude eu poderia ter soado, então eu me desculpei rapidamente. "Desculpe, desculpe. Você não tem que responder, realmente. Foi apenas um pensamento aleatório que passou pela minha cabeça."

Sue riu, lançando sua trança por cima do ombro. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu não me importo." Ela pensou por um momento e então deu de ombros. "Nós conversamos sobre isso - sobre nos mudarmos para uma nova casa, mas realmente, nós dois temos um passado. Nós não podemos ignorar que Charlie é o homem que é hoje por causa desse passado. E eu tenho algumas boas memórias... desta casa, também. Harry era amigo do seu pai, e ele vinha muito aqui com Billy para assistir aos jogos ou fritar alguns peixes depois de um dia de pesca. Eu o acompanhava, às vezes, de modo que muitas das minhas memórias favoritas de todos nós aconteceram aqui."

Eu sorri, me lembrando de uma dessas visitas. "Sim, eu me lembro de vocês quando eu estava visitando o meu pai em um verão. Eu tinha que ter... o quê? Oito anos? Leah, você se lembra? Nós nos recusamos a comer o peixe que eles tinham pescado. Eu não me lembro o que acabamos comendo... "

"Macarrão com queijo", Leah disse, me fazendo sorrir.

"Sim! Isso mesmo. Seth tinha mais ou menos quatro anos, certo? Ele comeu macarrão com queijo também."

Sue concordou. " _Aquele_ _da caixa azul_ , ele chamava".

Todas nós rimos.

"Como está Seth, aliás? Ele está trabalhando na escola na reserva e fazendo faculdade, certo?" Eu olhei de Sue para Leah e vice-versa.

Sorrindo, Sue balançou a cabeça orgulhosamente. "Ele está estudando para que ele possa ser professor. Eu continuo tentando convencê-lo a se mudar para Seattle para terminar lá, mas, até agora, ele tem sido resistente. Ele continua me dizendo que não quer me deixar aqui."

Leah bufou. "Acho que ele não quer é deixar a comida na mesa e a roupa lavada."

Sue riu, concordando, "Sim, eu tenho certeza que é parte do motivo."

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ele vai se mudar para cá?"

"Oh, Senhor, não", Sue disse com firmeza, sacudindo a cabeça. "Desde que Leah tem a sua própria casa na reserva agora, Seth vai ficar na minha casa até... bem, até que eu possa convencê-lo a ir para Seattle. Esperemos que, uma vez que eu estiver casada e vivendo aqui, ele vá perceber que não me tem como uma desculpa mais."

"Mande-o para nós", disse Rose, sorrindo. "Estamos todos lá. Vamos ajudá-lo a se ajustar."

Todas concordamos fazendo Sue dar risada. "Eu vou." Ela olhou para Alice e Rose. "Qual é a sensação de ter seus maridos em casa de novo?"

Sem sequer olhar uma para a outra, minhas amigas suspiraram. "Ótimo!" Ambas disseram decisivamente, fazendo com que todas nós sorríssemos.

"Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto ele é um mala, no entanto," disse Rose com outro suspiro - embora este tenha mais exasperado do que qualquer coisa. "Eu fui acordada bruscamente no meio da noite, já por duas vezes, porque Emmett deixou o assento do vaso sanitário erguido e eu me esqueci de verificar antes de me sentar."

Alice assentiu. "E eu tinha esquecido dos pesadelos de Jazz. Ele não tem muitos, mas eles me assustam a cada vez... Por ele, eu quero dizer, eu não estou preocupada comigo mesma."

Franzindo a testa, eu disse: "Sim, Edward está lidando com alguns também. Normalmente, se eu envolver meus braços em torno dele, ele se acalma e nem sequer acorda. Mas é difícil vê-lo assim. Ele tem problemas para chegar ao sono, também. Às vezes, eu acordo no meio da noite, e ele não está na cama. Eu vou encontrá-lo na biblioteca com a porta fechada, tocando tranquilamente no piano."

"Lembro-me de Harry me contando há anos que Charlie tinha pesadelos depois que voltou da guerra," Sue meditou em silêncio. "Normalmente, eles vão embora, porém, assim que as coisas se normalizam."

"Além dos pesadelos", Leah começou "Como é ter Edward com você o tempo todo?"

Eu sorri. "É muito bom, na verdade. Nada mais de comer sozinha, não mais noites passadas no sofá desejando e esperando por algo que eu não tinha... Nós dois estamos tendo que nos acostumar a partilhar o nosso espaço, mas estamos chegando lá . Edward é o primeiro homem com quem eu vivi desde Charlie, por isso é uma grande surpresa".

Alice riu. "Toalhas molhadas no chão do banheiro?"

"Caixas vazias de suco e leite na geladeira?" Rose assentiu sabiamente.

"Mas eu tenho sexo quando eu quero", eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Portanto, eu aguento."

"Isso é definitivamente um ponto positivo", Alice concordou, sorrindo com Rose, que assentiu fervorosamente.

"Vai ser bom para Charlie e eu ficarmos aqui... sozinhos." Sue sorriu. "Você pode estar fora de casa", disse Leah "Mas seu irmão não está. É difícil ter... privacidade... quando o seu filho está no outro quarto e consciente do que você está fazendo."

Todas nós rimos, exceto Leah, que se encolheu novamente. "Realmente, mãe? Novamente falando de sexo?"

Sue deu de ombros. "O quê? É um fato."

"Falando de sexo", eu disse, "Como vocês fazem? Edward e eu estávamos tão... ativos depois eles voltaram que eu mal podia me mover nos primeiros dias."

"Eu fiquei dolorida por mais de uma semana", Rose confessou. "É claro que, o meu homem macaco... bem... ele pode fazer sua própria corrida de três pernas."

Todo mundo riu como loucas, embora Leah tenha parecido um pouco ciumenta. "Sam é tem bom tamanho, mas não _assim_ grande!"

Alice balançou a cabeça.

"Você já ouviu a expressão _tamanho não é documento_ , certo?"

Leah assentiu, mas Sue pareceu um pouco confusa. Eu sabia muito mais do que eu gostaria sobre Emmett e Jasper, graças às nossas conversas tarde da noite, enquanto os rapazes estavam, mas eu ainda ouvi quando Alice aplaudiu com alegria, voltando-se para as outras.

Ela continuou, "Jasper não é um... Pintosaurus Rex - não me interpretem mal, ele não é pequeno ou qualquer coisa... mas eu te desafio a encontrar um cara que possa lhe dar o grande 'O' mais de uma vez com nada mais que penetração". Ela sorriu presunçosamente. "Ele é ligeiramente torto e... e sabe o que fazer com ele, então..."

Sue e Leah se encolheram - e elas não foram as únicas. Eu sabia disso já, mas cada vez que eu ouvia, ainda sentia meu estômago enrolar. Tentei respirar pelo nariz e expirar pela boca quando Sue perguntou como Jasper tinha conseguido esse feito e _como_ eles faziam isso. Leah apenas riu enquanto sua mãe enchia Alice de perguntas.

No momento em que a sala ficou tranquila novamente, eu olhei para cima, percebendo que todos os olhos estavam sobre mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando ao redor. "O que eu fiz?"

Rose mexeu as sobrancelhas para mim. "Derrame, querida. Você já ouviu falar sobre o homem de todas as outras. Você tem que compartilhar sobre Edward."

Balançando a cabeça, eu disse: "Claro que não." Eu ri. "De jeito nenhum, eu não vou compartilhar nada sobre... os atributos de Edward."

"Bella", Leah começou, toda doce e suave. "Todas nós já falamos tudo sobre os nossos homens. Não é justo que você guarde segredo sobre Edward."

Alice suspirou. "Ou será que...? Edward está escondendo algo minúsculo?"

Eu ri, mas balançando minha cabeça dizendo que não, mas não dando-lhes mais do que isso. Era muito divertido provocá-las.

"Desista, querida", Rose disse com firmeza. "Nós não vamos deixar pra lá até que você conte tudo."

Finalmente, eu decidi que eu poderia dar a elas duas palavras que satisfizessem cada uma das suas curiosidades. "Duas mãos", eu disse presunçosamente.

Ficaram todas em silêncio por um minuto, e então cada uma delas caiu na gargalhada.

"Agradável!" Rose finalmente disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Mas ele sabe como usá-lo?" Alice sorriu.

Finalmente desistindo, eu encolhi os ombros e respondi simplesmente: "Como um taco de beisebol ligado a uma britadeira".

Nós rimos por um longo tempo depois disso.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Às quatro e meia, os caras ligaram para dizer que estavam voltando. Leah e Sue tinham voltado para a casa de Sue para se arrumarem. Elas apenas nos encontrariam lá, desde que o centro comunitário ficava a apenas algumas quadras da casa dela. Quando elas saíram, eu pulei no chuveiro, querendo estar de banho tomado antes que os caras chegassem em casa para que eles tivessem tempo e água quente para se arrumar.

Eu estava em pé na frente do espelho, arrumando o meu cabelo antes de fazer a maquiagem, quando Edward bateu na porta.

"Bella, nós estamos de volta."

Sorrindo, eu abri a porta do banheiro. "Oi, Sargento".

Eu comecei a me aproximar dele, mas ele balançou a cabeça, dando um passo para trás. "Você está toda bonita e cheirosa, baby... mas eu..." Ele cheirou a frente da camiseta e fingiu vomitar. "Eu não estou. Se importa se eu pular no chuveiro enquanto você termina de se arrumar?"

Em resposta, eu abri a porta completamente e dei um passo atrás para que ele pudesse manobrar em torno de mim sem me tocar com suas roupas fedidas e suadas.

"Obrigado", ele disse, rindo enquanto se inclinava e me beijava novamente.

"Mmm, eu tenho razões egoístas, senhor", eu provoquei, piscando quando ele ergueu os braços e puxou a camiseta sobre a cabeça, o que tinha de ser um dos mais sexy movimentos que um cara poderia fazer.

Ele riu e desabotoou a calça jeans e, enganchando seus polegares na cintura, puxou junto com a boxer para baixo em um movimento suave. "Mmm, se tivéssemos chegado alguns minutos mais cedo, eu teria recebido o mesmo show."

Teria sido sexy, se ele não tivesse quase caído enquanto tentava tirar uma das meias. Eu ri quando ele se equilibrou e de alguma forma conseguiu ficar de pé.

"Não tem graça, Isabella", ele rosnou, apontando para mim antes de se virar para o chuveiro.

Eu assobiei. "Eita, que bunda atraente você tem, Edward Masen."

Bancando o bobo, ele deu uma rebolada antes de entrar no chuveiro e puxar a cortina atrás dele.

"Conte-me sobre o seu dia", eu disse depois de um minuto.

Enquanto ele falava, eu terminei meu cabelo e maquiagem, finalmente, e precisando que ele parasse para que eu pudesse escapar do cômodo cheio de vapor.

"Ok, Sargento. Termine sua história mais tarde. Eu vou pegar suas roupas e deixá-las na pia aqui, tudo bem?"

"Obrigado, querida."

Eu disse que não precisava me agradecer e deixei o banheiro quente, em direção ao quarto para pegar o seu jeans, camiseta verde escuro e a camisa preta para vestir por cima, desde que as noites eram frias. Correndo de volta até o banheiro, eu deixei os jeans e a camiseta sobre o balcão e pendurei camisa no gancho atrás da porta.

"Tudo bem, querido. Suas roupas estão aqui. Eu estou indo lá para baixo."

Edward colocou a cabeça para fora, com o cabelo ensaboado e sorriu. "Obrigado. Diga ao seu pai que eu vou sair logo."

Eu balancei a cabeça e depois saí do banheiro, deixando-o terminar seu banho em paz.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo longo e nada de muito interessante... devo admitir. Que final sem graça. Mas comentem mesmo assim para deixar a tradutora feliz, porque eu me animo para traduzir o próximo logo! ;)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	162. Chapter 160

**Capítulo 160: Edward**

 **Lake Crescent - 16 outubro de 2010 às 10h12min**

"Você tem que devolvê-lo, Em." Jasper suspirou, revirando os olhos.

"O que você quer dizer?" Emmett perguntou, parecendo uma criança confusa.

"Emmett". Você ouviu o cara na doca. Aqui somente a pesca esportiva é liberada. A população da truta está muito baixa. Devolva ao lago."

"É uma truta arco-íris bonita, filho", Charlie elogiou-o com uma risada, "Mas você não pode ficar com ela."

"Sim, mas eu não terei a prova de que peguei alguma coisa..." Ele fez uma pausa, mas abriu um largo sorriso. "Jazz... tire uma foto com o meu telefone."

Charlie e eu nos viramos de volta para o lago. Estávamos na proa, e Billy Black estava na popa com Jasper e Emmett. Era mais fácil para a cadeira de rodas de Billy lá atrás. Além disso, o cooler com lanches, refrigerantes e cerveja estava lá, então os meninos estavam tão perto quanto possível.

Os caras ainda estavam brigando depois de fotos, então eu finalmente me virei. "Emmett, tire-o da linha e devolva ao lago... antes que ele morra!"

"Eu entendi, Sargento". Jasper sorriu, tirou o anzol da boca do peixe, e gentilmente colocou a coisa se contorcendo de volta no lago. Ele bateu em Emmett no peito, dizendo: "Pegue outro. Vamos! Aposto que eu vou pegar mais que você..."

Charlie bufou em uma risada baixa, balançando a cabeça. "Ele era assim no exterior?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim", eu ri, mas depois pensei melhor na minha resposta. "Mas não em combate. Os dois protegiam a minha retaguarda melhor do que ninguém." Eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça com algumas das memórias passando pela minha cabeça. "Se você o conhece, então sabe que ele tem essa... Eu não sei... mudança interna. Ele pode ligar e desligar o interruptor. Ele é assim noventa e nove por cento do tempo, mas, então quando precisa, ele apenas... vira a chave. Ele tem uma mente tática incrível."

"Football", Charlie disse suavemente. "Ele jogou a vida toda. Eu imagino que é como Emmett vê as coisas."

"Sim eu também."

O barco ficou calmo por pouco tempo; Os únicos sons eram o vento sobre a água, as pequenas ondas que batiam contra a lateral do barco, e o lançar ocasional de uma linha. Era calmante, pacífico. E o cenário era de tirar o fôlego. Eu tinha que lembrar de trazer Bella aqui. Lake Crescent ficava no Parque Nacional Olympic. Ele era cercado por montanhas, e a água era clara e azul. Havia mais a fazer do que apenas pescar; quando eu olhei ao redor, eu vi nadadores, mergulhadores, e veleiros.

Depois que Billy pegou uma truta de bom tamanho e os caras tiraram fotos, fizemos uma pausa, bebendo algumas cervejas em celebração. A conversa rolou por vários temas - esportes, as meninas, estar de volta e, finalmente, o Afeganistão.

Charlie e eu éramos criaturas semelhantes, eu descobri. Ficamos em silêncio, apenas desfrutando de onde estávamos e só falávamos quando necessário. Principalmente, nós ouvimos os outros falar.

"Qual foi a parte mais difícil por lá?" Billy perguntou, tomando um gole de cerveja e voltando a colocar uma isca diferente em sua linha.

"Kandahar foi uma merda" Emmett disse. "Nós fomos duas vezes, ambas por duas semanas. Sem comunicação, patrulhas constantes, e o lugar era uma verdadeira bagunça."

"Sim, ele está certo. Carros-bomba, os civis ameaçados, e um grupo terrorista que não desistia. Na verdade, eles não tinham certeza, mas pode ter sido o mesmo grupo que atacou as estradas perto da base", Jasper concordou com um aceno.

"Não há nada mais assustador do que não ser capaz de confiar em ninguém. Até mesmo mulheres e crianças eram consideradas uma ameaça", Emmett acrescentou. "Eles as mandavam para um grupo de soldados americanos, e, em seguida, a bomba explodia."

Eu fiz uma careta, mas era verdade. Isso era o tipo de coisa que não podíamos contar para as meninas. Não porque achávamos que elas poderiam lidar com isso, mas porque quem precisava ouvir essa merda? As meninas sabiam que tínhamos visto coisas feias e terríveis, e elas representavam o oposto completo e total dessas coisas. Eu acho que nós só queríamos manter as coisas assim.

"Encontrar os insurgentes que atacavam nossos caminhões de transporte foi uma droga" Emmett disse depois de alguns minutos. "Pensamos que tínhamos perdido Eddie e mais um."

Eu senti o olhar de Charlie em mim antes de ele dizer qualquer coisa. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, alheio à mudança de assunto atrás de nós quando os caras estavam a ponto de lançar suas linhas novamente.

"Estilhaços", eu disse com um suspiro profundo. "Me pegou no peito alguns meses antes de deixarmos o deserto. Na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza de que foi isso que pôs em marcha a nossa transferência para MacDill. Meu superior é um bom homem, e achou que já tínhamos visto bastante ação, e eu já tinha perdido alguns homens realmente bons até então". Eu olhei para ele. "Acho que ele viu que eu estava apenas... feito. Foi no começo da minha relação com Bella, mas..." Eu balancei a cabeça, voltando meu olhar de volta para a água. "Tudo o que eu podia pensar era em sair de lá e vir para ela. Meus planos de me alistar novamente tinham acabado."

"Ela sabe?"

"Hmm? Oh, sim", eu disse com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu conversei por vídeo com ela naquele mesmo dia. Ela me deu o maior sermão deixar minha guarda baixa." Eu sorri com sua risada suave. "Eu soube então que ela era para mim."

Charlie sorriu, olhando para a água. "Você está pedindo a minha permissão, Edward? Ela é uma mulher adulta, e ela certamente pode mantê-lo na linha..."

Eu ri. "Ela pode. Isso é certo", eu ri. "Eu não tenho certeza de quando, mas eventualmente... sim, eu vou querer a sua bênção."

Ele sorriu, balançou a cabeça e encontrou meu olhar. "Eu vejo você com ela, sabe?" Disse ele suavemente e, eu notei, com um sorriso triste enfeitando seu rosto. "Parece que você saltaria na frente de uma bala por ela. Como você quer protegê-la de tudo."

"Eu quero. Ela é tudo o que eu tenho."

Ele balançou a cabeça, franzindo a testa um pouco. "Na maior parte, sim. Eu só quero que ela seja feliz, Edward. Você parece fazer isso por ela. Enquanto continuar assim, ficaremos bem. Entendido?"

"Sim senhor."

"Ela teve que crescer rapidamente com a mãe", Charlie suspirou, encolhendo os ombros. "Bella era a responsável. Sempre tão séria. Agora é como... se ela tivesse sido libertada. Aceite o conselho de alguém que deixou um pouco demais a vida passar... Não espere muito tempo. A felicidade é frágil."

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu não vou, senhor. Obrigado."

Ele me olhou por um momento enquanto balançava a linha. "Vamos tomar uma cerveja, meu filho. E então nós vamos pegar um lanche, e ver se podemos vencer esses meninos. Certamente o peixe vai morder quando voltarmos. Vamos lançar âncora em um local diferente."

Sorrindo, eu balancei a cabeça, lançando a minha própria linha. "Parece bom."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Espera, Charlie." Eu ri, tentando centralizar a imagem, o peixe enorme, e Billy na foto.

Ele e Billy tinham puxado a maldita coisa. Eles haviam lutado tanto que a proa do barco tinha baixado. Eu tinha certeza que ele tinha tentado escapar através de algumas rochas sob a água. Jasper e eu estávamos com medo de que a linha arrebentasse antes que eles conseguissem puxá-lo para o barco.

"Envie para mim quando voltarmos", disse Charlie, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

"As meninas pediram uma de todos nós", Jasper me lembrou. "Portanto, não se esqueça de pedir ao gerente doca quando voltarmos."

"Sim, algo sobre um álbum de casamento", Emmett acrescentou, separando todo nosso equipamento.

Eu limpei o suor da minha testa com a manga da camiseta, percebendo que eu realmente estava fedendo. Muito. A suor, peixe e cerveja, graças a Emmett, que tinha me jogado uma que tinha explodido.

"É hora de irmos, eu acho", disse Billy, olhando para o relógio. "Eu prometi Sue que estaríamos de volta a tempo de nos esfregarmos um pouco antes do ensaio."

Charlie fez uma careta, fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos.

"Nervoso, Charlie?" Jasper perguntou, dando um aperto no ombro dele antes de puxar a âncora.

"Não, apenas pronto para isso... chega de comoção", ele suspirou.

"A comoção será na lua de mel", Emmett disse com um riso e um meneio de sobrancelhas.

Eu ri com o vermelho que floresceu no rosto de Charlie. Era muito parecido com sua filha nisso. Ele nos deu uma sobrancelha perigosamente erguida, porque a lua de mel tinha sido um presente de nós seis para ele e Sue. Eles iriam para Vegas por uma semana. Nós achamos que eles poderiam fazer tudo lá - apostar, passear, e assistir a um show. Nós tínhamos contado no dia anterior, depois de voltarmos do campo de tiro. Bella e as meninas tinham feito todas as pesquisas. Ela tinha conspirado com Leah para obter informações de Charlie e Sue secretamente, e Leah tinha até ligado e cancelado as reservas que eles tinham feito para uma cabana perto de Forks e La Push. Dizer que eles tinham ficado surpresos teria sido um eufemismo.

Uma vez que Charlie viu que nenhum de nós estava intimidado pelo olhar com o qual ele estava tentando nos matar, ele sorriu com tristeza, balançando a cabeça.

"Vamos levar o noivo de volta", Billy disse, virando a cadeira e freando as rodas quando Emmett ligou o motor. "Quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, mais rápido estará tudo acabado."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Tudo bem, querido. Suas roupas estão aqui. Eu estou indo lá para baixo."

Eu puxei a cortina do chuveiro, dando a Bella um sorriso. "Obrigado. Diga ao seu pai que eu vou sair em breve."

Bella fechou a porta atrás dela, e eu balancei a cabeça com o quão fácil era a nossa relação. Ela estava muito cheirosa e limpa para eu tocar quando tinha me juntado a ela no banheiro, mas agora isso era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar.

Falar com Charlie tinha sido assustador, mas uma coisa foi boa. Eu não tinha realmente a intenção de lhe pedir permissão, porque eu não estava pronto para pedir a Bella para se casar comigo ainda. Eu precisava de um tempo para me instalar, começar o meu futuro na faculdade. Mas Charlie tinha prontamente oferecido a sua bênção, e algo sobre isso parecia ter tirado um peso que pairava sobre os meus ombros.

Eu me vesti rapidamente, andando pelo corredor para o quarto de Bella depois de esfregar uma toalha na cabeça molhada. Sentado na beira da cama, eu coloquei meus sapatos, olhando para cima quando Bella apareceu na porta.

"Pronto?" Ela perguntou.

"Quase", eu suspirei, curvando o dedo para ela. "Vem cá."

Ela atravessou o quarto, e eu a puxei entre as minhas pernas. Ela estava simplesmente deliciosa com uma saia jeans que abraçava sua bunda e mostrava suas belas pernas e uma blusa azul bonita que fez deixava seios incríveis.

"Seu cabelo ainda está molhado", ela sussurrou, passando os dedos suavemente através dele.

"Não por muito tempo se você continuar fazendo isso", eu disse, sorrindo diante seu riso doce enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam a parte externa das coxas e sua bunda.

Tudo que eu queria era beijá-la. Com tudo. Tecnicamente, isso não era verdade. O que eu queria era transar com ela até perdermos os sentidos em sua cama de infância, no chão... contra a porta do armário. Ela ficava bonita e sexy quando sorria para mim com seus dentes prendendo seu lábio inferior. Eu queria fazer coisas com ela que fariam Charlie tomar de volta qualquer bênção e boa vontade que tínhamos desenvolvido nos últimos dois dias.

Contentando-me em apalpar seu traseiro, eu a puxei para o meu colo para que ela montasse as minhas coxas, fazendo a saia curta subir um pouco.

"Eles vão nos procurar, baby", ela riu, cobrindo meu rosto.

"Eu senti sua falta hoje", eu disse, como se isso explicasse por que eu estava, provavelmente, a ponto de quebrar um milhão de regras de Charlie. "Apenas um beijo?"

"Nós vamos ser pegos, Edward", ela me avisou, mas estava se inclinando ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu vou me arriscar", eu respirei contra seus lábios, finalmente fazendo o que eu queria.

Porra, eu realmente senti falta de apenas me perder nela. E nós só estávamos em Forks há dois dias. E por mais que eu estivesse me divertindo com nossos amigos e o pai de Bella, eu sentia falta de ser completamente egoísta com a minha menina. E essa merda tinha levado apenas duas semanas.

A língua de Bella passou pela meu lábio inferior, e eu escorreguei meus dedos em seu cabelo, virando a cabeça dela. Nossas respirações estavam pesadas, minhas mãos segurando seus quadris. Eu gemi quando seu peito foi pressionado ao meu, ao mesmo tempo em que seus quadris começaram a se mover de forma lenta e calculada. Incapaz de me segurar, eu a puxei para baixo em cima de mim de novo, lamentando instantaneamente, porque eu fiquei duro ao sentir seu calor, o som de seu pequeno gemido sexy, e o sabor de hortelã e Bella.

Nosso beijo terminou, mas nossas testas ficaram pressionadas juntas. Meus olhos se fixaram nos quentes castanhos chocolate, cheios de cobiça, mas um pouco divertidos.

"O que foi tudo isso?" Ela ofegou, dando mais um beijo de leve nos meus lábios.

Dei de ombros, acariciando o nariz dela com o meu, de um lado ao outro. "Eu sinto falta de ficar assim com você sempre que eu quero", eu disse, sorrindo quando ela riu.

"Hmm, eu vejo", ela meditou dramaticamente. "Bem, sargento ... você pode sobreviver a mais um dia?"

"Eu sinceramente duvido", Eu ri. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela, inclinando-me para colar a boca na pele com perfume doce de seu pescoço. "Eu sou um homem mimado, Isabella. E eu gosto assim..."

Ela escondeu o riso no meu pescoço, sussurrando: "Vou tentar mimá-lo mais tarde, Sargento. Ok?"

Eu queria beijá-la mais uma vez por ter usado esse nome, mas quando eu me inclinei para fazer exatamente isso, um vozeirão comandante ecoou das escadas.

"Crianças! Vamos!" Charlie chamou. "Temos que estar no centro comunitário em vinte minutos."

Sua voz nos fez saltar, o que por sua vez nos fez interromper o beijo. Eu ajudei Bella a ficar de pé, e me levantei para me certificar de que não parecia que estávamos dando uns amassos. Usando o espelho de Bella, eu passei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e, em seguida, peguei a mão dela.

Eu a parei à sua porta. "Você está linda", eu disse, pensando que se ela estava incrível em uma saia casual, então o vestido que ela deveria vestir amanhã poderia simplesmente me deixar louco.

Ela beijou o meu rosto, dizendo: "Obrigada, Edward."

"De nada", eu disse, guiando-a pelo corredor. Eu beijei sua têmpora. "E eu realmente senti sua falta hoje."

* * *

 _ **Charlie conquistado... vamos em frente. :)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai.**_


	163. Chapter 161

**Capítulo 161: Bella**

 **La Push - sábado, 16 de outubro de 2010 às 19h15min**

"Ei, meu doce. Eu estou indo pegar mais bebida e outro hambúrguer. Quer alguma coisa?"

Edward estava inclinado para baixo, a respiração na minha orelha para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo acima do barulho, do ruído ecoando pelo salão do centro comunitário.

"Não, obrigada." Eu virei a cabeça e o beijei uma vez. "Eu estou bem, obrigada, querido."

Ele sorriu e depois se levantou, erguendo a voz para o resto do nosso grupo, no final da longa mesa. "Mais alguém quer alguma coisa?"

Emmett, que tinha um bocado de hambúrguer na boca, indicou a lata de Coca-Cola com um dedo, e Jasper disse, "Traga duas."

Concordando, Edward pegou o prato e voltou para a pequena cozinha, onde todos os alimentos estavam sendo feitos.

O ensaio começou pouco depois das seis horas, mas desde que era apenas Charlie e seus padrinhos de casamento - seu melhor amigo Billy e o futuro enteado Seth - e Sue e suas damas de honra - Leah e eu - não havia muito que precisasse realmente ser ensaiado. O casamento não iria realmente ser realizado no centro comunitário - a menos que chovesse - mas desde que seria o local da festa pós ensaio, eles decidiram que fazia sentido fazer tudo lá. Eu caminhei pelo corredor em primeiro lugar, seguida por Leah e depois Sue no braço de Seth. Eles também tinha incluído Claire, um dos membros mais jovens da tribo, com uma uma canção bonita que ela iria cantar no dia seguinte na língua nativa Quileute.

O homem que iria realizar a cerimônia - o avô de um dos amigos de Jacob, Quil - os tinha instruído sobre como a cerimônia em si seria. Uma vez que tanto Sue quanto Charlie tinham se casado pela primeira vez no civil, estavam familiarizados com as perspectivas da noiva e do noivo. O ensaio levou apenas cerca de meia hora, por isso, às quinze para as sete tinha acabado e estávamos todos em fila, pegando pratos a amontoando comida - cachorro-quente, hambúrgueres, salsichas caseiras de veado, além de salada de batata, batatas fritas, e uma variedade de vegetais.

"Oh, droga..." Alice me cutucou com o cotovelo. "Olha quem acabou de entrar."

Vindo das portas principais do centro estavam Jacob e dois de seus amigos, Paul e Jared. Cada um deles tinha uma menina. Eu reconheci Rachel, uma das irmãs mais velhas de Jake, de mãos dadas com Paul, e para minha surpresa e aborrecimento, a companheira de Jake era a minha inimiga no ensino médio, Melissa. Ela tinha sido determinada a me odiar quando eu me mudei para Forks. Eu nunca consegui descobrir por que, exceto talvez que os outros tivessem ficado tão encantados com a nova garota que eu tinha usurpado Melissa de sua posição como o tema número um de discussão na Forks High.

"Não se preocupe, Belly-boo", Emmett disse, piscando. "Estamos na sua retaguarda."

Eu ri, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não estou tão preocupada com ele. Se eu tiver que, eu posso dar um jeito na situação com o meu joelho."

Jasper e Emmett se encolheram quando uma voz aveludada veio de trás de mim.

"Essa é a minha garota", Edward disse, ocupando seu assento e deslizando as duas latas de refrigerante sobre a mesa para os outros caras.

Momentos mais tarde, Jake e seu grupo se aproximou da nossa mesa. Seu sorriso era convencido e ele se certificou de sorrir para mim, mal olhando na direção de Edward.

"Ei, Bells. É bom ver você. Você se lembra dos caras, Melissa, e minha irmã Rachel, certo?" Ele apontou para a outra menina, que estava com Jared. "Esta é Kim, a namorada de Jared".

Balançando a cabeça, eu colei um sorriso no meu rosto. "Melissa, você está ótima." Meu sorriso se tornou genuíno quando eu olhei para a irmã de Jacob. Ela não era muito parecida com seu irmão, e eu sinceramente não entendia o que ela viu em Paul, mas ela sempre tinha sido amigável. "Rachel, é bom vê-la." Virando-me para Kim, eu disse: "Prazer em conhecê-la." Eu estava determinada a não julgá-la antes de eu sequer ter falado com ela.

Ela sorriu docemente. "Você também."

"É bom ver você também, Bella. Meu pai disse que você encontrou alguém?" Rachel olhou para Edward com o canto do olho.

Eu fiz as apresentações, ciente de Jacob claramente ignorando tudo. Depois que todo mundo tinha sido apresentado, eu fiz um gesto para os pratos vazios na nossa frente. "Há uma abundância de comida na cozinha se vocês estiveram com fome."

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou até a mesa, Melissa falou. "Não, obrigada", disse ela com desdém. "Eu me preocupo o suficiente com a minha aparência para não comer... isso."

Eu tive que me esforçar muito para não revirar os olhos.

Com o nariz no ar, Melissa se virou e disse para Rachel e Kim, "Vamos lá. Eu vejo alguns lugares melhores lá."

Kim pareceu envergonhada antes de tranquilamente seguir Melissa. Rachel não hesitou em revirar os olhos, murmurando, "Desculpe", antes de se virar e ir atrás das outras duas.

Uma vez que elas foram embora e Jacob e os caras se afastaram, o assunto se tornou a nossa viagem para casa no dia seguinte e os planos para as próximas semanas. Emmett, é claro, queria se fantasiar para o Dia das Bruxas e ir com tudo no ´doce ou travessuras. Nós finalmente o aplacamos, dizendo-lhe que tínhamos fantasias e que, se encontrássemos uma festa para ir, tudo bem, mas de jeito nenhum iríamos de porta em porta pedir doces.

Bebendo o restante do meu refrigerante eu fiquei de pé. "Eu já volto."

Eu cumprimentei algumas pessoas a caminho através da cozinha. Todos queriam saber sobre o homem bonito que estava comigo, ou falar sobre o casamento de Sue e Charlie. No momento em que cheguei à cozinha, eu estava praticamente com a garganta seca. Eu havia repetido tantas vezes as mesmas histórias que comecei a me sentir como se eu estivesse lendo um script.

Eu estava inclinada para pegar uma coca-cola da prateleira inferior do refrigerador quando o ouvi.

"Mm, a vista é ainda boa como sempre."

Com o susto, eu quase bati com a cabeça na parte inferior da porta do congelador. "Jacob", eu disse, sem me preocupar em esconder o rolar dos meus olhos. "Você realmente não pega uma dica, não é?"

Ele sorriu. "Qual é, Bells. Você sabe que ficaríamos bem juntos. A química ainda está aí."

Balançando a cabeça, eu suspirei. "Cai fora, Jake. Nós saímos quando estávamos na escola, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Eu estou apaixonada, e feliz."

Jake deu alguns passos ficando mais perto de mim, mas, felizmente, ele ainda estava longe o suficiente para que eu não tivesse que me preocupar com ele invadindo meu espaço pessoal. "Vamos, Bells. Você realmente não pode me dizer que você está apaixonada pelo menino bonito lá fora, não é?"

"Ela acabou de dizer que está", o menino bonito em questão declarou com firmeza.

Eu olhei para a porta para ver Edward fervendo de raiva, em toda a sua glória - sobrancelhas franzidas, olhos escuros, a postura ereta, e os braços cruzados.

"Está tudo bem, querida?" Ele me perguntou, olhando rapidamente para mim antes de voltar o olhar para Jacob.

Eu sorri, peguei o meu refrigerante, e contornou Jake para ir até Edward, envolvendo meu braço em sua cintura. "Eu estou bem, Sargento. Vamos lá. Vamos ver o que os outros têm planejado."

Sem outra palavra a Jacob, nós nos viramos e saímos da cozinha.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Oh, Deus, isso sim é uma vista bonita", Alice suspirou.

Minha cabeça girou para a direita, onde eu vi Edward, Emmett e Jasper passando pela porta do centro comunitário. Todos estavam vestindo camisetas e shorts, tendo perdido no cara ou coroa para determinar quem iria jogar sem camisa. Jacob, Paul e Jared tinha escolhido jogar sem.

Depois de sentar e conversar com Charlie, Sue, Billy Black, e alguns outros anciãos Quileute, alguns dos rapazes tinham decidido que queriam jogar basquete. Emmett tinha ouvido e, de repente, ele, Jasper e Edward tinham ido até o carro para trocar de roupa, eles tinham trazido com eles.

Alice estava certa. Mesmo com camisa, nossos meninos estavam sexy. Suas camisetas se moldavam em seus corpos sem ser repugnantemente apertadas, e os shorts exibiam os músculos de suas coxas - apenas de olhar para Edward me lembrou de estar montada nele, sentindo os músculos tencionar e relaxar debaixo de mim, me ajudando a me mover acima dele.

Os rapazes nos mandaram uma piscadinha de olho à medida que assobiamos e aplaudimos dando apoio, e, em seguida, eles continuaram até a quadra, pegando a bola de basquete. Eles se juntaram a um outro cara que eu reconheci trabalhar na delegacia com Charlie. Todos eles apertaram as mãos e conversaram por um minuto; Eu não consegui ouvir o que diziam, mas a partir dos gestos de Jasper, ele estava apresentando Edward.

Quando Jake e os caras - Paul, Jared... e eu acho que o nome do outro era Collin – chegaram uns minutos depois, sem camisa, eu tive que cobrir a minha risada com uma tosse. A maneira como eles entraram, seminus e, obviamente, se sentindo arrogantes, me fez lembrar de _Zoolander_. Eles estavam se exibindo como um bando de pavões, especialmente quando Melissa, Rachel, Kim, e algumas outras meninas - por causa dos cabelos e pele escuros e belas características, era fácil dizer que eles eram nativos americanos - começaram a aplaudir ruidosamente.

Quando eles passaram pelos bancos que eu e as meninas estávamos, Jacob atirou-me uma piscadela. "Observe-me, Bells. Eu vou te mostrar como se faz."

Eu suspirei, mas não disse nada, acenando para os poucos caras que eu conhecia e gostava antes de virar a minha atenção de volta para onde Edward estava no canto com Emmett e Jasper e o resto de sua equipe.

Edward deve ter sentido meus olhos nele, porque olhou para cima, olhou para Jake por um segundo, e então se virou para mim. Ele revirou os olhos quando acenou com a cabeça para onde Jake e os outros caras estavam quicando outra bola para frente e para trás, e então ele piscou para mim antes de voltar sua atenção para os rapazes e o jogo.

Finalmente, eles chamaram os caras de La Push mais e conversaram por um minuto – debatendo regras e tudo mais, eu assumi - e então apertaram as mãos antes de se colocarem em lados opostos da quadra.

"Vai, Emmett!" Rose gritou.

Alice, Leah - que tinha se juntado a nós para assistir ao jogo - e eu rimos quando Emmett olhou para trás e sorriu, dizendo: "Essa é a minha líder de torcida!"

Com o lançamento da bola, o jogo começou.

* * *

 _ **Algo me diz que Jacob irá sair humilhado desse jogo. Rsrs**_

 _ **Então, é Natal amores! Esse será o nosso último capítulo do ano. Eu voltarei a postar em janeiro, e espero encerrar essa tradução logo.**_

 _ **Nós vemos no ano que vem! Feliz 2018 e muito obrigada pela companhia!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 ** _Nai_**


	164. Chapter 162

**Capítulo 162: Edward**

 **La Push - 16 de outubro de 2010 às 20h24min**

"Tem espaço para mais um?" Um cara perguntou, caminhando até nós de shorts e camiseta. "Eu acho que vocês irão precisar. Jake trouxe um amigo de fora."

"Sim, definitivamente", Emmett disse com um sorriso, estendendo a mão. "Você trabalha com Charlie, certo?"

"Sim, Jonathan Duncan", disse ele, cumprimentando um por um. "Mas todos me chamam de Jed."

Fizemos apresentações rápidas, enquanto Jasper quicava a bola, dando a nossa concorrência um olhar quando eles chegaram. Eles pareciam muito felizes por estar sem camisa neste jogo, mas eu podia ver o porquê. Eles estavam em forma. Paul, Jared, e Jake eram mais velhos do que o quarto membro da equipe, a quem fomos apresentados como Brady.

"Isso vai ser tão fácil", Emmett riu baixo. "Como a surra que demos contra os Navy Seals aquela vez, lembra?"

Eu sorri e assenti. Aqueles caras eram durões e implacáveis, mas tinha sido um jogo infernal. "Eu me pergunto como Rocky está?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Jasper. Ele era seriamente um dos melhores especialistas em comunicação que já tínhamos visto.

"Ele é pai agora... um bebé ainda", ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo em resposta quando Jacob apareceu e abriu a boca idiota.

"Observe-me, Bells. Eu vou te mostrar como se faz." A piscadela e sorriso que ele lhe deu foi tão brega, mas a carranca que ela atirou de volta foi mil vezes melhor, o que fez me dar um sorriso.

"Esse idiota está me dando nos nervos, porra", eu murmurei quase um rosnado.

"Espere", Jed sussurrou. "Você não está namorando a filha do chefe?" Ele fez uma careta para a minha cabeça. "Deve estar tudo bem se você está aqui... então, porque esse inferno?"

"Parece que Jake não consegue aceitar um não como resposta de Bella", eu disse, rapidamente explicando não só algumas das coisas que ela teve que lidar, mas a cena que eu presenciei na cozinha antes.

Finalmente, Emmett suspirou, e sua expressão leve se foi. "Vamos ensiná-lo sobre... encerramento. Que tal?" Ele perguntou, encontrando o outro time no meio da quadra. "Jogo de rua, casa um grita suas próprias faltas, quadra inteira. E nós jogamos por cinquenta. Soa bem para você, Jake?" Quando os outros concordaram, Emmett jogou a bola com força extra, dizendo: "Bom... a bola é sua primeiro. Que comece o jogo".

Eu soube no segundo em que Emmett disse jogo de rua, que estávamos a entrar em uma luta. Era o que Emmett queria. Ele queria ir para cima desses caras, porque eu podia ver que ele estava em sério modo 'irmão mais velho'.

Eles dizem que a nata sempre sobe ao topo, e aconteceu neste jogo. Rapidamente. Apesar de que Jake e seus meninos obviamente se exercitavam, eles não tinham condicionamento. Jasper, Emmett e eu tínhamos. Nós corríamos quase todos os dias. E a nossa resistência começou a aparecer, o que só deixou Jake muito mais puto.

A pontuação ficou bastante acirrada, mas logo no começo ficou claro que não importava quem estivesse à frente. Arremessos foram bloqueados, a defesa tornou-se puxar e empurrar e faltas deixaram de ser anunciadas. Minha velocidade tornou-se a nossa vantagem. Emmett e Jed faziam questão de passar a bola para mim, porque eu podia atravessar a quadra rapidamente, facilmente usando apenas uma mão para arremessar.

Mas a conversa cheia de lixo estava ficando fora de mão.

Paul marcou, e eu levei a bola para a linha lateral para jogar de volta para o jogo. Jake apareceu de repente na minha frente, sua respiração pesada, coberto de suor, mas seus olhos estavam negros, focado em mim.

"Isso não vai durar, Bonitão", ele me provocou com um sorriso enquanto eu tentava encontrar um homem livre de marcação. "Bells irá deixá-lo como um mau hábito. Ela faz isso com todos."

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça. Ele estava me provocando, tentando me pegar, mas não iria funcionar. Eu conhecia Bella e eu fiquei na minha. No entanto, enquanto ele estava na minha frente, eu podia ver porque as emoções de Bella tinham se inflamado na Flórida quando tinha lidado com Tanya. Enfrentar o nosso passado não era fácil, mas eles simplesmente não importavam. O caso de ciúmes de Jacob não era a porra do meu problema, porque ele não tinha ideia do que eu faria para manter essa menina na minha vida. Nenhuma. Ele não tinha ideia do que eu tinha sobrevivido apenas para chegar a ela. Ele era, na realidade, insignificante.

"Oh, mas é um _doce, doce_ passeio até que ela se livre de mim, não é?" Eu retruquei, dando-lhe uma piscadela e, finalmente, joguei a bola para Jasper, que a pegou bem longe do alcance de Brady.

Nós corremos de volta para o outro lado da quadra, e eu podia ouvir os aplausos, mas não consegui visualizar ninguém. Eu corri para a posição no lado oposto de Jasper. Ele não tinha como arremessar. Brady estava marcando-o de perto, então ele passou a bola para Emmett. Paul não chegava nem perto da altura de Emmett, então com um passo rápido para frente, Em tomou a bola, mas não antes de Paul dar um toque nela. Ela bateu na tabela com uma conversão pesada, indo para fora.

Com um salto, Jake e eu fomos para ela, ao mesmo tempo, mas meu alcance e ângulo foram melhores e minhas mãos alcançaram a bola com facilidade. Quando eu me virei, porém, a história foi diferente. Meu cotovelo pegou o rosto de Jake com tudo.

"Ah, vai se foder!" Ele gemeu, segurando seu rosto e curvando-se. "Seu filho da puta! Você fez essa merda de propósito!"

Seu nariz estava sangrando quando ele se aproximou de mim, mas eu sorri, defendendo o meu território. "Não parece quebrado, mas parecia muito torto para começar, então..."

Quando eu dei de ombros, ele se lançou para cima de mim, apenas para ser parado por várias mãos.

"Calma aí Jake", Jasper falou lentamente, com o mais doce dos sorrisos. "É jogo de rua. Essas coisas acontecem..."

Quando Paul deu um passo adiante, eu sabia que a merda estava prestes a ir para o inferno Eu olhei para Jake, que ainda estava peito a peito comigo.

"Dê um passo para trás, e talvez essa seja a única contusão que você irá ostentar no casamento amanhã", eu o adverti levantando uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Chega!" A voz de Bella ecoou através do ginásio. Eu senti suas mãos puxando a minha camisa, mas eu não iria me mover.

"Foco no jogo, rapazes" a voz cheia de autoridade de Charlie acrescentou. "Edward, filho... um passo para trás."

"Sim senhor", eu resmunguei, sem tirar os olhos de Jake. "Você vai deixá-la em paz, ou eu vou te que dizer a Charlie que você não conhece seus limites com a filha dele, entendeu?"

Os olhos de Jake lançaram um olhar nervoso em direção a Charlie, mas voltaram para os meus. "Você não a merece", ele rosnou, seus lábios sua ondulando de ódio.

"Talvez", eu disse com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que dava de ombros. "Mas você teve a sua chance, certo?"

"Edward, vamos", disse Bella, puxando minha camisa novamente. Quando eu não me mexi, ela apareceu entre Jake e eu. "Agora, Sargento", ela retrucou, forçando-me a olhar para ela. "Vamos dar uma volta, baby. Ok?"

"Jacob Black", eu ouvi o grito de Billy. "Pode se acalmar, inferno."

Eu dei um passo para trás quando Bella me empurrou para longe de Jake, mas meus olhos finalmente focaram no rosto dela. Ela estava preocupada - e um pouco chateada.

"Desculpe", eu murmurei com um suspiro.

"Vamos lá", ela bufou, revirando os olhos e pegando a minha mão. Ela resmungou alguma coisa sobre garotos estúpidos e testosterona enquanto arrastava minha bunda para fora da porta para atravessar a rua.

Ela nos levou para a praia e longe de olhares indiscretos, mas eu não disse uma palavra. Eu ainda estava praticamente tremendo de raiva. De repente, ela parou, olhando para mim.

"Você bateu nele de propósito, Edward?" Ela perguntou, sua expressão facial ilegível.

"O que? Não!" Eu esfreguei meu rosto, tentando ao máximo me acalmar. "Ele estava muito próximo quando eu me virei, Bella. Eu juro."

Ela suspirou, balançou a cabeça e recostou-se contra uma grande rocha, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Ele não é diferente de quando eu estava dezessete anos. Juro por Deus."

Eu bufei uma risada para o cenho irritado e absolutamente adorável, e o som de indignação em sua voz.

"É verdade", ela suspirou, olhando para mim. "Ele costumava entrar em pequenas brigas apenas para me provocar. Brigas com outros caras, outras meninas, toque de recolher. Era como se ele testasse a minha lealdade em uma base contínua. Eu não aguentei."

"Ele ainda está fazendo isso", eu apontei, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo e olhando para a água negra. A lua e as estrelas estavam refletindo na superfície, dando a impressão de que havia o dobro. Era muito bonito.

"Você não deve deixá-lo chegar até você", ela declarou em voz baixa. "Ele não significa nada."

Quando eu girei para olhar para ela, eu não consegui segurar seu olhar. Eu estava com vergonha de ter deixado Jake me afetar. Eu balancei a cabeça, minhas narinas estavam dilatadas. "Eu não posso deixá-lo insultar você, Bella. É impossível ignorar. Eu não vou permitir isso. Ele não tem ideia do que você significa para mim."

"Ele não importa", ela respondeu com um suspiro, mas ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a frente da minha camiseta, me puxando para ela. "Isto", disse ela, apontando entre nós. "Isso é tudo o que importa. Eu sou sua, Sargento. Fim da história. Por favor, acalme-se."

Eu me inclinei na direção dela, descansando minha testa na dela. Acenando com a cabeça um pouco, eu tentei me acalmar. Ela estava certa; essa merda era ridícula, e eu só tinha conseguido deixá-la chateada.

"Minha", eu resmunguei, passando meus lábios nos dela. De repente eu me vi consciente de quão suado eu estava, mas se Bella se importava, ela certamente não estava protestando, porque seus dedos segurando a minha camisa me puxaram ainda mais perto.

"Sim."

Era muita coisa para lidar - alguém a querendo, duas noites sem ela, e a perna linda que estava subitamente serpenteando ao redor da minha coxa. Eu sabia que estávamos nos ajustando à rotina de morar juntos, me aclimatar à sua família e amigos, e ainda assim, isso era demais. Meus lábios se encontraram com os dela em um beijo ardente, e ambos gememos. O beijo era desesperado e necessitado, provavelmente alimentado pela adrenalina que ainda estava correndo através de mim. Dentes passaram sobre os lábios, línguas se enroscaram e reivindicaram, e as minhas mãos escorregaram pelas coxas nuas e por baixo da bainha da saia curta enquanto eu pressionava suas costas contra a rocha.

"Bella, amor... Você não pode... Não devemos", eu ofeguei, percorrendo com a minha língua seu lábio inferior e engatando sua perna mais para cima.

"Não tem ninguém por perto", ela declarou, soando como a própria Eva quando brincou com Adão. Seus braços se enrolaram em volta do meu pescoço, e ela se impulsionou para cima.

Quando as pernas se alojaram em volta da minha cintura, eu não tinha certeza de que podia parar. Eu estava com saudade da sensação de seu corpo sob as minhas mãos, a sensação de suas coxas me abraçando, e a sensação de estar dentro dela. A Culpa ficou de lado, e o desejo ofuscou tudo.

"Porra", eu assobiei, fechando os olhos quando Bella revirou os quadris. Calor e umidade se esfregando no meu pau, fazendo com que os meus shorts ficassem mais apertados. "Diga-me o que você quer, baby", eu gemi, incapaz de não me esfregar contra ela. Eu já estava vazando, e o atrito não era suficiente.

"Você, Edward", ela declarou, agarrando cada lado do meu rosto. "Porra, eu senti falta disso nos últimos dois dias..."

"Não me diga", eu disse, minha voz saindo mais próximo de um rosnado do que o meu tom normal enquanto eu lambia e mordiscava o ponto doce atrás da orelha dela. "Onde amor?"

"Bem aqui", ela afirmou, colocando a mão entre nós para empurrar a frente do meu shorts de basquete e a minha boxer para baixo. "Apenas me foda... agora ... aqui mesmo."

Eu olhei para ela através dos meus cílios enquanto minhas mãos exploravam por baixo da saia. Eu não queria ela nua, e eu tinha a maldita certeza de que ela me mataria por destruir sua calcinha, de modo que com um puxão rápido, eu puxei a peça para o lado.

"Porra, tão molhada, Isabella," eu ronronei, amando que eu a tinha deixado dessa forma. "O que começou isso, meu doce, minha menina bonita?" Eu perguntei a ela, olhando para baixo entre nós enquanto ela me ajudava a alinhar meu pau na sua entrada.

"Você... só você, baby", ela respondeu. "Eu senti falda da sensação de você dentro de mim."

Eu enfiei o meu pau com tudo nela, minha boca se abrir e eu pressionei minha testa contra a dela. "Eu não quero te machucar. Se afaste da pedra, amor."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dando beijos molhados nos meus lábios, no meu queixo e na minha mandíbula. Ela curvou-se para a frente, permitindo-me para colocar um braço em volta dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a minha outra mão agarrava sua bunda. Sua saia se agrupou em torno dos quadris, mas meu corpo cobria o dela, impedindo que qualquer um a visse. No entanto, do que eu poderia dizer, o lugar estava deserto.

Com cuidado para não pressioná-la contra a pedra, eu ainda a tomei com força. O peso do seu peso estava apoiado no tecido grosso de sua saia e na parte de trás do meu braço. A última coisa que eu queria era explicar roupas rasgadas e sangue para alguém.

"Oh, meu doce... você precisa gozar para mim", eu implorei a ela, meus dedos agarrando sua bunda com um pouco mais de força quando eu girei meu quadril para bater naquele ponto que a fazia gritar.

"Porra", ela suspirou, sua boca aberta na lateral do meu pescoço. "Sim, baby... bem aí."

Oh, eu sabia o que a minha menina queria, mas eu queria mais. Girando o dedo ao redor da outra entrada dela, eu disse: "Toque o seu clitóris para mim, Linda. Goza com tudo para mim."

O meu dedo médio por pouco estava em sua bunda quando ela serpenteou a própria mão entre nós. Ela me encarou com aqueles profundos olhos cor de chocolate, meu nome derramando de seus lábios quando seu clímax começou. Eu não pude evitar o gemido que retumbou de mim quando sua doce buceta começou a me apertar.

"Porra, eu te amo", ela suspirou, a cabeça caindo para trás enquanto seus quadris rolavam para tirar tudo de seu orgasmo.

Ela me puxou junto com ela com a sensação dela, o som das três palavras que eu vivia para ouvir dela, e o controle apertado-como-inferno no meu cabelo ainda suado. Eu me derramei dentro dela, com tudo o que eu tinha, palavrões abafados contra o pescoço dela.

Eu a segurei, distribuindo beijos em sua pele suave. "Eu também te amo", eu finalmente murmurei.

Dedos suaves e calmos arranharam o meu couro cabeludo, ao mesmo tempo, ela riu suavemente contra minha bochecha. "Devemos voltar, querido", ela disse em um sussurro.

Puxando a cabeça para trás, eu concordei, plantando um beijo em seus lábios. "Sim, nós provavelmente deveríamos."

Eu a coloquei de pé na areia, e me coloquei na frente dela enquanto nós dois arrumávamos as nossas roupas. Eu tentei ajeitar o meu cabelo enquanto ela endireitava a saia.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, virando-a.

Ela sorriu, deixando escapar um ronco em vez adorável. "Sim, sargento. Eu estou bem. Sinta-se livre para verificar."

Eu levantei sua blusa, mas não havia sinais de arranhões. "Bom", eu disse, dando um beijo pesado no topo de sua cabeça. "Vamos antes que Charlie envie um grupo de busca. Eu não quero explicar o que estávamos fazendo."

Ela riu, entrelaçando os dedos com os meus. "Sim, não gostaria de ver isso acontecendo... 'Bem, pai, o que aconteceu foi... que ver Edward jogar basquete me deixou extremamente molhada...'"

Eu ri, pegando-a no colo e levando-a ao longo da praia. "Anotado, meu doce. Vamos lá... vamos agir de forma respeitável."

* * *

 _ **Eita! Acho que ver o Sargento jogar basquete faz isso mesmo! Jake querido, vai achar o caminhão que te perdeu!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	165. Chapter 163

**Capítulo 163: Bella**

 **La Push - domingo, 17 de outubro de 2010 às 15:50**

Eu bati duas vezes na porta da pequena sala em que Charlie estava se preparando. "Pai? Está quase na hora. Você está pronto?"

"Sim, Bells. Você pode entrar." A voz de Charlie estava mais rude do que o normal, quase frustrado.

Eu verifiquei para me certificar de que Sue não estava à vista e, em seguida, abri a porta, deslizando através da pequena abertura.

Charlie estava em pé na frente de um espelho de corpo inteiro que alguém tinha trazido para a sala. Ele usava um terno azul-marinho com camisa branca, e estava mexendo com a gravata combinando.

"Eu não consigo fazer isso direito", ele resmungou. "Eu tentei três vezes."

Segurando minha risada, eu me aproximei dele e afastei suas mãos. "Aqui, deixe comigo", eu disse com um sorriso divertido.

Depois de desfazer a bagunça que ele tinha feito, eu cruzei a ponta mais larga sobre o estreita, passei a parte maior entre a menor e colarinho, e depois puxei de volta para baixo novamente. Enquanto eu terminava de ajeitar o nó, olhei para cima. Seu bigode recém-aparado tremia, um sinal claro de seus nervos.

"Por que você está nervoso, pai? Sue já está aqui e quase pronta. Você sabe o que é suposto fazer e dizer. Então relaxe." Eu sorri enquanto dava o último ajuste, recuando para que ele pudesse dar uma olhada no espelho.

"Obrigado", ele murmurou, erguendo a mão para endireitar o que já estava no lugar. "Fazia mais de 26 anos que eu não fazia isso. Eu quero que seja perfeito para Sue, porque já faz tanto tempo para ela, também, está chovendo e isso já estragou tudo."

Eu fui para o lado dele de novo, olhando para nós dois no espelho. "Pai, vai ficar bem. Sim, não vai dar de fazer ao ar livre como o planejado, mas eu prometo, está tudo tão bonito. Leah, Rose, Alice e eu trabalhamos duro para deixar tudo perfeito. Sue tinha tudo planejado apenas no caso, e tudo funcionou simplesmente como ela queria."

Quando acordamos com um céu cinzento com enormes nuvens pesadas, fomos em frente com o plano B e algumas horas depois o salão do Centro Comunitário estava decorado e pronto - e foi uma coisa boa, porque o céu se abriu menos de dez minutos depois de chegarmos lá; e ainda estava chovendo.

"Obrigado, Bells." Charlie fechou os olhos um momento e respirou fundo, e quando os abriu, foram-se os nervos. Em seu lugar estava o homem confiante, que poderia enfrentar um homem armado ou criar sua filha adolescente um pouco estranha sem pestanejar. Ele sorriu para mim, os olhos movendo-se sobre mim uma vez. "Você está bonita."

"Obrigada." Eu sorri, sabendo que parte era por causa do vestido azul escuro com detalhes em preto, coberto de lantejoulas azuis e pretas, sem mangas. Uma faixa preta fina e saltos pretos completaram o look. Rose tinha prendido o meu cabelo em um coque complicado para mantê-lo fora dos meus ombros e pescoço.

Charlie estendeu a mão para a gravata novamente, e eu dei um tapa em sua mão.

"Pare com isso", eu pedi, rindo de seu olhar envergonhado.

"Toc-toc", A voz de Seth soou a partir do corredor. "Está na hora. Está pronto, Charlie?"

"Ele está pronto, Seth", eu disse, dando um passo para a porta e abrindo-a. "Leve-o e saiam daqui para que eu possa voltar para a sua mãe."

"Obrigado, Bella." Seth sorriu para mim e, em seguida, acenou para o meu pai. "Vamos lá, meu velho. Hora de encarar a música."

Charlie sorriu e deu os poucos passos até a porta, parando ao meu lado. "Obrigado, Bella", disse ele a sério. "Pela ajuda e por estar aqui."

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele, com cuidado para não sujar as roupas dele ou estragar a minha maquiagem e cabelo. "Eu não gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar, pai."

Ele acariciou as minhas costas, não acostumado ao afeto, mas o "Te amo, Isabella" sussurrado soou forte.

"Eu também te amo", eu repeti, engolindo um repentino nó na garganta. "Agora vá. Você não deve deixar sua noiva esperando."

Eu dei um passo para trás quando ele balançou a cabeça, e então ele e Seth seguiram pelo corredor que levava para longe da sala da "noiva" e seguia para o espaço que seria a cerimônia. Uma vez que eles tinham virado a esquina, eu me virei para o outro lado do corredor e bati na porta.

"Pronta ou não", eu disse, enfiando a cabeça na fresta, "Está na hora."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

De pé no altar ao lado de Leah, eu vi o meu pai e Sue proferirem seus votos. A cada dois minutos durante toda a cerimônia, meus olhos desviavam-se para Edward, que estava sentado no lado dos convidados do noivo na primeira fila com os nossos amigos. Ele parecia tão incrivelmente bonito, que me tirou o fôlego. Ele estava com um terno diferente do que tinha usado no nosso encontro em Tampa; em vez do azul marinho, este era quase cinza carvão, e ele estava usando uma camisa cinza claro e uma gravata tão escura que era quase preta. Eu não poderia dizer o quanto da cerimônia ele realmente viu porque cada vez que eu olhava para ele, ele estava me observando com olhos brilhantes e quentes.

Minha atenção foi atraída para longe de Edward e de volta para o meu pai e Sue quando eu ouvi o velho Quil começar a última parte da cerimônia.

"Pai Celestial e Mãe Terra, criador e educadora de toda a vida, nós agradecemos de coração este momento que uniu Charles e Sue no Santo Matrimônio... Como você, Charlie, e você, Sue, consentiram em matrimônio e comprometeram sua fé um ao outro pela doação e recebimento destas alianças diante de sua família e da comunidade, de acordo com os poderes investidos em mim pelo Estado de Washington, eu vos declaro marido e mulher."

Quando ele disse a Charlie que podia beijar a noiva, eu assisti as bochechas do meu pai corando enquanto ele gentilmente puxou Sue para ele e beijou-a docemente por um momento antes de soltá-la.

"Grande Espírito, conceda que nossos corações possam sempre ser jovens e que os nossos sonhos possam durar para sempre", O velho Quil entoou uma última bênção para Charlie e Sue e, em seguida, olhou para a família e os amigos reunidos nas cadeiras. "Apresento-vos o Sr. E a Sra. Charlie Swan."

Todo mundo começou a gritar e bater palmas, e sem olhar para eles, eu sabia que os assobios altos só podiam ter vindo de Emmett e Jasper. Não teríamos uma fila de cumprimentos de qualquer tipo, então quando meu pai e Sue se viraram e deram um passo adiante, todos se levantaram, ainda batendo palmas, e começaram a se virar para o casal.

Eu saí do caminho, sorrindo para Leah enquanto ela ficava fora do caminho da multidão, também.

Braços fortes deslizaram em torno da minha cintura um momento antes de o hálito quente tocar a minha orelha. "Você está tão bonita, Isabella", Edward murmurou, dando um beijo lento no ponto fraco sob a minha orelha. "Talvez eu tenha que te carregar para longe durante a recepção e te mostrar o quanto eu te amei com esse vestido..."

Rindo, eu me virei em seus braços e dei um beijo em seus lábios, murmurando: "Tem certeza de que você não quer dizer o quanto você me amaria _fora_ dele?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, ousado. "Dentro, fora... de calça jeans, com rendas. Enquanto for você, é isso que importa."

"Fala mansa", eu provoquei, beijando-o novamente antes de me voltar para Leah e Emily, sobrinha de Sue, que gritou para que todos soubessem que a recepção começaria às seis horas e seria na casa de Charlie e Sue em Forks.

"Devemos?" Edward perguntou, movendo-se para ficar ao meu lado com um braço ainda ao redor da minha cintura.

Eu sorri e acenei. "Lidere o caminho."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Duas horas depois, eu estava de pé na cozinha, lavando pratos, quando Edward passou os braços em volta de mim novamente.

"Por que você está fazendo isso agora, querida?" Ele perguntou, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

Rindo, eu disse: "Há muitas pessoas na sala de estar, e desta forma, eu não precisarei me preocupar com isso mais tarde."

"Ok, bem, eu vou correr até o carro. Eu deixei meu telefone lá depois do casamento. Eu estarei de volta em um minuto para ajudar." Beijando minha bochecha, ele saiu, e eu o observei deslizar facilmente através da multidão de pessoas.

Pegando outro prato sujo, eu voltei minha atenção para os pratos. Um minuto depois, eu ouvi a porta da frente bater de novo, e eu espere ver Edward de volta na cozinha depois de um segundo. Quando ninguém entrou, eu dei de ombros e me voltei para a pia - mas algo chamou a minha atenção pela janela.

Edward estava de pé ao lado do carro, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele estava ladeado por Jasper e Emmett, que usavam expressões semelhantes. As mãos de Jasper estavam nos quadris, e as de Emmett penduradas frouxamente, mas ambos pareciam ansiosos para uma luta. Foi quando eu olhei para a esquerda e vi Jake, que tinha vindo com o seu próprio "backup" na forma de Paul.

 _Oh inferno não._

Eu não me importava que tipo de desacordo cheio de testosterona estava ocorrendo. Eu não ia deixar o meu pai prender o meu namorado e meus amigos no dia do casamento dele.

Deixando cair o prato na água com sabão, eu sequei minhas mãos no meu jeans enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia por entre a multidão e abri a porta da frente, batendo-a atrás de mim.

Eu já estava gritando assim que pisei na varanda. "Jacob William Black, o que _inferno_ você acha que está fazendo?"

* * *

 ** _Mas esse Jacob não vai parar até levar uma boa surra!_**

 ** _Queridos, vou fazer uma pausa porque vou viajar. Retornarei na segunda quinzena de fevereiro com os últimos capítulos. ;)_**

 ** _Vou ficar com saudades!_**

 ** _Beijo_**

 ** _Nai_**


	166. Chapter 164

**Capítulo 164: Edward**

 **Forks - Domingo, 17 de outubro de 2010 às 18h48min**

A porta bateu atrás de mim quando eu pisei no quintal. Depois de enrolar as mangas da minha camisa, eu peguei as minhas chaves do carro e apetei o botão do alarme para abrir. Meu telefone estava exatamente onde eu o tinha deixado - no console do carro. Bella estava com tanta pressa para chegar dentro de casa para ajudar a terminar as coisas para a recepção que eu tinha esquecido completamente dele.

No momento em que eu fechei a porta do carro e me virei, eu não estava sozinho. Deixei escapar uma respiração profunda, balançando a cabeça e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Jake, você _realmente_ não quer fazer isso", eu disse, olhando para a janela da cozinha antes de olhar de volta para os dois caras na minha frente. "Não só pode irritar Bella, mas irá irritar Charlie também. Sinto muito sobre o jogo-"

"Você tentou quebrar o meu nariz", ele afirmou, com o rosto cheio de fúria... e contusões, o último dos quais me fazia sorrir cada vez que eu olhava para seu rosto. "Você fez essa merda de propósito."

"Se ele tivesse feito de propósito, Jake, eu juro, você não teria saído daquela quadra andando", Jasper disse, saindo calmamente pela varanda com Emmett logo atrás dele.

"E a sua cara não estaria apta para o público", Emmett acrescentou com um sorriso maligno. Eles me ladearam na frente da porta do carro enquanto ele disse, "Vê-los vir atrás de você. Alguém poderia pensar que estariam procurando por vingança."

"Não é legal trazer uma gangue para cima de um cara", Jasper pensou, coçando o queixo. "Isso mostra falta de... honra."

"Isto não tem nada a ver com honra", Paul zombou, revirando os olhos. "Você quebrou a cara dele. Não vamos deixar por isso mesmo."

"Foi só um jogo, caras", Emmett riu, embora não tenha chegado nem perto de um sorriso verdadeiro. "Jogo de rua tende a ficar áspero... você precisa ser durão. Aguentar a merda como um homem, não sair choramingando e gemendo como um maricas."

"Chega, Emmett", eu suspirei, batendo no peito dele com a palma da minha mão. "Jake, você tem um problema comigo, mas é problema _seu_. Não meu. Eu _não_ vou brigar com você." Eu balancei a cabeça diante dos sorrisos.

Todos nós nos encolhemos quando a porta se abriu. Eu gemi, suspirando, porque isso era exatamente o que eu queria evitar.

"Jacob William Black, que _inferno_ você acha que está fazendo?" Bella gritou, marchando e se colocando entre nós.

"Oh, droga, ela falou seu nome completo, cara", Emmett provocou. "Ainda bem que ela não teve que fazer isso comigo nos últimos anos."

Eu lutei contra o meu sorriso porque uma expressão nervosa surgiu no rosto de Jake. Aparentemente, ele já tinha lidado com o temperamento de Bella mais de uma vez.

De repente, Jake se transformou em uma criança chorona bem diante dos nossos olhos. "Aw, Bells... Você conhece mesmo esse cara?" Ele perguntou, apontando para mim. "Quero dizer, cartas... realmente? Esse cara pode ser qualquer um."

Bella se aproximou dele, cutucando seu peito com o dedo. "Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas sim, eu conheço. A pessoa que eu não conheço... é _você_ ", ela zombou, cutucando-o com cada palavra. "E eu achei que deveria, considerando que nós crescemos juntos."

Aquilo o atingiu em cheio. Ele fez uma careta, olhando para todo lado, menos para o rosto dela. Apesar do fato de ser muito mais alto que ela, ele parecia se encolher diante de sua presença.

"O que você está pensando? Provocar uma briga no gramado da frente do meu pai... no dia do casamento dele, porra?" Ela perguntou a ele com os dentes cerrados. "Você não é melhor do que os meus alunos da terceira série."

Todos nós fizemos uma careta, porque a minha menina estava no modo fúria total. Eu não tinha certeza que havia qualquer que pudesse impedi-la neste momento. E então eu vi Paul lentamente recuando.

"E o que você achou que iria ganhar com uma briga com três homens que estão a apenas duas semanas fora do exército, Jake? Sério." Ela bufou, revirando os olhos. "Eu respondo por você." Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ela rapidamente disparou uma mão para cima. "Cale-se. A sua opinião sobre quem eu namoro, com quem eu vivo, e amo não significa nada para mim. E se significasse, você acha que este é o caminho para me fazer mudar de ideia?"

Jake balançou a cabeça. "Não, mas-"

"Sem desculpas!" Ela fez uma careta, parecendo mais um gatinho irritado do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ela olhou para ele. "Minha vida não é da sua conta. Não tem sido por muito tempo, Jake."

"Ei, Bells", Charlie chamou da porta, mas seus olhos viram a cena diante dele, escurecendo um pouco assim como sua filha. Em vez de falar com Bella, seu olhar pousou em mim. "Edward, tudo bem?"

"Sim, senhor", eu respondi, sorrindo para ele. "Nós estávamos apenas falando com Jake e Paul aqui sobre o jogo de basquete na noite passada." Eu olhei nos olhos com Jake.

"Hum-hum", Charlie murmurou, rolando os olhos para todos nós, mas o seu olhar pousou cuidadosamente em sua filha. "Bells, Sue quer mais algumas fotos com todos antes que eles voltem para a reserva".

"Claro, pai", disse ela, fixando os olhos em Jake antes de subir os degraus da varanda.

"Vocês, também, rapazes. Vamos," Charlie ordenou, apontando para todos nós.

Nós nos arrastamos até os degraus da varanda, mas Charlie parou Jake. "E enquanto tiramos as fotos, você pode terminar os pratos para Bella. A próxima vez que você quiser comprar uma briga, eu não terei nenhum problema de prender o filho do meu melhor amigo. Me entendeu, Jacob?" Ele perguntou, mas sua voz não deixou espaço para discussão, e Jake simplesmente assentiu. Eu fui o último a subir os degraus, e sua mão pousou no meu peito. "Não adoce a merda para mim, filho. Eu estou bem ciente de como Jake se sente sobre a minha filha e como seu temperamento funciona."

Eu fiz uma careta, minhas narinas dilatadas com o mero pensamento.

"Mas também sei que ela não quer nada com ele. Eu conheço esse rapaz desde que nasceu, e eu não fiquei realmente emocionado quando eles namoraram na escola. Ele é velho o suficiente para saber que não significa NÃO", continuou ele, dando-me um olhar aguçado. "Confie em mim, eu vou ter uma longa conversa com o rapaz quando eu voltar." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, ao mesmo tempo que deu um aperto em meu ombro. De repente, ele sorriu. "Ela acabou com ele, não foi?"

Rindo, eu assenti. "Sim, acabou."

"Bom", ele bufou, balançando a cabeça uma vez. "Talvez eu o coloque para trabalhar na cadeia...", ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas eu só consegui sorrir atrás dele.

"Pai, Edward... as fotos!" Bella chamou lá de dentro.

Nós dois rimos. "Sim, senhora."

As fotos não demoraram muito. Sue queria algumas de sua nova família - o que me incluía, para minha surpresa - mas desta vez, ela queria poses mais casuais. Ela também queria algumas de Charlie e Bella. Aparentemente, Alice, Rose e Bella iriam trabalhar com Leah para fazer um scrapbook do casamento.

Depois que a última foto foi tirada, Emmett e eu carregamos o carro de Leah porque ela iria deixar Sue e Charlie na casa de Sue. Eles iriam pegar o voo para Vegas na manhã seguinte.

Com abraços, apertos de mão, insinuações de lua de mel, e despedidas, os recém-casados partiram em direção a La Push.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Sem chance, inferno," Jasper rosnou. "Eu tenho certeza que é algum tipo de delito passível de prisão tocar o carro de um policial."

Estávamos apenas nós seis na casa de Charlie. Todos já tinham ido embora. Os recém-casados estavam na casa de Sue em La Push para que tivessem a privacidade que queriam - aparentemente Leah e Seth foram passar a noite com amigos - e Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper tinham ajudado a limpar a casa após a recepção. Jake e Paul tinham sido... gentis o suficiente para terminar os pratos para Bella.

"Sim, mas você tem que admitir que seria o máximo!" Emmett riu, balançando a cabeça e tomando um gole de sua cerveja. "Nós podíamos ter amarrado latas de cerveja no carro do chefe, escrito 'você tem o direito de permanecer apenas casado' no vidro de trás, passado vaselina nos puxadores das portas, amarrado preservativos na frente dos faróis..." Sua voz sumiu melancolicamente.

"E ganhar um passeio na parte de trás da viatura por vandalismo", Alice terminou com uma risada.

"Não é?" Bella riu, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro e entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Nunca toque na viatura", ela declarou como se fosse uma regra da vida toda.

Dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, eu olhei ao redor da casa. As cinco outras pessoas na sala pareciam confortáveis aqui, porque eles vinham muito aqui. Emmett tinha dito que ele até preferia ficar na casa de Charlie, simplesmente porque era agradável ficar. E depois de passar uma semana inteira aqui, eu poderia entender o porquê. Charlie pode ter ficado com a guarda de Bella só quando ela já estava no final ensino médio, mas eu estava disposto a apostar que ele tinha vindo a se preparar para ela por muito mais tempo do que isso. Traços de toque de uma mulher de há muito tempo ainda permaneciam em torno da casa.

"Sua mãe sabe que Charlie casou de novo?" Rose perguntou, e eu olhei para Bella, interessado na resposta, porque os meus sentimentos sobre Renee ainda eram duvidosos.

Bella bufou uma risada, sacudiu a cabeça, e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Todas as coisas que me diziam que ela não estava exatamente feliz. "Sim, foi uma breve conversa. Ela disse para transmitir os parabéns e depois quis saber se Edward e eu iríamos para a Flórida no feriado de Ação de Graças", ela suspirou, encontrando o meu olhar. "Eu não tinha tido a chance de te contar ainda. Desculpe."

Eu sorri, beijando sua testa. "Não se preocupe. Você tem estado ocupada. Você quer ir?"

"Você quer?" Ela respondeu, enrugando a testa.

Eu dei de ombros. Eu não tinha dado muita atenção para os feriados próximos. Eu tinha apenas assumido que passaríamos com Charlie, o que estava completamente bem para mim. Se não fosse com Charlie, então nós seis faríamos alguma coisa, mas passar com Reneé, viajar para a Flórida... soou interessante. Tedioso, mas interessante. Seria a coisa certa a fazer, pelo menos.

"Você deve ir, Edward. Você precisa conhecer Reneé", Alice riu, revirando os olhos e levantando-se. Ela ofereceu uma mão para Jasper. "Vamos lá. Quanto mais rápido dormirmos, mais rápido poderemos ir para casa amanhã."

Rose e Emmett concordaram, levantando-se também. Houve punhos e abraços trocados e promessas de nos encontrarmos para o café da manhã antes de seguirmos de volta para Seattle. No momento em que Bella voltou depois de trancar a porta da frente, eu tinha puxado o cobertor que eu estava usando no sofá.

"Realmente, sargento?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso antes de me empurrar para baixo no sofá, apenas para rastejar no meu colo. "Estamos em casa sozinhos, você sabe..."

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça para ela. "Você tem uma cama muito pequena no andar de cima, meu doce."

"E?"

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, a fim de me manter calado, mas minhas mãos tinham outra ideia. Elas acariciaram, apertaram, esfregaram e tocaram em todos os lugares que alcançaram. Ela tinha trocado o vestido por uma calça jeans, de modo que a bunda dela estava irresistível. Dando-lhe um ligeiro tapa, eu, então, a puxei contra mim, as pernas montando minhas coxas.

"Impertinente, Isabella", eu ri sombriamente, inclinando-me para esfregar os meus lábios nos dela. "Com quantos garotos você escapou lá para cima?"

"Nenhum."

Sua expressão era presunçosa, sexy, e um sentimento de puro querer tomou conta de mim, especialmente quando seus olhos escureceram na penumbra da sala de estar. Algo sobre ela não ter levado ninguém no andar de cima só me destruiu. Causou um sentimento de possessividade através de mim como se eu nunca tinha sentido. Eu pensei que queria ela em seu quarto de infância antes, mas isso não era nada comparado com o que eu sentia agora que eu sabia que ela nunca tinha considerado ninguém digno... até agora.

"Porra, realmente?" Eu perguntei, minha voz quase inaudível.

"Meu pai é policial, Edward. Você realmente acha que eu iria sujeitar meninos impotentes a isso? Eles mal queriam namorar comigo, muito menos vir até a minha casa para brincar", explicou ela, mas sua diversão com a minha reação estava claramente escrito por todo seu rosto.

E ela usou isso totalmente em sua vantagem.

Inclinando-se mais perto, ela sussurrou suavemente contra os meus lábios. "Oh, baby, você tem alguma ideia do que eu pensei lá em cima desde que nos conhecemos? O que todos os seus e-mails e fizeram comigo quando eu fiquei aqui?"

"Bella..." Eu estava ofegante, porque eu realmente queria dar isso a ela. Qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Deslizando os dedos até seus ombros e tecendo-os em seu cabelo, perguntei: "Você chamou... _o meu_ nome, amor?"

"Deus, sim", ela mal respirava, segurando a gola da minha camisa. Ela puxou apenas o suficiente para que os primeiros botões se abrissem. "Mais de uma vez."

"Jesus", eu gemi, preso entre honrar os desejos de Charlie e dar à minha menina que ela queria. Meu pau ficou duro feito aço quando ela se inclinou para beijar o meu pescoço, seus dentes raspando a minha pele. "Porra", eu rosnei, levantando com ela e subindo as escadas dois degraus de cada vez, mantendo ao mesmo tempo as minhas mãos firmemente plantadas naquela bunda deliciosa.

A risada de Bella se espalhou pelo meu pescoço, mas ela se afastou para olhar para mim uma vez que eu bati a porta do quarto fechada atrás de nós. De repente, eu me senti honrado e um pouco nervoso por estar fazendo isso, mas eu queria pra caralho. Pensando em como eu seria o único a tê-la em seu próprio quarto, eu capturei sua boca, a fim de me concentrar.

"O que você pensou em mim aqui, minha linda?" Eu finalmente perguntei, colocando-a no meio da cama. Ela tinha desabotoado de alguma forma com êxito a minha camisa, então eu dei de ombros e me livrei dela, deixando-o cair no chão. "Eu quero... detalhes, Isabella."

"Eu pensei em nós dóis escondidos aqui fazendo amor, simplesmente porque eu precisava de você", disse ela, e eu parei de repente.

Eu não tinha certeza de que resposta que eu estava esperando - talvez alguma fantasia impertinente sobre eu entrar pela janela ou alguma merda assim -, mas sua resposta doce me fez beijá-la.

Roupas foram reverentemente tiradas, tudo caiu no chão sem cerimônia. Beijos se aprofundaram e, em seguida, eu deixei seus lábios para outras partes. E, finalmente, completamente nua, eu me apoieis nos cotovelos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça, olhando para a minha linda menina enquanto os meus quadris se estabeleciam no berço de suas coxas.

"Diga-me, Bella", eu pedi, mas ela sabia o que eu queria dizer, porque sua resposta foi instantânea.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou, agarrando meu rosto e me puxando para um beijo. "Eu preciso de você..."

Eu pressionei minha testa na dela, deixando meus lábios mal tocarem nos dela. "Sempre, meu doce, minha linda. Você sempre me terá", eu jurei, deslizando completamente em casa, dentro dela.

* * *

 _ **Voltei! Voltei!**_

 _ **Jake acabou lavando louça... foi boa! Hahahaha. Eu estava com Edward, achando que Bella queria safadeza, mas me enganei kkkk.**_

 _ **Reta final, meu povo!**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	167. Chapter 165

**Capítulo 165: Bella**

 **Seattle - quinta-feira, 11 de novembro de 2010 às 13h14min**

"Bella, você viu a lista de compras?" Edward começou a vasculhar os papéis sobre o balcão. Ele estava indo ao supermercado pegar alguns itens de última hora para o nosso churrasco.

"Aqui", eu disse, entregando o papel para ele. "Eu adicionei algumas coisas."

Ele leu, balançando a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Apenas um saco de gelo?"

"Sim, com o que temos no congelador, deve ser suficiente. Eu só quero ter certeza de que temos o suficiente. Nós podemos colocar no cooler com a cerveja de modo que não teremos que abrir e fechar a geladeira toda hora."

Depois de dar-me um beijo rápido, ele pegou as chaves e saiu de casa.

Eu voltei para as batatas. A carne estava na geladeira. Eu estava cortando as batatas antes de cozinhá-las para a salada de batata. Eu sabia que a quadrilha chegaria em uma hora mais ou menos, e eu queria estar com a salada na geladeira antes de eles chegarem, então eu não teria que ficar na cozinha. Eu também estava cozinhando alguns ovos para Alice para fazer os ovos cozidos que todos nós amamos tanto. Edward não tinha provado ainda.

Além dos hambúrgueres, das linguiças, salada de batata e ovos cozidos, as meninas iriam me ajudar a fazer feijões cozidos, e Rose mais um prato que tinha feito esta manhã - se Emmett não tivesse comido tudo até lá. Eu também tinha três sobremesas, não incluindo os dois tipos de cookies no pote de biscoitos sobre o balcão. O bolo fudge tinha sido incrivelmente fácil de fazer, como a torta com dupla camada de chocolate e manteiga de amendoim não tinha sido complicada, exceto o fato de que Edward tinha ficado pendurado por cima do meu ombro o tempo todo, querendo provar. As sobremesas estavam prontas e na geladeira - ou no balcão, como era o caso do bolo fudge.

Edward estava tão animado para hoje. Quando ele soube que as meninas e eu estaríamos de folga da escola por causa do Dia dos Veteranos, ele perguntou se eu me importava se chamássemos todos para celebrar e apenas passar um tempo juntos. Ele ainda tinha dificuldade de se lembrar que essa casa era dele também, embora eu continuasse lembrando-o. Eu sabia que ia demorar um pouco antes de se sentir confortável para fazer planos sem sentir que precisava de permissão. Eu tentei explicar a diferença entre ter a minha permissão e ser um bom namorado e companheiro e me avisar que iria convidá-los para que eu não tivesse nenhuma surpresa ao encontrá-los em casa. Mas isso ainda iria levar um tempo.

Todo mundo iria trabalhar no dia seguinte, por isso decidimos que não teríamos drinks elaborados, nem destilados. Alice e Jasper iriam trazer a cerveja e o keep cooller, embora, porque não seria uma festa sem pelo menos _algum_ _tipo_ de álcool.

Edward tinha comprado um Xbox 360 depois de voltar de Forks, por isso os rapazes iriam trazer seus jogos, e Emmett tinha acabado de comprar um Wii, então iria trazê-lo junto com os jogos. Entre os jogos e a comida deveria ser suficiente para nos manter ocupados durante a tarde e a noite.

Uma vez que as batatas estavam cozidas, frias e misturadas com o resto dos ingredientes, eu coloquei a salada na geladeira e fui me arrumar. Eu estaria com uma camiseta de Edward e só de calcinha desde que acordei, e eu precisava de um banho e roupas de verdade. Edward não demoraria, e se todos aparecessem antes que eu estivesse pronta, todos podiam manter-se entretidos com os jogos de Emmett.

Eu tinha acabado de abotoar minha calça e estava vestindo a blusa quando Alice enfiou a cabeça dentro do quarto.

"Oi, Bells. Estamos todos aqui. O que você precisa que a gente faça?"

Eu sorri, puxando meu rabo de cavalo para fora da parte de trás da blusa, e me virei para ela. "A menos que vocês tenham algo que precise cozinhar, não tem mais nada para fazer."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Os ovos são prontos e na geladeira. Rose já colocou os aperitivos na mesa para os porcos para fazer um lanche."

Rindo, eu coloquei o anel que eu tinha ganhado meses antes de Edward - que só saía do meu dedo quando eu tomava banho ou estava manipulando alimentos - e seguiu Alice para fora do quarto.

A sala estava um caos quando entramos. Rose estava acampada no sofá, um keep cooler na mão, sacudindo a cabeça para os caras, que estavam no meio do que poderia ter sido considerada uma área de desastre pós-furacão ou terremoto. Jogos estavam empilhados na mesa de café, cabos espalhados por toda parte, enquanto os caras tentavam descobrir a melhor forma de ligar tudo para o melhor proveito. A sala estava lotada, bagunçada, barulhenta... e perfeita.

Por um longo tempo, eu tinha sido a peça impar no nosso grupo - e eu estava bem com isso, na maior parte. Eu estava feliz porque os meus amigos estavam felizes. Mas ter Edward aqui, bem no meio de tudo isso, se encaixando com os meus amigos como se ele tivesse estado sempre lá... era melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado. E quando ele olhou para mim e sorriu – aquele sorriso ligeiramente torto, que ele reservava apenas para mim - meu mundo pareceu completo. Não era a primeira vez que eu sentia que ele era o meu lar, mas a emoção era a mesma independentemente.

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça enquanto passava, rindo quando ele conseguiu roubar o controle que Emmett acenava fora de seu alcance.

"Oi, Rosie." Eu suspirei de contentamento quando sentei na poltrona de couro, deixando o sofá para Alice.

"Sua mãe deu notícias?" Rose levantou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade.

Balançando a cabeça, eu sorri. "Sim, ela jura que quer Edward e eu lá no feriado de Ação de Graças, que ela não vai a lugar nenhum, então parece que estaremos na Flórida em algumas semanas. Eu reservei o nosso voo esta manhã. Saímos terça-feira a tarde, dia 23 e voltamos para casa sábado, dia 27".

"Podemos levar vocês no aeroporto", Alice ofereceu, "Se eles puderem buscá-los." Ela apontou para Rose, que deu de ombros.

"Acho que sem problemas. Que horas?"

"Eu acho que por volta das oito da noite." Eu enruguei meu nariz enquanto tentava lembrar qual voo eu tinha escolhido.

"Sim, oito e quinze ou algo assim, amor", Edward disse enquanto passava, ouvindo o final da nossa conversa.

"Ei, você pode me trazer um keep cooler de amora, enquanto está aí, por favor?".

"É claro. Qualquer outra pessoa precisar de alguma coisa?"

Alice disse que queria um de morango, e os caras pediram mais cerveja.

Conversamos e bebemos enquanto os rapazes terminara, de configurar os sistemas e, em seguida, permanecemos sentadas enquanto os nossos homens começavam um jogo de Call of Duty. Eles tinham muita prática por causa do tempo que moraram juntos na Flórida, mas não tinham jogado muito desde que voltaram para Seattle, então os xingamentos eram ferozes. As meninas e eu não pudemos deixar de rir quando a coisa ficou fora de mão várias vezes, com empurrões brincalhões, mas competitivos e as vozes alteradas... e várias almofadas foram usadas literalmente - em outra pessoa.

Quando Edward e Emmett finalmente jogaram seus controles na derrota, as meninas e eu rimos das pobres expressões de cachorro abandonado.

"Pobre do meu bebê", eu falei quando Edward se aproximou e sentou no braço da poltrona.

Como sempre foi o caso, Emmett se recuperou imediatamente - um beijo de Rose sempre fazia o truque para acabar com seu beicinho. "Quem está a fim de Wii Sports?" Ele vasculhou a pilha de jogos, finalmente pegando o escolhido e erguendo no ar. "Nós podemos jogar até quatro de cada vez. Eu quero boliche!"

Rose riu. "Eu vou ficar com o tênis, obrigada."

"Bells, Ali?" Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas. "Quem está pronto para perder?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu disse: "Oh, Em, pode vir, meu amigo."

Alice se aproximou e me deu um high five. "Vamos chutar a bunda dele, Bella."

Eu sorri, piscando para Edward. "Ali, querida, eu odeio dizer, mas eu não só vou chutar a bunda dele, eu vou chutar a sua também."

Edward riu e levantou as mãos. "Eu estou fora. Eu vou esperar para jogar beisebol com Em."

"Feito, Masen!" Emmett cantarolou, colocando o disco do jogo no Wii e pegando três dos controles remotos. Ele jogou um para mim e um para Alice, arremessando o outro não tão suavemente para Jasper antes de pegar o último.

Passamos quase 20 minutos criando nossos personagens. Jasper parecia o capitão Jack Sparrow de _Piratas do Caribe_ , enquanto Alice foi como a Vandinha Addams da _Família Addams_. Emmett decidiu ser um personagem dos Muppets, e começou a imitá-lo até que Rose lhe disse para parar com isso, e o nocaute da loira deu resultado. Quando foi a minha vez, meu personagem acabou parecendo a Miss Piggy, então Edward imitou o Kermit.

Quando todas as personagens estavam prontas, Emmett selecionou o boliche, e todos entramos em nossas pistas. Alice foi primeiro, derrubando cinco pinos em seu primeiro lance e mais três no segundo. Eu a segui com 7 de 10 no meu primeiro lance e uma bola na calha no segundo, meio que empatando com Alice no momento.

Quando Jasper se preparou para jogar, Emmett ficou de pé ao lado dele, quase na linha de visão de Jasper, e começou a dançar como um macaco. Seus quadris estavam balançando, seus braços se agitando, e se suas expressões faciais fossem mais ultrajantes, ele pareceria um estúpido, ao invés de engraçado.

Jasper ignorou o melhor que pôde, mas depois de mandar a bola para a calha duas vezes seguidas, ele largou seu controle e saltou em Emmett, levando-o ao chão. Foi uma coisa boa que a mesa de café tinha sido tirada do caminho para dar espaço para todo mundo jogar.

Alice, Rose e eu estávamos chorando de tanto rir no momento em que Edward enfiou dois dedos na boca e assoviou alto, para parar os dois imediatamente.

"É o suficiente, gente. Se vocês quiserem continuar, que seja lá fora para não destruírem a nossa casa."

Eu fui a única que se derreteu quando Edward chamou de "nossa" casa. Eu não tinha certeza de quando iria me acostumar a ouvir isso dele.

"Está frio pra caralho lá fora", Emmett resmungou de sua posição acima de Jasper, onde o segurava preso, de bruços sobre o tapete.

"Está fazendo 22 graus!" Rose riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isso não é frio, Em. Comporte-se como um homem."

Emmett pareceu desapontado quando se levantou, dando a Jasper a mão para ajudá-lo. "Tudo bem. Eu irei me comportar." Ele olhou para mim e piscou, sorrindo quando eu ri.

Emmett acabou por ser um jogador decente, terminando com uma pontuação de 205. Eu ganhei de Alice com 172 e ela com 165, mas todos nós ganhamos de Jasper, que ficou com 154.

Enquanto Emmett comemorava sua vitória significativa dançando ao redor e levantando as mãos acima da cabeça, Jasper resmungou e selecionou tênis no jogo. Eu entreguei o meu controle para Rose. O jogo entre os dois foi rápido, e Rose venceu facilmente, para a irritação de Jasper.

"Ok, eu desisto. Alguém pegue o meu controle", disse Jasper com uma risada. "Ed, quer jogar baseball agora?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, pegando o controle de Jasper. "Quem quer jogar?"

Quando ninguém se ofereceu, eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Você vai me matar se eu jogar contra você, garoto bonito?"

Sorrindo, Edward deu de ombros. "Me chame de garoto bonito, e eu poderia..."

Eu ri. "Ok, garoto bonito", eu provoquei. "Inicie o jogo".

Depois de três innings, eu estava à frente por dois, ganhando o jogo, mas eu tinha a sensação de que algo suspeito estava acontecendo.

"Você não está me deixando ganhar, não é?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, fazendo os outros rirem. Edward parecia envergonhado. "Reinicie", resmunguei, apontando meu controle para ele. "Desta vez, seja meu adversário - não meu namorado."

"Sim, senhora", ele concordou, piscando.

Ele me derrotou com folga com uma pontuação de sete a um, em menos de dez minutos.

"Oh, nossa... chega, levei uma surra!" Eu me joguei na poltrona, rindo.

Rose e Alice jogaram uma partida de tênis, e depois os caras competiram no golfe. Mas, assim que o jogo terminou, o estômago de Emmett rosnou - alto.

Rindo, eu disse: "Ok, vocês arrumem essa bagunça e coloquem fogo na churrasqueira enquanto fazemos os hambúrgueres."

As meninas e eu beijamos os nossos homens e, em seguida fomos para a cozinha, rindo e balançando as cabeças por causa da algazarra que eles faziam apenas organizando a bagunça da sala.

"Ok", eu disse, apontando para a geladeira. "Alice, você pega a carne. Rose, você pode cortar tomate e cebola?"

Com acenos, começamos a trabalhar no jantar.

* * *

 _ **Temos um bando de crianças, senhoras e senhores! Hahahaha**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	168. Chapter 166

**Capítulo 166: Edward**

 **Seattle - quinta-feira, 11 de novembro de 2010 às 19h05min**

"Eu vou atirar mais alguns hambúrgueres na grelha antes de as brasas morrerem. Alguém quer alguma coisa?" Jasper perguntou, levantando-se da mesa.

"Você pode fazer o resto deles. Eu posso levar um para o trabalho amanhã para o almoço, se sobrar." Bella disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Ooh, boa ideia. Isso deveria deixar Mike louco." Alice riu. "Ele sempre reclamava dos seus sanduíches de mortadela frios."

Eu bufei e depois joguei o resto do meu ovo na boca, pensando que se fosse para irritar Newton, então eu estava dentro. Eu tinha estado em casa por pouco mais de um mês e tinha visitado Bella no trabalho em várias ocasiões. Cada vez, Mike tinha me evitava como a peste. Eu o deixava nervoso. Ainda melhor foi o dia em que Jasper, Emmett, e eu encontramos com ele na loja de ferragens em um fim de semana. Ele tentou se esconder no corredor de encanamento, mas Emmett ainda queria aquela conversa que ele lhe tinha prometido enquanto ainda estávamos no exterior. O resultado tinha sido muito gratificante - um muito suado e tremendo Mike Newton. Com nós três na frente dele, ele tinha sido bastante apologético... e confessou todos os pecados pelos quais ele era culpado. Tinha sido extremamente divertido, especialmente quando Emmett ameaçou enfiar um pedaço de tubo de PVC no rabo dele.

"O quê?" Eu murmurei quando eu vi as meninas olhando para mim.

"Mastigue, babe", Bella respondeu com uma risadinha.

Eu engoli em seco e, em seguida, sorri. "Está muito bom!" Eu exclamei, pegando outro.

Alice riu e bateu no meu braço. "Obrigada, Edward. E Jazz come da mesma maneira. Não se preocupe."

"Mike", Emmett riu, balançando a cabeça. Parece que seus pensamentos eram iguais aos meus. "Como está aquele mariquinhas?"

Eu ri, abafando com meu hambúrguer enquanto as meninas explicavam o próximo golpe que Newton estava tentando. Aparentemente, a nova professora, Jessica, que tinha sido alheia à sua personalidade antes, agora mantinha um olho atento nele.

"E você viu na semana passada?" Alice perguntou, virando-se para Bella. "Ele tinha se comportado muito bem durante todo o dia maldito, mas quando a pia entupiu no banheiro da sala dos professores, ele ficou pálido como um fantasma quando o encanador apareceu."

"Sim, eu o vi ir para casa mais cedo. Que diabos?" Bella deu de ombros, tomando um longo gole de seu refrigerante.

Emmett sorriu, atirando-me uma piscadela outro lado da mesa. "Mike é um cara estranho".

"É verdade", estávamos todos de acordo.

Jasper voltou com um prato cheio de salsichas e hambúrgueres e colocou no meio da mesa. As conversas variaram da Senhora Mary ao lado, a minha viagem com Bella para a Flórida, para os pais de Alice, que deveriam voltar do Haiti a qualquer momento, para a possibilidade de Jasper e me começarmos as aulas na UW depois do ano novo - o último assunto rendeu a nós dois advertências severas contra jovens e sexy meninas da faculdade e o que aconteceria se permitíssemos um comportamento inadequado.

"Do tipo, tem aquele cara velho cara na minha aula de Inglês", Emmett cantarolou, parecendo exatamente como o idiota na TV.

"Exatamente!" Eu concordei, inclinando-me ao ouvido de Bella. "Por que diabos eu precisaria lidar com isso quando eu tenho a mais bela, mais inteligente garota em casa? Hmm?" Eu dei um beijo rápido no ponto que a deixava louca, só para dizer: "Eu sei que sou a porra de um sortudo, meu doce. Eu não preciso ser ameaçado."

Ela corou e sorriu, seus olhos sobre a mesa, mas sua cabeça se inclinou para que eu pudesse dar mais um beijo naquele doce pescoço. "É bom que você se lembre disso, Sargento", ela disse suavemente, mas sua voz não tinha qualquer convicção.

"Eu vou pegar outra cerveja. Mais alguém?" Emmett ofereceu, levantando-se da mesa.

Várias pedidos de cerveja e Keep coolers voaram para ele, e ele riu, balançando a cabeça, e entrou na cozinha.

Quando voltou, passando as garrafas ao redor, ele disse, "Nós devemos brindar. Sabe, é o Dia dos Veteranos."

Eu balancei a cabeça, me levantei e ergui a minha cerveja em direção ao centro da mesa, e todos os outros seguiram o exemplo. Olhando ao redor, eu podia ver o quão sortudos os caras e eu éramos. Alguns homens - alguns dos nossos _amigos_ \- não voltaram para casa.

"Para os caídos", Jasper disse.

"Joseph Stanton", Eu acrescentei suavemente o nome do primeiro cara que tínhamos perdido no Afeganistão.

"Kyle Bardom", disse Emmett. Kyle estava muito perto de uma mina quando disparou.

"Sean Minton." A voz de Jasper era solene, mas eu tinha me esquecido de Sean. Eles tinham sido amigos na base.

"E Carlos Mendez", eu disse, finalmente, uma onda de arrependimento e gratidão forçando minha voz. Sem Carlos, eu não estaria onde eu estava, mas havia uma viúva jovem, grávida em algum lugar na Filadélfia que estava sentindo a ausência dele com toda a sua alma.

A sala ficou em silêncio, exceto pelo som de seis garrafas tinindo juntas.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Bella, eu vou conferir se as brasas apagaram", eu disse a ela assim que terminei de endireitar a sala depois que todos tinham ido para casa.

"Ok, eu vou terminar de colocar os pratos para lavar", ela falou por cima do ombro da cozinha.

Emmett e eu tínhamos ficado com a limpeza uma vez que todos os outros tinham feito a comida. Mas lavar os pratos em casa era um inferno de muito mais fácil do que lavar pratos em Tampa. Aqui, pelo menos, havia uma máquina de lavar louça.

A noite tinha ficado fria, mas não insuportável. No entanto, o inverno estava se aproximando rapidamente. Logo, seria dezembro de e a neve substituiria a chuva - algo que eu não tinha lidado desde Chicago.

Uma vez que eu tinha certeza de que o carvão estava apagado, eu ensaquei o lixo e levei para o meio-fio. Voltando para a sala, eu respirei fundo. A casa cheirava a nós. Quando eu cheguei, todo o lugar estava tomado pelo belo aroma de Bella, apenas dela, mas agora a casa cheirava a nós dois. Era seu sabão em pó, minha loção pós barba, seu xampu, e os meus tênis de corrida - que eu tentava manter lá fora na varanda, ou pelo menos do lado de fora da porta porque cheirava principalmente a suor, mas às vezes o suor misturado com a água da chuva azedava.

Entrando na cozinha, eu dei um beijo na cabeça de Bella antes de lavar as mãos na pia.

"Eu tenho alguns trabalhos de matemática para corrigir", ela murmurou baixinho.

"Eu estava querendo tocar um pouco. Será que vou incomodá-la?" Eu perguntei, fazendo uma careta quando ela girou para me encarar.

"Edward, pare." Ela riu, segurando cada lado do meu rosto. "Eu amo que você pergunte, mas você não tem que fazer. Apenas... faça o que tiver vontade, baby. E você tocando piano nunca iria me incomodar."

"Eu não consigo evitar", eu admiti com uma leve risada, puxando os cabelos. "Eu tenho sido obrigado a pedir permissão para tudo há anos, amor. Eu tenho certeza que isso vai desaparecer um dia, mas..." Eu dei de ombros, dando-lhe um sorriso nervoso quando ela sorriu para mim.

Beijando meus lábios rapidamente, ela disse: "Eu estarei lá em um minuto."

A biblioteca era uma das minhas partes favoritas da casa, bem próximo em segundo lugar em relação ao quarto, que Bella e eu havíamos contaminado de praticamente todas as maneiras imagináveis. Mas a biblioteca era diferente. Ela tinha criado um refúgio seguro para nós. Era legal, reconfortante e tranquilo. Nossos livros misturados em duas estantes, a escrivaninha do meu pai mesa no canto ao lado de um pequeno sofá, e o meu piano parecia que tinha sido feito especificamente para este cômodo. Adicione a isso algumas das nossas fotos favoritas da Flórida penduradas nas paredes, e este cômodo era perfeito... e verdadeiramente _nosso_.

Arrastei o banco, sentando para levantar a tampa. Levemente passando meus dedos pelas teclas brancas e pretas, deixei escapar um profundo suspiro enquanto eu olhava sobre a tampa preta brilhante e fechada. Tinha sido um dia interessante. Foi divertido e agitado e um pouco triste, mas era estranho pensar que eu era um veterano agora, não um soldado. Seria algo difícil de me acostumar depois de eu ter praticamente assumido que eu morreria pelo meu país.

Querendo me livrar desse sentimento um tanto melancólico, eu comecei com escalas rápidas e pesadas, depois toquei _Clair de Lune_ , e em seguida, a canção da minha mãe. _Nocturno_ de Chopin se transformou em _Sonata ao Luar_ , só para finalmente eu me acalmar e tocar a canção de Bella... ou _Introdução a Isabella,_ como ela tão carinhosamente chamava.

Um movimento no canto me fez olhar para cima. Eu não a tinha ouvido sequer entrar, muito menos que tinha vestido uma boxer e uma camiseta minha O cabelo de Bella estava torcido para cima em um tipo de nó complicado, preso com um lápis, mas seu foco era a pilha de papéis à sua frente na velha escrivaninha do meu pai. Ela era tão linda, mesmo com as minhas roupas. _Especialmente com_ as minhas roupas. Seu rosto estava livre de maquiagem, a pele brilhante. E porra, se aquelas pernas não eram lindas quando ela puxou uma até o queixo.

Com um sorriso, eu comecei a tocar para ela. Comecei com _Fur Elise_ , mas mudei para canções mais contemporâneas apenas para ver se ela iria perceber, porque só de olhar para ela me fez querê-la. _Meu amor_ de Paul McCartney, depois _Need You Now_ , de Lady Antebellum, e eu finalmente consegui um reação quando comecei _Come Home_ de One Republic. Era a música que significava mais para nós, a música que estava tocando quando eu coloquei os olhos nela pela primeira vez pessoalmente e na nossa primeira dança. E eu estava trabalhando nela fazia alguns dias, enquanto ela estava no trabalho.

Eu dei uma piscadela quando sua cabeça se levantou e ela olhou embasbacada para mim. Ela largou a caneta vermelha, puxando outro joelho para cima na cadeira, envolvendo os braços ao redor das pernas e descansando o queixo no topo. No momento em que eu terminei, seus olhos castanhos e doces estavam brilhando com lágrimas.

"Meu doce, vem aqui." Eu ri baixinho. "Eu odeio isso", ela suspirou, se colocando entre mim e as teclas enquanto eu enxugava as lágrimas dela.

Ela fungou, mas sorriu. "Você não tem ideia de quanta emoção você provoca quando toca, não é Edward?"

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu posso sentir, sabe?" Ela sussurrou, segurando o meu queixo e beijando o meu nariz. "Você começou um pouco triste hoje à noite, mas depois você se sobressaiu um pouco. Então você tocou para mim", explicou ela, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo quando a minha testa franziu. "Deus, você é tão talentoso, baby. Foi lindo. Tudo."

"Você terminou?" Eu perguntei com a rouca que eu quase não reconheci porque eu precisava dela, e eu não queria lutar contra isso. Eu não teria forças.

"Ainda não", respondeu ela, rindo quando eu segurei sua bunda e puxei-a para o meu colo no banco.

"Que pena", eu ri, acariciando seu pescoço.

Nosso riso morreu rapidamente, embora, porque ela envolveu-se em torno de mim no mais doce dos abraços e minha testa caiu para seu ombro. Ela estava com os dedos enfiados no meu cabelo, me segurando perto e eu beijei seu pescoço novamente, desta vez abrindo a boca para provar o gosto de sua pele doce.

Me afastando um pouco para olhar para ela, eu passei meus lábios nos dela, deleitando-me com o fato de que eu estava aqui, que ela era minha, que o sentimento confortável, o desejo ardente, e a amizade entre nós não tinha diminuído no mês em que tínhamos vivido juntos. Só tinha aumentado. Tudo. E não parecia real alguns dias.

"Eu te amo", eu disse a ela, gentilmente passando minhas mãos pelas laterais de suas coxas e brincando com a bainha da minha cueca, apenas para escorregar os dedos um pouco mais longe por baixo.

"Amo você também..."

Eu a puxei para mais perto, pressionando meus lábios nos dela. Tomei o lábio inferior enquanto ela cuidava do meu superior, mas com um puxão firme do meu cabelo, eu estava feito. Os quadris de Bella rolaram preguiçosamente sobre os meus, e eu não podia deixar de me pressionar contra ela. Com um movimento da minha língua e uma mão de no cabelo dela, virei sua cabeça para verdadeiramente beijá-la. Um gemido doce soou contra a minha bochecha, o que só me fez reclamá-la, saboreá-la, beber dela muito mais. Afastando meus lábios dos dela, eu mordisquei seu queixo, para depois puxar um de seus lóbulos da orelha em minha boca.

"Edward, quarto", ela ofegou no meu ouvido, seus dedos já puxando e erguendo a barra da minha camiseta.

"Foda-se", eu disse, minha voz quase um grunhido em seu ouvido. "Aqui. Agora."

Eu queria ela no meu piano. Não era exatamente um segredo, e enquanto nós tínhamos feito sobre este mesmo banco muitas vezes, nós nunca tínhamos explorado mais do que isso. Agarrando a parte inferior de sua camiseta, eu a puxei rapidamente sobre sua cabeça, e então puxei o lápis do seu cabelo. Ondas cor de chocolate caíram em torno de seus ombros enquanto eu jogava a maldita coisa em algum lugar ao longo da mesa.

Bella parecia o pecado encarnado sentada ofegante no meu colo. Seus mamilos estavam excitados, e seu rubor se estendia quase até o umbigo. Com uma mão espalmada, eu acariciei seu estômago, entre os seios, e em torno de seu pescoço, puxando sua testa contra a minha. Minha boca encontrou a dela enquanto os meus polegares acariciavam ambos os mamilos, arrancando um suspiro da minha menina.

"Encoste-se", eu ordenei, arqueando-a com uma mão entre as omoplatas.

Suas pernas agarraram a minha cintura com força enquanto Bella se inclinava até que seus ombros tocaram as teclas. O mais sexy e dissonante acorde soou na sala silenciosa, fazendo-a se erguer um pouco.

"Lindo", eu cantarolei, não tendo certeza se eu estava falando sobre as notas ou a mulher seminua no meu colo. Ambos, provavelmente.

Eu comecei a acariciar os dois seios, levantando meus quadris para encontrar os dela quando ela se esfregou em mim novamente. Inclinado para frente, eu arrastei meus dentes através costelas dela, passei a minha língua no seu umbigo, e, finalmente, tomei cada mamilo. O piano fez outro acorde estranho quando Bella se contorceu em meus braços.

Rindo contra seu esterno, eu olhei para ela através dos meus cílios. "Hmm, Dó menor..." Ela bufou uma risada, mas se transformou em um gemido lindo quando eu passei meus dentes sobre o seu seio direito, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela enquanto meus dedos provocavam a costura de suas boxers. "Não... errado. Fá maior..."

"Crueldade, Edward", ela acusou fraca e sem fôlego, e parecia meio divertida e meio suplicante.

Eu a puxei de volta para os meus braços, levantando-me com ela enquanto ela se inclinava para me beijar. Em vez de ir para o quarto como ela provavelmente pensou que eu faria, eu pousei sua bundinha linda na parte superior do meu piano. Foi estranhamente familiar, porque ela tinha enviado fotos para mim bem ali enquanto eu estava na Flórida.

Acariciando suas coxas até que ela as retirou da minha, eu segurei o cós da cueca que ela usava. "Levante-se para mim, meu doce", eu disse, puxando-a para baixo por suas pernas. "Porra, você fica realmente bem assim", eu sussurrei, sorrindo quando seu pé esquerdo caiu contra as teclas, fazendo tilintar notas altas para quebrar o silêncio. "Mmm, Mi... talvez Ré. Vou ter que lembrar essas notas, amor. Esta é a canção mais bonita que este piano já tocou."

"Babe, por favor!" Ela gritou quando minhas mãos separaram seus joelhos, meus polegares mal tocando a umidade já evidente em sua boceta deliciosa, mas ela sentou-se, estendendo a mão para a minha camiseta.

Eu fiz o serviço, arrancando-a pela minha cabeça, e deixei cair ao chão. "Eu quero sentir o seu gosto. Posso fazer isso, minha muito bonita, muito _molhada_ garota?" Eu cantarolei, erguendo uma de suas pernas e roçando meus lábios de seu joelho até o interior da coxa.

Eu quis gemer ao sentir o cheiro dela, musky, floral, e apenas Bella. Seus ombros caíram de volta contra o piano quando a minha língua serpenteou e eu a lambi de uma extremidade a outra. Espalhando as duas pernas, tanto quanto eu podia, eu finalmente a comi. Passando a língua em sua entrada, provocando seu clitóris, e dando longas chupadas apenas para obter o máximo de seu gosto que eu pudesse. Suas coxas lutavam comigo, as costas arqueadas sobre a superfície preta do piano. Eu arranquei dela um pequeno grito, e seus gemidos e respiração aceleraram. Deixando uma de suas pernas, seu calcanhar tocou as teclas novamente - só que desta vez, foi a nota final.

Deslizando dois dedos profundamente dentro dela, eu murmurei, "Definitivamente Ré", contra seu clitóris agora inchado, antes de pressionar a minha língua sobre ele. Quente, molhada, e apertada, minha menina se contorcia contra os meus dedos enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto. "Oh, baby... goza para mim."

"Ung", ela gemeu, e seu corpo se arqueou novamente. "Bem aí, bem aí..."

Enrolando meus dedos para esfregar o local dentro dela que sempre a deixava louca, eu perguntei: "Aqui, amor?" Passando minha língua mais algumas vezes sobre o clitóris dela, minha menina desmoronou ali mesmo no meu piano, e foi melhor do que qualquer porra de fantasia que eu já tive. Na verdade, a visão dela explodiu cada sonho anterior.

Sua umidade revestia a minha mão enquanto eu ainda sentia os seus espasmos, incapaz de tirar os olhos daquele rosto deslumbrante. Seu cabelo se espalhou ao redor dela, seus olhos rolaram para trás, e meu nome foi misturado com um monte de palavrões. Alguns nem sequer faziam sentido, o que me fez rir sombriamente contra sua pele macia.

Eu comecei a acariciar sua barriga delicadamente quando ela se acalmava, eu me abaixei para beijar o local abaixo do umbigo que eu tinha reivindicado como meu na nossa primeira vez juntos. Havia uma parte de mim que queria apenas colocar a porra de uma marca permanentemente ali. Minha. Para sempre.

Bella sentou-se, puxando-me entre suas pernas, a fim de me beijar com tudo o que tinha, ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos freneticamente trabalhavam no botão e zíper da minha calça jeans. Usando seus pés, ela empurrou a calça e a minha cueca para os meus tornozelos.

"Sente-se, Sargento", ela ordenou suavemente contra os meus lábios.

Eu sabia o que ela queria, então eu a peguei do piano e sentei no banco com ela me montando novamente. Meu pau estava duro feito aço e vazando contra sua barriga, e um silvo me escapou quando a mão dela finalmente o agarrou.

"Porra, não... não, não..." Eu gemi, apertando os olhos. "Merda, Bella... Eu vou se você continuar fazendo isso. Eu quero... me solta..."

Pelo menos ela entendia o que diabos eu estava tagarelando, porque ela se colocou de joelhos, me alinhando contra sua boceta ainda muito quente, muito molhada, e lentamente tomou o meu pau no pedaço mais doce do céu que eu já tinha sentido. Os lábios dela encontraram o meu pescoço quando a minha cabeça caiu para trás. Eu segurei seus quadris por um momento para que eu não gozasse no segundo em que ela se movesse.

O corpo de Bella se moveu na onda mais sexy, com os braços deixando os meus ombros quando ela apoiou as mãos nas teclas atrás dela. Eu rosnei baixo quando outro conjunto incomum de notas invadiu o quarto. Guiando-a, encontrando seu ritmo com os meus quadris, eu olhei para ela, mordendo meu lábio para não gozar.

Forçando contra as teclas, Bella envolveu-se em torno de mim, seus lábios na minha orelha. "Que nota foi essa, babe?"

Eu gemi, sabendo perfeitamente que ela estava se vingando. Meus olhos rolaram para trás quando Bella girou seus quadris de uma maneira perfeita só para descer com tudo de novo contra mim. "Umm... Mi?"

"Tem certeza?" Ela riu sombriamente, mordiscando a minha mandíbula.

"Não? Bella, por favor... Eu estou tão perto, babe..."

"Então goza para mim, Sargento", ela ronronou no meu ouvido, chupando a minha orelha. "Eu posso sentir como você está perto. Seu pau fica mais duro... _maior_..."

E assim ela me derrubou. Não houve como me segurar. Agarrando-a com força, eu me derramei com tudo dentro dela. "Porra, foda, porra!" Eu rosnei contra seu pescoço. Minha respiração estava irregular, e eu a abracei com força. "Não um... Ré menor."

Bella bufou, puxando a cabeça para trás para me beijar. "Isso foi um monte de notas feias, Edward."

Eu sorri, levantando-me com ela em meus braços. Eu não tinha terminado com ela. Nem perto. "Essas foram as notas mais perfeitas, Isabella. Talvez eu tenha que escrever uma canção..."

Sua cabeça caiu para trás enquanto eu a levava pelo corredor, mas quando eu a deitei no meio da nossa cama, o riso se foi.

* * *

 _ **Eu sei, demorou, mas o Sargento resolveu falar... 10 páginas... lembram quando começamos? Eram 10 palavras kkkk**_

 _ **Enfim, 166 capítulos depois...**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	169. Chapter 167

**Capítulo 167: Bella**

 **Jacksonville - quarta-feira, 24 de novembro de 2010 às 09h35min**

Eu reprimi um bocejo enquanto Edward me guiava pelas escadas do avião com uma mão nas minhas costas. Estava frio em Seattle na noite anterior, e mal tinha decolado a tempo, pouco antes da meia-noite por causa do gelo na pista. Nós tínhamos dormido através do voo, mas certamente não foi a noite mais confortável que eu já passamos. Edward parecia mais revigorado do que eu, e eu não pude evitar de resmungar com ele sobre isso.

"Só porque eu estou acostumado a dormir em condições... menos satisfatórias, amor", ele explicou com humor quando estendeu a mão para alisar o meu cabelo. Eu o prendi em um rabo de cavalo depois de deixá-lo solto durante o voo, mas sem um espelho, não estava muito bom.

"Sim, bem, pelo menos serão só a minha mãe e Phil. Eles não se importam." Eu dei de ombros, sorrindo enquanto ele trocava a bagagem de mão para a outra mão e pegou a minha mão esquerda. "Nervoso?"

"Não particularmente. Quer dizer, eu quero que ela goste de mim, é claro, mas apenas preocupado que eu não seja capaz de segurar a minha língua sobre como ela trata você", disse ele, não escondendo nada de mim.

Eu parei puxando-o para o lado para deixar os outros passar. "Sargento, eu amo que você queira me defender, mas eu prometo, não é necessário. Especialmente agora, com a minha mãe. Nada do que ela diz ou faz é com intenção de ferir - na maior parte do tempo. Ela não percebe que o que disse, fez, ou _não_ disse ou _não_ fez foi desagradável, e quando percebe, ela é sempre rápida para se desculpar e tentar fazer a coisa certa. É apenas a maneira como ela é, como ela sempre foi."

"Eu não gosto que você tenha que dar desculpas pelo comportamento dela", disse ele, a tensão em sua voz e seus ombros me mostrando o quão perturbador isso realmente era para ele.

De pé na ponta dos pés, eu o beijei rapidamente. "Que tal" eu disse, puxando-o para a saída para o aeroporto, uma vez mais. "Se eu sentir que algo que ela diz ou faz me perturbar bastante, eu vou te contar, e vou deixar você vir ao meu socorro da maneira que você quiser, ok?"

Seu sorriso de resposta era o acordo que eu precisava.

Assim como quando as meninas e eu tínhamos ido buscar os meninos no Sea-Tac, encontramos a minha mãe e Phil na espera pela bagagem. Eu ainda estava procurando por eles quando ouvi seu grito.

"Bella! Phil, lá está ela! Vamos!"

Olhei para cima e sorri quando a minha mãe veio correndo até mim, jogando os braços em volta de mim.

"Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui!" ela emocionou-se no meu ouvido, quase vibrando com empolgação. Ela se afastou, seu sorriso de orelha a orelha quando ela olhou para Edward. "E você deve ser Edward. É tão bom conhecê-lo! Eu ouvi muito sobre você de Bella e Charlie, eu sinto como se eu já conhecesse!"

Eu ri da expressão atordoada de Edward enquanto Renée o abraçava tão ferozmente como tinha feito comigo. Olhando para Phil, que estava de pé alguns metros atrás, com um sorriso divertido no rosto bonito, eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Oi, Phil", eu disse, segurando minha risada quando ele se moveu para me abraçar, sem jeito. Nós não éramos próximos, mas ele era um cara bom e sempre tinha sido amigável. Ele tratava a minha mãe bem e aguentava todas as suas peculiaridades e excentricidades, então, por isso eu o admirava.

"Ei, Bella. Tiveram um bom voo?"

"Sim. Longo, mas tudo bem. Venha aqui e conheça Edward." Eu olhei para trás e ri ao ver Edward, que ainda parecia que tinha sido atirado ao furacão Renée. A minha mãe o estava salpicando com perguntas sobre seu tempo no Exército e como ele estava se dando em Seattle.

Eu fiz as apresentações e vi como Phil e Edward apertaram as mãos, trocando saudações simples, de forma viril.

"Vamos, Bella. Venha comigo. Os homens carregam a bagagem", disse Renée enroscando seu braço no meu.

Sorrindo para Edward com uma sobrancelha levantada, eu peguei a minha bagagem de mão dele enquanto ele acenava para indicar que iria pegar a nossa bagagem.

Quando estávamos longe o suficiente que os homens não podiam ouvir-nos, Renée começou a balbuciar animadamente. "Bella, ele é tão bonito! As fotos que você me mandou não lhe fazem justiça. E querida, você parece tão feliz."

Durante todo o caminho até o carro, era uma torrente de perguntas e exclamações. Mas me deixar responder era outra história

"Eu amei as fotos do quarto de hóspedes que você enviou. As cores não são o que eu teria escolhido, mas são tão você, Bella!"

"Ele é tão bom na cama enquanto parece?"

"Ele já propôs?"

No momento em que os rapazes nos encontraram no estacionamento para que Phil pudesse abrir a porta do carro, eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho beterraba. Minha mãe não tinha sequer dado uma pausa para obter respostas para suas perguntas, o que foi bom já que eu não tinha certeza se queria responder a metade delas. Eu também estava grata por Edward não ter ouvido nenhuma. Já bastava a vergonha que eu estava passando...

"É melhor eu fazer isso", ele murmurou baixinho no meu ouvido quando se aproximou de mim, sorrindo. "E ainda não, certo, Isabella?"

Meu rosto ficou vermelho novamente. "Perdoe-a", eu disse com uma risada. "Ela carece de um filtro."

Ele deu de ombros, ainda parecendo um pouco desorientado. "Ela é... diferente." Ele riu. "Eu tenho que admitir, ela não é nada do que eu esperava. Você está bem?"

Balançando a cabeça, eu sorri para mostrar a ele que eu estava bem. "É apenas Reneé, ela sempre foi assim."

"Estou começando a entender o que você e seus amigos queriam dizer." Sorrindo, ele deu de ombros. "Podemos sobreviver à visita depois de tudo."

"Vamos lá, vocês dois!" minha mãe chamou através de sua janela, agora aberta.

Edward pegou a minha bolsa e abriu a porta. "Depois de você", ele disse com um sorriso antes de entrar atrás de mim.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

A volta para casa com a minha mãe e Phil foi cheia de conversa. Reneé estava cheia de perguntas para Edward, e ele estava levando tudo na esportiva.

"Então, quais são seus planos agora, Edward?"

"Eu acabo de fazer a minha inscrição na universidade em Seattle, começo em janeiro", disse Edward do meu lado.

"Você fez alguma faculdade antes?" Minha mãe estava meio virada no banco, quase estrangulando-se com o cinto de segurança, a fim de olhar para ele.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não, senhora. Eu..."

Reneé acenou com a mão. "Me chame de Reneé, ou até de mãe. Nada de senhora."

Assentindo uma vez com um leve sorriso, Edward continuou. "Eu fui para o exército assim que saí do ensino médio, depois de ambos os meus pais falecerem."

"Oh, certo..." Ela fez uma careta. "Bella me contou sobre a sua mãe. Algo com o fígado ou algo assim, certo?"

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Uma doença renal. Ela faleceu quando eu tinha dezoito anos, antes de eu terminar o ensino médio."

"Oh," Reneé murmurou com a testa franzida. "Isso é tão triste. E o seu pai?"

Edward parecia desconfortável, então eu apertei a mão dele e disse: "Ele morreu pouco depois, também."

Ela deve ter entendido pela minha expressão que o assunto precisava ser encerrado. Com um sorriso triste, ela disse: "Eu tenho certeza que foi difícil para você perder os dois em tão pouco tempo e em uma idade tão jovem." Ela ficou quieta por um momento antes de voltar onde tinha parado. "Então o que você vai estudar?"

A conversa fluiu o resto do caminho para casa, com Edward explicando que queria se tornar um professor de música - "divertido" minha mãe tinha gritado animadamente novamente, alegando que seria para nós ensinarmos na mesma escola. Eu disse a ela que Jasper estava voltando para a faculdade também e em seguida, tive que contar como os nossos amigos estavam agora que os meninos estavam em casa para ficar.

"Eu digo a você", Reneé disse enquanto a seguíamos até a casa. "Eu não sei como Alice e Rosalie conseguiram ficou sãs enquanto seus maridos estavam no exterior. Eu não acho que eu conseguiria. Elas tiveram que ser incrivelmente fortes para sobreviver a isso, você não acha, Bella?"

"Foi difícil para elas, sim", eu respondi baixinho, olhando para Edward e continuei "Mas valeu a pena, eu sei."

Eu poderia dizer imediatamente que Edward sabia que eu estava falando não só dos nossos amigos, mas de mim mesma. Ele sorriu, piscando, antes que eu me virasse para levá-lo para as escadas.

"Vamos", eu disse, rindo quando ouvi a minha mãe falar da sala de estar.

"Não há necessidade de se preocupar com arranjos de dormir. Charlie pode ser um pai das antigas, mas você pode ficar com Bella em seu quarto, Edward."

"Obrigada mãe", eu gritei de volta, e então disse apenas alto o suficiente para Edward ouvir, "Vamos, Sargento. Eu vou te mostrar o meu porto seguro, longe da loucura."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Depois de passar alguns minutos no andar de cima, basicamente, se escondendo e mostrando a Edward o meu quarto - mesmo depois de não viver aqui durante anos, minha mãe não tinha mudado nada, incluindo as fotos que eu tinha deixado para trás no quadro de avisos e cartazes na parede - voltamos lá para baixo.

"Ah, que bom! Aí estão vocês", disse Reneé, sorrindo. "Vamos, Edward. Eu quero te mostrar essas fotos. Tenho certeza de que Charlie não te mostrou muitas de Bella quando ela era pequena."

Eu gemi, mas deixei Edward me orientar até o sofá com uma risada, estatelando-se ao lado da minha mãe.

"Eu vi algumas fotos em Forks, mas não muitas", disse ele, parecendo ansioso. "Eu adoraria ver mais."

Ela, de fato, o guiou por toda a minha infância, explicando em detalhes o máximo que pôde, do primeiro banho até a primeira papinha que eu prontamente cuspi por toda a minha roupa, a catapora quando eu tinha seis anos - por que minha mãe tinha sentido a necessidade de documentar o fato comigo completamente nua estava além de mim, mesmo que ela quisesse mostrar a Charlie - a primeira vez que eu caí de bicicleta e quebrei meu dente da frente.

"Pelo menos ainda era um dente de leite", eu disse, rindo da memória.

"Você parece tão lamentável", Edward brincou, apontando para o ralado na testa, nariz e queixo.

"Oh! E aqui está ela no primeiro encontro", Reneé apontou, mostrando a Edward a foto de quando eu tinha doze anos.

Eu ainda não tinha desenvolvido em termos de corpo, então eu ainda era muito magra, não tinha seios, minhas pernas pareciam duas varas, e meu cabelo estava crespo de um permanente que a minha mãe tinha insistido em tentar. Acrescente a isso ao aparelho nos meus dentes, e eu fiquei espantada por ter conseguido um para o meu encontro.

"Aparelho hein?" Edward piscou. "Deve ser por isso que o seu sorriso é tão bonito agora, querida."

Eu revirei os olhos, mas sorri.

As fotos terminaram na época em que fui embora para morar com Charlie. A última do álbum era com a mala na mão, acenando para a câmera no aeroporto antes de me virar para passar pela segurança.

"Eu tenho mais", disse Reneé, perplexa. "Eu sei que Charlie me enviou muitas fotos de você de quando morava lá, e você me enviou algumas desde então. Eu só... não sei onde estão."

"Estão em uma caixa no quarto de hóspedes", disse Phil, falando pela primeira vez desde que nos sentamos com o álbum. "Lembra Nee? Você vive dizendo que irá separá-las e colocá-las em álbuns, mas nunca chega perto da caixa."

"Oh!" Minha mãe concordou. "É certo. Eu preciso fazer isso!"

Eu me inclinei para explicar a Edward o que estava acontecendo quando ela fechou os olhos, começou a murmurar alguma coisa, e moveu o braço no ar como se estivesse escrevendo em uma lousa invisível. "Esta é a forma como ela comete as coisas à memória", eu disse a ele em voz baixa, revirando os olhos. "Ela diz que é melhor do que fazer uma lista porque as listas se perdem."

Os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados, divertidos quando ele concordou. "Entendi".

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

O resto do dia foi um turbilhão de atividades. Reneé queria nos mostrar onde tinha passado o tempo com seu grupo de atuação, por isso fomos visitar o auditório - onde ela insistiu em subir no palco e realizar uma cena de seu último papel de Linda Loman da _morte de um vendedor_.

"Eu não digo que ele é um grande homem", recitou, balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava para o lado, como se estivesse falando com seu filho. "Willy Loman nunca ganhou muito dinheiro. O nome dele nunca esteve no jornal. Ele não é o personagem mais fino que já viveu." Sua voz diminuiu ligeiramente. "Mas ele é um ser humano, e uma coisa terrível está acontecendo com ele. Então, a atenção deve ser dada. Ele não merece ser jogado em sua sepultura, como um cachorro velho. Atenção, atenção deve finalmente ser dada a essa pessoa."

Quando ela terminou, nós aplaudimos, rindo quando ela se curvou.

"Isso foi ótimo, Reneé," Edward disse, sorrindo. "Parece que você está tendo um grande momento."

"Oh, eu estou", ela disse a ele com entusiasmo. "Temos nos apresentado em várias comunidades menores ao redor de Jacksonville e viajamos por toda esta área do estado." Então, ela franziu a testa. "Penso que este será o meu último papel principal, embora, porque eu quero dar a chance de estar no centro das atenções - Mas a minha amiga Susannah está fazendo um curso de tecelagem no centro comunitário local e está adorando, então talvez eu possa acompanhá-la quando eu terminar aqui. Tecelagem de verdade, você pode acreditar nisso?"

 _Tecelagem..._ Eu ri silenciosamente. Essa era a minha mãe em poucas palavras.

"De qualquer forma", continuou ela, sorrindo, "Vamos para casa. Eu tenho alguns filmes caseiros que eu quero mostrar a Edward."

Eu gemi, fazendo todos dar risada quando Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para fora do auditório.

* * *

 _ **Renée, senhoras e senhores.**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


	170. Chapter 168

**Capítulo 168: Edward**

 **Jacksonville - quinta-feira, 25 de novembro de 2010 às 06h46min**

Eu tomei um longo gole de café, olhando para a água. Eu não queria perturbar Bella. Sua mãe a tinha mantido acordada até tarde conversando sobre cada tópico conhecido pelo homem. Minha menina tinha lidado com isso com graça, aplacando sua mãe até que um bocejo saiu de sua boca ao invés de uma palavra. Foi então que eu pedi licença para irmos para a cama. Bella não tinha exatamente protestado.

Seria um eufemismo dizer que Renée _não_ o que eu estava esperando. Ela era um pouco alheia, falava de tudo e qualquer coisa ao mesmo tempo, e ela realmente, realmente adorava a filha. Mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar, ela realmente _admirava_ Bella por todas as coisas que ela não era - calma, estabelecida, e à vontade em sua própria pele. Mas isso era apenas a minha teoria depois de estar com eles por um pouco menos de 24 horas. Minha guarda ainda estava erguida em torno da mulher, não só porque eu precisava ser aceito pela mãe de Bella, mas também porque eu odiava, absolutamente detestava ver a minha menina magoada. E, apesar dos protestos da minha menina, eu sabia que Renée tinha decepcionado Bella em mais de uma ocasião.

Renée e Phil possuíam um apartamento com uma bela vista do Atlântico, e o sol estava apenas tentando tornar-se conhecido. Era azul bebê, rosa, e apenas um toque de laranja refletindo na água. A lua e algumas estrelas tentavam o seu melhor para se agarrar aos últimos resquícios da noite, mas estavam falhando.

Eu me mexi na cadeira na varanda de trás, balançando a cabeça. Era estranho estar de volta na Florida, mas diferente. Flashes de uma praia diferente, o jardim zoológico, e um jogo ultrajante de mini-golf me vieram à mente, e eu sorri contra a minha xícara. Parecia que tinha sido a tanto tempo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como um piscar de olhos. Porra, eu não trocaria por nada a porra de um segundo.

"Você acordou cedo", eu ouvi uma voz suave atrás de mim.

Olhando para cima, vi Renée com sua própria xícara de café encostada na porta de vidro deslizante.

Eu sorri e acenei. "Velhos hábitos custam a morrer", eu disse a ela. "Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você."

"Meu sono é irregular." Ela riu, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da minha. "Em alguns dias, eu fico acordada a noite toda... em outros, eu simplesmente acordo muito cedo." Ela sorriu para mim, e eu podia ver Bella nela. "Ou talvez eu estivesse animada sobre hoje."

Eu ri um pouco e olhei para a água novamente, pensando que tipo de ajuste sua personalidade precisaria hoje. As cores estavam iluminando o céu, o rosa dando lugar ao amarelo brilhante.

"É raro ela me deixar cuidar dela", Renée continuou, com um pequeno sorriso ainda triste, mas em seguida, ela riu. "Eu juro a você, Edward, que, quando ela acordar, a primeira coisa que ela irá querer fazer é cozinhar, simplesmente porque ela acha que tem."

"Verdade." Eu ri, balançando a cabeça, porque essa era a última coisa que a minha doce menina tinha murmurado para mim antes de adormecer. "Você tem planos, então?" Eu perguntei a ela, sorrindo quando ela balançou a cabeça apenas como Bella.

"Sim, claro", disse ela com altivez. "Eu quero levar vocês para sair. Nada de culinária, sem limpeza depois, sem _futebol._ " Ela enfatizou a última palavra com um rolo de olhos. "Eu tenho certeza que você teve o suficiente com Charlie. E há um ótimo lugar na beira da praia."

"Parece ótimo", eu respondi sorrindo de novo contra a minha xícara. "Agora você só terá que dizer a Bella que ela não irá cozinhar."

Renée bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei."

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, algo que me chocou, mas foi bem-vindo, no entanto. Gaivotas começaram a chamar uma a outra, as ondas quebravam à distância, e o vento agitava as palmeiras em frente a nós. Foi reconfortante. E, de repente, eu não queria nada mais do que ir arrancar a minha menina para fora da cama apenas para trazê-la até aqui para vêr.

"Você a ama", Renée disse de repente, embora sua voz estivesse suave.

Olhei para ela, estudando sua expressão. Era choque e pavor, talvez até mesmo um toque de ciúme, mas eu não podia ter certeza. E eu podia ver a minha garota no rosto dessa mulher - o enrugamento do nariz, a inclinação da cabeça, o ligeiro arco de uma sobrancelha, e até mesmo as mechas escuras sobre os ombros. A única coisa que eu não vi foram os olhos castanhos de Bella, que ela realmente herdou de Charlie.

"Sim", eu disse devagar e com cuidado. "Muito. Ela é... tudo para mim." Minha voz pode ter saído um pouco dura. Eu não estava preocupado com a aprovação dela, tanto quanto com a de Charlie, mas eu também não queria que as minhas intenções com Bella fossem desconhecidas para ela.

"Bom", ela disse, seus olhos lacrimejando um pouco. "Bella precisa de alguém que possa mimá-la. Deus sabe que ela passou toda a sua vida como uma adulta em miniatura. Ela cuidou de mim, de Charlie, e dela mesma."

"Isso é apenas quem ela é", eu a defendi, encolhendo os ombros. "Bella cuida das pessoas que ama. Eu não tenho certeza se algum dia ela irá mudar, não importa o quanto eu tente mimá-la."

Um toque de culpa atravessou as feições de Renee, e eu finalmente vi o que Bella tinha tentado falar. Sua mãe era uma pessoa boa, mas em algum momento na vida de Bella, minha menina tinha tomado o controle em seu relacionamento. Ela se tornou a rocha, permitindo que Renée fosse... bem, Renée. Houve um tempo em que Renée tinha precisado de Bella com apenas dez anos de idade para garantir que o aluguel e as outras contas domésticas fossem pagas, mas agora, a mãe realmente, realmente queria retribuir o favor a sua filha sem desenterrar nada do passado. Renée não era, de maneira nenhuma, estúpida.

"E como você planeja mimá-la?" Renée perguntou de repente. "Bella me disse que você está voltando a estudar..."

Eu ri, levantando a mão. "Meus pais me deixaram... Bem, eu estou bem. Vamos colocar dessa maneira. Bella não tem que trabalhar, se ela não quiser, mas eu nunca diria isso a ela. Ela adora ensinar e seus alunos a adoram "

Havia uma parte de mim que queria dizer que ela saberia estas coisas sobre Bella se ela tivesse feito o mínimo de esforço para visitá-la em Seattle, mas eu não disse nada. Eu iria garantir que Renée soubesse disso.

Passos pesados descendo as escadas chamaram a nossa atenção, e ambos acenamos para Phil sonolento, que fez uma linha reta para a máquina de café na cozinha.

Eu drenei as últimas gotas do meu, levantando-me da cadeira. Eu sorri para Renée, tendo finalmente chegado a algum tipo de entendimento sobre ela.

"Eu acho que vou defender o seu caso de não cozinhar para Bella" eu disse a ela com uma risada.

Renée riu e levantou-se ao meu lado. Ela me puxou para um abraço inesperado e, em seguida, beijou meu rosto. "Estou feliz que ela tenha você. Ela precisa de você", ela declarou em voz baixa, mas seus olhos estavam quentes. "Eu conheço a minha filha, Edward. Ela fala de você mais do que falou sobre qualquer outra pessoa em toda a sua vida. Ela olha para você como se você tivesse pendurado a lua. Ela nunca precisou de mim, mas ela realmente precisa de você."

Franzindo a testa, eu deixei escapar um suspiro. "Vai por mim, você sempre precisa de sua mãe, Renée... de _qualquer_ maneira."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Váacordar nossa menina, ok? E diga que qualquer lista que ela esteja fazendo irá para o lixo. Talvez possamos caminhar na praia mais tarde... Oh! Ou há um teatro realmente bom que será aberto mais tarde..."

Rindo da repentina mudança de engrenagens, eu voltei para dentro da casa, peguei uma xícara de café para Bella com creme e açúcar suficiente para colocar alguém em coma, e fiz meu caminho lá para cima. Assim como Renée e eu tínhamos adivinhado, Bella estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas na cama, com um bloco de papel e caneta na mão.

"Bom dia, meu doce", eu disse, colocando o café na sua mesa de cabeceira e dando um beijo em sua testa.

"Eu tenho que encontrar um supermercado aberto. Minha mãe tem quase nada do que eu preciso para..."

Eu tirei o bloco e a caneta de suas mãos, e joguei sobre o meu ombro antes de cair sobre ela, empurrando-a com cuidado sobre o colchão. Eu sorri enquanto apoiava as minhas mãos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça.

"Edward", ela protestou franzindo a testa, mas havia um sorriso nos seus lábios enquanto eu a beijava para que se calasse.

"Calma, bonita. Você não irá fazer nada hoje, a não ser o que sua mãe lhe disser". Eu disse a ela, passando meus lábios nos dela.

"Oh, o que? Agora você e Renée são melhores amigos?" Ela riu, envolvendo os braços no meu pescoço.

"Nós podemos ser." Eu ri, me ajeitando no berço de suas coxas. "Eu posso ser... muito charmoso quando quero ser."

"Não sei nada disso." Ela riu, rosnando quando a minha mão escorregou debaixo da minha camiseta que ela estava usando, a fim de fazer cócegas em suas costelas.

"E sua mãe só quer mimá-la", eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela, mas eu beijei-a novamente.

Eu queria dizer a ela que Renée lutava com o pensamento de que Bella não precisava dela, mas os dois tinham uma dinâmica que funcionava, e eu só não queria foder com isso. Nunca. Meu mal-estar de conhecer Renée desapareceu porque eu queria que Bella tivesse bons momentos. Por que mexer com uma coisa boa? E de uma forma pequena, eu invejava Bella.

"Venha, baby", eu disse, saindo de cima dela. "Ela e Phil querem nos levar a algum lugar."

"Onde?"

"Quer parar de fazer perguntas e carregar o seu doce traseiro para fora da cama?" Eu ri, puxando-a para cima.

"Ok, ok", Bella concordou com uma risadinha, levantando-se e pegando o café que eu tinha feito para ela, "Mas só se você tomar banho comigo."

Sorrindo, eu não pode deixar de dar um passo mais perto dela. "Isabella... o que você tem em mente?"

"Venha tomar banho comigo, e eu te mostro, Sr. obtuso." Ela riu, gritando quando eu pisei ameaçadoramente para a frente novamente. "Eu talvez precise começar este dia com o pé direito, a fim de sobreviver."

"Mm", eu gemi, passando os braços em torno dela e enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Sim senhora..."

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Que bruxa desagradável!" Renée exclamou num sussurro alto e exagerado enquanto ela e Bella caminhavam de braços dados na praia.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas Tanya causava os melhores reações nas pessoas.

"Homem isso foi meio frio", Phil murmurou ao meu lado.

Eu bufei e encolhi os ombros. Eu estava me sentindo cheio do jantar, cansado de ter viajado, e se eu fosse ser honesto, com um pouco de saudades de Seattle - mesmo que o voo de volta amanhã fosse longo e tedioso. No entanto, eu não teria trocado a vinda até aqui por nada, porque o olhar no rosto de Bella era realmente a minha recompensa. Ela tinha vindo aqui esperando ter que comandar o show, e ela não o fez, por isso, observá-la apenas desfrutar da companhia de sua mãe foi incrível para mim.

O jantar tinha sido preenchido com conversas animadas e realmente boa comida. O restaurante tinha sido em um cais velho feito para parecer com uma cabana de pesca, mas a comida era excelente. Junto com o menu tradicional de Ação de Graças, eles também ofereciam alimentos com um toque da Flórida - garoupa, sanduíches, torta de limão, e ostras... as quais eu comi até não caber mais.

Phil e eu tínhamos escutado as duas mulheres falar sobre feriados passados que tinham sido divertidos, mas era verdade o que Bella tinha dito. Renée não ficava em um lugar por muito tempo. Na verdade, Phoenix e Jacksonville tinham sido os recordes.

"E eu não sei?" Bella riu, rolando aqueles belos olhos castanhos para sua mãe.

Eu ri com ela, finalmente, voltando-me para Phil. "Melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, porém", eu admiti para ele.

Ele sorriu, batendo no meu ombro. "Às vezes acontece dessa forma."

Chegamos de volta ao apartamento, e eu tinha que admitir que a caminhada tinha ajudado com o meu estômago cheio, mas eu queria gemer quando Renée apareceu com mais planos e atividades.

"Então... filme, e há um pequeno centro comercial que abrirá mais cedo para a Black Friday..."

Phil, porém, gemeu, revirando os olhos. "Renée, querida, nos dê uma pausa, ok? Deixe-os respirar."

"Você só quer um cochilo", acusou ela, sorrindo para ele enquanto empurrava um dedo em seu peito.

"Sim! Absolutamente", disse ele com uma risada divertida, "Mas eu me contentaria com uma xícara de café e uma chance de sentar por um minuto."

"Mas eles estão indo embora amanhã", ela argumentou, franzindo a testa.

"Mãe", Bella disse, pegando a minha mão, "Vamos onde você quiser, mas eu gostaria de tomar um café, também. Essa comida toda me deixou com sono."

E lá estava. A dinâmica que elas sempre tinham compartilhado. Renée imediatamente começou a tagarelar sobre um novo creme e arrastou sua filha para dentro para fazer o café. Eu me sentei na espreguiçadeira na sacada dos fundos, decidindo que era o meu lugar favorito. Me manteve no alcance da voz de Bella, mas também proporcionava-lhes sua própria privacidade.

Não demorou muito para que uma caneca aparecesse diante de mim.

"Aí está", Bella disse, sentando-se entre as minhas pernas quando eu dei um tapinha na almofada. "Você está bem?"

Rindo, eu beijei seu pescoço uma vez, me afastando para puxá-la contra o meu peito. "Eu estou mais do que tudo bem, amor. Eu tenho a mulher mais bonita no meu colo. O que diabos há para reclamar?"

"Bem, o fato de que minha mãe pode esgotar as pessoas?" Ela riu, pegando a caneca e tomando um gole.

"Você conhece Emmett, certo?" Eu brinquei. "O cara grande? Fala demais? Zero filtro do cérebro para a boca?"

"Sim", ela respondeu com uma risadinha, se virando para beijar a minha bochecha. "Ponto tomado, Edward."

"Estou feliz por termos vindo. Ver sua mãe é bom para você", eu disse a ela, beijando sua têmpora. "Eu ainda acho que ela tem que ir visitá-la mais, mas... talvez isso nem sempre seja viável."

"Ei", ela sussurrou, virando-se para que aqueles profundos e doces olhos castanhos estivessem me encarando.

"O que foi meu doce?"

"Vamos passar o Natal sozinhos... só nós dois", sugeriu ela, encolhendo os ombros. "Pelo menos a véspera de Natal. Eu sei que Charlie vai querer que a gente vá para lá no dia de Natal, mas..."

Eu sorri e, em seguida, dei um beijo nos lábios dela. Ela tinha gosto de açúcar, café e hortelã. "Isso parece... realmente muito bom."

"Ok, crianças!" Renée cantarolou de dentro da casa. "Que filme iremos ver?"

Minha risada se transformou em uma gargalhada quando ambos - Bella e Phil gemeram.

"O que você quiser, mãe", Bella suspirou, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.

Eu peguei a caneca e coloquei sobre a mesa, só para virar ela de lado no meu colo. Beijando seus lábios suavemente, eu subi pela bochecha até a orelha.

"Mmm", eu cantarolei, abrindo minha boca para ter apenas uma pequena amostra dela. "Muito ruim da sua mãe vai... As coisas que poderíamos fazer em um cinema escuro e frio, Isabella..."

Seus dedos se enroscaram no meu cabelo, me segurando onde ela queria enquanto eu distribuía beijos atrás de sua orelha.

"Você... Você é o diabo, querido", ela respondeu com uma risada suave.

"Talvez", eu ronronei contra sua orelha, passando a minha língua em torno dela.

Ela riu, empurrando-me um pouco para trás e levantando-se. "Vamos, Sargento. Vamos testar sua teoria quando voltarmos para Seattle."

Sorrindo, eu peguei a mão dela, quando ela ofereceu e me levantei ficando na frente dela. "Excelente", eu respondi, fazendo-a rir. "Nós vamos ter alguns dias quando chegarmos em casa antes de eu voltar a estudar."

Os olhos da minha menina suavizaram com a menção da palavra "casa". E eu entendi. Nós poderíamos ir a qualquer lugar, mas a nossa casa na pequena rua calma tinha realmente se tornado o nosso porto seguro. Tinha sido a nossa meta por tanto tempo que nós agora vivíamos na pequena bolha que tínhamos criado.

"Eu sei, amor", eu disse, beijando sua testa. "Vamos lá, vamos bancar as crianças obedientes por mais algumas horas, e depois, amanhã, nós podemos ir para casa. Ok?"

Ela sorriu, beijou meus lábios, e assentiu. "OK."

* * *

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	171. Chapter 169

**Capítulo 169: Bella**

 **Seattle - sexta-feira, 24 de dezembro de 2010 às 16h22min**

"Querida, você quer mais chocolate?" Edward murmurou, estendendo a mão.

"Mmm, sim, obrigada." Eu sorri, entregando-lhe minha caneca agora vazia.

Enquanto ele ia para a cozinha buscar mais chocolate quente, eu olhava para a lareira, pensando em todas as mudanças que tínhamos feito na casa no último mês.

A primeira é claro, foi a linda lareira atualmente situada no rack que segurava a televisão. O tempo esteve excepcionalmente quente pela maioria de novembro, mas uma vez que o frio bateu, Edward tinha sugerido tentar encontrar uma a gás. Nós tínhamos encontrado essa quase que imediatamente. Porque o cômodo não tinha muito espaço da parede sobrando, encontrar uma que ficasse em um rack foi perfeito para as nossas necessidades. A TV estava em cima dela, e havia muito espaço nas prateleiras para todo o material de jogos, além de alguns livros e retratos.

Nós também tínhamos pintado a sala de estar e o quarto. Não eram enormes mudanças, mas eu estava sentindo mais a atmosfera de lar. Desde que estávamos em um imóvel alugado, não havia muita coisa que poderíamos fazer, mas apenas as pequenas mudanças tinham feito a diferença.

Assim que chegamos da Flórida, começamos a procurar as decorações de Natal que eu já tinha. Normalmente, eu montava uma árvore falsa, mas uma vez que este seria o nosso primeiro Natal juntos, nós dois decidimos que queríamos uma de verdade. Isso significava esperar umas duas semanas, mas antes disso, nós penduramos a guirlanda, colocamos outras decorações, e só isso já fez a casa entrar no clima do Natal. Finalmente, semana passada fomos com a turma para uma das fazendas de árvores na área e cortamos a nossa própria. Estava atualmente situada no canto, e embora tivéssemos que mudar as coisas ao redor para caber, ela era perfeita. Nós tínhamos pensado em decorar em duas cores, mas no final, com os ornamentos pessoais - incluindo alguns que Irina tinha guardado e incluído em uma das caixas de Chicago - e as luzes, acabamos com uma espécie de confusão, mas nós amamos, e eu achei linda.

Edward me entregou minha caneca e depois sentou no sofá ao meu lado. "Fizemos um bom trabalho, não é?"

Inclinando-me para beijá-lo uma vez, eu concordei com um aceno. "Nós fizemos."

"Você falou com as meninas?"

"Oh! Sim, Alice mandou uma mensagem há uma hora enquanto você estava fora, trabalhando com pá e a neve. Eles chegaram lá muito bem."

Edward sorriu. "Bom. Eu imaginei que chegariam, mas não deixa de ser uma viagem, de modo que é bom saber." Ele tomou um gole de chocolate quente antes de falar novamente. "Eu aposto que Alice está contente de ver seus pais."

Sorrindo, eu disse: "Sim, eu tenho certeza que sim. Eles sempre foram próximos. Os pais dela são incríveis. Eles não eram realmente rigorosos, mas também... Alice não era realmente um diabinho ou qualquer coisa assim. Esme era uma boa figura materna sempre que eu precisava de uma depois de me mudar para Forks. Não que minha mãe não iria ouvir se eu precisasse, mas às vezes, era apenas mais fácil ter um ombro de mãe ali para chorar ou de um perspectiva de mãe sobre uma situação, se ela soubesse que meninos estavam envolvidos. E Carlisle é apenas... bem, não há realmente nenhuma melhor maneira de dizer isso do que ele é Carlisle. " Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Ele é tão altruísta, e ele faz qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo se você precisar dele. Ele deixa todas as enfermeiras babando por ele, porque ele é tão sexy..." Eu ri com a sobrancelha levantada de Edward. "Desculpe, mas ele é. Ele parece mais jovem do que é, as pessoas se surpreendem quando descobrem que ele é velho o suficiente para ser avô."

"Jasper parece feliz com eles", comentou ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ele é. Eles aceitaram-no no primeiro minuto, tratando-o como um filho. Ele ama Ali como um louco, e eles podem ver. Eles são incríveis porque amam Emmett, Rose, e a mim como se fôssemos da família também, como sei que irão amar você". Eu apertei sua coxa, onde a minha mão estava descansando gentilmente.

"Você está chateada por não estar com eles em Forks agora?" Edward parecia um pouco preocupado, triste, e definitivamente curioso.

Balançando a cabeça uma vez, eu me virei, dobrando meu corpo mais em direção a ele. "Babe, esta foi a decisão certa para nós dois. Amanhã, vamos para Forks para passar o dia com a minha família. Eu vou ver Esme e Carlisle então. Eu _queria_ passar um pouco do Natal como um casal, apenas nós dois - comemorando nosso primeiro Natal juntos. Não duvide que isso é o que eu queria, ok?"

Depois de um momento, ele sorriu, inclinando-se para me beijar suavemente. "Ok", ele murmurou contra os meus lábios.

Quando o beijo não pareceu que iria parar, ele se aproximou e colocou a caneca sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá. Então ele pegou a minha e pôs ao lado da dele, nunca uma vez deixando seus lábios se afastarem dos meus. Ele segurou meu quadril e me puxou. Eu peguei a dica e montei suas pernas, gemendo quando ele balançou os quadris.

Em poucos minutos, nossas roupas estavam espalhadas em torno de nós no chão, o fogo aquecendo a nossa pele enquanto nossos corpos saciados finalmente relaxavam mais uma vez.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

Algumas horas mais tarde, o nosso jantar de pizza congelada terminou, Edward e eu estávamos sentados no sofá em frente à televisão. Nós tínhamos discutido qual dos vários filmes de Natal que estavam passando na TV assistir, mas no final, realmente não tinha sido uma decisão difícil.

" _Ohh, que tal_ o Grinch roubou o Natal _?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o ABC Family na lista de canais._

" _Se fosse a versão animada, talvez", Edward disse, fazendo uma careta. "Não esse com o Jim Carrey." Ele viu enquanto eu mudava os canais. "Espere, volte." Quando eu o fiz, ele disse: "Que tal_ Milagre na rua 34 _?"_

 _Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, é a nova versão. Eu gosto da antiga, mas eu acho que irá passar mais tarde esta noite."_

 _Nós dois balançamos a cabeça com Arnold Schwarzenegger_ e com _Bing Crosby, mas TBS foi o vencedor._

" _Sim! Eu amo este filme," Edward disse, apontando quando eu apertei o play._

" _Eu também. Eu vi_ uma história do Natal _, pelo menos uma vez a cada época de Natal." Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Rose e Alice odeiam, mas eu adoro e Charlie também, por isso, normalmente a gente vê juntos - Às vezes duas ou três vezes."_

De alguma forma, nós passamos pelo filme de noventa minutos relativamente castamente. Mãos tinham andado, lábios tinham acariciado, mas nós dois passamos a maior parte do filme, na verdade, _vendo o filme_.

Virando o rosto para ele, eu sorri. "Eu juro, minha parte favorita é quando os cães que roubam o peru e, em seguida, a família tem que comer comida chinesa no jantar de Natal. A aparência em seus rostos quando o garçom resolve o problema é inestimável!"

Edward riu e concordou. "Eu amo essa, também, mas eu tenho que escolher a parte da luminária..."

"Claro." Eu provoquei, revirando os olhos. "Você é um cara."

"Não duvide, querida", ele rosnou, mordendo meu queixo.

Eu me afastei, rindo. "Não agora, cowboy. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro e pegar uma coisa no quarto. Me arranje mais um pouco de chocolate quente e me encontre aqui?"

Beijando-me suavemente, Edward sorriu contra os meus lábios. "Amo você, meu doce."

Eu o beijei de volta, tomando um momento para inspirar seu cheiro. "Eu também te amo."

* * *

 ** _Presentes de Natal trocados no próximo capítulo? O que será que eles aprontaram?_**

 ** _Beijo,_**

 ** _Nai_**


	172. Chapter 170

Capítulo 170: Edward

 **Seattle ... sexta-feira 24 de dezembro de 2010 às 20h35min**

Eu coloquei as duas canecas de chocolate quente sobre a mesa de café antes de desligar a TV e colocar um CD de música de Natal que Bella tinha me pedido para gravar no piano. Eu bufei, ouvindo meus próprios erros, mas não era algo que ela provavelmente capturaria.

Passando uma mão nervosa pelo meu cabelo, eu entrei na biblioteca e fui direto para a velha escrivaninha do meu pai. Eu sabia que estava prestes a entrar em apuros, mas eu não podia simplesmente deixar que o nosso primeiro Natal passasse sem dar algo para a minha menina, apesar de nós termos concordamos que não precisava de nada. Era suposto sermos apenas nós dois, uma celebração de estarmos juntos depois de um longo ano de espera, escrevendo cartas, ansiando para estar um com o outro. Abri a gaveta e peguei o pequeno presente embrulhado e escondido atrás das pastas de arquivo. Pensando que talvez eu devesse esperar para outra hora, ou talvez dar a ela no novo ano, eu guardei a coisa, mas depois de passar uma noite incrível com ela, eu queria que ela o tivesse. Meio que iria se encaixar com o porquê estarmos sozinhos no feriado de qualquer maneira.

Caminhando para a sala de estar, eu dei um sorriso. Parecia que eu não era o único que tinha quebrado a regra. Colocando meu próprio presente embrulhado junto a outro na mesa de café, eu ri para a minha menina, que estava deitada no sofá, enrolada em uma colcha. Caindo sobre ela, eu sorri quando olhei para os dois presentes.

"Nós dois somos mentirosos, hein?" Ela riu, tocando o meu rosto.

"É bom descobrirmos agora", eu disse, com uma falsa sinceridade no meu tom. "Quero dizer... isso nos dá algo para as resoluções do nosso Ano Novo. Caso contrário, serão mentiras, mentiras, nada além de mentiras o tempo todo."

Bella riu, empurrando-me até que ambos estávamos sentados. "Tudo bem, Pinóquio. Vamos ver, então."

Levantando uma sobrancelha para ela, de repente eu peguei o presente dela, rasgando o papel, mas sua risada me fez parar.

"O quê? Há momentos para ser um cavalheiro, mas com presentes de Natal não!" Eu expliquei, deleitando-me com aquela cara feliz que estava agora, de repente nervosa. Parei, largando o presente no meu colo. "O que foi meu doce?"

"É só que... Não é muito, mas eu achei que você poderia gostar. Quero dizer... parecia tanto com você", ela disse, mordendo nervosamente a ponta do polegar.

Inclinando-me, eu dei um beijo em sua testa enrugada. "Pode ser uma bola de boliche que eu irei adorar, minha linda menina."

Ela bufou, revirando os olhos, e cutucou a minha perna. "Não é uma bola de boliche, Edward."

"Eu posso ver." Eu ri, e me inclinei até sua orelha. "Graças a Deus. Eu odeio boliche", eu sussurrei.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça para mim, observando cada movimento meu enquanto eu arrancava o papel de embrulho. Dentro da pequena caixa havia um pequeno livro preto com um elástico em torno. Abrindo-o, minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram ao máximo. Era um caderno de música com páginas em branco para composição. Na capa de couro, minhas iniciais - EAM - foram gravadas em uma pequena placa, rodeada por algumas notas musicais. Era muito bonito.

"Você pediu páginas para composição enquanto estava no exterior," Bella disse suavemente. "E você vai começar a faculdade no próximo mês... eu achei que talvez..."

Tocando o queixo dela, eu forcei seu olhar nervoso para o meu. "É absolutamente perfeito, amor. Eu vou usar até acabar." Eu beijei seus lábios suavemente, pressionando minha testa na dela. "Obrigado, Bella."

"A capa sai, então você pode colocar em um novo caderno quando esse estiver cheio", ela acrescentou, soando muito mais confiante e relaxada agora.

Eu a beijei de novo, me perdendo apenas por um momento, simplesmente porque eu podia. Afastando-me, eu estendi a mão, colocando meu presente para ela em seu colo.

"Parece que nós estávamos pensando da mesma maneira, mas enquanto você estava preocupada com o futuro, eu fui com o passado", eu disse com um sorriso.

Minha menina foi mais cuidadosa quando começou a desembrulhar o presente dela. Mas quando um livro foi revelado, seus dedos imediatamente abriram a primeira página, o que provocou um suspiro dela.

"É...? Você...?" ela gaguejou, de repente folheando várias páginas, apenas para ocasionalmente parar de ler.

"Cada única carta e e-mail que trocamos até que eu vim para casa", eu sussurrei, olhando preocupado entre o livro apertado em suas mãos e os olhos agora lacrimejantes. "Eu nunca mais quero perdê-los."

A empresa que eu tinha encontrado tinha feito um trabalho incrível; eles tinham usado cópias com a nossa própria caligrafia para as primeiras cartas, mas tinham transcrito cada e-mail em uma bela fonte para cada palavra depois disso. Eles tinham ligado tudo em couro, usando um papel de pergaminho, a fim de dar esse toque clássico.

"Eu tentei esperar", eu divaguei, olhando por cima do ombro para algumas páginas, "Mas eu achei que eu não podia."

Palavras mais verdadeiras nunca foram ditas. Na verdade, eu descobri que havia um monte de coisas que eu simplesmente não podia esperar mais tempo. Eu tive que me segurar muito para não pedir-lhe para se casar comigo. Mas eu não achava que fosse o momento certo. Eu sabia que precisava esperar, dar-nos tempo para aclimatar a ficar juntos em algum tipo de base diária, mas porra, como eu queria. Com o casamento de Charlie, a viagem no feriado, o fato de eu ter sido aceito na faculdade e a programação da escola de Bella, eu ainda tinha que achar que o momento certo. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil apenas não pedir a ela para ser minha esposa. O que manteve a minha boca fechada foi o fato de que o anel não estava sequer aqui em casa.

"Eu estou feliz", ela emocionou-se, virando-se para me beijar rapidamente. "Edward, isso é realmente incrível. E vê-los outra vez..."

"Eu sei", eu disse com um aceno de cabeça. "É como assistir a coisa toda acontecer novamente." Afastando seu cabelo do pescoço, eu ri suavemente contra sua pele. "Você gostou eu estou supondo."

"Eu gostei! Eu amei! Obrigada", ela falou emocionada, fechando o livro, só para abri-lo outra vez

Bella quase não tirou os olhos das páginas, mesmo quando eu desloquei-nos no sofá de modo que ela estava sentada entre as minhas pernas. Puxando-a contra o meu peito, eu li por cima do ombro dela enquanto ela folheava as primeiras páginas. Apenas a nossa simples, gentil e educada introdução trouxe de volta as memórias de onde eu tinha estado, como ela me fez sentir.

 **"** _ **Olá, Sargento Masen! Você não me conhece. Meu nome é Bella Swan."**_

 **"** _ **Mas se eu nunca ouvir falar de você novamente, Senhorita Swan, eu entendo completamente... mais uma vez, obrigado. Atenciosamente, sargento Edward Anthony Masen".**_

"Ladra de Cookies", Bella disse com uma risadinha, o que só me fez sorrir contra seu ombro.

"Você ainda é!" Eu rosnei dramaticamente. "Nem todos os cookies vão para dentro do pote."

"É meu direito como padeira, Edward", ela argumentou, inclinando-se para o meu beijo em sua bochecha.

Foi fácil ver as nossas conversas mudando lentamente para histórias reveladoras, amores passados, a morte dos meus pais, e, finalmente, as Vinte Perguntas – que foi o que mudou tudo. Muros começaram a cair, o flerte começou, e ficou muito óbvio que nós dois estávamos nos apaixonando praticamente ao mesmo tempo. E tudo veio à tona quando eu me machuquei.

"Foda-se, tudo mudou então", eu suspirei baixinho, sacudindo a cabeça diante dos e-mails que ocorreram após a sessão de Skype onde nós dois dissemos "eu te amo" pela primeira vez.

"Sim", ela disse suavemente, e com um leve aceno de cabeça, mas então ela bufou uma risadinha sexy-como-inferno. "Eu não posso acreditar que você pediu para o doutor medir o seu pau..."

Eu gemi com o som dessa palavra escapando de seus lábios e ao fato de que eu estava fodido por causa dos analgésicos para permitir que alguém fizesse isso. Minha testa bateu em seu ombro enquanto ela ria muito mais.

"O médico perguntou, amor", Eu bufei, balançando a cabeça, mas mantendo o meu rosto enterrado. "Eu tinha acabado de ler um dos seus e-mails; eu estava totalmente chapado com os remédios para dor, então eu tive um problema grave no momento em que ele mencionou a reação do meu corpo, o pedido saiu voando da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar."

Ela fechou o livro, colocou sobre a mesa, e virou-se para que pudéssemos ficar frente a frente. "Sabe, Sargento", ela ronronou, com os olhos escuros enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre os meus ombros, "Não podemos mostrar esse livro aos nossos filhos ou netos".

"Ou para qualquer outra pessoa." Eu disse com uma risada, colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha com uma mão enquanto a outra deslizava sob a minha camiseta que ela estava usando e para baixo, naquele doce lugar que estava mal coberto por algodão macio. "Nós não éramos exatamente..."

"Classificação livre", ela terminou com uma bufada adorável, mas, em seguida, mordeu o lábio inferior. "Nós dizíamos tudo, você sabe..."

"Mm", eu cantarolei contra seus lábios. "Sim. E nem sequer chegamos perto de realizar out..."

"É verdade..." ela suspirou, esfregando seu corpo exatamente contra o meu pau agora duro para me fazer tremer. "Mas os que fizemos foi tão, tão bom..."

"Você ainda fica tão sexy na porra das minhas camisetas", eu disse, apertando sua parte inferior para que eu pudesse puxá-la até mim me montando.

"Eu não posso entrar em um elevador, a menos que você esteja comigo", ela disse com um sorriso sexy e um movimento tortuosamente lento de seus quadris.

"Será que já tomamos um banho sozinhos ultimamente?" Eu perguntei, com um sorriso torto para ela enquanto ela pairava sobre mim. Seu cabelo caiu em torno de nós como uma cortina, com cheiro de limpo, floral, e um toque dos cookies que ela fez para levar para Charlie.

"Não, se não tivermos." Ela riu, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "E nada se salvou este lugar", disse ela, acenando um dedo ao redor. "Existe uma local nesta casa que não contaminamos?"

"Eu duvido", eu sussurrei contra seus lábios, "Mas eu não tenho nada contra repetições. Você sabe, apenas no caso de termos esquecido algum lugar."

"Verdade."

"Deus, você é tão bonita", eu suspirei, traçando o meu dedo ao longo de sua bochecha, como eu me alegrava com seu doce semblante meio corado de excitação. A combinação nela era absolutamente de tirar o fôlego.

Os olhos de Bella estavam com as pálpebras pesadas, mas seu sorriso suave e querendo. Seu corpo se moldou ao meu quando ela se inclinou para me beijar. Minhas mãos desceram até suas coxas, sobre sua parte inferior, e por baixo de sua camiseta.

"Eu amo as suas mãos em mim", ela sussurrou contra os meus lábios, se afastando o suficiente para eu agarrar sua camiseta e atirá-la ao chão da sala.

Minhas mãos não pararam; simplesmente continuaram a tocar cada polegada dela. Eu segurei seus seios em minhas mãos, meus polegares provocando levemente seus mamilos pontiagudos apenas para ouvir o gemido doce que sempre lhe escapava. Arrastando meus dedos para baixo por sua coluna, eu deslizei por baixo do cós da calcinha vermelha e verde berrante que ela usava.

Esticando as pernas atrás dela, eu sussurrei, "Deite-se".

Eu puxou as pernas de modo que seus pés se colocaram no meu peito. Agarrando sua calcinha, eu puxei para baixo e tirei, o que me deixou com a melhor vista de sua boceta quente e molhada no meu peito nu.

"Olha como você está molhada, amor", Eu ronronei, provocando o interior de suas coxas com um único dedo. Mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando com todas as minhas forças não saltar e apenas comê-la ali, mas eu tinha certeza que eu ia falhar. "Como isso aconteceu?"

"Suas cartas, Edward", ela ofegou, a cabeça caindo para trás enquanto o meu dedo escorregava para dentro de sua dobras para provocá-la. Eu podia sentir seu cabelo macio nas minhas pernas, fazendo cócegas nos meus pés. "As coisas que você dizia para mim... eu acabava neste estado o tempo todo."

Eu sorri, beijando seus tornozelos. Suas coxas se juntaram e os quadris se ergueram, mas eu a impedi. "Uh uh, meu doce. Abra-se para mim. Eu quero ver meus dedos te fodendo."

As pernas dela se abriram e o calor e a umidade que envolvia o meu dedo enquanto eu deslizava dentro dela provocou uma cadeia de palavrões em mim. Meu polegar encontrou seu clitóris, circulando-o, aplicando pressão suficiente para fazer suas paredes pulsar.

O corpo de Bella rolou da cabeça aos pés em uma gloriosa onda, devassa. "Mais, baby, por favor."

"Quanto mais, Isabella?" Eu perguntei, mordiscando a pele de seu tornozelo. "Quantos dedos eu te dizia para usar?"

"Umm... Ah!" Ela engasgou quando eu adicionei um segundo dedo dentro dela.

"Quantos amor?"

"Tr... três", ela finalmente respondeu, com a voz rouca.

"Isso mesmo, três. Olhe para mim, baby", eu ordenei. "Observe-me fazer você gozar..."

A testa da minha menina estava brilhando de suor, mas sua respiração estava acelerada quando eu removi meus dedos dela e lambi, apenas para deslizar dentro dela novamente - desta vez, com um terceiro dedo. Porra, ela estava tão molhada, tão quente, e muito, muito perto, enquanto observava o que minha mão estava fazendo com ela, o som quase ofuscava a música que estava tocando no fundo.

Usando minha outra mão, eu encontrei seu clitóris inchado e muito sensível. Começando com um círculo lento, eu provoquei-o primeiro pare então aplicar pressão suficiente para sentir seu clímax quase atingir o seu ponto de ruptura.

"Oh, meu bem. Goza para mim", eu implorei porque eu precisava estar dentro dela em breve.

Observá-la, senti-la, saboreá-la estava me deixando louco. Eu estava duro como aço, pulsando ao ponto de ser doloroso. Ela era muito bonita, muito sensível ao meu toque para seu próprio bem. Ela era a epítome do sexy e sensual.

Suas paredes apertaram os meus dedos com força. Sua cabeça caiu para trás novamente e o meu nome tomou conta da sala. Mas foi o aumento de seus quadris, os pés empurrando para cima de mim, e o aperto instável de suas mãos em suas coxas que me fez sorrir em triunfo. Todo o seu corpo estremeceu, os dedos agarrando meus pulsos me afastando. Quando ela se sentou em cima de mim, eu podia sentir seus sucos contra a pele do meu estômago.

"Ajeite as pernas baby", ela disse, se afastando e puxando a minha cueca para baixo.

Com movimentos rápidos, nos deslocamos até que eu estava sobre ela porque eu não poderia esperar muito mais tempo. Olhando para ela, ao mesmo tempo eu levantei uma de suas pernas entre nós, eu sabia que não iria durar muito tempo sem pedir que ela fosse minha em todos os sentidos, para ser minha esposa. Eu pensei que eu poderia esperar, mas eu estava tão errado. Eu a amava muito, precisava dela muito para esperar.

Mas, por agora, tudo o que eu poderia dizer era, "Feliz Natal, minha doce menina. Eu te amo."

* * *

 _ **Esse capítulo não deixa uma vontade louca de comecar a ler tudo de novo lá do início? 3**_

 _ **Beijo,**_

 _ **Nai**_


	173. Chapter 171

**Capítulo 171: Bella**

 **Terça-feira, 28 de dezembro de 2010 às 13h02min**

"Tem _certeza_ que temos tudo o que precisamos?" Edward perguntou pela segunda vez desde que tínhamos saído de casa.

Eu ri, parando o carro no estacionamento do abrigo de animais. Estacionando em um local perto da porta, eu me virei de frente para ele. "Babe, montamos o poste e desembrulhamos todos os brinquedos. A caixa de areia está cheia e na lavanderia, as tigelas de comida e água estão no canto da cozinha, e você está com a coleira, certo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Desculpe. Eu só quero que tudo seja perfeito."

Ele estava sendo tão doce, como um menino tendo seu primeiro animal de estimação.

Inclinando-me, eu o beijei uma vez e depois cobri o rosto com a minha mão. "Vai ser. Não se preocupe tanto. Agora, vamos escolher um gatinho."

No minuto que entramos pela porta do abrigo, eu senti meu coração apertar. Eu podia ouvir os cães adultos latindo a partir do cômodo grande na parte de trás e ao lado da grande sala principal, os gatos estavam miando seu próprio coro. Gritinhos e gemidos mais agudos vinham do cômodo do outro lado, claramente identificados como sendo de filhotes, e era para onde estávamos indo.

"Olá", uma mulher mais velha atrás do balcão disse em saudação. "Posso ajudar?"

Peguei a mão de Edward e levei-o até a mesa dela. "Nós gostaríamos de ver os seus gatinhos."

"Claro." Ela sorriu. "Eles estão naquela sala lá. Sintam-se livres para olhar ao redor, e se vocês não encontrarem nenhum que queiram, eu posso levá-los lá trás para ver os gatos mais velhos."

"Obrigado", Edward disse a ela, dando-lhe o sorriso que fazia o meu coração saltar a cada vez.

Quando a porta do cômodo menor se fechou atrás de nós, o barulho do indo dos outros cômodos diminuído. A maioria dos filhotes nesta sala eram silenciosos, estavam dormindo ou comendo do prato pequeno em sua gaiola. Alguns estavam apenas sentados atrás da porta da gaiola, olhando para a sala, seus olhos se fixaram em nós quando entramos.

"Deus, há tantos", eu suspirei, engolindo um nó na garganta.

Olhando rapidamente ao redor, eu podia ver quatro gaiolas com vários filhotes cada. Em uma das gaiolas de cachorros, a mãe estava amamentando quatro filhotes que não poderiam ter mais de duas semanas de idade. Eram de algum tipo de raça mista. Ao lado deles estava uma gaiola com dois filhotes de cachorro que pareciam que estavam quase prontos para ir para a seção adulta do abrigo. A terceira gaiola de filhotes eram obviamente buldogues. Eles eram tão enrugados e feios que eram bonitos.

Na última gaiola, os filhotes não pareciam muito mais velhos do que os primeiros - em uma inspeção mais detalhada, o cartão, no canto inferior esquerdo da gaiola dizia que eram Havaneses de seis semanas de idade. Eram as coisas mais bonitinhas que eu já vi, com um pelo de aparência suave preto, caras adoráveis, e as mais tristes expressões possíveis. Três estavam enroladinhos, mas um estava encolhido no canto sozinho. Sua cabeça estava apoiada nas patas dianteiras - uma das quais era branca como que para combinar com a ponta branca de seu focinho. Eu coloquei meu dedo no através da gaiola e acariciei sua cabeça, sentindo meu coração quebrar quando ele esfregou a cabeça contra o meu dedo uma vez antes de se afastar.

Dando a esse precioso bebê um último olhar triste, eu voltei minha atenção para Edward, que estava do outro lado da pequena sala com os gatinhos.

"Encontrou um que você gosta?" Eu perguntei, deslizando meu braço na cintura dele.

Edward acenou com a cabeça em direção a uma gaiola, onde um gatinho estava sozinho, miando suavemente. O cartão dizia: "Fêmea, 6 semanas de idade, Persa doméstica encontrada abandonada na rua em 02/12/10."

"Eu vou pedir a ela para vir tirá-la da gaiola para nós", eu murmurei, apertando o braço dele.

 **~ OoooooooO ~**

"Quietinho", Edward disse baixinho para o gatinho quando colocou cuidadosamente a caixa transportadora no banco de trás, puxando o cinto de segurança em volta. O gatinho miou lamentavelmente quando Edward ajustou a caixa na posição. "Shh, Cookie. Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem."

Eu me virei no meu lugar. "Cookie?" Levantando uma sobrancelha, eu não consegui segurar a risada.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Pareceu apropriado."

Olhando para o rosto adorável dele, bochechas tingidas rosa de constrangimento e um sorriso de menino, eu sorri e concordei. "Eu gosto."

O rosa desapareceu, e o sorriso de menino se transformou em seu sorriso marca registrada sexy quando ele se endireitou e fechou a porta, caminhando para o lado do motorista. Pouco antes de entrar no carro, ele disse: "Oh, eu já volto. Eu esqueci a papelada."

Enquanto ele estava lá dentro, eu me virei para olhar a gatinha, tentando acalmá-la, falando suavemente. Observando-a andar para frente e para trás na borda da porta da caixa, eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Edward tinha sido tão bonitinho quando a senhora do abrigo tinha vindo pegá-la para ele.

" _Ok", a mulher mais velha disse assim que entrou na sala. "Você está interessado nesta pequena, hmm?" Ao aceno de Edward, ela sorriu. "Ela tinha um caso grave de pulgas e micose quando foi trazida, então teve que ser tratada antes que pudesse ser liberada para adoção. Nós a colocamos aqui apenas na semana passada. Por alguma razão, nós temos muitas pessoas interessadas em gatinhos machos, mas não muitas nas fêmeas. Então vocês são os primeiros que pediram para vê-la, o que é uma pena, porque ela é simplesmente adorável, não é, querida?" Ela pegou a gatinha choramingando da gaiola, acariciando a cabecinha peluda suavemente. "Aqui está, meu jovem."_

 _Edward sorriu e gentilmente pegou a gatinha das mãos da mulher. "Ouch! Olha essas garras, pequena", ele a repreendeu suavemente._

 _Nós todos começamos a rir quando a gatinha subiu pela manga do suéter de Edward, mas para a nossa surpresa, ela se aconchegou em seu ombro, cravando suas garras no tecido quando começou a ronronar. Sua cabeça estava bem no ouvido dele, e ele sorriu._

" _Isso faz cócegas." Edward olhou para mim. "O que você acha?"_

 _Eu ri baixinho. "Eu acho que ela escolheu você."_

 _Ele deu outro sorriso e se virou para a senhora do abrigo. "Vamos levá-la."_

Cinco minutos depois, Edward abriu a porta do carro e entrou, agitando os papéis e me puxando para fora dos meus pensamentos. "Desculpe. Eu queria a recomendação em um bom veterinário na área, e ela estava ao telefone, então eu tive que esperar."

Dando de ombros, eu me virei para olhar para frente. Eu ainda estava olhando para a gatinha que ainda estava miando alto, parecendo tão solitária. "Está tudo bem. Cookie me fez companhia."

Edward sorriu. "Bom. Vamos para casa."

Eu dei uma última olhada para o abrigo antes de irmos embora. Eu não sabia se cada cão e gato seria adotado por boas famílias, mas meu coração estava doendo pelo pobre cachorrinho que parecia tão solitário em uma gaiola com seus irmãos.

 _Talvez um dia,_ eu pensei com um sorriso triste.

* * *

 **Eu não saberia lidar também... iria querer levar todos para casa... :(**


	174. Chapter 172

**Capítulo 173: Bella**

 **Seattle - quarta-feira, 29 de dezembro de 2010 às 13h14min**

Eu abri a porta do passageiro do carro de Alice e saí, com Rose se arrastando atrás de mim para que ela pudesse tomar o meu lugar.

Nosso riso ainda estava no ar quando Alice terminou a sua história. "Sim, meu aluno da primeira série se virou para mim e disse: 'Isso é o que ela disse!'"

Rindo, eu balancei a cabeça. "Obrigada pelo almoço, ladies."

"Tchau, Bella!" elas disseram junta, me fazendo rir quando Alice tocou a buzina uma vez antes de sair com o carro da minha entrada da garagem.

Quando eu abri a porta da frente, pude ouvir Edward no piano, embora a música tenha vacilado por um momento antes de ele voltar para o início da minha música. Sorrindo, eu deixei minha bolsa no sofá e olhei em volta em busca do gatinho. Não vendo nada, eu atravessei a sala de estar para a biblioteca, imaginando encontrá-la lá com Edward.

"Ei, baby", eu disse com um sorriso enquanto entrava no cômodo. Comecei a perguntar se ele se tinha se divertido com os caras quando o movimento no chão chamou a minha atenção para baixo. Quando eu vi não só o gatinho de Edward, mas uma pequena bola preta de pelos, eu ofeguei.

Caindo de joelhos, eu estendi minha mão para o cachorro e o deixei cheirar meus dedos. Ele me lambeu algumas vezes, seu pequeno rabo abanando furiosamente enquanto ele dava pequenos saltos. Cuidadosamente eu o peguei e embalei junto ao meu peito, virando minha cabeça um pouco para que ele lambesse meu queixo, não meus lábios.

"Edward", eu suspirei, "O que você fez?"

Quando o cachorro atacou meu queixo com lambidas carinhosas, eu senti a plaquinha pesada de sua coleira bater contra o meu peito. Eu afastei o cachorro um pouco para que eu pudesse alcançar o coração ligado à pequena coleira azul.

"Eu te prometi uma surpresa", Edward respondeu suavemente.

Quando eu finalmente fui capaz de ver a coisa, meu coração pulou uma batida. Eu fiquei com medo por um momento de não ser capaz de respirar.

 _Você quer casar conosco?_ Estava gravado no coração de prata.

Tremendo, eu senti lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos quando virei o virei o cachorrinho de frente para Edward. Eu estava tendo problemas para processar...

... Até que eu o vi se ajoelhar na minha frente, abrindo uma pequena caixa preta enquanto perguntava: "Bem, você quer?"

Eu não hesitei, nem mesmo para olhar para o que eu sabia que tinha que ser um anel. Enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto, eu assenti. "Sim! É claro que eu vou casar com você!"

O sorriso de Edward era tão grande quanto ao que eu sabia que estava no meu rosto quando ele se levantou e tirou o anel da caixa. Eu finalmente olhei para baixo quando ele estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão esquerda, deixando-me segurando o novo membro da família com a minha direita.

O anel era lindo - platina ou ouro branco mais provável, diamante redondo no meio com cinco diamantes menores em ambos os lados. Eu observei Edward deslizá-lo no meu dedo, onde serviu perfeitamente.

"É maravilhoso", eu suspirei, engolindo o nó na garganta quando olhei de volta para ele.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "É bonito, mas perde feio para a mulher mais linda que eu já vi."

Quando agarrei a camisa dele com a minha mão recém-adornada e o puxei para mim, o cachorro entre nós começou a se agitar para descer. Rindo contra os lábios de Edward, eu coloquei o coitadinho no chão, liberando o meu outro braço.

"Eu te amo", eu disse a Edward, minha voz baixa e um pouco áspera enquanto eu deslizava ambos os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Edward passou os braços em volta de mim, me puxando para mais perto. Meus olhos estavam fixos nos dele quando ele tocou meus lábios com os dele uma vez, duas vezes, demorando-se um pouco no terceiro beijo como se respirássemos um no outro. Finalmente, quando eu pensei que iria entrar em combustão sob seu olhar aquecido, ele gemeu e deslizou um braço da minha cintura para a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Seus dedos se enredaram no meu cabelo, e ele inclinou a cabeça para capturar meus lábios mais uma vez, aprofundando o beijo desta vez meus olhos se fecharam.

Beijar Edward era uma experiência sensual. Cada toque, cada gosto, cada movimento... ele rodeava meus sentidos e me consumia de dentro para fora enquanto sua língua mergulhava e acariciava, brincando com a minha. Apenas quando eu pensei que poderia desmaiar por falta de ar, ele se afastou. Mal me dando tempo para recuperar o fôlego, ele se inclinou, capturando meu lábio superior antes de se mover para a parte inferior, mordendo-o suavemente antes de se afastar novamente, me deixando sem ar mais uma vez.

Quando ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e pressionou sua testa na minha, seu emocional "Eu também te amo," me deixou à beira de lágrimas mais uma vez.

Ele recuou, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando estendeu a mão para enxugar as gotas do meu rosto.

"Lágrimas de felicidade", eu expliquei com uma risada, fungando o nariz de repente escorrendo.

Edward riu, me puxando para baixo com ele quando se sentou, e se arrastou para trás até que estávamos apoiados contra a namoradeira. "Tudo bem", disse ele, sorrindo. "Lágrimas de felicidade são permitidas."

Eu ri e então voltei minha atenção para os animais, que estavam atualmente envolvidos em algum tipo de perseguição e brincadeira de ataque. "Como você sabia?" Eu perguntei, olhando do filhote de cachorro para Edward e vice-versa.

"Oh, Isabella", ele bufou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu conheço você, querida Estava escrito claro como o dia em seu rosto ontem, quando você olhou para ele -. E _é_ ele, aliás."

Sorrindo timidamente, eu disse: "Eu não achei que você tivesse notado." Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não pude evitar. Ele parecia tão solitário lá sem ninguém. Mas estávamos lá por sua causa e para conseguir o gatinho que nós tínhamos combinado, então eu me convenci de que ele iria encontrar uma boa casa."

Edward sorriu. "E ele encontrou. A senhora no abrigo disse que ele tinha seis semanas de idade - E você irá dar um nome a ele. Alguma ideia?"

Franzindo os lábios, eu pensei. Tínhamos um gatinho chamado Cookie, porque tinha sido a primeira coisa que tinha realmente aproximado Edward e eu. Pensando no nosso começo, eu tentei encontrar alguns nomes apropriados.

Nada parecia se encaixar até que me lembrei de um trecho da primeira carta de Edward para mim. Dizia: "Eu iria explodir um edifício por balas Peppermint!" Eu tinha achado aquilo particularmente divertido, uma vez que se tratava de um sargento do Exército, e ele estava dizendo que iria chegar a esse extremo por alguns pequenos doces vermelhos e brancos.

"Peppermint", eu murmurei, rindo. "Mas vamos chamá-lo de Pepper uma vez que ele é preto com algumas manchas brancas."

Edward sorriu. "Aquelas balas foram as melhores", disse ele, apertando o braço em volta de mim. "Eu não esperava que você fosse me mandar, mas você mandou." Olhando para o cachorro, ele sorriu. "Pepper é justo, eu acho."

"Você acha que eles vão ficar bem juntos?" Eu perguntei, vendo como Cookie e Pepper rolavam no chão, latindo e miando em para outro. "Quero dizer, o ditado é _"eles brigam como cão e gato"_..."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Eu pesquisei ontem à noite para ter certeza. Eles são ambos muito novinhos, então irão crescer juntos e ser amigos. Além disso, eles terão a nós", disse ele, olhando para mim e sorrindo. "Nós vamos ajudá-los juntos."

 _Juntos..._ Sim, eu amei isso.

"Juntos, então", eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo enquanto deitava minha cabeça no ombro de Edward.

O "para sempre" de Edward foi como uma carícia quente, chegando ao meu âmago.

Eu olhei dos animais brincando para o novo anel no meu dedo e, em seguida, em volta do cômodo que tinha realmente se tornado _nosso_ dois meses atrás, quando Edward tinha vindo para casa pela primeira vez. Parecia como se esse dia nunca iria chegar, mas tinha chegado. Nós tínhamos enfrentado tanta coisa juntos já, e eu sabia que iríamos acabar enfrentando ainda mais como o passar dos anos - Juntos.

Quando olhei em volta, eu não tinha certeza ainda se "Para sempre" seria o suficiente. Mas por agora...

Era perfeito.

* * *

 _ **Temos dois outtakes e o epílogo somente! Eu realmente devo desculpas pela demora, mas eu sempre volto! ;)**_

 _ **Beijo**_

 _ **Nai**_


End file.
